The Book of Knowledge Chronicles
by HarriettWithTea
Summary: Xander had a twin sister. This is Rebecca's story of what happens when a person who lives on a Hellmouth is friends with the Slayer. Eventual Spike/OC.
1. Welcome To The Hellmouth: Part 1

**Buffy: The Vampire Slayer Fanfiction.  
The Book Of Knowledge Chronicles  
Living On The Hellmouth: Prequel**

_Summary: Xander had a twin sister. This is Rebecca's story of what happens when a person who lives on a Hellmouth is friends with the Slayer. Eventual Spike/OC._

Part 1: Growing Up.

_"Some of us have to grow up sometimes  
And so, if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind."_

~ Grow Up, Paramore.

**Chapter One**  
**Welcome To The Hellmouth: Part 1**

School mornings really suck. Especially when you share a room with your twin brother who decides that the best way to wake you up is to push you out of bed.

"Ow!" I hit the floor with a crash and growled as Xander ran out of the room, giggling like an idiot. "Xander! Get back here right now!" I yelled, climbing up from my position on the floor. He didn't answer and I heard the bathroom door slam so I just sighed and stood up, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, I might as well start getting ready." I muttered to myself, grabbing a brush and dragging it through my messy, long black hair. I grabbed a bunch of clothes and my make-up, going to knock on the bathroom door.

"Xander! Hurry up, it doesn't take ten minutes to splash water on your face!" I shouted, banging on the door.

"I don't just splash my face with water, Rebecca! Now quit banging on the door, I'll be out in a minute!" My brother shouted back, his voice muffled by the walls which separated us.

I groaned, leaning against the wall in frustrated silence. The door opened a few seconds later that felt like an eternity and I glared at Xander, his hair glistening with the water he'd splashed it with as he left the bathroom, grinning goofily at me.

"That was longer than a minute." I snapped, before going into the bathroom to get ready. I locked the door and looked up at the mirror. Dark brown eyes stared back at me, from a plain, pale face. I grinned to myself as I picked up my make-up bag.

Twenty minutes later, I exited the bathroom. My hair was left to fall down my back and a bright red headband pushed my bangs back out of my eyes, which were made up with gold eyeshadow. A pale pink lipstick matched the short-sleeved, floral Babydoll dress I was wearing with my black combat boots. On the way downstairs, I grabbed my jacket off the stair-rail, and went into the kitchen.

"Mom, Jesse and I are going to the Bronze for a bit tonight." I told her, as I grabbed a slice of toast.

"The Bronze doesn't open until 8 though does it?" Mom questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"We're not going straight from school, Mom. I'll be back here first. I can't exactly go looking like this anyway." I told her with a grin and she sighed. "Anyway, bye Mom." I called, as I made for the door. Xander was already waiting for me outside, one foot on his skateboard.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously? You're trying that again?" I sighed. "You'll only fall and make a fool out of yourself. Again." I told him with a stern look and he just grinned at me.

"Have a little faith, Becks." He told me, pushing off from the ground and zooming off in the direction of Sunnydale High. I trailed behind slowly, giggling as he made sharp turns to avoid trash cans and people walking.

We made it to the school with very few casualties and I was impressed. Of course, that couldn't last - we got to Sunnydale and a blonde girl that I didn't recognize (she must be new - Sunnydale was a tiny place) caught my brother's eye as he tried to weave through people, very badly. He didn't take his eyes off her which proved to be the cause of his humiliation.

He crashed straight into the stair railing stomach first - he slipped beneath it and I winced, running over to the idiot.

"Xander, are you alright?" I questioned, helping him back up onto his feet.

He groaned slightly. "I think I may need to go to hospital." I rolled my eyes.

"You're fine. Besides, Willow's here, I'm sure she can help you with the math that I tried to explain to you last night." I told him and he looked up from his melodramatic act to see the red-head smiling eagerly at him.

"Willow! I was hoping we'd see you!" He claimed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"As if we don't see you all the time anyway." I grinned at her and she laughed slightly, as we began to make our way into the school.

"So, what part of math did you struggle with?" Willow asked.

"All of it." We chorused and she nodded, giving an 'oh'. "Can you help me out tonight, pleeeease be my study buddy?" Xander begged and I rolled my eyes as she considered this.

"Well, what's in it for me?" She questioned and he held up a coin.

"A shiny nickel!"

I plucked it out of his fingers and studied it idly. "It's not very shiny." I told Willow with a grin and Xander frowned at me, snatching it back.

"Alright then, a not-very-shiny-nickel." He amended his statement.

"Okay." Willow said. "Do you have 'Theories in Trig'? You should check it out."

"Check it out?" Xander asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"From the library. Where the books live." Willow clarified.

"Well, technically books are dead trees so the library actually is a morgue for trees." I chimed in and they both looked at me. "What?" We entered the school and someone tackled me into a hug.

"Hey gorgeous." He grinned and I hugged him back.

"Hey Jesse." I planted a kiss on his lips just before he pulled away and he fist-bumped my brother, who gave him a harsh glare before grinning.

"Jesse, what's what?" Xander asked, as Jesse's arm snaked around my waist.

"New Girl!" He exclaimed.

"That's right, I saw her. Pretty much a hottie!" Xander agreed and I smiled.

"She looked nice." I commented.

"I heard someone was transferring…" Willow said knowingly.

"So tell!" Xander ordered Jesse as we walked down the school hall.

He looked at my brother weirdly. "Tell what?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you know about her?"

He looked at us as if we were stupid, holding his hands out. "New Girl."

I laughed exasperatedly, shaking my head.

"Well you're certainly a font of nothing." Xander told the boy as we rounded the corner.

"Jesse, we on for tonight at the Bronze?" I asked him and he grinned at me.

"Of course we are, Becky." He told me as the bell rang. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying goodbye.

"Gotta dash, I'll see you guys in Trig." I told them, as I headed to History.

~8~8~

I sat down next to Jonathan in History, grabbing my textbook out of my bag.

"Morning, Jonathan. So, have you seen the new girl?" I questioned curiously. Jonathan looked at me in confusion.

"New girl? There's a new girl?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know, for a geek, you really don't know much do you?" He looked offended.

"I know stuff! I can name every episode of Doctor Who!" He argued and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, because that's useful. You really don't know much about what goes on do you?" I retorted and he smiled at me.

"That's why I talk to you."

I rolled my eyes. "And here I thought you enjoyed my company."

Jonathan looked surprised. "I do enjoy your company. I just find stuff out at the same time." He said and I laughed.

I looked around the room and noticed the new girl sitting next to Cordelia a few tables in front. I pointed discretely.

"See the blonde girl next to the Queen Bitch?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes at my name for Cordelia but nodded. "That's the new girl." I told him and he gave an 'ahh' in understanding.

"She's pretty." Jonathan remarked and I looked at him weirdly.

"You've only seen the back of her head!" I exclaimed and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and there was a pause.

"Did you do the homework?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Of course. Did you?" I gave him a look and he sighed, pushing his book across to me.

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver." I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

"One day, Ms Jackson's going to figure out that you're copying your homework off me." Jonathan commented and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Only if you tell her. Which you promised not to do." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but you owe me." Jonathan pointed out and I smiled.

"I'll make it up to you." I promised him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"It's estimated that about twenty-five million people died in that one four-year span." Ms Jackson started and I sighed, scribbling down Jonathan's answers in my book.

The hour passed, the topic of the Black Death as boring and tedious as the topic of last lesson, Hippocrates' work.

Willow was in the corridor as I left my lesson and I skipped over to her.

"Will!"

"Hey, Becky. How was history?" I gave a shrug, falling into step beside her.

"Dull. The new girl was there though."

"Did you speak to her?" Willow asked curiously.

"No. Her name's Buffy though. She was a few seats in front of me, next to Queen Bitch." I remarked.

Willow scowled at the mention of Cordelia. "You shouldn't call her that. If she finds out, she'll just torment you even more." She reprimanded and I scoffed.

"Let her try! Like a give a damn what she and her pathetic little Cordettes think of me!" I exclaimed as we reached the water fountain.

Willow took a drink and I rolled my eyes, as Cordelia followed by the new girl Buffy got to the water fountain. Willow straightened up, wiping her mouth.

"Willow! Nice dress! Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears." Cordelia stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh, oh, well, my mom picked it out." Willow stammered awkwardly.

"No wonder you're such a guy magnet." Cordelia retorted.

"Back off, Cordelia. At least Willow can say that she hasn't opened her legs for every guy in this hallway." I snapped.

Cordelia looked taken aback, obviously not used to her victims talking back.

"As if you're any better." She scoffed, flipping her hair and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because having one boyfriend is such a crime." I retorted sarcastically.

"Becky, let's just go." Willow muttered and I gave a scathing look at Cordelia before following the red-head.

"Ugh, she just gets me so mad!" I hissed as we walked away and Willow looked at me curiously.

"You know she hasn't actually… you know, with all those guys." She pointed out and I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. And it wouldn't even be that big a deal if she had, but I needed to say something and 'your hair sucks' wouldn't cut it." I pointed out and Willow laughed, rolling her eyes. We weaved our way through the people in the corridor and I spotted my brother down by the lockers.

"Xander!" I called, waving madly and he grinned, coming over to me.

"Becks! Just the person I wanted to see!" He claimed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What do you want?" I questioned.

"Can you get Theories In Trig out from the library for me? Pleeeease?" He begged and I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"Sure. I need to head over there anyway. Tell Ms Murray I'm going to be a bit late." I told Willow, who had Literature with me next, before dashing off in the direction of the library.

I was fishing around in my bag for something when I bumped into someone.

"Ooh sorry," the voice said and I shook my head.

"No it's fine." I said and looked up from my bag. The new girl was standing in front of me, giving me the chance to finally see her properly. She was quite small, a few inches smaller than myself, lightly tanned (of course, she lived in LA, if the rumours are correct), and she had bright blue eyes with blonde hair that was just past her shoulders. "Oh, I love your hair. It's so nice."

Buffy looked puzzled. "Do I know you?"

I shrugged. "You do now. Buffy, right?"

She sighed. "Does everyone around here know who I am?"

I smiled sympathetically. "Pretty much. We're a tiny place, so new people is big news. Nearly everyone here grew up with one another. Oh, I'm Rebecca, but everyone calls me Becky." I offered my hand and she took it, shaking it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you. Hey, you were with Willow at the water fountain earlier, right?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. Just checking that it was you who had a go at Cordelia." Buffy mentioned casually and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, that was me. No, I don't care if I was mean. She shouldn't be such a bitch to everyone and then maybe I wouldn't have a problem with her." I pointed out and Buffy nodded.

"That seems reasonable enough." Buffy said and I smiled at her.

"Anyway, I need to go in there, so I'll see you around." I grinned, pointing to the library and she nodded.

"Okay, see you." Buffy said, walking away as I went into the library. I didn't usually like libraries - they were often dull and smelt weird. But this place was brighter than most and smelt… Fresh and clean.

"Hello?" I called and a man, who I assumed to be the librarian, came out from behind one of the many bookcases. He was wearing a tweed suit and round glasses and looked to be around 40.

"May I help you?" He questioned in a distinct British accent.

"Err, yeah. I'm looking for 'Theories in Trig' and 'Driving For Beginners' please." I told him and he nodded.

The door opened and I turned round. My face fell as Principal Flutie walked in.

"Miss Harris? Shouldn't you have a class now?" He questioned.

"I-I-I was just getting a book." I stammered and he looked at his watch.

"It's twenty minutes into lesson. Now I suggest you go back to class, explain to your teacher why you're late then come back at lunch time and get the books from Mr Giles." Principal Flutie ordered and I bowed my head.

"Yes, Sir." I said, before leaving the library hastily.

~8~8~

"It's annoying, you know? Like, granted, I should've been in lesson but it's not like I was smoking or anything like that - I was only getting a book, you know?"

Willow and I were sitting on a bench in the quad and I was ranting about my run-in with Principal Flutie.

"I see your point but you were out of class without permission." Willow countered.

"He didn't ask! For all he knew, I could've been there by request of a teacher." I argued.

"If that was the case, you would've showed him a note and he would've apologised." Willow answered without looking up from her bag.

I sighed. "I hate it when you use logic to diffuse my rants."

She smiled, her lunch now in her hands. "That's just what I do."

"Uh, hi! Willow, right?" I looked up to see Buffy standing next to us and I smiled at her, giving a slight wave. "Hey."

Willow looked slightly panicked. "Why? I-I mean, hi! Uh, do you want us to move?" She questioned worriedly and I rolled my eyes at her nervousness.

"Why don't we start with 'Hi, I'm Buffy', and uh, then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favour." She moved around and I shuffled over so she could sit next to Willow. "It doesn't involve moving but it does involve hanging out with me for a while."

Willow seemed perplexed. "But aren't you hanging out with Cordelia?"

"I can't do both?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Technically no." "Not legally." Willow and I spoke at the same time and Buffy looked amused.

She gave a weak laugh. "Look, I really wanna get by here - new school - and… Cordelia's been really nice…" she seemed to realise what she'd said as I scoffed. "To me… anyway, but, um, I kinda have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumour that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up." She took her lunch out of her bag as she spoke and Willow looked delighted at the thought of being able to help.

"Good call." I commented, and Buffy grinned at me.

"Oh, I could totally help you out! Uh, if you have 6th period free we could meet in the library?" Willow suggested excitedly.

"Or not." Willow's face fell slightly and I giggled. "Or we could meet someplace quieter. Louder. Uh, that place just kinda gives me the wiggins." Buffy rambled slightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Besides, if you're in there during lesson time, Flutie gets pissy." I muttered and Willow rolled her eyes at me.

"Becky, you didn't have a free period." She pointed out and I glared at her. She ignored me and turned back to Buffy. "The library has that effect on most kids. I love it, though, it's a great collection, and the new librarian is really cool." Willow enthusiastically spoke about the library and I groaned.

"He's new?" Buffy questioned - she sounded dismayed, for some reason.

"And British. Which I did not see coming." I stated.

"He was a curator at some British museum, or, or, 'The' British Museum, I'm not sure. But he knows everything-"

"Doubtful," I coughed, but Willow carried on without a pause. Buffy grinned.

"- and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies, and am I the single dullest person alive?" Willow seemed to realise that she'd gone into what our group affectionately called a 'nerd rant' and she looked worried.

"Not at all." Buffy promised and I grinned at her. She visibly relaxed.

There was a commotion as my idiot brother jumped onto the wall behind the bench the three of us were sitting on as Jesse moved in front of us, throwing his bag to the floor carelessly.

"Hey!" Jesse grinned.

"You guys busy? Are we interrupting? We're interrupting." My brother babbled, answering his own question. He tossed his bag to Jesse, narrowly missing Buffy's face and I rolled my eyes fondly at their antics.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Hey there!"

Buffy, Willow and Jesse each greeted each other, as my boyfriend threw Xander's bag next to his own.

"Buffy, this is my idiot twin brother Xander," I pointed with one hand, "and this is my idiot boyfriend, Jesse." I pointed with my other hand, also holding it out for him to take. He did, walking over to me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh me and Buffy go waaay back, old friends, very close. Then there's that period of estrangement where I think we were both growing as people, but now here we are, like old times, I'm quite moved." There was an awkward silence as Xander finished talking.

"Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?" Jesse questioned curiously and he looked down in shame.

"No, it's, uh, it's not you."

"He was dropped on his head a lot, as a child." I whispered to Buffy, who giggled slightly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys, I think." Buffy seemed weirded out by my brother and looked to Willow for support - Xander moved off the wall to sit on the bench across from us and began rummaging around in his bag.

"Well, you know, we wanted to welcome ya, make ya feel at home, unless you have a scary home…" Jesse was rambling as he tried to make Buffy feel welcome and I giggled as the blonde looked slightly creeped.

"And to return this." My brother held up what appeared to be a stake. "The only thing I can think is that you're building a really little fence." He held the non-pointy end of the stake gingerly and handed it to her.

She took it off him. "Hah, no, um, a-a-actually it was for self-defence. Everyone has them in L.A. Pepper spray is just so passè." Buffy seemed to panic a little bit at the stake but I thought it was a pretty cool idea.

"Can you teach me how to make one?" I asked eagerly and she shrugged.

"Becks?" I looked up at my brother curiously. "No." He shook his head and I frowned.

"I'm older than you, you can't tell me what to do."

"You're older than me by about half an hour! It doesn't count!" Xander shouted before turning back to Buffy. I huffed in annoyance and Jesse giggled.

"So what do you do for fun, what do you like, what do you look for in a man, let's hear it." Xander sat down next to Buffy, who again looked very scared - I rolled my eyes at Xander's failed and very blatant attempt at flirting.

"If you have any dark, painful secrets you'd like us to publish?" Jesse questioned and Buffy looked slightly bewildered.

"Gee, everyone wants to know about me. How keen." She muttered, looking at my brother and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, not much goes on in a one Starbucks town like Sunnydale. You're pretty big news." Xander pointed out, leaning back against the bench.

Buffy shook her head. "I'm not. Really."

"Are these guys bothering you?" Cordelia seemed to appear out of nowhere, like a storm cloud that ruins a sunny day, interrupting our conversation.

"Yay. Queen Bitch has arrived." I muttered to Jesse, who grinned slightly.

"Uh, no!" Buffy assured the brunette, who glared at us all suspiciously.

"She's not hanging out with us." Willow tried to cover Buffy's reputation but it was a failed attempt as Cordelia just rolled her eyes.

"I don't mean to interrupt your downward mobility, but I just wanted to tell you that you won't be meeting Coach Foster, the woman with the chest hair, because gym was cancelled due to the extreme dead guy in the locker!" Cordelia exclaimed and my heart skipped a beat.

"What?" Buffy whispered, a statement that was further echoed by myself and then Willow.

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker." Cordelia clarified.

"Dead." Buffy stated.

"Totally dead. Way dead."

"It's not just a little dead, then?" Xander asked sarcastically.

"Xand, time and a place." I told him and he frowned.

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" Cordelia asked and I rolled my eyes.

"How did he die?" Buffy questioned.

Cordelia looked at her as if she was stupid. "I don't know."

"Well, were there any marks?" She further asked and I frowned.

"Morbid much! I didn't ask." Cordelia scoffed, and Buffy seemed to realise that we were all looking at her weirdly.

"Um, I gotta book. I'll, I'll see you guys later." She muttered, grabbing her things and walking away.

"What's her deal?" Cordelia questioned as we watched her go.

"Not a clue. Hey, Cordelia?" She turned around and looked at me scathingly. "Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" She rolled her eyes and walked away. I grinned as my friends rolled their eyes. Xander and Willow started talking and I turned to Jesse.

"Did you bring lunch today?" I asked and he grabbed his bag, rummaging through it.

"Mom made it - your favourite. Peanut butter and pickles." Jesse grinned, handing me a sandwich and I hugged him.

"Your mom is the best." I told him, digging into the sandwich heartily. We ate in silence after that, each of us appreciating the food and just watching the students go by.

"Xander, I never got the book. Do you wanna go now, before the bell goes?" I questioned as I finished my lunch and he nodded.

"Yeah, alright."

"Bye, guys!" I called as my brother and I made our way over to the library.

"So, what happened for you to not get the book earlier?" Xander questioned and I sighed.

"Principal Flutie decided that taking out a book during lesson time is a crime." I complained and Xander laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's funny?"

"You are, Becks. Only you could skip class, to get a book from the library." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"You're making me seem like Willow. I may like learning but not to her standard." I pointed out as we reached the library.

"You're verging on close though." Xander retorted and I scoffed.

"Am not!" I exclaimed as we entered the library; there seemed to be no one in sight so we went straight into the aisles, looking for the areas that we needed.

"What are you looking for?" Xander asked.

"Driving For Beginners. Mr Pole said it was a good book to check out before the first practical." I answered, scanning the shelves. The door burst open and I raised an eyebrow as Buffy's voice rang out loudly around the library.

"Okay, what's the sitch?"

"Sorry?" A British voice signified the answer of the librarian.

I crept further towards the end of the aisle to try and see what was going on, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"You heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the locker?" Buffy demanded.

I raised an eyebrow; what did that have to do with anything?

"Yes." Mr Giles answered. There was the sound of a bag being dropped and then footsteps moving up the stairs.

"'Cause, it's the weirdest thing. He's got two little, little holes in his neck, and all his blood's been drained. Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going, 'ooh'?" Buffy carried on and I frowned.

"What the-?" Xander clamped a hand over my mouth as I spoke, silencing me.

"I was afraid of this." Mr Giles spoke again and I pushed Xander's hand off my mouth, glaring at him.

"Well, I wasn't! It's my first day! I was afraid that I was gonna be behind in all my classes, that I wouldn't make any friends, that I would have last month's hair. I didn't think there'd be vampires on campus." There was a pause and I thought they'd hear the gasp that Xander and I drew in. "Vampires?" I mouthed at my brother and he shrugged.

"And I don't care." Buffy continued.

"Then why are you here?" Mr Giles retorted and I wondered what he had to do with this.

"To tell you that… I don't care, which… I don't, and… have now told you, so… bye." Buffy appeared to have no idea what to say.

"Is he, w-will he… rise again?" Mr Giles asked.

"Who?"

"The boy."

"No. He's just dead." It unnerved me how she could say that so calmly.

"Can you be sure?"

"To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. And then you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they're just gonna kill you. Why am I still talking to you?" Buffy questioned, and there were the sounds of footsteps.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you? You think it's coincidence, you being here? That boy was just the beginning." Mr Giles warned.

"Oh, why can't you people just leave me alone?" Buffy sounded annoyed now.

Mr Giles' voice seemed to turn more serious. "Because you are the Slayer. Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, born with the strength and skill to hunt-"

"With the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of evil blah, blah, blah… I've heard it, okay?" Buffy joined in with his crazy talk about halfway through.

Mr Giles seemed to be getting annoyed. "I really don't understand this attitude. You, you've accepted your duty, you, you've slain vampires before…"

"Yeah, and I've both been there and done that, and I'm moving on."

"What do you know about this town?" Mr Giles voice seemed to fade and I tried to get a look at what was going on but Xander pulled me back.

"It's two hours on the freeway from Neiman Marcus?" Buffy replied snarkily.

"Dig a bit in the history of this place. You'll find a, a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. Now, I believe this whole area is a center of mystical energy," his voice got louder again, "that things gravitate towards it that, that, that you might not find elsewhere." There was a bang as something was placed on the table.

"Like vampires."

"Like zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real!"

"What? You, like, sent away for the Time-Life series?"

I frowned. Time-Life series?

"Ah, w-w-w-yes."

"Did you get the free phone?"

"Um, the calendar."

"Cool! But, okay, first of all, I'm a Vampire Slayer. And secondly, I'm retired. Hey, I know! Why don't you kill 'em?"

"I-I'm a Watcher, I-I haven't the skill…"

"Oh, come on, stake through the heart, a little sunlight… It's like falling off a log."

"A, a Slayer slays, a Watcher-"

"Watches?" Buffy interrupted snarkily.

"Yes. No! He, he trains her, he, he, he prepares her-"

"Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go ahead! Prepare me."

There was a tense silence and there was a scoff; footsteps sounded and the library door opened. Another second passed and I heard Mr Giles mutter "damn" then the sound of more footsteps. The door closed a second time.

Xander and I took short steps towards the end of the aisle. "What the hell just happened?" I asked my brother, completely confused. If what they said was true, then everything I knew was different.

"I think we have a few crazy people in our school." Xander answered, and I looked at him weirdly.

"You think they're crazy?" I questioned and Xander held his hands out, as if to say, 'duh'. "You believe them?" Xander asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. They didn't seem crazy." I argued but Xander raised an eyebrow.

"Becks, they were talking about vampires and demons. Those things don't exist." Xander pointed out and I raised an eyebrow.

"You've got to admit, that Mr Giles had a point about weird things happening here." I said and Xander exhaled, his arms flailing about.

"Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean that the answer is vampires." Xander retorted and I sighed.

"Look, let's just get those books and get out of here. I'd prefer not to be late for class again." I muttered, searching the shelves again. By the time I'd found the book that I wanted, the librarian, Mr Giles had returned and the bell for final class had gone.

"I'll meet you outside." I said to Xander as we went to our separate classes and he nodded. "We'll talk about what happened later. And Xander? Let's just keep this between us for now." I suggested and he nodded again, giving me a sarcastic salute before heading off in the opposite direction of his lesson. "History is the other way."

"I know."

I rolled my eyes and began walking to French.


	2. Welcome To The Hellmouth: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Thanks to the two people who reviewed last chapter! **

**Nicole Wire: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Hope (Guest): Well, here you go! Enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
**Welcome To The Hellmouth: Part 2**

Xander and I walked home in silence. He didn't ride his skateboard, just carried it, looking kind of like an idiot. I didn't know why the atmosphere between us was tense but I just assumed that it was because of what we overheard. It bothered me all the way through French and it didn't help that the gossip was centred around the dead guy in the locker.

"Xander, should we confront Buffy about what we heard?" I questioned but he didn't answer. "Xander." I repeated but he just ignored me. I sighed.

"What is the matter with you?" I demanded. "Earlier you were fine but you've said nothing since we left school."

"As if you don't know." Xander snapped.

"I don't. What is your problem?" I retorted and he gave me a scathing glare.

"You took my Tootsie Roll that I was going to eat in History!" He yelled and I gave a sarcastic laugh, rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

"Xander, you are a moron. Why would I take your food? More to the point, when would I have even had the chance to take your food?" I demanded and he faltered.

"I don't know, but I know it was you who did it!"

"Why am I the suspect?" I complained and he glared.

"You always take my food!"

"No, you always take MY food."

He waved his hand in a 'doesn't matter' motion. "Details, details. The point is, I'm hungry now because I didn't have anything to eat in History!"

"I didn't eat your Tootsie Roll, Xander. Now don't you think we have more pressing matters to deal with?" I questioned and he glared at me before sighing.

"Yeah, I suppose we do." He muttered as we arrived home. "But first, I'm starving." He gave me a quick half-hearted glare before heading inside. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

Mom was already home - she was supposed to be at work until six but, again, it seemed like she'd left early. She was a secretary for some business guy in town.

"Xander, you didn't take your Tootsie Rolls with you today." Mom mentioned and I rolled my eyes, as he looked sheepish.

"Right, Mom. I must of forgotten." He mumbled, picking the package up and I punched his arm lightly as we headed upstairs.

"And apparently I stole it, huh? I don't even like them that much." I pointed out as we went into our room.

"Well, I'm sorry." Xander stated sarcastically and I rolled my eyes again.

"Right, so, what are we going to do about the Buffy girl and the librarian?" I questioned as I collapsed onto my bed in a heap.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Xander asked through a mouth full of chocolate.

I looked at him in disgust. "One: that's gross. Two:," I sighed. "I don't know. We need to do something because 'crazy' but its not like we can just go up to them and be all 'hi, we overheard you in the library earlier and we think you're crazy."

"Or can we?" Xander questioned, finishing off the candy and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, we can't. Its rude Xander." I pointed out and he sighed.

"Fine." He mumbled sulkily. "Not even to Buffy?"

I rolled my eyes, glaring slightly and he huffed again.

"Hey, we're Bronzing tonight and I'm going with Jesse, so I need your help." I told him, opening my closet. "Do you like the black dress or the red?"

Xander groaned.

~8~8~

We eventually decided on the red dress - I walked over to Jesse's first as Xander headed over to Willow's to study Math.

Knock knock. I stood happily outside Jesse's house as his mom - Bethany - opened the door.

"Hi Becky. Jesse, Becky's here," Bethany called back into the house before turning back to me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?" I questioned as Jesse appeared behind his mom.

"I'm good thank you. Not too late tonight, okay?" Bethany said to her son as he exited the house, his arm going around me.

"Don't worry, Mrs Parker, I'll make sure he's home on time." I grinned as Bethany smiled warmly at me.

"I know you will Becky. You're a good girl." Bethany said and I shrugged.

"Alright, bye Mom." Jesse waved awkwardly before ushering me away. I quickly waved goodbye as Bethany shut the door, smiling.

"Your Mom is so lovely." I smiled at him and he grinned at me.

"You say that every single time." Jesse said exasperatedly and I laughed, bumping into him jokingly as we walked.

"That's because it's true!" I pointed out and he laughed, pulling me closer to him.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Jesse pointed out and I raised my eyebrows and smiled cheekily.

"I do try." I joked and he rolled his eyes at me, as we walked along to the Bronze.

~8~8~

Jesse paid the guy at the door as we strolled into the Bronze and I glared at him, my purse in my hand.

"Idiot, tonight was supposed to be my turn to pay." I scolded him and he shrugged.

"You can get the drinks then." He said and I nodded.

"Alright." I agreed, and we began to head over to the bar. I spotted Willow and Buffy at a table and told Jesse to go over and ask what they wanted while I headed up to the bar.

"Can I have two cokes, one normal and one diet please?" I asked, waiting for Jesse to come back with the girls' orders.

"Hello." A voice said from next to me and I looked over to see a good looking boy grinning at me. He had dark hair, he was pale with dark eyes and I smiled awkwardly at him.

"Hi." I nodded before turning back to the bar. The bartender that had been serving me had seemed to disappear and I frowned, confused as to where my drinks were.

"I'm Thomas." The guy said again and I smiled slightly at him.

"I'm Rebecca." I introduced myself and he smiled.

"That's a pretty name." He complimented, his voice going lower, becoming silky and I frowned slightly.

"Thanks." I muttered, paying the bartender who'd finally returned with my drinks. I picked up the cokes and he grabbed onto my arm.

"Do you want to dance?" He questioned and I shook my arm out of his grasp, scowling.

"No, I'm okay thanks."

"Are you sure? Just one dance." Thomas murmured, moving closer but an arm snaked around my waist and I smelt Jesse's natural scent as he pulled me closer protectively.

"The lady said no. So back off." Jesse snapped and the guy put his hands up in a sign of surrender but as he walked away I noticed a smirk on his face.

"God, what a dick." Jesse muttered, and I handed him his drink, taking a sip.

"You can say that again." I affirmed and Jesse repeated it. I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness, slapping his arm. We walked back over to Willow, only to find her on her own.

"Where did Buffy go?" I questioned curiously.

"Over there somewhere." Willow pointed and I nodded.

"I thought you were supposed to be studying with Xander tonight?" Jesse questioned and I groaned.

"Crap! Xander went to yours to study Math with you!" I remembered and Willow frowned.

"He said he was gonna be here tonight though." Willow pointed out and it was my turn to frown.

"Did he?" I questioned, confused. Willow shrugged.

"I thought he did. He should know we're here though, right? I mean, where else would I be?" She stated, and Jesse nodded.

"It's true, we do come here a lot."

"You could be out picking up cute guys." I suggested idly and Willow spluttered, choking slightly on her coke.

"Me?! Seriously?" She questioned, disbelieving and I shrugged.

"Why not?" I retorted. "What's holding you back?"

She didn't answer, just kept drinking her coke. The band started playing another song, this time very loud and I glanced at Jesse.

"Do you want to get some air?" I asked, having to raise my voice and he nodded. "Will, are you coming?"

"Hm? Oh no, it's okay. I'll stay here." She smiled and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure?" I questioned and she nodded. "Okay then. See you in a bit." I told her, before we left, weaving our way through people. We reached the exit and slipped out into the cool night air, away from the heat and din of the Bronze.

"Are you alright?" I asked and Jesse nodded. "You're being really quiet tonight." I commented and he shrugged.

"Long day." He murmured and I rolled my eyes.

"Bull. What's wrong?" I questioned, getting worried.

He sighed, a hand over his eyes. "It's just my parents. Dad's been getting hissy with me and Mom's annoyed because I'm not a good kid apparently." Jesse explained and I frowned, resisting the urge to say 'live in my house for a week.'

"Jess, don't be daft. You're not a bad kid and isn't your Dad always kinda hissy? That's just his thing, right?"

"He just seems to be getting worse lately and I wish I knew why." He complained and I sighed.

"I don't know, Jess. I'm sure everything will work itself out." I murmured, pulling him into a hug. There was a sound from behind me and I turned around to see Willow and some guy I vaguely recognised coming out of the back entrance.

"Hey, Will." I said, catching their attention. Will looked pleased to see me but the other guy frowned.

I untangled myself from Jesse and we went over to them. "Where are you guys off to?" I questioned curiously.

"The ice cream place." Willow answered with a grin.

"Okay. Can we tag along?" I asked, taking Jesse's hand.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Willow agreed and we started walking away from the Bronze. I spotted Xander as we went past the entrance and I let go of Jesse's hand.

"You guys carry on, I'm gonna go talk to Xander." I told him - he frowned and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be back in five minutes, I can catch up with you easily." I assured him and he sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." He promised and I smiled, chasing hastily after Xander.

"Xand!" I yelled and he turned around, grinning as he spotted me.

"Becks! Was that Will with a guy?" He questioned, pointing down the alley where the group had just disappeared. I nodded proudly.

"Yep, isn't it fab?" I grinned - Xander didn't seem to be listening; he was looking behind me. I frowned, turning around inquisitively to see Buffy exiting the Bronze in a panic, blonde hair flying about.

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Xander quipped, as I turned around to smile friendly at her.

"Oh, Xander, Becky! Have you seen Willow?" She questioned in a frenzy and I pointed down the alley.

"She left with Jesse and some guy. I'm supposed to catch up with them." I explained, frowning at her slightly.

"Did you know the guy?" Buffy demanded and I shook my head.

"No, I-"

"I need to find them! Where would they go?!" She interrupted me and Xander stepped in.

"Why? Oh, hey, I hope he's not a vampire, because then you might have to slay him." He said sarcastically and I sighed in annoyance, whilst Buffy looked shocked. I'd actually forgotten about the library incident and Xander's comment reminded me.

"Was there a-a school bulletin? Was it i-in the newspaper? Is there anyone in this town who doesn't know I'm the Slayer?" Buffy snapped, faltering in her shock at Xander's statement.

"No, I only know that you think you're the Slayer, and the reason why I know that-"

Buffy interrupted my brother and something in my mind clicked. "Well, whatever, it doesn't matter, just tell me, where would Willow go?" She retorted and panic filled me as Xander and I realised that she meant what she said.

"You're serious." Xander stated and I grabbed her arm.

"Are they safe? Willow and Jesse, are they safe?!" I shouted and she shrugged me off, glaring.

"If we don't find them, there's gonna be two more dead bodies in the morning!" She retorted and my blood turned to ice in my veins.

"They were going to the ice cream place - I promised Jesse I'd catch up with them." I told Buffy in a rush and she nodded.

"Are there any cemeteries near the place?" Buffy questioned and Xander nodded.

"Yeah, there's one a few streets away."

"How much of a head start did they get?" The blonde demanded and I bit my lip.

"Around five minutes, maybe more."

"Right." She moved away, beginning to run away from the Bronze. I went to follow her, but Xander grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I glared at him.

"I'm going to help her save Jesse and Willow." I answered and he gave a short sarcastic laugh.

"No, you're not. You're going home, Becks." He ordered but I slapped his arm off my hand, glowering.

"No, I'm not and you're not going to make me. Now are we going to help our friends or are we going to stand here and argue?!" I demanded and he sighed, nodding.

"Fine. But keep out of trouble." Xander warned as we jogged to catch up with Buffy, every shadow seeming to loom out of nowhere, reminding us of what we were doing.

"Xand, I think we're looking for trouble." I muttered.

~8~8~

We caught up to Buffy as we neared the cemetery, the streetlights illuminating her small stature amidst the graveyard, her blonde hair standing out in the dark.

"Are they here?" I questioned, standing behind her and she whipped around, stake in hand. I moved back as she swung, just managing to miss the wooden weapon.

"Jeez, Rebecca, didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a vampire slayer?" Buffy hissed, as she put the stake away, not bothering with an apology.

I breathed slowly, my hand going to my heart in a panicked motion as Buffy carried on walking. Xander pushed me forwards causing me to stumble and I slapped him as a scream echoed around the cemetery. We looked up, alert and Buffy ran towards the scream. I exchanged a look with my brother before we followed, fear being overtaken with adrenaline. The blonde disappeared into a mausoleum and I followed blindly, my adrenaline thinking for me.

"Well, this is nice. I-I-it's a little bare, but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows... Call it home." Buffy commented, strolling into the mausoleum without a care. There was another blonde, one that had spun round when Buffy started talking and her face caused me to recoil backwards in shock and fear. The creature's eyes were a bright yellow and her face was pale, the natural structure of the human face different, the bones more prominent, fangs protruding from her mouth. The male that Will and Jesse had left with was standing nearby grinning with glee, his face also supporting this demonic guise. The blonde strolled into the stone crypt, nonchalant, drawing the vampire's attention as she wandered behind the coffin, the two vamps turning their backs to Xander and I.

"Who the hell are you?" The female vampire snapped inquisitively and Buffy looked sarcastically surprised. A slight whimper took my attention away from the vampires and Buffy, being drawn to Willow, Jesse and a guy from my biology class huddling in the corner, also out of sight from the vampires.

"You mean there's actually someone in this town…" Buffy had started talking again as I started creeping down the steps into the tomb, trying to get to the three teens.

"Will, Jesse, come on." I whispered, warily watching the vampires and Buffy, praying that the blonde one didn't turn around.

"Buffy, we bail now, right?" Xander questioned when she finished talking again as I reached the three teens, pulling Willow off the floor, who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Not yet!" The other vampire hissed and I froze, hoping beyond hope that the vampire wouldn't notice me. He turned back to Buffy, glaring and I breathed a small sigh of relief, as Jesse and the other teen got up off the floor.

"Okay, first of all, what's with the outfit? Live in the now, okay? You look like DeBarge!" Buffy exclaimed as both of the demons began to close in on her. She seemed to notice that she was cornered, turning entirely to the blonde one.

"Now we can do this the hard way or... Well, actually there's just the hard way." Buffy shrugged.

"That's fine with me!" Darla snarled and Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Now, this is not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content..." There was a pause and the vampire behind Buffy roared, lunging toward her.

"Buffy, look out!" I screamed as something hit him in the chest. I winced, turning away as the object sunk into his chest. Buffy pulled out a ragged piece of wood, and the creature fell, turning to dust before he even hit the ground. I gaped, shocked at the spot where there used to be a horrific creature.

"See what happens when you roughhouse?" Buffy questioned sarcastically; I still couldn't draw my eyes away from where the guy turned to dust.

"He was young and stupid!" The remaining vampire hissed, moving into a crouched position and Buffy looked over to my brother.

"Xander, Becky, go!" She screamed and a push towards the stairs pulled me out of my shock.

"Don't go far!" The blonde vampire taunted as the five of us sprinted out of the mausoleum and up into the cemetery. A quick look back saw the boy from biology stumble and fall and I ran back, shocked to see blood coming from his neck.

"Shit, shit. Jesse, help me!" I screamed and the others stopped, Jesse running back to me and the boy. "Help me carry him." I pleaded and he nodded, lifting the half conscious lad onto one shoulder, me taking the boy's other side. We carried on running, but slower than the others, a bit further behind. Figures up ahead joined my brother and Willow but they didn't look friendly. There was a growl from behind us, jolting Jesse and I to carry on running, supporting the boy in between us but the figures up ahead stopped moving and deeper growls joined the footsteps behind us. A scream rang out and a figure up ahead fell as the figures closed in on the group. A vampire came out from behind one of the graves and we stopped, as the demonic face split into a grin, nostrils flaring. More growls surrounded us, coming from each side.

"Split!" Jesse yelled and fear made me listen instead of argue, each of us going a different way, Jesse taking the injured boy with him. Snarls filled the air as I darted through the vampires, weaving madly through the graves. Running footsteps followed; a hasty glance behind caused me to speed up but the vampire grabbed the back of my jacket, jolting me back. I stumbled and he let go, causing me to hit my head on the side of a grave. A jarring pain went through my head and everything went fuzzy.


	3. The Harvest: Part 1

**Author's Note:**** Thanks to those who have followed, favourited and reviewed so far! Every single one means the world and makes me want to keep updating! Apologies for the shortness of this one and the lack of action - the next one will be much better, I promise.**

**EG (Guest): Thank you for your kind words! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Hope (Guest): I am looking forward to writing those scenes as well! Ahhh, spoilers! I can't tell, that would give the fun away. I hope that you will continue to read and review them, and tell me if you like or dislike any of my ideas :) I hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
The Harvest: Part 1**

My brain felt mushy, sharp spasms running through it as a stinging pain started in my neck and I wailed, the pain becoming unbearable.

"Becky!" A voice shouted, distantly and I groaned, as most of the pain vanished from my neck, leaving behind a dull throbbing as something growled viciously right next to my ear. There was a thud and a weight lifted off my body while my vision slowly cleared. A hand was thrust into my face and I took the hand, being pulled up off the floor by Buffy, Willow and Xander by her side both of whom were looking at me in concern.

"Is everyone alright?" She questioned frantically and I looked around for Jesse and the other boy. I inquired about them, unable to keep the panic out of my voice but they all looked the other way, avoiding my gaze.

"The vampires managed to take them. We were too late." Buffy murmured faintly and everything seemed to stop as the reality sank in.

Silence fell and it was only as I began to sway slightly that I noticed the massive cut in my neck that was dripping. "Guys," I mumbled, "I'm kind of bleeding a lot."

"Oh my god, Becks, what happened?" Xander moved closer, taking off his sweater and placing it on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"The vampire bit me before you guys came. Buffy, I'm not gonna grow fangs or anything am I?" I joked weakly; the smile was faint on everyone's face but it was there.

"We can discuss this tomorrow - I'll walk you all home and then we can meet in the library first thing tomorrow." Buffy muttered as the four of us left the cemetery, Xander's sweater still on my neck.

~8~8~

"This world is older than any of you know." Giles informed, walking down from the upper levels to the table, where myself and Willow sat, whilst Buffy stood nearby and my brother paced agitatedly; all of us except for the blonde and the librarian extremely shook up. "Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home… their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures." The British voice was fluid, Giles barely taking a break.

"And vampires." Buffy added, sitting on the table, an ice pack on her elbow.

"Okay, this is where I have a problem. See, because we're talking about vampires. We're having a talk with vampires in it." Xander pointed out, using his hands to gesture his disbelief.

"Yeah, but what sort of guy attacks someone and drinks their blood?" I questioned, gesturing to my neck, which had a bright orange band-aid on it.

"Yeah and surely that's what we saw last night?" Willow queried.

"No. No, th-those weren't vampires, those were just guys in thundering need of a facial. Or maybe they had rabies. It could have been rabies. A-and that guy turning to dust? Just a trick of light." Buffy tried to convince us, a slight sarcastic lilt to her voice and my brother gave her a look as I rolled my eyes. "That's exactly what I said the first time I saw a vampire." She paused, trying to put things into perspective, and then she frowned slightly. "Well, after I was done with the screaming part." I gave a weak smile but it was short lived.

"Oh, I-I need to sit down." Willow murmured quietly from her seat at the table.

"You are sitting down." Buffy and I chorused, exchanging a slight grin across the room.

"Oh. Good for me." Willow said weakly, and I moved to sit next to her, an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

"So vampires are demons?" Xander investigated and Giles took over again.

"The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul." Giles gave the book he was holding to Xander before continuing. "He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding… Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return."

"So where does Buffy fit into this?" I asked, looking at the blonde in question.

"She is the Slayer." Giles answered clearly but the answer didn't satisfy my brother.

"And that would be a what?" He challenged.

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One." Giles started talking but Buffy interrupted snarkily.

"He loves doing this part." She commented and I smirked.

"Alright." He muttered, standing up and looking at us challengingly. "The Slayer hunts vampires, Buffy is a Slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need." Giles concluded and I raised an eyebrow, Xander catching my eye.

"Except for one thing: how do you kill them?" Xander demanded bluntly.

"You don't, I do." Buffy emphasised and I bristled slightly.

"Jesse's our friend, my boyfriend-"

"Well, Jesse's my-"

Buffy cut my brother and I off, "Jesse is my responsibility. I let him and the other boy get taken." She stated calmly but my brother and I frowned.

"That's not true."

"No you didn't." We both affirmed but she ignored us.

"If you hadn't shown up they would have taken us, too." The gravity of the situation seemed to fall on the young redhead's shoulders and she paused. "Does anybody mind if I pass out?"

Buffy put a hand on Willow's shoulder to try and calm the teenager. "Breathe."

"Breathe." Willow repeated, doing as she was told by the blonde.

"Breathe." Buffy said again before turning to the librarian. "This big guy, Luke. He talked about an offering to the Master. Now, I don't know what or who, but if they weren't just feeding, then the two of them may still be alive. I'm gonna find them." Buffy stated with an air of confidence, her tone determined. Her confidence gave me a sliver of hope that Jesse and the other boy would be okay.

"Uh, this may be the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?" Willow questioned.

"And they'd believe us, of course." Giles scoffed and Willow tried to press her case.

"Well, we don't have to say vampires. We, we could just say that there's a, a bad man." Willow stammered slightly but Buffy put a hand on her shoulder.

"They couldn't handle it even if they did show up. They'd only come with guns." Buffy explained and Willow seemed to deflate slightly, frowning.

"You have no idea where they took the boys?" Giles questioned, a slight accusation in his tone.

"I looked around, but soon as they got clear of the graveyard, they could have just, voom!" Buffy gestured with one hand and Xander looked extremely panicked.

"They can fly?!" He demanded frantically. Buffy frowned.

"They can drive." She stated bluntly and my brother gave a small 'oh' of realisation.

"I don't remember hearing a car." Willow commented, her face puzzled.

"Let's take an enormous intuitive leap, shall we, and say they went underground." Giles said snarkily and I paused to look at Buffy.

"Vampires really jam on sewer systems. You can get anywhere in the entire town without catching any rays." Buffy filled the rest of us in before turning back to Giles. "But I didn't see any access around there."

"Well there's an electrical tunnel that runs under the whole town." Xander filled in and the librarian frowned slightly, thinking.

"If we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system it might indicate a, a meeting place, it would, uh..." He paused, frowning slightly. "I suppose we could go to the building commission." He sighed, sounding slightly resentful.

"We so don't have time." Buffy emphasised on the 'so', lengthening it to prove her point as she rolled her eyes slightly. Willow sat up a bit straighter and I noticed an excited glint in her eyes. I grinned, knowing what she was thinking.

"Uh, guys? There may be another way." She commented nervously, but the slight smirk on her face was unmistakable.

"Is it time for Willow the Computer Wizard to take to the screen again?" I questioned with a grin, and Willow rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, I'm not a computer wizard." She muttered, standing up and walking to the new, state of the art technology.

"You're right." I gave her a sly grin. "You're a computer witch."

"Computer witch?" Giles commented in confusion and I just smirked.

"You'll see."

The 'computer witch' rolled her eyes, sitting down in front of the computer as I followed, turning to the librarian as he stood nearby. "There's still a few things that I'm not quite clear on, Mr Giles." I commented and he waved his hand, frowning.

"Giles is fine, Rebecca." He assured me.

"It's Becky, then, if you want to be like that." I shrugged.

"Oh, right then. Ask away." He muttered, gesturing with his hand to say 'go on'.

"I still don't see how you fit into all of this." I commented, gesturing between him and Buffy.

"I'm her Watcher. Every Slayer has a figure in her life who watches over, teaches and trains the Slayer. They train the Slayer to fight hand to hand and use long range weapons, and aids her by telling the Slayer about demons and vampires." Giles recited a definition that I'm sure would be found in a Slayer dictionary.

I paused, looking at him curiously. "I didn't know dictionaries were capable of speech."

Xander snorted, Buffy giggled and Willow smirked from her place at the computer, whilst Giles sighed, glaring at me. I looked away innocently, but a quick glance back showed a slight smile playing around the corners of his lips and I grinned triumphantly before turning back to Willow.

"Found anything?" I questioned and her eyebrows furrowed, looking at the screen, which was filled with maps of the town. Everyone hovered around the computer except for Giles, who hung back a little.

"There it is." Buffy commented, pointing out what I assumed was the electrical tunnel.

"That runs under the graveyard." Willow stated and Xander frowned at the computer.

"I don't see any access." He muttered - Giles looked slightly perplexed, glancing at the computer every now and again.

"So, all the city plans are just, uh, open to the public?" He questioned, a hint of suspicion in his tone and Willow paused.

"Uh, well, i-in a way. I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidentally decrypted the city council's security system." She went off into a mumble, looking around sheepishly at us and I grinned, looking back at Giles.

"Told ya. Computer witch." I reminded him and he gave a slight smile, rolling his eyes at our antics.

"Someone's been naughty." Xander commented jokingly.

"There's nothing here, this is useless!" Buffy complained, storming away slightly, the stress of having two lives depend on you obviously getting to her.

"I think you're being a bit hard on yourself." Giles stated, standing up a bit straighter but Buffy whirled around to stare at him in disbelief.

"You're the one that told me I wasn't prepared enough. Understatement!" She exhaled loudly, trying to calm herself. "I thought I was on top of everything, and then that monster, Luke, came out of nowhere..." Buffy trailed off, staring into space and I frowned, looking at the blonde who had a vacant look in her eyes.

"What?" Xander questioned quietly.

"He didn't come out of nowhere." Buffy murmured quietly before turning to the rest of us, who were waiting with baited breath. "He came from behind me. I was facing the entrance, he came from behind me and he didn't follow me out. The access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum! The girl must have doubled back with the boys after I got out! God! I am so mentally challenged!" Buffy exclaimed in shock, hands in her hair, as if to keep her grounded.

"So, what's the plan? We saddle up, right?" Xander demanded, walking towards Buffy expectantly and I moved around to glare at him but he ignored me.

"There's no 'we', okay? I'm the Slayer, and you're not." Buffy stated gently and my brother smirked sarcastically.

"I knew you'd throw that back in my face." Xander commented bitterly and my glare turned into an annoyed, roll-of-the-eyes.

"Xander, this is deeply dangerous." Buffy tried to emphasise but my brother just took a step back, his hands up in the air.

"I'm inadequate. That's fine. I'm less than a man." He muttered and I walked over, slapping his arm.

"Don't do anything stupid." I warned but he just ignored me. I turned back to the blonde. "As terrifying as last night was Buffy, I do want to help. I was the last to be with the boys before they were taken." I added and Buffy frowned at me.

"That wasn't your fault." She murmured and I shrugged.

"Matter of opinion."

Buffy opened her mouth to argue again but Willow started talking. "Buffy, I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters. But I do want to help. I need to." Willow stressed and Giles moved closer to the computer.

"Well, then help me. I've been researching this Harvest affair. It seems to be some sort of preordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on Earth, quite charmless. I'm a bit fuzzy, however, on the details. It may be that you can wrest some information from that dread machine." Giles finished and I exchanged a glance with my brother, eyebrows raised at the British guy's way of talking. He seemed to notice that we were all very confused, looking around at us sheepishly. "That was a bit, um, British, wasn't it?" He questioned and I grinned slightly, Buffy doing the same.

"Welcome to the New World." Buffy murmured and he turned back to Willow.

"I want you to go on the 'Net." He told her and her face broke out into a smile, understanding that kind of lingo.

"Oh, sure, I can do that." She stated happily, beginning to type.

"Then I'm outta here. If they boys are alive, I'll bring them both back." Buffy promised and I avoided her gaze, worry for them both consuming me. She turned away to leave when Giles spoke again.

"Do I have to tell you to be careful?" Buffy turned back and gave a small smile, before sauntering out of the library. Giles looked away slightly, muttering under his breath as I ran my hands through my long hair, catching many knots as I did so.

"Buffy'll bring them back, Becky." Willow murmured faintly but I pretended not to hear, ignoring her as I panicked silently, thinking about every proposed scenario that could go wrong. Buffy doesn't find the boys at all. Buffy only finds the corpses of the boys. Buffy doesn't find the boys but finds the vampires and dies. I fail my chemistry pop quiz because I'm so busy worrying about Buffy and the boys when in reality they'll be fine. Buffy doesn't ever return. Buffy dies and this Harvest affair takes place and we all die. Minutes passed in tense silence, until the bell went for lesson and we all rushed off, promising to bring back news after class.

"Murder, death, disaster. What else?" Willow questioned as we walked down the hallway away from the library.

"Paranormal, unexplained, did you get natural disasters?" Xander gave her some answers and the red-head hastily wrote them down.

"Earthquake, flood." Willow recited. "Do you have anything to add, Becky?" She asked and I gave a slight shake of the head, not really listening.

"Rain of Toads." My brother stated loudly and Willow nodded.

"Right."

"Rain of Toads? Do you think they'd have anything like that in the paper?" I tuned the pair out as we walked, not wanting to contribute to the conversation, my mind too preoccupied with what could be going on in that mausoleum.

"Becky? You okay?" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at my brother, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Yeah fine." I lied but he didn't look convinced.

"You sure? Cause your chemistry class is down that corridor." He pointed to a corridor which we'd clearly just passed and I shrugged, giving a giggle as if to say 'well that was stupid'.

"Oh, right, thanks." I laughed and as I walked off, he grabbed my arm gently.

"Becks, Buffy will bring them both back." He assured me but I shrugged.

"You can't promise that." I muttered, dropping the fakeness and he frowned.

"I can try." He vowed and I glared at him.

"Don't do anything stupid, Alexander." I warned and he smiled slightly.

"I won't. Go to class, I'll meet you in the library afterwards." He promised and I nodded reluctantly, dreading the pop quiz that I hadn't revised for.


	4. The Harvest: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for reviewing, following and favouriting this fanfiction! I'm sorry this one took so long, I've had so much school work!**

**Hope (Guest): I can see where you're coming from but she never saw him and she's still in shock at that point. I hope this chapter makes you feel a bit better about how she reacted. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**  
**The Harvest: Part 2**

Well, needless to say, I failed the pop quiz. Entirely. But screw chemistry, I had other stuff that I had to worry about. The lesson ended and I made to leave hastily but Mrs Taggart called me back to stay behind.

"Rebecca, can I please speak to you?" She called as I made for the door and Jonathan, who sat next to me in nearly every lesson, chuckled.

"Busted." He muttered and I elbowed him gently.

"Shut up." I told him but he just rolled his eyes as the rest of the class filed out.

"You wanted to speak with me?" I murmured and she leant on her desk, looking at me in disappointment.

"Yes, I did. What happened today, Rebecca? You've never had such a low score before, what changed? If you're struggling with this work, you should talk to me." She muttered and I gave a shrug.

"I'm sorry Miss, I've just had a lot on my plate right now. I'll do better next time." I promised and she frowned slightly but sighed.

"Well, just don't let it interfere with your school work, Rebecca. You could do great things in chemistry if you work hard, Miss Harris." She assured me and I nodded, giving a quick "yes, Miss" before practically rushing out of the classroom and to the library as fast as I could.

I made my way hastily to the library, entering to see Giles and Willow by the table. "Where's Xander, shouldn't he be here?" I questioned and Willow avoided my eyes as Giles looked slightly confused.

"He didn't." I murmured angrily and Willow gave a shrug.

"He mentioned something about me going to class, not him. I'm kind of assuming that he did." She replied quietly and a mixture of worry and rage filled my veins.

"I'm gonna kill him," I muttered, heading towards the library doors but footsteps sounded behind me and a slim hand grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Becky, they left ages ago, by now you'd never catch up with them, you'd just end up dead!" She told me gently and I frowned.

"She's right, Rebecca, you wouldn't be able to find them." Giles added and I shook Willow's arm off, sighing.

"I can't lose him, Will. I can't lose either of them." I uttered faintly, apprehension and doubt filling me, turning my blood to ice. Willow pulled me into a tight hug in an effort to try and comfort me.

"I know, Becky. But they'll both be alright, Buffy will make sure of it." Willow promised and I exhaled slowly, trying to pay attention to her words.

"I hope so." I murmured, before releasing her, and we moved to sit down at the table, both of us taking a book off the librarian, anything to take our mind off the situation at hand. At least, that's what I assumed it would be.

"What's this?" I questioned, looking down at the gruesome illustration; a vampire sucking the blood out of a young man.

"Research. I need to find out about this Harvest that Buffy mentioned." Giles muttered, also looking through a book and I sighed in annoyance.

"Yay..." I murmured sarcastically, before beginning to skim read the ancient book.

We sat there for a long while, as lessons passed and we only spoke when exchanging books. The door opened a while later and I looked up to see the blonde and my brother entering, both looking extremely dishevelled. I jumped up immediately, my chair toppling and crashing onto the library floor but I didn't pay any attention as I marched up to my brother. He looked relieved and went to embrace me but my hand flew up and collided painfully with his cheek, before I pulled him into a tight hug, coming close to crushing him.

"I told you, I told you not to do anything stupid." I muttered, as he enveloped me in a hug, his arms going around me.

"I know, but I couldn't stay here, just waiting. I had to do something." Xander replied quietly and I sighed, releasing him.

"Yes, you could." I retorted calmly before turning back to Buffy. "Did you find the boys?" I questioned and she looked down slightly.

"We found Jesse. The other boy was long gone, apparently." Buffy murmured slightly, and I frowned.

"Were they dead?" Willow questioned and I paused, closing my eyes as if that would stop me from hearing the answer.

"I don't know about the boy but Jesse was worse. I'm sorry guys, we were too late. And they were waiting for us." Buffy explained and I opened my eyes again to see her looking over at me apologetically; I gave a shrug, feeling numb, like everything was cut off. As if I was seeing everything underwater; muffled.

"At least you guys are okay." Willow murmured, trying to keep in her grief as a crash echoed throughout the library. We all looked over at Xander, who had kicked a waste basket violently.

"I don't like vampires." He stated bluntly. "I'm gonna take a stand and say they're not good." I went over to stand by him, putting my arm around him as a form of comfort - he accepted it gladly, as I rested my head on his shoulders.

"So, Giles! Got anything that can make this day any worse?" Buffy questioned, a slight sarcastic lilt to her voice. The librarian clearly didn't see the amusement as he moved over to the whiteboard, which had a series of diagrams and writing on it.

"How about the end of the world?" He challenged and Buffy looked at him in a deadpan manner.

"Knew I could count on you."

"This is what we know. Some sixty years ago, a very old, very powerful vampire came to this shore, not just to feed." Giles began to explain.

"He came 'cause this town's a mystical whoosit." Buffy guessed and I listened with rapt attention.

"Yes. The Spanish who first settled here called it 'Boca del Infierno.' Roughly translated, Hellmouth-"

"Hellmouth-" I answered and he looked at me curiously, as did everyone else. "What?" I questioned. "I found the word." I claimed and everyone rolled their eyes and Giles carried on.

"Well, anyway, it's a sort of, um, portal between this reality and the next. This vampire hopes to open it."

"Bring the demons back." Buffy added.

"End of the world." Xander declared.

"But he blew it!" Willow exclaimed.

"An earthquake swallowed half the town and, we assume, it swallowed him as well." I explained, building on Willow's cry.

"You see, opening dimensional portals is a tricky business. Odds are he got himself stuck, rather like a, uh, cork in a bottle." Giles illustrated and I frowned.

"That is too cuddly a mental image for the context." I muttered and my brother gave a weak chuckle, before posing his next question.

"So the Harvest thing gets him out?"

"It comes once in a century, on this night. The Master can draw power from one of his minions while it feeds. Enough power to break free and open the portal. The minion is called the Vessel, and he bears this symbol." As he spoke, he drew an odd, three pointed star on the whiteboard.

"So, I dust anyone sporting that symbol, and no Harvest." Buffy announced, getting up and walking over to the Watcher.

"Simply put, yes." He stammered slightly.

"Any idea where this little get together is being held?" She demanded.

"Well, there, there are a number of possibilities-" Giles started but my brother and I cut him off.

"Bronze," "They're goin to the Bronze." We answered and the other three turned to us.

"Are you sure?" Willow quizzed and my brother gave a slight shrug.

"Come on. All those tasty young morsels all over the place? Anyway, that's where Jesse's gonna be, trust me." Xander told the room confidently and Giles grabbed his coat and began to make his way towards the exit of the library, as the rest of us followed.

"Then we should get there. The sun will be down before long." Giles stated.

"I gotta make a stop. Won't take long." Buffy announced.

"What for?" Giles questioned as we left the library.

"Supplies." The Slayer mentioned darkly.

~8~8~

"Are you okay?" My brother asked as we walked through the empty town towards the Bronze, the darkening sky illuminating the streets in an orangey glow.

"No." I answered curtly. "Are you?"

"No." Xander answered and I bristled.

"Then why bother asking?!" I snapped and he recoiled, causing me to sigh. "Look, we'll grieve later, both of us. Right now, we have bigger issues to deal with - I need you to be my smart, slightly annoying twin brother. Not emotional and grievy otherwise we'll all die." I explained and he nodded, taking my hand.

"Fight now, grieve later." Xander promised and I smiled weakly at him, as we moved through the small town. There were people moving about, going about their usual business but it seemed as if we were the only people in the world. We neared the alley by the Bronze and as we did, Buffy arrived, jogging up to our group in haste.

"C'mon, we need to go!" She yelled fiercely and my feet started pounding harshly against the tarmac, going down the alley, Buffy in the lead. The Bronze came into view, the door closed and the bouncer nowhere in sight. Buffy practically ran into the door, desperately trying to open it.

"It's locked!"

"We're too late!" Giles cursed, storming away slightly.

"Well, I didn't know I was gonna get grounded!" The blonde defended.

"Can you break it down?" Xander questioned and she shook her head despairingly.

"No, not that thing. Um... You guys try the back entrance, and I'll find my own way." She ordered.

Giles went to leave but Buffy called us back, handing her black bag to Willow. "You get the exit cleared and the people out. That's all! Don't go Wild Bunch on me." She warned, directing the last part at my brother and I.

"Uh, see you inside, then." Giles stuttered as we ran towards the back entrance. Willow tried the door, only to discover that it was locked as well.

"No joy!" She complained.

"We've gotta get in there before Jesse does something stupider than usual." Xander claimed and Giles whirled around.

"You listen to me! Jesse is dead! You have to remember that when you see him, you're not looking at your friend. You're looking at the thing that killed him." Giles shouted but the words seemed to go in one ear and out the other. I didn't comprehend what the man was saying, only knowing that Jesse was in there and that he needed my help.

"C'mon, we need to get in there!" Willow shouted. A memory dawned in the back of my mind and I spoke up, my voice trembling slightly.

"There's a basement entrance, well, not a basement exactly but there's a floor window. I could climb in through that and let you in." I remembered, and my brother shook his head.

"No. No way." He repeated, adamantly.

"Xander, this might be our only way in if we can't open this door from the outside." I persisted and he paused slightly, looking at me with annoyance.

"Fine, go. We'll try and get the door open." He ordered and Giles handed me a stake, similar to Buffy's that she'd had yesterday.

"Where do I stab them?" I questioned, holding the thing with a tight grip, the wood feeling solid in my hand.

"Aim for the heart. And don't go off on a vendetta." Giles warned me - I didn't bother with a reply before dashing off, heading for the small window. It popped open easily and I crawled in, the Babydoll dress I was wearing riding up as I dragged myself across the rough and harsh floor. Once I was clear of the window, I got up making sure to keep close to the wall, surveying the room and looking for the back entrance. The people were huddled in the center, and the vampires surrounded them, one of them on the stage, his fangs buried in a young girl's neck, who hung limply. I had to swallow down bile as the scene played out and as I regained composure, I ran stealthily around the edges, trying to keep to the shadows but a figure stepped out in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going, Becky?" A smooth voice murmured and my heart stopped as I looked up to see Jesse grinning demonically at me. Except it wasn't my Jesse; this Jesse had never looked at me with such contempt and coldness before.

"Jesse, please get out of the way." I asked, the words coming out in a feeble stutter and he giggled childishly, the sound disturbing rather than amusing.

"Err, no. I don't want to. I think it'd be more fun for you to stay here and watch." He snarled, forcing me to look at the stage where a mewling Cordelia was being pushed towards the vampire by the blonde one who we'd faced last night.

"Here's a pretty one." She crooned, practically throwing the brunette at the vampire as I tried to move towards the stage but Jesse grabbed me around the waist, growling in my ear.

"Not yet gorgeous. Your turn will come." He promised, nipping gently at my ear and I gave a nervous whimper, struggling to get out of his grip as the vampire on the stage made to bite Cordelia.

"Jesse, please." I begged, but he didn't get the chance to answer as a vampire fell down from the above railings. I glanced up, relief filling me when I saw Buffy at the top. The vampire on the stage stopped his attempt to bite Cordelia, watching her with anticipation.

Jesse's momentary distraction as he stared at the exchange between the Slayer and the Vessel allowed me to kick him in the shin and headbutt him in the chin, causing him to release his grip on me. I darted through people and vampires, aiming for the back entrance as the attention was diverted, everyone more concerned about the vampire and the Slayer. I heard a growl behind me as I made for the door but I tried to ignore it - a tug on my sleeve halted me but I whirled around, stake thrusting into the vampire's chest. He howled slightly but didn't turn to dust and I removed the piece of wood, throwing a punch that sent him flying to the ground. I made it to the door, opening it hastily and my brother ran in, glancing over at the stage where Buffy had been thrown into a pile of boxes. We both paused, watching warily but the blonde got back up and so we turned to the crowd of cowering humans, ushering them out in a haste, trying to be quiet and discreet.

The vampire that I'd knocked down earlier grabbed Xander from behind and I made to move towards him, my hand in a fist as he struggled but he shook his head, mouthing "duck" at me - I caught on a second later, just missing the cymbal as it whizzed past my head, that decapitated the vampire, my brother falling to the floor.

"Heads up!" He stated, and I grinned slightly at his snark but it fell when I noticed a vampire with a familiar smirk from behind one of the pillars.

"Keep getting them out." I told my brother, before heading over to Jesse, stake in hand. My stake hand trembled and my legs were shaky as I walked over to my dead boyfriend.

"Awh, present for me?" He remarked snarkily as I punched him with my other hand, pushing him up against the wall, the stake pressing against where his heart should be.

"Prove it. Prove that you're not my Jesse. Prove it to me that the boy I love is gone." I hissed and he laughed, leaning down to capture my lips. I couldn't help but return it, the stake falling from my grasp and he spun me round so that my back was to the pillar and Jesse was pinning me there, trapping me.

"I can't believe you fell for that." He laughed outright and I squirmed in his grasp, whimpering slightly like a scared puppy.

"Jesse please…" I whined but he put his hand over my mouth, causing my whines and whimpers to become muffled.

"Hey, shush shush…" He hummed gently, pressing further against me. "It's okay, I'm going to make you like me." He grinned, removing his hand from my mouth and I whimpered again as his teeth grazed the scar from last night, my whimpers turning to terrified screams.

There was a surprised gasp from the vampire and I exhaled slowly in relief as he turned to dust all over me, my brother standing behind, stake in hand. I almost collapsed, Xander catching me halfway to stop me from falling completely.

"Xander, you-you-" I stuttered slightly and he sighed.

"Yeah, I did. Sister or a dead friend. Not much of a choice." He stated bluntly, as I clung to him tightly.

There was no time to relax and mourn yet, as two vampires each grabbed my brother and I but as their leader, the Vessel fell to the floor screaming, turning to dust as he went, the vampires let go of us and ran as the Slayer met their gaze. Xander and I gave two massive sighs of relief as we made our way over to Buffy, Giles and Willow, our arms around each other for support and solace.

"I take it it's over." Giles murmured quietly, looking around at all of us who seemed a bit battered and broken from the evening in some way, not all of it physical.

"Did we win?" Willow questioned in a small voice and Buffy gave a shrug.

"I'm pretty sure winning is supposed to make us feel good." I commented morosely as Xander's arm tightened around me and Buffy sighed.

"Well, we averted the Apocalypse. I give us points for that." She stated in a deadpan manner, looking around at the empty Bronze.

"One thing's for sure: nothing's ever gonna be the same." Xander pointed out the obvious and we stood there for a few more seconds before heading out towards the front exit, easily opening it.

"Amen to that, brother."

~8~8~

I never cried for Jesse in the end. I mourned for him of course; he was my first love after all, but I never cried. That was the first time when something went wrong that I didn't cry. Then I started closing off my emotions. I suppose, looking back on it now, that could be how it all started. With losing a first love to a demon. I couldn't cope with the emotions so I shut them away, in a dark corner of my mind, not to be opened. Like a chore, to be done every 6 months, when they got too loud. I allowed myself to feel laughter and happiness. But for the most part, the more difficult emotions, like sorrow, pain and grief were kept locked away, hidden. And love. Especially love. And not family love or love for friends, not love like that. But Love that can tear you apart and that can burn so brightly you feel you might explode from the beauty of it. And Love that can flare so harshly that it might combust you from the inside from the pain of it.

I locked it all away.

~8~8~

A list of the dead from the night at the Bronze was released on the Sunday - Jesse's name was at the top of the list and I remembered Bethany with a jolt.

"I'm going to see her." I announced as Xander and I ate breakfast. He looked puzzled.

"Who?"

"Jesse's mom, Bethany."

"Are you sure?" Xander didn't ask why or how come; he already knew why. He just wanted to make sure I would be alright. "When are you going?" He asked as I pulled my hair up, tying it back.

"Now." I drank the last of the orange juice before heading towards the door, grabbing my jacket on the way out.

"Good luck." He said as I left. I didn't reply. The walk to Jesse's was quiet, the warm California air somewhat stifling. The town itself was soundless as I walked through, as if a blanket had been thrown over it, silencing the small town, keeping everyone inside their houses; out of fear and panic.

I ended up just standing at the door, my hand raised as if to knock for a good few minutes, hesitation causing me to pause, out of worry of Bethany's reaction.

The knock seemed to echo throughout the street and it was shortly opened by a teary-eyed Bethany, who was holding the newspaper.

"Mrs McNally, I'm very sorry for your loss." I started quietly and the woman pulled me into a tight hug.

"It was your loss too." She whispered and I whimpered slightly into her shoulder as she rubbed my back gently.

She let me into the house and we chatted for a while, Bethany on the verge of tears with every word. She told me that she was going to move out of Sunnydale; she couldn't bear the memories.

"That's probably for the best." I conceded and she smiled.

"He was lucky to have you in his life, Rebecca. He cared about you a lot." She commented and I shifted uneasily.

"I have to go. I hope you find a new place soon." I muttered before making for the door. Bethany shouted after me but I didn't look back.

I didn't want to go home; back to Xander, back to where everything was supposed to be normal and happy, when it really wasn't. I wanted to wander. To just walk and see where I ended up.

So that's what I did.

I walked round Sunnydale the entire day, going from cafe to cemetery to shop idly, not paying much attention to what I was doing or where I was going. It was only as it began to get dark that I realised where I was; the cemetery where the boys and Willow were taken on Thursday. I stood outside for ages, just looking at the place. I began to walk towards the gate, creaking it open but I was interrupted.

"Wow, you've really got a thing for morbid reminders, haven't you?" A snarky voice commented and I sighed, closing my eyes as if that would make her go away.

"I want to be alone." I muttered, turning around to see the blonde and Buffy scoffed slightly.

"Not gonna happen, Becky." Her tone softened as she continued. "Xander's worried about you."

It was my turn to scoff. "Why? I'm alive aren't I?" I retorted and Buffy gave a disbelieving gasp.

"Why?! Maybe because your boyfriend turned into a vampire and tried to kill you!" She yelled and I turned away, not wanting to hear about it.

"No, alright, turn your head away all you like, you can listen to this." Buffy ordered. "You can't cut yourself off after this. Just because your boyfriend turned evil and tried to kill you, does not mean that it's the end of the world. We averted that already." Buffy tried to make a joke and I smiled weakly. "Look, there's two ways you can deal with this: you can shut yourself off and hurt both yourself and your friends and family. Or you can grow up and learn to deal when things fall to shit. It's your choice." Buffy stated simply and we stood in silence for a while as I mulled over what she said.

"It's just hard." I murmured quietly and Buffy nodded.

"I know."

"You don't. I loved him. And he tried to kill me. Have you ever loved someone who betrayed you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"The circumstances were different of course - I've never exactly loved someone who tried to kill me - but one of my ex-boyfriend's, back in LA… He cheated on me with a friend of mine. We were never that close but… It still stung." She admitted and I smiled slightly.

"We're messed up, aren't we?" I questioned and she nodded.

"I think we are." She agreed solemnly.

~8~8~

The next morning was rough between Xander and I. By the time I got home last night, he'd already gone to bed, or so he wanted me to believe. He was by the window when I walked up the drive so I knew he'd seen me - he just clearly didn't want to talk to me.

The walk to school was spent in a furious silence, Xander storming in front, me trailing along behind him in a daze. I wasn't confused by his actions - Xander would calm down eventually and tell me what was going on in that slightly messed up head of his. I just had to wait for when he finally would. His demeanour changed as we neared the school, clearly putting up a front for our friends, as did I, not wanting to bring their mood down just because our lives were falling apart. (Exaggeration, of course. It's not that bad.)

"-have been there. It was so creepy…" Cordelia wandered past us, chatting to a friend about Friday night casually, as if it was a natural occurrence. Which technically, by this town's standards, it probably was.

"What exactly were you expecting?" Buffy questioned, a smirk on her face and I sniggered at the surprised look on my brother's face, as we began walking into the school.

"I don't know, something. I mean, the dead rose. We should at least have an assembly." Xander suggested, as Giles and Willow joined our trio.

"People have a tendency to rationalize what they can and forget what they can't." Giles piped in and Buffy nodded.

"Believe me, I've seen it happen." She commented and Willow gaped.

"Well, I'll never forget it, none of it." Willow stated.

"Hitting yourself repeatedly on the head might do the trick." I grinned and Willow rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, if you don't do that, you'll be prepared next time!" Giles exclaimed and we all paused except for Buffy.

"Next time?" "Next time is why?" "What?" The three of us questioned, eyes wide and mouths open.

"We've prevented the Master from freeing himself and opening the Mouth of Hell. That's not to say he's going to stop trying. I'd say the fun is just beginning." The librarian seemed extremely happy about our possible future of doom.

"You have an odd definition of fun." I told him as Willow cried, "more vampires?!"

Giles gave a wry grin before turning to Willow and we paused in the entryway. "Not just vampires. The next threat we face may be something quite different."

"I can hardly wait!" Buffy proclaimed with a shrug, continuing to suck on her bright red lollipop.

"We're at the centre of a mystical convergence here. We may, in fact, stand between the Earth and its total destruction." Giles looked as if he's just been told that all the books in the world had been burnt as the realisation seemed to dawn on him.

"But no pressure." I added, grinning at Buffy.

"Well, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school!" Buffy commented, as we began walking to school, leaving the Watcher behind with his briefcase.

"Oh, yeah, that's a plan. 'Cause lots of schools aren't on Hellmouths." Xander exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you could blow something up. They're really strict about that." Willow suggested.

"Or you could go to the library during lesson time-"

"Let it go, Becks." Xander said, his hands in the air as the other two girls laughed.

"I'm just saying!"

"I was thinking of a more subtle approach, y'know, like excessive not studying." Buffy nodded and I grinned.

"Can I join?"

'Xander was right', I thought as we strolled casually to class: nothing will ever be the same and I would come to realise over the years how true that was.


	5. The Pack: Part 1

**Author's Note:**** I am SO sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! I hope it was worth the wait! Thanks to everyone who've followed, favourited and/or reviewed! Every one means so much to me!**

***Instead of doing every episode, I've decided to take the ones that will be most important to either the plot or my character or both as I simply do not have enough time to do every single Buffy episode. I hope this does not annoy anyone and my apologies if it does.***

**Guest: Thanks, I can't wait to write them! :) I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Hope (Guest): I hope the wait was worth it. ;)**

**Just One Face In The Crowd: Thank you for your kind words, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Grapejuice101: Haha, you'll have to read to find out. :) Thank you, I hope you like the chapter!**

**Courtney (Guest): Thank you, enjoy the chapter! Yeah, I know - I'm glad you've found this one :P**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**  
**The Pack: Part 1.**

Witches, bug people and dates… Homework was the least of my problems, I thought, staring at the biology in front of me.

Our new group had faced many challenges over the past few weeks, the most recent being the stopping of the Anointed rising and joining the Master. In which, Buffy had been trying to date a guy named Owen, but he enjoyed the danger of the Slayer's life too much, wanting to do it again, despite almost getting killed.

"Becks, what're you doing? Field trip tomorrow, homework doesn't exist on field trips!" Xander jumped onto his bed next to mine and I sighed.

"Yeah, but it still exists. I'd rather do it tonight than tomorrow." I pointed out and Xander shrugged.

"Or don't do it at all." He suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and then, I could get detention! How fun." I muttered sarcastically.

"Well, that wouldn't be much of a change, would it?" He questioned and I looked at him in shock, offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded and Xander raised an eyebrow at me.

"Becks, you're always in detention nowadays." Xander commented and I gave a shrug.

"Well, how can one focus on homework when they're fighting vampires, witches and crazy bug ladies?" I pointed out and Xander rolled his eyes. "Not to mention that I've been trying to learn how to fight with Buffy."

That had been an interesting day. Buffy had thought that it'd be a good idea to teach us the basics of fighting properly after the witch fiasco.

"Xander, you're letting your guard down." Buffy had told him as he lay flat on his back, his hand covering his face, groaning.

"Gee, Buff, you don't need to hit so hard." He muttered and she'd shrugged.

"I'm holding back the best I can. Besides, the vampires will." She'd then turned to me. "Your turn."

I nodded, getting into the stance she'd showed us and I dodged as she came at me, aiming for a roundhouse kick but she'd grabbed my foot, throwing me to the floor, which caused me to land on my back, painfully.

Not two seconds later, Willow had joined us and Buffy giggled at the sight of us all lying on our backs, on the library floor.

"Are you quite sure this is a good idea?" Giles had questioned, after we'd finished, all sore and a bit bruised; well, except for Buffy.

Xander and Willow had decided to stick with research after that but personally I'd prefer being able to fight so Buffy still continued to teach me when she had the time, which wasn't often. Giles also helped out where he could.

"I still can't believe that you kept doing that. It hurts." Xander pointed out.

"Almost getting eaten by your ex boyfriend is worse." I joked half heartedly and Xander lost his grin, glaring at me.

"That's not very funny." He snapped and I shrugged.

"It wasn't supposed to be. It's just a fact." I muttered and he sighed.

"Don't do that." He murmured, his voice quiet and pleading. I looked up in surprise.

"Do what?"

"Treat what happened between you and Jesse as… A joke, as something to be shrugged off, as if it doesn't matter. He came so close to killing you, Becks, it's terrifying." Xander stressed and my gaze softened.

"Are you still having the nightmares?" Xander had only told me about them once and so I guessed they'd stopped but his small nod stopped that thought in its tracks.

"Aren't you?" He questioned and I shook my head; they'd only been around for the first week or so and then they'd dissipated. Mostly.

"I get the odd one. But most nights, I'm nightmare free." I told him and he sighed.

"Must be nice." He muttered and I put a hand on his arm.

"They will go away. You just need some time." I told him and he sighed.

"Yeah, well, look at you. Three weeks and you're already back to normal; business as usual. Then I take forever to get to that point." He muttered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it only makes sense that the eldest gets better first." I joked, trying to lighten the mood but Xander didn't say anything; I sighed.

"Look, either way you'll be fine. Whether it takes you a day or a month, you will be fine. And hey, you have me and Willow and Buffy and hell, even Giles. You have a lot of people around you Xander that care and you know you can always talk to me." I tried to convince him and he was silent for a few seconds before wandering over and pulling me into a tight and crushing hug.

"Thanks, Becks." He whispered into my ear and I smiled, hugging my brother back even tighter.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish this Biology homework." I pushed him away and he rolled his eyes as I bent down to look over the work.

~8~8~

The zoo was not the most fun place to be in Sunnydale. But it was a lot better than school. I wandered around the zoo, looking curiously at the animals that I'd seen a million times before when I spotted Buffy up ahead.

Rather than calling her, I walked slowly, trying to make my footfalls as quiet as possible and when I was within reach, I pushed her shoulders, hoping to make her jump.

She turned around, grinning at me. "Slayer senses, remember? You'll have to be a bit quieter than that." She pointed out and I frowned.

"Damn." I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't stress, you'll get there. You were pretty close. Your shoes are too heavy." She explained and I looked down at my docs curiously.

"I'm not getting new shoes." I told her, and she smiled.

"I wouldn't. They're really nice." She agreed when I spotted Kyle, Tor, Heidi and Rhonda coming our way.

"Watch out, the pack are coming our way." I muttered and Buffy looked up, spotting the gang.

"Oh look, it's Buffy and all of her friends." Kyle taunted as he reached us, a sickening grin on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"That's a witty." Buffy commented idly.

"Do you ever wonder why nobody ever cool wants to hang out with you?" Tor questioned mockingly and I raised my eyebrows.

"Just thankful." Buffy replied.

"Were you this popular at your old school, before you got kicked out?" Rhonda jeered and Buffy looked down as they moved closer, closing in.

"Hey, why don't you back off!" I snapped, and they whipped around to me, laughing.

"Oh look. The kitten has claws." Kyle sneered and I glared.

"Kitten," I spat the word out, "is gonna slap you in a minute if you don't eff off." I threatened and Buffy put a hand on my arm.

"Becky, just leave it." She muttered. "They're not worth getting detention for." She glared and I glowered as the gang laughed, moving away.

"You should listen to your friend and be a good little girl." Tor mocked as they walked past, Rhonda purposely bumping into me as she moved past and I stiffened, wanting nothing more than to punch them in the face, desperately.

"Why'd you stop me? I could've taken them on." I muttered and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"There's four of them and one of you Becky. And you'd get into massive trouble with Principal Flutie. They're not worth that." She told me and I shrugged.

"They would be. They're bullies." I told her and she gave a sigh.

"I know. But they're still not worth a detention or a suspension. Which you know is what would happen." She pointed out and I exhaled loudly.

"Yeah, I know."

We wandered over to the elephants when an overly excited Xander and Willow ran up to us, both grinning widely and out of breath.

"Hey, Buffy, Becks!" Xander grinned widely.

"You guys missed it!" Willow exclaimed.

"Missed what?" Buffy questioned, curious.

"We just saw the zebras mating!" I made a face as Xander nodded at Willow. "Thank you, very exciting."

"It was like the Heimlich, with stripes!" The pair seemed very hyper over seeing two zebras mating and Buffy and I exchanged glances, eyebrows raised.

"And I missed it. Yet somehow I'll find the courage to live on." Buffy stated with mock disappointment, a small smile on her face and I rolled my eyes at her as we started wandering away from the elephants we'd been stood by.

"Where were you guys?" Willow asked.

"Eh, I was looking at the fishes." She shrugged.

Willow seemed very over-excited. "Was it cool?"

Buffy stared at her. "It was fishes." She stated.

"I'm feelin' that you're not in the field trip spirit here." Xander commented and BUffy faltered slightly.

"Well, it would… It's nothing, I… We do the same zoo trip at my old school every year. Same old, same old." Buffy explained, looking around the zoo in a bored manner.

"Buffy, this isn't just about looking at a bunch of animals. This is about not being in class!" Xander emphasised.

Buffy looked like she'd just been told the secret of life, judging by the grin on her face. "You know, you're right. Suddenly the animals look shiny and new."

"Gotta have perspective." Xander said and I laughed.

"Xander, you have anything but perspective." I teased and he faked offense.

"I'll have you know I have heaps of perspective!" He argued and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I muttered sarcastically and he pushed me to the side playfully as we wandered through the zoo, Buffy and Willow laughing at our antics.

Yellow tape and movement caught my eye, and I nudged the others as the 'Pack' and Lance went into the Hyena House, which was blocked off with yellow tape. We exchanged glances, our eyebrows raised.

"What are Kyle and his buds doing with Lance?" Willow questioned and I frowned as they practically pushed the poor boy inside.

"Oh playing with him as a cat plays with a mouse." Xander said sarcastically and I glared at the Hyena House where the 'Pack' and Lance had disappeared into.

"What is it with those guys?" Buffy questioned, a look of distaste on her face.

"They're obnoxious. Professionally." Willow explained and I scoffed.

"They're bullies. Preying on the weak and those who can't fend for themselves. There too coward to even go around by themselves." I spat, unable to keep the scowl off my face.

"Wow, Becky. Someone has a hatred. And here I thought that was only for Cordelia." Buffy teased, a grin on her face and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't help it. I just don't like bullies." I shrugged and she nodded her head to the side, understanding.

"Yeah, well, I'd better extract Lance before…" Buffy went to move forward but I stopped her, my arm out in front.

"Let me?" I asked, my head tilted to the side and a fake sweet smile on my face. Buffy paused before grinning at me and I nodded at her, before making my way into the Hyena House, ducking under the yellow tape with ease.

I looked around the Hyena House curiously; there was something weird in the air, not a smell but like a presence. I paused, looking around but then there were shouts up ahead and I shook the ominous thoughts out of my head, running towards the noise. Lance, the nerdy, slightly scrawny kid was being pushed into the bars and the two boys, Kyle and Tor were pressing down on his neck. I could see the hyenas, growling viciously.

I darted over, pulling Kyle off the boy, glaring at him. "Hey, go and bully someone else for a change! Or maybe, get a grip and leave people alone!" I snarled, forming a fist.

"Wow, kitten really does have claws." Kyle taunted and my blood boiled, rage filling me. I punched with as much might as I could, like Buffy had taught and his head whipped to the side. My hand came away bloody. He turned his head slowly, glowering viciously, his lip bleeding but then the hyenas growled and we all turned to them, curiously, as their eyes flashed green.

~8~8~

Rebecca's eyes dark eyes flashed ivy and as the members of her pack around her laughed, she turned to the boy; _Lance_, the host's memories told her, and she grinned, being able to easily smell his fear. It made her mouth water and she joined in the laughter as the boy, (_Lance_, she reminded herself), darted out of the Hyena House.

~8~8~

Rebecca never spoke to her friends, or rather, the host's friends as they left the zoo, sitting apart from them on the bus back. The male, Xander kept shooting her strange glances, to which she replied with vicious glares. That only made him warier.

"Alright, what is the matter with you?" Xander demanded when they'd got back to their house and Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?" She questioned, throwing her bag onto her bed.

"You've been acting really off since we went to the zoo." He snapped and she gave a shrug.

"So? What do you care?" Rebecca retorted. He looked offended.

"Because I'm your brother, I'm supposed to care about this stuff." He retaliated.

"Well don't! I don't need you to care about me." Rebecca hissed at him, her voice lowering to a growl and the boy looked taken aback; the primal beast could also sense hurt behind the shock and she smirked to herself in satisfaction. Maybe that would convince him to leave her alone.

He left the room a few seconds later, slamming the door harshly behind him and she sighed in relief, opening the wardrobe with a bang. She pulled out dress after dress, until she found one she was looking for; short, over the shoulder and black with sequins inlaid into the shoulder. The girl paired it with her highest heels and by 8:34 she was ready; hair curled and mussed, smoky eyes and a bold, bright red lipstick. She didn't bother grabbing a jacket.

Xander was already there when she made it to the Bronze, as were the other two friends, Buffy and Willow. Rebecca made a face in secret before going over to them, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Hey, you're late." Buffy commented, smiling and Rebecca faked a look of surprise.

"Oh, I am? That's a shame, didn't notice. Miss much?" She questioned, grabbing a piece of the food that was on the table. She didn't notice the weird looks that the trio were sending each other, focusing on the food.

"Becky, what's with the outfit?" Willow questioned, looking puzzled and the brunette looked down, shrugging.

"What's wrong with it?" She challenged; her eyes had a dangerous look in them and the red-head backpedalled hastily.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just.. Different." She shrugged and Rebecca dropped her gaze.

"I like it." She stated. "End of discussion." The primal threw what was left of the food on the table, glaring. "What is that shit?" She demanded and Buffy exchanged weird looks with the other two.

"Well it was my buttery croissant." The blonde stated, mildly offended and Rebecca scoffed.

"That's not food. That's just pastry." She snapped.

"What's up with you tonight?" Buffy questioned and Rebecca gave another shrug.

"I'm fine. Just a bit restless. And bored." Rebecca paused, sniffing the air and she looked around to see Kyle and the rest of her pack entering. She smirked at them, a slight upturn quirk of the lip as Kyle sized her up. Rebecca stood taller, the heels giving her the extra height she needed to be the same size. They locked eyes, Rebecca glaring him down; he was the first to drop his gaze and Rebecca smirked triumphantly as they sneaked away, Kyle staying for a few seconds more.

"Kitten became a lion." Rebecca warned, eyeing the split lip he was now sporting and he nodded, following the rest of the pack. Buffy made a comment about them which was ignored.

They went over to another table, where an overweight kid was sitting and Rebecca watched the altercation with interest.

"Y'know, I don't understand why you're sitting at our table." Kyle taunted.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be hovering over the football stadium with 'Goodyear' written on you?" Rhonda ridiculed and they began to laugh; Rebecca joined in, giggling. She frowned when her 'friends' glared at her when she turned back, confused.

"The kid's fat. Hence, funny." She tried to explain but Willow just shook her head at her.

"You're all boring me." Rebecca said after a few minutes of awkward silence and she went out into the middle of the dance floor. The music turned sensual and slow and Rebecca began moving her body in a fluid motion, with all the grace of a feline. Her pack came over and Kyle put his hands on her waist, moving with her. Rebecca smirked, especially as he leaned down to kiss her. She slipped out of his grasp, sneering at his shocked loom and she let out a giggle; the rest of the pack did as she followed and Kyle slinked away, humiliated by the leader of the pack, as they continued to giggle.

Rebecca continued to dance with the pack, the music sending them into a frenzy. The brunette danced and kissed anyone who came near to dance with her that wasn't of her pack; boys with short hair, girls with long hair and everyone in between. She was certain she even kissed a few vampires at one point but she snarled at them when they tried to take her outside; her pack joined in the snarling, protecting her.

When Rebecca got back to her house, Xander was pretending to be asleep. Rebecca never woke him. She slept uneasily, restless, missing the comfort her pack brought. She woke to whimpering and groaned, confused at where the noise was coming from. Rebecca looked over at the other bed, to see the boy tossing and turning, whimpering in his sleep.

His fear was so potent and powerful, the hyena in her could smell it with ease, it was almost overpowering. The boy's whimpering subsided and the girl laid back down, enjoying the quiet. She knew the other boy, the brother was awake and knew that he'd seen that she was awake as well. Rebecca never said anything though and Xander never tried to make conversation. The primal was relieved.

~8~8~

They never spoke the next morning; Rebecca got up, got dressed in a short skirt, another pair of heels and a crop top, her makeup similar to the previous night and left. Her brother was left to walk on alone as the girl went on to find the rest of her pack.

"Hey Becky, what's up?" A scrawny boy about 5 feet tall wandered over to the girl, having to crane his neck up to see her.

"The sky." Rebecca answered snarkily, not even bothering to sound polite.

"Also you apparently. What's with the heels?" He questioned; Jonathan, a voice in the back of the girl's head said and she looked down at him.

"I like them. Problem?" She challenged and Jonathan must've noticed the dangerous look in her eyes because he wandered off, muttering 'no' under his breath.

She wandered through the halls of the school, glaring at those who looked her way who glanced away in a hurry. Her heels stopped making noise as Rebecca paused, her keen smell picking up the scent of the Slayer, Buffy. There was another smell and Rebecca sniffed harder and she almost sighed in delight as the scent of meat wafted towards her. Rebecca stood up straighter, highlighting her authority and power as she strutted towards where the scent was coming from. She entered the corridor and the pig started squealing in terror; Rebecca inwardly cursed when she saw that Buffy was holding the creature.

Rebecca knew she wasn't powerful enough to fight Buffy and get the pig so she walked on, leering down at the Slayer; Rebecca was much taller than the Slayer anyway, without the added height of the heels. The blonde was trying fiercely to keep the defenseless animal in her arms as the girl went past. The animal's fear was delectable but it was the Slayer's suspicion that she could feel, coming off her in waves that worried the brunette. She had to find her pack.

~8~8~

It didn't take long. Rebecca picked up their scent as she reached the changing rooms and she found the two females, Rhonda and Heidi. They nuzzled and sniffed her, as Rebecca did the same, relieved to be with them.

Buffy and Willow were there also but the three girls ignored them, more concerned with their pack and they walked away, still refusing to leave each other's side.

Dodgeball was the game that they had to play and Rebecca separated herself from her pack, going to the other team, a dangerous smirk on her face. Her pack looked on curiously but said nothing.

Buffy, Xander and Willow exchanged uneasy glances, as Rebecca leered at them. The game started and Rebecca took out as many of the other team as she could, doing so easily and with little effort.

She hit Willow, the impact almost sending her to the floor who trudged dejectedly off the course, shooting the girl hurt and confused glances. Xander, enraged and flustered by her actions threw one back, which missed the girl by an inch.

Rebecca felt fury boiling in her veins and the one she threw back did send Xander to the floor, the force behind it propelling the ball into her stomach. He got back up a few seconds later, winded and traipsed off the dodgeball course.

Buffy glared at the girl who sneered back. A few minutes later and they were few students left on the course; Buffy, Lance and the pack. Rebecca was the only one was left on her team.

The pack looked at her, waiting for instructions and she gave a nod towards the scrawny boy as Buffy stared at her. The pack picked up a dodgeball each and threw it at Lance, who dived to the floor, curling himself up as the pack threw the ball. Each one hit its mark and Rebecca smirked as Buffy helped the boy up, glaring at Rebecca. The smirk followed her until the girl left the gym, followed by the pack.

Xander was waiting for her when she left the gym, which she'd been expecting. "Wait here. Stay close." Rebecca ordered curtly as her brother grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her away from the pack. Tor growled but Rebecca waved him down.

"What is wrong with you?! And why are you hanging around with them?!" Xander demanded and Rebecca paused as if thinking, head tilted to one side.

"Hmm… Maybe because they're fun? And they don't pine after girls who won't ever look twice at them? And they don't wake me up in the night whimpering from nightmares like a big baby?"

Xander recoiled, as if he'd been slapped.

"And they don't endanger my life every second I am with them." Rebecca knew Buffy was nearby and made sure that she would be able to hear what she was saying. "And they don't obsess over books and school when in reality nothing they want will ever happen." She snarled and Xander dropped his arm. She caught sight of Buffy and Willow's shocked faces behind Xander's distraught one and she sauntered back to her pack, laughing hysterically.

They were outside when Rebecca stopped, sniffing the air. The smell of cooked meat floated towards her and she grinned, heading towards where it was coming from.

"Becky, what do you think of Phoebe from 'FRIENDS'? Please tell Jonathan here that she is not a hottie." The blonde boy tried to explain but Rebecca ignored him, as Tor and Heidi grabbed the meat from their burgers.

The two boys looked outraged. "Hey, what the heck?! You can't do that!" Jonathan shouted but a vicious glare from Rebecca silenced him.

"You're sharing." Kyle answered curtly and Rebecca smiled sweetly but there was a dangerous undertone lurking in it.

"Friends share, don't they Jonathan? And I know we're friends, aren't we?" Rebecca smiled simperingly and the boy nodded before she turned to her pack. "Is it any good?" She asked once they'd taken a bite. They shook their heads, throwing the meat back onto their plates, ignoring the protests.

"It's too well-done." Tor replied, face one of disgust and Rebecca paused, remembering the pig.

"Come on. I know where we can get something better." She grinned and they strolled away, Kyle walking over the table.

Rebecca heard the blonde, Andrew say something before they left and she grinned; "dude, that girl is terrifying."

The faculty room was empty, except for the pig and the pack pulled the blinds down as Rebecca breathed in deeply, admiring the scent. They all approached the cage and the pig began to squeal and cry as Rebecca grinned sinisterly.

"It's luuuuunchtime!"

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought of the change! Don't forget to review, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	6. The Pack: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey, got a much faster update for you this time, I hope you like it! Thanks to those who are reviewing, following and/or favouriting this story! It means a lot!**

**Just One Face In The Crowd: Haha, you'll have to wait and see, I'm afraid and yes, it's very fun to write Dangerous Becky, this has probably been my favourite episode to write so far! I'm glad you liked it, I hope you like this one just as much!**

**Grapejuice101: I'm glad you like the twist and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Hope (Guest): So happy that you liked the change to the plot, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**  
**The Pack: Part 2.**

Rebecca had blood around her lips, and she could feel meat in her teeth. Her nails, underneath and around were bloody. Her stomach felt full and satisfied, her body growing complacent around the others.

They heard footsteps approaching and they lost the complacency immediately; they all shot up, on alert, wary. The student passed by without looking in and they relaxed, before standing back up; Rebecca wiped away the blood and tried to clean her hands as much as she could to destroy the evidence of her time there.

They leave, Rebecca in front and the pack bringing up the rear. They sauntered up the steps to the quad, students skirting around them as they went, looking their way curiously, as Rebecca's heels hit the floor in a threatening way, her hair swishing behind her. The primal glared at Lance, who froze, cowering slightly but they walked on.

Rebecca stopped as a familiar scent filled her nose and she looked up at the balcony, noticing the backs of Xander, Willow and Buffy. She could see their lips moving but couldn't hear anything. Frowning, Rebecca moved forward slightly to be within better earshot, curious as to what they'd been saying.

"... I've known her my entire life, Buffy. We've always been so close. I just don't understand what's happened." Willow sounded upset but she hadn't cried.

"I think there's something wrong with her." Buffy commented and Rebecca's frown grew to a scowl. She knew that she'd have to deal with the Slayer at some point.

"There's not. It's my fault." Xander said and Rebecca rolled her eyes at his self absorption.

"How would it be your fault?" The Slayer questioned and she saw him shrug.

"She barely said anything to you two. I was her main target. She's been acting weird around me more so than you two. She didn't speak to me at all last night when I-" Xander stopped talking and Buffy caught on why, quickly changing the subject.

"No. It still doesn't explain why she's hanging out with the dode patrol. Something's going on. Something weird." She made to move away.

"Where you going?" Xander questioned and she turned back.

"To talk to the expert on weird." Buffy replied, before leaving and Rebecca cursed under her breath before turning to the rest of her pack.

"We have to separate but don't leave the school grounds. I'm going back to the faculty room." Rebecca ordered.

Kyle stepped closer; whilst the heels did give Rebecca a fair bit of height, it made it so that Kyle was at eye level and he squared up to her, glaring. "Why should we listen to you?" He growled and Rebecca glowered back.

"Because I am the alpha of this group. And you know that in a fight, I would win. Kitten has more than claws, Kyle." She snarled his human name and he stepped back, glaring but not questioning her, nodding once.

Rebecca bowed her head at them before they each wandered in a different direction, the brunette headed back towards the faculty room but darted into a different room when she saw Flutie coming down the hall, coming from the faculty room. He looked furious as he stalked past her and she made her way to the faculty room, going into a classroom near it so as to lessen the suspicion.

She waited for the Slayer to return to the faculty room, bored and irritated. She studied her nails, her heels clipping against the floor in annoyance. She paused, sniffing the air, her head shooting up as she heard footsteps nearing and the scent of the Slayer reached her.

She stood up, making her footfalls as silent as possible even with the heels as Buffy examined the remains of their lunch. Rebecca stood behind the Slayer, who jumped when she spun round to see the brunette standing there.

"Becky." It was a startled statement and Rebecca could see the wary hesitation in her eyes. She moved to the side and the girl followed her movements, towering over the Slayer in her heels.

Buffy sighed. "This is ridiculous. We need to talk." She went to move away then pounced on the girl, the strength sending them both toppling to the floor, the blonde on top of the dark-haired girl, pinning her down.

"This is what you call talking?" Rebecca scoffed, a growl building in her throat as she flipped the Slayer over, smirking as the positions were reversed.

"Get off of me." Buffy ordered, but her voice wavered as the hyena's smirk widened.

"I like this version of talking better." She leered as Buffy struggled. "Not so much fun on the other side is it?" She taunted.

"You're in trouble, Becky. You are infected with some hyena thing, it's like demonic possession!" Buffy stressed and Rebecca giggled.

"Slayer… This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" The girl grinned and the Slayer pushed her off; Rebecca's back hit the floor and she winced as they both got back to their feet, Rebecca's grin turning to a scowl, the giggle turning to a deep growl, from in the back of her throat.

"You're just jealous cause you don't have this kind of power. Even with all your Slayer strength… You'll never have this kind of power." Rebecca advanced on the Slayer, who backed away nervously.

"Look, Becky, I don't want to hurt you…" The girl started but Rebecca pushed her against the vending machine, gripping her wrists tight.

"That's good. Means I can hurt you." Rebecca snarled as the Slayer struggled in her grip. "Oh come on! Where are all those moves you taught me? Cat got your tongue?" She taunted, giggling.

Buffy scowled, and her knee thrusted upwards, hitting Rebecca in the crotch and the girl fell to the floor, growling at the pain. "You think that's enough?!" Rebecca threatened and Buffy shook her head, grabbing the girl roughly by her hair.

"No. But this is." Rebecca blacked out as her head hit the table.

~8~8~

Rebecca's head was splitting when she finally came to and she groaned, looking around at where she was. She rolled her eyes as she noticed that she was inside the cage, then noticed the familiar red hair, that was sitting at the desk on the computer.

"Willow." The girl called and the red-head paused the hyena video before turning to Rebecca, her gaze wary.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned and Rebecca scoffed lightly.

"As if I was hit in the head with a desk. Which, is pretty accurate considering that's exactly what happened." Rebecca commented and Willow gave a small smile before she masked her face again; the hyena caught the look. She looked around the cage in a bewildered manner. "Why am I in here?"

Willow chose her words carefully. "You're… resting."

The hyena gave a small scoff. "You've got me all locked up now." Rebecca got to her feet slowly, still wincing at the pain in her head. She noticed the keys sticking out of the red-head's skirt pocket; she kept her smirk to herself.

"Cause you're sick. Buffy said…"

"Oh sure. Listen to the Slayer whose only solution is to fight. What a fantastic idea! God, I wonder how she'd react if someone really was sick!" Rebecca jeered and Willow frowned, moving closer.

"That's not fair. Buffy's saved both of our lives and Xander's." Rebecca's lip curled at the mention of her brother.

"Ah yes. Xander. Why isn't he here? I thought he'd have stayed too." Rebecca commented and Willow shrugged.

"He wanted to. I told him not to."

"Why?"

"Because I know you better than even he does. He thinks he knows you the best... He doesn't." Willow explained and Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"And what? You do?" She mocked and Willow frowned further.

"Of course. You told me that once. I know who your first crush was. I know that you still suffer with nightmares from your ordeal with Jesse, despite your lies to Xander. I know that you train with Buffy so that you'll never be helpless again." Willow murmured, moving even closer; she was almost at the cage now and Rebecca tilted her head to the side, grinning.

"Okay. So you know a few secrets. Big whoop. But do you know the things that I think in the darkest corners of my mind? You claim to know me, to know me better than anyone does: show me. Prove it to me." Rebecca hissed, her voice quiet and practically silk.

Willow stepped forward, hazel eyes locked with dark brown eyes; Rebecca's hand slipped towards the gap, reaching out to try and snatch the keys from the red-head but she managed to jump back in time, smirking.

"Looks like I do know you. Human and hyena." She turned back around as Rebecca started screaming at the girl, banging on the metal, furious at being tricked. She calmed down after a few minutes when the girl just ignored her, re-playing the video. Rebecca leaned against the bars of the age, annoyed by the restriction.

The girl continued to watch the video, when a familiar scent became noticeable to Rebecca and she perked up, looking at the window of the library. She grinned when she saw her pack at both windows, winking. Kyle nodded at her, waiting for her lead.

"Willow…" Rebecca murmured, lengthening the name.

"I'm not listening." Willow responded childishly and Rebecca nodded at the window, where Heidi popped up, continuing what Rebecca started.

"Wiiiiiillooooow..." Heidi hummed and Willow whirled round, annoyed.

"Becky, shut up!" She shouted as the noise sounded again; she looked puzzled for a moment, as she realised that Rebecca hadn't said anything, who looked bemused. Willow turned to the window, gasping as she saw that the hyenas were there, as they smashed the windows, fighting their way in through the glass.

Willow left as Rebecca pounded against the cage doors, the pack running over to free her; Kyle bent down the door as the others pushed at it, Rebecca managing to free herself. They all paused to sniff each other, whining before Rebecca rushed off to the exit of the library, following the scent of the red-head. Rebecca frowned as they reached the corridor, her scent mingling with others that were once there. The leader growled, heels clicking against the floor rapidly as they rushed around the corridor, splitting up. Heidi followed Rebecca as they made their way to a classroom and Rebecca knew instantly that Willow was in here; she looked around, unable to see her and motioned for Heidi to leave - the girl did, shutting the door and Willow emerged from underneath the desk, shrieking when she realised that Rebecca hadn't left, who grinned. The red-head jumped back against the window, as Rebecca leapt onto the desk, growling viciously. She ran around the teacher's desk, pushing over a student desk and chair as Rebecca gave chase, unable to avoid the fallen desk, tripping over it, landing sprawled out on the floor. She crawled back onto her feet as the Slayer took out Heidi. Rebecca growled, rushing her but Buffy lashed out with a kick, causing Rebecca to go sprawling on the floor. The rest of her pack appeared at the end of the hallway, as the Slayer, Willow, Giles and her brother ran in the opposite direction, Rebecca chasing after them desperately, the pack following.

They disappeared into a classroom, the door slamming shut behind them and they spent a few seconds pounding on the door before growling, sneaking away.

Rebecca paused when they got out of the school, sniffing the air experimentally. Hunger gnawed at her stomach and Heidi whined. Rebecca shushed her, before they moved away, keeping to the shadows, prowling.

It didn't take long to find a family that was out of the house and Rebecca smiled, nodding at them, signalling that this was their next target. Kyle called the boy's name, as they moved towards the car, Kyle jumping onto the car without much disturbance and notice from the family, who were just puzzled as to where the voice was coming from. Rebecca gave Kyle a look and he nodded back at her, before ducking down to the window where the boy was sat, grinning. The boy screamed, as did his mother and the father began shouting at them to get off as the hyenas began jumping on the car and the windshield. Rebecca broke the back window with her elbow, as the boy screamed at her to "get away". Rebecca snarled, reaching in to grab the boy as his mother tried to protect him herself, screaming his name. Rebecca paused as another figure hit the roof of the car and Kyle flew off, falling past the window.

"Didn't your mom teach you? Don't play with your food." Rebecca grinned at the sound of the Slayer's voice, pulling out of the car window to smirk at her, the pack surrounding her. Buffy straightened and put her hands on her hips, gazing down at them challengingly.

"C'mon. You know what you really want. Question is: do you have the power to get it?" Rebecca growled at her words as the Slayer ran, the pack following with haste, Rebecca in the lead. They ran through the forests, and Rebecca barely even noticed as they began to enter the zoo grounds, too focused on the chase to care where they were.

They entered the Hyena House and Rebecca barely even noticed the man with the knife to the red-head's throat as she tackled the Slayer, the both of them hitting the floor, Rebecca growling in her ear, as the pack jumped on top. The man screamed something and the pack looked up, their eyes flashing green. The hyena had left them.

~8~8~

My head hurt, and I looked around me, disorientated and confused. The past few days came back to me and I groaned before looking up at the sound of growling, fear and anger filling me at the sight of Willow.

"WILL!" I screamed, jumping up from the floor, my heels hindering my run - I slipped them off, holding them in one hand as the man went to bite the red-head and I slammed into him, my heels hitting him around the head. He got back up, gripping my jacket and his fist flew, sending me flying to the floor. Buffy raced over, attacking the man who retaliated. I got to my bare feet, seeing the rest of the pack making their way towards the doors, terrified at what they were witnessing before turning back to the fight; Buffy lifted the man who had tried to attack Willow, throwing him - she threw him too far and he landed in the hyena cage. I gasped as he tried to climb back up the railings but the snarling was a clear indication that he hadn't made it as he fell back down, his screams filling the air.

Willow looked pained and I went over to her, only just now noticing the bindings that were holding her wrists together; I removed them gently, thinking of all the things that I had done and said whilst the hyena had possessed me. A glance over at Buffy who was stood at the hyena cage showed that she was upset about being unable to stop the death of the man.

There were the sound of rapid footsteps; my brother and Giles came running out of a nearby cupboard, looking confused and dishevelled.

"Did we miss anything?" Giles questioned and I smiled softly at my brother, making a split second decision.

"That's quite what I'd like to know."

~8~8~

They briefly explained what happened as we walked back from the zoo, despite already knowing; I noticed how they left off how I had behaved, for which I was grateful. I already had the memories of how I had treated the most important people in my life; I didn't need a re-count from them.

Walking home with just my brother was tense, as he didn't seem sure of what to make of me and I wasn't sure what to say.

"Xander… I'm sorry for however I behaved to make you so upset." I said, and he sighed, looking at me from out of the corner of his eyes.

"You really can't remember anything?" He questioned and I gave a small shrug, the lie weighing heavy on my shoulders.

"Not a thing. But I'm still sorry." Xander pulled me into a hug, smiling softly.

"There's no point in being mad at you for something you can't remember." He murmured and I sighed, closing my eyes as I hugged him tighter.

_But you should be mad at me Xander, _I thought to myself._ I can remember everything that happened and now I'm lying about it. Oh god, Xander… You should be more than just mad at me..._

~8~8~

"I hear the vice-principal's taking over, till they can find a new one." Willow explained.

It was the next day, and I was back to my normal clothes; black docs, skinny jeans and a 'Central Perk' t-shirt, my make-up minimal. We wandered through the school grounds, heading towards the stairs.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find a new principal. Unless they ask what happened to the last one." Xander gave a smile as I frowned.

"But I had nothing to do with Flutie's death, right?" I stressed, seeming panicked and they shook their heads.

"You only ate the pig." Willow stated and my eyes went wide.

"I did what?!" I exclaimed and Xander laughed slightly.

"You ate a pig. And it was not cooked and called bacon."

I whined, putting my head in my hands as the three laughed.

"Well, it wasn't technically you." Buffy shrugged and I sighed.

"All I remember is the field trip, following Kyle and his gang into the Hyena House and then some guy all in blue has a knife to Willow's throat." I explained, hoping against hope that they wouldn't notice the lie. They didn't.

"You saved my life." Willow grinned and I allowed myself a small smile, pulling her into a hug.

"That's what friends do." I replied, smiling.

"This is definitely the superior Becky. Accept no substitutes." Buffy stated firmly and I smiled before pausing, hesitantly.

"I didn't do anything… else around you guys, did I?" I questioned nervously and they exchanged looks for a second before each shaking their heads; I gave a posed sigh of relief, before smiling at them. Buffy, Xander and Willow said goodbye, each having lessons and mentioned something about lunch. The three wandered away, leaving me alone and I placed my head in my hands again, groaning before turning around, almost running into Giles, who looked amused.

"I've been reading up on my, uh, animal possession and I cannot find anything anywhere about memory loss afterwards." He explained and my eyes widened, an awkward smile on my face.

"Did you tell them that?" I gestured towards the three that had just left and he leaned towards me.

"Your secret dies with me." He whispered and I gave a sigh of relief, leaning against the balcony.

"Thank god! You're a lifesaver." I told him, and he patted me on the shoulder, standing next to me.

It was silent for a moment. And then, "I liked it."

Giles looked startled. "What?"

"The power. I liked it. I liked having that kind of power." I confessed and Giles looked bewildered.

"I didn't like the things that I did, don't misunderstand me. But the actual power itself…" I trailed off, unable how to continue. "I spoke to Kyle and the other members of the pack. They're all disgusted by the ordeal and traumatised by it. But for me… It's one of the best things I experienced. Having that power; being stronger than everyone else…" I sighed, head in my hands. "I don't want to crave that kind of power, Giles." I stressed and he exhaled slowly.

"I think that, uh, the power you had was something that must've been… Very extraordinary for anyone to experience. And for someone who is very often powerless… It makes sense that being powerful would be attractive. Those others, who were possessed were usually powerful, correct?" Giles asked and I nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. "Then clearly the power was too much for them to handle as it was, I suppose, too much power. But, Becky, there is a balance between powerless and powerful. The trick is finding the right one." Giles explained and I nodded, sighing.

"Thanks, Giles. That made me feel less of a freak." I smiled and he smiled back. "Well, one thing's for sure," I started, pushing myself off from the balcony.

"What's that?" Giles inquired.

"I'm going vegetarian."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter and Becky's secret! Is it going to come back and bite her in the arse, so to speak? Let me know what you think please!**


	7. Angel: Part 1

**Author's Note: Oh my god, I am SO sorry that this update took so long! I've had so much schoolwork and I have a ton of revision and ugh, circumstances have just got in the way! Not to mention my muse just decided to run off and hide for a while. Thank you for all those who have followed, favourited and reviewed, every single one means the world!**

**Just One Face In The Crowd: Yeah, I would say I felt bad at the end too, but that'd be a lie! XD Thank you, I just love Giles' involvement with all the Scoobies, in how he mentors them and I wanted that to be the same with Becky too! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Grapejuice101: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**  
**Angel: Part 1.**

The Bronze was insane on the night of the fumigation party as usual and I couldn't help to admire those dancing, smiling to myself. It had been around a week since the hyena incident and thankfully Giles hadn't mentioned anything since our talk. Buffy, Willow and Xander had been all too happy to forget about it and forgive me (although in their eyes, there was nothing to forgive.) There was another incident that had been playing on my mind though since the hyena fiasco - I'd kissed girls on that first night… And I'd liked it. I kissed boys as well and of course I'd liked that but I was struggling with the thought of liking girls. It wasn't exactly the norm. And this wasn't really something I could go to Giles about this time.

I realised that Willow was talking and Buffy and I looked up, unaware of what she was talking about.

"It's a lot of fun… What's it like where you two are?" She emphasised and I gave a shrug, forcing a smile out, as did Buffy.

"I'm sorry… I was just thinking about things…" Buffy trailed off and Willow caught on.

"So, we're talking about a guy?" Willow questioned and Buffy gave a shrug.

"Not exactly a guy. For us to have a conversation about a guy, there'd have to be a guy for us to have a conversation about." She paused, head tilted to one side. "Is that a sentence?"

Willow smiled understandingly. "You lack a guy."

"I do. Which is fine with me, most of the time, but…" Buffy trailed off, sighing.

"What about Angel?" Willow asked and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Angel? I can see him in a relationship. 'Hi honey, you're in grave danger. I'll see you next month.'" Buffy muttered sarcastically and Willow frowned.

"He's not around much, it's true." She admitted and Buffy seemed to zone out, looking dreamy.

"When he is around… it's like the lights dim everywhere else. You know how it's like that with some guys?" I looked over at a pretty girl, with long blonde hair and a slim waist, smiling before realising what I was doing.

I gave a slight cough, nodding, to keep up with the conversation as Willow murmured "yeah," looking towards my brother. I placed a hand on Willow's, smiling softly; she returned it sadly. We'd never really spoken about her crush on my brother even though we both knew it existed. But since Buffy had joined our little group, she had seemed to become more open about it; at least, to us.

My idiot brother came back over, moaning about the vileness of Cordelia, which I agreed with fervently. "What're you vixens up to?"

"Just sitting here, watching our barren lives pass by." Willow spotted a cockroach, stomping on it.

"Whoa, well, let's stop this crazy whirligig of fun! I'm dizzy!" Xander's tone was high in sarcasm but I could only look at him with eyebrows raised.

"Whirligig?" I questioned and he shrugged at me, not seeing the problem. I turned away in mock disgust, rolling my eyes at him.

"Alright, now I'm infecting those nearest and dear to me. I'm gonna call it a night." Buffy slid off the stool and Xander practically pouted, asking her to stay for one more dance but Buffy declined, walking away. Xander looked crushed, as Willow held up her boot, asking about a free drink.

A figure caught my eye in the midst of the dance floor; I slipped off the stool, heading towards the dance floor, my hips swaying to the beat of the music. Cordelia and her silly Cordettes were dancing with some of the boys and I sidled past, heading towards one of the teenage boys - he had an older vibe surrounding him and his outfit was out of date. His eyes were looking around the club as if he was browsing a butchers shop.

I sashayed up to him, grinning coyly and he smirked as we began to dance, swaying to the music. "Shall we take this outside?" He murmured in my ear after a few songs and I felt the stake in my boot dig in to my ankle. I gave a flirtatious grin, allowing him to lead me out to the back of the Bronze. As we passed Xander and Willow, behind the boy's back, I gave them a subtle nod.

It was warm out in the alley, illuminated by the streetlamp, although not by much. The boy let go of my hand and I moved a few steps forward, distancing myself from him. A vicious growl gave him away; a struck out with a roundhouse kick, which hit him in the stomach, reaching down to grab the stake from my combat boots.

"You're not the Slayer!" The vampire hissed, recovering from the kick, looking warily at the stake and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not." I agreed. "Just a girl with a stake. Do you wanna bet the odds?" I challenged and the vampire snarled, rushing at me.

I sidestepped hastily, stake whirling but the vampire knocked it out of my hands - I lashed out with a punch which he then returned, causing me to stumble backwards. The vampire advanced as my hand found the stake and he pounced; the stake penetrated his heart as he did so and he crumbled to dust all over me.

"Look at that. The odds were in my favour." I muttered to myself, getting up and sighing as I looked down at my dress; which was now covered in dust.

"Great." Xander and Willow came rushing out into the alley and I looked at them in disbelief. "Now you guys are here?!" I demanded and Willow looked sheepish.

"Willow found a cockroach and wanted a free drink." Xander explained and I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"So, I could've died out here… Because you wanted a free drink?" I questioned and Willow smiled sheepishly.

We'd been doing this for a while now; one of us would identify a potential vampire, Xander or I would intercept them and then we'd stake them outside. It was risky and reckless and Buffy would probably kill us if she knew… But it was a way for us to improve our own vampire-slaying skills without having to endanger the Slayer herself.

I just didn't know how much longer it would last.

~8~8~

"He spent the night? In your room? In your bed?" We were all in the library the next day, gathered around the table, discussing the events of last night; Xander was distraught by the events with Angel, Willow found it hopelessly romantic and Giles was more focused on the vampires that attacked her. I just wanted to know what fighting techniques he used, as he didn't have any supernatural abilities, according to Buffy.

"Not in my bed, by my bed." Buffy emphasised.

Willow was practically gushing. "That is so romantic! Did you, uh… I mean, did he, uh…?" Willow couldn't seem to phrase the sentence but Buffy knew what she meant, grinning widely.

"Perfect gentlemen."

"Buffy, c'mon, wake up and smell the seduction. It's the oldest trick in the book." Xander stated, his jealousy shining through.

"What? Saving my life? Getting slashed in the ribs?" Buffy challenged and Xander gave her a look.

"Duh! I mean, guys'll do anything to impress a girl. I-I once drank an entire gallon of Gatorade without taking a breath." He grinned, looking proud and I grimaced.

"That was gross." I commented and he glared at me as Willow smiled adoringly up at him.

"It was pretty impressive. Although later there was an ick factor." Willow remembered, frowning.

"I just want to know what his fighting technique was like. Can you introduce us so that he can teach me?" I questioned and Buffy looked offended.

"What's wrong with my teaching?" She questioned and I stuttered to reply and apologised but she waved it away, shaking her head and laughing slightly. "It's fine, I know where you're coming from. And no." She answered and I pouted playfully. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Can we steer this riveting conversation back to the events that happened earlier in the evening?" Giles reminded us, coming to the table. "You left the Bronze and were set upon by three unusually virile vampires." He placed a book in front of her. "Did they look like this?"

Buffy confirmed it, asking about the uniforms.

"It seems you encountered the Three. Warrior vampires, very proud and very strong." Giles explained.

"How is it you always know this stuff? You always know what's going on. I never know what's going on." Willow pointed out, looking confused.

"Well, you weren't here from midnight until six researching it." Giles pointed out and I rolled my eyes at the red-head who looked somewhat guilty.

"No, I was sleeping." She admitted.

"Obviously you're hurting the Master very much. He wouldn't send the Three for just anyone. We must step up our training with weapons. Becky, you can join us if you'd like." Buffy sent me a glare and I backpedaled hastily.

"Er, actually I have classes today, some of which I really can't miss…" I stuttered but I trailed off as Buffy's glare deepened and I sighed.

"I'll be there." I muttered in resignation.

"In the meantime, Buffy you should stay at ours until these Samurai guys are history." Xander commented and I whirled around to face him, hands out in a 'what' motion.

"What?" Buffy questioned, just as confused as I was.

"Ah-ah-ah, don't worry about Angel, Willow can run to your house and tell him to get out of town fast." Xander explained and I raised an eyebrow.

"Xander, we don't have a spare room. And I am not sleeping on the floor. Besides, I thought a vampire needed an invitation to enter a person's house?" I asked Buffy and she gave a shrug.

"Never decided to put it to the test."

"Angel and Buffy are not in any immediate jeopardy. Eventually the Master will send someone else, but in the meantime the Three, having failed, will offer their own lives in penance." Giles explained and I grinned at the blonde.

"Hey look, you killed the Three by surviving them." I pointed out and she rolled her eyes at me, smirking.

~8~8~

The weapons cabinet was open and Buffy was admiring the deadly instruments as I hung back, twirling my stake in my hand idly.

"Cool! Crossbow." She grinned, coming out of the cage pointing the weapon randomly - I ducked and she glared at me. "What can I shoot?" She asked Giles excitedly, who took it from her hands with a slight frown.

"Um, nothing. The crossbow comes later." He put it back as Buffy slouched and I smirked, to which she maturely replied by sticking her tongue out at me.

"You must first become proficient with the basic tools of combat." Buffy and I rolled our eyes as Giles spoke. "And let's begin," he exited the cabinet with two large poles. "With the quarterstaff. Which, incidentally will require countless hours of vigorous training." He handed the Slayer one. "I speak from experience."

Buffy looked bemused as I tried to hide my giggle with a cough. "Giles, 20th Century? I'm not gonna be fighting Friar Tuck." She pointed out.

"You never know with whom or what you'll be fighting." Giles stated, whilst putting on head pads and gloves. "And these traditions have been handed down through the ages. Now, you show me good, steady progress with the quarterstaff and in due course we'll discuss the crossbow." 'So English,' I thought to myself as he instructed Buffy to put on her pads.

She gave a small laugh, surprised by the statement. "I'm not gonna need pads to fight you."

Giles seemed affronted. "Well, we'll see about that." They both got into position, Buffy clearly a bit awkward on how to handle the weapon, as Giles shouted, "en garde!"

There was a pause, and then Giles made a mild thrust with the quarterstaff which Buffy parried, still mildly unsure. Giles made another offensive mood, the pace increasing and she blocked it, the sound of wood hitting wood echoing throughout the library. She took the offensive, knocking Giles' staff to the floor and punching him in the face - I winced, as the Slayer whacked the staff into his back before using it to take his legs out from underneath him. The Watcher fell flat onto his back, breathing heavily. Buffy stood smugly above him, leaning casually against the quarterstaff. I hopped off the table from where I was sat, placing the stake next to me.

"Good. We'll move onto the crossbow after Becky's turn." Giles stated weakly, as I gave him a hand up - he passed me the staff and I looked up, startled, looking from him to Buffy.

"I'm not fighting you?" I asked hopefully and he laughed, shaking his head before going to stand by the table.

I smiled nervously at Buffy who grinned smugly at me. "This should be fun." She teased and I frowned, glaring.

"You have an advantage, Slayer." I pointed out, emphasising her title and she moved forward without warning, striking out with the staff - I blocked it, pushing her away. I met her next blow before it connected with my side, using her offensive tactic to my own advantage, by pushing her staff away and throwing her off balance. I used her momentary unbalance to sweep her legs out from underneath her by use of the staff but she did the same to me from on the floor. My back hit the ground with a thud and I groaned.

"You win." I lamented, being able to feel where my bruises would be.

"Good fight though, Becky. You'd probably beat a vampire in a fight. MIght just have to keep your guard up a bit more." Buffy pointed out, as she helped me off the floor and I raised an eyebrow.

"Probably? Well, thanks for the vote of confidence." I teased; she rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Well, it's not as if you're planning on fighting any vampires soon, is it?" She questioned; I swallowed, forcing a smile onto my face and shaking my head.

"No, of course not." I lied.


	8. Angel: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and/or reviewed! Every single one means so much to me!**

**Just One Face In The Crowd: I'm glad you like the darker edge to Becky, it's probably one of my favourite parts to write, personally! And yes, Becky is going to be bi, I'm glad that you think it fits with her character's development! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked it, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**  
**Angel: Part Two.**

"Angel's a vampire?!" Willow's shock echoed all of ours. It was the next morning and we were sat in the courtyard, astounded at Buffy's revelation.

"So much for teaching me fighting. Explains where the strength comes from though." I commented and Buffy raised an eyebrow at me and I apologised quickly, falling silent.

"I can't believe this is happening. One minute we were kissing and the next minute…" She turned to Giles, frantic. "Can a vampire ever be a good person? Couldn't it happen?"

Giles looked pained. "A vampire isn't a person at all. It may have the movements, the, the memories, even the personality of the person that it took over, but it's still a demon at the core, there is no halfway."

Willow frowned. "So that'd be a no, huh?"

My own frown deepened. "It doesn't add up. Why help you, why defend you? Surely as a vampire, his first instinct would be kill - especially seeing as you're the Slayer." I pointed out and Buffy sighed in frustration.

"Was it part of the Master's plan somehow? Becky's right, it doesn't make sense!" Buffy questioned.

"If it was part of the Master's plan, why would he help you to defeat all of his plans so far? He warned you about the Harvest and the Anointed. You'd be dead if it wasn't for his help with the Three." I explained, listing off the reasons - Buffy just seemed to get more confused, sitting down on a bench. Xander sat next to her.

"Alright, uh, ignoring Becks' reasoning," he paused, as if deciding where to start. "You have a problem and it's not a small one. Let's take a breath and look at this calmly and objectively. Angel's a vampire. You're a Slayer. I think it's obvious what you have to do." Xander grinned but Buffy stared off into space for a few seconds; Xander turned to Giles for help as I nudged him in the back.

"Xander, drop it." I warned but Giles crouched down so that he was at eye-level with the blonde.

"Uh, it is a Slayer's duty…" Giles trailed off and I interjected as my brother tried to say something else. Buffy's eyes were wide and she had a frightened look in them, one that was strange to see in the Slayer.

"I think we should come at this from a different angle than stake now, ask questions later. We have no knowledge or proof that this Angel is working for the Master, or that he is trying to harm Buffy. All he has tried to do so far is help and he's done a pretty good job of it." I pointed out and Xander glared up at me.

"You're defending the bloodsucker?" He demanded and I put my hands up in defence.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Xand. Always has been, always will be my policy."

Giles stared up at me with a conflicting expression. "Giles, come on. You can't seriously be suggesting that we just assume he's evil because he's dead?"

Xander turned back to Buffy. "Look, I know you have feelings for this guy, but it's not like you're in love with him, right?"

I grabbed my brother's shoulder, annoyed at how he was ignoring me. "Xander, leave Buffy alone and listen to me for god's sake!"

"Why? So I can listen to you defending a filthy vampire?!" He snapped - there was an astonished "what?" from behind us, and we saw Cordelia looking shocked.

Xander gave a nervous laugh. "Not vampire. How can you defend an umpire?"

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt to cover up our conversation. She turned back to whatever she was looking at - we each watched as she stormed off to a girl who was wearing the same dress as her, complaining about how hers was 'one-of-a-kind'.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You think we have problems." She muttered snarkily and I gave a short, slightly mirthless laugh.

_'Oh how I'd love to have problems that simple,'_ my thoughts trailed off in a sigh.

~8~8~

Xander barely spoke to me the rest of the day, after I'd defended Angel. I wasn't as bothered as I probably should have been - I was still trying to understand why Angel hadn't attempted to kill Buffy. The theory was that he was working for the Master but the more that I thought about it, the more it didn't add up.

We were in the library later, researching up on Angel, Xander still not talking to me. We were each looking through our own dusty volumes, searching for any sign of Angel - the vampire who may be good.

"Here's something at last." Giles broke the silence, making Xander jump as he wandered up behind him.

"Can you please warn us before you do that?" Giles ignored him.

"There's nothing about Angel in the texts, but it suddenly occurred to me that it's been ages since I've read the diaries of any of the watchers before me."

I snorted unattractively, and everyone looked at me weirdly, Giles frowning. "The watchers have diaries?!" I exclaimed, giggling and he glared. I tried to compose myself, still giggling. "Sorry, I'm just trying to imagine some prim, posh British guy writing in a pink fluffy journal." I faked a bad and stereotypical British accent: "_Dear diary, today my Slayer fell in love with a vampire… Shit…_" Buffy and Willow laughed with me as Xander rolled his eyes and Giles glared further. The three of us fell silent, composing ourselves but before the Watcher could explain what he'd found, the red-head turned to Buffy.

"That musta been so embarrassing when you thought he had read your diary, but then he turned out he hadn't, but then he felt the same way…" Willow trailed off as Xander smiled sarcastically at her. "I'm listening."

"There's mention some two hundred years ago in Ireland, of Angelus, the one with the angelic face." Giles explained.

"They got that right." Buffy commented, staring off slightly wistfully and I nodded.

"He does look very angelic doesn't he?" I agreed then paused, tilting my head to one side. "Kind of ironic, actually."

Xander gave a fake cough and we turned to look at him. "I'm not saying anything, I have nothing to say."

"Good. Keep it that way." I ordered - Xander looked like he was about to retort before Giles cut in, seeming able to sense a sibling argument coming.

"Does this, uh, Angel have a tattoo behind his right shoulder?"

"Yeah, it's a bird or something." The blonde agreed and Xander interrupted.

"Now I'm sayin' something. You saw him naked?!" He demanded and I rolled my eyes.

"No, you idiot, she saw him shirtless." I snapped - he gave a shrug.

"Same thing."

"So Angel's been around for a while." Willow stated but Giles disregarded her statement.

"Not long for a vampire. Uh, two hundred and forty years or so." The Watcher stated and Buffy gave a small sigh.

"Two hundred and forty." She repeated idly. "Well, he said he was older."

Giles sat down, flicking through the diary. "Angelus leaves Ireland, wreaks havoc in Europe for, uh, several decades and then about eighty years ago, the most curious thing happens. He comes to America, shuns other vampires and lives alone. There's no record of him hunting here." Giles looked surprised and I raised a smug eyebrow at my brother, who proceeded to ignore me.

"So he is a good vampire!" Willow seemed to agree with me. "I mean, on a scale of one to ten, ten being someone's who's killing and maiming every night, and one being someone who's not."

"I say that there's no record, but, uh vampires hunt and kill. It's what they do." Giles rubbed his eyes exhaustingly.

"Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly." Xander shrugged.

"He could've fed on me. He didn't." Buffy insisted.

"Question: a hundred years or so before he came to our shores, what was he like then?" Xander asked. Buffy seemed reluctant to hear the answer; Giles seemed reluctant to give it.

"Uh, like all of them. A vicious, violent animal." He stated bluntly and Buffy stared blankly - I could see that her emotions were in turmoil.

"Maybe rather than jumping to conclusions now, you should go and talk to him." I suggested, my voice quiet but audible in the tension in the library.

The reaction I received was not pleasant. Xander was outraged, Giles was wary, Buffy looked terrified. Willow frowned. I gave a small roll of the eyes.

"I never said alone and weaponless." I emphasised. "It would give a chance for the question asking before the possible staking."

"There is no 'possible' staking. Buffy Slayer, Angel vampire. Do the calculation, Rebecca!" That stung - Xander only called me Rebecca when he was really mad with me.

"The risk is still too great." Giles stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if she's going to have to stake him anyway - why not at least try and talk to him beforehand, see if staking is actually the right course of action?" I pleaded with the Watcher, adding in a lower tone. "We'd all probably be dead or Turned if it wasn't for him."

Giles sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The choice is up to Buffy. But please do not let your feelings for this vampire cloud your judgement if things are not as you wish." Giles pleaded and Buffy nodded.

~8~8~

"Can I stay with you after school to do homework? Xander isn't talking to me." I murmured to Willow later, as we walked from class.

"Yeah of course! Xander's an idiot, he'll come around. He's just annoyed because Buffy fancies Angel and not him." Willow commented with a giggle and I nodded, eyes rolling.

"He thinks with his dick instead of his head." I stated harshly and Willow scolded me for my language.

I gave a shrug. "It's true."

Xander just grunted when I told him at the end of the day and I sighed in annoyance at his attitude, going to the library to meet the two girls.

It was later in the evening, when talk had turned to the vampire who had been on all of our minds. The mention of the Civil War had caused Buffy to remember Angel's mortality.

"Are we gonna talk about boys or are we gonna help you pass history?" Willow questioned and I slammed my trig textbook, giving my own answer as Buffy locked eyes with the red-head. Willow closed the book.

"Sometimes I have this fantasy that Xander's just gonna grab me and kiss me right on the lips." Willow gave a huge smile and I rolled my eyes at her, smirking at her obsession with my brother.

"He's an idiot, Will to not be able to see it. You'd make an adorable couple." I told her and she smiled back.

"You want Xander, you've gotta speak up, girl!" Buffy ordered but Willow shook her head adamantly.

"No, no, no, no. No speaking up. That way leads to madness and sweaty palms." She murmured and I placed a hand on her arm.

"Will, if you say nothing then he will continue to be oblivious and you will continue to pine after him, hoping he'll notice." Willow still shook her head.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship either." She explained and I gave a nod, understanding her reasoning. She turned to Buffy. "Okay, so here's something I gotta know. When Angel kissed you… I mean before he turned into… How was it?" Willow questioned, her voice quiet and Buffy grinned, eyes lighting up.

"Unbelievable!" The blonde gushed.

"Wow! And it is kinda novel how he'll stay young and handsome forever, although you'll still get wrinkly and die, and… Oh, what about the children?" Buffy raised an eyebrow and Willow realised where her ramble had gone. "I'll be quiet now."

"No, it's okay. I need to hear this. I need to get over him so I can…" Buffy trailed off and Willow tried to pick up the sentence.

"So you can," she made a staking motion with her wooden pencil and Buffy nodded, seeming to try and compose herself. I shook my head in frustration.

"Like Xander said, I'm the Slayer and he's a... vampire. God, I can't! He's never done anything to hurt me…" She trailed off again and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If it helps, I'm in the 'ask questions, stake later' club in regards to Angel." I told her and she nodded at me, the knowledge comforting in some way - that she wasn't alone in her support of the undead guy.

The Slayer turned back to the books in front of her. "Okay, we'll give this another half an hour and maybe something will sink in. And then I'm going home for some major moping." Buffy declared.

"Would you like a moping partner?" I questioned. "I don't exactly want to go home yet, Xander still isn't talking to me."

The blonde nodded, smiling. "Course you can. Mom won't mind." She shrugged and I smiled warmly.

Willow continued on with the History lesson, as I opened my trig textbook again, sighing.

~8~8~

"What's up between you and Xander?" Buffy questioned and I gave a shrug, as we reached her road.

"He's mad because I was defending Angel." I explained and the blonde smiled at me.

"Thanks."

I was confused. "For what?"

"For not jumping to conclusions and keeping a level head." Buffy explained and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"You grow up with Xander and parents like mine, you learn to. Level head is necessity when you live in the Harris household." I stated and Buffy looked back at me curiously. "Normally it's needed to stop the arguments."

"You never talk about your home life, Becky." She commented as we wandered up her drive and I sighed.

"That's because it's shit. Xander would never tell you a thing, even if you pushed - he's too ashamed and embarrassed. I just don't really care anymore. I keep out of my parent's way, I break up arguments when I have to. That's pretty much it."

Buffy looked sympathetic and I rolled my eyes. "Don't look at me like that. It really doesn't bother me. I have Xander - he's the only family I need."

Buffy smiled. "Your relationship is cute. You can really tell you're siblings."

I grinned back. "I'd hope so, be a bit awkward otherwise."

We entered the Summers house, Buffy letting her mother know she was back. "Hey, I'm home! I brought Rebecca if that's…" Buffy trailed off as we reached the kitchen and my breath caught in my throat, gasping in shock as Angel held a passed out Joyce Summers in his arms, two holes in her neck. Angel had his game face on and he growled fiercely at us both. My stake, hidden in my boots, was in my hand within a matter of seconds as Buffy rushed at the vampire, who dropped the woman - I caught her before she could fall to the ground, laying her down. Angel ran through the house and there was a crash, glass breaking as I could only assume he jumped through the window.

Buffy came darting back in and I jumped off the ground, stake still held tightly in my grip.

"Buffy, take care of your mom!" I ordered - by the time she tried to ask any questions, I was already out the door. Angel hadn't gone very far - he was sulking away from the house but as my running footsteps hit the pavement, he turned and began running as well.

I was fast already, my newfound training with Buffy giving me an extra boost but he was a vampire and so didn't have to stop for breath. I pushed my body harder, muscles straining, shouting at him to stop.

He slowed, turning around with a cocky grin, game face still in place. He kept his distance, eyeing the stake I had in my hand that I held up so that he could see it.

"Cute weapon. Pointy." He complimented and I circled him warily as he did the same to me. "Are you sure you know how to use it?"

"I've dusted enough vampires to know that I can, yeah. But I'm not the stake first, ask later kind of gal. I want answers." I lowered the stake, but kept a tight grip on it.

"What kind of answers?"

"Why attack Buffy's mom? Why lead her on, why the games, why the saving her life? Why not just kill her?" I questioned, throwing the questions at him.

"That's a lot of questions."

I raised the stake. "So start talking or you'll be seeing your last stake." I threatened; I hoped I sounded a lot braver than I felt. Angel wasn't convinced - I could tell he wasn't, by the grin on his face.

"I don't think you can live up to that threat. I've been fighting for over 200 years. You've been learning, what? A matter of weeks?" He advanced, slowly, and each time he did, I backed away, until there was suddenly nowhere left to go. He was so close, we were practically touching and he gripped the wrist that held the stake, tightly enough so that I couldn't move it to stake him. The predicament seemed terrifyingly familiar but this time, instead of powerlessness filling me, I smirked.

"I may not be an expert in every fighting technique but I know enough." I stated confidently and the vampire raised an eyebrow. I kicked out, my leg connecting with his groin and as he went to collapse, I freed my wrist from his grip. He was groaning, and I lifted my knee which hit him in the chin - he flew backwards and I ran.

I had no idea if he attempted to follow and gave up or just didn't bother to chase after me - I just knew that my boots were pounding against the tarmac, my muscles straining and my lungs were begging for air. I was at the hospital before I'd realised what had happened and I slipped the stake back into my boot, entering.

The woman at the front directed me to where Joyce Summers was and by the time I got to her room, the rest of the gang was there. They hadn't yet noticed me as I wandered up to them.

"Hey gu-" I'd barely finished the sentence when Xander enveloped me in a desperate hug and I smiled to myself, returning it gladly.

"If that's all it takes for you to be my friend again, perhaps I'll run off more often." I teased as he released me and he rolled his eyes, smiling at me. I grinned back, before turning to Buffy, more serious. "How's your mom?"

"She'll be okay, they gave her some iron." She paused, looking at me. "Where did you go, what happened?"

"I ran into Angel. Well, ran after." I confessed and they all looked at me in shock. I started talking again before they could interrupt me. "He's still alive, though not for lack of trying. But when we fought, we both knew that he outmatched me. He was way more powerful and skilled than I was. He could've killed me in an instant and yet, I'm still alive." I pointed out and Buffy clicked on.

"You think he let you go." I nodded.

"What I don't understand, is why."

"That was a very foolish and reckless thing you did, Rebecca." Giles interjected, his voice harsh and I looked up at the librarian in shock, never having heard him take that tone before.

"So?" I challenged. "I'm still here."

"You should never have made such an impulsive decision. A few defense lessons do not make you invincible." Giles stated sternly and I glared back at him.

"I know that. But there are some risks that have to be taken. Going after Angel was one of them. It's not like it's the first time that my life has been threatened by a vampire and it won't be the last." I argued back as Buffy looked back in at her mom.

Her face seemed to harden, her blue eyes darkening and I could sense the intent in them. None of us were really surprised when she stated, "I'm going after him."

"We'll keep an eye on your mom." Xander promised as I jogged after the blonde, falling into step beside her.

"Two stakes are better than one." I pointed out - she didn't question it.

Giles called after his Slayer, blocking our way.

"You can't stop me. The Three found me near the Bronze and so did he. He lives nearby!" It wasn't Buffy's voice that insisted on going; it was the Slayer's, full of fire and hatred for the monster who had almost killed her mother.

"This is no ordinary vampire." His voice lowered. "If there is such a thing. Now, he knows you, he's faced the Three! I think this is gonna take more than a simple stake." Giles explained, his worry evident and Buffy nodded.

"So do I." The Slayer's voice was deadly.

He grabbed my arm as we went to pass. "Becky, this is too dangerous!"

I shrugged off his arm. "I'm going! You can't stop me!"

"This is foolishly reckless, you are going to get yourself killed!" He hissed and I glared at him.

"I am perfectly capable. Would you rather your Slayer go alone?" I challenged and he faltered hopelessly, looking from me to Buffy.

"Giles, we'll be fine." Buffy said and he sighed, nodding.

"Be careful." He stated, his voice low as we passed.

"Still sure you want to come along?" Buffy asked as we left the ward and I nodded.

"Oh yeah." I muttered and she grinned mirthlessly.

We reached the Bronze within good time, stopping off at the library to pick up the crossbow for Buffy - I had simply picked up a second stake, as well as a dagger.

There was a gap in the fence and Buffy went through first, me following close behind, dagger in hand; my knuckles were white from gripping it so tightly. The entrance for the Bronze came into sight and the sounded of breaking glass echoed through the otherwise silent night. We glanced around warily and Buffy moved towards a ladder, that was a good half a dozen inches taller than my own height. I looked at it apprehensively, momentarily contemplating the floor exit before turning to Buffy - she had her hands interlocked and motioned upwards.

"I can give you a boost. Slayer strength, remember?" I nodded and placed my foot in her hand - she lifted me upwards and I grabbed a hold of the bar, pulling myself up and climbing hastily.

"You know, this would be great for upper body workouts." I panted and I could hear Buffy's short laugh, landing on the ladder like a feline, making very little noise. Once both on the roof, she found a skylight window and we climbed through, landing on the higher floor of the club.

It was eerie being in the Bronze when it was closed. The place was silent, and dimly lit; empty. None of the music or the people. Even the cockroaches were silent; no scurrying could be heard. We made our way down the steps, my dagger raised, Buffy's finger on the trigger of the crossbow.

There was movement and Buffy spun round, crossbow pointing everywhere. I could see a shadow from in the corner of my eye and I pirouetted, catching movement by the pool table, just on the edge of where the light ended.

My dagger was raised, ready to aim, strike or throw. I could hit a stationary target on a good day; I wasn't sure if I would be able to manage a moving one. But I would damn well try.

Buffy had noticed as well, as the shadow moved, causing something to fall or break. "I know you're there. And I know what you are."

"Do you?" The voice came from a different place but it was unmistakably Angel's. "I'm just an animal, right?"

"You're not an animal. Animals I like." Buffy pointed the crossbow in her supposed direction, eyes darting everywhere. Fear filled my veins, coupled with adrenaline as there was a growl. The dagger was raised even higher as Angel, sporting his game face, came out of the shadows.

Buffy trained the crossbow on him. "Let's get it done."

The vampire ran and jumped onto the pool table - Buffy shot the crossbow and the arrow whizzed straight past him as he launched himself onto the catwalk above. Buffy darted to where he'd disappeared, wandering around the pool table, gazing up at the catwalk. Her crossbow was pointed in every direction.

I stayed where I was, standing on the balls of my feet nervously, bouncing slightly. The Slayer turned her back to the catwalk and the vampire's legs came flying out of nowhere, knocking the Slayer onto the pool table.

I darted over to the vampire as he hit the ground, lashing out with a punch. He grabbed my arm, stopping the blow from landing and retaliated with a kick to my stomach. I keeled over, my knife whizzing through the air - it made contact with his arm and he growled, pushing me down to the floor on my already bruised back. Buffy kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back as she dived for the crossbow - I hadn't even realised it wasn't in her hands.

I groaned from my position on the floor, as Buffy aimed the crossbow. The vampire got to his feet slowly, growling.

The vampire morphed back into his human guise, as I got to my feet, my muscles sore and aching. I could already feel my body beginning to bruise.

He had a vicious smirk on his face. "C'mon! Don't go soft on me now!"

She fired the crossbow but it landed in the wall; too far out and too high up to have landed in his chest. The vampire watched the arrow, and I thought I could detect surprise at how it hadn't killed him.

"Little wide." He commented and Buffy got to her feet.

"Why? Why didn't you just attack me when you had the chance? Was it a joke? To make me feel you and then…" She broke off, clenching her jaw. "I've killed a lot of vampires. I've never hated one before." She spat.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Feels simple." The vampire replied, the smirk still in place. I wanted to wipe it off with my dagger, held stiffly in my hand but I stood rooted where I was, letting Buffy have her answers.

"I invited you into my home and then you attacked my family!"

"Why not? I killed mine." The proclamation was delivered casually. There was no sound of any regret or sadness; just a statement. It made my blood run cold. He began to advance on the Slayer, slowly. "I killed their friends… And their friends children. For a hundred years I offered ugly death to everyone I met." I wandered around the back of him as he stopped in front of Buffy, my knife raised. "And I did it with a song in my heart." I was too small to slip the knife around my neck so I simply settled for pressing the tip of the dagger against his heart.

"You make one move, vampire boy and you're gonna be dust." I threatened and he chuckled.

"Seems like you can live up to that threat." He taunted and my knife dug in a little deeper, causing him to groan and arch his back to avoid the dagger from piercing him.

"What changed?" Buffy demanded, bringing us back to the conversation at hand.

"Fed on a girl about your age. Dumb as a post. But a favourite among her clan."

"Her clan?"

"The Romany. Gypsies. The elders conjured the perfect punishment for me. They restored my soul." Angel declared and I frowned, confused.

"What, they were all out boils and blinding torment?"

"When you become a vampire, the demon takes your body, but it doesn't get your soul. That's gone. No conscience, no remorse - it's an easy way to live." Angel confessed. "You have no idea what it's like, to have done the things I've done… And to care. I haven't fed on a living human being since that day." His voice was low, as if it hurt to confess.

"So you started with my mom?!"

"I didn't bite her." Angel argued. My grip on the knife lessened, confused by his statement.

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"But I wanted to. I can walk like a man but I'm not one. I wanted to kill you tonight." Angel declared, his voice low and dark. The vampire we saw this evening had surfaced again, Angel being left behind. My grip on the dagger tightened, pressing further into his back.

I could hear movement from Buffy and I saw her put the crossbow on the floor, before her footsteps grew closer. "Go ahead." She murmured and I could only assume that she'd offered her neck. "Becky, drop the knife." My hand tensed at the order but I obeyed, allowing the knife to clatter to the ground as I stood back from the vampire, off to the side.

He looked on at her, not moving or even showing his game face.

Buffy tilted her head back to the side, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. "Not as easy as it looks."

"Sure it is." A female voice came out of nowhere and I spun round to see a blonde vampire, dressed in a short plaid skirt and matching red cardigan. She resembled a Catholic school girl - what gave the act away was her demonic guise.

"Do you know what the saddest thing in the world is?" She asked, head tilted to one side.

"Bad hair on top of that outfit?" I giggled slightly at the Slayer's snark.

"Actually, for a Catholic, that's probably the best I've seen." I pointed out and Buffy smirked.

"To love someone who used to love you." The vampire stated, her voice stated. Images of Jesse popped, unbidden into my mind and I pushed them away, trying to focus on the matter at hand. Buffy looked nervously between the two, as I moved to Buffy's side, making sure to distance myself from the vampire.

"You guys were involved?" Buffy questioned. Angel looked wary and nervous, as he glanced from Darla to Buffy, but I wasn't sure what he was nervous about.

"For several generations." The blonde vampire filled in.

"Well, you been around since Columbus, you are bound to pile up a few exes. You're older than him, right? Just between us girls, you are looking a little worn around the eyes." Buffy leaned forward, lowering her voice slightly in a way of sounding sympathetic.

The vampire just gave a smug grin. "I made him." I tightened my grip on the dagger; the tension in the air could be cut with a knife and I could sense the fight that was about to break out. "There was a time when we shared everything, wasn't there Angelus? You had a chance to come home, to rule with me in the Master's court for a thousand years, but you threw that away because of her. You love someone who hates us. You're sick. And you'll always be sick. And you'll always remember what it was like to watch her die." The vampire looked over at me, turning her gaze away from Buffy. "And her little human friend. You don't think I came alone did you?"

My blood turned to ice as she made her threat, glancing at Buffy; cool and collected, like always. I raised the dagger, as Buffy kicked the bow up into her hands.

"I know we didn't." The Slayer retorted, aiming the bow at Darla.

"Hmm, scary." The vampire taunted; she pulled two pistols out from behind her back, pointing one at Buffy and one at me. I froze, unprepared for an attack like this. I had never even seen a pistol before, let alone had to flee from one. "Scarier." I had to agree with the vampire. "And look: one for each human." She giggled, before letting loose a volley of shots - Buffy and I both recoiled back before we realised that she wasn't aiming at us. The bullets sent Angel flying back, and Buffy looked over at him in worry before flicking back to the vampire who had jumped off the stage, coming closer.

"Oh, don't worry. Bullets can't kill vampires. Can hurt them like hell, but…" She trailed off, giggling.

Buffy ran one way, towards the pool table as I darted to the side, diving behind the sofa. Gunshots rang out and I peered out from behind the sofa, to see the Slayer hiding behind the pool table. The vampire kept advancing and I moved around behind her, trying to be as quiet as possible. She still must've heard me coming because she spun round, gun firing as I ducked, just missing a bullet that whizzed over my head. I gave a desperate swipe at her ankles with the knife and she doubled over, an arrow lodged in her stomach. She looked surprised and pointed her one gun at me before turning back around, the gun still trained on my head. She pulled the arrow out of her stomach, addressing the Slayer.

"Close, but no heart." She tossed it to the side, and I swallowed, before jumping up, knocking the gun out of her hand and throwing my arm around her neck, holding the knife there.

She gasped for a second, before giggling and spinning round, knocking the dagger out of my hands, her fist connecting with my jaw. My head hit the floor and my vision became blurry, before disappearing altogether.

~8~8~

It was dawn when I came around, my head aching. The clinical smell of the hospital was overbearing and I groaned, opening my eyes. There was pressure on my hand and I looked over to see Xander sitting in the chair, watching me with tired eyes.

"Hey." My throat felt sore and my voice sounded croaky.

"'Bout time you finally came round." Xander smiled and I gave a weak one back, my jaw hurting.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"After you got knocked out by the vampire, Angel killed Darla and then he left and we brought you here." Xander explained.

"He just left?" The tone of surprise was obvious as I spoke and Xander nodded.

I tried to sit up but I groaned as the movement caused my head to throb with pain and he quickly stood up, heading for the door.

"I'll tell the doctor you're awake." I protested but he insisted, saying that he had to tell the others she was awake. He disappeared out of the room and I slumped back down, as Giles came into the room, closely followed by Buffy and Willow, all three looked tired but relieved, Willow and Buffy coming over to give me a light hug.

"You gave us quite a scare, Becky." Giles commented and I avoided his gaze, remembering the argument about my lessons in self-defense.

"Sorry. I should never have taken the vampire on." I apologised but Buffy shook her head.

"Becky, are you kidding? You were great in there last night, you did a really good job of keeping her occupied. We'll train harder and Angel can help, I'm sure he wouldn't mind…" Buffy trailed off at the stern look on Giles' face, who sighed.

"I will not stop your lessons, Becky. But you must promise to be less reckless and take more care when fighting against unknown enemies, until we are at least sure that you are able to hold your own in a fight. But until then, no more freelance slaying." My gaze flicked to Willow, who looked sheepish and I sighed, nodding.

A woman who could only be the doctor and Xander came back in, standing beside me and we fell silent, as she checked the machines.

"Well, there appears to be no lasting damage, except for some mild bruising on your jawline." The woman explained and I sat up straighter.

"So am I free to go?" I asked, eager to be at home in my own bed and the doctor smiled at me.

"Yes, you are, but no school, you must stay at home and rest." The doctor ordered and I nodded, smiling.

"I can do that! Resting is my special talent." I teased and Xander shook his head.

"Really, cause I thought it was getting knocked out!" He taunted as the doctor left the room and I elbowed him in the ribs, smirking.

~8~8~

Xander had stayed home with me that day, unwilling to leave me on my own and we were sitting on the sofa watching Friends when he asked about it.

"Why did you do it?" I muted the television, looking over to my brother curiously.

"Do what?"

"Fight Darla. And the other vampires at the Bronze."

I gave a small shrug. "I have the abilities. I wanted to use them."

Xander didn't look convinced and I sighed.

"I didn't want anyone else to feel helpless. Like I did, when Jesse attacked me. You made a comment a while ago about how I recovered so quickly - that's how. I learn how to fight, how to defend myself so it doesn't happen again. And, when I can or when the opportunity prevents itself… I help others so that they do not have to be in the same position as myself. It's like my coping mechanism."

Xander rolled his eyes at me. "We are screwed up." He commented and I nodded.

"Yeah, we are. Now can I put Friends back on? I wanna see if Chandler ever gets out of the box!"


	9. Nightmares: Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this one's out much quicker this time, I hope you like! I have exams coming up in May and so have to start my revision so I'm not sure how quick updates are going to be coming from now on. Hopefully I'll be able to update once a week at least but I can no longer make any guarantees except that the second half of this episode will be out by next Monday. After that, it's going to be less regular I'm afraid but I will continue to update as best as I can. **

**In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Grapejuice101: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**  
**Nightmares: Part 1.**

_The dream was always the same. I was in the Bronze, with no one else except him. He'd push me against the wall, and bite me and as I'd scream, he'd laugh. Sometimes I would try to fight and others he would indulge me and fight with me. But the outcome was always the same; I would lose and he would win. I would become helpless._

_Tonight was different: instead of just Jesse, Darla was there too. She smirked and taunted me, claiming how she was the one who sired Jesse and how this was all her doing. Rage pooled in my stomach and I lunged at her but saw it coming; she stepped to the side, causing me to fall painfully. They laughed as I lay on the floor, whimpering in pain._

_The dream seemed to skip, as if being fast forwarded and when it stopped, I was pushed up against the wall, with Jesse biting down into my neck._

I woke up screaming.

"Becky, Becks!" Shouting stopped the screaming and I gasped, grasping onto my brother's arms, breathing heavily as he pulled me up and into a hug.

"It's fine, it's over. Okay, stop panicking, you're fine." Xander whispered, as my breath calmed and my heart rate slowed. He let go, sitting at the end of my bed.

"What was it about?" I gave a sarcastic, mirthless smirk.

"What do you think it was about? It was what it's always about, what it will always be about." I put my head into my hands, sighing, before pushing my hair back off my face. "I just want it to stop!"

Xander put a hand on my arm. "Just give it time."

I got up out of bed, flinging open the doors to my wardrobe as I grabbed my outfit for the day. "I thought I had, I thought it'd stopped. But lately, the dreams have been creeping back up on me again." I explained and he paused.

"Is this to do with Darla?" Xander questioned and I sighed.

"I think it must be." I admitted and he got up, pulling me into another hug.

"Becks, she's gone. She can't hurt you anymore, Angel staked her."

"I think I'd probably feel better if I'd seen it." I sighed, pulling away from the hug. "C'mon, we're gonna be late unless we get ready."

Xander eyes didn't leave my face and I smiled at him. "I'm fine, honestly." There was a pause and I grinned widely. "Dibs on the bathroom first!"

Xander groaned in annoyance as I darted out of our bedroom into the bathroom, shutting it and locking it behind me, giggling.

It was an hour later that we arrived at the school, chatting idly as we made our way into biology, where Wendell was stealing all of Cordelia's light.

"Wendell, what is wrong with you? Don't you know that she is the center of the universe and the rest of us merely revolve around her?" Xander's voice was heavy in sarcasm as I smirked at the annoyed brunette.

"Why don't you revolve yourselves out of my light?" Cordelia retorted and I rolled my eyes as the bell went and we moved to our seats, Jonathan in his next to mine. I smiled at him, before turning back to my brother, Willow and Buffy.

"Wendell was in Cordelia's light." Xander stated.

"I'm so ashamed." The boy said with a grin and Willow frowned, looking at the brunette.

"Why is she so Evita-like?" Willow questioned and Buffy looked over.

"I think it's the hair."

"It weighs heavy on the cerebral cortex." Willow commented.

"Or there's the more simpler explanation." Everyone looked at me curiously. "She's a bitch."

They all rolled their eyes, grinning. "Ooh, was there any homework?" Xander asked hastily and I rolled my eyes.

"Xander, I sat with you last night, doing the homework!" I pointed out and he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you?" He asked, confused and I rolled my eyes at him, frustrated.

"You're an idiot." I told him, as Willow explained what it was and I turned to the teenager next to me.

"You're not an idiot. I'm gonna talk to you." I stated and Jonathan smiled awkwardly, mildly confused.

"I think that's a compliment." He stated and I grinned at him.

"It is."

"So, you did the homework for once." Jonathan commented and I placed a hand on my chest in offense.

"I always do my homework for Biology. I think you are getting this lesson confused with History." I smirked and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You didn't do your homework yesterday and had to copy the sheet." Jonathan pointed out and I gave a shrug.

"Okay. So I don't do worksheet homework. I do the reading!" I defended and Jonathan rolled his eyes at me.

"How do you get by in your classes?" He questioned, amazed.

"I copy you. You haven't noticed?" I teased and he rolled his eyes at me, grinning.

"You so owe me one." He stated and I grinned.

"I'll make it up to you." I promised, as the teacher wandered in.

"In a moment, we will choose partners and practice what we read about in chapter five."

Xander mimed active listening, by cupping his hands and placing them around his ears and I rolled my eyes at him as the teacher praised him.

"Before we do, let's review. Isaacson's research led him to conclude that one of our most fundamental needs after food and shelter is to be heard." She explained. "Wendell, would you read the first two paragraphs on page 78, where Isaacson described the rapid improvement active listening brought to some special needs clients?"

Wendell opened the book and an ear splitting scream shook the classroom as he dropped the book, which was suddenly covered in tarantulas the size of my palm. He continued to scream, as the students and Miss Tishler shrieked, trying to get away from the arachnids as they began to crawl all over him, screaming for someone to help. The whole class was frozen, in a state of panic. I stood up, unable to believe what I was seeing, as Wendell kept screaming, one climbing over his face. I grabbed my textbook off the desk, pushing past the terrified kids to whack one of the spiders off his hand, and then doing it to the rest, being careful to avoid hitting him too badly, just aiming to knock the tarantulas off him, dragging him out of his chair and the whole class ran to the other side of the room, before Miss Tishler ushered everyone out hastily, shutting the door.

Biology seemed to be cancelled.

~8~8~

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and before I knew it, the next day arrived, Willow dragging Xander and I around the school for Buffy, finding her the second she entered the main corridor.

"About the spiders, did you talk to Giles about…" Xander cut the red-head off as Buffy looked bemused.

"Oh, the spiders!" Xander exclaimed sarcastically. "Willow's been a little… What's the word I'm searching for… Insane about what happened yesterday."

"I don't like spiders, okay? Their furry bodies, and their sticky webs, and what do they need all those legs for anyway? I'll tell you: for crawling across your face in the middle of the night. Ewww! How do they not ruffle you?" Willow rambled.

My brother shrugged. "I'm sorry! I'm unruffled by spiders. Now, if a bunch of Nazis crawled all over my face…"

I gave a shrug as she turned her gaze to me. "Insects don't bother me. Except wasps. Those things are evil." I stated, pointing and she gave a shrug.

"Mm, the spiders thing was pretty intense though." Buffy conceded and Willow looked pleased.

"Thank you."

"Well, the Hellmouth, the center of mystical convergence, supernatural monsters: been there." My brother gave a shrug, acting like it was nothing new and I raised an eyebrow at him, as Buffy smirked at my expression.

"Little blasé there, aren't you?" Buffy questioned, grinning.

"I'm not worried. If there's something bad out there we'll find, you'll slay, we'll party!" Xander explained and Buffy's grin widened at the obscure compliment.

"Thanks for having confidence in me." She thanked, as we wandered into the library.

"You da man, Buff!" He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Okay, but we're still caring about the spiders here. Let's not forget the spiders." Willow stressed and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Will, if you keep going on about them, I will personally place 100 spiders in your bed." I threatened, smirking and she glared at me.

"If you do that, I will destroy your Friends poster and burn your Central Perk t-shirt." She warned and I gasped dramatically, placing a hand on my chest in mock offence.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would. Don't test my fear of spiders." I couldn't help but giggle at the furious look on Willow's face, tapping her lightly on the nose.

"You're cute when you're angry." I teased and she wrinkled her nose, glaring further at me.

"Guys, back to the matter at hand please." Buffy reminded us, and I looked around for the British librarian.

"Where's Giles? I thought you said he was gonna look it up. Doesn't that mean he should be, you know, here?" I pointed out and Willow frowned.

"Maybe he's in the faculty room." A few seconds passed and the Watcher came jogging out of stacks, looking confused and bewildered.

"Hey, Giles! Wakey wakey!" Buffy commented, slightly sarcastically; the Watcher still looked confused.

"Did you find any theories on spiders coming out of books?" Xander questioned, his hand moving to the other side of Willow's shoulder, wiggling his fingers in the motion of a spider's legs. "Big, hairy, crawly…" The hand touches Willow and she jumps, before realising what happened. She turned round and slapped Xander harshly on the arm and he yelped, holding his arm before quivering under her glare.

"It's funny if you're me." He defended.

Giles still looked bewildered. "I couldn't find anything, uh, particularly illuminating. Um, I think perhaps you'd best have a chat with Wendell himself." He explained and Buffy nodded.

"Okay. If he can still talk." Buffy muttered and the four of us left the library, heading for the quad.

Wendell was sitting on a bench, alone and we went over to him.

"Hey, Wendell. How are you?" Buffy asked.

He looked up blankly. "Huh?"

"You okay?" Buffy questioned.

"Good talking to ya, man." Xander said, patting the boy on the back before going to leave but Buffy grabbed his shirt, pulling him back.

"Do you guys want something?" Wendell asked, seeming tired and worn out.

"We just thought you might wanna talk about what happened." Buffy explained.

"You know, yesterday? With the spiders?" Willow clarified.

Wendell looked pained, looking down at the floor. "I don't know what to say about that."

"There's nothing to say. You saw two hundred insects, you gonzoed, anybody would have." Xander pointed out, trying to be comforting.

Wendell didn't seem to appreciate it. "They're not insects. They're arachnids." He corrected and Xander frowned.

"They're from the Middle East?" I put my head in my hands in annoyance.

"Spiders are arachnids. They have eight legs. Insects only have six. Why does everyone make that mistake?" Wendell seemed angry about the fact and I frowned, wondering why it was such a big deal.

"Don't know. Has anything like this ever happened before?" Buffy questioned and Wendell nodded. I looked from Xander to Buffy, surprised.

"When?" I asked, beating the Slayer to the question.

"Lots of times."

"Ew! You must hate spiders more than I do." Willow murmured sympathetically and Wendell gave a short, mirthless laugh, grinning.

"I don't hate spiders. I love em'." His smile fell. "They hate me." Cordelia walked past, behind Wendell, turning to our little group, addressing Buffy.

"I hope you studied for the history test." She stated and Buffy froze, looking at her in shock, as I cursed.

"I completely forgot about that test!" I moaned, as Cordelia left, the blonde and I following after her in a rush, hastily saying goodbye to the others.

"Why didn't you tell me we had a history test?" Buffy hissed.

"Truth be told, Buff, I completely forgot you were in this class - you've skipped every lesson except the one on your first day. I just thought I'd got it wrong that you weren't in this lesson, or that you'd dropped it or something." I explained as we got to the class.

"I haven't been to the classes, I haven't done any of the assignments. How am I going to pass this test?" Cordelia heard the Slayer's rant and grimaced.

"Blind luck?" She suggested, before heading in.

I gave a shrug. "I hate to say it, but I think Cordelia's right. I'm sorry, if I'd known you were in my class, I would've said." I apologised and she waved me off, sighing.

"It's fine. C'mon, let's get this over with." She muttered and we went into the class, sitting down as the teacher handed out the papers.

The paper was a breeze, much to my relief. My teacher had been going on about how difficult this paper was going to be for weeks and it seemed that they had been exaggerating. Or maybe it was just because I'd done the reading. Either way, it was a simple paper, with very few long answers needed. The topics had been European history which had majorly interested me, which I suppose is why I'd actually done the reading. Except for the parts on the Black Plague. That part bored me to tears. I was pretty sure those questions were the only ones I'd got wrong however.

The bell went and I was surprised at how quickly that hour had gone, getting up with Jonathan to go and hand our papers in. "How'd you find the test?" He questioned and I smiled brightly.

"Easy as anything. I can do the reading when I want to." I smirked and he raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"Oh really?"

I smirked. "I'm kidding, I just copied you."

His smile fell in shock and I giggled, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "I'm just messing with you, I did the reading. I didn't copy you."

"It's a good job, cause I didn't do the reading." He tried to bluff but I rolled my eyes.

"Jonathan, you showed me your colour-coded revision notes the other day." I pointed out and he looked away, embarrassed.

"Your friend Buffy didn't seem to do very well. I don't think she wrote anything the entire hour." Jonathan commented and I put my hands to my head in shock.

"Oh shit, I just left her behind!" I gasped looking back at the corridor, where we'd just walked through and Jonathan gave a shrug.

"She knows her way around the school, doesn't she? You can meet up with her later." Jonathan pointed out and I sighed, frowning.

"I guess. I feel bad, first I don't tell her about the history test, and then I leave her behind." I frowned. "I'm a bad friend."

"You're not a bad friend." Jonathan stated.

I smiled at him. "Thanks. I gotta go, anyway, Willow and Xander will be wondering where I am." We said hasty goodbyes and I wandered off to the library.

Giles was in there, alone, poring over newspaper articles that were spread across the table, muttering under his breath. I realised he hadn't noticed me and smirked, making my footsteps as quiet as possible; I'd reached the table and he still hadn't noticed me.

"BOO!" I shouted as loud as I could and he jumped about a foot in the air, yelling in fright and I laughed hysterically, clutching my stomach as he turned around, glaring at me.

"Very mature, Becky." He commented sarcastically and my giggles subsided, turning to snickers.

"You've gotta admit, it was hilarious." I pointed out and he frowned, huffing. "So, where's Buffy anyway?" I asked, jumping up onto the table, crinkling the papers.

"She had to go, her father wanted her." He explained, frowning as I swung my legs, grinning. "Must you sit up there? You're crinkling all the papers."

"Like you haven't read them all anyway, I really wouldn't stress too much about it. I thought Buffy's father wasn't coming until 3:30."

Giles gave a shrug. "He seemed to need to speak to her earlier."

The door swung open, Willow and Xander, now in his gym clothes wandering into the library.

"Red alert! Where's Buffy?" Xander demanded, mildly distraught.

"Not here and speaking of things that are not here, where are your clothes? Last time I saw you, I don't remember you wearing your gym kit. Not that you're old outfit was much better…" I trailed off at his glare, Willow hiding a smirk as Giles rolled his eyes. That seemed to be all the librarian ever did.

"Xander kinda found himself in front of our class not wearing much of anything." Willow explained and I grimaced in sympathy.

"Except my underwear." Xander snapped.

Willow giggled. "Yeah! It was really…" Xander glared at her and her expression became sombre. "Bad. It was a bad thing."

"Bad thing?" Xander quoted sarcastically. "I was naked. Bad thing doesn't cover it."

"Everyone staring? I would hate to have everyone paying attention to me like that." Willow admitted, shaking her head.

"With nudity! It's a total nightmare." Xander exclaimed, very stressed out by what happened.

Willow seemed to realize something, pointing at my brother in shock. "Well, yeah Xander! It's your nightmare!"

"Except the part with me waking up going 'it's all a dream'. It happened." Xander argued.

"Like it happened to Wendell. That thing with the spiders? Wendell had a recurring dream about that." Willow explained and I clenched my teeth together, realising something. If our nightmares were coming true… Mine would not be fun to experience.

"I dreamt that I got lost in the stacks and I… I couldn't read…" Giles paused, before exclaiming, "of course!" I raised an eyebrow at his dreams that had come true. _Wow, that is so unfair,_ I thought to myself. _I'm going to get demons instead in mine._

"Our dreams are coming true?" Xander guessed and Giles gave a scoff.

"Dreams? That would be a musical comedy version of this. Nightmares, our nightmares are coming true." Giles explained.

"Does anyone else feel like he got off easy in terms of nightmares?" I questioned and Xander smirked, eye catching mine. We both knew what I was talking about specifically while Willow just smiled and Giles, _big shocker_, rolled his eyes.

"So why is this happening?" Willow demanded.

"Billy."

I frowned. That was a shorter answer than normal. Usually it would be some long-winded supernatural lecture. Apparently today, it was just 'Billy'.

"Well, that explanation was shorter than usual." Xander turned to Willow and I. "Billy!" He turned back to Giles. "Who's Billy?"

"He's a boy in the local hospital. He was beaten. He's in a coma. Somehow I think he's crossed over from the nightmare world he's trapped in." Giles explained.

"And he brought the nightmare world with him. Thanks a bunch, Billy." Xander stated sarcastically and I rolled my eyes at his snark.

"How could he do that?" Willow asked.

"Things like that are easy when you live on a Hellmouth." Giles shrugged.

"Well, um, we have to stop it." Xander stated and I raised my eyebrows.

"No shit, Sherlock." I pointed out, rolling my eyes at his obvious statement.

Giles scolded me mildly for the language before continuing. "And soon. Or else everyone in Sunnydale is gonna be facing their worst nightmares."

Panic began to set in further, as I worried over my own nightmares. I didn't want to see Jesse or Darla again. I truly didn't.


	10. Nightmares: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, so this is out before Monday but I'm afraid updates are going to be less regular and there may be more time between them as I will have less time to write and I apologise in advance. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**In other news, do you want me to do the 'Out Of Mind, Out Of Sight' episode or go straight to the episode 'Prophecy Girl'? Because I have no qualms with doing both or just 'Prophecy Girl.' I am leaving it up to you to decide, so please review and tell me which episodes you want me to do or PM me!**

**Grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, hopefully you'll like this one as well!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:  
Nightmares: Part Two.**

The library doors swung open as the four of us left the library, making our way out into the silent and deserted corridor. It took me a few seconds to realise that it was lesson time. _I should be in English Lit right now,_ I mused curiously, as Giles started talking about how Buffy didn't know what was going on and that they had to find her, due to her own nightmares.

"Probably faster if we split up to look for her." Xander commented and Giles nodded.

"Good idea." He agreed and the three of us ran off in different directions, leaving Willow behind to murmur about how it wasn't safe.

I tried to resist rolling my eyes at the red-head - I was only a few months older than the girl but sometimes it felt like a much bigger gap, especially lately. Or maybe it wasn't the age difference, I mused to myself as I wandered through the halls. I had a feeling that it was the differences in our personalities; where Willow was timid and nervous, I was outgoing and confident. My confidence had steadily been growing with the extra training, although the incident with Darla had set that back slightly. I had insisted that we step up the hours and severity of the training but killer robots that wanted to date your best friend and demon hunter puppets often put things like training on hold. Another difference between Willow and I was that she didn't struggle with her lack of and gain for power - whilst Giles' words had been helpful, they hadn't solved the problem. Only helped to understand it better. A shift in my step showed that the stake was still hidden in my boots; I hadn't left the house without one since Buffy had begun teaching me, except for the incident with the hyenas. That Rebecca hadn't seen any need for one, being able to defend herself much easier. I wasn't quite that strong. Yet.

I realised then, as I'd been lost in my thoughts, that I was no longer in an area of the school that I recognised. And I knew almost every inch of Sunnydale High.

A quick look around spotted a window which showed a pitch black sky outside - somehow, it had changed from the middle of the day to the middle of the night and it was clear that this was somehow going to become my nightmare. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what was to come; my stake was in my hand, gripped tightly. I continued down the corridor, a turn leading me to a wooden door. Every instinct told me not to go through it, but when I turned back around, the corridor had gone and I was stuck there.

I turned back around to the door, exhaling slowly. "Well, here goes nothing…" I muttered to myself, opening the door which creaked loudly.

The Bronze. I wasn't sure why I was surprised. Where else would my nightmare take place? It was deserted and silent, exactly how it had been the night Buffy and I had come to take Angel out, only to have the real enemy be Darla instead.

"Oh look who decided to show." Jesse appeared from behind one of the pillars, game face already in place. He looked exactly like he did before he died, the same smug grin, full of contempt.

"It's about time. I was getting bored." Darla purred, standing on the other side, leaning casually against it. She had the same Catholic girl outfit on; ironic, considering the demonic face she was sporting.

I stepped back, stake raised and the two vampires exchanged amused looks, eyebrows raised. Their yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark, glaring at me.

"I'm not afraid of you. Either of you." My voice shook, giving me away. Jesse scoffed, moving away from the post, sauntering towards me.

"Of course you are. You're nothing but a scared little girl, Rebecca. And you always will be." My back was pressed up against the wall, my breathing heavy and fast, panting. My heart was beating so fast that I knew he could hear it and Darla probably could too. Jesse leaned over me, his arm leaning casually against my chest, pinning me against the pillar. His smile widened, fangs visible and my hand holding the stake shook. Fear overcame me as he ripped the stake from my hand, throwing it to the other side of the club.

"And we're not the only thing that you're afraid of." Darla commented, sashaying over to stand beside Jesse, grinning. Her face morphed into a human face, the demon in her being repressed and she smirked, looking up at Jesse. He nodded, some sort of understanding passing between them and he moved away, grinning as she moved closer, hand winding around the back of my neck and disappearing into my hair. I gasped as her other hand went around my waist and her lips crashed down onto mine. Her lips were soft and I gasped into her mouth as her lips moved against mine, shocked at the gentleness of the kiss; my body reacted, kissing back and she pulled away, grinning smugly as I inhaled air hastily, shocked at what I'd just done.

"That's what you're afraid of. You're afraid of what you are. You like kissing boys. But you also like kissing girls. Whatever are you to do?" Darla simpered, smug smile still in place and my expression hardened, angry at what she'd done to me.

"So what if I like girls and boys? It's becoming more accepted, slowly but steadily. I've been doing my research. Bisexual. The term is bisexuality. And for now, no one else even needs to know. It's my business, no one elses." Darla raised an eyebrow at my speech, seeming unconvinced.

"Oh but Rebecca," she twirled my hair around her finger as she leaned in again, her lips almost touching mine again. "It's always going to be their business." She murmured, and I remembered where I was and what was happening - she hadn't breathed against my lips. No air, no breath… She was dead. I pushed her away, giving myself some space as she snarled, realising that her 'spell' on me had been broken. Her face morphed, fangs showing as she growled and I grinned, moving back, bouncing on the balls of my feet, fists up.

"We're really going to do this again?" Darla asked, eyebrows raised and I grinned, looking more confident than I felt.

"Oh why not? It'll be fun." I retorted and she looked amused.

"You realise there are two of us and one of you right? And you're just a simple little human." She patronised and I gave a shrug, still bouncing.

"Then what's the harm? Too afraid?" I taunted and she lost the grin, her lips turning to a vicious snarl, fangs out.

She moved closer, lashing out with a kick which I blocked with my arm, moving closer to punch her, blonde hair whipping to the side as my fist connected with her face. I moved back again, making sure to keep my distance. She turned back to face me, snarling as she came at me with ferocious speed, tackling me to the floor. I struggled as she climbed on top of me, pinning my hands to the floor as she grinned, kissing me again, rougher this time, her fangs piercing my lips, causing them to bleed. She lapped up the blood as I struggled harder, my lips stinging, the coppery taste of my own blood making me feel nauseous. Her grip on my wrists loosened and I pushed her off, wiping my bloodied lips, glaring.

"And here I thought you'd been training. The only thing you've shown me so far is your kissing ability." Darla taunted and I raised an eyebrow, as we circled each other.

"Hmm… Maybe you could learn something from it." I retorted and she glowered as I lunged for her, nails scraping down the side of her face, as my other hand wound itself into her hair, pulling her head back. I could feel a thick liquid running down my hand and I knew my nails had drawn blood. I couldn't hold back a smirk as I threw her to the ground, her head hitting the concrete. She gasped at the pain before laughing maniacally, two long scratches down her cheek, blood running from them. My own hand had blood on it, not a great amount but enough to know that I'd done damage and it felt good, to know that I had done that.

"Seems I'm not as terrified as you thought." I pointed out but a dark chuckle from behind me reminded me that Darla wasn't the only vampire there.

"Are you sure about that, Rebecca?" Jesse mocked, his hand winding itself into my hair, pulling me backwards and throwing me to the floor, much like I'd done to Darla, just minutes ago. I whined, as pain shot through my body as the two demons laughed, the blonde getting to her feet, both of them standing above me.

"Oh dear. You don't look very good from down there." Darla commented and I grinned, my lips still bloody.

"You'll look even worse, I'll bet." I muttered, coughing. My hand swiped out to grab her ankle, pulling it harshly; she wasn't ready for the pull, crashing to the floor and I pushed myself off the ground, using my arms to propel the rest of my body into the air. It was a trick Buffy had taught me, a few mere days ago and had taken me ages to perfect - I was ever so glad I had now. Jesse made to grab me but a kick to the stomach sent him flying backwards and I grabbed Darla by the hair, smashing her head into the concrete, again and again, until she went limp. A quick glance over at Jesse showed that he was getting up from the splintered table he'd been thrown into and I could see a jagged piece of wood behind him, perfect to be used as a stake.

I smirked as he ran at me, fangs flashing. My fist came into contact with his face, pushing him back long enough for me to run past and grab the makeshift stake. Growling followed me, as I gripped the jagged piece of wood in my hands, sneering as I turned around. I didn't bother with taunts or pleas this time; my Jesse was long gone and even this one was just a shadow, albeit a very strong one.

I thrust the stake, the wood going through the vampire and piercing his heart. The vampire turned to dust and I grinned but the victory was cut short by an ear-shattering scream. A whirl of blonde and red flew at me, grabbing my hair, punching me in the stomach and kicking my legs, causing me to stumble to the ground as Darla attacked me. She lunged at me but my legs met her stomach, pushing her away and onto the floor a few feet away. I crawled to my feet hastily as she did the same, eyeing the vampire warily.

"I never knew you and Jesse were so close." I jeered and she snarled, clearly no longer in the mood to taunt her enemy. I gave a shrug. "You want to fight?" My stance changed, no longer on the defensive - my arms were open, leaving my body unguarded. The stake was held loosely in my hand. "Come and try." I challenged - the vampire simply couldn't resist, lunging.

I darted to the side, as she landed mere inches away from I was, growling as I lashed out with a punch to her stomach, following up with one to her chin, which sent her stumbling backwards, still standing. I launched a roundhouse kick to her side which caused her to fall and as she lay there, on her back, I plunged the stake into her heart. She crumbled to dust and I gasped in relief, throwing down the stake. It clattered to the floor with a thundering finality as I stalked from the room, making my way back to the door.

My demons were finally dead and buried.

~8~8~

The door came out in a different place than before, and I was crashed into by the very three I was about to look for, my body groaning at the pain, already aching from the battering it had just received.

"Oh shit, guys really?" I complained, as Xander pulled me to my feet in a rush, panicking.

Manic laughter echoed down the hallway and an overly dressed clown burst through a sheet of plastic, wielding a knife and I followed my brother and the others as we raced away from the crazy, knife-wielding clown. I recognised it from mine and my brother's 6th birthday party - I hadn't minded the clown, not really bothered by its presence but Xander had been terrified, by the way it had chased him. I didn't quite remember the clown being that frightening, meaning that this must've been Xander's memory of it.

We reached the end of the hall, panting and Xander whipped around, face stony. The clown raised its knife as if to strike but my brother simply punched the clown in the face, causing it to fall to the floor, out cold. It was only then, as I looked around at us, that I had a chance to notice Willow's outfit; she appeared to be dressed in a patterned green kimono, her makeup making her look even paler, her hair piled on top of her head in a bun and I gave her an odd look but she just shook her head, obviously still shaken by what happened.

"You are a lousy clown! Your balloon animals are pathetic! Anyone can make a giraffe!" Xander roared before we made our way outside, the sun blindingly bright. My brother was grinning. "I feel good, I feel liberated!" He cried as a few students ran past them, screaming.

"You seem to be the only one." Giles commented drily. "Things are getting worse. In a few hours reality will fold completely into the realm of nightmares."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"The only thing I can think is to try and wake Billy." Giles stated.

"We can't leave without Buffy." Xander demanded and I exhaled loudly.

"At this rate, we may not have a choice. None of us know where she is and considering, we've all faced our nightmares; Buffy's probably facing hers." I pointed out. "Wherever she is, we don't have time to wait!"

Willow spoke up. "Excuse me, when did they put a cemetery in over the street?"

We looked over the road to see a graveyard, surrounded by what appeared to be a dark cloud; it took me a few seconds to realise that it was night, the dark cloud the night sky.

"And when did they make it night over there?" Xander questioned; the four of us made our way over into the graveyard, looking around at the eerie place, silent and desolate.

"Whose nightmare is this?" Xander asked, looking around.

Giles stopped at a gravestone and we moved closer to look at it, a small gasp escaping my mouth when I read the engravement: 'Buffy Summers: 1981-1997.'

"It's mine." Giles murmured softly, kneeling beside it.

"I take back what I said earlier, about getting off easy." I mumbled but the Watcher ignored me, looking down at the gravestone sorrowfully.

"I've failed… In my duty to protect you. I should have been more cautious. Taken more time to train you. But you were so gifted. And the evil was so great. I'm sorry…" Giles sounded close to tears, placing a hand on the freshly laid soil. He began to get to his feet but a hand erupted from the soil, grabbing Giles' hand. Willow screamed as Giles ripped his hand away from whatever was holding it. Buffy climbed through the dirt out of her grave, getting to her feet, brushing the dirt off of her casually.

"Buffy?" Giles asked and the blonde looked up and my eyes widened as her yellow eyes looked at us curiously.

"I thought I was dead!" Buffy exclaimed in relief and I raised an eyebrow, biting my lip.

"I hate to break it to you, Buff… But I think you are." I pointed out and she tilted her head to the side, confused before bringing her hands up to her face, feeling her fangs and her protruded bones.

"Oh god!" The girl was shocked and scared, not removing her hands from her face, hiding behind them. Xander took a few steps towards the girl, murmuring her name but she turned away, ordering everyone not to look at her, seeming on the verge of tears.

Giles seemed visibly shaken, standing next to her. "You never told me you dreamt of becoming a vampire." He murmured, voice low and the Slayer shook her head vehemently.

"This isn't a dream." She stated calmly and Giles agreed, moving round to stand in front of her.

"But there's a chance that we can make it go away. This all comes from Billy. Now, if we can only wake him up, I believe that the nightmares will stop and reality will shift back into place, but we must do it now! I need you to hold together long enough to help us. Can you do that?" Giles finished, asking the newly Turned vampire.

There was a long pause before the girl looked up at her Watcher, nodding once. "Yeah. I think I can."

"Thank you."

They turned to face the rest of us, the Slayer meeting our gaze coolly. I stared back, a small smile playing at the corners of my lips, nodding at her.

"Well, we better hurry… Cause I'm getting hungry." She declared, no tone of joking anywhere in her voice and I gave a shrug as she started away, the rest of us following.

"I have faith that you will keep yourself under control." I answered and the Slayer gave me a smile, the human Buffy starting to show.

Willow fretted behind me and I moved closer to the Slayer, in an attempt to ignore the red-head's worries, too frightened to listen in case they matched my own worries about this new nightmare reality.

The Slayer looked over at me, her vampire face still in place. "You shouldn't be here. I don't think I can control myself." She murmured and I gave a shrug.

"I trust you. I believe that you can." I told the girl and she looked over at me, a slight smile pulling at her lips.

"Thank you. But why?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Because if you wanted to feed on us, you would've done so already. And I know that is something you would not be able to do." I explained and she smiled; I returned it before screams echoed throughout the town and we sped up the pace, making our way to the hospital faster.

The hospital was manic, everyone was running and screaming, both patients and doctors appearing to be facing their worst nightmares. Luckily, this made it easier for us to get to the child, Billy, finding him still in his hospital room, in his coma.

"What now?" Xander demanded, as we looked at the young boy, none of us sure what to do.

Giles leant on the rails of the boy's bed, shouting his name.

"That won't work." We all looked towards the voice, to see Billy standing next to the curtains, towards the head of the bed, looking timid and shy. His voice was quiet.

"Billy! Uh, Billy you have to wake up." Giles stated, rather unconvincingly but the boy shook his head.

"No. I told her. I have to hide." He urged and Giles frowned, confused.

"Why? From what?" Giles questioned, trying to understand but we all turned to Buffy, as she stated "from him."

A look through the window showed what she meant; a tall, broad figure was limping towards the hospital room, with a club for a right arm and a terribly disfigured face, so disfigured that it was impossible to make out any proper human features.

"Aw man, what do we do?" Xander asked, his fear barely undetectable but I was his sister, his twin. I could tell when he was stressed and panicky. This was one of those times.

"I think I know." Buffy stated harshly, shrugging off her jacket and throwing it to the ground, leaving her in just a simple t-shirt.

"Whatever it is, it better be soon!" Willow declared, after looking through the closed blinds; I didn't think I wanted to know.

We each watched from the window as the figure approached Buffy and we soon discovered that Vampire Buffy was just a good a fighter as Slayer Buffy. Except the figure, though clearly not experienced in fighting, was strong and easily able to overpower Vampire Buffy, throwing her into Billy's bed, jolting it but she had simply turned around and snapped the arm with the club attached to it, before throwing him into the wall, where he collapsed, grunting and groaning.

"I-is he dead?" The voice of the child brought us out of our stunned reverie, looking from him to the figure on the floor, the child's nightmare. Buffy held her hand out to him.

"Come here, Billy." The boy shook his head in protest, about to say something but Buffy cut him off. "You have to do the rest." Buffy pushed further and the young boy slowly began to move towards the vampire, seeming to push himself for every step.

"What are they doing?" Willow asked, looking both confused and worried, gaze flicking between the young boy and the fallen figure. Giles held a hand out for her to be quiet.

"I get it." My brother stated quietly and I nodded, as Billy reached Buffy's side, taking her outstretched hand.

"In order for the nightmares to leave, and reality to shift back… Billy has to defeat his own nightmares." I murmured as Billy reached out and pulled the face of the figure off, clearly revealing who his nightmare was, before a white light engulfed everything - it faded and as we looked around, everything was how it should've been. Buffy was no longer a vampire, face smooth and fangless, Willow was back in her normal clothes, as was Xander and I could feel a stake in my boot again, as well as the lack of after-effects of a fight. All around, the sounds of chaos and screams had disappeared, replaced with the usual hustle and bustle of a fully functioning hospital.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Xander smiled and we all gathered around the young boy's bed as his eyes fluttered open, gazing up at us all curiously.

"I had the strangest dream. And you were in it, and you…" He pointed at Buffy before looking around at us all in a confused manner. "Who are you people?"

We all exchanged smiles. "We're nightmare hunters." I stated smiling widely at the boy and he smiled back, bewildered.

"Let's get a doctor." Giles suggested, making for the door as a man appeared in the doorway, surprised at the Watcher and Xander's presence.

"Oh! Huh. Billy's got company." He took off his baseball cap. "I'm his kiddie league coach. I come by here everyday, just hoping against hope that he's gonna wake up soon. He's my lucky 19."

I noticed Buffy stiffen at the words 'lucky 19' and she locked eyes with Giles, an understanding passing between the two of them that I didn't understand. Both the Watcher and Slayer's expressions hardened, especially as the coach asked about the child's well being. Buffy stood to the side, so that she was no longer blocking the view of the child, as I did the same, moving to the end of the hospital bed.

"He's awake." Buffy declared coldly, glaring at the coach and he looked shocked.

"What?"

"You blamed him for losing the game. So you caught up with him afterwards, didn't you?" Buffy demanded and the coach tried to act innocent but Billy sat up, glaring at the man.

"You said that it was my fault that we lost." The man tried to make a run for it but Xander grabbed him by the jacket, preventing him from leaving the hospital room, Giles placing a hand on his other shoulder to ensure he couldn't leave.

"It wasn't my fault. There's eight other players on the team. You know that." Billy pointed out, glaring before lying back down and Buffy smiled at the boy.

"Nice going." She complimented him and he smiled back, lying down.

~8~8~

Friday afternoon used to be my free period, where I'd chill in the quad and do nothing for an hour or more; now, with the constant demonic threats, it'd often be spent cooped up in the library, researching some demon or evil vampire. Today though, with the threat gone already, it was just the five of us chilling in the library, chatting casually.

The talk had eventually gone to the events of today and our nightmares; Willow's had made me chuckle slightly. I knew of her stage-fright, it had certainly shown when the three of them were forced to perform in the Talent Show, (I had been spared from that, fortunately not being there when they had insulted it in front of Snyder). The talent show had been hilarious to watch and I was sorry I'd missed the incident with the opera.

Three of us had already been there when Xander had been attacked by the killer clown, and knew what it was capable of, so Buffy was the only one who had to be filled in on that.

Buffy seemed reluctant to talk about her own nightmares that she'd experienced, just curtly stating that her father had said harsh things and she'd then been buried alive by the Master, refusing to go into details. None of us pushed her for them.

Again, we all knew Giles' nightmares and no one seemed to want to relive seeing Buffy's grave so we ignored going over his nightmare.

That was everyone except me and they looked at me expectantly… I grinned smugly.

"The training has paid off." I smirked, a dangerous glint in my eyes and Xander caught on, laughing darkly, as Buffy, Willow and Giles looked at one another, confused.

"My nightmare was Jesse and Darla returning." I announced calmly, ignoring the shocked and concerned looks of Willow, Buffy and Giles. "And they did… And I fought them both… And I won. I beat them both bloody and then I staked them." I couldn't help but grin at their amazed looks, everyone surprised except for Xander.

"You killed Jesse and Darla?" Giles asked, astonished and I frowned at him, the grin falling.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I complained, and he backpedalled, clearly seeing that he'd offended me.

"It's not, I'm just surprised at how fast you've taken to your training and how quickly you've picked everything up." Giles explained and I grinned, pulling my stake up out of my boot, twirling it idly.

"Probably helps that I'm always prepared." I revealed and Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"You keep a stake in your boot?" She questioned incredulously and I nodded.

"Of course. Where else would I keep it?" I shrugged.

"How did you do it?" Willow asked, eyes wide and I smirked, eyebrows raised.

"You wanna know? You really wanna know?" I asked and Willow nodded, as did Buffy, Xander and Giles. My smirk grew to a grin, as I started my story. "Okay. So, I was in the Bronze and it was closed, the whole place deserted…"

~8~8~

My sleep was free of nightmares that night.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me what episodes you want me to do!**


	11. Out of Mind, Out of Sight

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long! My schoolwork has been madly hectic as all the teachers have decided to just pile on the work! I only just about managed to get this chapter out! This chapter is not split into two like the other episodes, as I figured out when writing it that there are only a few places that I can find to put Rebecca in so I started where it would be easiest to do so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed! Every single one means the world to me and I am so happy at how this story has taken off! So thank you!**

**Just One Face In The Crowd: I'm glad you liked the chapter, I suppose it is quite sad in terms of the circumstances that surround her getting stronger. I really enjoyed writing that fight, it was a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Grapejuice101: Thank you, I will be! Sorry this took so long, I hope you like it!**

**Psycho17: I hope you like it and thank you!**

**Lacey Solane: I'm glad you like it, I am looking forward to season two as well! I have lots planned...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any other characters you recognised. I own Rebecca. All other characters and plotlines that you recognise belong to Joss Whedon and Co.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**  
**Out of Mind, Out of Sight.**

I sometimes wondered how we ended up in these situations. The five of us were in the library, discussing an invisible girl who used to be in my English class, who had it out for Cordelia. I was fairly certain I remembered her, a vague memory of the girl and I criticizing Cordelia and the way she treated others. The girl, Marcie had so far attacked two people; Mitch and Harmony, both friends of Cordelia, leading us to believe that she is the 'common denominator' as Buffy put it.

The yearbook that Buffy had found had been signed by everyone with 'have a nice summer', with the exception of Willow ('have a great summer') and myself: 'down with Queen Bitch! See you next term'. I've never exactly been a fan of Cordelia, I'm not going to lie.

Another look in the yearbook proved that the invisible girl, Marcie, had it out for our precious Cordelia; her photo had been drawn on, eyes crossed out, smile widened to look like the joker and a mocking crown on her head.

"Whatever else Marcie is planning, it seems centered on Cordelia being May Queen." I stated as a startled "what" echoed throughout the room and we all looked up to see Cordelia practically running into the library, seeming panicked and stressed.

"I knew you'd be here. Buffy," the girl seemed to falter, apparently trying to choose her words carefully. "I know we've had our differences, with you being so weird and all, and hanging out with these total losers." Cordelia gestured towards Xander, Willow and I, as we glanced at each other in shock, offended. She clearly hadn't chosen her words carefully enough. She sighed before continuing. "Well, anyway, despite all of that, I know that you share this feeling that we have for each other, deep down…"

"Nausea?" Willow suggested, with a smirk and I grinned sideways at her before turning back to the brunette who looked terrified, eyes wide.

"Somebody is after me!" She cried. "They just tried to kill Ms Miller? She was helping me with my homework. And Mitch! And Harmony! This is all about me! Me, me, me!"

I raised my eyebrows, eyes locking with my brother. "Wow! For once she's right!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

The Slayer looked slightly puzzled. "So you've come to me for help."

Cordelia nodded. "Because you're always around when all this weird stuff is happening. And I know you're very strong, and you've got all those weapons…" She trailed off, seeming to look almost apologetic. "I was kind of hoping you were in a gang."

Buffy looked thoroughly offended, exchanging a look with Giles who looked shocked at the brunette's comment.

"Please! I don't have anyone else to turn to!" Cordelia emphasised, practically begging. I couldn't say I didn't feel for the girl, but I had a feeling my own personal feelings against the girl was going to make me rather hostile.

Giles exchanged glances with Buffy, before standing up from where he was, handing the brunette the chair hastily. "Please. Sit down." He instructed and she nodded, murmuring a quick thanks as Giles went back to where he was, standing instead.

"You know… I don't recall ever seeing you here before." Giles commented and Cordelia shook her head.

"Oh, no, I have a life." I rolled my eyes in annoyance at the girl, turning to Buffy.

"Remind me why we're offering to help her again?"

Buffy smiled awkwardly before sighing, turning to the brunette. "Cordelia, your attacker is an invisible girl."

"Who is really, really angry at you, which I... can't imagine personally, but it… takes all kinds, y'know?" Xander commented sarcastically and the girl shook her head adamantly.

"Well, I don't care what it is, just get rid of it!" She emphasised, gesturing wildly as if to wave it away with her hands.

"Well, it's not that simple, it's a person." Buffy explained, showing Cordelia the yearbook. "It's this person. Now do you have any idea why she'd be so-"

Cordelia cut her off with a mention about Marcie's fashion sense and I scoffed in shock, exchanging astonished looks with my brother.

"So homicidal?" Xander finished the Slayer's sentence, eyebrows raised.

The girl let out a breath, seeming confused. "I have no idea! I've never seen this girl before in my life!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's funny, cause she knew you." I muttered. "Marcie and I had a good ol' bitch about you at some point last year." Cordelia glared at me as I stared stonily at her, refusing to back down.

Giles hastily changed the subject, sensing an argument between Cordelia and I. "You mentioned that Ms Miller had been attacked."

The brunette turned back to the Watcher, sighing in annoyance, beginning to explain her story. Giles frowned, confused, removing his glasses and cleaning them.

"According to what you told us about the attack on Ms Miller, we now have two messages from Marcie: 'look' and 'listen'." Giles explained.

"Messages we don't understand!" Willow butted in and Buffy frowned, looking down at the table.

"I don't think we're supposed to… Yet. Marcie's not quite ready. But from what she did to Cordelia's picture, I would say that she's wigged on the whole May Queen thing. Maybe she's gonna do something about it." Buffy suggested and I nodded at her.

"The crown. She drew it on your photo." I told Cordelia and her eyes widened.

"Maybe she's going to stop the coronation." Willow mentioned. "Keep you guys away from the Bronze."

Cordelia almost had a heart attack. "Nothing is keeping me from the Bronze tonight!" My eyebrows shot up at her statement.

I couldn't believe this girl; a psychotic invisible girl who she bullied is out for her blood and she worries about her stupid 'May Queen' coronation. Does she have any common sense in her body?

My brother's thoughts seemed to echo my own, judging by his comment. "Uh, can we just revel in your fabulous lack of priorities?"

"If I'm not crowned tonight then, then Marcie's won! And that would be bad. She's evil, okay? Way eviller than me." I gave a small shrug at the May Queen's statement.

"Debatable."

"Cordelia does have a point." Buffy admitted, rather reluctantly and Cordelia nodded, ignoring my comment.

"Buffy's with me on this!"

Buffy looked horrified at the very thought. "Anyway, continuing the normal May Queen activities may be the best way to draw Marcie out. We can use Cordelia as bait."

"Great! Bait?" The words seemed to have sunk in, the cheerleader shocked and scared by the prospect.

"I'll come with you, Buffy. Neither of us can see her, but I've had the most contact with her, I may be able to reason with her if we do come face to face." I paused, thinking over what I'd said. "Or… face to air, I guess."

Buffy nodded, as Giles turned to the other two teens. "Willow, Xander, you'll help me begin our research anew. Unless we find a way to cure Marcie's invisibility, then Buffy will be…"

"A sitting duck." The Slayer filled in the gap, although I doubt that was going to be the phrase the English librarian was going to use. Everyone rose from the table, Cordelia, Buffy and I heading towards the library doors, as the others went to grab a book for research.

"Well, I have to try on my dress. And am I really bait?" Cordelia seemed extremely calm for someone who had been told that they were bait for an invisible girl who wanted her blood. Buffy and I didn't answer the girl verbally; our silence was the only answer she really needed.

We grabbed her dress from her locker and made our way through the empty school. "So how much the creepy is it that this Marcie's been at this for months? Spying on us? Learning our most guarded secrets? So, are you saying she's invisible because she's so unpopular?" Cordelia actually seemed to get deep there for a second and I rolled my eyes at her comment, although it was rather true.

"That about sums it up." Buffy agreed and the cheerleader sighed.

"Bummer for her." She paused, contemplating her next words. "It's awful to feel that lonely." I raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the girl's words, scoffing.

Buffy seemed to agree with me. "Hmm. So you've read something about the feeling?" She asked sarcastically, not really believing the girl either.

Cordelia stopped, causing Buffy and I to stop too, exclaiming slightly in offense. "You think I'm never lonely because I'm so cute and popular? I can be surrounded by people and be completely alone. It's not like any of them really know me. I don't even know if they like me half the time. People just want to be in a popular zone. Sometimes, when I talk, everyone's so busy agreeing with me, they don't hear a word I say." Cordelia trailed off, her voice quiet and I frowned, feeling sympathy and pity for the girl before shaking my head, remembering all the times that she'd bullied my brother or Willow, or Buffy and anyone else.

"Well if you feel so alone, then why do you work so hard at being popular?" Buffy challenged and the girl gave a shrug.

"Well, it beats being alone all by yourself." She pointed out before carrying on down the corridor.

"Cute sob story. Where's your excuse for being a bully?" I demanded, catching up to the brunette and she looked back at me, confused.

"I'm not a bully! I mean sure, I can be harsh but I'm not a bully." She tried to defend herself but I scoffed in disbelief.

"You are a bully! You're horrible to everyone outside of your pathetic little Cordettes club! Anyone else means nothing and you just walk all over them and insult them and they allow you to because you're Cordelia, Queen of the damned school!" I ranted and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"You don't." She emphasised and I gave a shrug.

"That's cause I don't let anyone walk over me and treat me like shit. I never have done." I stated and she gave a shrug.

"Being popular requires being Queen Bitch, as you so eloquently put it." She gave me a sly glance as I shrugged.

"Well, you're not exactly Queen Kind, are you?" I retorted and she shrugged.

"No, I guess I'm not. But I'm not exactly the kind of person who will let anyone walk all over me and treat me like shit." She gave me a pointed glance, which I ignored. "We just go about it in different ways."

"Yeah. You bully and terrify people into leaving you alone and I just-"

"Verbally abuse anyone who tries to walk all over you." Cordelia butted in and I glared at her, as we reached an open closet. Buffy had been slowly walking behind us, and she moved forward, flicking the light on.

Cordelia turned to us both. "If you ever tell anyone that I changed in a mop closet…" She let the threat hang in the air and I rolled my eyes at her but nodded.

"Your secret dies with me." She gave a quick scan around the empty corridor. "Looks okay. But hurry." The brunette nodded, heading into the closet and closing it behind her.

It was silent for a few moments, before Buffy spoke through the door, to the cheerleader. "You know what you were saying before? I understand. Somehow it doesn't matter how popular you are when-" The brunette cut her off, astonishment in her voice.

"You were popular? In what alternate universe?"

I rolled my eyes, as Buffy continued talking. "In L.A. Th-the point is, I did sort of feel like something was missing." Buffy admitted and I smiled at her.

"Actual friends, I think you'll find." I stated and Buffy smiled warmly at me, nodding.

"Is that when you became weird and got kicked out?" I exchanged annoyed looks with Buffy, drawing my finger across my neck, Buffy smirking.

"Okay. Can we have the heartfelt talk with a little less talk from you?" There was no response, a very un-like Cordelia thing to have and Buffy leaned closer to the door. "Cordelia?"

It sounded like there was some sort of scuffle going in the closet, muffled screaming and things being kicked and pushed over could clearly be heard.

"Cordelia!" Buffy screamed, trying to open the door, before punching through it and unlocking it from the inside.

We both ran in, seeing Cordelia's legs hanging from the ceiling, and I jumped up to grab her feet, being almost a head taller than the Slayer and so having more of a chance. I latched onto her ankles, managing to pull her down a few inches but something hit my wrist harshly and I cried out, crashing to the floor in a heap. Cordelia was pulled through and Buffy stepped back, and running forward, launching herself up to the ceiling and pulling herself through the hole. I got to my feet, wincing before looking up at the gap in the ceiling.

"I'll just stay here then." I muttered, before a crash echoed throughout the school, coming from a classroom nearby and I darted there, seeing Buffy lying on the floor, the remains of the teacher's table surrounding her. Something picked her up from the arms beginning to drag her towards the door and I moved back so that Marcie wouldn't be able to see me. The Slayer's body was dropped to the floor.

"I know you're there, Becky." Marcie's voice rang out and I stepped into the classroom, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Long time, no see, Marcie." I commented, smirking; my heart was pounding, eyes glancing from the Slayer lying on the floor to where I assumed the girl was, not even able to see her.

"You know, it's funny how you use those words. It's very funny." She stated, and I could imagine that she was smirking, standing with one hand on her hip, using the other to gesture. It was disconcerting to be able to hear a voice, guess where it was coming from but not be able to see the person that the voice belonged to. "I wonder, did you notice? When I disappeared? Did you notice?" I opened my mouth to say something, what I didn't know. "Well, why ask when you know the answer? You didn't notice. No one did. Because no one _cared_."

"I cared." I protested but she gave a scoff.

"No you didn't. If you'd cared, then you'd be able to see me." She taunted, her voice moving from its spot next to Buffy, footsteps sounding, moving away from the Slayer and closer to me.

I changed the subject, standing up straighter, ready to run at any moment. "What've you done to Buffy?"

"Oh just a general anaesthetic. It'll wear off in an hour, probably less. I would have put you under as well, but I don't have enough left." She sounded sympathetic. "Besides, I think it'll be more fun to have you conscious when you realise what I've done."

I stiffened, unsure of what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"I've been watching your little group of… Slayerettes. Buffy the Slayer, Rebecca the Slayer Wannabe, the Watcher, and the Researchers. I wonder what would happen if the Slayerettes lost the Researchers and the Watcher." She taunted and I glanced backwards, out the door, towards where the library was. "Gassed to death seems like a poetic end, doesn't it?"

I didn't wait to hear the end, sprinting towards the library in record time, the doors almost flying off the hinges with the force I opened them with.

"Xander! Willow! Giles!" I called, panting and out of breath. The place was empty and silent; I cautiously smelt the air, not being able to smell anything other than the old musty books. There was clearly no gas here, meaning they must be elsewhere.

"Crap." I cursed, running my hands through my hair, looking around the library in frustration, trying to to figure out where they could be, where Marcie would be able to lock them in with the gas on.

"The basement!" I cried out, spinning round, bumping straight into someone, who's arms reached out to steady me.

"What about the basement?" Angel's voice asked and I looked up to see the vampire looking down at me curiously.

"Xander, Willow and Giles are locked somewhere in the basement being gassed to death!" I said in a rush, heading for the doors and his eyes widened, following me immediately.

"Where's Buffy?" He asked and I gave a shrug, as we raced towards the doors to the basement.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." I promised, racing down the stairs to the basement, looking around at the many corridors, unsure of where to go. I whipped back round to face the vampire. "Vampires have a strong sense of smell right?"

He looked confused. "Yeah. Why?"

I shrugged off my sweater, leaving me in just a tank top, handing it to him. "Can you pick up Xander's scent on that?"

"So now I'm your sniffer dog?" Angel questioned, but he took the sweater, to my relief.

He sniffed the sweater deeply and then inhaled the air, whilst I watched hopefully. He nodded to me, heading off down one of the corridors at a run and I followed, my feet thudding against the concrete in my Docs.

We reached another corridor, when a different smell, instead of the damp basement became prominent down the corridor, and we stopped briefly to look at each other, both noting the smell. "Gas. That's gas." I stated, eyes widening in a panic. We started running again, this time Angel behind and myself in the lead, though not by much. The smell became more powerful and Angel pulled my arm as I ran past a staircase which he nodded to. We ran down it, a small space and then a door greeting us at the bottom. There seemed to be a quiet thumping coming from it and we went up to it, Angel throwing my sweater back at me before opening the door, the librarian falling out into the corridor from where he had been leaning against it. Xander was leaning against the wall, passed out against Willow, who was also unconscious. A thought of 'we're too late' crossed my mind when Angel grabbed Giles, helping the man to his feet, and out of the door, as I grabbed Xander, pulling him out as Angel went back in for Willow, carrying the girl bridal style. The gas had already seeped into the corridor, the three coughing, trying to breath as I put my sweater to my nose, in an attempt to stifle the gas.

"Are you alright?!" I asked my brother, as he came back to consciousness, Willow leaning off Angel, mumbling incoherently but at least conscious.

"Fine, I think." He noticed Angel. "Hi. What do you want?"

I rolled my eyes at the curt attitude, too relieved at finding him alive to say anything about his rudeness.

The vampire ignored my brother, turning to the Watcher instead. "I brought you the Codex. I got to the library, and Rebecca was in there. She told me you guys were down there - I tracked Xander's scent and then we smelled the gas." He explained hastily. "I left the book in the library." I never even noticed he had a book.

"Yes, well the gas needs to be shut off, otherwise the whole building will go up!" Giles exclaimed, his voice hoarse and croaky.

"I'll get it. It's not like I need the oxygen." Angel stated, as Giles moved forward to usher the red-head and my brother towards the stairs, as I looked back at the vampire.

"Thanks for the help." I smiled and he nodded back before I made my way up the stairs, breathing in deeply as the gas faded, clean air filling my lungs.

"How did you find us? And where's Buffy?" Giles questioned, as we made our way back to the school and out of the basement.

"Marcie put her under a general anaesthetic, but she ran out, otherwise she'd have put me under. She told me what she'd done to you and I went to the library, which was obviously empty. Angel arrived and we eventually found you." I explained and Xander turned to me, wide-eyed.

"You left Buffy with Marcie?!" He demanded and I nodded.

"Buffy can take care of herself and Cordelia. Who was gonna get you out of the basement if I didn't?" I challenged and he sighed, nodding.

"Do you think Buffy is back yet?" He questioned and I gave a shrug.

"Hard to say. Marcie seems like one of those who likes the sound of their own voice so that should give Buffy the chance to take a strike, especially considering her only chance is her hearing." I guessed and Xander nodded.

"You've really got a handle on all this Slayer/fighting stuff." He commented and I frowned slightly, Marcie's words coming back.

"Marcie said something like that. She said I was the 'Slayer Wannabe'." I stated, putting the phrase in quotation marks rather sarcastically.

"Well, you kind of are." Willow murmured, and I raised an eyebrow at the red-head, encouraging her to carry on. "You help Buffy slay, you train with her, you stake other vampires and kill demons. You are kind of a Slayer, just without the power that she has." Willow commented and I stood there for a few seconds, wondering over that. I suppose it was true, I did train with the Slayer, and we did fight together and slay together. Sure, she was better at it than I was, but didn't I just last week slay two vampires that had terrorised me in the past? Didn't I stake several vampires alone? And hadn't the hyena possessed Rebecca been the alpha and leader of the Pack without even trying? There was no doubt that Buffy was the leader of our group, mainly because she was the one with the power. Perhaps that made me second-in-command. I smiled to myself at the thought.

When we arrived back at the library, it was still empty, the Slayer nowhere to be seen but the answer machine on the telephone was flashing and Giles reported that Buffy was safe, as was Cordelia and Marcie had been taken away by the FBI.

"Hmm. Well, looks like we have a May Queen coronation to get ready for." I stated, grinning widely and Xander raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna go?" My face fell.

"I've had my outfit planned for ages, don't you dare say a word." I threatened and the pair of teens laughed at me, as I rolled my eyes at them, saying goodbye to the Watcher as he flicked through what I assumed was the book that Angel had brought.

~8~8~

The May Queen coronation wasn't the biggest social event of the year but it was a good opportunity to get dressed up and go out, and those where two things that I loved doing. The music was good and there was food too which is always a plus. I was getting drinks for the gang when Cordelia wandered over, her hair all done up and curled, her specially made dress looking fantastic. I had many problems with Cordelia, but her fashion sense was not one of them.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier, for helping. I know we don't get along but you still helped and it means a lot." Cordelia murmured and I raised my eyebrows, shocked at what I was hearing.

"Is this the real Cordelia? You're not possessed, are you?" I questioned and she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so horrible to me when I'm just trying to be nice?" She asked. "I've never done anything to you."

I was about to retort when her words sunk in and I paused. That was actually quite true; she'd never said anything about me specifically until I provoked her into it, she'd always left me be. Which begged the question... "Why?"

She seemed to know what I meant immediately. "Because you're like me. Except for the lack of money, and lame friends... You could be so popular. You could have every guy in this room and you could have every girl fawning over your hair and your clothes, hanging off your every word." Cordelia explained and she paused, looking at me curiously. "Why don't you take advantage of that?"

I smiled at her. "Because I'm not like you. Although you are right Cordelia. We are alike. Except I'm not lonely when I'm surrounded by my friends. Which is why I don't need to be popular. Congratulations on being May Queen by the way. I hope the crown isn't too heavy."


	12. Prophecy Girl: Part 1

**Author's Note: I am so so _so _sorry about how long this update has taken! I have had a frankly ridiculous amount of revision to do in preparation for my exams next week, which is why this chapter has taken so long. Not to mention that my muse and inspiration decided to take a quick holiday as I hit a bit of writers block but hey, gone now and my muse has returned in full force! I've practically been writing non-stop the past two days, taking advantage of the bank holiday to get this done and out so I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think about any changes I've made, and believe me... There's quite a big twist in this chapter! I'll say no more, go ahead and read it and let me know what you think in a review! I'll try and get the next chapter out as quickly as I can.**

**Grapejuice101: I'm glad you like it, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. I own Rebecca and any changes to the plot that you don't recognise. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Co.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**  
**Prophecy Girl: Part One.**

The Bronze would've been fun, if not for Xander trying to figure out how to ask Buffy to the dance, with Willow as his model, hanging off his every word with a wistful look on her face. I was beginning to regret not taking Buffy up on her offer to go patrolling. She'd been asking me more and more, as our training had gotten better and most nights I went, but tonight Willow had asked me to come here first and I'd agreed. I didn't want to cancel, but now I wish I had.

"Oh that's good! Date me!" Xander's exclamation brought me out of my thoughts and I nodded solemnly.

"Date me is a sure way to not get dated." I explained and he sighed, annoyed. Willow agreed hastily, the wistful look gone. My brother seemed to have pulled both of us out of our thoughts.

"See, what I should do is I should just start with talking about the dance." He cleared his throat. "Y'know Buffy, Spring Fling just isn't any dance. It's a time for students to choose, um... a mate and then we can... observe their... mating rituals and tag them before they migrate." I watched, bemused as my brother fumbled and stuttered through his speech.

"Xander, maybe asking Buffy out isn't the best idea." I tried to explain.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because she might not feel the same way and then you'll ruin your friendship." I tried to convince him but he waved me away.

"Why's it so hard? I should just walk up to her and say, 'Hey, I like you. Let's go to the dance together.'" My brother stated, his voice stressed and panicky.

"Direct and to the point." Willow agreed and I gave a shrug, when Xander looked at me.

"It's okay, but I don't think you should ask her." I protested weakly but he gave a shrug, ignoring my argument.

"I'm ready. I wanna do it now. I gotta do it now." He emphasised, looking around and I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's not here, idiot."

"But you can practice on me some more." Willow smiled shyly, but Xander was looking around in a panic for the Slayer, panicking.

"No, no, I can't wait until tomorrow, I'll be thinking about it too much. Why didn't Buffy show up tonight? What's she doing?" Xander questioned.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Willow shrugged and I again regretted not taking the Slayer up on her offer.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Either of you want anything?" They both declined, Xander still looked stressed whilst Willow looked sad and I resolved to get her alone at some point and try and talk to her.

I was halfway to the bar when the whole building began to shake, growing more violent, as the people began to run, screaming and panicking. I ran for the bar, jumping behind it and hiding under as crashes echoed throughout the Bronze, glasses falling down, next to me, my cries and yelps of surprise lost in the commotion of the earthquake. It lasted for a little bit longer, before the shaking subsided, and I got to my feet shakily, my hands and arms covered in small, stinging cuts from the glass, as I climbed back over the bar, looking around at the Bronze as everyone else got up, looking dazed.

I saw Xander and Willow clambering out from under the stairs and I wandered over to them, breathless and in mild pain.

"You guys alright?" I questioned when I reached them, the pair looking shocked but uninjured.

"Yeah, we're fine. Okay, earthquakes, that's new. Do you think we should consult Giles?!" Willow rambled in a mad panic and I raised an eyebrow at the red-head.

"For an earthquake? WIll, I know Giles is pretty smart and all but I really don't think seismic waves are his speciality." I commented and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You don't think it's a Hellmouth issue?" Willow questioned and I paused.

"Doubt it. Earthquakes happen everywhere and I have a feeling if it was a Hellmouth issue, it'd be a lot stronger than that one." I argued and Willow gave a shrug.

"Well, looks like the Bronze is gonna be closed for the evening." I looked around the dishevelled club, as the people began to slowly make their way towards the doors, turning back to the others as we also began to move towards the exit, following the crowd.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I murmured to Willow as we left the Bronze and she gave a shrug, understanding my question as a way to talk without Xander around.

"Sure." She replied and as we began to head towards her house, Xander moved to follow.

"Sorry, Xand. Girl talk." I shrugged and he nodded, walking away towards our own home.

"Don't you think he'll suspect that we're talking about him?" Willow questioned and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Have you ever met my brother before?" I retorted and she paused before nodding, realising my point.

"So, what do you wanna have a girl talk about?" Willow asked and I sighed, looking at her sideways out of the corner of my eye.

"You need to get over my brother." It came out meaner and blunter than I intended. I hastily amended my statement, continuing despite her shocked and hurt look. "This constant pining isn't good for you, Will. He's going to ask Buffy to the dance tomorrow and she's probably going to say no and I'm going to have one heartbroken friend on my hands. You either need to tell him how you feel or, and I mean this in the nicest possible way: get over him." I explained, as we wandered to hers and she sighed, wringing her hands together stressfully.

"It's just that I don't know how to get over him! I have tried, I've tried so hard but I just can't seem to do it and stop having a crush on him." Willow rambled and I smiled softly at her.

"I know what you mean. It is hard but it's possible." I assured the red-head and she sighed, frowning.

"It's just that, I want to be able to meet new people but if I'm so hung up on Xander then I never will." She moaned.

I raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing at the corner of my lips. "Hey, yes you will. You had Malcolm." I teased, referring back to the demon who had been infatuated with her for a time and she him.

"Oh yeah. The closest thing I ever got to a boyfriend was a crazy robotic demon. I'm doomed." She murmured and I rolled my eyes at her, pulling the girl into a one-armed hug.

"Don't be stupid! You're only 16, Will. We've got our whole lives ahead of us! Providing we don't get killed by..." Fate seemed to have a funny way of showing up sometimes, especially when you least expect it to. My sentence trailed off as a vampire jumped out of the alley, growling and snarling. I pushed Willow out of the way as the vampire lunged, sending me to the floor. My thin jacket didn't do much to stop the gravel from digging into my back and the vampire's weight on top of mine dug the gravel in further as I wrestled underneath it, as he tried to go for my neck, fangs dripping with already consumed blood.

"Will, check the alley!" I screamed at her, and I heard running footsteps and another scream, belonging to Will. Another roar signified the presence of two vampires and I cursed, knowing the red-head didn't have a stake on her person.

The thought of Will in danger brought a new surge of adrenaline on and I threw the vampire on top of me off and away, kicking him in the stomach before chasing over to Willow who was trying and failing to fend off the vampire who was going for her neck. I pulled the stake out of my boot and thrust the stake into his heart. The vampire turned to dust all over the red-head and she sighed in relief. She turned to me and her eyes turned to one of shock; I was too slow to ask what was wrong, as something took hold of my jacket and then I felt myself being lifted off the floor and then flying through the air, before my body collided with the wall and I groaned, every inch of my body aching and in pain. I struggled to my feet as the vampire came at me again, growling and I attempted a weak roundhouse kick but he blocked it with ease, sending me to the floor a second time. He pulled me up by the collar of my jacket, almost ripping the thin material with the force he used, slamming me against the wall and leaning in towards my neck. He stopped and there was a second before he exploded into dust all over me and I gasped in relief as Willow stood there, with a shocked look on her face, stake in hand.

"You dropped this." She said softly, handing me the stake and I smiled at her, wrapping her hand around the stake, pushing her hand gently back towards her.

"Keep it. I have more at home." I told the girl, before getting back up from the wall, straightening up from the wall, groaning at the effort it took. I don't think I'd ever taken such a battering from a vampire before.

"Was there anyone in the alley?" I questioned, holding my side from where I'd been thrown against the wall, gritting my teeth against the pain.

Willow nodded. "She ran off. She didn't look very injured." The girl commented and I nodded, murmuring "good" under my breath.

"Come on. Let's get home before we run into anymore vampires." I suggested and Willow readily agreed. I tried to take a step forward but stumbled slightly, cursing at the pain in my body. Willow rushed forward, supporting me and I leaned on the red-head gratefully as we slowly began to make our way to hers. We were silent on the way there, the only sound my heavy breathing and our footsteps. There was an occasional groan of pain when Willow had to move or adjust herself.

"You should come in and stay. At least until you're rested." She murmured as we reached her house and I shook my head.

"No. I'll be fine. My place isn't far. And I feel better now." I tried to assure her, but a step away from her door and a stumble forward may have counteracted my statement.

"Becky, you can't walk home like this." She protested but I straightened up, shrugging the fussing red-head off.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. It's not as bad anymore, I'm able to walk home. I swear, I'll be fine." I reassured the girl, as she stood in front of her doorway, biting her lip.

"Alright. But I'm only letting you leave on the occasion that you call me when you get home." She stated, frowning and I nodded at her.

"I will. I'll talk to you in a bit." I said, walking slowly to the end of her road. I heard her door open and close before I'd gotten to the end of her drive and I knew this was going to be a long walk home. I prayed to whatever was up there, fate or whatever, that I wouldn't run into anything that I would need to fight.

~8~8~

Fate, for once, had decided to leave me be. Thankfully. I got home, perhaps a bit later than usual, to a frantic Xander. Willow had called him, (the traitor) and had explained what had happened to us. He'd called her to let her know I was home before pestering me about why I didn't call him from Willow's to come get me and why I didn't allow her to walk me home. I ignored his questions, going straight for the painkillers and the band-aids for the cuts on my arms in the bathroom cupboard, not wanting to deal with his constant questioning.

Xander seemed to get the message and stopped pestering me about my choices to walk home alone, allowing me to get ready for bed. With the end of the year approaching and Spring Fling in two days time, finals were soon which explained why I was sitting in bed, reading over my notes that I'd made for History.

After about ten minutes of trying to read over history, I turned to my brother. "I don't think you should ask Buffy to the dance."

"What? Why not?" He asked, throwing down the comic that he was reading.

"Because I think if anything happens, there's a risk of you ruining your friendship. I don't want to be split between my brother and my friend." I explained and he shifted, frowning.

"But if not, I'm just gonna be waiting and pining, hoping she'll notice me." He argued and I sighed.

"I know, I really do. But I just worry that something will go wrong and you'll ruin your friendship with each other. I don't want to see that happen, Xand." I told him and he gave a shrug.

"I've made my decision, Becks. I'm going to go to the dance with Buffy." He stated firmly and a small smile formed at his faith.

'_I just hope that she says yes,_' I thought, before turning back to my History notes.

~8~8~

Biology was boring. Now, don't get me wrong, Biology is not my favourite subject. But it's not often _that_ boring. I don't think I've ever been so bored before. Even Jonathan was almost asleep next to me and Willow was staring off into space.

Buffy echoed my own thoughts as we came out onto the balcony, heading for the stairs.

"I don't feel that boring covers it." Xander agreed.

"We need a stronger word than 'boring' to describe that class." I confirmed.

"Yes, because boring falls short." Buffy stated.

"Even I was bored. And I'm a science nerd." Willow pointed out.

"Don't say that!" Buffy exclaimed, referring to Willow's identity as a nerd but the girl shook her head, a wide grin on her face.

"I'm not ashamed. It's the computer age. Nerds are in." Her smile fell, replaced by a state of panic. "They're still in, right?"

I laughed at the girl, rolling my eyes. "Yes, they're still in, Nerd Girl." I teased and she rolled her eyes at me, grinning.

"Willow, Becks, don't you two have a thing?" Xander said and I frowned, puzzled before remembering about Buffy, when he gave me a look, that basically said 'get lost'.

Willow began to ramble about the 'thing' and I grabbed her arm, saying 'goodbye' to the pair as we wandered away, so that Xander could ask Buffy to the dance.

"Where do you wanna go?" Willow asked and I suggested Giles.

"I wouldn't mind talking to him about last night, see if he's got any tips about how to heal faster, any remedies or something. My body is aching from last night. The painkillers aren't doing their job well enough." I ranted and Willow nodded, as we made our way to the library.

The place was a bit of a mess, clearly still shaken from the night before. The stacks in the back of the library looked to have fallen on one another, the structure looking hazardous and unsafe.

"Giles?" I called, looking around the library. He wandered out of the office, his suit quite wrinkled and I raised an eyebrow.

"Have you not even been home?" I asked and he looked dazed, like he wasn't even seeing us. "Giles!" I snapped and he looked over, coming out of whatever stupor he was under.

"Yes? Becky, Willow, what are you doing here?" He asked, frowning.

"Erm, we came to see you. We were attacked by two vampires last night on our way home. And these were pretty dangerous, Giles. It's getting bad out there. Has Buffy spoken to you about it?" I asked and the Watcher grew more dazed at the mention of Buffy, muttering about Codexes and prophecies. I frowned, before turning to the red-head.

"Go and find Xander. I'm sure he's finished by now and he'll want to see you more than me." I whispered in a rush and she nodded, a worried frown on her face.

"What're you going to do?" She asked and I looked back at the slightly delirious Watcher with a sigh.

"I'm gonna try and make some sense out of him. Figure out what's going on. I'll catch up with you later." I assured Willow and she nodded, looking worriedly at the Watcher one last time before making her way towards the double doors as I turned back to Giles, frowning.

He was still wandering around, and I sighed, wondering how to drag him out of this stupor he appeared to be in when I spotted a bottle of water on the counter. I gave a shrug, going over and unscrewing the bottle; I waltzed up to the Watcher and splashed it in his face. He spluttered in shock as the water doused his face and wet his glasses, dripping down onto his tweed suit and I smiled successfully.

"Giles, what the hell is wrong with you?!" I demanded, putting the bottle back down on the table, hands on my hips.

He wiped his face, still looking at me in shock over what I'd just done but I ignored him, still waiting for an answer.

"Er, nothing Becky. I'm fine. Though I do appreciate your concern, I am completely fine." He was stuttering all over the place, furthering my view that he was not, in fact, 'fine'.

"Bullshit. What's going on, Giles? You've been acting weird ever since Willow and I got here, and you went off the rails when I mentioned Buffy, muttering about Codexes and prophecies." I ranted and he sighed, avoiding my gaze. I stood for a few seconds more, as he avoided looking at me before I headed into his office. He must've realised what I was doing and tried to stop me but I was already in his office by the time he realised. There was a book on his desk, musty, large and old - I assumed this was the book, picking it up, noticing the translations on the other side of the page. I began to read it in my head, a small grin on my face at having outsmarted Giles, wandering out of the office and into the main area when the words sunk in. The words swam around my head, bouncing off the edges of my brain as it struggled to make sense of it.

_The Master will rise… Slayer will die… Potential Slayer… Face the Master… Fall at the hands of the Anointed One… _There was more writing scribbled next to the translation that made my blood run cold._ Tomorrow..._

I dropped the book, as if it were poison. "What the fuck is that?" He didn't scold me for my language. I suppose he thought that I was allowed to swear, given what I'd just read. My voice broke, as the words hit home and I put a hand to my mouth in despair, choking on the lump in my throat as my eyes filled with tears.

"It's the prophecy of the Master's rise." Giles explained, his voice factual and emotionless. "It details the comments of how he will rise, which appears to include-"

"The deaths of the Slayer and Potential Slayer." I managed to get the words out, although they sounded choked and coated with sobs. The tears had begun to make their tracks down my face; I knew my eyeliner would smudge and my foundation would streak. I couldn't bring myself to care.

"The Potential Slayer… Is that me?" I whimpered, and Giles nodded his head.

"It couldn't be anyone else. No one else has trained with Buffy like you have." Giles pointed out; his voice was solemn.

"Buffy… She's going to die as well." The realisation was a bit late but when you're own death has been prophesied, I think a person is allowed a little slack for being slow on the uptake.

"Yes. Unless we can find a way to stop it, she will die. You both will." Giles looked weary then and I realised that he'd probably been up all night researching this.

I took a deep breath, wiping my eyes and looking up at him determinedly. "Well then. How do we stop it?" My voice was still thick and croaky but the determination was there.

"I-I'm not sure." Giles stuttered, looking at me in bewilderment and I rolled my eyes, hands going to my hips.

"Well that's helpful. It says we go to him right? What if we just didn't go? Would he still rise?" I questioned and Giles frowned, thinking.

"I don't know. The Codex is one of the most valuable prophecy collection in the world but it isn't fully clear. It doesn't say how the Master rises, just that he does." Giles explained.

"So that's one plan. And, kind of my only plan." I could feel the tears welling up again, the lump in my throat returning. I felt myself, felt like me when I was trying to figure out a plan, as if it could be dealt with and swept under the rug as if it were just a small problem. But the loophole that I thought I'd found had fell through and it felt like I too was falling, with nothing to grab hold of to ground me.

"There may be other ways of averting the prophecy." Giles stated, looking at the books he had spread out on the table and I moved closer.

"Like what?" I demanded and he paused.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet." He murmured quietly and my hands went to my hair, grabbing it so hard I thought I was going to pull it out my own skull. "Angel's coming over here later, why don't you come back then?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You think I'm going to be able to hang around my friends, acting like everything's fine and I don't know that tomorrow two of us are going to die?"

Giles faltered, sighing. "You are going to have to try. You can't stay in here all day, you have classes. Maybe just… Avoid them as best you can. And don't tell them anything about what we've discovered." He suggested and I sighed, wiping my eyes, accidentally smudging my foundation and eyeliner.

"Fine. I'll be back at sundown. Giles... " I paused, trailing off as I felt my throat close up again. "Just… Please find something." I murmured before wandering out of the library.

~8~8~

I managed to compose myself, though I have no idea how. The day passed as normally as any other day would have. I met up with Xander, to discover that Buffy had said no (unsurprisingly) to which he had then asked Willow, who had also said no, (which was surprising at first but then when I thought about it, it really wasn't. Willow would never want to be someone's second choice, not even Xander's.) I avoided Buffy and Willow as best I could, only exchanging polite words briefly before rushing off to talk to someone else. I had a brief memory of Jonathan asking me to the dance, just as friends, but declining, as I doubted that I was going to be there. "If I'm there, I'll come and find you, I promise." I assured the boy, hoping that I didn't hurt his feelings too badly. He seemed to understand, thankfully. Sundown approached with astounding speed and I made my way to the library, telling Xander that I was going to be staying after school to do some extra revision. He didn't even bat an eyelid. It worried me that I could fool even my own twin brother so easily but I didn't have time to dwell on it.

Angel wasn't there when I arrived but Giles looked solemn and pensive which made me feel worried that the news wasn't good.

"Did you find anything?" I asked and he avoided my gaze, muttering that we should wait for Angel, which put me on edge even more.

The vampire didn't take long to show up, looking confused at Giles' dishevelled appearance and my own stressed out appearance; I'd caught sight of myself in a mirror earlier and had been shocked at the reflection that stared back at me; puffy, red eyes, smudged eyeliner, streaky foundation and mussed hair from when I'd been running my hands through it in frustration. I knew I looked nothing like my usual self - it was a wonder my friends hadn't noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I looked at Giles to explain.

"The Codex. I found the prophecy that details how the Master is going to rise." He sighed, rubbing his temple wearily. "The prophecy says that the Master will rise and the Slayer will die."

Angel looked shocked and distraught at the news before Giles continued. "It also states that the Potential Slayer will fall at the hands of the Anointed One." Angel's gaze shot to me and went: "Her?"

"Her has a name." I muttered icily and he shot me an apologetic glance before turning back to Giles.

"It would appear so. The only possible person it could be, is Rebecca, especially considering how she's been training with Buffy."

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Angel demanded and Giles paused, looking cautiously at me and then back to Angel. Panic began to grow in my stomach as I glanced over at him. He was avoiding both of our eyes.

"Giles!"

"No. I haven't found anything. The prophecy is very clear. It's what's going to happen. It's happening now." I didn't know what he was referring to but at this moment I didn't care.

Everything was muffled and my eyes were clouding over with tears, making everything look misty and out of focus.

Angel was arguing now. "It can't be. You've gotta be wrong."

"I've checked it against all my other volumes. It's very real."

"Surely there's a way around it?" I barely even recognised my own voice, not even realising that I'd spoke. It sounded weird, coated with tears. I could barely get the words out and it was then that I realised the tears had started again. I don't think I'd cried this much since I was a child.

"Listen. Some prophecies are, are a bit dodgy. They're, they're mutable. Buffy herself has, has thwarted them time and time again, but this is the Codex. There is nothing in it that does not come to pass." Giles explained, gesturing at the book that Angel held in his hands. I hadn't even noticed that he'd been given it.

"Then you're reading it wrong." Angel retorted but the stress seemed to have taken its toll on the Watcher as he snapped.

"I wish to God I were! But it's very plain! Tomorrow night Buffy and Rebecca will face the Master and they will die!"

Reading it was one thing; hearing it stated plainly by a person you trusted was something else altogether. It felt like I was drowning and falling all at the same time and I had nothing to grab onto and I couldn't breath, and I couldn't get any air into my lungs and sobs were racking my body as fate and destiny laughed at my misfortunes, writing this stupid prophecy years before.

And then Buffy's laughter broke the silence.


	13. Prophecy Girl: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Now, as some of you may have noticed, that last chapter wasn't exactly canon compliant. And this is probably when from now on, this story won't be 100 percent canon compliant. I am planning on rocking the boat a bit with this fanfiction, mainly because I have many plans that I would like to carry out, many of which revolve around Rebecca. Which, I think I'm entitled to do so, seeing as she's my character. This also means that she is the main focus of this fanfiction and her presence has and will be changing things, especially in the upcoming seasons.**

**Anyway, moving on from that: two chapters in one day! It's bank holiday over here so I've taken the opportunity of having the day off to get this chapter out as fast as possible as I'm very excited about this. Now, I've decided to split this episode up into three chapters, so that I can fit everything in with ease. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I own Rebecca and any plot lines you don't recognise. Everything else belongs to Whedon and Co.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**  
**Prophecy Girl: Part Two.**

Buffy's laughing wasn't one of hilarity; it was hysterical and full of shock, pain and anger. The three of us exchanged glances before we went out to see the blonde standing by the table and I moved to stand next to her, taking her hand as she still giggled before they eventually subsided, left with just pain and hurt and sorrow.

"So that's it, huh?" She turned to the Watcher and the vampire, pulling her hand out of mine. I stood by her side, looking over at them expectantly. "I remember the drill. One Slayer dies, next one's called." Buffy's voice was on the verge of breaking and I reached for her hand again - she didn't pull away this time. "Wonder who she is." Her gaze turned to Giles. "Will you train her? Or will they send someone else?"

Giles looked helpless and his eyes were full of pain for his Slayer who he didn't think would be able to survive this prophecy. "Buffy, I…" He trailed off, clearly not knowing what to say; what could he say, in this situation to make anything better?

"They say how he's gonna kill me? Do you think it'll hurt?" Her voice broke and tears started flowing from her eyes as I pulled the Slayer into a hug, her head resting on my shoulder as tears flowed from my own eyes as well. The hug was for both of our benefits - for our own comfort.

She pulled away a few seconds later as Angel came towards her and she pushed him away, yelling "don't touch me" before turning back to Giles. "You even gonna tell me? And how come Rebecca knew before me?"

"I kind of stumbled upon it earlier." I explained, my voice quiet and thick with tears.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. That there was some way around it." Giles explained, helplessly and Buffy nodded in determination.

"I've got a way around it. I quit." She stated firmly.

"It's not that simple." Angel said gently.

"I'm making it that simple!" Buffy hissed. "I quit. I resign. I-I'm fired. You can find someone else to stop the Master from taking over!"

"I'm not sure that anyone else can. All the signs indicate…" Giles used the wrong choice of words.

"The signs?" Buffy repeated incredulously before she grabbed a book off the table and hurled it at him. It hit the wall with a thud and the Watcher flinched. "READ ME THE SIGNS!" Buffy hurled another book at him. "TELL ME MY FORTUNE! YOU'RE SO USEFUL SITTING HERE WITH ALL YOUR BOOKS! YOU'RE REALLY A LOTTA HELP!"

I grabbed her arms when she was done to prevent her grabbing another book to throw, forcing her to look at me. "Buffy, I know that you're upset and angry, I am too but this isn't the way we're going to solve this." I tried to convince her but she pulled her arms out of my hands, shaking her head.

"I know this is hard." Angel said but I glared at him, as Buffy mentioned his immortality.

"No you don't." I retorted, staring icily at him; my eyes were still watery and teary but my voice was clear. "How can you know? We're 16, _we're children_; and we've just been given a death sentence for tomorrow. _How_ can you _possibly_ know?" I argued and he faltered before turning back to Buffy.

"Okay, I may not know but I don't want anything to happen to you, do you think I could stand it? We just gotta figure out a way-"

Buffy cut him off. "I already did. I quit, remember? Pay attention!" She snapped and Giles sighed.

"Buffy, if the Master rises-"

"I don't care!" She snapped, ripping the cross from her neck. She held it in her palm for a few more moments before shaking her head. "I don't care." She repeated in a quieter voice before looking up at her Watcher sorrowfully. "Giles, I'm 16 years old. I don't wanna die." She murmured and I could see Giles' heart breaking as he looked at his Slayer. She looked at the cross in her hand before throwing it down to the floor and walking out of the library, brushing past Angel and Giles, who stumbled a few steps towards her, before stopping. I collapsed into the chair next to me, putting my head into my hands.

"Becky." Footsteps approached and I looked up to see Giles crouched down in front of me, looking upset. "You should go home and rest."

The mention of home reminded me of Xander and I shook my head. "I can't go home. Xander's there. He can't see me like this, he'll know something's wrong." I muttered and Giles sighed.

"You can't stay here all night, Becky." He pointed out and I ran my hand through my hair, sighing.

"What am I going to do, Giles? I can't face the Master on my own and I can't force Buffy to come with me, that's not fair. I can't force her to come with me to die." I could feel my eyes filling up again and I forced them back, annoyed. I'd cried enough tears today to last me a lifetime.

"We'll figure something out. For now, go home and rest." Giles ordered, pulling me up off the chair.

I nodded, walking in a daze. I had no idea how I made it home that night, but when I got back I found Xander listening to country music. He was sprawled out on his bed, the phone next to him off its hook and I rolled my eyes, switching the music off.

"Stop moping around and call Willow. That's probably who's been calling you." I snapped and he glared at me before turning the stereo back on.

"Xander, I am not listening to country music all night. If you wanna listen to something, at least put Backstreet Boys on." I told him and he grimaced at the mention of the boy band, to which I rolled my eyes a second time.

"God, you're such a baby." I moaned, before moving to the bathroom to get changed into tracksuit bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. I went back into our bedroom and as I gazed at the wardrobe, I made a decision about tomorrow. 'I'm going to go up against the Master and the Anointed and then I'm going to the dance,' I decided, throwing open my wardrobe doors and going through my dresses, before finding the one that I was after. My parents had given me the birthday for it on my last birthday, and I hadn't yet had an occasion to wear it. Tomorrow seemed like a good idea.

The dress was a deep midnight blue, that came to just above my knees, skin tight with one shoulder, gems inlaid into the shoulder and around the bust. I smiled at the dress, before grabbing my black stilettos to go with it and my black wrap, laying them out on the bed, and placing the heels and wrap next to the dress. I placed all three items back in the wardrobe, pleased at my successfulness at choosing an outfit. Xander looked over at me curiously.

"What're you doing?" He questioned.

"I'm choosing my outfit to go to the dance tomorrow." I stated, closing the wardrobe and sitting on my bed.

"You're going?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"An opportunity to get dressed up and you think I'm not going to go?" I challenged and he sighed, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, good point. You never could miss a chance to get dressed up." He teased and I grinned at him.

"Could never resist a chance to dress you up either. I'm sure Buffy would love to see those photos of you with make-up and braids in your hair." I teased and his grin turned to a glare.

"You wouldn't dare." He threatened and I smirked.

"Wanna bet, brother?" I taunted and he launched over from his bed to mine, tickling my sides as I screamed, pushing him away.

"Say you won't show her the photos and I'll stop." He promised as his fingers kept tickling me as I struggled, trying to hit and kick him but it wouldn't work, he wouldn't budge.

"Alright, I won't show her the photos!" I screamed and he grinned, jumping off and going back on to his own bed, smug at his victory. We spent the rest of the night up, talking and chatting normally, and bickering, obviously, as siblings always do. And for a while I was able to forget what the prophecy said about me and my destiny to fall at the hands of the Anointed One.

~8~8~

Of course I couldn't forget forever and as the next day dawned, a countdown to sundown began. Xander could tell there was a change in my demeanour but after a few tries of asking, he gave up accepting my protests of 'I'm fine', although I know he didn't believe me.

I started getting ready about an hour before sundown, straightening my dark, long hair and pinning half of it up whilst I let the other half fall down my back. My make-up was tastefully done, my eyes done up with black, winged eyeliner and covered around with dark grey eyeshadow to give them a smoky, other-worldly look. I had on a dark lipstick which matched my eyes. The blue dress set the make-up off nicely - I had no jewellery, except for a simple pair of silver studded earrings. I was just buckling up my heels when the phone rang - I answered, and Buffy told me to come to Willow's, urgently. I told Xander that I was popping over to Willow's with Buffy before going to the dance and he nodded. I couldn't bear the casual goodbye and hugged him; he hugged me back, a bit confused but I didn't give him any time to ask questions, already out the door.

Willow was distraught, as she sat on her bed with her knees up against her chest as I sat next to her, my arm around her shoulder. My feet were hanging off the end of the bed so that they wouldn't be on the bed and I wouldn't have to take them off.

"I've seen so much." Willow murmured as Buffy sat in front of her. She was wearing a gorgeous white gown, with a black leather jacket and white shoes with a small heel to them. I still towered over her with them, especially with the added height of my own heels. Her hair was pinned up elegantly, the ends of it curled, with a few strands of curled hair framing her face.

"I thought I could take anything. But Buffy, this- This was different." Willow stated, faltering with her words.

"It'll be alright." Buffy answered and Willow inhaled, her green eyes filling with tears.

"I'm trying to think how to say it… To explain it so you understand." Willow uttered and Buffy shook her head slightly.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're okay." Buffy stated but the girl shook her head adamantly.

"I'm not okay. I knew those guys. I go to that room everyday. And when I walked in there, it… It wasn't our world anymore. They made it theirs. And they had fun." A tear rolled down her cheek as her voice filled with disgust and sorrow. "What are we gonna do?" She asked and I locked eyes with Buffy who gave me a subtle nod. It was time.

"What we have to." Buffy stated firmly, before getting up off the bed. I gave the girl a hug, knowing that unless a miracle happened, this would be the last time I would see her before I went over and stood next to Buffy.

"Promise me you'll stay in tonight, okay?" Buffy asked and the girl nodded, a bit confused by the request. We turned towards the door before Willow called us back and we turned around.

She smiled weakly. "I like your dresses." Buffy looked down at hers, smiling slightly before turning back to the red-head.

"Take care." Buffy murmured and we headed out of the Rosenberg house, heading for Sunnydale High School.

We walked in silence, neither of us wanting to talk or feeling the need to; what was there for us to talk about under the circumstances?

We wandered into the library to hear the details from Giles and Miss Calendar about the Anointed being a child and Giles declare that he was going to face the Master instead of the two of us.

"No you're not." Buffy stated firmly, causing the two adults to look around at us curiously. "So we're looking for a kid, huh, and he'll lead us to the Master?"

"Buffy, I am not going to send you and Becky out there to die. Now, you were right. I-I've waded around in these old books for so long, I've forgotten what the real world is like. It's time I found out." Giles sounded so determined and I rolled my eyes.

"And you're going to do that by letting the Master kill you? There's a plan." I scoffed and he glared at me before turning to Buffy as she spoke.

"You're still not going up against the Master." She argued.

"I've made up my mind." Giles retorted and Buffy gestured to herself and I.

"So have we."

"I made up mine first! I'm older and wiser than you, and just… Just do what you're told for once, both of you! Alright?" Giles demanded and Buffy shook her head.

"That's not how it goes. I'm the Slayer. She's the Potential Slayer." Buffy pointed out.

"I don't care what the books say. I defy prophecy and I am going. There's nothing that either of you can say that will change my mind." Giles declared and Buffy nodded.

"I know." Giles looked surprised but accomplished as she turned around but then she spun back round, her fist hitting him under the chin, causing him to go flying backwards onto the floor, out cold. The IT teacher ran over to the Watcher, supporting him as the Slayer grabbed her cross from the table, putting it back on. The Slayer turned back to the woman.

"When he wakes up tell him… I don't know. Think of something cool, tell him I said it." Buffy shrugged and the woman raised an eyebrow at us.

"You fight the Master, and you'll die." She pointed out and Buffy gave a shrug.

"Maybe." She picked up the crossbow. "Maybe I'll take him with me." I saw the dagger that Giles had been fiddling with and picked it up, removing it from its scabbard.

"You good to go?" Buffy asked and I nodded at her.

Ms Calendar interrupted us. "You're going to fight the Master in those heels?" She asked, a tone of incredulity to her voice and I gave a shrug.

"If I'm going down, I'm going down in style."


	14. Prophecy Girl: Part 3

**Author's Note:**** Thank you so much for the amazing response to the last two chapters and I hope you enjoy this one! It has a very big twist at the end and we will finally discover why this series is called 'The Book of Knowledge'!**

**Deathstroke Terminator: Thank you so much for your kind words and many reviews! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it has been one of my favourites to write!**

**MissTwiztid: I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I'm very grateful that you like this story!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**  
**Prophecy Girl: Part Three.**

We found the Anointed One on the edge of the school grounds. Giles had said it would be a child but hearing and seeing were two very different things. It was a young boy of around eight or nine, with dark hair and casual clothes. He looked very innocent for a servant of the Master, which made me all the more wary. This was who I was supposed to 'fall at the hands of'. I wanted to stake him here and now… But he looked innocent.

That's what he wants you to think... A voice in the back of my head said and I realised that it was probably right. If I wanted to defy the Prophecy and come out of this alive, then I would need to be prepared to do whatever it took.

"Help me." The boy pleaded as we wandered over to him, Buffy lowering the crossbow. I kept my dagger raised but followed. I wasn't letting my guard down around this child.

"It's okay. We know who you are." Buffy assured him and he held out his hand for her to take.

She did so, rather hesitantly and his other hand was held out for me. I hesitated, more so than Buffy before swapping my dagger into my other hand and placing my hand in his small one. He began to lead us away from the school and towards the Master's lair and with every step, my heartbeat grew more frantic. My grip on the dagger tightened.

~8~8~

The Master's lair was dim, lit up only by the light of many candles. The Anointed One let go of Buffy's hand, pointing down towards the jagged steps, indicating that she should go. I locked eyes with her and smiled encouragingly, though I'm not sure how convincing it was. She gave me a weak smile back before continuing down the steps, crossbow in hands. I wanted to follow but the Anointed gave my hand a tug and I seemed compelled not to. I wanted to go down but my feet wouldn't listen to me. I was trying to move, to go down and follow the Slayer and help but something was keeping me locked in place. It was only then that I realised the Anointed had been talking to me, convincing me not to follow the Slayer. I tried to ignore him, to release my hand but I couldn't; I could only watch as Buffy went up against the Master, as he defeated her attempts to kill him, as he hypnotised her the same way the Anointed had myself and taunted her about how he couldn't be free if we hadn't arrived. Then, the Master leaned down and sunk his fangs into Buffy's neck.

The hypnosis seemed to break, whatever spell the Anointed had over me wasn't enough and I ran towards the vampire and the Slayer, dropping my dagger as I went, knocking the girl away from him and into the small pool of water, unconscious. He looked at the Slayer curiously before turning to me, a dangerous glint in his eyes. It was only now, close up that I realised how demonic he looked; he was different to normal vampires, the ears pointed, the bone structure in his face more prominent and his eyes were a glowing red.

"Ahh, the Potential Slayer. The one who is supposed to fall at the hands of the Anointed."

"I know the prophecy. You don't need to repeat it to me." I snapped and he seemed to smirk, his eyes practically luminous in the dim lighting.

"Ahh, but I do. Because you're fighting me… You seem to have forgotten who your real enemy is." He taunted and my eyes widened as the black wrap I was wearing was slipped off my shoulders and I felt the smooth fabric slip around my neck, tightening and choking off my air.

The Master wandered out of my line of vision as the ground shaked and rumbled and amid the commotion, as my vision faded, I heard the Master say "kill her," and the wrap disappeared, a searing pain erupting in my neck instead.

~8~8~

It took me a while to realise that I wasn't dead when I came around. It was surprising to realise that I wasn't actually dead. I could feel that something was different, something had changed; my body had changed, had become stronger. The pain in my neck had almost disappeared and I felt physically stronger. I felt like I could go ten rounds with a bulldozer and still come out on top. I opened my eyes, the dim lighting preventing me from being able to see much and I sat up, slowly as Xander and Angel burst into the room, in a blind panic.

"Becky!" Xander screamed, darting over to me and pulling me into a tight hug which I accepted, smiling widely. I thought Xander would crush me with the strength of his hug and he pulled away, smiling before letting go of me and punching me lightly in the arm. It didn't hurt but the act of violence surprised me and I looked at him in indignation.

"That's for being an idiot and not telling me." He snapped before pulling me into another hug.

"And that's for not being dead." He murmured and I accepted the hug, putting my own arms around him.

"Where's Buffy?" I pulled away from my brother and he was about to say something when Angel interrupted.

"She's here. But she's dead." I scrambled away from my brother and over to the Slayer, tears filling my eyes as I looked at her small body, her hair wet from falling into the water, her make-up smudged. She looked so tiny, lying there.

"No. She's not dead." Xander declared and we looked at him; my brain clicked and I realised what Xander was insinuating.

"She's not breathing." Angel snapped and I put a hand on his arm.

"She drowned. There's a possibility she can be saved with CPR." I told the vampire and he nodded.

"You have to do it. I have no breath." Angel ordered and Xander glanced at me before down at the blonde, slipping his jacket off and laying it over her before kneeling down beside her. He began the process of CPR as we watched with baited breath, my fingers crossed, praying that she would be alright.

"C'mon Buff, I defied prophecy, you can too." I muttered as Xander continued to administer CPR to the Slayer. It was tense, waiting and hoping for something to happen, for her to breathe and her heart to beat again.

Xander stopped, and tears filled my eyes as I turned away from the sight of her body, not wanting to face the truth about her death, that I know I could've prevented it, if I'd tried harder.

There was a sharp intake of breath and I turned to the blonde, shocked and relieved as she opened her eyes, looking around, dazed.

"Buffy!" Xander exclaimed and she turned her head to the side, coughing out loads of water and I laughed in relief as I exchanged grins with the vampire and my brother. Xander stroked her hair gently as she gazed at him, still confused.

"Xander?" She asked, her voice quiet and barely audible.

"Welcome back." He murmured, grinning and the girl paused for a second before getting to her feet, the two boys reaching out to help her up.

"Easy, easy." Xander murmured as she stood, looking around the lair.

"The Master?" She asked.

"He's already gone up. The Anointed has disappeared too." I told the blonde and she nodded, before moving away.

"No, you're still weak. You both are." Xander pointed out but the blonde shook her head.

"No. No, I feel strong. I feel different." She paused, turning to me. "You feel it too, don't you?" I knew what she meant immediately, ignoring the confused looks of Xander and Angel. My body felt strong, powerful; like I could take on anything.

"Yeah, I do. One Slayer dies, the next one's called." I murmured and the other two seemed to catch on.

"Wait… You're a Slayer now?" Xander asked and I gave a shrug.

"The Prophecy did say 'Potential'. I guess that speaks for itself. And Buffy did die, technically. Her heart stopped." I pointed out and Buffy looked uncomfortable for a second so I changed the subject.

"I suppose that explains why I'm not dead as well. The Slayer powers probably took over and prevented me from bleeding out." I guessed, giving a shrug. "We can talk to Giles about it later."

"After we save the world." Buffy declared and I nodded at her, as we went to make our way out of the cavern. Xander stopped me, handing me my wrap that he thought I'd dropped - I took it gingerly, as if it would bite before hanging it above one of the candles. It caught light and I dropped it into the pool, smothering the flames, making it irreparable and destroyed. The whole affair took seconds and I smiled at them when I'd finished.

"Please don't hand me the object that was used to cause my own death again." I stated, with a smile, ignoring the panic that had started in the pits of my stomach when Xander had given it to me.

We made our way to the exit of the cavern, the same way we came in and I picked my dagger up that I'd dropped beforehand, twirling it around in my hand with a smirk.

Buffy and myself were in the lead, with Xander and Angel bringing up the rear as we made our way towards the school. The blonde Slayer's hair was wet, but drying rapidly, her hair had fallen out of its bun, and was no longer curled, pushed back on her head by the water and her make-up was streaked. The Slayer had never looked more powerful, stalking towards the school with a determined look on her face, her dress flowing out behind her.

"How do you know where the Master's going?" Xander asked and the blonde tilted her head to the side.

"I just know." She answered and I knew what she meant. I felt connected to everything, like I could feel every demon in the vicinity and his was the most powerful of all. The Hellmouth was drawing everything demon towards it and being Slayers, I suppose that included us. We knew that was where the Master would be, because how could he be anywhere else?

As we neared the entrance to the school a vampire came out of the shadows, game face already out and Buffy smirked.

"Oh look, a bad guy." She punched him as we went by and when he fell to the floor, my dagger thrust into his heart and he exploded into dust.

"Where do you want me?" I didn't need to ask if she was going after the Master; I knew she would, from the second she asked where he was.

"The library. That's where the Hellmouth is. Go there. Protect the others. They'll need a Slayer there." Buffy ordered and I nodded.

"You'll be alright?" I asked her and she gave a short nod. I gave her a confident smile. "Kick his ass, Slayer." I told her and she smiled back before we both went our separate ways.

There were vampires surrounding the library doors, Cordelia's car in the corridor, and a car sized hole in the wall behind it. There were screams and shouts coming from inside the library and I staked the first vampire, without much trouble as they hadn't noticed me. Unfortunately, staking the first one meant that I'd caught their attention and they turned to me, snarling.

I smirked at the vampires, my dagger twirling in my hand. I should've been scared, terrified in fact; but I wasn't. I'd never felt more powerful, strength flowing through my body, through my blood. I never thought that being a Slayer could be such an amazing experience.

"You think you can take me?" I taunted, as the vampires snarled and growled, circling me. "Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!" Yes it was cliche and tacky and most Slayers probably didn't have a catchphrase but I didn't care.

The first vampire lunged and I kicked him away, as another swung a punch and I ducked, punching him in the stomach. Another came at me and I another punch but he kicked me in the stomach instead, and I went flying backwards, my dagger skidding out of my grasp. The same vampire lunged, holding me down and I struggled for a few seconds as he went for my neck, kicking the vampire off me and he went flying. I reached for my dagger, thrusting it into the heart of the nearest vampire, who exploded into dust. I flipped myself back to my feet, back into a fighting stance, punching one and kicking another, sending them both flying. The Slayer strength was easily detectable as I sent the vampires flying away from me, the strength of my punches and kicks being able to propel the vampires away. I wasn't tiring either; the vampires kept coming and I was ready for them. I staked one that gave me an easy opening when more screaming came from inside the library and I pushed the vampires away, making a pathway to the library doors and I fought my way towards them, managing to force the door open, squeezing into the library. The Hellmouth had gotten bored of waiting apparently, and had decided to come to us.

There was a giant worm creature with three very disgusting heads with vicious looking fangs had thrust up from the centre of the library, its tentacles wrapped around the bars of the library. There was screaming and I could see Willow and Miss Calendar on the floor, one of the heads hanging over them and I looked at the dagger in my hand, before throwing it; it didn't miss its target, landing in the demon's face. But it didn't kill it; it just made it angry instead and I cursed as the demon writed, roaring and Giles buried an axe in its head, which I think made it even more annoyed as it snarled again. I ran towards the table, picking up a sword as Giles was thrown over the bar, crashing into the table and smashing it and I dropped the sword, grabbing the Watcher and pulling him away as the demonic worm hung over him roaring. I got him out of the way, my new Slayer strength helping me to move him before picking up the sword and thrusting the blade into its open mouth and the creature squirmed, snarling but it still didn't die and I pulled the blade out, retreating as it roared, spraying saliva that I had to move to avoid.

There was a huge crash and we all looked up to see the Master falling in from the smashed window, landing on a broken piece of wood that pierced his heart and he began to crumble, leaving just his skeleton behind. The worm creature screamed one last time before its hold began to loosen and it disappeared through the hole it had come through, descending back into the Hellmouth - the dagger that I'd thrown into one of it's heads went flying and I caught it, twirling it in my hands.

We were silent as the Slayer, Xander and Angel returned to the library, Cordelia opening the door for the Slayer, once everything had been moved. I didn't even know she was here, not noticing her in all the commotion. I suppose it was obvious when I saw her car but the dots had not clicked, especially given that I hadn't actually known where she was.

Buffy wandered in, seeming dazed as I went over to my brother, who put his arm around me, and I leaned into the embrace, putting my head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling very tired. Willow came over and I smiled at the girl warmly as I moved away from my brother to hug her which she returned.

"The vampires?" Giles asked, as the Slayer looked at the Master's skeleton, stunned.

"Gone." Cordelia answered.

"The Master?" Angel asked.

"Dead." Giles answered, his gaze turning to the skeleton. "And the Hellmouth is closed." He turned to his Slayer, having to call her name twice to get her to look at him.

"Sorry. It's just… Been a really weird day." She shrugged, and Xander nodded.

"Yeah. Buffy died and everything. And Becky became a Slayer." My brother said and a few gazes turned to me.

"Wow. Harsh." Willow murmured.

"I should have known that wouldn't stop you." Giles said to his Slayer before the rest seemed to sink in and he turned to me, eyebrows raised. "You're a Slayer? Two Slayers? That's… Not possible." He murmured and I gave a shrug.

"One Slayer dies, next one's called. The Prophecy said 'Potential Slayer.' Anyway, can we do the research thing tomorrow? I have a dance to get to. That was my promise to myself: survive the Anointed, then dance." I stated, with a grin and Giles laughed slightly, nodding.

"I agree. I'd quite like to get out of here anyway. I don't really like the library anymore." He looked around at the destroyed library with disdain and I rolled my eyes at the Watcher as Willow asked the first Slayer if she wanted to go to the dance.

She gave a shrug. "Sure. We saved the world, I say we party." She nodded, but I could see her heart wasn't really in it. She looked down at her dress, smiling. "I mean, I got all pretty."

"What about him?" Miss Calendar asked and Buffy's gaze darkened as she looked towards the skeleton.

"He's not going anywhere. Loser." She sneered and we walked away from the library, towards the doors as everyone started their own little conversations. I stayed by my brother, my heels clicking against the floor and I paused for a second before asking Cordelia for a compact mirror and she gave it to me without comment, which I was grateful for. I opened it up and was surprised to find that my make-up wasn't actually that shocking. My hair was a bit mussed and I quickly adjusted my dress, making myself look more decent and pulling the bottom of it down and the bit around the bust up, adjusting the one shoulder strap. I ran my fingers through my hair, making it look deliberately messy instead of accidentally. I gave the girl the mirror back, thanking her before turning back to the Slayer, grinning.

"So, you're not the only chosen one anymore." I pointed out and she nodded. "How does it feel?" I asked with a grin and she smiled back.

"It feels nice." She admitted and I held up my hand for a high-five and she slapped her hand with mine, the strength of it obvious in the harsh, slapping noise it made but neither of us flinched from the pain. Both of us had the same strength which stopped it from hurting.

"We're the Chosen Ones." I grinned and Buffy nodded, as we made our way to the Bronze, the pair of us filling the others in on what had happened earlier. When we got to the Bronze, it was packed and our group found a table, Cordelia going off to find her own little group, which none of us really minded that much.

A song that I knew started up and I saw Jonathan, sitting with Andrew and I got up from our table, going over to the boy with a smile on my face.

He smiled back and I took his hand, leading him up to the dance floor where others already were. The song was slower than most and I took his other hand in my own. We danced, not very well, not very rhythmically but it was fun. We danced for around three songs before I went back to our table, grinning.

"So, you and Jonathan, huh?" Willow questioned as I sat back down, the girl being the only one there. Giles had betrayed his own word, dancing with Jenny and Angel and Buffy were dancing as well. Xander was dancing near them, not well but they were all having fun.

I rolled my eyes at her, picking up one of the drinks that was there, the only one that hadn't been touched. "There's nothing between us. We're just friends." I told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I'm sure that's how he sees it." She teased.

"We are just friends! He asked me here, as friends!" I pointed out and it was then her turn to roll her eyes.

"Alright, fine. I believe you." Her smirk said otherwise but I let the subject drop. "So, what's it like? Being a Slayer?"

I smiled. "It's amazing. The strength, the power… You feel like you could fight anything, like you're invincible. It's the best feeling I've ever experienced." I told the girl and her eyes widened, smiling.

"It sounds fantastic."

I gave another smile. "It is."

~8~8~

When I got home, Xander had claimed the bathroom so I was left to go into my room alone. I took my hair out of its partway up-do, letting it flow down my back as I reached for my make-up remover. Without it, I'd wake up in the morning looking like a panda; not a look I particularly liked on myself.

I turned back to my bed, only to find an odd book on it; it was a black, leather bound journal, resembling what I imagine Tom Riddle's diary would look like from Harry Potter.

I picked it up gingerly, flicking through it to see that it didn't contain anything. I frowned, confused at it.

"What is this?" I murmured, not exactly expecting anyone to answer. But someone did.

"It's a knowledge book. Or the knowledge book rather. The Book of Knowledge to be precise." I dropped the Book, turning to what spoke.

It looked human and it definitely wasn't a vampire, as they couldn't get in without an invite but something was sending alarm bells off inside me, and I grabbed a stake off my bedside table, holding it up warningly.

"Who are you? What do you know?" I demanded and he put his hands up in the air in defense.

"Hey, I'm just a guy with some information, miss. Not here to hurt." He answered and I paused, lowering the stake a little but I didn't put it down.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice quieter and less threatening and he removed his hat, bowing pretentiously.

"Name's Whistler. I'm a demon, that works for the Powers That Be." I raised an eyebrow.

"The powers that what now?"

"They're higher beings, who ensure that the natural order of things stays right. You've been given a chance to change things, Miss." He said and I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"That book will tell you things, important things that are soon to come. It will give you the chance to change them and change the lives of your friends and your own for the better." He explained and I looked from him to the book in confusion.

"Why are you giving this to me? Why not to Buffy or Giles?"

Whistler gave a shrug. "The Powers wanted you to have it. Something about being the best person for it."

"Does this have to be kept secret? Do I have to change things without telling anyone?" I asked and Whistler shook his head.

"Tell people, don't tell them. It doesn't make much difference really; the book will still tell you what you need to know and you can use the information how you want." He explained and I flicked through the book, still finding it empty.

"The information will only show up before it happens. Until then, it's going to remain blank." Whistler stated and I looked at the diary curiously.

"This is so cool. So when will stuff start appearing?" I asked, looking back up but the demon had gone. I looked around curiously, before turning back to the diary. There was a message that had already been written in.

_The Second Slayer, you have been chosen to use this book of knowledge to change the futures of everyone around you. It will allow you to see glimpses of the future and stuff that can jeopardise the future of yourself and your friends. It will work only for you and no one else so be careful and don't let it or yourself fall into the wrong hands. We are relying on you to change your fate and your destiny, as you have once already.  
__~ The Powers That Be._

* * *

**Well, that's the first season finished! There will be a summer chapter and then this will segue straight on into Season 2, where things start getting interesting! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	15. The Summer

**Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing feedback from last chapter, I'm glad you liked the idea of the Book. This chapter isn't very long and isn't very exciting, it's just a filler but I hope you still like it! The next chapter will be the first part of 'When She Was Bad' so will segue straight into season 2! I'm very excited, I can tell you. I have a lot planned! **

**Lynnenikko666: Thank you, I'm glad you like it and I too am looking forward to Spike coming into the story!**

**Deathstroke Terminator: Wow, that's very flattering to hear how much you want the story to be updated, thank you! I hope you like this chapter and like the upcoming ones too!**

**Taffyrose: I'm glad you liked that ending, hopefully you'll like this chapter and the upcoming ones!**

**MissTwiztid: I'm glad you liked the first season and I'm glad you liked the idea of the Book! I hope you enjoy season 2 just as much!**

**Just One Face In The Crowd: I'm glad you like the changes and I hope you will like the changes I make in the future! I can't answer that, I'm afraid, we'll just have to wait and see. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**  
**The Summer.**

I had decided not to tell Xander anything about the little visitation we had from that demon Whistler, instead waiting until we met up with Giles, Willow and Buffy the next day, before the Slayer went to LA with her father for the summer.

We met at Giles' flat, as the library was rather destroyed and I showed them the book, explaining what Whistler had said and pointing out the message that was in it.

"And what did the demon call it?" Giles asked.

"He said it was a Knowledge Book. Or a Book of Knowledge to be more precise." I said, sitting on the arm of the sofa as he studied it.

"Well, I've heard of the Powers That Be before, but there isn't much to be known about them. They're supposed to be higher beings but other than that, not much is known about them." Giles explained and I took the book back, flicking through it.

"Why did they give it to you? Why not me, or Giles?" Buffy questioned and I gave a shrug.

"Something about me being the best person for it. Whistler didn't really seem intent on giving me all the details, strangely. He said that the Powers That Be work to keep the natural order of things right." I told Giles and he took a drink of his tea, thinking over the statement.

"So the book can tell us stuff, like what's to come? And how to stop it?" Willow asked.

"I don't know to be truthful. I guess we'll find out when it happens."

"I spoke to the Council about the event with the Master and the Anointed and how there are two of you now." Giles said, changing the subject and I looked up at him in surprise.

"What did they say?"

"Its unprecedented and unforeseeable and they will need to consult their volumes to see what effect this will have on the Slayer line. Also that until September, I will be your Watcher and they will send another one over when the school year starts."

"Oh yay, another stuffy British man." I muttered and as I looked up, I saw his glare and lowered my eyes, hiding a smirk as Buffy giggled next to me.

"Yes, thank you for that comment Becky. You have training tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp." He stated and now it was my turn to glare, as the others laughed at my misfortunes.

~8~8~

Training actually wasn't that bad. Now that I had Slayer strength, I overpowered Giles easily and I was smug about it as he lay on his back, almost knocked out by the force of my punch.

"Yes, well. Very good." He muttered as I gave him a hand up and he sighed, getting to his feet, frowning. "There's no use looking smug like that." He scolded and I frowned at him, putting a hand on my hip, eyebrows raised. "I am human therefore I do not have the same strength or skill as a vampire does and am therefore a poor model to rely on. So don't get cocky, otherwise you'll get yourself killed." Giles snapped and I looked down, feeling like a chastised child.

"Tomorrow night we will go to the cemetery and patrol."

I frowned. "I thought you said we were going to bury the Master's bones tomorrow night." I pointed out and the Watcher nodded.

"We are. We will then patrol afterwards."

I groaned.

~8~8~

We bumped into Angel on patrol. Well, I thought we bumped into him until Giles said that he had called him and told him to come.

"Why? Not that I have a problem with you being here but why?" I asked and Angel gave a shrug.

"Giles said that you need help with training. Apparently you're getting cocky." Angel murmured with a smirk and I glared at my temporary Watcher, his smile smug.

"You need to be able to fight and spar with those whose strength will match your own. With Buffy away, you can train with Angel." Giles stated and I sighed, digging the stake out of my boot.

I was about to ask if he was ready when his face changed from human to demonic and he lunged at me. I barely had time to dodge to the side, sending him crashing into a gravestone and I moved my arm as if to stake him but the souled vampire grabbed my arm, knocking the stake out of my hand and punched me in the face sending me backwards. He came over, towering over me and as he leant over, I kicked the vampire off of me before flipping myself onto my feet and lashing out with another punch, sending the vampire backwards. I spotted the stake and grabbed for it, which then gave Angel the opportunity to grab a hold of my throat and he went to lean in as if to bite me before letting go.

"And you'd lose." He stated with a smirk and I frowned in annoyance.

"You have more experience than most vampires." I argued and Giles shook his head.

"Actually, by account, Angel is still rather young. Two hundred years isn't very old by vampiric standards." Giles explained and my frown deepened.

"Well, I've killed vampires easily enough when I've been human and now I have super strength. I don't see why I have to do the entire test-the-strength thing. I did that on the night of the dance. You know, when I actually acquired the Slayer powers?" I pointed out.

"Yes and you still have the bruises from when you were thrown about." Giles retorted and I sighed, letting the stake fall down by my side.

"That was extreme circumstances with, you know, extreme numbers of vampires. That probably won't be likely to happen again in such full force. Especially now that I have the Book." I argued and Giles sighed.

"Nevertheless, you still have to make sure you are prepared. In fact, especially now that you have that book. If anyone that we were up against heard about it, then you may become a target for them." The Watcher suggested and I paused, not having thought of that.

"Oh shit yeah, that's actually a really good point. Crap, I can't believe I never thought of that before." I muttered to myself and Giles looked at me in annoyance.

"Becky, can we please mind the language?" He asked in exasperation and I rolled my eyes.

"There are worse things I could be doing. Also, still worse things that I could be saying." I argued, biting my lip, thinking over what Giles had just said. _If anyone discovered the book, I would become a target. Especially because it can only be used by me… Oh crap. _

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost. What book are we talking about?" Angel asked, frowning and I dug it out from the bag that I had brought, filled with weapons and the book.

"It's the Book of Knowledge apparently." I told him, handing it to him to look over. "It's from the Powers That Be - a demon called Whistler gave it to me the night of the dance."

The vampire looked up at the mention of the demon. "Whistler?"

"Yeah. What do you know?" I asked.

"I met him around a year ago." He murmured, not seeming to be paying much attention. "I never knew he worked for the Powers."

"Do you know anything about them?" Giles asked and the vampire gave a shrug.

"I doubt it's anything new. The Powers aren't exactly handing out leaflets to people." Angel shrugged and Giles nodded.

"Well, true I suppose."

"Are we done here? We've patrolled right?" I asked and Giles raised an eyebrow at me.

"Becky, the only vampire we've come across is Angel." He pointed out.

"Probably because we haven't moved from this spot since we met him." I argued and Giles looked around as if only just realizing that we were still on the edge of the cemetery.

"Oh right, yes. Well, let's carry on." Giles stated as Angel handed the book back to me before saying his goodbyes and I picked up the bag as Giles and I continued throughout the cemetery.

"So, expecting the dead to rise tonight?" I asked the Watcher curiously and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm always expecting the dead to rise. As should you be."

"Yeah, I'm more of a 'I expect to be at the Bronze and meet a cute person', kinda girl." I smirked.

"Becky, now that you're a Slayer, I'd like to hope that you start taking this a little more seriously. Especially with Buffy gone, you need to take over patrolling." Giles stated.

"Yes, and I will. I just don't see why I need the training. I've already trained before I was Called so why the sudden, greater emphasis on training?" I asked and Giles sighed.

"Because you need to know how to use your strength. It's all well and good, training but if you can't use the strength to your advantage then you'll be even worse off than before. The training you had was specific to someone who didn't have that strength. Now you need to train using that strength." Giles explained.

I turned around to look at him, eyes widening as a vampire appeared behind him. "Duck."

"What?" I pushed him down to the ground harshly as the vampire lunged, and I lashed out with a punch, sending her into the gravestone. The stake was in my hand before she could blink and I thrust it down towards her heart but she grabbed my wrist, stopping the stake from reaching her heart. She brought her knee up, making contact with my stomach and I went backwards hitting the floor. The vampire lunged at me and I lifted my stake; she landed on it and a few seconds later she exploded to dust all over me.

"Great. You know how hard dust is to get out of these clothes?" I asked and I groaned as I pushed my hair back. "Oh gross! It's in my hair!" I moaned and Giles sighed as he got up.

"That's your priority?" He questioned and I nodded at him.

"Of course. Why would it not be? I can slay vampires and still look adorable. If I can't, then what's the point?" I challenged and Giles rolled his eyes at me.

"The point is to slay vampires and demons and keep the world safe." Giles argued and I gave a shrug.

"That's your point. Mine is to look sexy and dangerous."

Giles rolled his eyes at me and carried on walking. I frowned, before following slowly. "Buffy would get it." I muttered.

~8~8~

The summer passed quickly and the book remained silent and empty. But my summer certainly wasn't. I slayed, I partied and I trained. And then slayed some more.

Most nights were spent at the Bronze, with Willow and Xander, and dancing with some guy or girl. I didn't know if Xander or Willow had quite noticed about the dancing with girls thing yet, or clicked on to what I was doing - if they did, they never mentioned it, for which I was grateful. I don't think I'd be able to answer them truthfully. Sometimes I'd come across a vampire at the Bronze and I'd dance with them, lead them outside and when they'd make their move, I'd stake them.

Then afterwards I would head to patrol, sometimes accompanied by Xander or Willow but only on rare occasion. Most of the time, I'd go alone and kill a few vampires. There weren't actually that many around and so the nights on patrol alone would be pretty slow.

Training was probably the hardest thing - since that first night patrolling Giles had stepped up his training, with weapons, general combat and strength testing.

I was actually glad to see the end of summer approaching and the return of the first Slayer, Buffy. The summer had been fun and I was looking forward to talking to her about the slayage and learning new techniques from her.

I was also, whilst rather wary, interested to meet my new Watcher. It would be rather nice to have someone who would train me and watch out for me only, instead of both Slayers. All in all, it was a good summer. But I was looking forward to what the next school year would hold; and how being a Slayer was going to change everything. Not to mention the Book of Knowledge.


	16. When She Was Bad: Part 1

**Author's Note:**** I am so unbelievably sorry how long this update took to get out! I have no valid excuse except for revision and even that it a poor one considering I haven't done nearly as much as I should have been doing! I have a week off now, which normally would be an excellent time for me to write except for the fact that I am out of the country on a Catholic pilgrimage to Lourdes! I have been told that there will be wi-fi and I am taking my laptop however I am unaware of how much time I will have to write so the next chapter may be another little wait away, but I will try to get it out as quickly as I can!**

**In other news, welcome to Season Two and Officially Book One of the Knowledge Chronicles. I can't believe that we're on Season Two already and I'm so excited as I have so much planned!**

**Also thank you so much to everyone who follows, favourites and/or reviews this story! It makes me so happy to know that people read and enjoy this fanfiction and it wouldn't continue without any of you! So thank you and I'll try to get the next chapter out a lot quicker!**

**Deathstroke Terminator: Thank you, I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter as well! Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

**The Book Of Knowledge Chronicles.**  
**Living On The Hellmouth: Book One.**

**Part 2: A Change.**

_"All I know is a simple name,_  
_Everything has changed."_

~ Everything Has Changed, Taylor Swift.

**Chapter Sixteen:**  
**When She Was Bad: Part One.**

The end of summer arrived with startling speed and I was patrolling alone on the last night, as Willow and Xander went for a walk. I was nearby but out of sight, knowing that Xander wanted to hang out with the red-head alone. They'd steadily gotten closer over the summer, especially with myself out patrolling all the time.

Since the Slaying had started, I'd noticed that I'd started spending even less time with my brother and best friend, instead spending more time patrolling and training. It was taking up most of my time, despite the fact that there were very few vampires around over the summer - I assumed because of the lighter hours and fewer darker hours.

But the vampires were still there, still around and I patrolled every night, killing those at the Bronze, the cemeteries and any others that I found.

There was a scream that sounded suspiciously like Willow's, which pierced the silent air and I ran towards the sound, my feet pounding against the dirt. A certain Slayer beat me to it, the vampire turning to dust as he was pushed into a tree branch and I grinned, hopping over the wall as the Slayer turned to our friends.

"Miss me?"

She was wearing a patterned blue skirt, with a white tank top and a cute black jacket. Her hair was different, a bit shorter and going out at the sides. Hugs and hellos were exchanged and I waited last to hug the blonde, realising that I had actually missed her being around.

My brother hugged the Slayer again, commenting on her timing, as she accepted the hug with a bemused expression.

"Hey, I would've been here in about five seconds!" I protested with a playful grin.

"When'd you get back?" Willow asked.

"Uh, just now. Dad drove me down. And I figured you three losers would be getting into some kind of trouble." Buffy smirked.

"I think we had the upper hand. I-in a subtle way." Willow stated and I rolled my eyes at the red-head.

"Sure. If running and screaming counts as the upper hand." I teased and the girl looked affronted.

"Does either of you even have a cross? Very sloppy." Buffy commented and I bent down to my boots.

"Stake and dagger. I take no chances."

"Well, it's been a slow summer. I mean, that's the first vampire we've seen since you killed the Master." My brother stated and I raised an eyebrow, as the Slayer looked away.

"Speak for yourself. I've seen so many vampires this summer, my clothes are covered in dust. Well, they were until I washed them." I rambled slightly and the Slayer raised an eyebrow.

"You've been patrolling?" Buffy asked and I smiled.

"Becky the Slayer, reporting for duty. Speaking of which, the new Watcher is supposed to be arriving in the next few weeks." I told her and she nodded, rather absentmindedly.

"So, what about you? How was your summer? Did you slay anything?" Xander questioned, his questions coming in quick succession, as we started walking away, down the path.

"No. Uh, just hung out, partied some, shopping was also a major theme." Buffy said.

"Well, you haven't lost your touch. That vampire…" Xander pointed out and Buffy smiled.

"I did kinda whale on him, didn't I?" She smirked and Xander paused, both hands up and pointing at the Slayer.

"I like your hair." He stated and she giggled before carrying on.

"So, how did you guys fare? Did you have any fun without me?" She asked and we each seemed to give three different answers: Xander said "no", Willow said "yes" and I shrugged. Buffy seemed very bewildered.

"Giles went a bit overboard on training. He even got Angel involved because apparently, I got cocky." I told her and she nodded.

"Our summer was kinda yawnworthy. Our biggest excitement was burying the Master." Xander explained.

We paused in our walking as Willow turned to the Slayer. "That's right, you missed it." She pointed towards an area in the cemetery. "Right out by that tree. Giles buried the bones and we poured holy water and we got to wear robes."

"Very intense. You shoulda been." Xander commented and I gave shrug.

"It wasn't all that great. Actually, that was the most boring part of the summer." I told her and she seemed to be rather out of it, still looking towards the tree. "In other news, the Anointed One is still walking about."

"You've seen him?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Haven't seen him, but he was gone when I came around that night. He's not dead." I explained.

"We'll find him, you'll slay him, we'll party afterwards." She shrugged, seeming to not care about the affair and I frowned slightly.

"Have you seen Giles?" Willow asked.

"Why would I do that? I'll see him at school." She muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Are you sure? I'm going there now, to tell him about tonight's patrol. You can come?" I suggested but she shook her head.

"It's fine, I'll see him at school tomorrow." I frowned slightly but then gave a small shrug.

"Alright. Your call. I'll see you guys tomorrow then, Xand, I'll see you at home in a bit." I murmured before going over and swinging myself over the wall, cutting through the cemetery as I made my way to Giles' flat whilst thinking over the strange behaviour of the Slayer.

_Something wasn't right_, I thought idly and then paused. _That should be our motto. Something isn't right._ I giggled mentally, at the thought of our group having a motto. _Maybe we could have t-shirts… _

I was at Giles' flat before I'd even noticed and he opened the door almost immediately after I'd knocked. "Geez Giles, were you standing right next to the door?" I asked with a smirk and he stuttered and mumbled as he usually did.

"You know, for someone with such a big vocabulary, you do stutter a hell of a lot." I commented and he glared. I held my hands up in defence. "Just saying."

He rolled his eyes. "How was patrolling?"

"Very few vampires to be seen. This summer has been really quiet. Is summer usually this quiet for vampires and demons?" I asked and Giles gave a shrug.

"I think it's more to do with the hours you patrol rather than the vampires and demons not coming out at all." Giles commented and I nodded.

"That'd make sense. Later nightfall hours, change of lunch schedule for vampires."

"So, did you slay any vampires?" Giles asked and I nodded.

"One. Would've been two, but Buffy got there first." Giles looked up in surprise.

"Buffy's back?"

"Yeah. She got back tonight, caught the vampire before it tried to make a meal out of Xander and Will. She said she'll see you at school tomorrow." I told him and he nodded. I paused for a second, sighing. "Giles, she seems… Off."

The Watcher raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Like, not herself. When we were talking to her, about slaying and the Master… It's like she was only half there." I explained and he gave a shrug.

"Becky, she may have just been tired. And it's understandable that she would be uncomfortable with talk of the Master, he did…" Giles faltered, a look of pain flashing across his face.

"Kill her." I murmured and he nodded.

"But, the Anointed tried to kill me and I'm not shying away from any mention." I argued and Giles gave me a disapproving look.

I frowned. "I know, different circumstances."

There was a quiet pause, which Giles broke. "Becky, is your bag… Glowing?" He questioned and I raised an eyebrow, before looking down at my bag.

It was lit up with a dim light, and as I opened it, the source of the light was revealed - the Book was glowing with a bright light and as I picked it up, it faded, leaving it a normal black journal once again. I locked eyes with the Watcher before opening it to the page after the message given to me by the Powers That Be. There was a sketch of the Anointed One, a set of bones laid out in precise order and writing scrawled next to it. _Resurrection spell… Those closest to the Master._

"Well, I think it's safe to say, the Book just gave us it's first message." I murmured, looking at the sketch of the Anointed One warily.

~8~8~

"So, the Anointed One is going to try and resurrect the Master?" Xander asked; we were both back home, in pyjamas sitting in bed.

"That about sums it up. Giles says he's never heard of one being successful before, but he's gonna hit the books tomorrow. See what he can find."

"What about the grave? To resurrect him, there was a sketch of his bones, right?" Xander asked.

"I'm gonna go to the cemetery, guard the grave the next few nights. Stop them from getting a hold of his bones."

Xander frowned. "Becks, are you sure? If this Anointed guy is there-"

"I'll be fine. I've been training the entire summer. It'll be good to finally get some action." I wasn't sure which of us I was trying to convince.

Xander gave a shrug. "Alright. But be careful." He warned and I gave a shrug.

"Always am, little brother." I smirked.

"I'm only half an hour younger, Becks! I don't think it counts." He argued.

That argument continued for longer than was probably necessary to be truthful.

~8~8~

The first day of school was always boring. The teachers all did the same thing, just went over the syllabus for the coming year and reminded us that it was an important for us to work hard for us to get somewhere in life.

The good part about school was seeing everyone again; we found Giles in the student lounge talking to Miss Calendar and the four of us went over to them.

"Giles!" "Yo, G-Man! What's up?" Xander and Willow were both very vocal to no one's surprise as the pair bounded up to the British Watcher, both grinning widely. Buffy trailed behind me, seeming less enthusiastic as I walked slower, stopping next to my brother with a smile.

"Nice to see you. And don't ever call me that." Giles muttered and I smirked.

"Hi, kids." Miss Calendar said and we exchanged hellos.

Giles turned to the Slayer, smiling fondly at her. "How are you?"

She gave a smile, although it didn't look very natural. "Live and kicking."

"Buffy killed a vampire last night!" The red-head spoke loudly and we exchanged glances before looking around to see if anyone heard her. Luckily no one had.

"Uh, I think you can get a little more volume if you speak from the diaphragm." Buffy told her, a sarcastic lilt to her voice and the red-head looked sheepish.

"Sorry." She replied.

"We've got vampires? I thought the Hellmouth was closed." Miss Calendar said in a much quieter voice.

"Well, it's closed but not gone. The mystical energy that emanates from it is still concentrated in this area." Giles explained.

"Which means we're still the undead's favourite party town." Xander answered.

"I wonder if they're here for any purpose particularly." Giles wondered.

Buffy shrugged. "You're the Watcher. I just work here."

"Maybe it had to do with what we saw in the Book last night." I suggested and Giles' eyes widened behind his round glasses.

"Yes, I must consult my books."

Buffy and Miss Calendar looked like they were about to say something before Xander interrupted.

"Oh eight minutes and thirty three seconds, pay up." Willow fished around in her pocket before handing my brother a dollar. The rest of us looked on in confusion. "I called ten minutes before you'd consult your books about something."

Giles glared as I smirked at my brother's antics. He always seemed to grate on Giles' nerves and it was always amusing.

"So what was this about a book?" Miss Calendar asked as the bell rung and I gave a shrug.

"Tell you later."

"We better get to class." The four of us began making our way away from the Watcher and the IT teacher before Giles called the Slayer's name and mine and we turned around to look at him.

"Uh, I realize you've only just returned and Rebecca, you've been training all summer but when you're both ready I think we should start your training again, especially now that you can train against each other."

"I'm ready. I'll see you after school." Buffy answered without a pause and I frowned in her direction before giving a shrug to Giles.

"I'm up for it. I'll need all the help I can get, believe me."

"Well, I understand, if you want a few days to…"

The blonde cut him off. "I'm ready." She replied, walking away and I gave a small shrug at Giles, smiling awkwardly as he watched his Slayer saunter away.

~8~8~

Training further concluded that something wasn't right. Buffy didn't stop; she did flips and kicks all across the library, before sparring with Giles using the quarterstaff. She declined training with me, deciding instead to beat up and destroy the stand with a kick, sending the top half crashing to the floor, ignoring Giles' commands for her to stop.

"Well, there goes my anger management dummy." I muttered sarcastically, as the blonde stepped away, breathing heavily.

Giles removed his glasses, cleaning them. "Well, it's safe to say you've stayed in shape." He stated dryly as the blonde continued to breathe heavily, stretching out her muscles.

"I'm ready. Whatever they've got coming next, I'm ready." She ran her hands through her hair. "Yeah."

"Well, it's a good job you're ready. Cause we've got a problem coming." I told her, digging the Book out of my bag.

"What?" She asked, frowning.

I flipped to the right page, showing her what was to come. "The Anointed One is planning on using the Master's bones for a resurrection ritual. Giles is looking into it. But it says something about those closest to him."

"That'd be me right? You can't get much closer than the people who killed you, right?" Buffy asked and I gave a shrug.

"Giles is the knowledge one. I just pass the information on." I told her and we both turned to the Watcher curiously.

"I don't know. My research hasn't been very conclusive thus far." Giles muttered and I gave a shrug.

"You'll find it out. In the meantime, sundown is approaching. I'm going to go guard the Master's grave. Prevent them from digging him up." Buffy got up but I held a hand up. "No. If you are the target, you're gonna need all the strength you can get." She looked as if to argue then thought better of it, a shadow passing over her face.

"Fine." She answered curtly before leaving the library in a storm and I exchanged looks with Giles, sighing.

"I see what you mean." Giles murmured as the doors swung to and fro behind the Slayer.

"Hopefully she'll be better tomorrow. In any case, I better get patrolling. Don't want the Master being dug up and resurrected without at least getting a heads up." I murmured before making my own way to the door.

"Becky, make sure you're careful. If the Anointed One is involved-" Giles warned and I turned around, smiling.

"I'm fine. Dagger and stake. I can handle myself. And hey, worst comes to worst - I'll run. I have many things I'd like to keep a hold of - my pride I can live without." I told him before leaving the library.

The cemetery was empty as I strolled through it and there was no one by the Master's grave, which was still in place.

I stood by the tree, my brain wandering as the cool night air enveloped the evening. My thoughts seemed to take me to the night of the dance as usual and becoming a Slayer. It had been haunting my thoughts the whole summer; that and the Book. _Why me? Why had the Powers chosen me to be the next Slayer, for me to be the one to have control of the Book? What was so different about me, that they couldn't give it to Buffy or Giles? Why didn't I die when the Anointed One tried to kill me?_ The thoughts began to overwhelm me, bouncing off the side of my brain and a pain shot through my hand. My fist was buried in the tree I was leaning against and I winced at the pain, moving my hand out of the small hole I made, grimacing at the blood.

"Rough night?" A voice asked and I looked up, moving into a fighting stance to see Angel leaning against the brick wall.

I sighed, relaxing against the tree. "A lot of thoughts. Not enough room in my brain." I answered and he nodded.

"You're guarding the Master's grave…" Angel trailed off, looking at me in slight confusion.

"Remember that Book I was given at the beginning of the summer… Well, it finally decided to show something. The Anointed One is planning on using the Master's bones to resurrect him. They also need those who were closest to him." I explained and Angel frowned.

"Closest how?" He asked and I gave a shrug.

"Book doesn't say. Buffy thinks it's her but 'those' suggests plural. So I'm not sure." There was a pause. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was cutting through to get to Buffy's. I saw you punch the tree, thought you might want to talk."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Go and see Buffy. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." I smiled and he nodded, before walking away.

It got later and later and my eyes started to droop as I stood next to the tree, leaning on it. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew snarling and growling was coming in my direction. I shot up from where I'd fallen next to the tree to see a vampire, fangs out snarling down at me and my grogginess left, my hand going for the stake in my boot as I lashed out with a punch using my other hand. The vampire flew backwards and I got to my feet, advancing on him with the stake held high. He growled and came at me again to which I kicked him but he blocked it and punched me in the face instead. I groaned, as he lashed out with a kick which sent me tumbling to the ground. He tried to lunge on top of me and I kicked him upwards, sending him flying over the top of me, where he landed on his back. I flipped myself back onto my feet, stake in hand as the vampire did the same.

I gave him a punch to the stomach before he had a chance to recover and then followed it up with another punch to the face and a roundhouse kick. He fell to the floor and I plunged the stake into his heart. He exploded into dust and I sighed, running my hands through my hair as I looked back at the Master's grave. It was untouched and I slipped the stake back into my boot before moving away from the grave, deciding that if they hadn't shown up by now, they weren't going to show up at all. The walk home was quiet and Xander was already asleep, so I didn't have to deal with any questions which I was grateful for. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

~8~8~

"Angel stopped by? Wow. Was there… Well, I mean, was it having to do with kissing?" Willow questioned. It was the next morning at school and my eyes felt heavy and tired. I didn't sleep well, nor long and I was starting to feel the affects of it.

Buffy turned to the red-head as she got items out of her locker. "Willow, grow up. Not everything is about kissing."

"Yeah. Some stuff's about groping." Xander paused and turned to Buffy in a panic. "It wasn't about groping?" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, hormones on parade here? It was pure shoptalk. Remember vampires, pointy teeth, they walk by night, am I ringing a bell?" Buffy questioned.

"What did he say?" Willow asked.

"Same stuff as before. Apparently being in the supernatural fold allows you to know supernatural gossip." I said and Buffy glanced at me.

"How do you know?"

"I saw him on patrol last night. We chatted just before he went to yours." I said and she stared at me coolly for a second before turning back to the others.

"Anyway, it's nothing I can't handle." She continued as we began to walk down the hall.

"Oh hey, did you guys hear that Cibo Matto's gonna be at the Bronze tonight?" Xander asked and my eyes widened.

"Cibo Matto? They're playing?" Willow asked in astonishment and Xander looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"No Willow, they're gonna be clog dancing." Xander said sarcastically but Willow didn't notice.

"Cibo Matto can clog dance?" Xander looked at her and she realised what he'd said. "Oh, sarcasm right." She murmured.

"We should attend, no?" He asked but we never had a chance to answer as Cordelia came over.

"Oh look, it's the Three Musketeers who never learned to count." Cordelia stated; her tone was scathing but the words were not and we exchanged curious looks with one another.

"Was that an insult?" Buffy asked.

"Kinda lacked punch." Xander commented.

"The Three Musketeers were cool." Willow pointed out.

"I see your point."

"I woulda gone with Stooges, if they had an extra member."

"Well, I just meant that you guys always hang out together. So, did you guys fight any demons this summer?" Cordelia asked and my mouth dropped open as she said that, the four of us looking around to make sure no one heard her.

"Uh, yes! Our own personal demons." Willow said loudly, looking around.

"Uh, such as, as, as lust and uh, thrift!" Xander spoke and I looked at him curiously before raising an eyebrow at Buffy.

"I would have to go with Stooges also." She commented.

"I'd have to agree with you there." I muttered.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm talking about big squiggly demons that came from the ground? Remember? Prom night? With all the vampires?" I was surprised she was so accepting of it but then again, she had been there, when the Hellmouth opened? You can't exactly ignore something like that.

"Cordelia, your mouth is open, sound is coming from it. This is never good." Buffy stated and Xander agreed, pulling the girl out of the centre of the corridor and towards the lockers.

"See, we can't mention that stuff in front of other people, Buffy and Becky being Slayers and all." He explained.

"You haven't been talking about our little adventure all summer, have you?" Willow asked and the girl fixed her with a scathing glare.

"Are you nuts? Do you think I would tell people that I spent the whole evening with you? Besides, it was all so creepy. That Master guy? And all the screaming. I don't even like to think about it." She turned to Buffy and I. "So your secret's safe with me." She said, the sincerity clear in her voice and her face.

I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Well, that works out great. You won't tell anyone that I'm the Slayer, and I won't tell anyone you're a moron." Buffy stated, before pushing past the girl and walking away.

I watched her retreating back with worry; something really didn't feel right and it was clear that Xander and Willow thought so too as they commented on her behaviour.

"What's up with her?" Cordelia asked and I gave a shrug.

"She's not big on telling us right now."

~8~8~

It was evening and I was standing by a grave for the Master whilst Willow, Buffy and Xander enjoyed the band Cibo Matto at the Bronze. Needless to say, I wasn't happy. I loved that band and to not be able to see it because of a stupid ritual that may take place was annoying.

I'd briefly mentioned the subject to Giles about taking the night off. God, do I wish I hadn't opened my mouth. Blah blah sacred, blah blah duty. I got the lecture of the century off him.

I was stood by the tree again, watching guard over the Master's grave. Of course that begged the question who was watching over me?

Wait… No, it didn't. I was watching out for me, which is why I felt it when someone tried to whack me in the head with the back of a shovel. I ducked, sending the shovel into the tree and I kicked the legs of the vampire out from beneath her, causing her to fall as another came at me and he swung a punch that missed its target, allowing me to take the advantage and punch him in the stomach and then the face, causing him to fall to the floor. Two vampires came at me and I kicked one, ducking the punch from the other, causing him to hit his companion and pushed them both away from me, panting heavily.

I looked around at the four vampires on the floor, all of them getting to their feet and growling viciously but then my eyes caught on something else, something much more important than these vampires.

The Anointed One was standing at the head of the Master's grave, next to a vampire who looked like he was dressing up as a preacher of some kind. The Anointed One was gazing at me coolly, as if he was sizing me up and I stood up straighter, glaring at the vampire child.

"You're not getting the Master's bones." I told him and his lips quirked upwards in a sarcastic smile.

"Is that so?" He asked and I nodded.

He made a small wrist movement and there was a rustle behind me as I tried to move but one of the vampires wrapped his arm around my throat, choking off my air. I gasped, my hands coming up to pry away his arm but he wouldn't move. I dug my nails in as deep as I possibly could and the vampire let go with a howl as I elbowed him in the stomach, knocking him away. The Anointed One moved back a few steps as I lunged for him, my stake out of my boot and in my hands within seconds but one of the vampires growled and took my legs out from under me with their own, pinning me down to the ground.

The Anointed One moved closer, smirking and he knelt down to be at ground level with me.

"Poor little Slayer." He mocked, his voice quiet and sinister.

"Why didn't you kill me? The night of the Master's rise?" I demanded, wheezing; the vampire that was lying on top of me was crushing my lungs, making it difficult to breathe.

"I was careless. I thought you dead when I left. A mistake that I will not let happen again." The vampire above me let up slightly and I moved only to have one lock it's arm around my throat again, this time cutting off my air supply completely and another vampire grabbed my arms, clearly to prevent me from doing what I did before. The lack of oxygen became paramount and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was one of the vampires picking up a shovel.


	17. When She Was Bad: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Oh my gosh, I am SO SO SO sorry about how long this update took, I've just been so overwhelmed and my muse ran off and my laptop is kinda broken and ugh, then my exams happened and it's been a real struggle to even dig up the motivation but I finally finished the first episode of Season Two! And just to make it better, it's a really long chapter! I hope you all really like it and thank you to the favourites and follows!**

**Deathstroke Terminator: Hehe, sorry about that... I'm sorry this one took so long to get out, I really hope you like it and I'll try and update a bit faster this time!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**  
**When She Was Bad: Part Two.**

I came around to shaking and two voices pulling me out of unconsciousness and I blinked, my head feeling groggy as I pushed myself slowly up into a sitting position, hands helping me along the way.

"Thank god, I thought we were gonna be Slayer-less for a second then." Cordelia's voice said and as my eyes adjusted, I could just make out Cordelia and Miss Calendar.

"Yes, Cordelia, that's the priority." Miss Calendar pointed out, looking at me with concerned eyes. "Rebecca, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. And Becky's fine." I corrected her and she nodded, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Looks like both you and Cordelia have priority issues." She commented and I gave a shrug.

"Easier to comment on the little things before dealing with the big." I pointed out, my throat hoarse and Miss Calendar nodded in agreement. "So, now to deal with the big. Where are we?" The place was almost pitch black, and it was taking a while for my eyes to adjust. I suppose that was my fault for not eating enough carrots… Was that actually true or just a lie made up by parents? I suppose it would explain why bunnies have such good eyesight in the dark… Right. Priorities.

"We're in a warehouse of some kind. I think it's somewhere just outside town. Wherever we are, I don't think it's local." Miss Calendar explained and I raised an eyebrow.

"It's Sunnydale. Everything's local." I pointed out and she gave a shrug as I got to my feet.

"This is on the outskirts." She said and I sighed, looking around at the damaged and disused equipment.

"Exits? Windows?"

"Just the front exit. One way in and out, as far as we can tell. Locked. Everything else is blocked off." Miss Calendar answered and I frowned.

"Where's the way you came in?" I asked and she pointed to it, further off in the corner.

"What do you think you'll be able to do?" Cordelia asked, the first thing she'd said in a while.

"Slayer strength." I pointed out, strolling away.

"Not against that door. Might as well be solid steel. In fact, it might be." Cordelia commented and I sighed, going back over to the pair.

"How come you guys are in here?" I asked, looking between them.

"I was just popping out and the next minute something hits me around the head and Cordelia's waking me up in here." Miss Calendar explained and I turned to Cordelia.

"One minute I'm having a go at Buffy for being a bitch and the next, two vampires grab me and I'm dragged and thrown in here. I see Miss Calendar and wake her and then a while later, you get thrown in, unconscious." Cordelia explained and I frowned, confused.

"So, if you were in the Bronze, how can this be on the edge of town?" I asked and the pair gave a shrug.

"Maybe it's not then." Miss Calendar conceded and the rest of Cordelia's words sunk in.

"What's up with Buffy?" I asked and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"That's a good question. Someone needs to sort her out, I swear! She blew Angel off completely at the Bronze and then did the sluttiest dance I've ever seen with your brother in front of Willow and Angel!"

It didn't seem real, I couldn't even picture what Cordelia was saying but I knew she wouldn't lie about something like this. "She did what?!"

Cordelia nodded. "I know! Like, I don't even like your little group of freaks and I know I'm a total bitch but what she did was below the belt, even by my standards!" She stated and I raised an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly.

She noticed and looked back at me in confusion. "What? Is there something wrong with my hair?" Her hands went to her hair in a panic.

I laughed slightly, shaking my head. "Your hair is fine Cordelia. It's just… You're not as mean as you try to act sometimes." I pointed out and her eyebrows shot up, eyes widening.

"Take that back!" She commanded and I giggled.

"No. I'm changing your name from Queen Bitch. From now on, you're Queen Kindness." I teased and she slapped my arm playfully, an annoyed smirk on her face.

"Change it back!" She ordered and it only caused my smirk to grow wider, repeatedly calling her it.

We stayed like that for a while, teasing and taunting each other, actually getting along for once as Miss Calendar watched us in bemusement and I think we'd almost forgotten where we were before reality came crashing back down around us as the door opened and we looked to see the Anointed One and a few vampires stroll through the door.

My guard was up immediately as I pushed Queen Kindness and Miss Calendar behind me and moving us backwards so that we were nearer the wall to prevent us being surrounded. Although I wasn't quite sure what was worse - being surrounded, or being cornered. I assumed I'd find out.

"That's cute, Slayer. Protect the humans. I mean, it's not going to work, but it's cute." The Anointed One taunted as he wandered into the warehouse, flanked by his vampires who towered over him.

"Don't you touch them." I hissed and he giggled.

"Ooh, look who's giving orders. Trying to play the big boss." He taunted and after another hand movement, two of the lackeys next to him moved as quick as lightning and before I could do anything, they both had Cordelia and Miss Calendar by the throat.

"No, stop! Don't hurt them!" I pleaded and the Anointed One laughed.

"Why would I? I need them still." I was puzzled for a few seconds before I remembered.

"The ritual. To resurrect the Master."

The Anointed One looked rather impressed by my statement. "Good. I see you figured it out."

"Wasn't hard." I answered, looking warily at Miss Calendar and Cordelia who were struggling futilely. "Please, just let them go. You don't need to do that to them!" I pleaded and the Anointed One looked at them curiously before nodding and the vampires dropped the women before moving away and I rushed over to the pair as they coughed and spluttered.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly, and the pair nodded, massaging their throats. I stood back up, facing the Anointed One. "Why are you here?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" He retorted and I never answered, just glared at him instead. "I think it's time we got acquainted with one another, don't you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Acquainted how?" I questioned and he smirked.

"I've never had the opportunity to torture someone before. The Master will be so proud." The Anointed One murmured and I froze, my blood turning to ice in my veins as terror filled me and there was a sharp intake of breath from behind me.

"No, you can't!" Miss Calendar screamed and the Anointed One's smirk just grew.

"With all due respect, Miss Calendar, stay out of this." I barely even recognised my own voice, speaking almost on autopilot. My fear seemed to have been overtaken by something else, but I wasn't sure what it was. Or maybe this was still fear, taking charge. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Like hell! You can't do that, she's just a child!"

"Miss Calendar, keep out of this!" I retorted, my voice cold and she fell silent, clearly shocked by my attitude.

I glared at the Anointed One. "I'm not just going to let you torture me." I pointed out but I think he already knew that.

"I know." He confirmed my thoughts and I raised an eyebrow. "But I doubt you'll let me torture them, either." He gestured to the teacher and my classmate and I glowered at him, rage and protectiveness over the civilians who had been dragged into this, filling me.

"Don't you touch them." I hissed and he smirked.

"I figured as much." I turned away from him in disgust, before crouching down to be at eye-level with Miss Calendar and Cordelia.

"Becky, you can't let him do this. Can't you fight your way out?" Cordelia whispered and I shook my head.

"There's three of them and one of me. I can't fight my way out and look after you two. They'd just use one of you against me. Hell, they already have. I won't allow for either of you to be hurt. I'm the Slayer. I'll be fine." I told them, but my voice sounded shaky and unsure and Miss Calendar looked at me sympathetically.

"I'll be fine." I repeated, in a quieter voice and a hand grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me upwards.

The Anointed One was stood on the other side of me, as one of his lackey's had a tight grip on my arm. "You heard her. She'll be fine."

"You won't hurt them if I let you have me instead." I confirmed, wincing at the pain in my arm and the Anointed One leered.

"I have no reason to. At least, not until the ritual tomorrow. But that's another story." He nodded his head and the vampire began dragging me away, the Anointed One following close behind as the computer teacher and the cheerleader looked on in worry.

There was a room off to the side that the vampire dragged me through, where there was a long table that had the Master's bones laid out in formation and a long piece of metal above which had a pulley mechanism on the far side on a platform.

The vampire threw me to the floor and my hands flew out in front of me to brace my fall, as the Anointed One strolled over, kicking me in the stomach. He may have been small but he had all the strength of a vampire and I went flying back, my back crashing onto the concrete floor and I grimaced as pain shot through me, gritting my teeth. I was determined not to let the two civilians in the other room hear me, lest they worry and panic or try to do something foolish, like rescue me. I couldn't be sure about Cordelia but Miss Calendar seemed like the type to try. I sat up, wincing at the pain as the vampire who had dragged me into the room grabbed my hair, dragging me up from the floor as I gasped at the agony, my hair feeling as if it was being ripped from my scalp. The Anointed One was strolling towards me, a dangerous smirk on his face as he picked up a dagger that I recognised as my own. Terror, worse than anything I'd felt before, worse even than when I thought I was going to my death, the night of the Prom, the night I became a Slayer, spread through my body like ice. The dagger was glinting in the dark, the same dagger that I had used to kill so many of his kind was now going to be used against me. If it was another time, I would laugh at the irony. As it was, I could do nothing but stare, breathing heavily as the Anointed One came closer.

He raised the dagger and a sudden spurt of courage and adrenaline spread through me and I lashed out with my legs, knocking the dagger out of his hands. The surprise attack meant that the vampire holding my hair loosened his grip in shock and I twisted my way out of it, punching him in the stomach and grabbing his head, smacking it off the floor. The Anointed One came leaping at me snarling furiously, his vampiric guise in place and I punched him in the face but it didn't faze him, only gave him the opportunity to bite down on my hand with his fangs, drawing blood and I grimaced in pain as I kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards, his fangs tearing my skin. The vampire who was holding me before got up and wrapped his arm around my neck, the other hand digging into my hair. The Anointed One picked the dagger back up, coming towards me and I winced, as the vampire restricted my windpipe; not enough to knock me out, but enough to constrict my breathing.

"Let's see how loud you can scream." He taunted as he placed the cold steel of the knife against my throat. I gritted my teeth, clenching my jaw, determined not to utter a single syllable.

It didn't quite go to plan.

~8~8~

Giles was in the library, looking up information about the supposed resurrection of the Master before the doors swung open, Xander storming in, flinging his bag onto the floor with such force that it went sliding into the bottom of the counter with a crash. Giles looked up, shocked at his entrance and was about to scold him when he noticed the lack of his sister and the stony expression on his face.

"Where's Becky?" He asked, nervous about the answer.

Xander reached the table where the Watcher was sat, leaning on the surface. "I don't know. She didn't come home last night after you told her to guard the Master's grave. And guess what; I went by there this morning. No Becky, no Master bones." The venom in the boy's voice was unmistakeable and Giles winced, knowing that whilst it was the girl's duty to patrol, he had pushed her to do so the night before, despite knowing she had no wish to and had asked if she could not.

"Good god." He murmured as Xander nodded, jaw clenched.

"So, Mister Watcher, what're you going to do about it?" He asked, Giles' title being used in a heavily sarcastic manner and Giles faltered, frowning.

"Have you spoken to Buffy? She might be able to help find out where they are." Giles suggested and Xander looked away, fidgeting with his hands.

"Buffy isn't exactly in her right frame of mind at the moment." Xander commented and Giles frowned.

"How do you mean, is she alright?" He asked and Xander gave a shrug.

"I'm sure Willow will be able to tell you better than I can."

Giles was perplexed but let the matter slide; they had more important issues to deal with. "I don't understand why they would take Becky if they need Buffy for the ritual."

Xander gave another shrug. "Bait, for the heck of it." There was a pause as Xander remembered something Becky had mentioned in passing. "Do you ever think that Buffy wasn't the target?"

Giles looked up in surprise. "How do you mean?"

"Becky mentioned that she didn't think that Buffy was the target." Xander explained and Giles got up, heading to the back of the library and grabbing another volume.

"The Book mentioned that it was 'those closest to the Master.'" Giles replied and Xander raised an eyebrow.

"That's plural, right?" He asked as the Watcher came back to the table and he nodded.

"Yes, it's plural." The Watcher started flicking through the book, as the door opened and Willow wandered into the library.

"Morning guys. Where's-"

"Missing." Xander turned around and the girl's eyes widened.

"Becky didn't come home last night?" She asked and Xander nodded, his face covered in worry.

"The Master's grave was empty too. She was guarding it - if the Anointed One took the bones, he would've taken her as well. We just don't know why." Xander explained and Willow frowned.

Giles looked up from the book, glancing between the two teens. "Maybe we should consult Buffy. She might be able to help."

Xander and Willow looked nervous at the very thought and Giles sighed, sitting back. "What happened last night between the three of you?"

Xander and Willow exchanged glances before sighing and Willow began explaining, Giles' eyes widening with every word, as he heard about his Slayer's behaviour.

"She's possessed!" Willow concluded and Giles raised an eyebrow.

"Willow, whilst her behaviour certainly wasn't usual, I don't think she's possessed."

"That's the only explanation that makes any sense. I mean, you should've seen her last night. That wasn't Buffy." Willow stated and Xander shrugged.

"So what, Buffy isn't acting like Buffy. Can we focus on Becky being missing? How are we going to get her back? I'm not leaving her alone the entire day with a crazy vampire child."

"We may not have a choice. We don't have the Book and from the sound of it, it wouldn't work for any of us. We are going to have to wait for Buffy, because what choice do we have? None of us can take down the Anointed One alone and don't even think about sneaking off to try like you did when you lost your friend. This is not the time for rash actions." Giles explained, as the door opened and the Slayer walked in, looking rather bored.

"Morning Buffy." Giles murmured, shooting wary looks at the two human teens as they were both eyeing Buffy watchfully, unsure of what to make of the girl.

"Hey. Master's gone." She reported casually and it would've been a shock, if Xander had not already told them.

"We know. Becky's missing as well." Giles said and Buffy rolled her eyes. The bell rang for class but no one made any effort to move.

"Great. Another civilian to save." She muttered and Xander glared.

"Becky isn't a civilian, she's a Slayer; just like you!" He snapped and Buffy glowered back.

"The only true Slayer is me! Becky cannot be the full Slayer unless I am not here! Do you see any volunteers lining up to make that a reality?" She demanded.

"Yes, actually. And I'm first in line!" Xander threatened, the rage rolling off him in waves and Buffy looked surprised before she masked it. "How can you be so callous? Becky is being held somewhere by the Anointed One and all you can do is moan about how you're not the most powerful one anymore!"

"Buffy and Xander, can you please calm down? This is not the time for this; you can argue to your heart's content after we have found Rebecca." Giles tried to diffuse the tension as Willow watched the argument in shock. She had never heard Xander speak like that to any of them before and she'd heard it even less so than Buffy. The two teens remained glaring at each other, their postures tense and wary but they remained silent, much to Giles' relief.

"Thank you." He murmured, sitting back down and flicking through the book. "Now, this volume is very unclear but it mentions something similar to the Book. They need the blood of those closest to the Master, someone connected to him."

"Well, that'd be me." Buffy shrugged and Giles shook his head.

"We discussed this. It can't be you, because they took Rebecca instead. I'm just still not sure what this means." Giles muttered, reading through the text.

"Okay. Well, you figure that out, and I'll go to class." Buffy stated breezily, and Xander and Willow watched her go with wide eyes, shocked at her casual behaviour.

"You two might as well get to class. There's not much we can do for Becky at the moment, I'm afraid. Not until I can decipher the rest of this text." Giles suggested and Xander looked horrified at the very idea.

"How can I sit in a class when my sister is being held captive by some vampire child?" He demanded and Giles sighed.

"Goddammit, Xander, you are not the only who cares about Rebecca, so stop acting like this is only hard on you!" He shouted, pushing the book away from him and the two teens looked stunned at the outburst from the usually calm librarian, who sighed. "Sorry. Go to class, both of you." He ordered and the pair did as they were asked, solemnly.

~8~8~

My entire body hurt. There were small cuts that were still bleeding covering my arms and stomach from the dagger and my scalp ached where the vampire had been pulling on my hair. My throat was sore and I could feel my body beginning to bruise. The stone floor was freezing but it was a welcome pain after what I'd been through. Look at me, talking in past tense. I knew my ordeal wasn't over yet. The Anointed One, as if hearing my thoughts began walking towards my position on the floor, kneeling down to be in my line of view.

"You know, I am rather disappointed. I had expected more from a Slayer." He murmured, a smirk playing on his childish face and I lifted my head weakly to glare at him.

"Maybe if you let the others go, you'll see what a Slayer really is." I choked out and he giggled.

"How can I do that? If I do that, then there's nothing left to keep you in check. Not to mention, I need the humans for the ritual later tonight. I wouldn't want any of you to miss that."

"Bastard." I muttered and his demeanour changed, grabbing my hair and lifting my head off the floor.

"Now that's not very nice." He scolded as I grimaced at the pain in my scalp.

"Something you and I have in common then." I hissed out through gritted teeth and he giggled at the comparison.

"Yes, I suppose we do." He let go of my head and I fell to the floor, my head banging off the concrete and I gasped in pain, as my head throbbed. "Both of us taken from our boring, mundane lives and given a new one, to make a difference, a change."

"Yeah. Except we're on different sides. I'm trying to make the world a better place. What are you trying to do?" I challenged, my voice hoarse and weak, trying to sit up. Every movement ached, my muscles groaning in protest. Who knew that getting thrown around like a ragdoll could be so painful?

The Anointed One grinned. "Tear it down. Starting with you." He was leering down at me.

The screaming started again not too much later.

~8~8~

"Did you find anything?" Xander asked after school, wandering into the library. It was clear he had thought of nothing else the entire day, in fact every opportunity he found, he had come into the library to ask and to help in any way he could.

Jonathan had stopped him to find out where Becky was, missing his lab partner; Xander felt bad telling him that he didn't know, just lying and saying that she was ill. Jonathan wasn't convinced, looking at him skeptically but he didn't press the matter; Xander was usually snarky and cheeky. Today, his demeanour was very different; he was sullen and tense, snapping at anyone and everyone. Jonathan didn't have to be a genius to know that his disposition was due to the lack of his twin.

The three Scoobies had hardly spoken to one another the entire day, Buffy keeping to herself and the two old friends exchanging polite words with one another and occasionally, from the ever optimistic red-head, promises that they'd get Rebecca back safe and sound. Xander didn't want to snap at his long-time best friend and so thought it best to avoid her, lest he start a fight and upset her. She was already upset from Buffy's actions and Becky's disappearance; he didn't want to make it any worse, even though he himself was itching for a fight, to take his frustration out on someone.

"Yes, I think I have. The Latin in this volume is translated from the Sumerian and rather badly; closest actually means 'nearest'. Physically. The person or persons who were with him when he died." Giles replied, reading through the book.

"Which would explain why they took Becks." Xander breathed and Giles nodded. "Who else was there?"

"Myself, Willow, Miss Calendar and Cordelia Chase." Giles stated and there was a pause, as the two males looked at one another with wide eyes.

"Have you seen either Miss Calendar or Cordelia today?" Xander asked and Giles shook his head as the two sighed, Xander running his hand through his hair, Giles removing his glasses and cleaning them.

"So the only people they haven't got, is you and Will?" Xander asked as Giles replaced his glasses, nodding.

"Right. Well, that settles that. We barricade you in both here and don't let you out. If the vampires can't get to you, then they can't get do their ritual." Xander stated and Giles laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"It's a nice thought, Xander. But if they can't get to us, they'll threaten Becky, Miss Calendar and Cordelia." He pointed out and Xander frowned, clenching his fists.

"There must be something else we can do?" He argued.

"Something, yes. But the question is what? We don't even know where they are." Giles explained, as Buffy entered the library, followed by Willow. Though they may have entered together, the pair were standing separate from each other and it was clear that they hadn't spoken at all.

Whilst the two males had been talking, the sun had set, and Buffy jumped up onto the table, Xander moving away as she did so, not even wanting to be near her at the moment. Willow went to stand next to him and Buffy looked hurt for a second before schooling her features into one of indifference.

"So, did you figure it out?" Buffy asked and Giles nodded.

"It's the people who were with the Master when he died; Rebecca, Miss Calendar, Cordelia, myself and Willow." The Watcher explained and Willow's eyes widened in shock and fear, as Xander gripped her hand comfortingly. "Given Miss Calendar's and Cordelia's absence we are taking this to mean that they already have three out of the five that were present."

"Well, what do you suggest we do? I mean, I don't exactly want to raise an evil vampire but we have to get them back." Willow said and there was a pause as everyone tried to think of a solution.

It was during this small period of time that there was a crash and a rock came flying in through the window, just missing Xander's head and the Slayer reached up to catch it with ease. It was a fairly large rock, big enough to cause some damage and it had a piece of paper attached, secured with a bracelet.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed in shock, looking in surprise at the rock as Buffy examined the bracelet, identifying it as Cordelia's.

"Come to the Bronze before it opens or we make her a meal." Buff read off in an annoyed tone and Xander raised his eyebrows.

"They're gonna cook her dinner?" He said in astonishment and everyone glared at him as he recognised his mistake. "Ah, pretend I didn't say that." He pleaded as Giles rolled his eyes.

"What do we do?" Willow asked.

"The threat doesn't make sense. If they have three of the victims, why would they offer up one? And why would they choose Cordelia? Surely the appropriate victim would be Rebecca." Giles stated, frowning in confusion and Xander shrugged.

"Maybe they were worried that Rebecca would escape and so they're using someone who doesn't have Slayer power." He suggested. Giles thought about this curiously, almost proud at how the boy had reacted to his sister's disappearance. He hadn't shut down, he hadn't closed off. Yes, there had been a few outbursts of anger and there was almost a fight between his Slayer and Xander but even the Watcher had to admit that his Slayer had sparked it. But Xander had, for the most part, reacted in a calm and collected way, assisting with research and strategy in any way he can. It was a rather admirable trait for anyone, to remain calm when faced with a situation such as this one, let alone a boy.

"So what are we going to do?" Willow questioned.

"I'll stop it." Buffy emphasised. "You guys are staying here." She began to make her way towards the doors, practically stalking when Xander protested.

"What if that's what they want? They've had Cordelia and Miss Calendar and Becks since last night. Why wait this long to make a move?"

Buffy turned around, a scathing look on her face. "Okay Xander. Do you want to come up with the battle plans?"

Xander glowered straight back at the Slayer. "Has it occurred to you in that big, blonde head of yours, that Cordelia is being used as bait to get you away from Willow and Giles?" Xander pointed out and Buffy clenched her jaw, glaring at the boy but not protesting.

"Then what do you suggest?" Buffy asked through gritted teeth.

"Call Angel and we'll go to the Bronze." Xander offered. "You stay here and look after Willow and Giles."

"You hate Angel. With a burning passion." Buffy commented and Xander gave a shrug.

"I'd rather be with him than you right now." He retorted and the blonde recoiled as if she'd been slapped. Xander realised that he may have gone too far but he wasn't going to take the words back; not until she apologised for the way she had treated him and Willow and the way she spoke about Becky.

"Fine. Giles, call Angel." Buffy ordered; the Watcher had been observing the pair, as had Willow, both shocked at how far Xander had gone in his insults, although neither could deny that the Slayer hadn't provoked it with her attitude.

Giles just hoped, as he went into the office, that the Slayer and Xander's friendship would be fixed when they had Rebecca back.

~8~8~

Xander met Angel at the entrance to the Bronze about half an hour later, the vampire already waiting for him.

"Let me guess, Becky is being held by the Anointed?" Angel assumed and Xander nodded, a stony expression on his face. "Caught Buffy's little performance at the Bronze last night." Angel commented and Xander clenched his jaw.

"Yep. She's becoming a real old Cordelia." Xander answered and Angel looked at him in confusion. "So, I guess she blew you off too?"

Angel scoffed. "Yeah. Pretty much."

Xander smirked mirthlessly. "Hmm. Guess she doesn't seem so keen on you now, huh soul boy?"

Angel frowned, glaring at the boy before rolling his eyes. "C'mon. Let's get this over with." He muttered, as the pair made their way into the Bronze.

There was a girl in the corner of the Bronze, sitting on the floor, hunched over and crying, her hair a dark brown. Xander guessed that it was supposed to resemble Cordelia, but the curse of living in such a small town, was that Xander had known Cordelia nearly his whole life, certainly since kindergarten. He knew Cordelia, (unfortunately) and that certainly wasn't her.

He voiced these thoughts and the sobs stopped immediately, turning to giggles as the girl turned around, revealing herself to be a vampire, grinning mirthlessly.

"Cordelia couldn't make it." She murmured softly, but her expression changed when she noticed the two males there, blonde Slayer nowhere in sight.

"Where's the Slayer?" She asked, trying to seem nonchalant but Xander smirked.

"Guarding the other two needed for the ritual." The boy almost smiled at the panicked look on the vampire's face before she schooled her features, smirk unchanging.

"It won't matter. The Slayer will fall and die, just as the Anointed One wants." She gave a shrug. "It just may be a little earlier than planned."

Angel, behind Xander, clenched his fists and jaw, growing antsy at the mention of the Slayer in danger. Buffy may have been treating him badly, but he still cared about her, and the thought of her in danger, in a position where she could die was stressing him out. Xander seemed less fazed, although Angel could hear his increased heartbeat at the threat.

"I have faith that she will protect them." He answered calmly.

The vampire snarled and lunged at the boy, who dodged out of the way, the girl flying straight into the souled vampire who gripped her arms and sent her to the floor, growling and snarling.

The vampire was about to get back to her feet when Xander aimed a kick at her face; it didn't have the same force as a Slayer or another vampire but it was still a powerful kick and she groaned as her head hit the floor.

Xander spotted a piece of rope, more than likely laid in place to keep the Slayer out of the way and grabbed it, throwing it to the souled vampire and gesturing to the one getting back to her feet.

Xander aimed a kick at the vampire; it didn't have the same kind of power behind it as a Slayer or another vampire but it was still a strong kick. The vampire hit the floor, her head flying back. Angel moved forward, grabbing her wrists and tying them together, before using the last of the rope to tie the vampire to the table leg of the pool table to prevent her from moving or getting away.

"Okay. So we've tied her up. Now what do we do?" Xander questioned.

"We find out where the others are." Buffy's voice came from the entrance and the two males looked around to see the Slayer, bruised and bloodied, standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked but the Slayer ignored him, eyes wide with fury as she stalked over to the vampire, undoing the rope keeping her next to the pool table and dragging her off the floor.

Xander almost felt sorry for the vampire. He wouldn't like to be her right now, judging by the look in Buffy's eyes. Almost.

~8~8~

I watched in terror as Giles, Willow, Cordelia and Miss Calendar were fastened to a pulley mechanism, a few metres away from the table where the Master's bones were laid out. My wrists were tied with rope, which was then tied to a metal structure to prevent me from going anywhere. Not that I could've anyway. My body was still in so much pain, the cuts all over it barely even healed, most probably infected. The Anointed One was smirking as he walked up to me, my knife still in his hand.

"I have had a fun day with you, Slayer. It's a shame we couldn't spend longer together." He commented and I glared, mustering up enough strength to spit at the vampire child. It hit his cheek and he paused for a second, before laughing, wiping it away. "I would've thought that you could have done better than that." He taunted and what blood was left in my body rushed to my face, humiliated at the way the demon had turned my defiance back around as a way to prove that I'm weak. It was ironic, the way he was using my title as Slayer; a symbol of strength, and power when really, I had neither.

The preacher vampire and the others had now arrived and the Anointed One left my side, picking up a long black box and giving it to the preacher vampire, who I had managed to find out was called Absalom.

"Begin."

The four unconscious civilians were moved along by a pulley mechanism which another vampire was controlling up on a ledge, so that they hung upside down above the bones of the Master, in the same position they were when I was dragged in here in the early hours of the morning.

"Behold these four mortals, and the Slayer. Witnesses to our Master's wretched demise. They will breathe their last this night. The blood that pours from their throats will bring new life to the old one. We gather for his resurrection. For the dawn of this new hell."

Even just standing up was becoming a challenge and I then realized why I wasn't unconscious and hung above the Master's bones; the Anointed One knew I was badly injured and certainly knew that I didn't have enough strength to get away. I suppose it was more entertaining for him to have me conscious whilst he raised the Master from the dead.

I looked away from the vampires gathered around the table, spotting three people I had never been to happy to see before; Xander, Buffy and Angel. I tried to force my attention back to the vampires, twisting the ropes tied around my wrists, aggravating the wounds already there. I'd already tried this, more times than I could count; I'd got rope burn for my troubles. The rope was tied too tightly for me to get my hands out of it.

All hell seemed to have broken loose as I tried to get my hands out of the ropes and I looked over to see why. Buffy appeared to have staked one of the vampires, just as they were about to begin their ritual and as the other vampires began fighting her, Angel went up onto the platform to get Giles and the others whilst Xander managed to make his way through the vampires fighting the Slayer to me.

He undid the ropes with a bit of difficulty but eventually got them off my wrists. "You cut it a bit close there, Xand." I commented as I moved away from the post, wincing as my body burned.

"I'm here now." Xander murmured, offering his shoulder for me to lean on. "I'll always be here."

I smiled. "Thanks. Now go." I ordered, pushing him off.

His eyes widened as he looked at me in shock. "What?"

"Go. Help Angel." I told him.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'll help Buffy."

"Becks, you're in no position to fi-"

"I know my limits. I can do this." I told him firmly and he sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to back down.

"Be careful." He murmured, kissing my forehead before running off and I smiled before throwing myself into the fight. My body ached, I was still bleeding and my wrists were red and inflamed; but the adrenaline had begun surging through my body the second I saw Buffy and now it had come to a head, giving me the strength I needed to take down the vampires around me. One of them snarled at me, noticing the new player in the mix and it lashed out with a punch that I dodged, kicking the vampire in the stomach and it stumbled backwards but didn't fall, aiming a kick at my hip which sent me to the floor, pain rushing through my body.

The vampire hovered over me, snarling and I kicked him away, rolling over and climbing to my feet, forcing myself to carry on fighting. The blonde Slayer, Buffy was a whirl of limbs and fists, clearly taking her frustration out on the vampires around her and, thanks to another surge of adrenaline, I followed her lead. The vampires almost seemed to back off as I got to my feet; I was bruised and bloody, still bleeding in places, my clothes torn and my body in agony. My knife had been dropped on the floor earlier and was now in my hands, back where it belonged. The first vampire never stood a chance; it lunged and as it did, my knife sliced through its neck, head flying off and turning to dust. The preacher vampire, Absalom began shouting about the civilians and a vampire leapt for the ladder, beginning to climb up it. I followed swiftly behind, and as the vampire reached the platform, he was met with a snarling Angel, game face already in place. They lunged at one another and I climbed up the last few rungs of the ladder, practically crawling over to my brother and friends, who were just coming around. My strength had all but evaporated by the time I reached Xander, collapsing onto his shoulder as he put his arm around me in comfort, holding the still unconscious Willow in his other arm.

Giles had come round, trying to sit up, asking about Buffy.

"She's, uh, working out her issues." Xander commented; the Slayer truly was doing just that, fighting both the demons there and her own.

Giles caught sight of me and practically blanched; I could only imagine what I looked like. "Oh my lord, Becky!"

"I know. I look like hell." I murmured and we watched the rest of the fight in silence, Willow coming around towards the end when Buffy killed the last two vampires at once. She paused, looking over at the Master's bones.

"It's over." Willow muttered but Xander and I shook our heads.

"No, it's not." My brother replied and the Slayer picked up the sledgehammer that the vampire, Absalom had dropped and she wandered over to to the table, just looking down at the Master's bones. Then she swung the sledgehammer, smashing the Master's skull and kept doing it, smashing the bones of the Master to pieces, until there was practically nothing left. She dropped the hammer, body shaking with sobs as Angel moved to her side, pulling her into a hug as she cried.

"Xander?" I murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now?" I asked, feeling exhausted.

I felt his shoulder move as he laughed weakly. "Sure we can, Becks."

~8~8~

Xander had to carry me home in the end, as I was too weak to walk on my own, even with assistance. I tried, believe me but Xander was having none of it by the second fall and carried me home; Buffy walked with us, as did Willow and Angel, Giles taking Miss Calendar and Cordelia home. I hugged the two women before they left, and they seemed to appreciate the sentiment; there were times, in that warehouse, where I'd get a short reprieve from the tortures of the Anointed One. Those times were spent with Miss Calendar and Cordelia and the pair were as supportive as they could of been, given the situation.

We dropped Willow off first, Buffy and Angel offering to walk the pair of us home in case of ambush; we were clearly unequipped for any attacks that may happen upon us and so their assistance was well appreciated… Or, it would've been had there been any attacks on us. But there wasn't, so it was just awkward. The atmosphere between Angel and Buffy was tense, despite the comfort that he had given her in the warehouse and then Buffy and Xander weren't even looking at each other. And of course, Xander and Angel didn't get along so they weren't talking either. All in all, it made for a tense journey home and I was honestly glad when we got back to our home, the lights all off. I doubt my parents even noticed I was gone.

"Thanks for walking us home." I murmured, as Xander placed me on the floor, leaning on his shoulder as he opened the door.

"That's okay." Buffy smiled, her eyes rimmed red.

"Get home safely." I told her before Xander ushered me inside and we went upstairs, Xander pushing me into the bedroom as he went into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

I shut the door, to let him know that he wasn't allowed in and slowly got changed out of my destroyed clothes before changing into my comfiest and baggiest pyjamas, going back to let my brother in, first aid kit in hand.

It was a while later when I got under the covers, my cuts no longer infected and bandaged but my body still sore. Xander suggested I have a shower but I was just so tired and truly exhausted. He was still sat on the end of my bed, my hand held in his and he leaned over to hug me. It was a light hug, he clearly not wanting to further injure my already sore body and I returned it gladly.

"I'm so glad you're home, Becks." My brother murmured and I hugged him tighter, ignoring the pain in my arms.

"Me too."

He released me from the hug, kissing my forehead before moving to his own bed.

I'd never been happier to hear my brother snoring.

~8~8~

The next morning, Buffy wandered into the class she shared with Xander and Willow to see that they'd saved her a seat and didn't hate her. The blonde Slayer was relieved, especially when Xander revealed later on that he wasn't going to mention what she'd said about his twin to her, understanding that they'd both said things they didn't mean during the stressful period.

Buffy wasn't too worried about seeing Becky, as she may have been slightly off with the girl but not so to the extent with Willow and Xander which she had apologised for during their first lesson back.

She bumped into the second Slayer in the corridor, who was on her way back from the library; Becky had a free first period and had gone to the library to see Giles.

"Hey, Becky! Glad to see you back." Buffy smiled and Becky grinned back.

"Yep. Few bandages later, and I'm all good." She gestured to her arms, which were covered in white gauze.

"Thank god for first aid kits. What were you doing in the library?" Buffy asked and Becky's grin, if possible, widened.

"New Watcher."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Really? What's he like?"

The pair started to move away from the library, chatting as usual, things seeming to have gone back to normal between them.

"Prim, proper and British. Younger than Giles though. Still has the round glasses." Becky commented.

"What's his name?"

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** The next episode is not going to follow any episode plot and will include Becky's first meeting with Wesley, which is pre-written with just a few adjustments to make. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to let me know what you thought of it!**


	18. The New Watcher: Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey, so this chapter is out a bit quicker this time! Unfortunately, it is a bit shorter but it felt like the right place to end the chapter and the next one will be a bit longer and have a bit more action! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Lacey Solane: Thank you for your kind words, I'm glad you enjoyed it and don't worry, we will see Spike veeery soon. I have had that part written for months and I am SO excited for it! I hope I do him justice! I adore Wesley in Angel too, but it's hard to write him in Sunnydale because of how insufferable he is. Not to mention I keep remembering badass Wesley in Angel and have to force myself to not write him in that way! Hehe. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Deathstroke Terminator: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter and thank you for being so understanding!**

**KarinaG98: I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad that it comes across that way, I don't want it to feel like the story has no connection with the other characters! I'm glad you're looking forward to it, I am looking forward to writing it too! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Grapejuice101: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! And thanks, I think. Last chapter really wasn't a good one for Buffy but she's still a fab character! Don't be too hard on her! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**  
**The New Watcher: Part One.**

The library was empty when I walked in the next morning, fresh bandages on both my arms, covered over with a light jacket. I could hear voices coming from the office and I went over, knocking politely on the open door. Giles and a young man who looked to be in his early twenties, with black hair smoothed back and the same round glasses as Giles in a navy suit and tie turned around.

Giles smiled warmly at me. "Becky, the Council has finally sent the new Watcher." He gestured to the young man, who smiled thinly.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. You must be Rebecca. It's nice to meet you." He held his hand out, and I took it warily, almost losing my arm in the process, the force of his hand shake causing me to wince as the cuts on my arms protested.

"Likewise. And Becky is fine." I corrected the man, appraising him. "You seem rather young to be a Watcher." I commented and he gave what I assumed was to be a polite laugh.

"Yes, well, we Watchers can't all be as old as Mr Giles." He joked but neither I nor Giles laughed, and his laughter subsided, leaving an awkward pause, in which we seemed to move out of the office and into the main area of the library. I went over to the table, jumping up onto the surface, as I had recently had a habit of doing. I doubted that this would change, despite the half-hearted glare Giles was sending my way. "Yes, well. How was the patrol of the past few nights? If I understand it, the vampiric activity often picks back up after the end of the summer."

I exchanged looks with Giles, who gave a shrug, clearly indicating that he hadn't gotten a chance to explain the events of the past few evenings.

"Okay. Well, you're right in that the past few nights and days have indeed been eventful. The Anointed One captured me and two other civilians two nights ago, where he has been torturing me until last night when he tried to use the blood of myself, Giles, the two civilians I previously mentioned and my best friend to resurrect the Master. The only reason we escaped is because Buffy, my brother and another friend managed to rescue us and destroy the bones of the Master." Wesley's eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets when I'd finished and he grabbed a notebook, jotting down everything I'd said and I exchanged an exasperated look with Giles.

"And the state of the Anointed One?" Wesley questioned.

"Still alive, probably still has the ability to beat the shit out of me. We didn't exactly get the chance to fight back last night." I admitted and Giles frowned, reprimanding me for my language.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because that is the priority in this conversation." I muttered sarcastically and Giles was about to retort when Wesley butted in.

"Is this bickering really necessary?" He questioned, seeming rather exasperated.

"He started it." I muttered and Giles glared at me.

"Now is neither the time, nor the place for this." Wesley reprimanded and I sighed.

"You're right." I agreed, and the older Watcher nodded. "So what do you suppose we do?"

"I suggest we find a way to stop the Anointed One, when you are feeling more up to the challenge. Until then, we shall research the Order of Aurelius, focusing on the vampiric child, in order to discover any weaknesses." Wesley explained and I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

"You've had the most contact with him, Rebecca, is there anything you could tell us about his behaviour that may be of assistance?" He questioned and I frowned, looking over the past day or so; the taunts, the threats, the comparisons, the tortures.

"No. Nothing that would be of any use." I lied, Wesley pausing to murmur "right" before heading to one of the boxes that I'd only just noticed were scattered among the library. Clearly the new Watcher's possessions. Giles frowned at me, and I knew the elder Watcher didn't believe me, having known me longer. I forced a smile, before making my excuses and exiting the library, where I ran straight into the older Slayer, and we chatted, the atmosphere between us seeming a lot better than it had been.

~8~8~

It was a few hours later that I returned to the library, Wesley sitting at the table the paper in his hand.

"Anything interesting?" I murmured and he looked up at the sound.

"Yes, there may be some sort of supernatural activity going on." I groaned at those words, collapsing into a chair, on the other end of the table.

"Seriously? I can't have one day off." I moaned and Wesley looked rather affronted.

"A Slayer doesn't have days off. A good Slayer is a cautious Slayer, one that is always ready for action." Wesley reprimanded and I glared at him.

"What's the supernatural activity?" Giles questioned, a mug of tea in his hand as he exited the office.

"There have been several reports of a man with black eyes harassing people and asking to be let in." Wesley explained.

"Let in to what?" I frowned.

"Anything. Cars, homes, shops."

"So, I assume we rule out vampires? They can only be invited into houses right? Everything else is fair game." I murmured and Giles nodded.

"Strictly speaking, vampires seem to only need an invitation for someone's house, not anything else. If it's public, vampires can get in."

"So this would be something else then?" I asked and Wesley got up from the table, grabbing a book from one of the new piles. "What was that bit about black eyes?"

"I'm not sure. It may be nothing serious, something the police can handle. Still, you and Buffy will patrol tonight, attempt to see if you can find out what's going on." Wesley ordered and I raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up from the book, confused. "Are you not used to being given orders?"

I scoffed. "No I am damned well not. Maybe that's how they do things in Britain, but here, we have a little thing called asking nicely."

"Well, alright then. Rebecca, please may you and Buffy patrol tonight to try and see if you can find out what's going on?" Wesley asked, the sarcasm in his tone heavy.

I smiled mockingly. "It would be a pleasure."

Giles rolled his eyes at us and I looked around as the door swung open, our little gang strolling into the library.

"So! This is the New Watcher then! G-Man Junior!" Xander commented and Wesley looked at me incredulously as Giles glared at my brother.

"Do the words secret identity mean nothing to you?" He asked and I gave a shrug.

"They mean 'too much effort' and 'not doing that'." I stated and my Watcher rolled his eyes, as the rest of the gang came up to the table, grinning widely. "Wesley, these are my friends. Buffy," I gestured to the blonde. "The original Slayer. My twin brother Xander and our best friend, Willow." I pointed everyone out. "Guys, this is Wesley, the new watcher."

"I thought I asked you not to call me G-Man." Giles murmured and Xander shrugged.

"Mr Giles, you allow this?" Wesley questioned and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look, if it wasn't for these two "children", none of us would be here now. They are part of the team. If you don't like it: you know where the airport is." I snapped, annoyed by his attitude already. He was behaving like everything we were doing was incorrect, as if we were doing things wrong, as though there was a guidebook.

"The Slayer is supposed to work in secret, for her safety and the safety of those around her." Wesley pointed out and I rolled my eyes again.

"We do. Mostly. Look, if I hadn't known about Buffy being the Slayer before I was called, I would probably be dead by now. I was learning how to kill vampires before I was called. So that has probably saved my life. We're careful, Wesley. We know what we're doing." I explained and he sighed, frowning, before looking to Giles who gave a shrug.

"They do help. If it wasn't for Xander, we would've struggled to get Becky back last night." Giles stated and I smiled proudly at my brother, who flushed red, not used to praise such as that.

"Alright." Wesley conceded. "Buffy, a situation may have come up which requires you and Rebecca to patrol tonight."

"Okay. How come?" Buffy questioned.

"Some guy has been harassing people, asking to be let into places." I explained and she frowned.

"Isn't that just vampires?"

"Apparently not. Vampires only need an invite for houses. Everything else is public domain. This person needs an invite for everything. And he may or may not have black eyes."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Black eyes? Like, the whole of his eye?"

"We're not sure. The news report didn't say." Wesley murmured. "Which is why it is rather imperative that you and Rebecca patrol so that if either of you come across this… Man or creature, you can give us more information so that we may research it."

"Alright then. Becky, shall we go?" Buffy asked and I looked over at her in confusion.

"Buff, it's not even sundown yet-" I trailed off at her look, the blonde gesturing to the door and I understood what she wanted.

"Right. We're gonna go and, uh, start to patrol. Best to be safe than sorry." I laughed awkwardly before chasing after the blonde who had already started to leave the library.

"What was that about?" I murmured and she sighed, turning to me.

"I wanted to apologise. I know I saw you earlier but I figured that you were so hyped over the new Watcher that I didn't want to spoil it." I nodded as she explained.

"Buff, I appreciate it, I do, but you don't need to apologise. We know you went through a lot, it's okay."

"It's not. I treated you terribly and I said a lot of things when you got captured, things I can't ignore. Xander has forgiven them but I can't." The Slayer carried on, going through everything she had said, about my being a Slayer, that she was the only true Slayer and that I was 'just another civilian', not to mention the way she had treated my brother, Willow and Angel.

"Buffy, I spent about 24 hours being tortured by the Anointed One, forcing Cordelia and Miss Calendar to listen to my screams, being beaten and thrown around the warehouse before almost having my throat slit and then having to fight, despite being thoroughly beaten and you want to apologise for how you spoke about me?" I demanded and the Slayer looked sheepish. "Buffy, I'm not going to lie and say that what you've said hasn't hurt but, honestly, I have other things to worry about." I told the blonde and she nodded.

"I understand." She murmured, with a grateful smile but there was a guarded look in her eyes and I knew she'd noticed the same thing I had; that I hadn't said I'd forgiven her.


	19. The New Watcher: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey, so this one is out a bit quicker again! It's a bit shorter again and went in a completely different direction than I expected but I still hope you like it! I'm sure you'll all be happy to know that the next chapter will be Part One of School Hard which I am so excited to finally write! So let me know what you think and thank you again to all those who follow, favourite and review!**

**Deathstroke Terminator: Thank you so much for your kind words, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**ALSO: The Black-Eyed People, (the monster in this episode) do actually exist! However, there is very little data on them so it enabled me to take this story in any type of direction I wanted, which I have. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**  
**The New Watcher: Part Two.**

"So how are you?" Willow murmured on patrol later that night. Buffy and I had agreed to split up, knowing that we'd cover more ground by doing so. I had also invited Willow to patrol with me, leaving Xander to go with Buffy, not that either of them minded. I was glad that the two were on good terms, but I suppose that saving someone's life doesn't exactly cause hatred between people. I went to reply but Willow cut me off before I could say anything. "And don't just say you're okay." She ordered and I frowned, sighing, as we wandered through the quiet streets of the town. Wesley had explained that the reports had taken place in public areas and so we were to keep away from the cemeteries tonight, looking elsewhere.

"I don't really know. I mean, I guess I'm okay, truthfully. I'm a bit bruised and I kind of ache but the cuts on my stomach and arms are wrapped and bandaged and are no longer bleeding." I explained and Willow smiled kindly.

"That's physically. What about mentally?"

I gave a shrug. "Better than I thought I would. I mean, I had Cordelia and Miss Calendar in there, which did kind of help 'cause I wasn't alone. But…" I trailed off, sighing. "I've had a whole summer of feeling powerful and invincible and this has kind of put it back into perspective that… I'm not. Yes, I have extra strength and speed and that makes me stronger but I'm not invulnerable. The Anointed One made a comment about how 'he expected more from a Slayer.'" I murmured. "And I know it shouldn't bother me but he's right. I'm a Slayer, I should've been able to stop him, I should've fought harder but I didn't. He threatened Cordelia and Miss Calendar and I rolled over like a big dumb dog and let him torture me." It was only when Willow pulled me into a hug did I realise I was crying, huge sobs causing my body to shake, tears streaming down my face. She let go after a minute or two, once the shaking had subsided and I wiped my eyes, smiling softly at her.

"Thanks Will." I murmured, my voice hoarse and she nodded.

"That's what friends are for." She answered and we looked around in surprise as a crash pierced the night air. We took off, running towards the sounds, my boots hitting the tarmac and we rounded the corner to see a young man, perhaps a few older than myself, harassing a group of people. The store they were stood outside had a smashed window and I ran over, shouting at Willow to get the civilians away. I grabbed the arm of the young man and spun him around, hand curled into a fist. I recoiled as he turned around; his eyes were completely black. And I didn't mean the iris was black; the whole of his eye was black, as if there was nothing there at all. Just an empty socket. Some say the eyes are the windows to the soul; if that was the case, then this person was soulless. I quickly glanced over him, tearing my eyes away from his empty ones. His clothes were old and torn, as if he'd been sleeping rough and his hair was dishevelled, his face grimy, as though he hadn't had a wash in a while. He could've been handsome, with high cheekbones and full lips, except for the fact that he was a sickly pale, as though he'd been ill for a while.

"Let me in." He muttered, and I looked around to try and see what he meant; the store we were stood outside with the broken window, a car a few metres away and a smaller store on the other side of the road which was still open. Willow was standing further behind, watching curiously and warily.

"Let you into what?" I questioned and the man seemed to realise that I was gripping his arm; he let out an enraged roar, his other arm swinging round, his hand clenched into a fist. It made contact with my jaw and I let go of his arm as my head snapped to the side, groaning at the pain.

"Bloody hell." I muttered, rubbing my jaw as the man turned away from me, spotting Willow, who was stood by the store, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. The man made to go towards her but I leapt forward, sending the man to the floor. His head smacked off the pavement with a crash and he went limp, not moving. I smirked up at Willow, climbing off the man and walking over to her.

"That was a lot easier than-" I only got halfway through my sentence before I felt a hand grip the back of my neck, lifting me off the ground and then suddenly I was flying through the air, into the destroyed window of the store, hitting the ground and I got to my feet as quickly as I could, ignoring the throbbing of my back as the man leered at Willow. I ran towards the broken window, grabbing a jagged piece of glass and leapt through the window, thrusting the glass into his gut. He collapsed to the floor, groaning and I let go of the glass, wincing at the blood on my own hands, from the other side of the glass. I turned back to the young man; his eyes, the black soulless hole began to dissipate, leaving behind gorgeous green eyes as the blackness receded. The young man let out a pained breath and the blackness that once inhabited his eyes came out as he exhaled, dissipating in the air.

I looked at Willow in shock and surprise, and we each knelt next to the young man, who was breathing in short gasps. The wound that I'd inflicted was bleeding heavily now and the man gripped my hand tightly as I crouched next to him.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

The young man shook his head. "Demon was strong. No other way."

"That's what the thing was? A demon?" I questioned and he nodded slowly.

"Parasites. Latch onto human. Suck life out of humans until burn up." The young man's breath was becoming shorter now, barely hanging on.

"There may still be time, we can get you to a hospital." I said, trying to lift the man, as Willow did the same but a pained groaned and a cry of "no!" stopped us, laying him back down on the tarmac.

"When… A demon leaves… Its host, the body can't survive the separation. I… Would die anyway." He coughed, blood spurting out and I gripped his hand tighter.

"What's your name?" I asked gently. Willow was crying silently, tears streaming down her face as the young man smiled softly.

"Name. Human name. Logan." He murmured, as though remembering having a name and being human. He must've been possessed for a long time.

"That's a lovely name, Logan." I answered, giving the young man a watery smile.

"Thank you. Thank you for… Freeing me." Logan murmured, before giving one last shaky breath and then the light went out of his green eyes and he went still, his hand going limp in mine.

I let out a breath, as Willow looked over at me, her eyes red and tears still streaming down her face. "We should call someone. Say we found him like this." I told the girl and she nodded, as we stood up. Willow wiped her eyes and I grabbed her arm before she went to call the police. "Are you okay?" She nodded, avoiding my eyes and I released her arm, before looking back down at Logan, his green eyes open and lifeless.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

~8~8~

"You did nothing wrong, Rebecca. You handled the situation rather well, all things considered." Wesley declared and I looked at him blankly. We were in the library, later that evening; the police had been called and the body taken away. The bloodied piece of glass had been disposed of and my hands washed of any trace of blood, despite it originally being mine. I now had bandages on my hands to match the ones on my arms and stomach. Pretty soon, I'd be nothing but bandages.

"I did?" I certainly didn't feel as though I had. "He was an innocent man. And I killed him."

"You didn't kill him." Giles stated gently and I looked at incredulously.

"I stuck a jagged piece of glass into his stomach!" I pointed out and Willow closed her eyes from where she was sat across the table from me.

"He would have died anyway. The demon had ripped its essence from him, that would have killed him. You are not to blame here. You killed the demon, not the man." Wesley explained and I looked away from the pair, looking at Willow.

"What do you think, Willow? You were the one there. Did I kill him?" I questioned.

The red-head opened her eyes, letting out a breath I don't think she knew she'd been holding. "He thanked you for freeing him. If that's what it felt like to him, I don't think we can call that murder." She murmured and I sighed.

"Wesley," my Watcher looked over to me as I raised my eyes to meet his. "I want to learn. I want to become a better Slayer, through fighting and through learning. About my powers, and about the demons out there. Will you help me?"

Wesley nodded his head. "Of course. That's why I'm here, Rebecca."

"Good. Now, first question."

"Fire away."

"Are you always gonna call me Rebecca?" Gile, Willow and Wesley gave a weak chuckle, and the younger Watcher nodded.

"Probably."

~8~8~

Willow left not long after that, leaving the three of us alone and I paused whilst looking through the book I was reading, about the Order of Aurelius.

"Wesley?" The Watcher looked up from the book he was looking at.

"Earlier, you asked if there was anything I remembered about the Anointed One that would help you and I said no. I may have lied a bit." Wesley just nodded, encouraging me to go on and I was relieved; I was worried he would be mad. He seemed like such a stickler for the rules, I worried that he may have been annoyed to discover that I had lied to him. "He likes to talk, to taunt. He threatens others to get what he wants and his tortures were done with this knife." I pulled it out of my boot. The dried blood was gone now, scrubbed till it shone early this morning. "My knife. So he's happy with a bit of tragic irony." I gave a shrug, slipping the knife back into my boot. "That's all I can think of which would be any use."

Wesley nodded. "Thank you, Rebecca."

I nodded and we lapsed back into silence, the only sound the turn of the pages.


	20. School Hard: Part 1

**Author's Note: Another much quicker chapter out again! It turns out that being stuck in Wales AKA the middle of nowhere with no wifi except for in the holiday club and being forced to watch rubbish daytime television will make anyone want to write more and so this is good news for you, dear readers, as you are getting quicker updates! So! Chapter Twenty and we are finally meeting Spike! Now, remember, I did say EVENTUAL Spike/Rebecca, so it is indeed going to be a while until we see these two together in a romancy way but it will happen and I am SO EXCITED as I have SO MUCH planned for the pair, not to mention Rebecca in general and the other characters of course! **

**Now, I hope you like it, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought, as I know a LOT of you were looking forward to Spike's arrival so please let me know what you thought! Enjoy the chapter, my loves! Thank you to everyone who follows, favourites and reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**  
**School Hard: Part One.**

The first few weeks of the school year had been rather interesting, I had to admit. There was the whole debacle with the Anointed One, who was still walking and talking, and then the new Watcher Wesley had arrived, followed by a demon that inhabited an innocent man's body. We managed to destroy the demon, but the young man couldn't be saved. Then Chris and his creepy friend Eric tried to behead Cordelia so that she could be the finishing touch to their Frankenstein girlfriend for his previously deceased brother, Darryl. And through all of this, the Book of Knowledge had remained silent. Not a whisper since its first message about the Master and the Anointed One. Giles and I had shown it to Wesley, who was just as clueless as us, although more suspicious about the Powers That Be.

Things between Buffy and I were still rather shaky. We exchanged polite words when alone and acted as if everything was normal when in our little group but we both knew that things weren't right between us. I was probably being a little harsh towards the Slayer, if I was honest with myself, but I couldn't just brush what she'd said under the carpet. It wasn't who I was. Yet I couldn't bring myself to argue with her either so at the moment, we were tiptoeing around each other, as though we were walking on eggshells.

September was drawing to a close now and with the first month of the semester almost finished, Snyder had decided to create a Parent-Teacher Night for the Thursday evening, putting Buffy and Sheila in charge of it. I felt rather sorry for the girl; Snyder had it out for her and it was rather unfair. There were worse students at this school but Snyder always seemed to pick on Buffy. As though the girl didn't have enough on her plate, what with being a Slayer, attending high school and keeping her mother happy. I always used to complain about my parents but actually, their lack of interest had gone from being a curse to a blessing since last year. They were hardly ever home and when they were, half the time, they didn't notice us. I certainly knew that they wouldn't be at the Parent-Teacher Night on Thursday. Not that I was complaining, mind. I don't think I'd ever been in detention so much; I just didn't have time to complete homework anymore, what with patrolling, training and learning about demons and the Order of Aurelius, not to mention researching what I can to do with the Powers That Be, by recommendation of Wesley. We were getting along rather well after our first, rather shaky meeting. He'd been useful in our latest endeavour with Chris and Eric, managing to get Cordelia out of the warehouse, before it went up in flames. I did feel for Buffy; the girl had such a hard time, from Snyder, her parents and even Giles sometimes. I'd managed to get onto the Watchers' good sides, with trying to learn more about demons, but I worried that I was making this worse for Buffy, with Giles being on her case to train harder more than ever. Buffy being in charge of Parent-Teacher Night was bad enough for the poor girl but my idiotic brother may have made it worse; he said the dreaded "as long as nothing bad happens" jinx. On a Hellmouth, that sentence can never be good.

We were stood in the hallway, near the student lounge, helping Buffy with the banner for Parent-Teacher Night and discussing Sheila, the girl who was supposed to be there helping Buffy.

"She goes to this really rank bar, the Fish Tank. Sometimes they have raids and other stuff that can make you tardy." Willow murmured as the pair painted the banner.

"D'you think you can help me cram some French tonight? I don't want Mr DeJean telling my mother I'm an imbecile." She put on a French accent at the word imbecile and I smirked at the blonde.

"I thought we were going to the Bronze tonight. 'Cause of how you thought Angel might show?" Willow asked and Buffy stopped, eyes wide.

"If he does he'll meet some other nice girl. Studying comes first." Xander pointed at the girl with her paintbrush and I rolled my eyes at him. He may have been rejected by the girl but he was still jealous of Angel and it was rather annoying how he was trying to steer Buffy away from the souled vampire.

"We're going to the Bronze." Buffy stated, no room for argument in her tone. "I can study and party and do Parent-Teacher Night and make my mother proud as long as I don't have to-" She trailed off as Giles, Wesley and Miss Calendar filed into the student lounge, calling mine and Buffy's names. "Fight vampires." She finished quietly as I smiled sadly at the girl.

"There is nothing in the chronicles about an extraneous lunar cycle." Giles stated.

"Although, it is true that the Order never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian Calendar." Wesley contributed.

"Rupert, you have got to read something that was published after 1066." Miss Calendar teased and Giles rolled his eyes as Wesley smirked.

"Very funny." Giles muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked and the three made their way over to the table.

"Miss Calendar believes this Saturday to be the night of St Vigeous." Wesley explained.

"Let me guess: he didn't make balloon animals." Buffy deadpanned.

"No, he led a crusade of vampires. They swept through Edessa, Harran and points east." Giles explained.

"And they didn't leave much behind." Miss Calendar added.

"Well, if I survive Parent-Teacher Night tomorrow, I'll see what I can do about Saturday." Buffy nodded at her Watcher.

"You're being a tad flip, don't you think? This is serious." Giles stated, clearly not quite understanding her attitude.

"And getting kicked out of school is laughs aplenty?" Buffy argued.

"You know what happens when you, you let your life interfere with your slaying." Giles berated the blonde.

"Okay, well, if my slaying doesn't get me expelled, then I promise my banner making won't get me killed, okay? Just please let me get through this week." Buffy begged, seeming rather stressed out.

"This Saturday is going to need a great deal of preparation." Giles commented and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you have two Slayers now. Let Buffy sort out school issues and then she can train afterwards, if I train now." I suggested and Giles frowned as Xander and Willow joined in.

"Yeah, and I can whittle stakes." Xander said.

"A-and I can research stuff." Willow added.

"And while I'm whittling, I plan to whistle a jaunty tune." I rolled my eyes at my brother but didn't argue.

"Besides, the Order of Aurelius has spoken about the night o St Vigeous. This may be the perfect opportunity for me to do away with the Anointed One, once and for all." I pointed out and Wesley nodded at me.

"Wow, Becks, since when did you do research?" Xander teased and I tried to glare at him, but couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Yes but Becky, you are only a newly called Slay-" He trailed off, looking behind us and I spun round to see Snyder glaring at our little group. I hastily put the paintbrush that I was holding down, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. "Slaves. You're, you're all slaves to the television." Giles spoke loudly and Miss Calendar and Wesley nodded in earnest.

"Young people nowadays." He turned to Miss Calendar and Wesley. "Shall we go?"

Miss Calendar and Wesley agreed hastily.

"I think I might join you. I have homework to complete." I murmured, following the three adults quickly out of the student lounge. I smirked as I heard Xander mutter "traitor" under his breath.

"I will never understand how you can cope with a principal such as that." Wesley murmured as we walked towards the library and I gave a shrug.

"We just nod and smile when he talks and hope he goes away. He never seems to notice me, luckily." I explained and Wesley nodded.

"Well, I certainly feel for the others, having to deal with him." I nodded in agreement as we went into the library.

"Right, shall we get some training done then? If you plan to face the Anointed One, you are going to have to be prepared." Wesley pointed out and I nodded.

"Let's do this."

~8~8~

The best thing after a hard day of training? Partying. The Bronze was crowded that night, due to the band Nickel playing and there were quite a few good lucking guys and girls around. I often danced with people other than my friends at the Bronze, but they didn't seem to mind, finding it amusing as I danced with others. They still hadn't mentioned about my dancing with both genders and I was rather relieved. I didn't have a problem with it myself, but I still hadn't told even my brother and I hated keeping secrets from him. Although, did it count as a secret if no one else knew in the first place?

"So how was training?" Buffy asked and I gave a shrug.

"I'm kinda sore. Although, if I'm sore, I'd hate to see Wesley's condition." I teased and Buffy laughed.

"He probably won't be able to walk tomorrow." She said and I giggled.

"I'd rather he be able to, if I'm honest. If I do go up against the Anointed One Saturday, I'm going to need all the help I can get." I admitted and the blonde smiled sympathetically.

"You'll be alright. You're strong." She pointed out and I gave a shrug.

"I'm not exactly a real Slayer though. How can I be?" I argued; I gasped as I realised what I'd said, hand flying up to my open mouth. "Buffy, I am so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Yes, you did, otherwise you wouldn't have said it. And it's a fair point, that is what I said. But listen to me Becky, it isn't true. You are a true Slayer and you will be able to slay the Anointed. You'll be fine." She smiled at me and I smiled back, gratefully.

"Thanks Buff." I smiled as Xander and Willow returned with our drinks.

"So guys, what are we talking about? The conversation looked a little deep there." Xander commented and we gave a shrug.

"Nah, just Saturday. And how I'm going to kick the Anointed One's ass." I smirked and Xander nodded.

"Confidence, I like it." My brother commented and I giggled, as a flash of short platinum blonde hair caught my eye and I looked up curiously. There was a young man sat at the bar, who looked to be a few years older than my little group, maybe around Angel's age. He looked to be tall, his platinum blonde hair slicked back, wearing a black leather trench coat. The man had high, angular cheekbones and was rather lean. To be frank, he was gorgeous. I smirked at my friends, grabbing my lipgloss out of my bag.

"Blondie in the corner. Hot or what?" I murmured and the two girls nodded.

"He is attractive." Willow agreed.

"Sure. If you like that kind of thing." Xander scoffed and I smirked at my brother.

"Well, it's a good thing I do, isn't it?" I pointed out, before placing my lipgloss back on the table and making my way over to the man. I knew I looked good; black mini-skirt, with a burgundy halter top with curled hair, smoky eyes and a pale pink lipgloss, finished off with a pair of black heels.

"Hello pet." He murmured when I reached him, taking a seat next to him. He had a British accent, but it wasn't like Giles' or Wesley's. It was rougher, more of a Cockney accent and it sent shivers down my spine. Close up, I could see that his eyes were a beautiful azure blue that was the colour of a sea on a calm day. Oh god, that was soppy.

"Hello." I smiled, looking up at him through my eyelashes, and he smirked playfully. It was a nice smile, playful instead of spiteful and it made him even more attractive.

"You alone?" He questioned and I gave a shrug.

"Not anymore. So, what's your name?"

"William." It was a rather old fashioned name but it seemed to suit him.

"Nice name. I'm Rebecca." I told him and his smirk grew.

"Pretty name."

I blushed. "Thanks. So, William," I lengthened his name, practically drawling it. "What brings you to Sunnydale?"

"A girl." I nodded, my desire to flirt packing up its things. "Well, two girls now." William winked at me and I could feel a flush crawling up my cheeks.

"So what do you say to a dance?" I asked, moving closer and he smiled, putting a hand on my bare shoulder. His hands were ice cold and I shivered at his touch, which sent shocks through my body.

"Maybe later, pet. Let me buy you a drink." He suggested and I nodded with a smile. Vodka and tonic for the lady, mate." William said to the bartender and he raised an eyebrow at me before rolling his eyes and moving away.

William winked at me, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "I'll take you up on that dance in a second." He murmured, his husky voice sending shivers down my spine.

He wandered off and I sipped the drink that the barman handed to me, grimacing slightly at the taste. I'd never really liked vodka, if I was honest. I looked over to my table, only to find it empty, our things still there and my gaze turned to the dance floor, where Buffy, Xander and Willow were dancing happily. I saw William go up to the other bar, talking to someone at the bar before he prowled through the club, gazing at my group of friends. I realised I'd seen that look before; it was the look of a hunter and I realised what my Slayer senses had been trying to tell me, screaming it at me in fact: William was a vampire. I put the drink down behind me on the bar and moved towards the vampire but paused as I saw Buffy dart away from the dance floor, and as William followed her with his gaze, his eyes caught mine.

He winked as the Slayer rushed past me, heading for the back exit and I followed hastily.

There was a vampire trying to bite a girl in the back alley and Buffy pulled the vampire off the girl, who turned to snarl viciously at us.

"Slayers!"

"Slayee." Buffy replied without a pause, lashing out with a roundhouse kick to his face but it barely even phased him. He swung at the blonde Slayer and she sidestepped and made to swing back but he grabbed her arm, and threw her into a metal door. She fell to the ground and I stepped into her place, ducking the punch the vampire threw, causing him to punch the metal door instead and I smirked, kicking the vampire's legs out from under him, and moving away. Buffy had already moved away and he crashed to the floor, as Buffy screamed at Willow to get the girl out of the alley as the vampire got back to his feet, snarling at the pair of us.

He lashed out with a punch which I blocked, giving Buffy the opportunity to punch the vampire in the face numerous times, shouting for a stake. The vampire managed to move out of the way, throwing another punch at the blonde Slayer which neither of us were quick enough to block. The blonde Slayer fell to the floor and I moved to punch the vampire but he swung his arm, sending me to the floor, and I groaned at the pain in my arm, struggling back to my feet. He bent down over the blonde, snarling.

"I don't need to wait for St. Viegous. You're mine." He growled but I grabbed the vampire's shirt, throwing him away from the Slayer and he stumbled to the floor.

"Spike, gimme a hand!" He shouted and I glanced towards the alley, to see William stood in the shadows, a smirk on his face, making no move to help his friend.

"Becky!" Xander called and I turned, catching the stake he threw towards me with ease, thrusting it into the vampire's chest without catching a breath. He crumbled to ashes and I gave the other Slayer a hand up as slow clapping echoed throughout the alley, Spike or William strolling out of the shadows.

"Nice work, loves." He drawled, winking at me and I turned away in disgust, my lip curling. He raised an eyebrow. "That's not a nice way to thank someone who bought you a drink." He taunted and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't thank vampires." I retorted and his smirk grew, but it wasn't the playful one he'd flashed me earlier; this one was lewd and crass and made my skin crawl.

"That's a shame… Because I'm sure I could've found some way for you to repay me." His tone left nothing to the imagination and I almost gagged at his meaning, resisting the urge to hurl.

"In your dreams." I shot back and he opened his mouth to retort but Buffy cut him off and he switched his gaze to her.

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out Saturday." He replied curtly and I exchanged worried glances with the Slayer beside me.

"What happens on Saturday?" Buffy asked.

"I kill you both." The vampire stated calmly and turned his gaze to me. "And your death is going to be a treat, Slayer. Make sure you're there." He grinned before sauntering away and I glared at his retreating back.

"Don't worry! I will be. Shame you won't be there though." I snatched the stake out of Buffy's hands and threw it at the vampire, aiming for his heart. He spun round, catching the stake right before it hit target and chuckled, advancing forward. I pushed Buffy backwards and out of the way, standing my ground despite the frantic beating of my own heart.

He stopped walking when he reached me, smirking dangerously down at me. "You have spirit and a feistiness in you, Slayer." His voice was low and rough. "I'm going to enjoy that dance with you, Slayer." He murmured and I kept my face impassive as he disappeared into the shadows, only letting out a breath when he'd disappeared.

"Why are all the hot ones evil?"


	21. School Hard: Part 2

**Author's Note: I am SO FREAKING SORRY about how long this update took! I had it half written and then I came home from Wales and my summer has actually been really hectic since and I really haven't had a lot of time to write or anything. I've been everywhere this summer and I've had very little time to fully sit down and write. Not to mention that my muse kept running off whenever I tried to actually write but I've finally got this chapter out and it's pretty long too! I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews! Each one means the world and I never thought, when I first started this story, how successful it would be so thank you all so much!**

**Deathstroke Terminator: Thank you so much for your kind words, I'm so glad you liked it! You have no idea how much your words mean and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry about how long this update took!**

**Lacey Solane: I'm so glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! It will be a long while before there is truly anything romantic between Spike and Rebecca and so there will certainly be time to look into Becky's bisexuality! And I'm glad that you like how I've included that!**

**Grapejuice101: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry this one took so long to get out. I hope you like it!**

**PrettyPrincess2013: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy this story, sorry this update took so long! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One:**  
**School Hard: Part One.**

The Book seemed to be a little slow on the uptake this time; it had a drawing of the vampire Spike when I got home, the words 'William the Bloody' scrawled next to it.

"Shame it didn't have any other information." I murmured and Xander scoffed.

"Yeah. Like what his ideal date is." He muttered and I glared at him.

"I didn't know he was a vampire! How could I?" I argued and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"You flirted with a bloodsucker! And now, he's taken an interest in you Becks! This isn't a game, you know!" He shouted and I realised what he was trying to say.

"You think I'm not up to it?" Xander gritted his teeth, looking away. "No, that's what you think, isn't it? You don't think I can do it, that I can take care of myself?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I just want you to be careful." Xander murmured and I sighed, smiling softly at him.

"I always am, Xander." I promised and he frowned, pointing to my arms, where there were still white scars from the Anointed One.

"Sometimes, not careful enough."

~8~8~

The library the next day was packed, with Xander, Willow and Miss Calendar sat at the table, looking through books as Buffy and I sparred in the main section. Giles and Wesley were stood by the stairs, each looking through different volumes.

"Spike. That's what the other vampire called him? That's a little unorthodox, isn't it?" Giles commented.

"Maybe he's reformed." Buffy grunted, as she blocked a punch, lashing out with a roundhouse kick instead.

"Perhaps he went by another name in times past." Giles suggested.

"Cross reference it with William the Bloody." I shouted over, groaning as Buffy punched me in the stomach, glaring at the blonde Slayer, who grinned.

"Well, whoever he is, we'll need all the help we can get come this Saturday." Miss Calendar murmured.

"So this night of St Vigeous deal. If they're gonna attack in force, aren't we thinking vacation?" Xander suggested and I rolled my eyes, blocking a kick from the Slayer and striking out with a punch.

"We can't run, that would be wrong. Could we hide?" Willow asked, her voice hopeful and I smirked. "I mean, if that Spike guy is leading the attack," she shuddered, making a noise of disgust.

"Well, the pair of you have faced the Master and the Anointed One." Wesley pointed out. "He surely can't be any worse than either of them."

"He's worse." We all spun round to see Angel stood by the doors of the library. Buffy stopped sparring with me, her gaze softening as she saw him. "Once he starts something he doesn't stop until everything in his path is dead."

"Hmm. So, he's thorough, goal-oriented." Xander commented. "And has taken an interest in my sister."

"He's what?" Angel questioned, looking over at me and I gave a small shrug.

"I may have flirted with him at the bar. But it was before I knew he was a vampire!" I tried to defend.

"Yes and then he threatened to kill you. Isn't young love these days just fantastic?" Xander muttered sarcastically and I glared at him.

"He has a fascination with Slayers. If he's taken an extra interest in you, then be careful." Angel warned and I nodded in acknowledgement at the vampire.

"Thanks."

"We were at the Bronze before. Thought you said you might show." Buffy murmured, walking closer towards the souled vampire.

"You said you weren't sure if you were going." Angel answered and I rolled my eyes.

"I was being cool. C'mon, you've been dating for, what, like, two hundred years? You don't know what a girl means when she says maybe she'll show?" Buffy questioned.

"Wow, two centuries of dating. If you only had two a year, that's still like, four hundred dates with four hundred different…" Willow finally caught onto why Buffy was looking at her so weirdly, trailing off and turning to the table, where there were a myriad of different weapons spread out. "Why do they call it a mace?" She murmured and I smirked at her attempt to change the subject.

"Uh, we do have slightly more urgent matters to discuss." Giles pointed out and we each turned back around to the group.

"Yeah, like keeping my mom away from Principal Snyder tomorrow night." Buffy muttered.

"And not dying Saturday." Miss Calendar added.

"Not to mention taking down the Anointed One too." I chimed in.

"Angel, is there anything you could tell us about the Order of Aurelius that you may have learned from Darla?" Wesley asked; we turned to the souled vampire, only to see the empty library, the doors swinging shut.

"Okay, that's it. I'm putting a collar with a little bell on that guy." Xander snapped and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I still don't understand how you can trust him." Wesley murmured.

"Oh don't worry, I don't." Xander declared and I wandered over to him, punching him in the arm, ignoring his cry of ow.

"We trust him because he has helped us a lot. We'd probably be dead if not for him." I argued.

"Not to mention he has a soul." Buffy pointed out and Wesley gave a shrug.

"Alright. Shall we return to researching?" Wesley asked and I gave a shrug, turning back to the Slayer.

"More training?" She gave a short nod and I struck out with a punch.

~8~8~

For all my brave faces, casual attitudes and one-liners, acting like I wasn't fazed by anything, being threatened by a vampire really wasn't all that fun. I would never admit to anyone except perhaps my brother, but I was scared. Terrified, in fact. The Anointed One may have made my skin crawl but that Spike character made my stomach twist itself in knots, caused my heart to race and my body to freeze up in fear. I was dreading Saturday, even more so after Angel's warning. I had planned to take down the Anointed One Saturday, but with that other vampire there, would I even get the chance? Not to mention that Angel's warning didn't just involve Buffy and myself.

_'He doesn't stop until everything in his path is dead.'_ If Xander or Willow were in his path, then that includes them. He wouldn't just stop at killing Slayers. He would burn this town to the ground and dance in our ashes.

"Xander? Are you still awake?" I whispered as we lay in bed later that night.

"Yeah." He muttered, sounding half asleep.

"Do you think I'll survive Saturday?" I'd tried to make my voice as quiet as possible but it sounded like I was shouting in the silence of the room.

"Becks, I am not having this conversation with you." Xander snapped and I sat up, switching the light on.

"No, we are having this conversation. It's not nice, but this is a conversation we are having. If I don't survive Saturday or anything that comes after that, I want to have a discussion about if I don't survive." I demanded and Xander sighed, sitting up.

"Becks, I really don't want to have this conversation. Not ever, preferably, but certainly not now. We will sit down and discuss this, but please not now." Xander begged and I sighed before nodding.

"Okay. But we will soon." I warned and Xander nodded.

"Now goodnight. And don't worry too much, I know you. You'll beat this vampire's ass and then you'll finish off with the Anointed One and send all the other vampires running." Xander declared and I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I murmured before lying back down. "Goodnight Xand."

"Night Becks."

~8~8~

The library the next day was quiet, with Willow checking over the weapons, Cordelia and Xander making stakes, minus Xander's jaunty tune as Buffy prepared a vegetable tray, chopping a cucumber using a machete, and Miss Calendar placed sticks of wood on the table beside her. Giles and Wesley were stood by the stairs, each looking through dusty volumes. I was sat on the counter, nearer to the library doors, also looking through an old, dusty volume for information on the Anointed One.

"For three nights the unholy ones scourge themselves into a fury, culminating in a savage attack on the night of St Vigeous." Giles recited.

"Does anybody remember when Saturday night meant date night?" Xander questioned and I smirked.

"You sure don't." Cordelia retorted and I sniggered, ignoring the glare Xander sent my way.

"Ooh! Parents start arriving in an hour. Okay, so, um, banners are in place, the lounge is comfy… What am I forgetting?" Buffy asked.

"Punch?" Willow suggested and the Slayer agreed readily.

"Punch. I need, I need punch!"

"My fingers are cramping. How long have I been doing this?" Cordelia whined and my brother looked at his watch.

"Three minutes." Xander commented, giving a pointed look at me and I sighed, making a rather vulgar motion with my finger. We'd made a bet earlier, to see how long Cordelia had lasted; I had some faith in the girl and said five minutes. My brother said three. I owed him five dollars now.

"So can I go now? They don't need this many stakes. I mean, if this guy Spike is as mean as you all said, it should be over pretty quickly." Buffy and I gave her an astonished look.

"Thanks Cordelia." I stated sarcastically.

"We're all still rooting for you both on Saturday. I'd be there for you myself if I didn't have a leg wax." I rolled my eyes at the brunette.

"Sure, make sure you have your priorities in the right place." I teased and she threw a stake at me, causing me to giggle as I deflected it, the other Slayer catching it.

Buffy rolled her eyes, throwing the stake back onto the table. "You guys hold down the fort. I'm punch bound." She sauntered out of the library, hair swishing as she went. She'd only been gone a few seconds before Xander and Cordelia reached for the food on the platter. They'd barely even taken anything off the platter before the blonde Slayer popped her head back around the door. "No." She ordered and the two teens frowned, leaving the food on the platter and she smirked before leaving again.

"So, Cordelia, how are you?" I asked. "You know, after the whole Darryl situation?"

The brunette gave a small shrug, putting the stakes down and turning back to me. "I'm okay. It was rather scary, seeing Darryl, especially in the state he was in and knowing what they were going to do. But it seems that my life being in danger is becoming a weekly occurrence now." Cordelia stated with a rather pointed look at me and I gave a shrug.

"Don't look at me. We live on a Hellmouth, Cordy." I pointed out and she rolled her eyes at me.

"That is not an adequate argument." The girl complained and I smirked, before turning back to the book I was reading.

"Wesley, do you know anything about vampire duels?" The Watcher paused in what he was reading, hurrying over to where I was sat atop the counter. "It's mentioned briefly here, in regards to the Order of Aurelius but it doesn't say much else."

"Vampire duels were quite popular in the Order of Aurelius. They were originally used to try and decide a new leader. I suppose with the Master gone, they will be doing something of that nature." Wesley murmured and I frowned.

"You said they were originally used for that… Do they have any other uses?" I asked and Wesley frowned.

"There isn't much information on vampire duels. But they can be used to exact vengeance or to end a feud and though the name does suggest that only vampires can use them, there are instances where they have been used by other demons." Giles explained and I nodded.

"So, I could challenge the Anointed One to a vampire duel?" I questioned and Giles nodded.

"Yes. And as leader of his clan, he would be forced to accept." Wesley added and I smirked.

"Awesome."

"You really think you can take on the Anointed One?" Cordelia questioned. "The little vampire child who beat the crap out of you?" Everyone glared at the brunette whilst I stared back calmly.

"Yeah. I do." I answered and the brunette shrugged.

"Alright then. Good luck." She smiled and I grinned back at the brunette. Cordelia and I were slowly becoming friends, and it was a nice change from the constant bickering. She was becoming nicer to all of us, despite still lacking tact and being rather harsh to everyone but that was just the person she was. I doubted that would ever change.

Willow rolled her eyes at Cordelia's attitude before standing up. "I'm gonna go check on Buffy. Parents should be arriving soon." She murmured and we all bid the red-head goodbye as she left the library.

"Well, if the situation with the Anointed One is solved and I know what to do in terms of him, I can join in research on Spike." I shut the book I was using, hopping down off the counter and taking a seat at the table, Wesley handing me another volume.

~8~8~

It was silent throughout the library, Cordelia leaving the library just before nine, most of the stakes complete. Xander was finishing the last few and Wesley, Giles, Miss Calendar and I were still all researching.

"Oh, there you are." Giles murmured, breaking the comfortable silence.

"There who is?" Miss Calendar questioned, looking up from her book.

"Our new friend Spike. Becky was right, he was known as William the Bloody. Earned his nickname by torturing his victims with railroad spikes. Very pleasant." The Watcher muttered sarcastically. "Well here's some good news: he's barely two hundred. He's not even as old as Angel is." He frowned. "Oh."

"That's a bad look right?" Xander asked as I frowned at the Watcher.

"I think your suggestion of running away this Saturday might've been a good one. Spike has fought two Slayers in the last century and he's killed them both." Giles confessed and I nodded.

"So he wants to make Buffy and I Slayer three and four?" I guessed. "Well then. He's taken down two Slayers already. Xander, I think it's time we had that conversation now." I stated bluntly.

"What conversation?" Wesley questioned, looking from me to my brother, who had slammed the stakes down onto the table, hands clenched tightly into fists.

"About if anything happens to me, you know, funeral arrangements and the like." I gave a shrug and the adults looked at me in surprise.

"Becky, I'm sure it won't come to that." Giles murmured but I turned to the Watcher, pointing at my neck, where I still had the marks from when the Anointed One bit me.

"Are you sure? Because this says otherwise! I almost died because of that prophecy and look!" I lifted my top up slightly, where the scars on my lower stomach were still clearly visible, taking slightly longer to heal than the ones on my arms. "It could have already come to that so many times! I put my life on the line every night and goddamn if I'm gonna go without making some arrangements!"

There was a crash and the sounds of shouting and screaming, and the five of us exchanged worried looks, before darting out of the library only to pause in shock as Buffy, followed by her mother and Snyder amongst others running down the corridor, closely chased by a group of vampires.

"Spike and an army! Look out!" The Slayer yelled and I turned around, hastily pushing the others back into the library as the Slayer went past. Our group managed to get into the library, managing to hold the door shut as one of the vampires slammed into it.

"Barricade the door." I ordered, Xander and I holding it shut as the Watchers and Miss Calendar pushed a number of objects in front of the door. Giles was just pushing the last item when the lights went out, the emergency lights coming on, barely illuminating the large library.

"They must've cut the power." Xander murmured and I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to give a sarcastic response. Now was probably not the time.

"Did Buffy say it was Spike?" Wesley murmured and I nodded.

"Yep. I guess his obsession with Slayers couldn't wait until Saturday."

"They've cut the phones." Giles snapped, throwing the phone back onto the counter. He paused. "Wait a minute. There's an old boarded up cellar behind the stacks. You can get out that way." He turned to Xander. "Find Angel. He knows about Spike. We need him."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until I know that Buffy and Willow are alright." Xander protested and I slapped him on the arm.

"For fuck's sake Xander, just go! We need all the help we can get!" I snapped and he glared but nodded, heading towards the back of the library. "Be careful!" I shouted but he didn't look back and I sighed.

"He'll be alright." Giles murmured, placing a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged the Watcher off, moving to the table and grabbing a stake, sliding the weapon into my boot and a stake in my hand.

"What are you doing?" Wesley asked as I moved towards the door, shrugging off my heavy jacket and throwing it onto the counter.

"I'm a Slayer. What do you think?" I snapped. Giles grabbed my arm, stopping me from getting to the barricade.

"There are at least three vampires in that hall, god knows how many others are in the building!" Miss Calendar shouted and I pulled my arm out of the elder Watcher's grip.

"I am the Slayer, there are vampires trying to kill people and Buffy, Willow and Cordelia are still out there! I have to go help them!" I stressed and the adults paused, Giles looking to Wesley, giving him permission to make the decision.

"Go. But be careful." He ordered and I nodded, beginning to move a few of the objects out of the way when there was a crash, a blonde Slayer falling through the ceiling, looking dishevelled and barely missing Wesley.

"Buffy! You're alright!" Giles cried and the Slayer nodded at her Watcher, shrugging off her sweater.

"How are the others?" Miss Calendar asked.

"Principal Snyder, my mother and two others are locked in the science room across the hall. Willow and Cordelia ran the other way. I don't know if they're-"

"They'll be alright." I assured the girl. "They're smart, they'll have found a classroom or closet to hide in."

"Right. Where's Xander?" She asked, looking around.

"Getting Angel." I answered, moving to help her load crosses and stakes into the bag she'd grabbed, which I suddenly recognised as my brother's.

"Good. Okay I'm gonna take out the vampires in the hall. After that, you get my mother and the others out the same way Xander did." Buffy ordered, looking at the two Watchers and Wesley nodded.

"Let me help you." Giles murmured but Buffy gave him a harsh stare.

"Giles, my mother's in that room. If I don't make it out of here, I know you'll make sure she does."

"Bloody right, I will. Fair enough, what's your plan?" Giles asked.

"Well, they split up to hold us here, so I'm gonna take 'em one on one. Set 'em up and knock 'em down." She vowed and I grabbed her arm.

"Buffy, focus on your getting your mom out. I'll take care of Spike and the rest." I told the Slayer and she paused, before nodding. She stood on a stool pulling herself into the ceiling, Giles and I wishing the Slayer good luck and to be careful. I moved away from the hole in the ceiling to the door, pushing the barricade back, Wesley and Giles helping me.

"Be careful." Wesley ordered. "Spike has killed two Slayers. Don't make you his third."

I nodded, before removing the last item and slipping out of the door, into the hallway. The door snapped shut behind me and I winced, the vampire at the end of the hall whirled around, snarling. I smirked, moving into a fighting stance as the vampire rushed at me and I sidestepped, avoiding a punch and grabbing the vampire's arm, twisting it behind her back as she growled at me. I kicked the back of her knees, sending her to the floor but she turned around, her other fist connecting harshly with my stomach and I doubled over in pain, letting go of the vampire's arm. She got to her feet, sending a roundhouse kick to my side and I stumbled to the ground, groaning in pain. The vampire leaned over me, grinning and I kicked my leg up, hitting her in the face before I swung myself around back to my feet, stake clutched so tightly that my knuckles had turned white. She was just regaining her balance when I kicked her in the stomach, sending her toppling to the ground and plunging my stake into her heart, the vampire exploding into dust.

I looked up and down the hallway before making my way towards the student lounge, pausing when I saw Angel and Spike, the souled vampire holding my brother by the neck, exposed before them.

"Wanna bite before we kill 'em?" Angel asked, his vampiric guise in place and I tightened my grip on the stake, preparing to jump out at them when Angel caught my eye and I paused, realising what he was trying to tell me: _'play along.'_

I listened to their conversation curiously, staying hidden in the shadows as Spike asked about Buffy and I, Angel attempting to explain why he hadn't slayed either of us yet. I was about to leap out at them when they leant in to bite my brother but then Spike drew back and punched the souled vampire in the face, causing him to stagger backwards. Xander moved to stand behind Angel hastily as Spike glared at the vampire, ranting about sires and their identity as demons. I stiffened when he grabbed a pole, as though going to attack the pair, when my brother sprinted out of the room. Angel paused for a split second to look at me and I nodded towards the door. The souled vampire followed Xander, the other vampires chasing after him but Spike didn't move.

"Fe, fi, fo fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe," he turned to face me. "Slayer."

I held my chin high, grip tightening on my stake. "How long did you know I was there?"

"Long enough. You let two vampires threaten a civilian. That's not very Slayer-like." Spike berated, a sarcastic lilt to his voice and I glared.

"I trust Angel. I doubted that he would let any harm come to the civilian." I answered coolly, keeping up the pretense that I didn't know who the "civilian" was. The less he knew about my friends and family, the better.

"Hmm. Would you thank him for protecting a civilian?" He asked and I curled my lip in disgust at the reminder of our conversation at the Bronze.

"Are we gonna fight or are you going to make me want to hurl?" I retorted and he smirked, walking closer towards me, dropping the pole and I dropped the stake, the two items clattering to the floor.

"The last Slayer I killed… She begged for her life." I began to circle the vampire, so that we were both stood in the middle of the student lounge, giving myself more room to fight. "You don't strike me as the begging kind." He gave a chuckle. "Well, not for her life anyway."

"You should have waited until Saturday, Spike." I warned.

"But I just got so bored. How about, as a personal favour from me to you, I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit." He smirked and I raised an eyebrow, shaking my head.

"No, _William._ It's gonna hurt like hell." His smirk turned into a snarl and I blocked his first punch, sending a kick to his side which he blocked. We stayed like that for a while, attempting blows but neither of us making a mark on the other, an endless dance of punches and kicks that never found their target. The tempo changed suddenly and the vampire managed to get a hit in, his leg connecting with my side sending me to the floor.

He leaned over me, and I swung my leg around to hit him in the face, flipping myself back to my feet. I threw out with a punch that sent the vampire slamming into the wall, kicking him in the neck, which sent his head slamming into the wall.

"Now that hurt!" He laughed, before kicking me in the side. I crashed to the floor, my hand slipping down to my boot and taking my dagger out. The vampire leant over me, snarling and I slashed out at his legs with my dagger. His reflexes were fast and he dodged the knife, giving me the chance to get back to my feet, dagger in hand.

The vampire smirked as we circled one another, before I lashed out with a punch but he blocked it, punching me straight in the face. I stumbled backwards, slightly dazed and the vampire took the opportunity to kick me in the stomach, sending me crashing to the floor. Spike was stood above me, fangs out but I couldn't move, feeling dizzy, unable to move to defend myself.

Then there was a loud clank and I scrambled to the side as the vampire went sprawling to the ground, my brother stood behind him, holding the huge metal pole that Spike had used to threaten Angel.

"You get the fuck away from my sister." Xander hissed and I got to my feet shakily, holding the dagger tightly in my hands, standing beside my brother.

"Bugger." Spike growled, scrambling to his feet. "This ain't finished Slayer!" He ran for the smashed window leaping through it, his trench coat billowing out behind him like the wings of a bat.

"Why would you do that? I had everything under control!" I yelled, glaring at my brother who rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome." He snapped and I slipped my dagger back into my boot, still glaring.

"You could've been seriously hurt, Xander." I warned him.

"You would've been if I wasn't here." He tried to point out but I shook my head.

"I would've recovered. You're lucky that Spike decided to leave and not just killed you. This isn't a game, Xander, you can't just run in here and come up with a snappy comeback and hope the bad guys run away. This is serious Xander and I can't fight if I'm worrying about you." I explained and my brother sighed, but nodded.

"Come on. We need to head back to the library, check the others are okay. Where's Angel?" I asked and my brother nodded behind me.

"I'm here. What happened?" I looked around to see the souled vampire walking over and the palm of my hand met his cheek, his head whipping to the side as a resounding SLAP echoed throughout the hall.

"My brother is _not_ to be used as bait." I hissed, as the souled vampire winced, rubbing his cheek.

"Yes Ma'am." He muttered and I rolled my eyes at his surly attitude before gesturing down the hallway to the library and my brother nodded. The vampire trailed after us, grumbling about being slapped but I ignored him, simply rolling my eyes a second time.

"Wesley? Giles?" I asked, pushing open the library door to find the two Watchers and Miss Calendar stood around, looking relieved as the three of us entered.

"Becky, thank god." Giles murmured as I smiled at the group, looking around for the blonde.

"Has Buffy gone?"

"Yes, yes, she's with her mother." Giles answered and I smiled.

"Good."

"So what happened?" Wesley asked and I gave a shrug.

"Spike got away. Thanks to someone." I glared pointedly at my brother, who avoided my glare, looking around innocently.

"You'll get him eventually. I wouldn't worry about it." Angel gave a shrug and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well, you don't need to worry about it." I snapped before turning back to the Watchers. "Does this mean that Saturday night is called off?"

Wesley nodded. "They will have weaker numbers and so be unable to launch the attack that they would want to."

"So there goes my plan of slaying the Anointed One." I muttered and Wesley looked up at me, a look of realisation crossing his face.

"Do you have the Book on you at the moment?" He asked and I frowned, nodding.

"It's in my bag. I always keep it on me, why?" I questioned, taking the small, black book out of my bag.

"I was doing some reading on it and it mentioned that the Book can be asked questions. I completely forgot about it until now." Wesley explained and I looked down at the Book and at my Watcher.

"Well, that's handy. What should I ask it?"

Wesley paused, frowning. "Well that depends. How soon do you want to slay the Anointed One?"

"As soon as possible. But if Saturday night has been called off, then I don't even know where they are."

"So then ask that. Find out where they are." Xander pointed out and I sighed, opening the book to the page after Spike.

"Where is the Anointed One?" I murmured. There was a pause and the Book flashed, and when the light faded there was an outline of a warehouse, edge of town written beside it and a few other buildings to point out where it was.

"Okay. So that made things easier." I commented, looking up at the others.

"Now what?" Miss Calendar asked and I flipped the Book shut, slipping it back into my bag.

"Now. I go home, I get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow: I slay the Anointed One."

~8~8~

Xander and I got home at around eleven that night, after discussing the plan for the next morning. I was skipping school entirely tomorrow, going straight to the warehouse on the edge of town and challenging the Anointed One to a duel. Wesley and Giles had gone over any last minute fighting techniques with me and sent the pair of us home with stakes, crosses and holy water and a "good luck."

Whistler was waiting on our doorstep when we arrived home, which was a surprise. Xander was rather confused to see the demon but I just nodded at him.

"Whistler."

"Slayer. I assume this is your brother?" He guessed and I nodded.

"Xander, meet Whistler. This is the demon who gave me the Book, you know the one who works for the Powers." I explained and he nodded.

"Hey, nice to meet you! Quick question: why are you sitting on our doorstep?" Xander asked and the demon stood up, looking at me.

"The Powers sent me. They have information about the Anointed One." Whistler said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's hear it."

"He's small but he's strong, stronger than a normal vampire and he has experience with hypnosis. Don't let him catch you with that. He can be killed the same way as a normal vampire, so all the usual things will work." I nodded.

"Anything else? Seems like a long way to come just to tell us what we already knew." I murmured and Whistler hesitated a moment.

"Spike is at the warehouse. And he plans to kill the Anointed One. If you really want to do it, then you need to get there early, before Spike makes his move." Whistler murmured and I nodded.

"Noted. Thank you for telling me."

"Good luck, Slayer."

"Thanks." Whistler walked away from our door, heading down the street as Xander and I went into our house.

"Becks, are you sure this is a good idea? If Spike is there-"

"The rules of a vampire duel state that there can be no interference from other vampires or demons outside of the duel." I explained. "Besides, I can handle Spike. It'll be daytime so I can just run from the warehouse and they won't be able to follow." I gave a shrug and Xander sighed.

"If Spike is going to kill the Anointed One, why not just leave it to him?"

I gave him a hard look, before pointing to the bite on my neck and lifting up my top slightly to show the scars on my stomach. "Because the Anointed One did this to me. It's time to repay the damage."

"So do you still want that conversation about what happens if you don't make it?" Xander murmured and I shook my head.

"I have no plans to die tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** The next chapter will not be an episode, it will be an original chapter where Rebecca takes on the Anointed One. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and Rebecca's plans to take on the Anointed One!**


	22. The Anointed One

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, so this chapter has been out a lot quicker this time around however it is a lot shorter. Also, I have made a decision that I am going to put a song at the beginning of the chapters that I feel are important to the character of Rebecca, as well as the usual ones that will be put up with the first chapter of a new season. Thank you to the follows, favourites and reviews! Every single one makes me smile!**

**Deathstroke Terminator: Awwh, your reviews always make me smile and I'm so happy when I see your reviews! Thank you so much, I'm so glad that you're enjoying it and I hope you will continue to enjoy it and read! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Lacey Solane: Thank you and well, no pressure then! I hope this chapter does The Anointed One's death justice and lives up to your expectations! Please let me know what you thought and the theme of the Book will continue to appear throughout the seasons but this will have the biggest focus and we will find more about the Book as the season goes on. And yes, it may or may not have been based off the diary from Harry Potter... Shhhh.**

**Grapejuice101: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Arrialee: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_"Throw your bombs and your blows,_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul."_

~ Part Of Me, Katy Perry.

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**  
**The Anointed One.**

I left at sunrise the next morning, before anyone else woke. Xander would probably be pissed but that was his problem; he knew I was going and he'd heard Whistler's warning. I wanted to kill the Anointed and so I had to get there before Spike killed him first. I had taken as many weapons as I could carry and hide - my dagger was in my boot as usual, a stake in my other boot, one hid up the sleeve of my jacket, another in my hand and the crossbow held in my other hand. I didn't have time to wait around for him to wake, not to mention that Xander would probably try to stall me and stop me from going. He didn't understand why this was so important to me, why I wanted to slay the Anointed One myself. The vampire child had beaten me at every turn and every chance I had; he'd tried to kill me the night of the dance and then he tortured me and tried to use my blood and the blood of my friends to raise the Master. I had to do this, for my own sake. If Spike killed the Anointed One, then it wouldn't mean anything; he had no link to the vampire, no true reasoning for doing it. I had a reason, a vendetta. This was my chance to take revenge and vengeance on the vampire child and I wasn't going to let the bleached blond vampire steal it away from me.

I found the warehouse with relative ease, picking out the one that had the windows boarded up to prevent as much sunlight as possible from getting in. The doors were wooden and they looked old and rotting; I took a deep breath, steeling myself for what I was about to do, for walking straight into the lion's den. I lifted my leg up, slamming it into the center of the door which flew off its hinges, sunlight flooding into the warehouse as I stalked in, looking around. The vampires had crawled away from the doorway, hissing and snarling as the sunlight burned them. I could see Spike, herding a female vampire in a white dress away and I frowned before composing myself and looking around for the Anointed One, seeing him sat nearby a look of mild surprise gracing his young features.

"Sorry for dropping in like this." I stated, walking further into the warehouse but staying in the areas in the sun. "Well, I'm not but I thought I'd be polite."

"How did you know where we are?" The Anointed asked and I smirked, giving a small shrug.

"That's my business." I answered curtly. "Do you know what I think is rather annoying?"

I could see the Anointed One raising an eyebrow, but he played along. "What?"

"You. How you are still alive, still walking, talking and breathing." I paused. "Well, figuratively speaking."

The Anointed One chuckled. "I am alive because _you_ couldn't kill me. Every opportunity you have had, you have failed." He pointed out and I smiled cynically.

"Yes, I have. But how about this: I challenge you to a vampire duel." The hissing, snarling and growling stopped immediately; it was that silent that the dropping of a pin would have echoed throughout the warehouse.

The Anointed One stood, walking down towards me, stopping as he reached the edge of the darkness, stood opposite me.

I wondered then how we looked to the other vampires; a Slayer, stood in the light of the warehouse and a vampire child, their leader, their messiah for lack of a better term, stood in the shadows, in the dark. And then I realized that was the reason I was here; not for vengeance or revenge or to settle a vendetta. This vampire child was the leader of the Order of Aurelius as the Master was dust. My duty as a Slayer is to slay the things in the dark, that cause evil and suffering and what better way to do so than to slay their leader? Without the Anointed One, the Order of Aurelius would not be able to survive and so his death was necessary to end the Order and save more lives.

"You couldn't kill me before. What makes you think you can do it now? Some fancy weapons, a flashy entrance. It will make no difference. You will lose and you will die." The Anointed One stated and I gave a shrug.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll take you down with me." I threatened and the Anointed One smirked.

"The terms of the duel?"

"Freedom over weapons. No interference from other vampires. And it is a fight to the death." I stated, my voice sounding much more confident than I felt.

"Your terms are acceptable." The Anointed One stated and I nodded.

"Thanks." I raised the crossbow and fired, the vampire child darting out of the way, missing the arrow by a millimeter and he laughed as I slipped the stake into my hand, throwing the crossbow to the floor as the demon shifted to his vampiric guise lunging at me. My other hand met his stomach in a punch that sent him flying to the floor and as the Anointed One attempted to get back to his feet, a roundhouse kick forced him back to the floor, his hand slipping from the dark into the patch of sunlight. He hissed as his skin started smoldering, moving away from the sunlight and getting back to his feet. I lashed out with another kick but he blocked it, hitting my shin with such force that it gave a sickening crack and I let out an unearthly, almost inhuman scream. My leg felt like it was on fire and I fell backwards, clutching my leg as the Anointed One laughed, standing above me.

"You gave it a good go. You actually got a few hits in there." The vampire commented, a smirk on his face. "You didn't really think you could win this, did you?"

I glared up at the demon, tears streaming down my face as I got shakily back to my feet, trying to put as much of my weight on my other foot and gritting my teeth at the pain in my leg.

"Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough." I muttered, glaring fiercely at the vampire child who looked surprised for a moment before grinning, lashing out with a punch to my stomach which I blocked, instead grabbing his wrist and pushing until I felt his wrist break and the vampire hissed in pain. I released his broken wrist, forming a fist and punching the Anointed One in the face and bending down to punch him in the stomach before lifting the vampire up and slamming the vampire back down to the floor, hearing his head smash off the floor. There was a pause and then a small hand wrapped around my foot and pulled, forcing me to fall onto the floor, my head slamming off the concrete and my broken leg screaming in pain at the sudden movement. I tried to sit up, dizzy and not fully conscious but was met with a punch to the face, followed by a second one in the same place and my lip felt swollen and painful, blood dripping down my chin and the Anointed One went to punch me again but I lashed out, my fist connecting with his stomach and he stumbled backwards as I reached for the stake in my boot, having lost the other one. I got to my feet again, kicking the Anointed One to the floor with my good leg, wincing as the weight was put onto my broken leg, and struck downwards with the stake. It met target, sinking into the heart of the Anointed One and he turned to dust below me.

The duel had been won.

There was a roar from the other vampires and a slow clapping, much like the other night at the Bronze echoed throughout the warehouse. I stumbled further away from the center of the warehouse and back into the light, where the vampires couldn't reach me. It was now only just occurring to me that the duel stated that there could be no interference from other vampires; but there was no rule that covered after the duel.

"That was an interesting fight, Slayer." Spike commented and I gave a shrug.

"I just did what I had to." I murmured, edging towards the door of the warehouse and the bleached blond vampire smirked.

"Well, I am looking forward to when you have to do that with me." The vampire suggested, his voice husky and deep and I scoffed, turning around and limping away and out of the warehouse, back into the light.

The pain in my leg had worsened, coupled with a headache and a bust lip. I was planning on going home but I changed my mind, heading towards Giles' flat, whimpering as I climbed down the stairs to where the Watcher lived, knocking on the door. It opened a few seconds later, a very concerned Wesley and Giles at the door, gasping in shock when they saw the state I was in.

"If it helps, the other guy is dust."

* * *

**Hey guys, so I know I don't normally do these at the bottom but I thought that this would be a bit too long to put at the top. Anyway, I've been thinking and Author's Notes are not the best place to be able to say why I have done x instead of y and talk about the character's and the changes I am making and just my love for Buffy in general with you all. So, I want your opinion on what website would be easiest for me to answer your questions, (if you have any) and explain things and so on. I was maybe thinking of a YouTube channel but I think, with my writing and A-Levels and other commitments that may be a bit ambitious as making videos would probably take a bit too much time. So please let me know and suggest any websites that you think would be easy and if you like the idea. **

**Thank you for reading and let me know what you think about this chapter and the idea of the other website! Also, the next chapter will be an original before we go into the next episode, that will deal with the fallout from this one.**


	23. Damage Control

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed! When I first started this story, I never dreamed that it could ever become this popular! As of right now, we are on 97 follows, 66 favourites and 59 reviews! You have no idea what this means to me and I am thrilled to see how many people are enjoying this story! So this chapter is not very long but mainly deals with the aftermath of her fight with the Anointed One. **

**Lacey Solane: Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**DaBillmann: I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I'm afraid you'll just have to wait till season three to figure out what is going to happen to Becky! I'm glad you like Becky! Weirdly enough, I don't have a brother, just a rather annoying younger sister! Thank you again for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Deathstroke Terminator: I am so happy that you liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **

**Also, in regards to the account I was thinking of making, after asking around from both you guys and friends and family, I have made a tumblr account called 'harriettwithtea' which will be for this story only. I have chosen tumblr as it is easier to have conversations with people and I can reblog gifsets and other things as well as make screencaps to post on there where I have put the character I most believe to look like Rebecca into promo photos and the like. Anyway, please go check it out, I will be updating it in the next few days! Thank you and please continue on with this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**  
**Damage Control.**

"Oh my god, Rebecca, what happened?" Wesley questioned and I gave a weak chuckle as Giles rolled his eyes and the younger Watcher realised what he'd said, looking sheepish.

"Yes, well, we need to get you cleaned up. Come in." Wesley murmured, reaching out to help me in but I whimpered, my injured leg protesting.

"Actually, I think I need to go to the hospital." I suggested and Giles nodded.

"I'll take you, my car's just outside." He answered and I smiled gratefully at the man as Wesley looked affronted.

"Wesley, can you call my brother and the other's please? Meet us at the hospital?" I asked and the Watcher's gaze softened, nodding.

"Thank you." I turned to Giles and leant on the man, limping towards the stairs. Every step was painful and it took forever to get to the car but Giles was patient and encouraging, not once complaining which I was grateful for.

The car ride didn't take long and Giles helped me out of the car, helping me to the hospital and allowing the professionals to take over, questioning Giles on what happened, the man telling as much of the truth as was possible. They lifted me onto a gurney and I felt someone push a needle into my skin. My eyes started to close of their own accord and everything went black.

~8~8~

The Watcher was stood outside the young Slayer's room in the hospital, the girl still out cold from the anaesthetic that they had administered. The doctor had explained that the damage to her leg was a fracture and she had a mild concussion as well as a bruised lip. Her injuries sounded dire but Giles was just grateful and relieved that she was still alive; the Slayer had, after all, walked straight into the lion's den.

There was a chorus of footsteps and voices and Giles turned away from the window into the Slayer's room and down the hallway, to where Xander, Wesley and the rest of their little gang, even Cordelia, were walking towards them, Xander in the lead.

"Is she okay?" Xander demanded and the Watcher nodded.

"She's going to be. She has a fractured leg and a mild concussion. They gave her some anaesthetic so she's still out cold. But Xander, she will be fine." Giles promised and the boy sighed, looking at his twin lying in the hospital bed.

"I was so worried. She didn't even wake me up." He murmured and Giles couldn't even pretend to look surprised. He knew what Becky was like and that didn't surprise him, although he may talk to her. The girl was reckless, even before she had her Slayer powers and if she carried on, she would hurt both herself and the people around her.

"Did she do it?" Cordelia questioned; Xander or Wesley must've filled the girls in on why she was in this state.

"Yes. She did." Giles murmured, a small smile on his face and the teenagers exchanged grins, Xander giving a small chuckle.

"She was determined. Whistler was on our doorstep yesterday." The boy told the Watcher who turned to him curiously.

"What did he want?" Giles asked and the boy nodded his head towards the hospital room.

"To talk to Becks, about her plan to kill the Anointed One. Apparently Spike was supposed to do it but Becky was adamant that she wanted to do it." Xander explained and Giles frowned.

"Why would Spike want to kill the Anointed One?" Giles questioned and Xander gave a shrug.

"Whistler never said. Just warned Becky that if she wanted to kill him, she needed to get there first." Xander explained and Giles and Wesley exchanged curious looks.

"This is great and all but can we go in and see her?" Buffy asked and Giles gave a shrug.

"The doctor never said we had to wait outside. She's still under the anaesthetic though, it might take her a while to come around." Giles explained and the group made their way into the hospital room, sitting and standing around her hospital bed.

When Rebecca woke around an hour later, she would be surrounded by her family and friends and despite her injuries and the coming trials, she had never felt happier.

~8~8~

They let me leave the hospital later that day, with strict orders to get plenty of rest. I was on crutches, my leg in a cast. For six weeks. The two Watchers and Buffy had forbidden me from any slaying until my leg was fully healed.

I don't think I had ever been so annoyed before.

"So I destroy a powerful vampire and this is what I get? Unable to slay for the next month? Perhaps longer?" I demanded; we were all sat in Giles' flat, the whole gang, even Cordelia.

"Look on the bright side. It's like a holiday." Willow smiled and I frowned.

"Will, this is not a holiday. It's six weeks of being stuck at home unable to kill anything or even train. It's like I've been temporarily fired." I complained and Wesley rolled his eyes.

"Rebecca, you are not invincible. You need time to heal and this isn't a bad thing. It'll give you a respite from the training and slaying."

"I don't want a respite from the slaying. This means that I'll have to leave everything to Buffy!" I pointed out and the blonde gave a shrug.

"Honestly Becky, it isn't that big a deal. I can ask Angel to help me out with the extra slaying. Besides, I was doing it on my own before. I can handle the extra work." Buffy gave a shrug and I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to win this fight.

"Fine. But this really sucks." I moaned and the others all rolled their eyes at my childish statement.

"Well, I think I might know what will cheer you up." Cordelia stated and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

"We're having a student-exchange program in the next few weeks and there's a dance at the end of it." Cordelia explained and I smiled.

"Ooh, cute people." I grinned and my brother rolled his eyes at me.

"Sure Becks, focus on that." He teased and I elbowed him, hard enough to push him off the arm of the sofa and he collapsed to the floor, looking rather affronted as the rest of us laughed at him.

"Like you won't be staring at the pretty girls." I retorted.

"Not that they'll stare back mind you, unless maybe to laugh." Cordelia butted in and Xander's grin dropped at Cordelia's acerbic words.

"Yeah, well at least I won't have to advertise myself as a hooker to get people's attention." Xander snapped and I rolled my eyes as Cordelia's eyes widened, offended.

"Both of you, cut it out." I shouted at the pair who thankfully decided not to retort but they turned away from one another, scoffing in disgust.

The atmosphere had gone from being light and chilled to tense and it was all Xander and Cordelia's fault. If the pair didn't kill each other one day, I had a feeling that I would kill the pair myself at this rate.

"Look, it's getting late. I think I'm going to get home." The blonde Slayer murmured and Willow nodded as well. Xander stood up, looking at me but I shook my head and he nodded, before moving to stand by the girls.

"I think I will as well." Cordelia explained and I bid the group goodbye, smiling softly. Xander was an idiot most of the time, Willow was quiet and shy, Buffy could be hissy and Cordelia could be downright bitchy; but they were among the most important people in my life and I cared about them so much. I turned to the two Watchers, the small smile still on my face as Wesley sat across from me and Giles handed me a cup of tea. I may not have been British, but over the summer and the past few weeks, I had really become addicted to the drink.

"Becky, you need to stop being so reckless with your slaying." Giles started and I frowned at the Watcher, looking over to Wesley who nodded.

"How do you mean?"

"Xander mentioned this morning how you didn't wake him up before you left." Giles pointed out and my frown deepened.

"He would've slowed me down or tried to prevent me from going!" I defended and Giles shook his head.

"Regardless Becky, he was worried. What if you hadn't come home? What if the Anointed One had got in a lucky shot?" Giles snapped and I dropped my gaze, feeling rather ashamed. "He would never even have a got a goodbye from you."

Truth be told, I hadn't even thought of how this could've affected Xander. I'd been so caught up in my vendetta against the Anointed One that I hadn't even stopped to think about the other side; about what could've happened to me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and Giles' glare softened.

"We're not angry at you. Well, not greatly anyway." He amended his statement and I smiled slightly.

"We just want you to be careful Rebecca." Wesley murmured.

"It just doesn't occur to me to think and plan and strategize. I see the demons, I jump into the fight and I win. Sometimes I come out with an injury but my instincts just tell me to fight." I explained and Giles gave a shrug.

"That's part of being a Slayer. But you need to learn the other part; being careful and not being reckless with your decisions."

"That's why we're here." Wesley added and I smiled. "It took a lot of courage to do what you did today Rebecca. We're very proud of you."

I couldn't stop the rush of blood that flooded my cheeks, flushing at their comments of praise and pride.

"Thank you." I murmured before standing up, Wesley handing me my crutches and I limped towards the door, Wesley following me.

"I'll drive you home." He answered and I nodded in thanks.

"Take care, Becky." Giles said and I smiled back at him as I left his apartment.

The drive home was silent for the most part, and I brought up an issue that had been bothering me for most of the day, a small issue sitting at the back of my head.

"Wesley, this is the second time I've been injured whilst fighting vampires, the first time whilst being a Slayer." I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what I was about to ask my Watcher. "Is there a possibility that the Watchers Council would be able to handle costs of hospital bills when relating to a Slayer-related injury?" I questioned and Wesley gave a pause.

"I will discuss it first thing in the morning." Wesley answered and I smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome, Rebecca."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you always going to call me Rebecca?" I demanded and Wesley smirked.

"Why yes, I believe I am." I rolled my eyes a second time, as he pulled up in front of my house and I opened the door, climbing out as gracefully as I could, without jostling and further injuring my leg.

"Goodbye Wesley." I bid the Watcher farewell and he called my name again.

"I meant it, you know." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm proud of you Rebecca. We all are. What you did today was very courageous and you are really showing who you are as a Slayer." Wesley stated and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at his praise.

"Thank you." He nodded at me before driving away and I turned to my house, surprised to see Whistler sitting on my doorstep again.

"Evening Slayer." He greeted me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Back so soon?" I questioned and he grinned, giving a shrug.

"Powers wanted to know how you did."

"I thought they were supposed to be all-knowing." I retorted and Whistler chuckled.

"They wanted me to come and check on you. Make sure you were still alive and kicking. Well, metaphorically speaking." Whistler gestured to my leg and I gave a scoff.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" I challenged and Whistler raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Okay, no leg jokes. I can see that you can stand on your own two feet." Whistler pointed out and I glared viciously at the demon, who couldn't help but grin.

"Cut the crap Whistler and tell me why you're here. I'm tired, I'm in quite a lot of pain and to be truthful, I just want to go the hell to sleep." I demanded and the demon seemed to sense something in my tone that suggested I would have no qualms about staking him, even in this state, because he carried on.

"Alright Slayer, no need to get hissy. Powers just wanted to say that with the Anointed out of the way, Spike has free rein over the vampires that used to be part of the Order and he ain't the type to follow rules or rituals. Don't underestimate him." Whistler warned and I nodded.

"Anything else?" I questioned and Whistler smiled.

"Yeah, one more thing." I raised an eyebrow in question. "The Powers send their congratulations."

* * *

**Do you want me to do Inca Mummy Girl or Reptile Boy next, or both? Please let me know what you think!**


	24. Inca Mummy Girl: Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I am so sorry for the ridiculously long time between updates but I'm sure you'll all be pleased to know that Part Two of this episode has already been written and will be up a few days after this one! Also, as I've been off the scene for a while, I haven't really been checking the stats for this story but we are now on 66 reviews, 71 favourites and 102 follows! I cannot even begin to tell you how much this means to me, when I started this, I never thought that I would get this far! Also, I have decided to do both Inca Mummy Girl and Reptile Boy. Apologies if either of these choices annoy anyone.**

**Whilst I'm here, I would like to give a shoutout to Lacey Solane who is a wonderful person to talk to, who reviews every chapter and writes her own AMAZING Buffy Fanfiction, 'The Mini Slayer'. It is a fantastic read, written by an even more fantastic person so you should all go check it out. Right now. (But remember to return to read this chapter.)**

**DaBillmann: Sorry about that, but I try to avoid spoilers as much as I can! There may be some hints that I plan to throw in along the way though, so keep your eyes peeled! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I enjoy interlude chapters too (both reading and writing) as it allows me to get into the mind of the character's a lot easier sometimes and other times to just have some fun writing them without following an actual episode. It allows for a bit more freedom which is always fun. And well, here's Inca Mummy Girl, I hope you enjoy! Sorry about the long wait.**

**Psycho17: Well, you're getting your wish! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Lacey Solane: I'm glad you're enjoying the Wesley-Becky, I really like writing the pair together, they seem to flow so easily when writing them. I hope you enjoy these two chapters, even though I know you weren't keen on Inca Mummy Girl! Hopefully, you'll enjoy the way I've written it! Sorry about the long wait!**

**Deathstroke Terminator: Thank you for your kind words as always, and yes, I agree, school is most definitely a hell and I'm so happy that you think my story brightens that hell! I've decided to do both episodes, I hope you don't mind and it will become clear why when I write Reptile Boy. (I hope.) I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**  
**Inca Mummy Girl: Part One.**

Trying to traipse around a museum for a school trip on crutches was not my favourite way to spend a day, I decided. But alas, I was still forced to do so by order of Snyder. Apparently a fractured leg was not a good enough reason to get out of a school trip that included stairs and a lot of walking around.

Buffy at the moment was moaning about having an exchange student living with her for two weeks and I smirked as Buffy revealed that it was a guy, exchanging exasperated glances with Willow as Xander got jealous and huffy, contradicting his earlier statement of exchange programs being a "beautiful melding of two cultures."

Museums were officially the most boring place ever. After Willow had to coax one of the boys away from messing with a mask, we were called into the Incan burial chamber by the guide who was promising a human sacrifice and I rolled my eyes, moving with the group into the room, lagging behind at the back due to the crutches. The tour guide told us a story about an Incan Princess who was offered as a sacrifice to some ancient god before dragging us further around the museum to look at other boring things.

The next day at school consisted of Xander and I sat at the table in the library, watching Buffy and Giles spar, as well as her asking her Watcher if she could go to the dance to which Giles had flat out refused.

"How come?" Buffy pouted.

"Because you are the Chosen One." Giles answered firmly and I frowned.

"You know that argument is basically 'because I said so'?" I pointed out and Giles turned around to glare at me, to which I smirked.

"She does have a point, Giles." Wesley backed me up from his place at the table and I grinned as Giles glared at the other Watcher.

"Buffy you have responsibilities that other girls do not." Giles tried to reason and the Slayer faked a look of excitement.

"Oh I know this one! Slaying entails certain sacrifices, blah blah bitty blah, I'm so stuffy, gimme a scone." Buffy imitated, her voice becoming sarcastic towards the end and I giggled as Giles glowered.

"It's as if you know me." Giles replied snarkily.

"Actually, that impression isn't very far off." The younger Watcher pointed out and I grinned at him as Giles' glare deepened, so much that it looked like he could've burned through us with his gaze.

"Giles, I suggest that you let the girl go to the dance. Especially with Rebecca going as well, you're being rather unreasonable." Wesley pointed out and Giles frowned, looking from us to the blonde Slayer who looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine! Go." The Watcher snapped, looking frustrated and Buffy grinned.

"Yay! Thanks Wesley." She smiled and my Watcher simply nodded at her before turning back to his work.

"So I guess we're dance bound." Xander stated. "Cool. I think I can get my mom's car, so I'm wheel man."

I looked up from the work I was doing in annoyance, glaring at him. "Hey! I thought it was my turn to have the car!" I snapped and he raised an eyebrow.

"Becks, you can't drive!" He pointed out, gesturing to the crutches and I frowned, cursing. "And, wait, you're not coming with us?" He questioned and I shook my head.

"I think I'm going with Jonathan. Still need to check with him though." I explained and Buffy smiled slyly at me.

"Ooh, you went with Jonathan to Spring Fling as well." Buffy teased and I glared at the blonde.

"It's not like that. We're just good friends." I argued and the blonde smirked. "We are!" I defended and it was true; I really didn't think of Jonathan that way, we were just good friends.

"Anyway, I thought you were taking Willow." I directed the conversation back to my brother who gave a shrug.

"Well, yeah, but in the same way as you and Jonathan. Willow's my best friend." Xander explained and I spotted the red-head standing a few feet away, a disappointed look on her face at my brother's words and I smiled sympathetically at her.

"Hey guys." The red-head murmured and Xander shot up from the table to greet the teenager.

"Hi! We were just talking about happy things." Xander stated. "Like the three of us going to the dance together and Becks ditching us for Jonathan."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not ditching you. I'm still gonna be there, I'm just not going there with you." I explained and Xander waved me off.

"Same thing." Xander dismissed and I rolled my eyes, smirking at the red-head but she didn't return it, frowning.

"Will, is everything okay?" I asked and she hesitated.

"Rodney's missing." Willow answered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble with Mr Munson again?" Giles questioned.

"His parents say he never came home last night." Willow explained further and I frowned.

"Y'know I don't think I remember seeing Rodney on the bus back from the field trip." Buffy added and Willow agreed.

"I hope he didn't get in trouble at the museum." Willow murmured and Xander smirked.

"Hey, maybe he awakened the mummy." He joked and Willow smiled.

"Right, and it rose from its tomb."

"And attacked him." Buffy finished and I rolled my eyes as the three looked at one another.

"Yeah. Sounds about right." I muttered, getting to my feet, trying my hardest not to bash my cast against the table.

"Where are you going?" Wesley demanded and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"To the museum, to look for Rodney." I explained and the Watcher glared at me. "Wesley, I'll be fine. It's just to look around for clues."

"Alright. Let's go then." The Watcher conceded and I nodded, the rest of our small group following as we made our way out of the school and to the museum. We were slowed down of course by the crutches and I wished for a moment that I'd listened to Wesley and stayed home instead of traipsing around the museum. The gang was very patient about it but I felt like Buffy was getting annoyed at our slow pace and I regretted coming along and slowing them down.

"On the other hand, maybe he just went out for a smoke." Willow piped up as we finally entered the Inca Princess exhibit.

"For twenty-one hours?" My brother questioned, eyebrows raised.

"It's addictive, you know." The red-head defended.

"We'll deal with that when we've… ruled out evil curses." Giles stated and Buffy frowned.

"One day I'm gonna live in a town where evil curses are just generally ruled out without even saying." Buffy declared as we made our way up to the coffin and I frowned when I looked in at the mummy, noticing the seal that was gone from its hands.

"There was a seal?" Giles asked and Buffy stated the state it was in, picking the broken piece up.

"Does this mean that the mummy's loose?" Willow questioned but I shook my head.

"It can't be, it's still here." I stated, looking at the mummy with a frown. Something didn't look right about it, but I couldn't quite figure out why.

The blonde Slayer handed the broken part of the seal to her Watcher, who marvelled over the seal and the pictograms.

There was a roar and I spun around to see a man who looked to be of another time and place rushing up behind my brother and I pushed Xander down out of the way, wincing as I bashed my fractured leg as the man swung the knife, just missing my shoulder. I swung my arm, knocking the man in the face and the impact sent him crashing into the coffin, looking inside and his eyes widened, looking shocked at the contents. My brother dived onto the man's back and he threw my brother off, before running away and I got to my feet shakily, gripping my crutches tightly as I gritted my teeth against the ache in my leg.

"Okay, I just saved us right?" Xander questioned as Wesley rushed over to my side, supporting me as I winced, leaning gratefully on the young man.

"Something did. Becky, are you okay?" Buffy asked, turning to me and I nodded through gritted teeth, trying to force out a smile.

"Well, we'll fret about the details later. Let's just get out of here before he comes back and get Becky out of here." Giles murmured, Wesley leading me down the steps off the platform but Willow didn't move and I paused as she called for the two Watchers, asking about how advanced the Incas were.

"They were yes." Wesley answered, a puzzled look on his face.

"Did they have orthodontists?" Willow questioned and I hobbled up the stairs, looking at the mummy, only just now noticing the braces on its teeth.

"Oh shit."

~8~8~

"Rodney looked like he had been dead for five hundred years. How could that be?" Willow asked as I sat down at the library, wincing as I rested my leg on the chair next to me, Wesley disappearing into the office to grab me an ice pack as I grabbed two of the painkillers out of my bag, swallowing them with my drink.

"Maybe we should ask that crazy man with the big old knife." Xander suggested and Buffy frowned.

"I don't think he seemed overly chatty." She commented and I rolled my eyes affectionately at their conversation.

"The way he bolted when he saw Rodney, I'd say he was as freaked as we were." Willow commented and Wesley moved from the table to examine the broken part of the seal.

"Our resources on this subject are extremely limited. I gather that this particular mummy was from the Sebancaya region of eastern Peru. It's very remote. Now if there's an answer, then it's locked in the..."

"In the seal." Buffy finished.

"It could take us weeks to translate these pictograms." Wesley added and I frowned.

"I've got no plans. I mean, I can't fight so I'll help with-"

"Ampata!"

"I was gonna say translating the seal but that works too." I shrugged, smirking at the blonde, who looked panicked.

"I'm late, I told my mom I'd pick him up." The Slayer moved away to head towards the door as Xander called her back and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he complained about her "priorities."

"Xander, this guy is there alone and it's dark and it's Sunnydale. I really wouldn't recommend leaving this guy there alone. We'd best go get him." I explained, standing up as Buffy suggested that the exchange student would be able to translate the seal.

"Oh yeah. Fall for the old 'let me translate that ancient seal for ya'." Xander made a noise of disgust. "D'ya know how many times I've used that?"

"Shut up Xander." I stated as we left the library, once again being slowed down by my crutches. It wasn't a life or death situation however, so I didn't feel any irritation or annoyance from the other Slayer.

"Forty minutes late!" Buffy whined. "Welcome to America!" She finished sarcastically as we reached the bus station, Buffy calling out for the boy as Willow wondered if he'd already left.

"So do we have to speak Spanish when we see him? Cause I don't know anything much besides Doritos and Chihuahua." Xander stated sullenly and I frowned.

"That's Mexican." I told him but he just rolled his eyes.

Buffy called out again and a rather feminine voice called out "here!"

Ampata was clearly not a boy. She had dark hair and eyes, with a slim figure. Her hair was a glossy black that was pinned to one side and she wore a top with the ends tied so that it showed a bit of her midriff with beige trousers. I couldn't deny that this girl was gorgeous. Not that I would, mind.

"Hello." Ampata murmured, as she reached us and I smiled at the girl. "I am Ampata."

"Ay caramba! I can also say that." Xander mentioned and I rolled my eyes at him before moving forward to the girl, which was rather difficult with my crutches but I managed.

I held my hand out for the girl which she took gingerly. "I'm Becky. Welcome to America."

The girl nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

I turned back to the group, dropping her hand as I introduced the others and we began to make our way to Buffy's house, Xander striking up a conversation with the girl and Willow shooting glances at the pair, seeming worried.

We reached Buffy's house, the blonde showing Ampata around who looked amazed at the house and everything in it. Buffy started pointing out everything in the kitchen, seemingly unaware of Ampata's awe.

"Would you like a drink?" Xander asked, slowing his wording down and gesturing. I rolled my eyes at his patronizing way of talking to Ampata, as though she were stupid but the girl either didn't notice or didn't care.

Buffy opened the fridge, grimacing as she found 'older milk' in the fridge, suggesting juice to the girl instead.

"So, Ampata. You're a girl." Willow commented, an icy edge to her tone and it didn't take a genius to guess why; Xander had not stopped fawning over Ampata since she arrived. My brother was completely smitten with her.

"Yes. For many years now." Ampata stated, not noticing her tone.

"And not a boy, cause we thought a boy was coming, and here ya are in a girl way!" Willow murmured, her voice getting quieter towards the end.

"It's just one of those crazy mix-ups, Will." Xander stated, tearing his eyes away from Ampata for a few seconds.

"So, have you ever been to America before?" Buffy questioned.

"I have toured." She answered and I frowned at her odd choice of words.

"Where did you go?" Xander asked, speaking slowly and gesturing again.

"Xander, Ampata is from South America, she's not stupid or deaf." I snapped before turning to the girl. "I'm sorry, just ignore him. He still hasn't quite grasped the hang of how to talk to girls." I teased as Xander glared at me and Ampata gave a small giggle.

"It is okay, I do not mind." She murmured, and Xander smiled. "I was taken to Atlanta, Boston, New York." Ampata listed off the places she had been and I raised an eyebrow. I'd barely been outside of Sunnydale.

"New York! That's exciting. What was that like?" Willow questioned and the girl gave a shrug.

"I did not see so much." She admitted.

"Your English is very good." Xander commented, dropping the slow speech and gestures which I was grateful for.

"I listened much." Ampata replied.

"Well that works out well, because I talk much!" Xander answered and I rolled my eyes as the pair laughed, exchanging glances with the other two girls. Willow was staring at the pair with a rather wistful look and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

~8~8~

The walk home from Buffy's was spent mostly in silence, the pair of us lost in our own thoughts. I was praying that we wouldn't run into any nasties as I knew that I was in no position to fight and my brother wasn't exactly a pro at it either.

Thankfully, fate was kind and we reached our house without any trouble. There would be no Slayer on the streets tonight, as I was not fit to fight and Buffy had to look after her newest (and temporary) addition to the Summers household. I hated it. The thought of being inside, of no one out protecting Sunnydale, keeping the monsters at bay made me itch to be out there, fighting and doing what was necessary.

"Becks, could you stop? You're making your bed shake." Xander commented and I looked over at him in confusion before he gestured to my uninjured leg which was bobbing up and down on the bed. He was right, the whole bed was shaking and I stopped moving my leg.

"Sorry. I'm just-" I sighed and he nodded.

"Agitated." He filled in and I made a noise of agreement.

"I just… I hate this, I hate being like this, unable to even run for god's sake! It's annoying and I just wish I could be out there, doing what I'm supposed to be doing." I complained and Xander sighed, looking at me sympathetically.

"You need to heal, Becks. If you try and go out there and fight now, then you're only going to make it worse and then it'll take longer to heal." Xander explained and I frowned, sighing.

"When did you get so wise?" I questioned, with a small smirk on my face.

Xander shrugged. "Around the same time you got so stupid." He teased and I reached over to his bed, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Well, thanks." I murmured and he smiled.

"No problem, Becks. Now, have you decided what you're wearing for the dance?" Xander asked and I grinned, leaping out of bed and flinging open the wardrobe door. I pulled the outfit out, grinning in pride. Xander beamed at me.

"Nice, Becks! Very you." He complimented.

"Isn't it? I'm so excited for this dance." I exclaimed and Xander rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Yes, it's wonderful. What am I going to wear?" He questioned and I frowned in thought, placing the outfit back into the wardrobe.

"I don't know. Maybe talk to Willow in the morning, she'll probably have some good ideas." I answered and my brother nodded.

"Alright, thanks Becks." He murmured and I smiled at him before getting into bed and saying goodnight to my brother.


	25. Inca Mummy Girl: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, so a much quicker update for you this time and I have already started Reptile Boy as well. Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews! Every single one means the absolute world to me.**

**DaBillmann: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I like the thought of Wesley being less uptight with having his own Slayer there and the circumstances being different with Giles being the Watcher in charge if you like. I just feel that Giles is rather harsh sometimes and I feel like Wesley needs to balance that rather than be just as strict. I hadn't actually thought of their friendship like that, I like that you've seen something and noticed something that I haven't! Haha, I just feel so bad sometimes when I take a while to update! And it annoys me too though, cause I feel bad as well! I always feel like that with me but then anyone else and I'm just like 'take as long as you need, don't worry!' One standard for me, a different standard for everyone else! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**NutterButter123: I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try and get the next one out as fast as I can!**

**Grapejuice101: I'm glad you're enjoying it, I hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five:  
Inca Mummy Girl: Part Two.**

Buffy brought Ampata straight to the library in the morning where Giles practically ambushed the young woman, asking immediately about the seal, in a rather awkward way which the blonde Slayer couldn't help but comment on.

Ampata took the artifact gingerly, her eyes widening in shock as she looked at it.

"Is everything okay?" I asked the girl and she shook her head, inquiring as to why she was being asked.

"It's an artifact from the tomb of an Incan mummy from your region." Wesley explained to the girl who looked confused. "We are trying to translate it for our-" Wesley faltered, looking at the rest of us for help and Willow piped up.

"Our archaeology club!"

I gave her an impressed look as Ampata asked about the other pieces.

"That's all we found." Buffy stated.

"Hmm. It is very old and valuable." Ampata held the seal out to Giles for him to take. "You should hide it!" She said urgently and I frowned in confusion, exchanging curious glances with Wesley as Giles asked further about it, the "chap with the knife" to be specific. Sometimes I forgot how English the two Watchers really were.

Ampata identified the man with the knife as bodyguard, before explaining part of the legend behind it. "Legend has it that he guards the mummy against those who would disturb her."

Watcher and Slayer started going on about different things that they had to do and Xander volunteered to babysit Ampata for the day, to which she looked extremely happy and the pair left the library, Willow watching them leave wistfully as Giles started handing out jobs. He got to Willow but the red-head wasn't paying attention, too busy looking at where Xander and Ampata had just gone.

"Boy, they really like each other." She murmured and I limped over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Will." I apologised and she sighed before shrugging me off gently.

"Rebecca, you can help with research about this 'bodyguard'. Giles and I will work on translating the rest of the seal." Wesley explained and I nodded, moving to the table to sit down.

"Can we translate it without the rest of the pieces?" I questioned and Giles gave a shrug.

"Well, we'll have to find out. For now, we can start work on translating the piece that we have." Giles answered and our small group sat down at the table, Buffy and I sat next to one another, analysing the artifact, Willow sat across from us and the two Watchers in their office, researching the other aspects and the region it was found in.

The library was silent as Buffy and I studied it, asking Willow for advice about what we thought looked to be a match between the translation and the seal. The red-head wasn't really paying much attention though, playing with her toy frog.

Buffy called the red-head out of her daze. "Oh! Yes. I'm caring about mummies." The red-head tried to convince us and herself but I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ampata's only staying two weeks." Buffy tried to comfort the girl but she just gave a small shrug.

"Yeah. And then Xander can find someone else who's not me to obsess about. At least with you I knew he didn't have a shot." The red-head gave a small shrug and I smirked.

"Yeah, too bad he was the only one who couldn't tell." I teased and the two girls gave a small smile. Willow sat up a bit straighter.

"Well, you know, I have a choice. I can spend my life waiting for Xander to go out with every other girl in the world until he notices me, or I can just get on with my life." Willow declared and Buffy grinned at her.

"Good for you."

Willow's face fell slightly. "Well, I didn't choose yet."

I was about to reply, encouraging her to choose the latter option when Giles and Wesley spoke from next to the blonde Slayer, congratulating the pair of us on our work, although personally I wasn't sure what I'd done.

"It seems Rodney's killer might be the mummy." Giles stated and I raised an eyebrow, getting up and hobbling over to where the Watchers were, looking over their shoulders at it.

"Where does it say that?" Willow questioned.

"Here. The mummy is apparently capable of feeding on the life-force of a person." Wesley murmured.

"Effectively freeze-drying them, you could say." Giles added, before mumbling about how "extraordinary" the findings were.

"So then we just have to stop the mummy. Which leads to the question: how do we a: find the mummy and b: stop the mummy?" Buffy questioned and Giles sighed.

"Well the answer to that is somewhere still in here. Or in the rest of the seal."

We were silent for a few minutes, contemplating our next move when Xander and Ampata burst through the library doors, panting and looking terrified.

"Xander, what's wrong?" I asked, standing up and limping over to my brother, as he moved towards me, one arm around Ampata as the pair sat down at the table. I moved back to my seat as my brother and Ampata explained what had happened.

"Are you both okay?" I questioned, focusing more on my brother than on the exchange student. It wasn't that I didn't care about her, it's just that I care about my brother more.

Giles came out of the office a few minutes later, handing Ampata a cup of tea, which she looked extremely grateful for.

"Why's this guy so into us? I mean, what's he want?" Willow asked.

"He said 'give me the seal'." Xander answered and Giles picked the aforementioned artifact up rather gingerly.

"Apparently this is more popular than we realized. I just don't know what we should do with it." Giles confessed.

"Destroy it." Ampata murmured quietly but her voice echoed throughout the silent library. "If you do not, someone could die."

"Someone already has." Wesley stated rather bluntly and the girl looked worried.

"You mean the man with the knife killed someone?" She demanded and I exchanged a glance with Buffy, letting her decide how much to reveal.

"Uh, no. Well, not exactly." Buffy tried to evade the question but Ampata wasn't having any of it, noticing the Slayer's hesitation.

"You are not telling me everything." She challenged, locking eyes with each of us in turn, but I didn't drop my gaze from hers. I didn't care if she was offended by my refusal to tell her what was going on; I didn't know anything about this girl, no way in hell was I going to tell her exactly what was going on and who we were.

"You're right, Ampata." My brother took her hand and I worried about what he was about to do. "We're not an archeology club. We're in-"

Giles cleared his throat and Buffy and I glared at him. I couldn't believe it! We barely even knew this girl and Xander was just going to tell her about us? Did he have no brain? Well, he certainly had one but he was clearly using something else to think with.

"We're in the crime club. Which is kinda like the chess club, only with crime and no chess." I rolled my eyes at his explanation but let out an inaudible breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Please understand me. That seal nearly got us killed. It must be destroyed!" The girl stressed, getting to her feet and rushing out of the library and I hobbled over to my brother, before he could run after the girl and punched him in the arm, as lightly as I could but still hard enough to hurt.

"Ow! Becks?!" He snapped but he fell silent at my glare.

"Don't ever do that to me or Buffy again." I warned. "That is our secret to tell and only ours."

"Alright fine. Ampata!" He called, running out after the girl and I rolled my eyes, not even surprised that he didn't apologize, turning back to the two girls and the Watchers.

"Well that was weird." Buffy commented and I raised an eyebrow in question. "Ampata's reaction." The Slayer clarified.

I frowned, thinking over it before giving a shrug. "I dunno, I think she's just freaked over what happened. I guess it's not normal for her to be attacked by a guy with a knife." I pointed out and Buffy nodded, but she didn't seem sure.

Willow mentioned that she was going to go find Xander and I nodded at her, sitting back down, as did Buffy, the two Watchers standing nearby.

"I don't get it. Why would the bodyguard have such a jones for a broken piece of rock?" Buffy questioned and I frowned.

"Unless he needs to put it with the other pieces maybe?" I suggested and Giles nodded.

"That could be possible."

"If he has them. I mean, we didn't find them." Buffy stated and I frowned.

"We were ran out of there pretty quickly though by that guy - maybe we missed them?"

"Then they could still be at the museum." Wesley realized.

"So, maybe we should go there and find them. And odds are he'll show up too right?" Buffy questioned and Giles nodded.

"And hopefully we'll be ready." Giles murmured and Buffy grinned.

"Hey, look at us! We came up with a plan. A good plan." Buffy mused.

"Alright. We'll meet there tonight after it closes." Giles declared and Buffy's face fell.

"No! Bad plan. I have other plans. Dance plans." She complained but Giles glared at the blonde and she sighed, frowning. "Cancelled plans." She murmured and I smiled apologetically at her, for the first time glad that I had injured my leg. Wesley hadn't mentioned anything about me having to go and considering he freaked out over me going to the museum for a research reason, I doubted that he would make me go to the museum when there was more risk of a fight occurring. Sometimes I was really glad that Giles wasn't my Watcher; he was sometimes rather harsh towards Buffy whereas Wesley was more easy-going. Maybe it was because he was younger, I mused curiously.

~8~8~

The walk home from school with Xander was rather quiet, as we were still rather annoyed with each other; him because I punched him, and me because he almost told Ampata about our lives.

"My arm still hurts." Xander snapped as we went into the house and I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Maybe next time that'll teach you not to tell other people's secrets." I retorted and Xander huffed.

"What's the big deal?" He questioned and I sighed in annoyance.

"Xander, that isn't your secret to tell. You're not allowed to tell people about things like that unless you ask me first and make sure that I'm alright with it. The same with Buffy." I explained and he sighed, frowning.

"Alright, fine." He conceded and I nodded.

"Thanks. Now, can I have the bathroom first or do you want it?" I asked; Xander didn't wait to reply, just practically dived for the stairs, up to the bathroom and I rolled my eyes, a small smirk on my face.

"Well, that answers that." I murmured.

~8~8~

A few hours later, and Xander and I were ready to go. There was a knock at the door and I grabbed my crutches, limping over to the door and opening it to see Jonathan stood there in a costume rather similar to my brother's.

"Wow, Becky. You look amazing." Jonathan praised and I grinned. I had decided to go for an 'English Military' style costume, with a shirt and tie, under a button up 'blazer' and a long skater skirt with my combat boot, my other foot still in its cast. My hair was pinned back, curled and my make-up was rather minimal, just a small line of black eyeliner coating my eyelid and wearing a pale pink lipgloss.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I complimented and he smiled back. I said goodbye to Xander, who was leaving to get Ampata. He'd told me about Willow telling him to take Ampata to the dance just the two of them and I'd felt so sorry for the girl but also rather proud at how she'd handled Ampata. I just hoped that she wasn't too upset.

"Xander, I'll see you at the Bronze." I told him before leaving the house, hearing a "goodbye" shouted at the pair of us as the door closed.

"So how've you been? It feels like I haven't spoken to you in ages." I commented and Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"That's because you haven't." He pointed out and I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, things have just been rather hectic lately." I apologised and Jonathan waved my apology off.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay. I know a lot of things are up at the moment. It's okay." There was a moment of silence before Jonathan spoke next. "It was the night of Spring Fling, wasn't it?" Jonathan asked and I sighed, debating silently whether or not to tell him.

"Yeah." I answered, nodding.

"Can I ask what happened?" He murmured and I sighed.

"I don't know if I can tell you. Not right now anyway." I murmured and he nodded.

"That's okay. So what do you think of Xander's new girlfriend?" Jonathan asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know?"

"Becky, the whole class knows. They're not exactly hiding it." He pointed out and I sighed.

"True. Xander isn't exactly discreet." I admitted.

"None of you are." Jonathan stated and I raised an eyebrow at the boy, curious as to what he meant. He looked embarrassed but continued with what he was saying. "Well, you're always around when all the shit that happens goes on. You and your little group."

"You've noticed?" I questioned curiously and Jonathan shrugged, blushing slightly.

"Everyone has. Becky, the whole year knows that if something weird goes down then your group will be there to sort it out and get rid of it." Jonathan carried on as we neared the Bronze and I frowned.

"Seriously?" I asked, bewildered to discover this and my friend gave another shrug.

"Well, yeah. Everyone knows this town is weird anyway; it's actually kind of nice to know that there's people who can stop what's happening and prevent people from getting hurt." He explained as we entered the Bronze and I smiled.

"Well, that's what we do." I murmured. "Now come on, that's getting too deep. Let's go find Willow." I declared, pulling Jonathan through the crowd, until we found the red-head. Not that Willow's red hair was visible underneath her fluffy hood; the girl had decided to go as an eskimo and she looked adorable.

"Will! Your costume is amazing, it's very authentic." I nodded, grinning at her and she smiled back but only slightly.

"Ampata said the same thing." She murmured and I smiled apologetically.

"Well, she wasn't wrong." Jonathan chimed in. "It's a very accurate costume, even the spear is accurate."

Willow smiled at Jonathan, complimenting him on his own costume. "Becky though, you look amazing! The hair and the skirt, it's very you!" She exclaimed and I grinned.

"Agent Harris, reporting for duty!" I smirked, pretending to salute and the pair rolled their eyes at me.

"Do either of you want a drink?" Jonathan asked the pair of us and I nodded whilst Willow shook her head.

"I'll have a coke, please Jonathan." I asked and he nodded, leaving to get me a drink and one for himself I assumed.

"So still no sparkage?" Willow questioned with a smirk on her face and I rolled my eyes.

"For the last time, there is no sparkage between Jonathan and I. We're just good friends." I stated, rolling my eyes.

"Who's just good friends?" A voice came from nowhere and I looked over to see Amy Madison standing beside us, smiling widely.

"Amy, how are you?" I asked, moving forward to hug the girl, as did Willow a few seconds later; we hadn't spoken to the girl since the body swap with her mother was reversed and Buffy was nearly killed. You'd think that people would stay in touch after something like that but alas, we hadn't so it was nice to see the girl again.

"You look amazing by the way!" I commented and it was true; her short blonde hair had been straightened, framing her round, pale face and a light gold eyeshadow brought out the blue in her eyes. She'd clearly come as some sort of English medieval princess or upper class maiden as she was in a gorgeous red and gold corset dress which accentuated her curves and went down to the floor.

"Thank you! You guys do as well, your costumes are so good!" She exclaimed and the pair of us thanked the blonde. "But Becky, what'd you do?" She asked, gesturing to my crutches and cast and I gave a shrug.

"I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you." I joked and the blonde rolled her eyes, laughing.

"I'd like to see you try. You couldn't face off against me." She retorted and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, you wanna take that bet?"

"Well, I've become rather proficient in magic since we last saw each other." She teased and I smirked at her.

"Well, maybe you should show me at some point."

"Maybe I will." Amy winked at me and Willow looked between the pair of us curiously but I don't think either of us really noticed; I certainly didn't notice her walk away, too wrapped up talking to Amy.

"How is that coming along anyway? Still no sign of your mother?" I questioned, dropping the joking tone and she shook her head.

"None whatsoever. Whatever that spell did to her, she hasn't been able to return." Amy shrugged.

"I bet you're glad." I commented and she gave a shrug.

"It's more a relief than anything. To just be me and be cool with being me. Eat as many brownies as I want." Amy joked and I grinned.

"Well, the brownies certainly aren't showing. You really do look great."

"It's just the dress. It's a corset so it's pulling my figure in pretty tight. I can barely breathe in it, to tell you the truth." Amy murmured, and I smiled apologetically at her.

"Oh the things we do for beauty." I moaned and she nodded.

"Beauty indeed." She agreed as Buffy and Willow ran up to me, supporting a half-conscious Xander between them.

"What's going on?" I questioned. "What's up with Xander?"

"Ampata's the mummy. She's going after Giles at the museum. He's trying to reassemble the seal. And we think Ampata tried to kiss Xander and drain his life force. Are you coming?" Buffy demanded and I made to move with them, but remembered the crutches and shook my head.

"I can't, my leg, I can't fight and I'll only slow you down. Go, save Giles and reassemble the seal. Come find me afterwards." I told them and Buffy nodded, the trio leaving as quickly as they arrived and I turned back to a rather startled Amy.

"So the exchange student's a mummy?" She questioned and I gave a shrug, feeling rather annoyed once again that I wasn't able to fight. I had faith in Buffy that she'd stop Ampata but I hated the not knowing and waiting around. It made me feel like I was helpless and unable to do anything; which, I guess that at the moment, I was. I was also rather pissed that I hadn't figured out the girl was the mummy; it was rather obvious now that I thought about it. She had freaked over the seal in the first place, wanting it hidden and then destroyed and she must've recognised the man with the knife, which would explain why she was so anxious about it.

"Apparently so."

"Who says this town is weird?" She smirked and I laughed, the blonde being able to make me forget about Ampata and my inability to fight or be helpless. "Would you care to dance with me, Agent?" She asked, her tone turning quiet and rather shy and I smiled warmly at the witch.

"I would be honoured to, Princess." I held my hand out for her, keeping up the charade of our costumes and she took my hand, as the pair of us walked slowly out onto the dancefloor. We had to walk slowly; I still had my crutches after all.

The band started playing something slow and, I suppose most wouldn't call what we did dancing; we mainly stood in one spot, opposite each other, holding hands and just swaying to the music. But hey, not a lot of actual dancing can be done when the one partner is on crutches.

~8~8~

Amy had returned home by the time Buffy, Xander and Willow came back to the Bronze, Xander upset and Willow quiet. Buffy filled me in on what happened and I told her about what Jonathan had said.

"Can I tell him? About us being Slayers?" I asked and she gave a shrug.

"If you really want to. Thanks for asking." She mentioned and I smiled.

"Well, I'd just given a massive speech to Xander about asking consent before spilling secrets. I couldn't then tell Jonathan about everything without checking with you first." I pointed out and the Slayer laughed.

"Well, true. He probably wouldn't be very happy." She commented and we both had a small laugh before I asked about him and what happened earlier that evening.

"Are they going to be okay?" I questioned quietly, looking over at where he and Willow were sat on the stairs, not saying a thing.

"I think so. They just need time. Xander to understand that his taste in women isn't totally rubbish and Willow to realise that there are other guys other than him." She murmured and I sighed.

"So basically, we're going to be waiting a lifetime." I stated and Buffy nodded.

"It certainly looks that way."

~8~8~

"Wow." Jonathan murmured and I nodded. I'd just finished telling the boy everything about what had happened since Buffy first came to Sunnydale up to the events of this evening. Fair to say, he was rather overwhelmed.

"That's… Really… Wow." He said again and I let out a small laugh.

"Pretty much sums it up."

"Becky, you're like a superhero." He commented and I tilted my head to the side.

"Technically, I suppose but I'm not wearing a cape or spandex. It makes my hips look big." I teased and he laughed.

"No but seriously Becky, you're amazing. The shit you've gone through… You and Buffy. It's…" Jonathan trailed off, struggling to find the words and I smiled at him.

"We're awesome. We know." I teased and he nodded. "So does this mean I can always copy your history homework from now on?" I questioned and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Becky. Although you do it anyway, I might add." He pointed out and I gasped in fake shock.

"How dare you suggest such a thing! I always do my homework! Especially history!" I declared and Jonathan snorted, causing me to lose the act and start laughing as well.

"Yeah, that didn't sound very convincing to me either." I admitted as we arrived at his house. "Well, have a great weekend and I'll see you Monday." I told him and he nodded, starting to walk up his drive as I began to limp down the road towards my own house.

"Becky!" I turned around. "Have you ever thought about a codename?" I rolled my eyes, before continuing down the road, a small smirk playing at the corners of my lips. Maybe telling Jonathan wasn't such a good idea after all…

~8~8~

"Xander? Are you okay?" I murmured, wandering into my room to see my brother lying on his bed, still fully clothed in his costume.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Ampata." I told him and he scoffed.

"It's typical. The only girl who actually liked me turned out to be a rotting mummy corpse." He complained and I frowned.

"At least she was a pretty corpse." I tried to console him but he just glared at me and I winced. "Yeah, maybe not the best comment to make." I admitted and he gave a humourless laugh.

"Look, Xander, there'll be other girls. Just because this one was an Incan mummy, raised from the dead that had to suck the life force out of people to stay alive, doesn't mean that they're all going to be like that." I pointed out and Xander sat up, nodding.

"Well when you put it like that…" He trailed off and we laughed. I grinned to myself, proud that I'd been able to coax a laugh out of my twin brother; I really was sorry about Ampata. Xander, although he may be a pain in the ass, he was my brother and I wanted him to be happy. The girl may have only been here a few days but in the short space of time that she was, she had made him happy.

I just hoped that next time he'd find someone to make him happy who wasn't an Incan mummy raised from her tomb.


	26. Reptile Boy: Part 1

**Author's Note:**** Hey, so a much faster update this time, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your kind words, they mean everything to me and thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews! I know I say it a lot, but when I started writing this fanfiction, I never thought it would get this far! So thank all of you who follow, favourite and review, because every single one means the absolute world to me! The next chapter is already written, so it should be out in the next few days!**

**Lacey Solane: Hey, I changed the last chapter so that it doesn't repeat the same phrase as much, if you have time, would you mind reading over it just to check? I don't mind if you don't get the chance or have time but if you can, I'd really appreciate if you would let me know if it is a nicer read. Thank you for telling me, sometimes it's hard to notice with your own writing so thank you for the advice! And yes, this one is Reptile Boy. Thank you for the review and I'm sorry that you don't like Amy, I'm afraid she's going to be around a lot more. I hope you can get past your dislike of the character. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Psycho17: I'm glad you like their friendship, I really like writing them together, I find them very easy to write together! I'm looking forward to writing Oz as well, he is awesome. Well, the episode after this is Halloween so we'll be seeing more of Rebecca and Spike very soon! I hope you like this chapter!**

**KarinaG98: I'm glad you like it, and I know what you mean, I'm not very patient either! I hope you didn't have to wait that long for this one and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**  
**Reptile Boy: Part One.**

My leg was beginning to heal, slowly but surely. I could walk on it for long periods of time but anything more than a speed walk and I needed the crutches again. But I'd been back to the hospital and they had said that within the next two weeks, I would be able to have the cast off. I couldn't wait, I really couldn't. I hated the cast with a passion and I would be relieved to get it off so that I could go back to patrolling and slaying demons. Up until that point though, they'd said that I only needed to use one crutch which was a perk.

Not that having the cast was always horrific; it had enabled me to go to the Culture Dance a few weeks ago, where I had bumped into Amy Madison. Since then, we'd started talking a lot more, both in school and at the Bronze. At that moment in time we were hanging out in the park near both of our houses, enjoying the cool autumn breeze. It was mid-October and so only just starting to get chilly; I had a deep love for autumn and winter. The hot beverages, with cinnamon and caramel, fluffy sweaters and boots. It was finally acceptable to wear combat boots with everything and dark clothes and I loved it. I adored summer too, with mini-skirts and crop tops but there was something incredibly cosy about autumn and winter, with oversized sweaters and skinny jeans and scarfs and big, fluffy coats.

"You're such a dork." Amy commented as I explained this and I stared back at her, affronted as she smirked at me.

"I take offense to that statement."

"It wasn't supposed to be offensive." She teased and I rolled my eyes.

"You love flirting with me, don't you?" I questioned and she gave a shrug.

"You do have the best reactions." She pointed out, locking her eyes with mine and a slight blush coated my cheeks, as I ducked my head, avoiding her gaze slightly.

Amy had started hanging around me and my friends a bit more and every time, she did, she flirted with me. Not enough that it was obvious but enough to make me blush and my friends to get confused. I think Willow was close to figuring out that something was going on but I hoped that she wouldn't say anything to anyone else until I decided to tell them myself. Not that I knew if there was anything to tell, specifically. I mean sure, the pair of us flirted, a lot, but neither of us had actually spoken if anything long term was going to come out of it. I think we were both just waiting to see what was actually going to happen, if anything.

"What's your favourite season? You know mine."

She sighed, looking up at the sky. "I don't have a favourite season. But if you asked me my favourite time of day…" She trailed off and I thought she wasn't going to speak or make me ask her. "I'd say dusk. The transition of day to night. The sky going from a pale blue to lilac, to deep purple and eventually to a dark, inky blue. And on some nights, when the sun is right, it shines right through the fluffy clouds, making it look as if the sky itself is on fire, glowing with a red light. Dusk is the best time of day. And then the stars and the moon come out, lighting up the night sky. I love the idea that there's more out there, that someone on the other side of the world could be looking up at the same moon and stars. They're universal. Everyone can see them, no matter where they live. Maybe not at the same time." She commented and the pair of us giggled. "But it's just gorgeous." I followed her gaze, looking up at the sky above us. It was scattered with stars, as though the universe had a bag full of them and just thought to pepper the night sky with a few stars and the moon. It was placed almost in the middle of the stars, gleaming, lighting up the rest of the sky and bathing the park in a pale, white glow.

"You know the last time I was out in a park this late at night, it wasn't to sit and talk." I pointed out and Amy gave a short laugh.

"Let me guess, it was to fight demons?" She guessed and I gave a shrug.

"Vampires, to be specific." I corrected her.

"There's a difference?" Amy asked and I nodded.

"Vampires are a species of their own and aside from individual differences there aren't any clear distinctions between them as a whole. There are a few who are of a higher kind and have stronger powers, such as the Master or the Anointed One but most vampires are the same in terms of their abilities and things. Demons on the other hand, are an entirely different situation; they have their own species, such as Brachen demons. I suppose the term 'demons' is like a generalised version." I explained and Amy stared at me curiously.

"You really know your Slayer stuff, don't you?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Well, I've had nothing to do for four weeks except research. I was bored."

"You know, most people when they're bored, don't research the difference between vampires and demons." Amy pointed out and I smirked at her.

"I'm not most people." I looked around at my watch, before mentioning to the blonde that maybe we should start heading home and she agreed. I held my hand out for her to take as I pulled her off the ground and when she didn't let go of it immediately, I smiled, keeping her hand in mine as I walked the blonde home. We arrived at her house and we hugged but before I released her from the hug, she pressed her lips to mine in a tender kiss. It was nice and chaste and she pulled away a few seconds later, smiling shyly. I matched her smile before pulling her into another kiss, this one deeper than the last and her hands slid into my hair as mine went down to her waist and around her, pulling her closer.

We pulled away and I smiled warmly at her.

"Goodnight Amy." I murmured, before walking away from her house as she strolled up her drive. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I walked home.

~8~8~

Giles was pacing in the library as he waited on Buffy to arrive. Wesley and I were sat at the table, trying in vain to do more research into Spike. Except for the first bit of information that we'd found the night he attacked the school, we hadn't found anything else and the warning from Whistler kept ringing in my ears, reminding me that we hadn't seen the last of him.

"Where is she?" Giles demanded and I gave a shrug.

"She's probably talking with Willow. Give her a break, she'll be here." I told him, frowning at the Watcher slightly, who was still pacing.

True to my word, Buffy ran into the library, almost fifteen minutes late from when she said she'd meet him and arrived to a smile and wave from me and a lecture from Giles.

"Just because the paranormal is more normal and less… para of late is no excuse for tardiness or letting your guard down." Giles moaned and the blonde looked offended.

"I haven't let my guard down." She argued.

"Oh really? You yawned your way through weapons training last week, you skipped hand to hand entirely. Are you gonna be prepared if a demon springs up behind you and does this?" He questioned, moving his arm to behind her shoulder as though to hit her but she grabbed it with ease and pulled it behind his back. The Watcher was forced to bend over, grimacing in pain as Wesley and I watched him amusedly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a demon. Which is why you should let go now." He whined and Buffy released his arm with an annoyed roll of the eyes.

He straightened up, rubbing his wrist in pain. "When you live on top of a mystical convergence it's only a matter of time before a fresh hell breaks loose. Now is the time that you should train more strictly, you should hunt and patrol more keenly, you should hone your skills day and night." Giles ordered and I raised an eyebrow, exchanging glances with Wesley who looked surprised at the Watcher's words.

"And the little slice of life that still belongs to me from, I don't know, seven to seven oh five in the morning, can I do what I want then?" Buffy demanded.

"Buffy, you think I don't know what it's like to be sixteen?" He questioned but she shook her head.

"No. I think you don't know what it's like to be sixteen. And a girl. And a Slayer." She pointed out and Giles faltered slightly.

"Fair enough, no I don't."

"Or what it's like to have to stake vampires while you're having fuzzy feelings towards one?" There was a pause. "Digging on the undead doesn't exactly do wonders for your social life."

"That's exactly where being different comes in handy." Giles pointed out.

"Right! Who needs a social life when you've got your very own Hellmouth?" Buffy declared sarcastically but Giles agreed, much to the blonde's annoyance.

"You have a duty, a purpose, you have a commitment in life. Now how many people your age can say that?" Giles questioned.

"We talking foreign or domestic? How about none?" She demanded but Giles seemed to snap.

"Well, here's a hard fact of life: we all have to do things we don't like! And you have hand-to-hand this afternoon and patrol tonight. So I suggest you come straight here at the end of period six and you get your homework done. And don't dawdle with your friends." Buffy pouted as Wesley and I stared at Giles in shock at his rant. "And don't think sitting there pouting is gonna get to me, because it won't." She deepened her pout and the Watcher looked away. "It's not getting to me."

The blonde sighed after a few seconds, leaving the library in a huff and I turned to the elder Watcher, a look of annoyance on my face.

"Well that was mean!" I told him but he ignored me.

"You were rather harsh on the girl." Wesley agreed and Giles sighed.

"She needs to understand that slaying is not optional. It's something she has to do and skipping her training is only going to put her in jeopardy."

"And so your method is to yell at her and order her around?" I challenged.

"Becky, if that is what it takes to get her to take her duty seriously then that is what I will do." He explained and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't get it. It won't make her take it seriously, it will make her care about it less. You're not helping her. You're making matters worse." I told the Watcher but he simply ignored me and I sighed, shaking my head. He'll soon find out for himself.

~8~8~

I was standing with Amy at the end of the day, talking quietly about the events of last night, our hands intertwined.

"What does this mean? For us?" I questioned and she gave a shrug.

"The same thing it'd mean for anyone else. We're a couple." She smiled and I couldn't help but return the smile, rather shyly. This was a new feeling for me; I wasn't used to being shy but being around Amy just seemed to bring it out in me and make me nervous and unsure.

"If you want that, of course." Amy backtracked but I tightened my grip on her hand, for fear she'd let go.

"I do want us to be a couple." I said and the blonde witch smiled. "Ooh, here comes the cavalry." I warned, as Buffy, Willow and Xander made their way over to us and Amy dropped my hand before they reached us. I was glad she had done so and didn't make me do it; I did really like Amy but my friends still didn't know anything and I didn't think I was ready to tell them.

"Hey Becks, I've hardly seen you all day!" He commented and I rolled my eyes.

"You would've done if you'd come to the library. I've been doing my work in there so that I haven't had to traipse around the school on crutches." I explained and Willow rolled her eyes.

"See, I told you there must be some perks to it." She pointed out and I glared playfully at the red-head who smirked.

"Yes, perks that include not being able to stand for long periods of time, not being able to walk without assistance and an inability to fight or defend myself effectively." I argued and Amy put a hand on my arm.

"Becky, you've only got it for another two weeks and then you'll be fine." She reminded me and I sighed, nodding.

"Sorry, Will. I didn't mean to snap." I apologised and she gave a shrug, accepting my apology as Cordelia ran up to us, grabbing my arm.

"Richard and his fraternity brother want to meet you." She stated, pulling me away and I grabbed hold of Buffy's arm, dragging her along with me as Cordelia pulled us towards the posh BMW.

"Cordelia, fraternity boys really aren't my thing." I tried to argue but she cut me off.

"Becky, fraternity boys are everyone's thing." She retorted as we reached the car and the first guy grinned.

"Hi sweethearts. I'm Richard. And you two are?" He questioned and I raised an eyebrow at the guy. Did this seriously work?

"So not interested." Buffy muttered, trying to leave but I didn't let go of her arm, my Slayer strength matching hers and stopping her from leaving.

"Don't you dare leave me here." I warned and she frowned but moved back, scowling. Cordelia hastily tried to save her chances.

"She's such a little comedienne." She fake laughed and Richard raised an eyebrow.

"What, she likes to play hard to get?"

"No, Richard. I think you're playing easy to resist." The other guy commented and I rolled my eyes, pushing Buffy back towards the school, away from the car and the idiots inside it.

The other guy came round to block our path with an easy grin. "Feel free to ignore him. I do all the time." Buffy stopped and I tried to sneak away but this time, she grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving. "I'm Tom Warner. I'm a senior at Crestwood College and I… Just feel like a complete dolt meeting you this way so…" He crossed his arms awkwardly. "Here I stand in all my doltishness." He murmured and I rolled my eyes, but smiled at the guy. He did seem nicer than the other one, Richard and he was only trying to be polite.

"I'm Rebecca." I told him and Buffy gave her own name.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. Are you seniors here?" He asked and Buffy corrected him.

"Oh me too. Except that I'm a senior and I'm in college. So we have that in common… And I major in history." He rambled and I rolled my eyes, smirking at him. And Amy thought that I was a dork? She should meet this guy.

"History stumps me. I have a hard enough time remembering what happened last week." Buffy explained.

"No, nothing happened last week, don't worry I was there." Buffy gave a small laugh. "So my friend invited your friend to a party we're having this weekend." There was a pause before he started again. "You know, actually he's not even really my friend. I only joined the fraternity because my father and grandpa were in it before me. Y'know, it meant a lot to them." There was another short pause before he started talking again. I swear, this guy did nothing but talk. "Oh I know, I talk too much anyway. They're really dull parties, full of really dull people so… Would either of you like to come and save me from a really dull fate?"

I frowned, shaking my head. "I'm sorry but I have a lot of plans this weekend and I just don't think I would be able to make it." I explained with an apologetic gaze and he nodded before turning to Buffy.

"Oh I wish I could, but I'm sort of involved." Buffy admitted and the guy frowned.

"Well, sure of course you are. Well, thanks for letting me ramble." He murmured and Buffy tried to placate him.

"Y'know, people underestimate the value of a good ramble." She defended as Giles called her name and we glanced over to see him pointing at his watch, scowling before heading back off to the library.

"Oh, I gotta go." She makes to leave before turning back to smile at him. "It was nice to meet you."

"Oh. Same here." He smiled as she left and I smiled awkwardly.

"Guess that's my cue to leave as well. It was nice to meet you and I hope you have a good time at your dull party with really dull people." I commented and he gave a laugh.

"Thanks. It's a shame you can't come." He pointed out and I gave a shrug.

"It really is." I murmured before saying goodbye and leaving, walking back to my friends.

"So, how's your friend?" Amy questioned and I sighed in annoyance.

"Sometimes, I really wish I wasn't friends with Cordelia." I murmured darkly and she laughed.

"Well, at least she's nice to you." Xander pointed out and I sighed.

"What'd she say?" I asked and Xander gave a shrug.

"Oh just the usual." He explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, that question needs to be rephrased. What did you say to her?" I questioned and Xander looked affronted as the two girls laughed.

"So what happened with Buffy and Giles earlier? He seemed pretty annoyed." Willow commented and I sighed.

"He was really hard on her this morning. Like, really harsh." I explained.

"He just wants what's best for her." Willow pointed out and I shook my head.

"I know, but he's going about it in the wrong way. He's only going to make it worse and make her care even less." I pointed out and Xander nodded.

"It's true. It's like when teachers threaten me with detention and I still don't do my homework." Xander shrugged and I glared at my brother as Amy and Willow rolled their eyes.

"Don't help me." I ordered and he raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his protests as Amy rolled her eyes again at our attitude, smirking at my annoyed look.

"Anyway, my leg is killing me and I fancy going home and watching Friends so I think I'm going to head home. Xander, you coming?" I asked and he gave a shrug.

"I dunno, I might hang back with Willow for a bit, if that's okay." He stated and I gave a shrug, nodding.

"Yeah, that's fine. See you guys tomorrow." I murmured, heading away. I'd only walked a few steps before Amy caught up to me and I smiled at the witch who grinned back. Once we were out of sight, my hand found hers.


	27. Reptile Boy: Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey, so here's Part Two of Reptile Boy! Next chapter is Halloween which means more Spike and Rebecca interactions! Thanks to everyone who follows, favourites and reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Lacey Solane: Dammit, thank you for telling me! I've changed it again so hopefully it should be a nicer read! This is probably why I should proof read but I never seem to notice it when I do it so thank you! And I'm glad you like Wesley, I tried to write Sunnydale-Wesley at first but it just seemed to dissolve and remain as Angel-Wesley so I gave up in the end! And I'm glad that Amy isn't going to suffer your wrath - I don't like her in Season Six either but this is nice, Season Two Amy who isn't nasty like that one. And it always seems to be the way with the more "filler" episodes - nothing happens in the first part and then everything goes to hell in the second part. I quite like it though because it gives me a chance to add scenes in, like the first bit of the last chapter and gives a bit more room for just general character interaction. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**  
**Reptile Boy: Part Two.**

School the next day was… Interesting. Cordelia approached me after first lesson, begging me to go to the frat party.

"Cordelia, I'm sorry but I just really don't fancy going to a frat party and certainly not in my current state. But maybe you should take Buffy." I suggested, the blonde looking up in surprise as I mentioned her. She'd been quiet all morning, barely saying a word and I knew that whatever had happened last night had certainly put a dampener on her mood.

"What?" The pair chorused in shock and I rolled my eyes.

"Buffy, you clearly need a break, okay. Giles is pushing you too hard and god knows what Angel has probably said to you to cause you to be so upset." I pointed out. "And you got along with that guy last night much better than I did. Plus, you aren't as socially awkward as myself. Don't get me wrong; the clothes, hair and make-up, I'm good at. But this is out of my comfort zone - I mean, frat guys? Not my thing. But, Buffy, you should-"

"I'll go." The blonde murmured and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. _That was quick. I thought she would've needed more convincing. Angel must've really upset her._ Cordelia grinned, thrilled with the turn of events.

"Great! I'll drive. Oh, Buffy, it's like we're sisters! With really different hair." She declared before running off and I frowned at the blonde, who looked rather shocked by what she'd gotten herself into.

"Buffy, are you sure you're okay with this? You know you don't have to go." I murmured but she shook her head.

"No, I want to. I need to get out and do something that isn't to do with slaying." She explained and I nodded, understanding. To be truthful, if it wasn't for my leg and the fact that Buffy needed a break, I'd be going myself. Well, that and Amy. I couldn't very well go to a frat party with guys and leave her at home. It wouldn't exactly seem fair.

"Well then go and have a good time. Do you want me to help you do make-up and choose an outfit?" I asked and the girl nodded, smiling.

"Those frat boys aren't going to know what hit them." I smirked and Buffy couldn't help but smile.

~8~8~

Buffy had lied to Giles. I wasn't too fussed by it; when she accepted to go to the party, I had never expected that she would tell the Watcher where she was really going. In her position, I wouldn't of.

Willow was fuming and Xander wasn't exactly thrilled.

"You lied to Giles." She snapped, talking through gritted teeth.

"Look, I wasn't lying. I was just… protecting him from information that he wouldn't be able to… digest properly." Buffy trailed off awkwardly and I rolled my eyes at her excuse.

"Like a corn dog." Xander said sarcastically.

"Like you don't have a sick mother, but you'd rather go to a frat party where there's gonna be drinking and older guys and probably an orgy." Willow pointed out; Xander changed his tone pretty quickly after that.

"Since when do they have orgies and why aren't I on the mailing list?" He questioned and I rolled my eyes, punching his arm.

"There aren't going to be any orgies." I stated, rolling my eyes, but Willow wasn't giving up.

"I heard a lot of wild things go on at frat parties."

"Okay, you know what? Look, seven days a week I am busy saving the world. Once in a great while I wanna have some fun. And that's what I'm gonna have tonight. Fun!" Buffy pointed out, emphasizing the word.

Cordelia didn't see it that way.

"This isn't about fun." She told Buffy as we sat in the lounge area later that day. "This is about duty, your duty to help me achieve permanent prosperity." She started going through do's and don'ts, ignoring Buffy's comments and her look of confusion. After Xander and Willow came over and a particularly icy comment from Cordelia that caused them to leave, I decided to finally intervene on Buffy's behalf.

"Cordelia, I've already agreed to help Buffy with her outfit and appearance tonight. I think you're being a little harsh? It's not like Buffy has bad fashion taste. Besides, you trust my judgement don't you? What were you saying at the May Queen Coronation last year? That I could be a Cordette if I wanted to be?" I challenged and the brunette pursed her lips before sighing.

"Alright. But make sure she stays away from the spandex. Oh Buffy, we're gonna have a blast!" She grinned and the blonde let her head fall onto the table with a slam, Cordelia's grin falling slightly. I rolled my eyes at the blonde, smiling slightly. Tonight was sure going to be interesting.

~8~8~

I hadn't seen Amy the whole day but I called her once home, wondering if she'd like to come to mine for a bit after I'd helped Buffy to get ready. Xander had already explained that he'd be going to the frat party to keep an eye on Buffy and I knew he wouldn't change his mind so I left him to it.

Buffy looked gorgeous by the time she was ready to go, in a short black dress, cute heels and minimal make-up that outlined her features and curls that framed her face. Even Cordelia was impressed, not that she said it in the best way.

"Wow, Buffy, you actually look human for once!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes, as Buffy looked offended.

"I speak Cordelia. She says you look lovely." I murmured and Buffy rolled her eyes at me but smiled, awkwardly thanking Cordelia.

"Have a good time. Don't get too drunk." I warned and Buffy looked nervous as the pair drove away and I walked home in peaceful silence. Amy was sat on the doorstep when I arrived and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"The amount of people that sit on my doorstep, waiting for me to come home…" I let the sentence trail off with a grin as the blonde stood up to hug me and I returned it, before we walked into the house, hand in hand. There was no worry of us being seen, as I knew my parents weren't home (as usual) and my brother was at the frat party.

"Are you going to invite me in?" She asked and I gave a shrug, opening the door.

"That depends. Do you need a verbal invitation?" I teased and the blonde smirked, before walking in through the door and I grinned, following behind.

The pair of us had only been sat on the sofa for not even an hour before the phone rang, Wesley asking me to come to the library. Apparently they needed help with the bracelet that Buffy and Angel had found on patrol the night before, as well as finding information about a bunch of missing girls.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go to the library." I sighed, frowning and Amy nodded in understanding.

"Slayer stuff." She guessed and I nodded in annoyance before pausing.

"Unless you'd like to come with me." I suggested, hoping she'd say yes and she smiled, nodding.

"I wouldn't be intruding, would I?" She checked and I shook my head.

"No, of course not. Besides, having a witch on the team could be helpful." I pointed out and Amy smiled.

"Alright. Sounds good." She smiled and the pair of us made our way to the library. Sunnydale may have not been safe at night but there were times, rare times, but times when it was peaceful. There was never anyone around at night, and it meant that the town was often silent at night. If it wasn't for the lights on in people's houses, most would assume that it was a ghost town.

Wesley and Giles were stressed when we reached the library, wondering where I'd been and what took me so long. I rolled my eyes, pointing out the crutch.

"You try walking at optimum speed with this thing. God, I can't even manage a jog." I moaned and Wesley frowned, the two Watchers apologising.

Willow and Angel were stood nearby and it took me a few seconds to realise what he was doing there before I remembered that he'd been there when Buffy had found the bracelet; Willow must've called him in to preserve Buffy's cover.

"She found the bracelet in the cemetery. Near the south wall." Angel stated, as Willow stared at the window behind him, fascinated.

"What are you doing?" Giles questioned in confusion. She looked from Giles and Wesley, to Angel and then to Amy and I, looking embarrassed as she realised that we'd caught her staring.

"Sorry. The reflection thing that you don't have. Angel, how do you shave?" She asked curiously and I sniggered as the three men exchanged looks. A quick glance at Amy showed that she couldn't hide her smirk. "South wall. That's near the college and… the fraternity house!" The red-head exclaimed, panicked and my eyes widened as the realisation that Cordelia, Buffy and Xander may have been walking straight into a trap. Okay so their target was clearly girls but who knew what they might do to a high school boy who crashed their party?

"A fraternity?" Gile asked, not seeming to notice the girl's panicked nature who nodded.

"Could they be taking these girls?" Angel questioned and Willow nodded again. "Let's get out there." The souled vampire and the Watchers made to leave as Willow grew even more distressed.

"Buffy!"

Giles paused, turning back to the girl, confused. "We don't know that it's concrete. Uh, let's not disturb her until-"

"Is there! With Cordelia. They went to a party at the Zeta Kappa House." Willow admitted and Giles frowned, annoyed.

"She lied to me?" He demanded.

"Well…" Willow seemed stuck for words.

"Did… she have a date?"

"Well…" The red-head had no answer for the vampire either as he huffed in annoyance. "Well, why do you think she went to that party? Because you gave her the brush off!" Willow turned on Giles. "And you never let her do anything except work and patrol! And I know she's the Chosen One but you're killing her with the pressure! I mean, she's sixteen going on forty!" She turned back to Angel. "And you! I mean, you're gonna live forever! You don't have time for a cup of coffee?!"

I hadn't heard Willow shout in… Well, forever. I couldn't remember her ever shouting like that, certainly not at someone like Giles. She practically idolised him at times.

"Okay, I don't feel better now, and we've gotta help Buffy." The red-head stated, moving towards the door and the rest of us followed.

Giles turned to me as we left. "Did you know?"

I didn't drop my gaze from his accusing one. "Yes. I did warn you that you wouldn't be helping her. Wesley and I both in fact." I pointed out and the Watcher huffed before continuing on. I rolled my eyes, exchanging glances with Amy who smiled at me in comfort.

"Xander will be fine. So will Buffy and Cordelia." She murmured and I sighed.

"I hope so."

~8~8~

We reached the fraternity house in record time, bumping into my brother as we did so. The house was empty, the party clearly having finished and as we studied the house, a twig cracked behind us and Angel and I spun round, my dagger in my hand and raised, facing a figure in dark robes.

"Hey!" Xander flipped the hood back, showing himself and I lowered my dagger with a sigh, relieved to see him safe. "What are you guys doing here?"

"A bunch of girls are missing and the Zeta Kappas may be involved and Buffy. Are you wearing make-up?" Willow questioned and my brother wiped his lips before denying it. I didn't push the matter, more pressing matters on my mind.

"I think Buffy's still inside somewhere with Cordelia. Her car's still here." Xander explained.

"Why are you wearing that?" Giles questioned, pointing out the robe.

"Oh I saw it in their trash. I saw them through the window. They were wearing robes and went down to the basement. I was gonna use it to sneak in."

"They may be involved in some kind of ritual." Giles stated.

"With the missing girls." Willow added.

Angel growled, revealing his vampiric guise. "With Buffy."

"Okay, that is the guy you wanna party with." Xander murmured and I rolled my eyes at him as Amy stared curiously at the vampire before we took off towards the house. We hung back as Xander knocked on the door, lying about how he got stuck outside. Once the door was open, he punched the idiot who'd opened it and the rest of us ran, (or in my case, limped) into the frat house. One guy came running towards me and I punched him, sending him falling to the floor, following Willow and dragging Amy with me. Xander was on top of one, punching the frat boy repeatedly on the back, yelling about god knows what. Willow was yelling about Buffy and a giant snake in the basement and I ignored the pain in my leg, heading down the stairs with Amy next to me and the others not far behind.

The basement was a large cavern, a giant demon snake in the middle, trying to attack Cordelia who was in chains. Buffy had managed to free herself of her chains but was busy fighting the other frat boys. I glanced at Amy beside me.

"Now might be a good time to see some of that magic." I pointed out and Amy nodded. She closed her eyes, hands out in front of her and about twenty seconds later silver sparks flew out of her hands, hitting the snake and it screeched, being forced away from Cordelia and giving Buffy the chance to slice the demon in half with the sword. There was a pause and then I felt Amy grab tightly onto my arm and I whipped around to catch the witch as she almost collapsed, a light sheen of sweat covering her forehead.

"Whoa, Amy, are you okay?" I asked and the blonde nodded, her breathing heavy but her eyes were focused.

"Yeah. That spell was rather powerful. I hadn't tried it before." She murmured and I rolled my eyes.

"No more spells that you haven't tried." I warned and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Yes mom." She teased and I smirked, as she stopped holding my arm so tightly, standing mostly on her own although she still didn't let go.

I looked around the cavern to see Angel being hugged by Cordelia, the former looking rather uncomfortable and Buffy torn between glaring and looking bemused at the brunette's actions. Cordelia let go of the vampire after a few seconds, crying slightly from stress and the events of tonight in general.

"You guys… I just… hate you guys! The weirdest things always happen when you're around." Angel had moved away and grabbed ahold of Tom the Frat Boy, taking him upstairs but not before Cordelia grabbed his shirt. "And you! You're going to jail for fifteen thousand years!" She snapped, before heading up the stairs and Angel made to follow.

"Assuming he lives that long." I murmured to Amy, glancing at the glare on Angel's face and he smirked, hearing my comment. Tom looked as though he might have an accident, he too glancing at Angel who was now sporting his vampiric guise. Willow had already gone up, taking the other girl with her, who seemed to be in a state of shock.

Buffy made her way towards Giles and I felt a hand on my shoulder; Wesley was nudging me towards the stairs and I turned around, bringing Amy with me as the Watcher and Slayer had their heart to heart. Wesley had actually been rather good in the fight with the frat boys; I realised that whilst he'd trained with me, I hadn't actually seen him fight and he wasn't bad. I doubted he'd do well up against vampires or demons but against other humans, he did a good job. He was in a similar situation to my brother, to be truthful.

The adrenaline wore off and I stumbled, gritting my teeth in pain as my leg throbbed. Wesley frowned.

"You shouldn't have been here tonight." He murmured and I gave a shrug as we made for the doors of fraternity.

"It's a bit late for the lecture now, Wesley. The fight's over." I pointed out and he sighed.

"I suppose. I didn't even think." He murmured and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey. It was my choice to fight here tonight Wesley. I knew the risks of what might happen and that there was the possibility of something going wrong. This wasn't your fault." I told him and he sighed but nodded.

"Alright. But no more fighting until you get the cast off." He ordered and I nodded.

"Agreed. Now come on. Let's go home; I don't know about you, but I need some painkillers." I muttered and Wesley chuckled as our group made our way out of the frat house and into the cool night air. Amy was by my side and it took me a few seconds to notice, but my hand was holding hers.

~8~8~

We were at the Bronze the next night, Amy sat beside me, holding hands under the table. We'd decided to tell the others about us, but Amy was leaving it up to me to decide when. I wasn't sure if I was quite ready yet but I was glad that she was letting it be my decision. Cordelia was stood nearby, waiting for Jonathan to return with her order. She'd targeted the boy as her next conquest, having clearly given up on college men. Jonathan returned a few minutes later with the incorrect order and she shooed him away to go correct it, taking the muffin first.

I grabbed his arm as he went to leave. "You know you don't have to listen to her." I said with a smirk and he shrugged, before continuing on.

"Do you mind, Becky? That's my date you're talking to." She warned and I smiled innocently at her as she rolled her eyes. "Young men are the only way to go." She told the rest, a smirk on her face as she looked at Amy and I. She left a few seconds later, as Xander read the paper.

"Says here that they've all been sentenced to consecutive life sentences. Investigators found the bones of missing girls in a huge cavern beneath the frat house. And older bones dating back fifty years." Xander read out, and I grimaced.

"To think they've been getting away with it this whole time."

"A surprising number of corporations whose chairmen and founders are former Delta Zeta Kappas are suffering from falling profits, IRS raids and… ooh, suicides in the boardroom. Hmm. Starve a snake, lose a fortune. Boy, I guess the rich really are different, huh?" Xander commented sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Have you heard from Angel? When he got so mad about you being in danger and changed into a" she imitated his vampire face, pretending to growl, "it was the most amazing thing I ever saw." Willow murmured.

"It was very impressive." Amy added and I raised a curious eye at the blonde.

"Oh, it was?" I teased and she gave a shrug.

"Well, some girls think that it's attractive when their partner can defend them." She commented and I smirked.

"Ahh. The old 'damsel in distress' tale. Very cliche." I pointed out and she rolled her eyes, as Willow made another comment about the souled vampire.

"Angel, Angel, Angel. Does every conversation we have have to come around to that freak?" Xander demanded as the aforementioned vampire stood behind him. Xander noticed him but wasn't even fazed and I rolled my eyes. Would those two ever get along? "Hey man, how you doing?" The vampire didn't even acknowledge him, having eyes for only one girl at that table.

"Buffy."

"Angel."

"Xander." My brother murmured in a deep voice and I snorted into my drink, unable to hide my giggles, as Amy smirked beside me. Angel and Buffy both ignored us.

"I hear this place serves coffee. I thought maybe you and I should get some. Sometime. If you want." Angel had a small smile on his face, looking rather nervous and I couldn't help but smile. Buffy and Angel would be great together, if they'd just give one another the chance to try.

Buffy returned the small smile with a shy one of her own. "Yeah. Sometime. I'll let you know." She murmured, getting up from the table and walking away as Angel watched her go.

I stood up from the table, taking Amy with me and the pair of us went over to the dance floor. I could feel Xander's and Willow's gazes on us but I didn't care, ignoring them. The band there was playing something slow, or slower than usual and I took Amy's hand in mine, the pair of us swaying to the music.

"They'll know, after this. Or certainly suspect, more so than they do already." Amy murmured and I gave a shrug.

"I don't care. I want to be with you. I don't care about what anyone else thinks." I pointed out and Amy smiled.

"That's why I'm with you." She stated and I couldn't keep the smile off my face if I'd tried, those words sending shivers through my body. I cared about Amy a lot and I almost couldn't believe that this had happened so quickly; a few weeks ago, I'd barely even spoken to her. Now, I couldn't imagine not having her around. It was amazing how a person could mean so much to someone in such a short amount of time.

The song ended and we made our way back over to the table.

The following explanation was difficult, for both parties involved; there was the stress of not knowing how they would react and then explaining how it had happened for us. For Xander and Willow, it was trying to process what we were telling them and be supportive whilst also making sure that they weren't being offensive or, in Xander's case, inappropriate.

All in all, I think it went rather well. I was glad now that we didn't have to sneak around and pretend that we were just friends when we were with the others. I felt like a massive weight had been lifted off my chest now that Xander knew about, not just Amy, but my orientation as well. I hated keeping secrets from Xander and now there wasn't. Well, except for that one about the hyena incident but no one else except Giles knew about that and he'd promised to keep that secret.

I hated keeping secrets. But I reckoned that soon, I would be keeping a lot more of them. And they wouldn't be as simple as hiding an orientation.


	28. Halloween: Part 1

**Author's Note:**** So the idea for this was that I was going to post them both on Halloween because hey, the episode is called Halloween, that'll be fun... Didn't quite go to plan as I realised at about two in the morning that I had only done Part One and was barely halfway through Part Two. It is now 12:12 as I'm typing this right now, the early morning of the first of November... Yeah, I don't think the idea of 'post them both on Halloween' worked... However, I am still going to post them both at the same time to make up for the week long wait that actually didn't have to be a week long wait. So you get two chapters, I hope that makes you guys happy!**

**Lacey Solane: Awwh, thank you, I'm very glad you enjoyed it and I'm spoiling you again, you get two chapters at once this time! I hope you enjoy them!**

**DaBillmann: Haha, I was contemplating that but then I remembered that there were only supposed to be three sacrifices and I thought that having Becky there might throw things out of balance and so I chose to have her go and, as you put it, hobble to the rescue instead. You'll have to wait and see how things between Amy and Becky turn out and there might be something in this episode and the next that may link to the road that Amy eventually went down. Thank you for the review and your kind words, and I hope you like the double bill of chapters! (See what I did there...? No...? Okay.)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**  
**Halloween: Part One.**

I'd finally got the cast off. Six weeks of hobbling and limping and being unable to fight, run or even walk on my own was finally over. I don't remember being so happy to go to a hospital before.

A week later, and the five of us were in a Halloween shop, buying costumes. Snyder had ambushed our little group, demanding that we take the kids trick-or-treating. Fair to say that none of us were thrilled. Halloween was actually supposed to be a quiet night in for us Slayers, the vampires and demons wanting to avoid the holiday at all costs. Amy and I had planned to dress up and go to the Bronze together but alas, we now had to deal with small people who wanted to ask adults for candy dressed up in pointless costumes with no idea of what was actually out there.

"Wow Becks, calm down on the bitterness front." Xander commented as I ranted and I sighed.

"I can't help it, Xand. I'm supposed to be allowed a quiet night in tomorrow and instead, I get lumped with babysitting." I groaned and Amy gave a shrug.

"Well, at least we can still spend the night together. I'm coming with your group of kids, remember?" Amy pointed out and I nodded.

"The only good thing about this. That and the dressing up." I smiled and my friends rolled their eyes fondly.

"Do you care about anything else?" Buffy teased and I paused before shaking my head.

"Not really. What can I say, I'm superficial." I grinned before actually starting to look around the shop for a good costume. There were all sorts of costumes, some basic and boring, some very revealing ones that weren't appealing and then just plain stupid ones and it took me a while to find one which appealed to me strongly. It was a pirate costume, a mixture of black and blood red. It had black trousers, with a black jacket with red patterns woven into the design and red buttons down the front. It even came with a black and red feathered hat and a weapons belt complete with plastic sword.

It cost a pretty penny, I wasn't going to lie, but it was a beautiful costume and Amy and I could still go to the Bronze afterwards. Besides, I was talking to the hairdressers in Sunnydale, offering to help out on weekends and after school so that I could earn some money whilst at school. I wanted to go into hairdressing and beauty, and so what better way than to work at a salon and put it down for work experience? Plus, it would be paid work. So I didn't mind dipping into what little savings I had for this occasion.

"Amy, what do you think of this costume?" I asked, showing her the outfit and she grinned.

"It's pretty. It'll look even prettier on you." She winked and I grinned, ignoring my brother as he made gagging noises behind Amy's back.

"What costume are you getting?" I asked and she held up her own; a gorgeous green gown with gold inlaid around the hem with long, flowing sleeves. "Nice. Very pretty. What's the costume itself?"

"The Greek goddess Hecate." Amy murmured and I gave a short laugh, rolling my eyes.

"The Goddess of witchcraft." I said, raising an eyebrow at her but she simply smirked. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"The thought has crossed my mind." She tilted her head and I rolled my eyes before turning to the others to see what costumes they'd chosen. Buffy was holding a gorgeous dress that would have looked comfortable on a woman of the 18th century. The dress itself was red and pink and, for lack of a better word, poofy. It was very un-Buffy but she seemed captivated by the dress and so I chose to hold my tongue; the dress was great and I was sure that it would look fantastic on her. It also resembled the dress that was on the girl found in the Watcher's diary; I don't think she'd chosen it by coincidence somehow. I had explicitly stated that I wanted nothing to do with their sneaking around in the library, knowing that Wesley wouldn't appreciate it. I'd never realised that I was becoming a Watcher's pet; it was a surprise when that realisation was told by none other than Willow, the epitome of "teacher's pet".

The aforementioned red-head had chosen a ghost costume and Xander, being the cheapskate that he was had chosen a plastic, toy gun as his costume, which he intended to couple with khaki clothes from home.

We bought our costumes and left the shop, heading our separate ways or in my case, not so separate. Amy had invited me back to hers for a while to hang out and I had gladly accepted. It was nice to hang out with my girlfriend when it was just her; as much as I loved my friends and Xander, they seemed awkward around Amy and I. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were struggling to come to terms with Amy and I as a couple. I couldn't deny that I was hurt by the realisation but there was very little I could do about it. I would just have to wait for them to get over it. Amy and I had been spending more time together just the two of us, not that either of us minded; we did rather like it just the pair of us. After all, we didn't have to hide anything from one another.

"I want you to teach me."

Amy and I were curled up on her sofa, her head resting on my shoulder and my arm around her, playing with her blonde hair. She looked up at me, a curious look on her face. Her blue eyes were glinting with curiosity, obscured slightly by her hair which had fallen into her face. I reached over to push it out of her eyes and behind her ear before speaking again.

"Magic. I want you to teach me how to do magic." I asked and Amy sat up, frowning at me.

"Becky, magic is quite a serious thing. There are rules that have to be abided by and it's not just something to be used casually. It's a discipline, one that requires a lot of time and effort." Amy explained, a serious look on her face. "And I've only just started, I don't even know what I'm doing really." She pointed out but I shook my head.

"I saw that spell you did, Amy. A person who doesn't know what they're doing wouldn't of been able to produce that spell. You injured that demon and you did a good job of doing it; made Buffy's job a lot easier and quicker." I pointed out and she sighed.

"Okay, but I'm still not perfect at magic. A lot of my spells don't work." I shrugged.

"Neither did my fighting techniques or stakings at first. It's just practice."

"Becky, this isn't like revision or even like slaying. This isn't something that you just learn from a textbook; you either can do it or you can't."

I nodded. "Okay. So do you wanna find out if I can do magic or not?" I questioned with a mischievous smirk and Amy sighed, a small smirk pulling up the corners of her mouth.

"Alright. If you're really that determined." She conceded, standing up from the sofa and I frowned.

"Right now? Can't you sit back down and snuggle again?" I asked, smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to learn how to do magic, you're going to have to make the sacrifices for it." She pointed out and I frowned in disappointment but Amy was having none of it, staring at me sternly and I sighed, before getting up off the sofa and following her upstairs. Her room was spacious and cluttered, with a mixture of possessions scattered around; some were normal, such as lipsticks and cds whilst others were different, including large, dusty volumes and talismans.

I glanced at her for permission, as I moved to pick up one of the books and she nodded. The book was filled full of spells and rituals, some written in English, others written in another language, possibly latin.

"So how does this work?" I asked curiously. In answer to my questioned, Amy sat down crossed legged on her floor and I followed her lead, sitting opposite her. She asked for the book I'd just been holding and I reached for it, handing it to her without a word.

"Right. We're going to start off simple." Amy declared, flipping open to a random page. I looked over at the page, frowning at the title; "Shapeshifting into animals."

"Shapeshifting is simple?" I questioned, frowning in confusion and Amy gave a laugh, rolling her eyes.

"It's not the shapeshifting that I want you to do." She explained, lips quirking upwards in amusement. "I want you to turn the page." I moved my hand and she shook her head. "Not with your hand." She warned and I made a face of concentration, staring at the book, willing for the page to move.

"Okay. You're not gonna do it by trying to burn a hole through the book." Amy interrupted me and I sat back with a frown, beyond confused.

"So how do I move the page then?" I asked.

Amy gave a wave of her hand and a rush of sparks flew out, slamming the book shut and I jumped, looking at her with wonder. "You can't." She answered simply and my frown deepened.

"I don't understand." I murmured and she smiled.

"I didn't at first either. Becky, magic is a lot more complex than just waving your hand and having sparks fly out of it. It requires a lot of patience and a lot of hard work and it isn't going to be easy. Are you sure that you're up for this?" Amy asked and I looked at the book that was sat there, taunting me and I remembered how Amy was able to harm the creature before, in the basement of the frat house.

I locked eyes with my girlfriend, nodding determinedly. "I'm sure."

"Well, we best get started then." She declared, before opening the book back up again, to a section called "Protection Spells And Talismans."

By the time I went home, I was no closer to becoming a witch and had been sent home with plenty of late night reading by Amy to help familiarise myself with the deities involved in witchcraft and magic, as well as the rituals and even basic spells. I'd also been explicitly told not to attempt any spells without supervision. I knew that learning how to do magic was not going to be an easy task but I was well prepared for it; if this would help me to be a better Slayer and so help me protect my friends then I would do it, no matter how long it took me.

~8~8~

_I was stood in the empty Bronze after Halloween, dancing with Amy. There was no music, just the sound of my heartbeat, perfectly matched with hers. She leaned in to press her lips to mine when she disappeared, dissolving into dust. Jesse was stood behind her, a stake in his hand and I gasped as he glared at me. _

_"Did you forget about me?" He demanded. "Did you forget when you were with her? Did her lips replace mine? Did she make you forget how you let me die?!"_

I woke from the dream with a start, looking over at the clock. It was still early in the morning and I rolled over, burrowing down under the covers, trying to block the dream from my mind. I didn't want to think about it. My new relationship with Amy had nothing to do with Jesse.

~8~8~

Halloween night arrived sooner than expected, the five of us looking fantastic in our costumes. I'd done my make-up dark to match the outfit, my hair straightened underneath the hat, whilst Amy made hers glittery to match the dress she'd chosen, her hair let loose in small ringlet curls and a gold pin keeping her fringe back off her face. Buffy looked amazing in the dress, a black wig on her head to complete the image. Willow had gone as a ghost, the sheet covering her entirely although Buffy had mentioned that she had tried to dress Willow in something else, her choosing the ghost costume over the make-shift one. Xander had taken some khaki clothes from home and coupled with his toy gun, was an army soldier.

Amy waited outside whilst we went into the school, as technically she wasn't supposed to be here. The group of kids that were assigned to me were all dressed up in demon masks and fake blood. Snyder glared from where he was stood being horrible to Buffy and I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the school, the small band of monsters in tow. Amy was waiting outside and I locked arms with her, the kids barely even paying attention as we strolled away from the school and towards the houses.

I actually didn't mind the kids that we were taking around; I had a love for children, their innocence and bluntness, their casual acceptance of anything. These ones were excited, massively so and I couldn't help but smile as we went from house to house, their faces lighting up beneath their masks as they received sweets and candy from each house we visited.

And then everything went to hell; what was supposed to be a Slayer's night in, became a normal night's work for a Slayer.

Or it would if the Slayers were in a position to solve the problem.


	29. Halloween: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Wow, two chapters in one night! Aren't you guys lucky?! Updates may be a little slower from now on as I have a lot of work at school to be doing, including english coursework, personal statements and science coursework and then before you know it, it'll be revising for the mocks! God, I've got a lot to do, not to mention that I'm supposed to be getting a job on top. So, all I'm saying is that don't be expecting a lot of quick updates as my personal life is going to be taken over by my stupid school life. So I apologise in advance for any long waits and I will try and get 'Lie To Me' out as quickly as I can! In the meanwhile, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**  
**Halloween: Part Two.**

Captain Bonny looked around in surprise, drawing her sword from its scabbard with a metallic scrape, as the woman next to her gazed around the area in similar confusion. The small demons growled and ran around, destroying property left, right and center.

"What the hell is going on?" The pirate demanded, taking in her surroundings properly. The architecture of the buildings was unfamiliar to her and there were odd carriages that looked as though they moved and housed people. Captain Bonny turned to the person beside her, a beautiful young woman in a green dress, embroidered with gold thread. The dress seemed to shimmer and she frowned, looking around.

"This is the work of chaos." She declared; her voice was high, but it sounded old and powerful.

"What?" Bonny questioned, her confusion reaching its peak and her patience starting to return; and thin.

"Powerful magic is at work here, pirate." She answered, staring directly at Bonny and she resisted the urge to quiver under the woman's gaze. Her eyes were gold; not just the iris, her eyes themselves; they glittered like treasure found at the bottom of the sea.

"And how the hell do you know that?" Bonny demanded.

"I am Hecate, goddess of witchcraft. I know everything regarding magic and its origins." The woman, goddess, stated and Bonny's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers, her mouth dropping open in shock. "Close your mouth, pirate. You'll attract flies and that's the last thing we need right now." Hecate snapped and Bonny did as instructed, still in awe by the woman in front of her.

"Becky, Amy!" A voice called and a young woman with red-hair in a very revealing and leather outfit came up to them, followed by a man with an odd type of gun, possibly a modern musket and a girl in a fancy dress who looked to be the daughter of a Baron possibly. Certainly someone of wealth and high status. Bonny raised her sword higher as Hecate stood stoically as the group approached.

"Lower your weapon, pirate. These mortals mean no harm." Hecate ordered and Bonny glanced at the goddess with a frown.

"I do have a name." She pointed out and Hecate gave a shrug.

"You haven't given it."

"Bonny. Captain Bonny." She murmured and the goddess gave a noise of approval before turning back to the group, all of whom looked rather confused.

"There is dark, powerful magic at work here. A safe place needs to be found so that the next move can be carefully planned." Hecate stated and the young woman with the red-hair nodded.

"I know a place. We can go to a friends." She murmured, and the five wandered off, the man not lowering his gun and Bonny keeping her sword raised, one eye always on the man with the gun. She'd never exactly had the best experience with navy men.

They arrived at the house, making their way inside and checking that the place was empty. The young woman in the fancy dress was beginning to get restless and Bonny rolled her eyes as she began to panic.

"Hey, listen girl. I've dealt with a lot more than you have in your perfect, sheltered life and this," Bonny gestured around her, "is nothing. So why don't you shut up and sit tight and let the people actually capable of doing something sort it out? God knows that's what you've been doing your entire life." Bonny muttered the last bit under her breath, glaring at the young woman who thankfully didn't say anything else, pouting.

The red-head nodded at the pirate. "Thanks." She murmured awkwardly. There was the sound of shots being fired and Bonny spun around to see the navy man shoot out the window, clearly scaring off one of the monsters.

There was a scream from nearby, clearly feminine and Bonny made for the door but Hecate grabbed her arm, as the man ran out the door first. The pirate turned to the goddess, looking pointedly at her arm and the goddess released her arm as the red-head ignored the woman of high status, rolling her eyes at whatever she'd said. Bonny could guess.

"A woman can protect herself without the need for a man's assistance." Bonny stated coldly, glaring at the dark-haired woman who avoided her gaze. The man came running in a few minutes later, dragging a young woman behind him. She was wearing a tight outfit, with ears and a tail. The red-head began explaining something to her, calling her "Cordelia," before the cat-girl cut her off with a sarcastic comment. Bonny smirked, liking this girl already.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, we need a plan of some sort." Hecate declared and the red-head frowned.

"You come with me. I know where we can get help." She nodded before turning to the rest of the room. "You guys stay here while we get some help. If something tries to get in, just fight it off."

"Well, it's not our place to fight. Surely some men will protect us?"

Bonny had to resist the urge to slap the woman, choosing to ignore her as the girl asked about her in confusion.

"It's like amnesia, okay? They don't know who they are. Just sit tight." She ordered before heading away.

"Who died and made her the boss?" Cordelia asked; she meant the questioned sarcastically but as she said it, the woman walked through the wall and Bonny couldn't help but smirk. She glanced over at Hecate, who was still stood there. The pirate was about to say something before Hecate raised her arms and she disappeared a few moments later, leaving a cloud of white dust behind. Bonny coughed, wafting the dust away from her.

"So what do we do now?" She asked the occupants of the room, and there was a pause before the man started giving out orders.

"We need to block this door. And make sure all other ways in are locked. Can you do that?" The man turned to the pirate and she nodded.

"Of course." She turned to go, sheathing her sword. The kitchen area was advanced, much nicer than what she had in her time and she went to the back door, locking it and placing a chair beneath it to prevent it from being opened as the man entered, grabbing a chair before giving out orders to the other girl.

"Surely there's someplace we can go. A safe haven." The woman suggested and Bonny rolled her eyes before heading back into the hallway.

"Lady said stay put." The man answered.

"You would take orders from a woman? Are you feeble in some way?" That struck a chord with Bonny and she drew her sword, resting it against the woman's throat. It wasn't threatening; Bonny couldn't do any real damage with the sword in that position but it was a warning; besides, she didn't have to know that, did she?

"Watch your tongue, girl. I've had to fight long and hard to get to my position as Captain and it is certainly not because the men who were on my ship were feeble." Bonny lowered her sword, sheathing the blade when the navy man spoke.

"Ma'am, in the army we have a saying: sit down and shut the…" He trailed off, picking up a picture frame from the floor and Bonny frowned at his exclamation, walking over to see what he'd found. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at her own face looking back out at her from inside the photo, next to the very people she was with and the red-head.

"She must be right. We must have some kind of amnesia." He declared but Bonny could only frown. If that was the case, then where was Hecate? Was she one of them, caught up in this epidemic of amnesia or was she like Cordelia and the red-head, one who remembered everything? But then what had the ghost girl called them; Becky and Amy. Bonny wondered idly which one she was before shaking her head. Now was not the time for this.

"I don't know what that is but I'm certain I don't have it. I bathe quite often." The young woman declared and Bonny exchanged a glance with the young man, rolling her eyes.

"How do you explain this?" He demanded, practically shoving the photo frame into her face and she shook her head adamantly.

"I don't! I was brought up a proper lady, not like her!" She pointed at the pirate who looked stunned for a second that she'd been dragged into this before scowling at the woman. "I wasn't meant to understand things. I'm just meant to look pretty, and then someone nice will marry me. Possibly a baron."

"And you claim that I am the wrong one in this situation? At least I can say that I have done something with my life, rather than just sitting around my whole life, waiting around, expecting everyone to do everything for me because I don't have the independence to do it for myself. I have risen above my expected station and I am respected because of it!" Bonny snapped, fuming at the young woman's words. The army man carried on the rant, although his was tamer than Bonny's.

"This ain't no tea party, Princess. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to fight." He pointed out but the woman turned her nose up.

"Fight these low creatures? I'd rather die." She declared and Bonny gave a shrug.

"Then die you shall. Because we will not be able to protect you every single step of the way." The pirate mocked, imitating small baby steps and the woman glowered at her.

Another man entered the area they were in, coming from the kitchen and Bonny frowned, hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Oh good! You guys are alright. It's total chaos out there." He commented, only to be greeted by three blank faces staring back at him.

"Who are you?"

"Okay, somebody wanna fill me in?" He questioned.

"Do you live here?" The army man asked.

"No and you know that. Buffy, I'm lost here." He turned to the young woman who looked startled at being addressed. "You... " He trailed off, looking curiously at her. "What's up with your hair?"

The young woman dressed as the cat walked back in, explaining rather bluntly what had happened before turning her attention to the newcomer in a flirty way and Bonny rolled her eyes as the lights went out. A hand gripped hold of her arm tightly and the pirate glared down at the girl, Buffy, Cordelia had said, who was holding onto it tightly in fear.

"Can you get off me please?" The words were polite but Bonny's tone was dark, glowering down at the girl. She did as asked and Bonny turned to the newcomer.

"How did you get in?" She asked and he gestured to the kitchen.

"Back door." He stated and her jaw clenched at the knowledge that he got past the defenses she attempted to put up.

"Captain, take him and the princess and secure the kitchen. Catwoman, you're with me." The man with the gun ordered and Bonny nodded, making her way into the kitchen, ignoring the protests of the young woman. She paused as the back door was open, letting in a light breeze. A quick glance at the other man showed that he hadn't left it open by his cautious gaze and step. He confirmed it verbally a few seconds later. He moved cautiously towards it, closing it when there was a noise behind them and Bonny spun around to see the young woman being attacked by a vampire that had been hiding in the basement. She drew her sword, pushing the girl out of the way and throwing a punch to the vampire's face but it countered with a kick to her gut and she fell backwards, the other guy taking over, asking for a stake from the other girl as the pirate lay on the floor, winded.

The girl grabbed a knife off the side but the young man looked around as she went to hand it to him and she gave a terrified scream, running out through the open backdoor as Bonny got to her feet, looking at the young man. The other vampire was now unconscious but the young man stood up, vampire guise in place. Bonny frowned, raising her sword at him in warning.

"You haven't attacked us and you got in here without an invite. If my suspicions are correct, this house belongs to the princess and you acted rather familiar with her earlier. Granted, it was one-sided but my point still stands. So my guess is you're a friend not foe. Here's the deal: I lower my weapon and you get rid of yours." At his confused glance, Bonny gestured to his face and he shifted back to looking like a normal human and Bonny nodded, sheathing her sword as the other two came running in.

"What happened?" The man with the gun asked and the vampire glanced at Bonny warily.

"Vampire got in. He's taken care of but Princess freaked and ran off. We need to find her." Bonny declared and she could see the vampire sending her grateful glances but she ignored him.

"Right then. Where do we start?" The army man asked and Bonny grinned.

~8~8~

Hecate appeared in a whirl of dust in the library where she had been instructed to go by the ghost as the latter simply walked through the wall. Their entrance caused both men to jump nearly a foot in the air and Hecate allowed herself a small smirk as the pair collected themselves, the elder one having thrown his cards everywhere.

"Hi." The ghost murmured awkwardly and Hecate rolled her eyes at the young girl's timid response. One would think that given her costume, she would be past timidness and shyness but apparently not.

"It appears that there is some form of dark magic at work. Willow has said that everyone has turned into their costumes, with a few minor exceptions." Hecate explained to the gentlemen. Willow had explained their situation and that when things like this happened, then these two were the ones that helped to sort it.

"What costumes?" Giles asked and Hecate turned to the ghost for her to explain.

"Xander was a soldier, Buffy an 18th Century woman, Becky was a pirate and Amy," she gestured at the goddess, "is Hecate." She explained and Giles stared at the red-head curiously.

"And your costume?" He commented.

Willow looked confused as to why he couldn't figure it out. "I'm a ghost."

"Yes. Um, the ghost of what exactly?"

The red-head wrapped her arms around her midriff, suddenly feeling self-conscious before rising to defend herself. "Well, this is nothing. You should see what Cordelia was wearing! A unitard with cat things, like ears and stuff."

Giles eyes became wide. "Oh god. She became an actual feline?"

Hecate shook her head. "Like I said earlier, there were certain exceptions to the change. Cordelia was one of them."

"Partytown." Willow murmured and the three turned to her as she had a realisation. "Cordelia didn't change and she bought her costume from Partytown." Willow pointed out.

"Well, where did you guys get yours?" Giles asked.

"We all got ours at a new place. Ethan's." Willow declared.

"I reckon that's where the dark magic is coming from. Come, let us go and solve this problem." Hecate murmured, strolling towards the doors, the other three exchanging glances before following after the goddess.

"What pirate did Rebecca go as?" He asked the red-head but she gave a shrug.

"Captain Bonny." Hecate called back and Wesley smirked.

"That's my Slayer." He murmured. They reached the shop quickly, finding it abandoned and they made their way inside, and through to the back. Hecate saw the statue, frowning before she felt someone calling her name and she apologised to the small group before disappearing, leaving behind a cloud of white dust.

~8~8~

Hecate appeared in the Summers kitchen. "Captain. You called?" She questioned, golden eyes boring into the pirate's and Bonny nodded, the others crowded around.

"We lost the other girl. She ran off and we need your help to find her." The pirate explained and Hecate nodded.

"Very well. There is a simple spell that I can do; I simply need a personal belonging of hers." She murmured and Cordelia and Angel, (Bonny had finally discovered his name) disappeared up the stairs to find such a thing. They returned a few minutes later, Angel holding a stuffed animal.

"Mr Gordo." He murmured by way of explanation before handing the item to Hecate and Bonny smirked.

Hecate took the toy, and closed her eyes. The toy glowed for a few seconds and Hecate's eyes shot open, darting out of the kitchen and house, and the others followed behind, Bonny drawing her sword and the army man raising his gun.

They made their way through the back alleys of Sunnydale, following the goddess as she jogged through.

"Are we going in the right direction?" Angel demanded.

"We should be." Hecate answered.

"She'll be okay." Cordelia tried to assure the vampire but he shook his head adamantly.

"Buffy would be okay. Whoever she is now, she's helpless." He declared as they cut down another alleyway and Bonny couldn't help but roll her eyes. Sure, shout that as loud as you possibly can, great plan, she thought sardonically. They found the girl eventually, cowering from another pirate who was staring at her lustfully and Bonny bristled with anger. She moved as though to punch him but someone else beat her to it; the army man had gone to Buffy's aid, beating the pirate up rather badly. The young girl cowered in fear at the sight of Angel, Cordelia not understanding her reaction but Bonny crouched down in front of her.

"Hey, Angel isn't gonna hurt you. He's on our side." She explained calmly and the girl raised her eyebrows, looking like a young and innocent child.

"Really?"

Bonny nodded as there were shouts coming from the end of the alley, revealing the ghost girl and a man in a suit and glasses running down the alley, closely followed by a gang of monsters, a vampire with slicked back, blond hair and a leather jacket flowing out behind him leading.

"You've led them right to us!" Bonny chided as the ghost and the other male reached them, the group making a move, trying to find an open warehouse.

"Captain Bonny, they're after you and the one in the dress!" The man exclaimed and she frowned.

"Why?" She questioned and the ghost waved the matter away.

"Doesn't matter. We need to get inside, now." No sooner had she said the words than Angel found an open warehouse and the group made their way inside. Hecate stood at the front, throwing up a protection spell but every bash to the doors caused it to weaken and injured Hecate until it failed and the monsters burst through, the vampire at the very front, grinning demonically.

A name pushed itself to the forefront of Bonny's mind as the monsters crowded them, taking hold of Angel, the army man and the man with the glasses, Cordelia, Buffy and herself being the only ones left free. She remembered what the newcomer had said, about him being after her and Buffy. The girl and her may not get along but she wouldn't let an innocent, one who was defenceless go up against him alone; not when she could defend herself well enough.

"Spike!" She shouted, drawing her sword and the vampire turned to her with a grin.

"Slayer! Come for another dance?" He questioned, thrusting his hips with a suggestive grin and Bonny scoffed disgustingly.

"In your dreams." She retorted, drawing her sword as the vampire picked up a pole and the two locked weapons, blade against pole, metal clanging against metal. The two were locked in a dance once again, except this time consisting of blades not fists and kicks and it seemed like it could go on for eternity. Then there was a tempo change, a change in the rules and Bonny kicked the pole out of Spike's hands, the sword pointing at him with nothing left to stop from hitting target.

"Wow, kitten's got claws." Spike commented, smirking; he dropped his guard for a split second and that was all that Bonny needed. She stuck her sword through his abdomen with ease, the vampire choking on non-existent air as the sword went straight through him.

"Actually mate, kitten's got a sword." She muttered and as she pulled the sword out, she gasped in shock, dropping the sword which fell to the floor with a plastic clatter.

~8~8~

I looked up at the vampire whose blue eyes were locked on mine, looking shocked at what had happened and as the monsters, now back to themselves as children began crying, Spike looked around the warehouse astounded at what had happened and realising that he had been beaten, the vampire snarled at me before running off into the night once again, albeit more slowly than he would have done so normally.

I sighed, almost falling down to the floor if not for someone's arms catching me and I looked up to see that Amy was keeping me upright and I smiled at her as she smirked down at me.

"This has to stop happening." She told me and I paused before giggling, remembering how this happened last time there was a situation but reversed.

"I think we're doomed for this to our destiny. Always relying on one another after a fight." I told her, getting back to my feet properly and she gave a shrug.

"There are worse things. So long as we both come out unscathed, I don't mind." She murmured and I smiled again, more warmly this time as her lips met mine. We stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking away, ignoring the stares of everyone else.

"You made a very nice goddess by the way." I complimented and she grinned.

"Well, you made a good pirate. Speaking of, I think Wesley wanted to talk to you about your costume choice." She pointed out and I nodded, before leaving her side and wandering over to my Watcher.

"So, Captain Bonny." He commented and I nodded.

"Yup. It appears so. Do you know who that is?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not have her memories?"

"Not properly. Glimpses and stuff but nothing huge. What I know was pretty much what came out of my mouth or the way she reacted to things, I guess."

"Captain Bonny was an infamous female pirate whose words to her pirating husband captain were 'if you'd fought like a man, you would not have been hang'd like a dog.' She was said to have escaped execution on account of her being pregnant and then resurfaced a few years later as a Captain of the ship that used to belong to her husband." Wesley explained and I smirked.

"Sounds like my kind of person. A strong independent pirate who doesn't need a man."

"But everyone needs someone. You can't do everything alone, Rebecca. That's why I'm glad that you have Amy." He stated and I choked on air, glancing over at him in shock.

"What? What are you talking ab-" I trailed off at his pointed glance.

"Rebecca, the whole warehouse just saw you share a snog with Amy. I don't think now is your best chance to hide it." He pointed out and I frowned, sighing.

"No one should be alone Rebecca. Amy is a nice girl and from what I've seen tonight, she's powerful. Even under the effects of the spell, she was able to pull off powerful magic. She's a wonderful girl and I'm happy for you both."

"Are you telling me this as my Watcher?" I questioned and Wesley smiled, looking down.

"I'm telling you this as your friend." He answered and I smiled at him, noticing that his smile looked sad and perhaps a little bit wistful.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely and he nodded at me.

"Now go. Enjoy the rest of your Halloween. I'm gonna go and let Giles know that everything's okay and the disaster has been solved." I nodded, before darting off to meet up with Amy, wrapping my hand in hers and she smiled at me as I grinned back.

Tonight sure was an interesting Halloween; much more fun than the Bronze would've been.

* * *

**Also, the pirate who Becky turned into does actually exist! Her name was Anne Bonny; I added in the bit about her being a Captain after her husbands death but she was certainly an interesting character if anyone is interested in stuff like that and wanted to look her up! Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	30. Lie To Me: Part 1

**Author's Note:**** I'm sorry the wait for this has been so long, I really don't have a valid excuse except maybe a lack of motivation... Thank you to all those who have followed, favourited and reviewed, every single one means so much to me! Hopefully the next update will be out a bit quicker next time!**

**DaBillmann: It's the curse of the writer, I'm afraid! You have to be patient and let the characters get to that point, otherwise... Spoilers! If I told you everything that happened, there'd be no point in writing it! I'm glad you like Amy and Becky's interactions and I think this chapter might give you a clue as to Amy's direction in magic... I'm glad you liked the choice of Anne Bonny, she was certainly an interesting person to research. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it and that really means a lot. Well, it'll be a while till we find out how Becky and Spike get together, but I must confess that I am looking forward to it... Thank you for your kind words and I hope you like this chapter!**

**The Redshirt Who Lived: I'm glad you like the representation and her pairing with Amy and I already have some comedic opportunities planned out, you'll just have to wait for them... Thank you, I'm glad you liked Becky as Anne Bonny, she was a lot of fun to write! Thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Lacey Solane: Thank you and there should be more Spike in the next one. I hope you like this chapter, I'll try to keep the wait a bit shorter next time! **

**Deathstroke Terminator: Oh how I've missed your kind words, I'm glad that you've enjoyed the changes I've made so far and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! **

**ValkyrieReneStark: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**ImogenMikaelson: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty:**  
**Lie To Me: Part One.**

The Book had given me another message, the first one in a while. Since Spike had arrived in Sunnydale in fact. It was a drawing of a woman in a long dress with dark hair, in a playground, standing near the roundabout. The word '_tonight'_ was scribbled next to it and I frowned.

"Amy, I think I'm gonna have to leave a bit earlier tonight." I murmured, showing her the drawing and she nodded.

"That's okay, I understand. Do you want to have another try at a spell? I think I may have a way to help you learn."

"Is that because of a certain change on Halloween night?" I questioned and she nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. Hecate… she had a lot of power. And she did it with a lot of ease. I want to be able to achieve that level, to be able to do something with the wave of my hand." Amy murmured before pausing. "Keeping in line with the rules of magic though. It can't just be used for anything. There has to be a valid reason for its use. Personal gain isn't a valid reason." I watched her explain this with a sad smile.

"Are you telling me or yourself?" I questioned and she sighed, giving a small shrug.

"A little bit of both. I spent so long last year just watching my mom use magic for every little thing, everything she wanted, even using it against me." I took her hand, squeezing it gently in comfort, letting her know that I was there. "I just, I don't want to be like her. I want to obey the rules of magic, I don't want to abuse its power." There was a pause and I waited for her to say what she needed to. "On Halloween, during that spell… the magic was light magic. Hecate is often associated with dark magic but it wasn't. Her magic was pure and from what I can remember, the laws of magic were obeyed every time she used it. I want to be like that; I don't want to be like my mother, who used dark magic for her own ends." Amy murmured, her eyes beginning to water and I pulled the blonde into a hug, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"You're not. Amy, you will never be like your mother. She was cruel and nasty and she used her magic as a weapon. Amy, that isn't you, that could never be you." I assured her as she cried onto my sweater, stroking her hair in comfort. Her sobs turned into quieted sniffles and as she pulled away, our lips met, the salty taste of tears mixing in with the kiss and I pulled away, looking out to the window. The sun had set by now and I sighed, sharing an apologetic smile with the blonde who nodded.

"Will you be okay? Cause I can stay if you need me to." I offered but she shook her head.

"Go. Patrol. I'll see you tomorrow." She murmured and I pulled her into another hug, kissing her goodbye before making my way to the door, back slung over my shoulder. "Be safe, Becky."

I shot her a smile. "I always am."

~8~8~

When I reached the playground, there was no one there except for a young boy; I was about to go over when I saw the woman walk into the playground, approaching the child. I stood for a few seconds, staring at the woman curiously. The drawing of her was uncanny, but it seemed to miss off the blank look on her face and in her eyes. The woman looked confused, and she walked as though she was ill, slowly and carefully, almost using the roundabout as a crutch. She was clearly a vampire but she was unlike any I had ever seen before. She hadn't seen me yet and I ducked behind a bush nearby, so that I was within earshot but out of sight.

"What will your mummy sing when they find your body?" She murmured and my gaze darkened, jumping out of my hiding place as the boy became unsure.

"Get out of here."

"Run home."

I glanced over at Angel, surprised to see him there and he raised an eyebrow at me, as I bent down to grab the stake from my boot, turning to the vampire behind us.

She looked excited, grinning at the souled vampire. "My Angel!" There was a pause, as I looked at the aforementioned vampire, wondering how he knew this vampire when she turned to me, glaring and baring her teeth. "Slayer. The one who hurt my poor Spike."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Your Spike?"

She nodded. "Ran him through with the pointy sword. Tried to take him away from me." She murmured, seeming like a young, lost child and I felt a swell of pity in my chest before my Slayer senses kicked back in, reminding me that this was a demon, a killer.

"Drusilla." Angel called her name and she turned away from me back to him. "Leave here. I'm offering you that chance. Take Spike and get out." He ordered and I turned to him in astonishment, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"That isn't your call, Angel." I warned him but the two vampires ignored me.

"Or you'll hurt me?" Drusilla challenged but Angel simply avoided her gaze, looking down at the floor. For Angel to show this vampire mercy, there had to have been a reason; she wasn't his sire, I knew that much. Darla sired Angel and he killed her with ease; so why was this vampire any different?

"No. No, you can't. Not anymore." That just made me more confused. _Anymore? Why was he unable to hurt her now and what had he done in the past?_

"If you don't leave, it'll go badly. For all of us." I assumed that Angel wasn't including me in that statement; so then why was he included in that? What had he done or was planning on doing?

"My dear boy's gone all away hasn't he? To her." Her voice was scathing and it didn't take a genius to figure out who she was talking about, although Angel still insisted on asking.

"The Slayer. Your heart stinks of her, of all of them." Drusilla stepped closer, placing her hand on his chest, where his heart should beat. "Poor little things." She murmured, grinning at me from where she stood and I glared right back, despite how unnerved and confused I was. "They have no idea what's in store."

"This can't go on Drusilla. It's gotta end." Angel replied as she leaned up, as though to kiss him.

"Oh no, my pet. This is just the beginning." She taunted before walking away, but facing us and I raised my stake, ready to plunge it into her heart when Angel grabbed my wrist tightly, causing me to drop the stake and grabbed my other arm, preventing me from going after her as Drusilla left the playground, only letting go when she was out of sight.

"What the fuck was that all about?" I demanded and he clenched his jaw. "I could've killed her easily and then we would be one less vampire down!"

"Yeah and then Spike would rain hell on this town, starting with you and Buffy! He would make the Master and the Anointed One look like damned saints by the time he'd have finished. It's much safer to leave her alone." Angel pointed out and in a calmer mood, I may have been able to see his point but I was too pissed off at that moment.

"And kill innocents?" I challenged. "Kill children?!"

"She didn't kill the kid, did she? Maybe spooked him a little, but he's okay." Angel pointed out and I shook my head.

"No, you don't get to justify your actions tonight. Just because you two clearly had a thing when you were soulless does not mean that you're allowed to give her a free pass to do whatever she wants!"

"Becky, this isn't about that! Drusilla sired Spike, she made him. They've been together throughout all of that, he adores her. If she never returned, if you had staked her then he would not rest until this town was burning, everything destroyed. Starting with the Slayers." Angel emphasised and I frowned, picking up the stake and slipping it into my boot.

"Fine. But everyone she kills is on your shoulders." I warned him and he nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I know." He murmured as I stalked away from the playground, blood boiling and fuming at what had just happened.

There was the sound of feet hitting the ground and my stake was back in my hand within seconds, spinning round with it raised only to pause and let out a breath of relief.

"Jeez, Buff, didn't anyone ever tell you not to creep up on a Slayer when she's patrolling?" I told the blonde with a grin but it fell when I noticed how she was staring at me, almost glaring but not quite.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she gestured behind her, to the playground I'd just vacated and I frowned.

"Do you want to explain what just happened there?" She demanded and I sighed, but nodded.

"How much did you see and hear?" Buffy told me about how she saw me, Angel and Drusilla talking, and overheard the argument between me and the vampire afterwards. I dug the Book out of my bag, handing it over to her on the page showing the vampire.

"That appeared earlier this evening, when I was at Amy's. I went to the playground and found her there, possibly about to attack a child. Angel and I both went to the kid's defence and they spoke and she left. He seems to have a connection with her, of what sort I don't know but he definitely knew her." I thought briefly back to the conversation, frowning. "He looked… Guilty. Drusilla mentioned that he couldn't hurt her anymore. I think there's a lot of history between them." I told the blonde and she frowned, sighing.

"You and Angel didn't look very happy when you left." She commented and I felt the anger come rushing back again.

"He pissed me off back there." I warned her. "Apparently we're not allowed to kill Drusilla because Spike will flip and destroy everything if we do."

"And so the comment about laying blame on Angel's shoulders and making him responsible for any of the lives that Drusilla takes?" Buffy questioned; her tone sounded accusing and I lowered my head in guilt.

"Maybe I was a bit harsh with him. But it was only because I don't want to be held responsible for the deaths that I could've, _should've_ of prevented." I tried to justify before sighing as she stared at me pointedly, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips. "Alright. Next time I see Angel, I'll apologise." I told her and she nodded.

"Good. That boy is going to have some serious explaining to do." She muttered and I grinned.

"I imagine that he will. Can I have the Book back now, please?" I asked and she handed it back to me as I placed it in my bag.

"So, what was Drusilla like?" Buffy asked and I gave a shrug.

"Mad." I murmured after a few seconds and Buffy raised an eyebrow at me. "No, I mean… She's mad. And I think she's ill." She shot me a sideways glance and I shrugged. "I know that it's not really possible for a vampire to be ill but I think she was."

Buffy gave a shrug. "Well, I'll talk to Angel about it. If he wants me to be in a relationship with him, a proper one, then he'll tell me."

I nodded. "Alright. Do you wanna tell Giles and Wesley in the morning?"

She nodded. "Have you patrolled at all?"

I shook my head. "Drusilla is the first vampire I've seen. I came from Amy's straight to here. Have you?"

"Did a couple sweeps but didn't slay anything. Nothing around. It's been pretty quiet the past few nights." I nodded in response.

"It really has. And given that the Book has given us its first message since Spike showed up, I think we should be wary." I told her and she agreed.

""Do you want me to patrol tonight again or shall we call it a night?" I asked her and she gave a shrug.

"I think we should head home. It's not worth walking around in the dark. Don't you start at the hairdressers tomorrow night anyway?" She asked and I grinned, as we began walking away from the cemetery.

"Yeah. It's just basic stuff, cleaning around and taking bookings and the like but still. It's a start. And the manager's really lovely - she's explained that I can spend as much time as I like there and she'll start showing me how to cut hair and, when it's my friends, I'm allowed to style their hair for them." Buffy was staring at me with raised eyebrows, eyes wide in wonder.

"Becky, that's fantastic! How on earth did you swing that?"

I gave a shrug. "I've been going in there since I was a child and so the manager knows me really well. She's actually the one who suggested I look into hairdressing, when I was about ten and the idea stuck."

"Does this mean I get free haircuts?" She questioned with a sly grin and I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Don't push it. Not yet, anyway." I told her and Buffy shrugged.

"Worth a try. Cordelia will be pleased anyhow. She'll be able to have you do her hair for her." Buffy pointed out and I smiled.

"Cordelia gets her hair done by designers, Buffy." I pointed out and she shook her head.

"Nah. She finds out that you're doing hairstyles for free and she'll come running. You know that she loves your style." Buffy pointed out and I nodded. It was true; my new-found friendship with Cordelia had led to the girl, on occasion, asking me for fashion advice, sometimes wanting to know what hairstyle would go with a certain type of dress. Speaking of which though, I hadn't actually spoken to the girl in a while.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. We can go speak to Giles and Wesley." I told her and she nodded, as I made my way up the drive.

Xander was waiting up when I got in; he'd been doing that a lot recently. Since I'd got the cast off, he'd become more worried and I had a feeling that he missed having me around. Especially considering I'd been spending more time with Amy as of late, instead of him, Willow and Buffy. But that was simply because of the way they were acting around Amy and I; they were behaving weirdly when we hung out. For god's sake, I complimented the witch on her dress and Willow looked like she was about to faint. It was why, to be truthful, that I was relieved that Wesley knew about Amy. More than knew, he was happy for me. I hadn't realised how much of a strain that the stress of not knowing how he would react had actually put on me. For all I knew, he would say that relationships were a waste of a Slayer's time and I should focus more on fighting demons. I might talk to Xander about that actually, I thought idly, walking up the stairs. He might talk to Willow and Buffy for me.

We stayed up for an extra hour, chatting about anything and everything. Xander was trying to understand about Amy and he promised me that he'd speak to Willow and Buffy about the way they were acting. He also warned me about Drusilla and, a rare occasion, said that Angel was right.

"I still don't like him, but he does have a point. If this vampire really does mean that much to him, then he doesn't seem like the type to just leave. If what Angel says is true, then perhaps leaving her alone is the best policy." Xander explained and I sighed, frowning.

"Do you know how annoying it is when you're right?" I questioned and he grinned.

"I'm sure I can imagine." He murmured with an amused grin. "Come on, let me have this one. I'm never right." He complained and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You know there's a reason for that." I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm surrounded by nerds." I rolled my eyes.

"I am not a nerd!" I protested but my brother just raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm not." I moaned, quieter and Xander snorted.

"Becks, you're becoming more of a nerd than Willow. Pretty soon, you'll surpass her." He pointed out and I frowned.

"I will not!"

"Yeah, you will!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

~8~8~

I met up with Buffy outside the school and we made our way straight to the library, bumping into Giles on the way there. He was chatting to Miss Calendar before we got there; the pair were going out the next evening on a date and she had refused to tell him where they were going. Wesley couldn't stop laughing when Miss Calendar had told him, but he wouldn't tell me. I wasn't happy about not knowing; maybe I'll pester him again to tell me today, I wondered as we walked to the library. Giles and Buffy were chatting idly as we made our way to the library and I strolled in, smiling at the sight of Wesley sat at the desk, dusty, ancient books out in front of him.

"What's the deal? Found anything new?" I questioned and he sighed.

"Nothing useful. Some lovely details of Spike but no information on why he's here." Wesley sighed and I jumped up onto the desk, legs dangling, ignoring the mild glare from Wesley.

"Well, I might have something. The Book gave me another message." I dug it out of my bag, handing it to Wesley. "She's called Drusilla. I met her last night in that park. Angel was there."

"Angel? He helped you kill her?" Giles asked and I frowned, exchanging glances with Buffy.

"Not so much. He let her get away, prevented me from staking her." I told them and Giles' eyes widened.

"He let the vampire go?"

"He knew her. From his past, before he got his soul. But she seems to be important to Spike. Angel said that if she died, Spike would rain hell on this town and destroy it." I explained and Giles frowned.

"What did he say the vampire was called?" He questioned.

"Drusilla." Giles moved over to stand beside Wesley, as the Watcher rifled through the books, searching for something. They pulled out a volume, flicking through to the page that he obviously wanted, and showing the pair of us. There was a photo of the very same vampire, her hair gracefully curled into ringlets. She looked like a woman of the upper class.

"She was a sometime paramour of Spike's. But the volumes say that she was killed in an angry mob in Prague." Giles explained and Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they certainly don't make angry mobs like they used to." She commented and I smirked.

"What was this vampire like?" Wesley asked and my smirk fell, frowning.

"She was different. She was mad, and I think she was ill in some way. Is it possible for vampires to be ill?" I asked and the Watchers frowned.

"They can be weakened, I suppose. Perhaps, yes. We would have to look into it though. I would recommend talking to Angel, if you want to that is." Giles directed his question to Buffy, who nodded.

"We plan on going to the Bronze tonight, after my first shift at the hairdressers. I'm sure we'll see him then." I murmured and Wesley nodded.

"Good luck with that tonight. Are you going to take Amy to the Bronze?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. We haven't been out in a while. It'll be nice to just hang out."

Buffy looked uncomfortable at the mention of Amy, looking down at her shoes and avoiding my gaze. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and Wesley frowned slightly. I caught his eye and shook my head. The Watcher pursed his lips in annoyance but said nothing.

"Come on. We've got History." I told the blonde, ignoring the hurt feeling that seemed to be spreading throughout my veins and dragging her out of the library.

We didn't speak on the way to class and I sat down in my usual seat beside Jonathan, sighing. I loved my friends but their attitude towards Amy and I was actually starting to become hurtful. They behaved like the relationship didn't exist and I hated it.

"Becky, are you okay? You seem upset." Jonathan commented and I gave a shrug.

"I'll be alright. It's nothing." I assured the boy; he frowned, but didn't ask further. Jonathan and I got along well and he knew that when I was ready, I'd tell him.

"So, how about Slayer Girl?" Jonathan asked and I gave a short laugh at his comment, looking at the boy with a smirk.

"Really? Is that the best you can do?" I questioned. Jonathan was determined to think up a superhero name for me but thus far, we hadn't had any luck.

We spent the rest of the lesson trading superhero names, to no avail. I wondered idly if Jonathan had figured out what was going on between Amy and I. I certainly wouldn't be surprised. After all, he had figured out that I was the Slayer - maybe not the exact details, but he had figured out most of it nonetheless.

The bell rang and we filed out of the class. Buffy, Willow and Xander were chatting away and I debated joining them before deciding against it. I'd agreed to meet Amy after first lesson and I didn't want to ditch her or make her uncomfortable by dragging her to hang out with the others.

I met Amy in the library where she was chatting away with Wesley and Giles, discussing magic and the rules of it.

"Your mother was a remarkably strong witch, but the circumstances surrounding her power did originate from dark magic."

"There's a place downtown, she used to go to it. A guy called Rack, I think. She seemed to like going there, he had something to do with her abuse of magic." Amy mentioned as I went over, sitting beside her.

"So what's with the magic talk?" I questioned.

"Amy was telling us about her use of magic and how she plans to tutor you. Which you failed to mention." Wesley stated, staring at me pointedly and I glanced down sheepishly.

"I didn't think that you needed to know." I shrugged and Wesley rolled his eyes.

"I think I better statement would be 'I didn't want to tell you in case you were angry.'" He pointed out and I looked away, unable to hide a smirk.

"Well, you can see my point. I mean, you don't exactly look happy about it." I shrugged and Wesley rolled his eyes.

"I'm just annoyed that you didn't tell me." He murmured and I smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry. Next time, I will definitely remember to tell you." I promised and he nodded.

"Anyway, back to our previous discussion," Giles butted in, directing the conversation back to magic. "I've heard of him. He deals in dark magic. Err, the people seem to get off on the power that he supplies, it's like a kind of, high for them."

"Hmm. Well, that would probably explain where her abuse of the magicks came from." I stated and Amy nodded.

"Have you tried any spells yet?" Wesley questioned and I nodded.

"None of them have worked. But I have tried." I shrugged and Wesley gave a small nod.

"It's doubtful that you would get it straight away. Learning how to practice magic is going to take time. Most people don't accomplish it on the first try." He reassured me and I nodded.

"I know. Amy already explained it." I smiled. "So, anything new on Spike? I know we spoke about it yesterday, but knowing about Drusilla, that has to turn up some more leads, right?" I asked and Wesley exchanged looks with Giles, sighing.

"There still isn't a lot to go on. Spike doesn't leave much of a paper trail, at least nothing that we don't already know."

There was a quiet pause. "Maybe you're going at this from the wrong angle." The three of us turned to face Amy curiously. "Perhaps stop looking into Spike's past. Maybe focus on the interactions that you've had with him rather than digging into his background." I exchanged glances with Wesley, before grinning and leaning forward to catch Amy's lips in a quick kiss.

"Amy, have I ever told you how fantastic you are?" I questioned and she gave a shrug, smirking.

"It's becoming more frequent."

"Yes, well-" Giles cleared his throat, averting his eyes awkwardly. The Watcher had removed his glasses, cleaning them and I rolled my eyes. "Becky, I think we're going to have to rely on you for this then if that's the case. You are, after all, the one who has had the most contact with him."

I nodded. I was about to speak, when I noticed something glowing inside my bag, and I frowned slightly, pulling out the Book curiously. I flicked it open to the next drawing, just underneath the one of Drusilla. It was a drawing of a boy that I didn't recognize, the name '_Billy Fordham'_ scrawled next to it. The words '_be wary'_ were written underneath and I frowned, showing it to the others.

"Who is he?" Giles asked and I gave a shrug, looking back at the drawing.

"Never seen him before in my life." I closed the Book, slipping it back into my bag as the bell rang for next lesson. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to keep an eye out." I stood up, holding a hand out for Amy. "Come on, we've got some classes to go to."

~8~8~

I barely spoke to the gang for the rest of the day, not seeing them during class and then I went straight to the hairdressers after school. It was harder than it seemed at first as Liz, the manager, wanted me here there and everywhere; taking bookings, sweeping up, washing people's hair, assisting with styling and curling but I eventually seemed to get the hang of it, finding a rhythm and a balance. It was hard work, tiring but it was worth it, especially when Liz placed twenty-five bucks into my hand at the end of the evening, after helping her clean up.

"You have talent, Becky. You can be a great hairdresser if you really work for it. Who knows, maybe you'll even become manager of this place." Liz murmured and I smiled gratefully at the woman.

"Thank you, but hopefully I'll be out of Sunnydale after I graduate." I shrugged and she nodded.

"Probably best. If I was your age, I'd be making plans to get out of this town as well. Damned place is cursed." Liz muttered and I smiled, nodding.

"You don't know the half of it." I mumbled as I left the hairdressers, heading over to Amy's. We'd agreed that I'd go to hers afterwards, to continue practising magic and so that we could get ready and go to the Bronze together.

It had become commonplace now for me to go to Amy's after school, either to practice magic or just to hang out, before patrolling on the way home. At this moment, I was sat on her bedroom floor, the spellbook out in front of me. There was a pen in front of the spellbook, and the aim was to make it disappear, using magic. Weirdly enough, it was harder than it looked. The instructions were simple; throw the red powder over the object, whilst saying the incantation _'e conspectu abeat monstrum'_. Five tries I'd had, five attempts at disappearing the pen and all I had to show for my troubles was a carpet covered in red powder and a bemused Amy.

"Becky, it's going to take time." She murmured, hiding a grin and I sighed, frowning.

"How much time? Surely it shouldn't be taking me this long." I whined and Amy gave a shrug.

"People learn at different times, Becky. That includes magic. You'll get there eventually." She promised and I frowned, a new thought filling me and worrying me.

"Maybe it's taking me so long because I can't do magic?" I questioned but the blonde shook her head adamantly.

"Becky, we wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think you had magic. It's there, I can sense it. You've got a strong aura of magic, it's just a case of unlocking it." Amy smiled warmly at me and I returned the smile with a small one of my own, before dropping my eyes back to the pen, frowning. The powder was back in my hand and I threw it over the pen, murmuring the incantation.

I gave a start as there was a flash and I opened my eyes to see the pen still lying there, but my mouth dropped open in shock when I realised what had happened; the pen may still be there, but the spellbook wasn't!

Amy locked eyes with me, shocked before the blonde burst out laughing. "Well, there's at least proof that you have magic!" She teased as I gasped, apologising about her missing book, but she simply shook her head. The blonde gave a wave of her hand, and the spellbook reappeared, much to my relief.

"Okay, do you want to try and aim for the pen this time?" She asked, a small smirk on her face and I grinned, unable to believe what had happened. I had done magic; granted, the wrong item, but still. I had done magic, I had made something disappear! I could do magic!

_"E conspectu abeat monstrum!"_

~8~8~

Amy and I bumped into Buffy on the way to Bronze, who looked amazing in a dark, short dress and her long black jacket. Amy and I had dressed up for the Bronze as well, for once. It was a proper date for us, for once and we decided to make the effort. I was dressed in a deep purple dress that hugged my figure, whilst Amy was wearing a cute blouse and skirt, with heels.

"You look fancy. Meeting Angel?" I questioned and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm still annoyed with him." She told me. "An old friend of mine came into town today, to stay! I'm really excited!" The blonde really couldn't stop grinning and I smiled at her.

"That's awesome, Buffy! Was he an old crush?" I teased and her gaze dropped, cheeks flushing.

"He might be." She smirked and I rolled my eyes, as we went into the Bronze. I spotted my brother and Willow stood by the pool table, another boy with them and Amy and I walked over, beside Buffy, smiling.

"Ford, you made it!" The blonde grinned and I stopped dead in my tracks as I caught a glimpse of the boy's face; the same face of the boy who was in the Book, with the words _'be wary'_ written beside them. Amy noticed my gaze and murmured a quick "hello" to the group before dragging me away, declaring that we were going to get drinks. She pushed me towards the bar, clicking her hands in front of my face, dragging me out of my confused stupor.

"Becky, snap out of it." I opened my mouth to retort but she shook her head. "I know, I know that he was in the Book but for now, we don't say anything. Except maybe to Buffy." Amy murmured and I exhaled slowly, nodding. The blonde removed her hands from the side of my face, her way of keeping me calm and I smiled at her, gratefully as we turned to the bar. Buffy arrived at our side a moment later, frowning.

"What was all that about?" She questioned, eyes narrowed and I exchanged a glance with Amy who gave a shrug and I shook my head.

"Nothing. Sorry, he just looked like someone I knew." I lied; the Slayer didn't look convinced but let the matter slide.

I noticed Angel walking up behind her and nodded my head. The blonde turned around, noticing the souled vampire and I moved to stand next to her, pulling Amy by the hand to stand beside me.

Angel's gaze stiffened when he saw me, and I nodded stiffly at him. Buffy gave me a pointed glance and I sighed.

"Angel, I apologise for what I said to you last night. About any of Drusilla's deaths being on your head. That was harsh and uncalled for." Angel looked surprised, glancing from me to Buffy before nodding at me.

"Thanks, I guess. You told her?" He gestured to Buffy and I gave a shrug, letting the blonde say what she needed to.

"Becky didn't have to. I saw you both last night, whilst I was patrolling." Angel looked down, looking like a child caught out and Buffy frowned.

"Were you going to tell me?" She demanded.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. There's a lot that you might not be comfortable hearing." Angel tried to defend but the blonde simply walked away and I rolled my eyes as he followed, Amy and I trailing behind.

"Didn't want that soda after all?" The boy from the Book, Ford, questioned and Buffy gave a shrug, making up an excuse of not being thirsty. Xander looked at me questioningly as I stood beside him, Amy's hand held tightly in my own for comfort and support. The last time a message like that appeared in the Book, I was attacked by a vampire who had a thing for Slayers. I did not want a repeat of that situation.

"Hey Angel." Willow greeted the souled vampire who was stood behind the Slayer.

Buffy turned to Angel, an annoyed look on her face. "This is Ford. We went to school together in LA."

"Nice to meet you." The pair shook hands, Ford's eyes widening at the temperature of Angel's hands, clearly shocked.

"Whoa, cold hands!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"You're not wrong." Xander claimed and I rolled my eyes, elbowing my brother in the ribs as Buffy shot him an irritated look.

"So you're here visiting Buffy?" Angel questioned, a questioning gaze in his eyes as he looked at the boy who shook his head.

"No, I'm actually here to stay. Just moved down." Ford answered and Angel's eyes seemed to narrow slightly, as Willow asked the souled vampire if he wanted to play pool with them but Buffy cut her off.

"Y'know, it's getting really crowded in here tonight. I'm a little hot." She turned to Ford, pleading slightly. "You wanna take a walk?" The boy agreed, though a little perplexed and I frowned, exchanging glances with Amy at Buffy's weird change of behaviour. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Buffy, can I drop by in perhaps an hour or two? I need to talk to you." I asked the blonde and she paused, before nodding.

"Take care." Ford said to the rest of us, the pair leaving the Bronze.

"Okay, once more with tension." Xander pointed out and I nodded in agreement, pulling Amy with me to move closer to Angel.

"He just moved here?" The souled vampire questioned and Xander nodded.

"Yeah. And, boy, does he move fast." Xander commented but the vampire had stopped listening, wandering off and I followed after him, Amy being dragged along with me.

"I'm sorry our date night has been crashed. We got all pretty for nothing. And I didn't even get a chance to say that I had done my first spell." I frowned, pouting slightly and Amy grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, we'll tell them tomorrow. And hey, don't worry about it. We'll have a date night, at some point." Amy assured me, smirking and I rolled my eyes at the girl.

"Angel!" I called the vampire as we got outside, fighting through the throngs of people to get to the back exit and he paused as he saw us on the approach.

"What?" He asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

I paused, glancing at Amy before taking the Book out of my bag and showing him the picture of Ford. His whole posture stiffened and he looked up at us, anger clear on his face.

"Does Buffy know?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to tell her later."

"I knew something was wrong with him. He didn't sit well with me." Angel muttered and Amy couldn't help but smirk.

"I think someone's a little jealous." She smirked and Angel shrugged.

"Maybe. But my gut is telling me that this guy is wrong and clearly the Powers think that too." He pointed out and I paused, an idea coming to me.

"Angel, could you go to Willow's later tonight? Ask her to track down Ford, for me. If he leaves a trail, we might be able to find out what's going on, why the Powers want us to know about him." I ordered and he nodded.

"Do you want her to tell Buffy?" I gave a shrug.

"I'm gonna tell her anyway so it doesn't really make a difference."

"Alright. I'll see you later then." Angel murmured, walking away and I took Amy's hand, taking her back into the Bronze again.

We stayed there for an hour or so, chatting to Willow and Xander, playing pool and dancing. The red-head seemed to have relaxed around the pair of us now and I don't think I'd ever been so relieved. I couldn't cope with all the tip-toeing around her, scared to say or do anything in case she had a heart attack. I was rather grateful to my brother, knowing that he must've spoken to Willow and Buffy. As the four of us got ready to leave, I showed the pair the message in the Book, letting them know that Ford was bad news and explained to Willow that Angel would be round later that evening to help track down Ford.

Buffy was waiting for me when I reached her house, climbing gracefully out of the window to land on the grass and we moved a few houses over so that her mother wouldn't be able to see us if she looked out the front window.

"What's up?" She asked and I frowned at the girl.

"First off, cold shoulder much? You moan at me to be nicer to Angel and then you treat him like that?" I questioned and she at least looked a little bit ashamed before she shook her head.

"Becky, if you weren't there, he would have lied. I know he would've, he wouldn't have told me a thing. How am I supposed to be with him if he won't tell me anything, if he's keeping secrets?" She demanded and I placed my hands out in front in a form of surrender.

"Hey, I'm not saying that. But you could have spoken to him about it, properly. Look, he is in the wrong, you're right, he would have kept it a secret. But you didn't exactly let him explain and you didn't tell him why he shouldn't keep secrets from you. You just… left." I shrugged and Buffy sighed.

"Why is it my job to teach him why he shouldn't keep secrets?" Buffy argued and I rolled my eyes.

"Buff, the man is over 200 years old, most of it which he spent as a vampire, a soulless one at that. My guess is that he hasn't exactly read any books on how to be a good boyfriend." There was a pause, in which Buffy looked rather unimpressed and I sighed. "Listen, I'm not saying teach him everything about relationships but maybe just explain why he shouldn't be keeping secrets from you, why it's not right." I suggested and Buffy sighed, before nodding.

"Alright, fine. You said 'first off'. What's the other thing?"

I sighed, before digging the Book out of my bag and flicking to the page with Ford on it, showing the blonde. Her gaze darkened, looking at me with widened eyes.

"When did this appear?" She demanded.

"Earlier today. When I was in the library with Amy, Giles and Wesley."

A look of realisation crossed her face. "That's why you freaked when we got to the Bronze, cause you recognized him." There was another pause and she glared. "I asked you what was wrong. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now. I didn't see the point in worrying you earlier and ruining your night. The Book only said 'be wary'. For all I know, that's because he's got a vindictive ex." I pointed out and Buffy sighed.

"Who else knows? About this?"

I winced. "Everyone does. Well, except Ford. I've asked Willow to track him down on the internet and I think Angel is gonna check him out if we find anything." I explained and the Slayer glowered.

"You had no right to do that! To tell everyone else and me last, when this concerns me directly?" She snapped and I frowned.

"Buffy, this concerns all of us. Regardless of if he's your friend, the Book thinks he's a threat. We don't know who he's going to be a threat to, it could be Willow or Xander or any of us. This isn't just about you." I explained, perplexed by her reaction.

"Well to make a plan like that and to go behind my back? Without consulting me?"

"I didn't want to spoil your evening and Buffy, have you forgotten? You're not the only Slayer anymore and I'm allowed to make a plan of action without you around. What, do I need your permission now?" I challenged.

"I just think you need to remember who's in charge and who's been doing this a lot longer than you have."

"And I think that you need to realise that I am not your damned dog who will come when called, do as it's told and help you fight your battles. In fact, effectively, I am the rightful Slayer, not you. The line doesn't run through you anymore." I pointed out and Buffy's gaze darkened considerably, glaring at me fiercely, contempt clear in her eyes.

"Fine. You can deal with this one on your own. As of now, I am no longer a part of this mission." Buffy declared, storming away back to her house and I sighed, frowning.

"Shit."

* * *

**In other news, I mentioned a few chapters ago about a tumblr account for this fanfiction; the account is now fully up and running at 'harriettwithtea' and includes graphics of chapters and I will be answering asks and other things on there to do with this story and any other current or future stories so please go and check that out. I will also be taking requests for small drabbles if anyone wishes to send them. **


	31. Lie To Me: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey, so this update is a bit quicker, and the next chapter is not going to follow an episode, it's going to be an original, which I'm looking forward to writing and should be out pretty quickly this time! Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed and I'll try and have the next one out as soon as I can! Anywho, we see Spike again in this one so let me know what you think and the changes I've made!**

**DaBillmann: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I enjoy writing Amy too, I have a lot planned for her and Becky, some nice, some not so nice! I try to make the arguments and confrontations even, despite the narrative being told from Becky's point of view. I try to have an 'outsider' evaluate things, and say if the character was in the wrong or right; often, it's a mixture of both. I wasn't originally going to write that argument, but it just ended up coming out as I was writing and I love writing drama between my main characters! I personally took more of Becky's side, but that might be just because she's my creation and I have a soft spot for her! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Lacey Solane: I'm glad you enjoyed the ending, and I'm sorry this update was a little later than I'd anticipated! Your finale to TMS was brilliant and I certainly look forward to Season Seven! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

**Guest: Haha, your reaction to Becky's and Buffy's argument made me laugh, but Becky is in the wrong as well, she isn't without blame in this. I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**Miss. Lori MacManus: I'm glad you're enjoying it, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Hermitt: I'm glad you're enjoying it and I felt like it would be too soon and unrealistic if Spike and Becky were to fall in love with each other straight away and I wanted Becky to have experience with relationships beforehand anyway. This chapter includes Spike-Becky interaction so I hope you enjoy it! **

**Guest: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Well, Spike is in this one, so I hope you enjoy that!**

* * *

_"And in the end, I'd do it all again,_  
_I think you're my best friend."_

~ The Kids Aren't Alright, Fall Out Boy.

Chapter Thirty-One:  
Lie To Me: Part Two.

The walk back home was spent going over the events of what had just happened, stressing and panicking over what I was going to do. Despite what I'd said to Buffy, about not needing her approval and being the rightful Slayer, I did value her opinion and her assistance. I wasn't sure that I'd be able to get through this without Buffy; she knew what she was doing, how to create a successful plan, how to execute it and the rest. I wasn't sure that I'd be able to do this without her.

The lights were still on when I got home and I made my way upstairs, grateful that he was still up. He was sat on his bed, flicking through his comic book and I strolled in, frowning slightly.

"Hey Becks, how'd it go with Buff?" Xander asked, glancing up at me but he paused when he saw my face. God knows what I looked like, but he must've noticed something was wrong as he got off the bed and wrapped me in a tight hug. My arms were by my side for a while before I moved them to embrace my brother, the realisation of what had just happened and what I'd done dawning on me. It took me a while to realise that I was crying, sobs racking my body as Xander rubbed circles on my back gently, trying to comfort me. He pulled away after a while, once my sobs had subsided and I wiped my eyes, sitting down on the end of my bed.

"I'm an idiot." I murmured and Xander frowned.

"What's happened?"

"Buffy and I had an argument." I relayed the events of the evening to him, Xander listening in silence, not saying a word until I'd finished.

He paused before sighing. "I think you're both idiots." He murmured and I looked up at him in confusion. "Look, Buffy has a point. It wasn't right for you to tell all of us and then tell her last. It was her friend who came to town, she should have been told first. However," Xander put his hand up as I opened my mouth to argue. "She was harsh and you were right about her not being the only Slayer. It sounds like what she said to me when you were captured by the Anointed One." Xander explained and I sighed.

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing, for now. Just leave her be, solve this one on your own. You've got it in you Becks, I know you have. You can do it yourself and then leave her to it. You can work out your issues when you've finished this problem."

"Are you sure I can do it?" I asked, sounding and feeling a lot more vulnerable than I was used to. I wondered how Buffy did it, carrying all this weight on her own, knowing that she was the only one who could stop all the terrible shit that was going on.

"Rebecca," he put both hands on the side of my face, my dark eyes locked on his, so similar, "I have complete and utter faith that you can and will sort this out." He promised and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Xander." He shrugged, moving away and sitting down on his bed as I moved out into the bathroom, getting ready for bed in silence. My reflection in the mirror seemed to be mocking me; red-rimmed eyes from crying, smudged eyeliner and streaky mascara and my foundation was patchy in places where the tears had rubbed it off. I grabbed the make-up wipes off the side, scrubbing away the streaky foundation and the eyeliner and the mascara, before pulling my long hair into a messy ponytail.

The light was off when I went back into my bedroom and I couldn't help but smile fondly as my brother lay across his bed, snoring comically and I rolled my eyes as I got into my own bed.

"Goodnight Xander."

~8~8~

Buffy didn't speak to me at all the next day, purposely avoiding me and spending time with Ford. I reckoned it was just to piss me off but Xander told me to shut up and stop being an idiot. He seemed to like that word a lot at the moment. Buffy had lied to Giles, claiming that she wasn't feeling too well at the moment and that she was leaving it to me to sort the current issue. I couldn't even bring myself to be annoyed with the girl, actually relishing the chance to prove a point to the elder Slayer and show that I could handle this as well as she could.

Willow had cornered me later that day to question me about the argument I'd had with Buffy, but I told the red-head that it wasn't important right now.

"The first priority is to sort out the issue at hand. Then Buffy and I will talk." I murmured and she sighed.

"Alright. Ford isn't in any of the school records and there's hardly any information on him across any other platforms. I've only managed to get one address so we can go check that out." Willow explained and I nodded.

"Okay. We'll get the gang together and check it out. Can you get in contact with Angel?" I asked and the red-head nodded.

"Sure. Are we including Buffy?" Willow murmured and I frowned.

"Will, she said she wanted no part in this. So I'm going to assume no." I pointed out and she sighed.

"Alright. Am I allowed to tell her?"

I gave a shrug. "Honestly Will, do what you want. I don't really care." A complete lie. I cared a lot; I missed Buffy's support, her way of looking at things and forming a plan and fighting and investigating beside her. A part of me wanted to go up to her and apologise but I knew that not all of it was my fault and I refused to take full responsibility. Willow simply nodded and left, with a small goodbye and an awkward smile. I don't think the girl knew how to act around me at the moment, finding the tension between me and Buffy too weird and awkward. That was the only thing I felt guilty about.

~8~8~

"Xander's right. You're both idiots." Amy stated bluntly as we sat in the study area during lunch later that day.

"Really? I'd never guessed." I muttered, sighing as I grabbed my sandwich, taking a bite.

"Look, talk to her. You need to sort this out, preferably before the issue so that you can work on it together." Amy explained and I frowned.

"She said she doesn't want any part of this and I don't need her to work with me. I can do this on my own." I told the blonde, growing slightly defensive and she nodded.

"I know you can, Becky. I'm not doubting your strength, I promise. I just want you to be careful; I'd feel a lot better if you had her with you." Amy explained and I sighed, taking her hand in my own.

"Amy, I know. But at the moment, we don't even know what we're up against, if anything. I promise I'll be careful but I can't promise anything more than that." I murmured and she nodded. "Are you coming with us tonight?"

Amy looked surprised, glancing up from her lunch in shock. "What? You mean, to investigate Ford?"

"Yeah. Why do you look so shocked?" I asked, bewildered by her reaction.

"I thought that was a gang thing." She murmured and I frowned.

"Amy, you are a part of the gang. You have been since the incident with the demon Machida and you damaged it with that spell." I told her and she smiled sadly, giving a shrug.

"I dunno, I just sometimes don't feel like it." Amy confessed and I moved over to give her a hug, kissing her forehead gently.

"Well, you need to get that thought of your head right now because you are a part of the gang. More than that, you're essential." I stated and she gave a short laugh.

"I think the Slayers are a little more important." She pointed out and I gave a shrug.

"Nah. Who cares about Slayers when we have a witch on our team?" I pointed out and Amy smiled gratefully, resting her head on my shoulder as I stroked her hair.

"How is it that you always make me feel better?" She questioned idly and I smiled.

"Must just be my fantastic charm." I teased and the girl laughed.

"Oh god, I love you." She murmured and my hand stopped temporarily, shocked at what she'd said. Amy sat up as I moved away slightly, unable to comprehend what she'd said and how to respond to it. She grabbed my hand, pleading with me not to leave but I shook my head, pulling my hand from hers.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I grabbed my bag, rushing away from her, tears welling in my eyes as I left the witch in the study area, racing off as far away as I could get. I ended up just on the edge of the school campus and I sat down on the grass, pulling the blades up. The wind was cold and biting, pulling at my hair and freezing my face, chilling my hands to the bone but I couldn't go inside, couldn't bring myself to move, thinking over what she had said. I love you. I thought of the last time I'd said those words to someone, or had them said to me, the memory of fangs biting down into my neck, a demon taking over the person I'd loved, turning him into a monster and taunting me, haunting my dreams and nightmares, leaving me alone and broken. I wasn't sure if I could do this again, fall in love with someone only to have them leave, ripped away from me by powers that I couldn't control. I wasn't sure that I could go through that again, the pain of losing them to someone or something else.

I've no idea how long I sat there but dusk was fast approaching. That's Amy's favourite time of night, I thought, looking up at the sky as footsteps approached and I turned around to see Wesley walking over towards me. I sighed, avoiding his gaze as he sat down on the grass beside me. He didn't say anything, allowing me to speak first and for that I was grateful. We probably sat in silence for around five minutes, perhaps longer before I decided to speak.

"You'll get grass stains on your suit." I commented and he smiled slightly, giving a small shrug.

"It's an old one anyway. My father bought it years ago, when I was first admitted entry to the Watchers Council. I don't particularly like it that much." He murmured, disdain clear in his voice and I smirked.

"The suit or your father?" I asked dryly and Wesley shook his head, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Both, actually." There was a pause and then he turned to me. "Amy came into the library, seeming upset." I sighed; I'd known that this would happen, although I was surprised that she went to Wesley.

"I don't see how that concerns you." I answered stiffly, trying to tell him to back off but Wesley was having none of it.

"I think it does when my Slayer is hiding out on the edge of school grounds. Rebecca, we've all been out looking for you. Giles, Willow, Xander." Wesley pointed out and I smiled grimly.

"Is Buffy included in that?" Wesley frowned at the mention of the other Slayer.

"Rebecca, I do hope you're not taking your anger with Buffy out on Amy." He warned and I gasped in shock and offense at his accusation.

"How dare you. As though I'm not dealing with enough right now, was there any need to throw that in? Do you really think that badly of me?" I demanded and Wesley sighed.

"Rebecca, that isn't what I meant. I'm sorry." He apologised and I frowned but let the matter drop.

"It's a long story. I just… I haven't had a relationship since Jesse." Wesley had learned everything that had happened since we'd been in Sunnydale and I waited for him to remember who Jesse was.

"Your boyfriend who was Turned and tried to Turn you." Wesley confirmed and I nodded.

"The very same. Wesley, the last person I ever loved turned into a vampire and would have turned me. He gave me nightmares for months. I had to go visit his mother and explain what happened. He was my entire world and I lost him to the demon and I don't know if I can do that again." I didn't cry; I'd cried enough that day and the night before. I hated crying.

"Do you love Amy?" My Watcher asked and I sighed, frowning.

"I think I do. The feeling is there but I can't say the words. They're right there but I can't do it, I just can't say them."

"Well you don't need to say them. But if you do love her, then you can't let a ghost get in the way. Because that's all he is now, Rebecca; a ghost, who you're still allowing to haunt you and you need to let go. Otherwise you're going to lose Amy and I don't think that's what you want." Wesley murmured and I paused, before nodding.

"I can't see Amy right now. I need a few days. If you see her, tell her to meet me in the park on Friday, at dusk. She'll know." I told the Watcher and he nodded at me, as we got to our feet.

"Are you patrolling or anything tonight?" Wesley questioned and I frowned.

"Kind of. We're checking out a lead on Ford with Angel. I think Buffy's giving Ford a tour around Sunnydale, from what Willow said."

"That's smart. Have someone occupy the boy whilst you guys check out a lead." Wesley commented and I gave a shrug, awkwardly. Wesley rolled his eyes. "Okay, even I can tell how stupid that sounded. Her taking Ford on a tour of Sunnydale has nothing to do with your lead." Wesley stated and I nodded.

"Got it in one. Did Amy tell you about that too?" I questioned but Wesley shook his head.

"Xander mentioned it." There was a pause and then my face brightened, a grin forming.

"Hey, you're really good at giving advice. What am I going to do about Buffy?" I asked him and Wesley laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh no. I helped you out with Amy but you're on your own with Buffy. I can't give you the answers to everything." He explained and I pouted as he rolled his eyes. "Now go, you've got a lead to catch up on. Call me if you find anything and I'll keep researching." He promised and I nodded, beginning to head off campus and towards home.

~8~8~

The address that Willow had dug up from the 'net was for a bunker on the edge of town, although, by Sunnydale standards everything was the edge of town.

"The only thing I could track down was this address. The Sunset Club. Still didn't find anything incriminating." Willow murmured and Angel gave a shrug.

"He leaves no paper trail, no records, that's incriminating enough." Angel pointed out.

"Plus he appeared in the Book, with a little note saying 'be wary'. If that's not incriminating, I don't know what is."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with Becks and dead boy on this one." Xander snapped, frowning and Angel glared.

"Could you not call me that?" He demanded but my brother simply ignored him and I rolled my eyes. Those two would never get along, would they?

After a knock and a little white lie, we were into the 'Sunset Club'. The lighting was dim, so that the whole place looked dark and the outfits the people wore looked like Halloween costumes. Xander and Willow were chatting away but I tuned them out, simply taking a good look around. A man stood in a coffin waved at our little group; he was dressed in typical horror movie garb for vampires and I frowned.

"Have you guys noticed a theme?" I questioned and the pair nodded.

"As in 'Vampires! Yay?'" Willow suggested and I nodded.

"That'd be the one." A young blonde woman, probably only a few years older than myself came up to us. She was pale, extremely so and she was wearing thick eyeliner, and a black choker around her neck.

"You guys are newbies. I can tell." She murmured and I zoned out as Chanterelle began to talk about how wonderful they were. The bite on my neck tingled, as though to remind me that vampires are vicious and violent and I stopped the girl as she went to walk away, hurt by Angel's words.

"Listen, these creatures are not kind. They are vicious, and dangerous and if you ever came across one, they would not hesitate to rip out your throat and drain all the blood from your body." The blonde opened her mouth to protest but I turned to show her the bite mark on my neck. "I was lucky, I escaped." I told her. "Not everyone is so lucky."

"I'm sorry that you had a terrible experience with them. But the majority don't want to hurt anyone. You were just unlucky." I recoiled from the blonde in disgust, shaking my head.

"Fine. If you ever come across a vampire, don't say that I didn't warn you." I snapped as the girl walked away. I moved back over to my group of friends, just as a 'vampire' appeared next to Angel, wearing the exact same outfit and I snorted at his annoyed expression. He rolled his eyes, gesturing upwards and we began to move up the stairs.

"You know, I love a good diatribe. But I'm still curious why Ford, the bestest friend of the Slayer, is hanging with a bunch of vampire wannabes." He pointed out and Willow nodded.

"Something's up with him, you're right about that." Willow commented as we left the club and the chilled night air was a welcome compared to the stifling heat inside the vampire wannabe place.

"I might do a quick patrol." I stated but Xander shook his head.

"Becks, just come home. Come on, if anything goes down, you're gonna need all the strength you can get. Especially with Buffy not taking part in this one." Angel raised his eyebrows at this, frowning.

"How do you mean?" He questioned and I gave a shrug.

"Buffy and I had an argument, it's no big deal." I murmured and his frown deepened but he didn't say anything.

"Becky, Xander's right. You need your strength." Willow commented and I frowned before sighing.

"Alright. Come on, I'll walk you home." I murmured to the red-head before saying goodbye to the souled vampire, who mentioned that he was gonna drop by Buffy's and tell her what we found. I wondered how that would go; as far as I was aware, she was still pissed with him as well as me.

There was a message waiting for me when we finally reached home on the telephone and I called Wesley, frowning slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" My eyes steadily got wider as he told me about the vampire they'd found stealing one of Giles' books and how Ford lied to Buffy about slaying a vampire, confirming what I already knew about his shady-ness. I relayed back to him what we'd discovered at our own lead and I swear, I could hear him frowning on the other end.

"That certainly is odd." There was a pause before I heard Wesley sigh. "Well, there's very little you can do about it now. Get some rest and we'll sort it out tomorrow." I agreed, albeit maybe a little reluctantly, before getting ready for bed and climbing under the duvet, my brother already half asleep. I was relieved, not wanting to talk about what had happened, at least not yet. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, unaware that in a warehouse across town, Ford was selling Buffy and I out to the vampire who wanted our head on a spike.

~8~8~

The next day was quiet and I frowned as I was walking from lesson to lunch when Ford came up to me and I paused, tensing.

"Ford." I nodded curtly as he stopped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Rebecca. Buffy mentioned that you were a Slayer as well." He commented and my whole body froze, hand curling into a fist behind my back, ready to fight back as needed but he didn't move. "I think I've found something that will interest you and Buffy." He explained but I simply raised an eyebrow, seeming unimpressed.

"Really?" I made sure to keep my voice neutral and bored sounding.

"Yeah. Do the pair of you want to meet me here at nine tonight?" He asked and I gave a shrug.

"Sure. Why not?" I smiled tightly and he grinned.

"Great, this should be a lot of fun." He declared, running off and my fist relaxed but my body did not, fury running through my veins. I had a blonde Slayer to find.

She wasn't hard to find, sat with Willow and I pulled her arm, dragging her away from the red-head. I wasn't worried about hurting her; she had Slayer strength after all, she was as strong as I was.

"How dare you tell Ford about me?! Without asking for my permission?! After making sure to check with you that it was alright for me to tell Jonathan and the lecture I gave to Xander after what happened with Ampata? If this is payback, then you've taken it too damned far!" I snapped as she wrestled her arm out of my grip, glowering back just as fiercely.

"I didn't tell Ford a thing, Becky! I may be pissed at you, but I wouldn't sink that low." She argued and I frowned, still glaring at her.

"Well if you didn't tell him, then who the hell did?" I demanded and she frowned.

"I don't know but I didn't." She pointed out and I grimaced.

"Did he give you the same message? Meet here at nine?" I asked and she nodded. "Are you gonna?"

"I told you. You're on your own in this one." Buffy murmured, walking away and I sighed, nodding.

"I didn't think so."

~8~8~

A few hours later, a bag full of stakes, crosses and holy water, and my dagger in my boot, I was stood outside the Sunset Club, breathing deeply. I didn't know what to expect once I went in there and I wasn't sure I was looking forward to finding out. I'd never before done a mission without Buffy and I was nervous. My palms were sweating, my heart was in my throat and my stomach was doing flips as I stared at the door; sooner or later, I was pretty sure that I was going to burn a hole through it. I sighed, shouldering the bag and flinging open the door. It clanged off the side, as I heard Ford shouting that it was going to be fine and I smirked grimly.

"No Ford. It's really not." The boy turned to look at me with a smirk, frowning at the lack of blonde Slayer.

I made my way over to the bar of the balcony, vaulting over it and landing softly on the floor, my boots barely making a sound, like a cat. I shrugged the bag off my shoulder, letting it hit the floor.

"No Buffy?" He questioned and I shook my head, a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Oh, didn't she tell you?" I sucked on my teeth, head tilted to the side. "We had a fight and she said that she wasn't going to be a part of this mission. Funnily enough, it was because you were involved." I pointed out.

Ford smirked. "Summers always was sentimental. I suppose she didn't like the idea that I was untrustworthy?" He guessed and I gave a shrug.

"Something like that. Of course it turns out that you're a lying prick." I pointed out, a tinge of venom beginning to enter my voice but Ford didn't seem at all fazed.

"Everyone has flaws." He argued but my smirk didn't waver.

"Yeah, they do. I think one of mine may be that I enjoy hitting people a _little_ bit too much." He looked confused for a second before his brain kicked in, a few seconds late as my fist flew, hitting him in the face and sending him to the floor. He sat up, hand going to his mouth. When he pulled it away, his fingers were covered in blood and Ford laughed, looking up at me, sporting a bloody lip.

"You know, I actually kinda like you. You're direct and to the point. I can see why Spike would want to get you out of the way especially." My whole body stiffened at the mention of the blonde vampire, his threats ringing in my ears and I glared as something clicked.

"That's why you let that vampire go last night. You wanted information on how to find him." I realised and he nodded.

"Yep. The directions she gave me were perfect." He grinned and I frowned.

"Why? The lying I understand, the bunker I get, but why would you seek him out? The motivation is what I'm confused about."

"You really can't figure it out?" Ford demanded, gesturing around the bunker and my eyes widened as it dawned on me. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." He taunted.

"You want to become one. A vampire." I muttered, my tone full of disgust.

"And a gold star for the Slayer!" He declared sarcastically and I turned to him in fury and revulsion.

"You offered Spike a trade. Immortality for the Slayers. Buffy must be so proud of her friend." I spat and Ford glared.

"Doesn't exactly matter. One Slayer, especially you, will get me eternal life." He explained as the sound of metal striking metal echoed throughout the bunker and I glanced upwards to see that the door had closed. Cursing loudly and profanely I ran up the stairs, desperately trying to open it, banging on the door but to no avail as Ford explained the door.

"Rigged up special. Once it's closed, it can only be opened from the outside. As soon as the sun sets, they'll be coming." He had a manic grin on his face as I turned back around, rushing down the stairs.

"These people are still gonna be here-" One of them interrupted, the same who had shut the door, I think.

"We'll be changed. All of us." He murmured but I shook my head in annoyance as the blonde one from yesterday joined in.

"We're going to ascend to a new level of consciousness. Become like them. Like the Lonely Ones." I couldn't even look at the girl, knowing that I gave her my warning yesterday; it wasn't my fault if she didn't take heed.

"This is the end, Rebecca. No one gets out of here alive." I raised an eyebrow at Ford, amazed at his stupid dramatics before running to each corner of the room, trying desperately to find another way out.

"It's a bomb shelter. I knew that I couldn't overpower a Slayer and yet, I don't think even you can get through three feet of solid concrete." He pointed out.

"Then at least let everyone else out." I demanded, glowering viciously at the boy, ignoring the protests and arguments of the blonde girl and the boy.

"You guys are not going to survive this." I turned to the blonde. "I warned you myself yesterday; these vampires will come in and they will feed and you will die. Not in a 'turned into a vampire way' either. You'll die in a 'my body is in the ground and decaying' way." I snapped and she recoiled at my harsh words as Ford's watch bleeped.

"6:27. Sunset." He declared and fear flooded my veins as I carried on rushing around the bunker, running up to the stairs and trying to open the bunker door. The fear caused a rush of adrenaline but even that mixed with Slayer strength wasn't enough.

"Hey, you never give up, do you? You know, Buffy's like that." Ford commented, as I ignored him, focusing on finding a way out instead. "It's a good quality to have. Some may just lie there and take it but us-"

"Do not insult me by comparing me to you." I snapped, rage running through my veins at the very idea and he laughed.

"Is this a joke to you? These witty one-liners, the villainous speech, the lies, the clues, these people's lives." I glanced down at the people wandering about downstairs, feeling sorrow and pity rise up inside of me. I prayed then to whatever was out there, God, the Powers That Be, karma, that they would be safe. "They're not going to get changed, are they? it's just you." I commented and he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm the only one here who'll have eternal life."

"No one's explained how it works, have they? You die; and a soulless thing moves into the space left behind and it may walk, talk, look like you and have your memories but it isn't you. The real you dies the second the demon takes over." I explained, trying to talk some sense into the boy but he simply gave a shrug.

"It's better than nothing."

I gave a scoff. "And your life is nothing? It means nothing, to anybody? I'm sure Buffy would disagree with that." Ford just avoided my gaze and I glared, my patience finally giving way.

"Ford, none of these people deserve to die!"

"Well neither do I! But apparently no one took that into consideration, cause I'm still dying." My eyes widened at his confession. "I look good, don't I? Well, let me tell you something: I've got maybe six months left and by then what they bury won't even look like me. It'll be bald and shrivelled and it'll smell bad. No. I'm not going out that way." I looked away, frowning. "I'm sorry, did I screw up your righteous anger riff? Does the nest of tumours liquefying my brain kinda spoil the fun?" He demanded and I turned around, slapping him cleanly across the face.

"I'm sorry you've been handed a shitty lot in life. But your rotten luck does not excuse your actions. I don't give a crap how much you claim you've suffered, what you've been through at the hands of your tumour. But these people do not deserve to die because Ford wants to live in a movie, where collateral damage is normal and these people are just fodder." Ford stared at me with a mixture of guilt and loathing as a car screeched to a halt outside and I glanced at him before running to the stairs.

"Everyone, listen to me! This is not the moment of glory, this is you being served up as the main course for a buffet!" A creak of the stairs alerted me to Ford's attempted backhand and I grabbed his arm, throwing him down the stairs instead of myself but his hand wrapped around my ankle, pulling me down with him and I groaned as my body bounced off the metal stairs, landing on the concrete floor in a heap. I recovered slightly quicker than Ford did, hitting him around the head and knocking him unconscious as the vampires came rushing in.

"Take them all. Save the Slayer for me." Spike declared from his position at the balcony and I dug my dagger out of my boot, as the vampires began feeding, Spike draining the blood from the blonde one and my dagger pierced the heart of the first vampire I saw, turning him to dust but as I glanced around, there were too many of them. Then I saw her; Drusilla, stood at the corner of the balcony, not moving or attacking. I took a running jump, vaulting off the sofa and landed on the balcony beside the weakened vampire, knife pointed to her chest.

"SPIKE!" I screamed and he paused from drinking the blood of the blonde, worry filling his eyes but he smirked.

"Everybody STOP!" He ordered and I nodded in approval before he turned to me. "Silver can't kill vampires." He pointed out, still glaring at me, warily and I smirked.

"This dagger has wood inlaid into the handle. I've staked many vampires with it." Spike's smirk faded and he frowned, as Drusilla whimpered.

"Now you might want to let everyone go. Unless you want to see your sire as a pile of dust." I threatened and he repeated the order, glaring viciously at me. The humans ran out of the bunker as quickly as they possibly could and I nodded down to the floor of the bunker.

"Trade. Drusilla for Ford." I proposed and Spike's lip curled, glaring furiously at me. I'd never seen a vampire look at someone with such ferocity and hate and I almost shuddered but made sure to stand my ground; if I wanted to save Ford, then I would have to endure the risk of having my throat ripped out by a vengeful vampire, regardless of the threat I posed to his sire.

"How do I know that you won't take the boy and kill Dru?"

"How do I know that you won't take Dru and kill the boy?" I challenged but Spike glowered, saying nothing and I sighed. "You have the word of a Slayer that as long as you uphold your end of the bargain, I will uphold mine." Apparently a 'Slayer Oath' was the highest of all between Slayers and demons and once declared, it could not be defied.

"You're a bitch, Slayer." Spike commented, as he moved down the stairs. "You're a bloody thorn in my side." He snapped, picking up the boy, not once taking his eyes off me and I gave a shrug.

"You're not exactly my favourite person in the world either." I retorted as he reached the top of the stairs and I reached for the half-conscious Ford, throwing Drusilla towards the vampire, my dagger clattering to the floor. I caught a glimpse of the pair as I darted for the door and I was surprised to see the way Spike was holding the vampire, as if one wrong move would break her. Then he placed her to the side and lunged for the door, as I slammed it shut in his face, locking him and the other vampires inside the bunker.

I gasped in relief as the cool night air hit my body, throwing Ford down onto the grass as I glanced up, seeing Xander, Willow and Angel come towards me but I wasn't looking at them; a certain blonde Slayer was stood a few paces back, looking unsure and I walked over to her. We didn't say anything, and the silence stretched out between us; I shifted my feet awkwardly as she looked everywhere but at me.

"So you did it then." She murmured, staring at the floor and I gave a shrug.

"Yeah. I guess so. It wasn't easy. Kinda stressful." I admitted and Buffy smiled slightly; nothing major, just a quick upturn of the lips but it was something.

"Yeah well, that's always the case." There was another awkward pause when Buffy spoke again. "Listen, Becky I am sorry for how I treated you the other night."

I nodded. "I am too. You were right, I shouldn't have told everyone else about Ford and then you. It wasn't right. But I won't just stand back and let you boss me around all the time. I am a Slayer as well, Buffy and I want you to recognise me as one, not just someone to fight your battles for you." I pointed out and Buffy nodded.

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way, Becky." She apologised and I nodded.

"That's okay and I'm sorry for telling everyone about Ford before you." I stuck my hand out for her to take. "Friends?"

She nodded, accepting the handshake. "Friends."

"Right then. What do we do with him?" I nodded towards Ford, who was just getting to his feet, a dazed look on his face as Xander and Angel stood nearby, ready to grab him if he tried to run off.

Buffy's gaze darkened. "What actually happened?" She demanded and I relayed back the events of the past few hours, her face going from annoyed to sympathetic to furious as I told her what had happened. We walked over to the boy, Buffy taking the lead this time and Ford smirked as we reached him.

"Hey Summers, you missed all the fun!" He commented as the Slayer punched him in the jaw and I smirked from behind her.

"You disgust me." Buffy snapped. "You were willing to these innocent people believe that they were going to be saved only to watch them get killed." She hissed and Ford glared back.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"You had a choice! You didn't have a good choice but you had a choice! You opted for mass murder and nothing you can say will ever make that okay!"

"Do you think I needed to justify myself to you?" He demanded.

"I think this was all a part of your little fantasy drama! You tell me how you've suffered and I feel sorry for you. Well I do feel sorry for you and you better be grateful that it was Becky trapped in that bunker not me, because I would have damn well left you there!" She screamed and Ford smirked wryly.

"You know what Summers? I really did miss you." He commented and there was a pause as Buffy looked surprised, not sure what to say.

"What do we do now?" Ford asked after a while and, seeing as Buffy was still rather shell-shocked, I took the boy's arm, dragging him away from the bunker.

"You're going to go home to LA, to your normal life, you're going to deal with the tumour in your brain and you're going to die like a human, like you're supposed to. You never know, the tumour might go away and you'll be able to live your life. But the one thing I'd recommend would be to not step foot in Sunnydale again. You might not enjoy the welcome you'd receive." I warned and Ford looked as though he was about to argue but he paused, glancing at Buffy who didn't say anything, just nodded. He sighed, before walking away from the bunker and I turned back to Buffy, noticing the tears in her eyes and I pulled the blonde into a tight hug as she cried softly onto my shoulder. When she pulled away, the souled vampire came over and put an arm around her shoulder as Xander came to stand by my side and the five of us walked away from the bunker. Our path was blocked by the blonde girl who Spike had bitten, and she pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Thank you. You saved my life in there." She murmured and I gave a shrug when she released me.

"It's no big deal. It's just what I do." I smiled at her and she nodded, before moving away and I ignored the gazes of the others, continuing on to walk home.

It was weird to think that I was the reason someone was alive; I wondered idly how many people I'd saved and realised with a jolt that I would've saved more people than Buffy. The Slayer had admitted that in my position, she would have left Ford behind to get bitten and changed. I was relieved that Buffy and I were talking again; it was far too nerve-wracking, doing a mission alone and I much preferred having the older Slayer by my side.

Now I just had to sort everything out with Amy.


	32. Letting Go

**Author's Note:**** Hey so this is the original chapter that I was talking about. It isn't that long but has a lot of focus on Rebecca's relationship with Amy. Also, might I just add that WE HIT 100 REVIEWS! You have no idea how happy this makes me, and I hope that you all continue to follow me and Rebecca's adventures as she is so much fun to write! Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! Also I had it pointed out to me by a friend that the events of last chapter and this chapter needed more set-up and so there is a slight change to Halloween: Part One, containing a dream sequence and a slight change in Lie To Me: Part One, to one of the sentences towards the end. **

**Lacey Solane: Thank you for pointing that out and for looking over the dream, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DaBillmann: Haha, maybe just a bit similar. Hmm, I wonder why that is... Lol. Well, I do try to surprise and I felt that it fitted Becky's character to save him rather than just let him die. Hopefully the dream sequence in Halloween should give an idea of her issue, but yes, a lot of it is indeed down to a mixture of guilt and as though she is forgetting Jesse. Xander does get quite a few of the good lines, I'm glad you liked that! My Xander and your Bill can be quite similar in my opinion, if I'm honest! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Hermitt: I'm glad you liked it! There should be less angst, more fluff in this one and I'm glad that you enjoyed the changes I made in the chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Psycho17: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I love writing Spike and Becky together, as well as writing Buffy and Becky together, friendship wise and the tension between them as well. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Grapejuice101: 100th reviewer, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

* * *

_"I'm searching for something that I can't reach."_

~ Ghost, Halsey.

Chapter Thirty-Two:  
Letting Go.

The few days after the bunker incident passed calmly; I heard nothing from Amy and I didn't try to contact her, practising magic by myself in the comfort of my own home. I managed to disappear and reappear a few items, nothing major and even managed to create a small glamour to cover a rather nasty and noticeable pimple so that it appeared as though nothing was there. It was small progress but it was still progress and I was rather proud of myself. I caught myself about to phone Amy when it happened before remembering what had happened between us and what I'd said to Wesley.

Buffy and I were talking but there was still a weird air between us, one that I wasn't sure how to fix but Xander had pointed out that perhaps it didn't 'fixing'; it might just be a case of time and the tension fading as we worked together more.

Things at the hairdressers were going well; it wasn't as stressful as it was the first night and Liz had allowed me to solely design Cordelia's hairstyle when she came in, the girl practically demanding that I do her hair for the Bronze that night. I couldn't help but smile at her and be amused; here was the most popular girl in all of Sunnydale High, getting her hair done by a social outcast when she could go to any designer hairdresser, have someone come to her house and do it there but no. She chose to get it done by the social outcast of Sunnydale High, who was around when all the weird shit goes down and spends too much time in the library.

I walked through Sunnydale on Friday night, a bouquet of flowers in my hands. There was still about an hour before dusk and I had a stop to make before I met Amy at the park. I hadn't been in this cemetery for a good few weeks and the area I was looking for, I hadn't been to, ever. Those that died at the Bronze the night of the Harvest were all buried but there were a few who were left with no bodies to bury. The McNally's appealed and were still able to get a memorial service for their son and a gravestone.

_'Jesse McNally._  
_A beloved son.'_

I placed the flowers in front of the gravestone, crouching down in front of it. "Hey." I murmured, staring at the name on the gravestone. "So this is the first time I've actually been here. It's been too painful before, I guess I just… I wasn't ready to say goodbye. Not to you, the real you, that is. I said goodbye to the demon months ago, told him to fuck off as I did so." I gave a short laugh, tears filling my eyes as I stared at the gravestone. "I miss you. I don't notice it most of the time, but when I'm alone, I sometimes remember how funny and happy you used to make me and it hurts so much I can barely breathe." I paused, wiping my eyes.

"A lot has changed since the night I lost you. I became a Slayer, I was tortured, I nearly died. Xander fell in love with a mummy for two days." I smiled. "You would have found that hilarious. Then Buffy and Cordelia nearly got sacrificed to a demon at a frat party." I thought back over what had happened over the past year, that would have made Jesse laugh. "A few weeks after we lost you, Xander almost got eaten by a giant preying mantis because he had the hots for her. And I turned into a hyena for a few days." I shook my head. "That was a weird experience. And do you remember that girl, Marcie? Well, you probably wouldn't but we once had a bitch about Cordelia together, and she turned invisible because no one payed any attention to her. These weird men-in-black guys came and took her away. God knows where she is now." I sighed. "A lot has changed since you left. And I mean, a lot." There was a short pause.

"There's a reason that I'm here and why it's now. I've met someone, someone new. Well, I met her ages ago, we both did. Amy, Amy Madison. She's… amazing." I smiled softly, thinking of the blonde witch. "She's hilarious and intelligent and beautiful and I care about her a lot. I love her and she loves me. But I can't be with her until I let go of you. So this is me saying goodbye. Some small part of me will always love you. But I can't hold onto a ghost anymore. I have to let go." A small breeze flew through the cemetery, lifting the ends of my hair and caressing my cheeks. I smiled.

"Thank you, Jesse." I murmured, standing up and walking out of the cemetery, making my way to the park, just as dusk was approaching.

~8~8~

I was sat on the bench where Amy and I had what was essentially our first date, watching the sky go from lilac to purple, getting darker by the minute. Soft footsteps approached and I turned around to see the blonde making her way over, sitting beside me on the bench.

"I was starting to think that you wasn't going to show." I murmured, and she smiled.

"Oh ye of little faith." She teased and I put an arm around her.

"I've missed you these past few days. They haven't been the same without you." I said and Amy nodded.

"I've felt the same. How did it go with Ford?" She asked and I relayed the events back, explaining what had happened and she winced.

"You were lucky to get out of there." She commented and I nodded.

"Believe me, doing that without Buffy's or your support was stressful. I will not be doing that again in a hurry." I murmured and she gave a laugh. "Speaking of, I managed to disappear a few objects again and I managed to create a glamour to hide a spot." I declared and Amy grinned.

"That's fantastic. I told you that you had magic!" She pointed out and I rolled my eyes, smirking.

"Oh yes, the infamous I-told-you-so, you must be so proud of yourself." I retorted and she laughed.

"Always so bitter."

"I'm not bitter!"

"She said bitterly, with a bitter expression." Amy teased and I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Maybe just a little bit." I sighed, looking at the blonde out of the corner of my eye. She wasn't sitting as close to me as she usually would, with my arm around her and her head resting on my shoulder. I missed her closeness. Strange how you don't realise what you miss until suddenly it isn't there anymore.

"Amy, about what happened the other day… I'm sorry that I ran out on you. But it's just that," I sighed, frowning. "Do you remember Jesse McNally?"

"He and you used to be a thing, right?" She questioned, eyes narrowing slightly and I nodded.

"Yeah. And then he was kidnapped by vampires, turned into one and tried to turn me." I explained briefly and Amy seemed to realise what I was saying.

"The last person you were with, who you trusted, tried to kill you." She murmured and I nodded.

"I didn't realise but… I hadn't actually let go. Not of the demon, but of Jesse himself. I was still carrying that around and it was only after we started going out that I realised. Memories have been cropping up, weird dreams along with them." I told her. "I don't think I'll be able to say it back. Not yet. But I do return your feelings, Amy and I want to be with you."

The blonde didn't say anything, simply moved closer so that she was snuggled up to my side, and my arm went around her.

"I love you." She murmured and instead of running off and abandoning the witch, I smiled moving down to press my lips to hers. In that moment, beneath the moon and the stars, I don't think I'd ever been happier. I should've known that it wouldn't last.

~8~8~

There was a demon, hiding in the bushes near the park. The demon could see the two girls but they could not see him, concealed as he was. The Slayer should have been able to sense him but her attention was occupied elsewhere, too busy focusing on the blonde girl, as they laughed and chatted, oblivious to the demon lurking nearby. As the pair got up, walking away from the park hand in hand, the demon stood up, a dagger inlaid with wood glittering in his hand.

Spike smirked from where he stood, watching the Slayer and her girlfriend leaving the park. He knew that every human and demon, every vampire and Slayer had a weakness.

And he had just found hers.


	33. The Dark Age: Part 1

**Author's Note: ****Hey so here's the next chapter! It's the holidays now, so hopefully I should have more time to write! I'm hoping to get Part Two of Dark Age out as quickly as I can but I'm unsure of whether to do What's My Line Part One and Two next or have a Christmas episode beforehand, as it is a week till Christmas. I'm leaving this one up to you, so let me know what you'd rather see!**

**Lacey Solane: I can neither confirm nor deny Spike's plans and actions that you have theorized but I will say that I hope to surprise you with the choices I make in the future. I'm sorry about the length, but hopefully this should make up for it! I'm glad you liked the Graveyard scene, and Cordelia is being nice, it's around halfway through season three when her parents lose all their money. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**DaBillmann: Like I said above, I can neither confirm nor deny that theory! The Graveyard scene was surprisingly easy to write and I loved writing it! I think that may be my favourite non-episode related scene that I've written throughout the entire story and I'm glad you liked it! I love writing Amy and Becky and I'm glad you thought so! This chapter also includes a lot of Becky/Amy. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**VampireLover17: I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm sorry that I made you cry! ... Or am I? I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Deathstroke Terminator: Thank you for your lovely words, I'm glad that this story has captured your attention and I hope that it continues to do so! Also, I think the comment about me being evil was supposed to be a compliment, so thank you...? I hope you like this chapter!**

**Hermitt: I'm glad that the foreshadowing has made you excited, I too am excited to see what the characters decide to do. I have a rough idea but sometimes it's fun to just type and see where the characters choose to take you! I felt like the new relationship with Amy would open up old wounds and I felt like Becky needed closure for Jesse, especially as it was something that was never touched upon in the show. I can assure you that the worst is certainly not over for Amy and Becky but I'm not going to say much more than that... After all: spoilers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_"Though this is all for you,_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth."_

~ Demons, Imagine Dragons.

Chapter Thirty-Three:  
The Dark Age: Part One.

Things had been busy since the incident with Ford and the bunker and Buffy and I were working together a bit more rather than her taking charge and dictating to me what we ought to do. There hadn't been any major attacks but where the vampiric and demonic activity was quiet before, things seemed to have gotten busier all of a sudden and I couldn't help but feel annoyed by it. I barely had any time to myself now, what with school work, training, working at the hairdressers, training, socialising, patrolling, learning magic and more training. With the appearance of Spike, Wesley had stepped up his training, wanting to make sure that I was able to fight well enough to defeat him. I think the entire 'killed two Slayers before' thing had really freaked him out. Granted, it hadn't exactly made me jump for joy when I found out but he was taking it to the extremes.

At that moment, Wesley and I were patrolling, the Watcher wanting to accompany me to observe my fighting skills. I think I remembered Giles doing something similar during the rising of the Anointed One last year, when Buffy was trying to date Owen.

"That fight went on for a bit longer than was truly necessary, but you got more hits in than he did, so I think we'd class that a success." Wesley commented and I rolled my eyes, giving a sarcastic bow.

"Happy to be of service." I retorted and the Watcher ignored me, sighing.

"Rebecca, this has to be done. If you are to have any hope of defeating Spike, without risk to yourself, then this is essential. To be able to train you properly, I need to know how you fight and thus what system of training will work best." Wesley explained and I nodded.

"Wesley, I know. I'm just messing with you." I murmured and the Watcher gave a shrug.

"Come on. I'm sure there are more vampires and demons lurking about the cemetery." He answered and I sighed, before following the Watcher.

It was a productive night for slaying; four vampires and three demons. It was not a productive night for me, in my opinion, despite Wesley arguing that a new training regime could be developed from tonight's patrol.

I arrived at the Bronze a bit later than initially anticipated, meeting Xander and Willow there. Amy had a lot of school work to do and Buffy was training with Giles in the library, so it was just the three of us tonight.

"So how did patrolling and training go?" Willow asked and I shrugged.

"Wesley thought it was useful. I thought it was annoying to be honest but hey, it's all part of the job." I gave a shrug and Xander frowned.

"I think that's the first time that I've heard you refer to slaying as a job." He commented and I paused, before nodding.

"I think it is. I've been hanging out with Buffy a lot lately." I shrugged.

"So how are you and the Buffster? You know after that argument you guys had?" He questioned and I frowned.

"I think we're doing okay. We're getting better, listening to one another a lot more now. So I think we're back to normal." I murmured and the pair nodded.

"That's good. At least the next thing that happens, you can go into it knowing that you've got Buffy fighting by your side." Willow commented and I gave a nod. The conversation turned to the upcoming holidays and our plans for them, and who we were planning on buying presents for. Willow, of course, was Jewish and so we only bought for each other when it came to birthdays. My new job at the hairdressers would mean that I'd be able to buy some pretty awesome presents for my friends and Amy, which I was looking forward to.

~8~8~

The next evening was a dual task for both Slayers and Watchers; the monthly supply of blood which was being delivered to the hospital. Buffy, Wesley and I were stood outside the hospital, awaiting the delivery and Giles. Wesley had brought a few weapons with him but we were relying on Giles bringing the majority, as he had said that he would. I had a stake in my boot as always, but I was missing my dagger. I'd left it in the bunker and had gone back a few days later but it wasn't there. I could only assume that Spike had taken it; something that I was rather annoyed about. Well, that was a lie. I wasn't annoyed; I was pissed.

"Don't be late." Buffy commented, quoting the Watcher from earlier. "Sheesh."

"There's a payphone there, you could give him a call." Wesley suggested and the blonde nodded, heading over towards it before stopping as a van pulled up outside the hospital.

The ER doctors exited the hospital as the man got out of the delivery truck, signing over the blood and getting the monthly supply. Buffy made a comment about ER doctors when something seemed to click with the three of us and I grabbed a stake from my boot, as Wesley handed one to Buffy, dropping the bag and holding one himself. A convertible pulled up beside the hospital doors and the three of us leapt quickly into action, keeping the vampires at bay. Wesley exchanged punches with one of the "doctors", barely keeping it away as I fought with the vampire driver, kicking him in the face as he got to his feet, joining me on the bonnet of the car, Buffy fighting with the other ER vampire. The driver aimed a punch to my face which I dodged, my first flying through the air, meeting his stomach and he stumbled but didn't fall. Instead he lashed out with a powerful roundhouse kick to my side causing me to fall, cursing as I sweeped the vampire's legs out from under him, the stake plunging down into his heart as he fell and he exploded to dust, as I got back to my feet. Buffy looked to be nearing the end of her fight, although she was struggling slightly and I chanced a glance over at Wesley, who didn't appear to be faring much better. In fact I could see the vampire's gap, about to bite my Watcher and I was just about to leap to his defence when another vampire joined the mix. However this one was friend not foe and I gave a small sigh of relief when Angel batted the vampire away from Wesley. The danger to my Watcher now out of the way, I gave a quick nod in Angel's direction before rushing to help the elder Slayer with the vampire, a kick to his groin area causing him to be almost incapacitated, and Buffy thrust the stake down into his heart. The vampire exploded into dust and the pair of us turned to the males; there was no vampire in sight, just a souled vampire helping a rather dishevelled Wesley to his feet.

Buffy greeted Angel when we walked over as I nudged Wesley in the ribs, gently.

"You alright? You took a bit of a pounding there." I asked and the Watcher shrugged.

"Wasn't anything major. It just appears that I am no better at fighting than when I was in the Watcher's Academy." He said and I gave a shrug.

"You were doing okay. Giles can't really fight that well either, you know." I murmured, ensuring that Buffy wasn't listening and Wesley smiled slightly, as we began to move slowly away from the hospital, Wesley picking up the bag full of weapons as he did.

"That does soften the blow a little. Speaking of, I wonder where he is."

Buffy appeared on his other side. "I was just wondering that myself. Angel's gonna give the blood supply to the hospital. I'm going to go check on Giles. Are you coming?"

I exchanged a quick glance with Wesley, before shaking my head. "Let me know how he is but I think I'm gonna do a quick patrol tonight." I told the blonde and she nodded, glancing at Wesley who shook his head, before rushing off to check on the elder Watcher.

"You don't have to take a patrol tonight if you don't want to." Wesley murmured and I grinned sheepishly.

"That was a sneaky lie. I want to make sure you get home but I didn't want to embarrass you in front of Buffy." I explained and Wesley rolled his eyes, but I could tell that he was rather touched, his lips turning up at the corners slightly.

"Well, thank you for your concern."

"I can't exactly be letting my Watcher get killed on the job, can I? I was under the impression that the Slayer is supposed to can it first." I teased but the joke seemed to fall flat, Wesley giving me an unimpressed look.

"That wasn't as funny as I thought it was." I murmured and Wesley sighed.

"Some things just can't be joked about, Rebecca." He said and I frowned.

"Well that isn't any fun at all." Wesley gave a small chuckle and I grinned triumphantly.

"Maybe they can." I pointed out and he nodded, conceding.

"I suppose it depends on the joke and the person." He agreed, as we walked through the streets of Sunnydale. It was rather busy for once, the town bustling, many of the shops already set for Christmas, despite it only being November and I had a sudden thought.

"Wesley, do you want me to get you a Christmas present?" I asked as we wandered through town and the Watcher coughed slightly, looking over at me in surprise.

"Were you planning on doing it?"

I gave a small shrug. "I wasn't sure of the protocol, of gift giving and receiving between Watcher and Slayer and so I didn't want to risk buying anything in case I was mistaken. But I have put some thought into it." I smirked. "Given by your shocked reaction, I'm assuming that you haven't."

"Well, I didn't expect you to buy for me or vice versa." Wesley explained, stuttering slightly and I laughed, shaking my head.

"It's okay, Wesley. You don't have to get me a present if you don't want to. I don't give to receive; I just like buying presents for people and with this new job at the hairdressers, I can."

"That's very sweet of you Rebecca, but maybe you should think about spending that money on yourself." Wesley suggested and I contemplated the idea for a while before shaking my head.

"Nope! Presents!" I declared and Wesley rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly.

"Alright. That's your choice then." He shrugged and I smiled.

"You act all tough and business-like, but you're really just a massive softie." I commented and Wesley gave me a sharp glance.

"Tell no one." He ordered and I mimed locking my mouth and throwing away the key, as Wesley smirked, eyes glinting behind his glasses. We chatted casually all the way back to his apartment, and he told me to call him if anything happened regarding Giles this evening and that he would call the elder Watcher in the morning to make sure that he was alright.

The walk home was quiet and I moseyed through the town, keeping an eye out for presents in the shop windows that I thought my friends would like. I had a rough idea of what to get them; some sort of fashion accessory for Cordelia, a new pair of shoes for Buffy, that I knew she had her eyes on, a comic for Jonathan, a spellbook and pendant for Amy and… I had absolutely no idea what to get for my brother. I was thinking some form of weapon, so that he could perhaps start helping me on patrols and so that I could start training him how to fight. The only trouble was that I wasn't sure if he'd be happy with a weapon, also the fact that I had no idea what type of weapon he'd like. Would he want a dagger, like mine? Or some other form of weaponry?

Christmas presents were hard.

~8~8~

Buffy called me the next morning, not long before Xander left for school on Saturday, explaining about what had happened with Giles the night before and that she was going to see Miss Calendar about him. I offered to go with her, calling Wesley beforehand to let him know. He said that there had been no answer at Giles', and that he would meet us at the library in an hour. I had called Amy last night to fill her in and I called her now, to tell her that we were going to Miss Calendar and she said that she'd be there soon. I was about to leave my room, when something started glowing in my drawer and I pulled out the Book, opening it curiously to where a sketch of an odd-looking symbol was drawn next to a sketch of Giles, the words _'Mark of Eyghon'_ written next to it and I frowned, stuffing the book into my bag and running out of the door, to the school.

I reached there just as Buffy did, and I followed the blonde into the school, telling her about the message from the Book as we walked and she nodded, as we made our way into the computer room. We exchanged brief 'hellos' with our friends before turning to Miss Calendar, Buffy explaining what had happened last night and then allowing me to take over and tell them about what had happened with the Book.

"So none of you have seen anything weird?" Buffy asked a few minutes later and the group shook their heads.

"No, he seemed perfectly normal yesterday when I saw him talking to the police." Cordelia piped up and I raised an eyebrow at her as Buffy stared incredulously.

"And you waited till now to tell us this because…?" The blonde trailed off dangerously but Cordelia either didn't notice the threat or chose to ignore it.

"I didn't think it was important." She shrugged and Xander looked at her with mock sympathy.

"We understand. It wasn't about you." I moved over to him, cuffing him around the head with a roll of the eyes as Miss Calendar asked why the police were there in the first place.

Cordelia's eyes brightened as she remembered. "Something about… a homicide." She gave another shrug as Buffy's eyes widened and she left the room, mentioning something about calling him and I followed her lead, planning on calling Wesley. I wondered why he never mentioned that Giles was talking to the police before remembering that Wesley wasn't in yesterday morning.

Buffy made for the office when a shadow passed through the upper part of the library and I frowned, exchanging glances with the blonde.

"Shall I go or you?" I asked and she contemplated it for a few seconds.

"You can. I'll call Giles." She said and I nodded, heading up to the higher levels of the library and walking through them, stake in my hand, looking around for the trespasser. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned just in time to see a man pushing over the bookshelf beside me and I dived out of the way, to avoid getting crushed by it before running after the man. I recognised him, and it took me a few seconds to realise that he was the one who ran the costume shop that caused us to turn into our costumes.

I practically dragged him out of the stacks, into the main area of the library as Buffy gave a shout that she was able to get in touch with Giles.

"Oh, is that Rupert?" The man questioned as we made our way down. He had a British accent, though had a slight change to it, compared to Giles' and Wesley's accents. "Tell him that his old friend Ethan Rayne says hello." He ordered and I rolled my eyes, walking over to the Slayer.

"How do you know Giles? And I haven't forgotten about those costumes you sold us." I told him and the man gave a shrug.

"Rupert and I go way back. But you looked great in those costumes."

"I don't care how freaking good we looked, you turned me into a pirate, my best friend into a damsel in distress and my girlfriend into a goddess and nearly got us killed!" I snapped as there was a crash and I spun around to see a person coming out of Giles' office, smashing right through the window and heading straight for the blonde Slayer, who hastily put the phone down. The man would probably have passed for human, if not for the greenish tint his skin had and the odd markings on his face; I couldn't figure out if they were scars and cuts or just markings. I made my way over to her, forgetting about Ethan as the demon made to attack her and she kicked him, before rolling over the counter, into the main area. I stood by her side as the demon made its way towards us and Buffy spotted the cage, as the others entered the room, followed closely by Wesley and Amy. At Buffy's shout to not let Ethan get away, Cordelia aimed a kick at his groin and the man went down, and I ran over to him, as Buffy locked the demon in the cage.

I dragged the man, Ethan, to his feet, ignoring his groans of pain and shoved him into one of the chairs on the table glaring at him as the others made their way inside.

"Wow. What'd I miss?" Amy questioned, the only one with a grin on her face and I couldn't help but smile back, moving away from the man to take her hand, filling her in.

"Wesley, do you know anything about the Mark of Eyghon?" I asked and he frowned slightly, shaking his head.

"The name sounds familiar but I can't remember off the top of my head. I think I know which volume it's in though." He answered. "Why?"

"We think it has something to do with what's going on now. Do you know where the volume is?" I asked and he nodded, rushing off into the depths of the library.

"Two Watchers." Ethan observed. "Which must mean there are two Slayers." He glanced at Buffy and I curiously.

"Okay. So you know about Watchers, Slayers and demons. And you know Rupert." I ticked off the things I'd listed on my fingers, glancing at the man. "Who exactly are you?"

Ethan just smiled. Cordelia and Xander were stood a few paces away from the cage, Miss Calendar stood on the other side as Wesley came back down the stairs, a number of books in his arms and he sat down on the opposite side of the table. Willow moved away from the cage, after observing the demon and went to Buffy's side.

"I'm not gonna get close enough to feel his pulse but… He looks dead." She murmured, looking disturbed.

"Except for the walking and attacking Buffy part." Xander commented and I nodded.

"He's dead. Sorry Philip. Really I am." Ethan said, but he didn't look very sorry; more resigned to the fact. There was a bang, the double doors to the library swinging open as Giles burst in. The Watcher looked rough; he had dark circles under his eyes, his jacket was half on and his shirt was hanging out, only done up about halfway.

"Is everyone alright?" He demanded.

"Super! I kicked a guy!" Cordelia declared, extremely proud of herself and I smirked.

"Yeah. I don't think he'll be able to have kids." I added on and Cordelia grinned smugly.

"We're okay." Miss Calendar told him, looking as though she was trying not to laugh at our comments.

"Deadguy here interrupted our tutorial." Xander paused, before leaning closer to the demon. "Been meaning to thank you for that." He commented but jumped back and away hastily as the demon lunged and growled at him, rattling the bars of the cage.

I released Amy's hand to pull my brother and Cordelia further away from the cage. "Don't antagonise the dead guy." I ordered before moving back to Amy's side, as Giles stared in horror at the demon.

"It can't be."

"Yes it can." Giles turned to Ethan, a dangerous glare in his eyes. "Hello Ripper." I frowned in confusion at the name that Ethan gave to the Watcher, raising an eyebrow curiously at Buffy, who looked as clueless as I was.

"I thought I told you to leave town." He murmured and Ethan shrugged.

"You did. I didn't." Giles began to approach him, as he mentioned something about a shop lease.

"Why did he call him Ripper?" Cordelia asked; her voice was quiet but it echoed throughout the library. Giles reached out and gripped Ethan by his hair, pulling him out of the chair.

"You should've left when I told you." He warned and my frown deepened, turning to a look of confusion to one of worry. I'd never seen this side of Giles before. None of us had. To be honest, I don't think any of us knew this side of Giles even existed.

Cordelia made a noise of realisation as Buffy called his name, clearly wanting answers. "You put these people in danger, the people I care about." He snapped but Ethan didn't appear to be backing down.

"If you cared so much about them, why didn't you leave town?" He retorted, pushing his arm away. "You've been having the dreams, I know. I have. We both know what's coming." Ethan said and I noticed Wesley trying to get my attention, moving to his side.

He showed me the passage that he'd found, and I read over it quickly, looking up as there was a crash, the demon breaking free of the cage and the door flew open, bashing into Miss Calendar and throwing her down to the floor, knocking her out. My brother moved Cordelia further away from the door, shielding her. My eyes quickly searched the room for Amy, spotting her lying down near to Miss Calendar. She must've been stood near to the computer teacher; when she fell, she knocked into Amy. I leapt over to the table, rushing over to her. She was unconscious, a cut on her forehead which was bleeding slightly and I used my sleeve to gently press against the cut, as Buffy fought the demon, which turned to slime, spreading out across the floor towards Miss Calendar, Amy, Giles and I.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Willow murmured, looking at the puddle.

"I'm gonna be in therapy till I'm thirty." Cordelia murmured, still being cradled by my brother, not that either of them had noticed.

"Where's Ethan?" Buffy demanded, running out of the library. "Where'd he go?" Her voice echoed down the corridor.

Amy began to stir, as did Miss Calendar and I helped the girl to her feet, moving my sleeve from her forehead and kissing her head.

"Amy, are you okay?" I murmured and the girl gave a nod, looking slightly dazed.

"I think so. My head hurts a bit." I led her over to the table, sitting her down where Ethan was sat previously, sitting myself on the table and Wesley came over, two ice packs in his hand and a damp cloth which he handed to me. I gently pressed it to Amy's head, wiping away the blood that had congealed there. I handed her the ice pack, as Wesley gave the other one to Miss Calendar.

"This is what happens when you have school on Saturday." Cordelia murmured and I gave a small smile, as Amy gave a weak chuckle at the brunette's words, my brother looking over at her incredulously.

"How do you feel?" I asked the blonde after a while, my free hand entwined with hers as she held the ice pack to her head.

"Better." She murmured as Giles and Miss Calendar sat down nearby, Giles having a similar conversation with the teacher.

"You'll be okay. I won't let anything hurt you." I promised and Amy gave a content sigh, a soft smile on her face.

"I know. I trust you." She murmured, resting her head against my chest, as I pressed another kiss to her head.

Buffy's heels click-clacked against the floor, signifying her return and I glanced up as she entered the library alone.

"I lost Ethan." She declared, which was rather obvious given her solitary entrance but I didn't say anything. The blonde was clearly pissed off as it was. "Giles, what's going on?"

"Yes, I think I'd quite like to know that as well." I murmured; my voice may have been quiet but it carried throughout the library and my glare was directed at Giles, one arm wrapped protectively around Amy's shoulders.

"It's complicated and quite frankly, it's private." My blood boiled at his words, Amy's small groan of pain proving to me what his "private" issues had caused.

"It was private, until it decided to attack us, and harm one of our own. Now it's our business, not just yours." I pointed out and Giles glanced at Amy with an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry." He directed to the witch who didn't respond. She didn't glare but she didn't say anything either, just stared at the Watcher coolly. "It is still a private matter and none of your business."

"I don't care from private! I care from dead guys attacking us. I care from you lost weekending in your apartment." Buffy pointed out and Giles frowned.

"I wasn't…" He stopped, sighing. "I was just trying to find a solution." He murmured quietly and Buffy's frown only grew.

"Giles, share! What is the Mark of Eyghon?" She demanded and Giles' head snapped up to glare at her but Wesley started talking before he did.

"Eyghon, also called the Sleepwalker, can only exist in this reality by possessing an unconscious host-" He was cut off as Giles spun around, slamming the book shut and cutting off what Wesley was saying, glaring furiously.

"This is not your battle! And as the senior Watcher, I am telling you all unequivocally to stay out of it!" He shouted, and I stared at him in shock. I had never heard Giles speak like that to anyone, let alone us. "I have to get Jenny home." The pair got to their feet, walking out of the library and I frowned at the Watcher's retreating back.

Giles had left an uncomfortable silence behind and no one was sure how to break it. Well, except for me of course.

"Well. Who wants to find out what the Mark of Eyghon is?"


	34. The Dark Age: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey so a much quicker update once again! It turns out that having no school means more time for writing! Who knew? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, thanks to everyone who follows, favourites and reviews! So I've decided that I'm going to do a "Christmas-Themed" episode which I hope you'll all enjoy! It does relate to the plot and isn't just a simple filler, which I know a lot of you were worried about so don't worry! Anyway, hopefully I should have that posted soon and after that, it will be What's My Line and then Surprise/Innocence which should be a barrel of laughs... Well, for me anyway! **

**Hermitt: I'm glad you liked it and I hope this one doesn't disappoint! I hope the Christmas episode doesn't feel too jarring from the natural plot but I hope you like what I decide to do with it! I'm looking forward to the Angelus storyline, I have so much planned! And I can say that it won't just be poor poor Buffy, it might also be poor poor Becky as well! But you'll have to wait and see of course! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Lacey Solane: I'm glad you liked it and I didn't really do anything specific, just the way I normally wrote it! Maybe my writing skills are improving! :P I love writing Wesley-Becky scenes so I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yes, Wesley's character is more ATS than BTVS but he's a better character and easier to write that way. Besides, I think that if Wesley came in Season Two, with a not-fired Giles then, this is what I imagine he'd be like. And yes, that is a terrible thought! XD I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DaBillmann: I'm glad you liked it, and yeah, it's similar to myself as well. All I ever do is spend money on my friend's for Christmas and Birthdays; usually, I try to avoid giving my characters aspects of myself but I felt that Rebecca would probably do that anyway so I thought "why not?" Well, you'll find out in this chapter who Eyghon possessed! I didn't feel very sorry for Giles either, when writing the last chapter or this one lol. That's what happens when you mess with dark magic! :P I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**  
**The Dark Age: Part Two.**

Buffy gave me an amused glance before turning to Wesley, one eyebrow raised at him.

"Are you still going to help us?" She asked and I frowned in confusion, glancing over at Wesley who looked rather bewildered.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He threw the question back at her and she gave a shrug.

"Giles did say that we all had to stay out of it. I simply wondered if that meant you would not join in but never mind." I nodded at her words, understanding her reasoning. Wesley could, on occasion be a stickler for the rules and thus, I could understand why Buffy might have thought that he wouldn't obey a direct order from Giles.

"Giles may try and impose his authority upon me but I am neither his Slayer nor the 'Junior' Watcher as he perceives me to be. The order he just issued only applies to Buffy and the other children, if they so wish to follow it." Wesley explained and Buffy gave a scoff.

"Yeah, like there was any chance of that order being obeyed." She muttered sarcastically and Wesley smirked as the Slayer turned to the others.

"We have work to do. Xander, how do you feel about searching through Giles' personal files?"

"I feel pretty good about it. Does that make me a sociopath?" He gave a shrug, muttering "nah" before heading off into the Watchers' office as I smirked.

"Wesley, continue with the research of Eyghon. Find out if that passage has any information that may link to why Giles is suddenly involved. Willow, you can help him if you'd like." I said and the red-head jumped off the counter, making her way over to the table. Cordelia jumped down a few seconds later, grinning and Buffy stared blankly at her in confusion.

"What about me? I care about Giles." She explained but when told to go help Xander, she looked as though she was about to argue.

"Cordy, you help Xander and I'll do your hair for free next time." I shouted over and she nodded, heading into the office. I couldn't help but smirk at the groan from my brother, turning my gaze towards the blonde Slayer.

"Buffy, what do you want me to do?" I questioned and she looked over at me, glancing quickly at Amy who was still resting her head on my arm.

"I think you should get Amy home. She's not exactly in the best state." Buffy commented but she sat up, shaking her head.

"I'm okay. Can you pass me my bag, please?" She directed the question towards me and I went over to it, handing it to her.

Amy took out one of her smaller spellbooks, handing it to me and a mixture of herbs and a small candle. "It's a standard healing spell, designed to heal small wounds and head injuries." She murmured, flicking through the book to the correct page.

"Can you do it?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I can but I'm not going to. You are." She said and I frowned.

"Amy, I'm not sure that I can. I'm getting better but I don't think I'm at your level yet. I don't want to take the risk that I'll do it wrong." I protested but she put a hand on my arm, smiling softly.

"Did you forget what I said? I trust you." She murmured, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to my lips which I gladly returned.

"Okay. But if your head explodes, it's your fault." I teased and she gave a bell-like laugh, rolling her eyes.

"Rebecca, are you sure?" He commented as he and Willow looked through the volumes, looking for more references to the Mark of Eyghon.

"I'll be okay." I nodded, before moving to help Amy set-up the spell. It was a rather simple spell, involving candles, herbs and a simple incantation, calling on the goddess Epona. She was apparently a "moon goddess," whatever the hell that was and was the goddess of magic, and some other crap. I didn't really understand a lot of the goddess and gods stuff to do with the magicks but Amy had promised to explain them to me at a later date.

The herbs were burned, creating an incense atmosphere and smoke, from where Amy and I sat on the library floor, in the stacks. I took a stick of the incense, waving it around the area and murmuring the incantation.

_"Oh Goddess Epona, heal this wound inflicted, allow your energies to flow into it and leave behind no pain or scar."_

There was a pale light which encompassed the witch and she gave a short, small gasp and I watched with rapt attention as the wound on her head closed up, leaving behind smooth skin and a small amount of dried blood. The light faded and Amy reached out to steady me as I gave a lurch forward. The spell may have only been small but it was a lot stronger than anything I'd done so far, and thus I felt rather weak, a lot of my energy being taken up by the spell.

"Hey, easy." Amy placed a hand on my arm, helping me to my feet as Wesley made his way over to the pair of us, packing up the ingredients whilst Amy and I sat back down at the table.

"We found out some interesting things about the Mark of Eyghon." Willow stated as the pair of us sat back down. Amy stiffened next to me and a weird look passed across her face but when I glanced curiously over at her, she looked fine, smiling warmly at me. I gave a slight shake of the head; chances are, she was just rather scared. This was the first time that she'd been properly injured during a Slayer incident. I took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze and she smiled gratefully at me.

"What'd you guys find?" I asked, as Wesley sat back down, placing Amy's things to the side of the table.

"Eyghon, also called the Sleepwalker can only exist in this reality by possessing an unconscious host. Temporary possession imbues the host with a euphoric feeling of power." Wesley read out from one of the volumes a Cordelia and Xander joined, my brother sitting on the table and Cordelia slouched in a chair a few feet away from the table whilst Buffy was sat on my other side.

"What about non-temporary?"

"Unless the proper rituals are observed, the possession is permanent and Eyghon will be born from within the host."

"I'm guessing eww!" Cordelia exclaimed, a look of disgust on her face and I smirked at her attitude as Willow took the book from Wesley, glancing over the passage.

"Wait. Hey, listen. Once called, Eyghon can also take possession of the dead, but its demonic energy soon disintegrates the host, and it must jump to the nearest dead or unconscious person to continue living." Willow explained and Buffy frowned, as my brain raced on ahead.

"I still don't get what this has to do with Giles."

Willow gave a shrug. "I don't know about Giles. but ancient sects used to induce possession for bacchanals and orgies." She explained and I grimaced.

"Okay! Giles and orgies in the same sentence. I could've lived without that one." Xander commented and I couldn't help but smirk at Cordelia's disgusted facial expression, before something clicked in my head.

"Hold on. The dead guy disintegrated." I pointed out and Cordelia sat up a bit straighter, as Amy's hand tensed in mine. I glanced over at her but she didn't look tense, simply smiled at me.

"So the demon's gone. There was no one dead to jump into." She paused as none of the rest of us looked as happy as she did. "I mean, we're all not dead, right?"

"No, no one dead." Buffy stated.

"But two people unconscious." Xander finished her thought and every gaze turned to Amy warily. The blonde looked surprised for a moment before she grinned; but it wasn't a nice grin, the grin she usually gave me to reassure me that everything was okay. No, this grin was taunting and sinister, seeming to take up her entire face and her face morphed into the demonic guise of Eyghon.

"Impressive." The demon murmured, standing up as the rest of us shot to our feet, making sure to keep our distance. "I wasn't expecting any of you to discover me that quickly."

"Give her back." I ordered and the demon gave Amy's bell-like laugh. It made my skin crawl, to know that this _thing_ had taken over my girlfriend, was using her body and her face, even her _voice_. The demon was circling the library, making sure to keep away from the rest of us, not that we were making any specific moves to go near it.

"No." The demon answered and I made to move forward, but someone grabbed my arm, preventing me from moving towards her.

"What do you want with Giles?" The demon's attention was grabbed by Buffy and it smirked.

"Why don't you find out? Three down, two to go. Be seeing you." The demon laughed and before any of us could stop it, Eyghon had darted for the Watchers' office. Buffy followed, after a moment's pause but a shout from Wesley and the sound of something being thrown and hitting the wall caused the blonde came walking back out, looking annoyed.

"Amy's gone. I need to get to Giles before she does, we need to know what's happened and why this demon has it out for him. And how to stop it." She murmured darkly before making her way to my side, tapping my arm. I glanced up at her, not even hearing the question that she'd asked.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you coming with me? To Giles'?" She asked and I nodded determinedly.

"Yeah. I want to know what the fuck has happened to my girlfriend and how we get her back."

~8~8~

The pair of us ran to Giles' house, not saying a word. My thoughts were running a mile per minute, unsure of how to deal with what had happened. I was praying that Amy would be okay, that this demon wouldn't take her away but without knowing enough about the demon itself, I could make no guarantee or promise to myself. The image of Amy's body, broken and damaged kept playing inside my head and I couldn't avoid the panic that rose up inside of me as I pushed my legs harder, pelting through the streets of Sunnydale. I made it to the Watcher's house a good few minutes before Buffy, pounding on the door.

It opened just as Buffy reached us, and I didn't bother with an invitation, barging straight into his flat, ignoring the shouts of indignation from Giles and Miss Calendar.

"Eyghon possessed Amy." I didn't sugar coat the fact, rage and worry pooling in my stomach. Giles gave a small and shocked sigh, as Miss Calendar clapped a hand to her mouth to hide her gasp. The pair sat down on the sofa, Buffy sat nearby but I didn't sit, only moved so that I could see them clearly.

"Oh god, Amy." Giles murmured, a look of shock plastered on his face but I couldn't feel sorry for him. Not after what he'd said in the library and the way he'd treated us.

"Yes, Amy. My girlfriend has been possessed by the very demon that you ordered us to keep away from! Now how the fuck do I stop it?" I demanded, as Giles' head fell into his hands.

"Oh god, what have I done?" He muttered and Buffy crouched down in front of him as Miss Calendar comforted him.

"Talk to me. Giles you're scaring me." The blonde murmured; a few hours ago, I'm sure the Watcher's behaviour would have worried me as well but I couldn't bring myself to care at present.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be Giles. Come on, we fight monsters. This is what we do. They show up, they scare us, we beat them up and they go away. This isn't any different!" Buffy exclaimed, trying to convince the older Watcher, as I paced nearby, the agitation stopping me from being able to sit still.

"It is different." Giles declared.

"Because you don't know how to stop it?"

"Because I created it!" Giles snapped and I stopped pacing, turning to stare at him incredulously. The idea was incomprehensible, that someone like Giles, rule-abiding, tweed-wearing Giles had created a demon as horrific and terrible as Eyghon. After a few seconds, the shock wore off and my anger and worry returned, full force.

"You created it?" I demanded and Giles glanced up at me guiltily, before avoiding my gaze and gesturing to the chair behind me. I made no move to sit down but Buffy glared and I sighed but obliged, perching down onto the armchair.

Giles took us through his tale; about how he was training to be a Watcher and that he hated every moment of it and his descent into dark magic. He and Ethan discovered Eyghon but they couldn't control it; it resulted in one of their group dying and now, the demon had returned to finish them all off. And it was using Amy's body to do it.

"It said three down, two to go." I murmured and Giles gave a nod.

"Then it's going after Ethan." Buffy got to her feet, locking eyes with me and I nodded, as we began to slowly make our way towards the door. "We'd best beat it there."

Giles went to get up but Miss Calendar put a hand on his shoulder as I stared pointedly at her. "Giles, this isn't something you should be a part of this time. I'm sorry." I murmured and he sighed, before sitting back down.

"I don't know how to stop it without killing Amy." He whispered but the words echoed throughout the small apartment and my gaze sharpened, becoming darker. Buffy took a hold of my hand, as though to show that she was there but I shrugged my hand out of hers, not wanting the offered comfort.

"We've got the guys and Wesley working on it. We'll try to contain it until we figure something out." Buffy murmured, and I began to move towards the door, Buffy at my heels but he called our names and we turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything, simply nodded curtly as Buffy murmured "I know" before we left the flat.

Buffy grabbed my arm as we left the apartment, spinning me around to face her. "Becky, maybe you should go back to the library." She suggested and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, maybe this fight isn't the best place for you to be. I don't want you getting hurt." She explained and I stared at her incredulously.

"I am not leaving you to face Eyghon alone." I promised but she shook her head.

"Becky, Eyghon isn't what I'm worried about, it's you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"If we can't get Eyghon out of Amy, then we both know what this means. Giles said it himself. Amy won't be able to survive." Buffy emphasised and I shook my head.

"We're not having this conversation." I snapped, beginning to walk off but the Slayer took a hold of my arm, stopping me.

"Amy wouldn't want that fate!" Buffy cried but I slapped her arm off mine.

"How the hell would you know?" I screamed. "You haven't even _tried_ to get to know her, you don't know anything about her!"

Buffy's gaze hardened for a second before she sighed, face softening. "I know that she wouldn't want a demon trapped inside her. Becky, if it comes down to it, if we can't get Eyghon out-"

"I'll do it." Buffy's eyebrows raised at my words. My hands were shaking, my palms sweating but my voice was steady. "If I have to, I'll kill her."

~8~8~

Ethan's shop looked deserted when the pair of us wandered in, glancing around the store apprehensively. There were a numerous amount of mannequins stood around the shop, one with it's arms missing and another which had a very prominent bulge. I glanced away, suppressing an awkward shudder; there really was no need for plastic mannequins to have plastic dicks after all.

"Ethan?" Buffy called, as she swung the door shut behind us. "Giles told us everything." There was still no sign of movement and so the blonde tried again, as we moved further into the shop. "Look, it's coming for you."

"And you both came to protect me, I'm touched." He mocked and I spun round to see him emerging from behind one of the mannequins.

"Don't worry, it's nothing personal. To protect Giles, I have to protect you." Buffy stated bluntly. I didn't say anything, although I certainly didn't share her sentiment. I did care about Giles, of course I did, but right now, he was not my priority. Finding and saving Amy was.

"How does Ripper inspire such goodness?"

"Cause he's Giles."

"And I'm not." Ethan gave a shrug. "Still, lucky me."

Buffy smiled sarcastically, making a noise of agreement. "Lucky you." The disdain in her voice was easy to pick up on but Ethan simply looked amused. His gaze turned to me, one eyebrow raised.

"What about you?" You seemed full of fire earlier." He commented and I glared.

"That was before Eyghon decided to take possession of my girlfriend. Excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy." I snapped and Ethan looked mildly surprised before giving a shrug.

"Well, we can't run. Eyghon will find us." He raised his arm slightly, showing the pair of us the tattoo, the same one that was in the Book. "This mark's like a homing beacon."

"Good. The sooner Eyghon gets here, the sooner I can get my girlfriend back." I answered and Ethan rolled his eyes at me.

"If Eyghon has taken possession of this girl, then it's unlikely you'll ever get her back." Ethan stated. I wasn't even sure how it happened; one second he was there, the next there was a resounding SLAP echoing through the room, my hand stung and his head had snapped to the side, a very red hand print marking his cheek.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion." I hissed and he looked shocked and a little wary for a few seconds, before he laughed. "Besides, running doesn't suit my style."

"Aren't we manly?" Ethan taunted and I glared.

"Two of us are." Buffy retorted, glancing worriedly over at me but I didn't move. "You're gonna hide till it's over."

"Excellent plan."

"Is there a way in through the back?" The blonde Slayer asked and Ethan glanced behind at the back room.

"Uh, there's a back door. It's locked. I think it's solid."

"We'll set up there. Let's go." Buffy waited for Ethan to move forward into the room but he held his arm out to indicate the pair of us should go through instead. I glanced over at Buffy, who gave a shrug and I began to walk forwards, the Slayer and Ethan following. There was a crash and I was thrown towards the floor by something falling on top of me. Or rather, some_one_ falling on top of me. Buffy was clearly knocked out for the count and I quick glance upwards gave me the how; Ethan Rayne was holding the arm of a mannequin, clearly having been used to hit her around the head. I jumped to my feet, fists up as he swung the mannequin again. I deflected it with a hit, aiming a kick at his groin but he moved to the side and I stumbled over the unconscious body of the Slayer. The stumble gave Ethan an opening and he swung the arm a second time; it hit target and I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head before everything went black.

~8~8~

The worst thing about waking up from being knocked out: the pain. God, my head was _throbbing_. The second thing: well, let's just say that being tied down to a table is not the most comfortable place to wake up.

I think I had a small panic attack when I realised that I couldn't move my hands, thinking that I was back in the warehouse but the memory of what had happened came rushing back and I glanced over to see Buffy tied to a chair nearby, looking unharmed but pissed off.

"You know, I thought Slayers would have harder heads." Someone commented and I glanced to my other side to see Ethan sat beside the table I was tied to, looking pensive. There were a number of different objects and instruments beside him, none of which looked very friendly and I certainly wasn't eager to discover what any of them did.

"Yeah and I thought British people were supposed to be perfect gentlemen so I guess we're both disappointed." I spat and Buffy hid a smirk, as Ethan grinned.

"Y'know, I hope you're not taking this personally, Becky. I actually quite like you. It's just that I like myself a lot more. If you think of it karmically, this is, this is really big for your soul." I struggled with the rope, trying desperately to free my hands but nothing seemed to be working. I didn't quite understand what he was going to do, but it didn't sound good. "You know, taking my place with the demon, giving so that others may live." The tattoo! He was going to make the demon come after me, by giving me the tattoo and removing his own. That bastard!

"You don't tire of hearing yourself talk, do you?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"What if she kills you? Will that blow the whole karma thing?" Buffy asked, just after I did but Ethan didn't look fazed or worried, just kept smirking. I couldn't wait to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"Sweet children." He taunted, before grabbing the ink and the needle, standing up so he was leaning over me. "Now this may sting a little just at first. But don't worry, that'll go away once the searing pain kicks in." I tried harder to get out of the rope binding my hands but it had been done well; unfortunately. I could see Buffy struggling with the ropes tying her to the chair as well, to no avail.

"You can go ahead and scream if you like." Ethan taunted and I gritted my teeth in fury.

"I have gone through more pain than you can imagine, I doubt a tattoo will be that fucking bad!" I snapped, as Ethan chuckled darkly, before starting to tattoo the back of my neck.

It certainly wasn't as bad; but it _was_ painful. The area felt like it was burning and I gritted my teeth, nails biting down into my palm to alleviate the pain somewhat. I didn't scream but there were a few moans and whines, when the pain seemed to elevate and get worse. It didn't take as long as I thought it would and for the most part, after the initial pain, it seemed to fade and turn into a dull ache.

"Hmm. I think I missed my calling as an artist." He contemplated, clearly staring at the tattoo and I rolled my eyes, aiming to kick him but he moved out of the way, laughing at my attempt.

"Ethan, listen to me. This is a bad idea. You're dealing with something very dangerous." Buffy tried to convince the man but he simply ignored her, rolling up his left sleeve.

"But it will get Eyghon off my scent." He pointed out, picking up another bottle off the small table. I tensed, drawing in a sharp breath but he shook his head. "Relax. I'm finished with you. This is for me." I moved my hands again, and nearly gasped aloud when the rope scraped against an exposed screw under the table and I began to scrape the rope against it. It may have been tied well but the rope itself wasn't brilliant and so it shouldn't take long to get through the rope. Ethan poured the acid onto his own tattoo, trying desperately not to scream himself and I felt a grim sort of satisfaction at knowing that his pain was probably worse than what I had just suffered. Of course that disappeared when his tattoo did, the acid washing away the ink and I cursed loudly. He really had left me to take his place with the demon.

"Bastard." I muttered, as he bandaged his arm.

"Well, I hate to mutilate and run but…" Ethan didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as a green glow was visible through the door, Amy's silhouette clearly discernible. I moved the rope quicker, almost through as Amy stepped in. The transformation had accelerated, her face taking on more of the demon's looks and I recoiled, remembering my promise to the Slayer.

"It's your time." Eyghon had even taken her voice; it was no longer sweet and slightly girly. The voice of Eyghon was deep and clearly male. Nothing like Amy's. Eyghon began to approach Ethan, but paused, sniffing him. It must've realised that he no longer had the mark and thrust him aside. The rope broke in half just as Eyghon's eyes glowed yellow and I rolled off the table, onto the floor as Eyghon leaped across the table. I kicked the table up and threw it at the demon, knocking her to the floor as I raced over to Buffy, undoing the ropes just as Eyghon rammed the table into my shoulder, causing me to cry out in pain. I spun round, grabbing the table and pushing it further backwards, away from me as Buffy finished undoing the ties, helping me to push away the table as Giles burst through the door.

"Eyghon! Take me." He shouted, standing near the doorway, an open target and easy victim for the demon. Eyghon moved away from the pair of us, throwing the table and advancing on Giles, as he instructed us to leave. Buffy sprung into action after a few seconds, whilst I cradled my bruised shoulder, getting in between the demon and Giles.

However, either Eyghon had tapped into Amy's magic, or was simply very powerful, the demon raised it's arm and sent Buffy flying into a pile of boxes and I gritted my teeth, getting to my feet as Eyghon pulled Giles to the floor and I lunged at the demon, knocking her over but it swung its arm and sent me flying onto the floor, knocking over the tattoo equipment that Ethan had used. Angel ran into the shop, dragging Eyghon away from Giles, and beginning to choke the demon as I got shakily to my feet. Willow, Wesley, Xander and Cordelia ran in a few seconds later, Wesley coming over to my side as Angel continued to choke Amy and I went to move to her aid, Wesley's grip on my arm tightening.

"He's gonna kill her." I cried but Wesley didn't release my arm.

"No! Trust me! This is gonna work!" Willow argued but she didn't look convinced, simply wary, helping Giles' to his feet. I couldn't take my eyes off the souled vampire, yet hating the sight of his hands wrapped around my girlfriend's throat. Then something changed and Angel let go of Amy, the blonde falling to the floor, all resemblance to Eyghon having disappeared. I couldn't bring myself to even glance over at Angel, dropping to the floor to be beside Amy. I gently reached out to brush a stray hair behind her ears, unsure of how she would react but I was spared the uncertainty as she pulled me closer, burying her head in my coat, soft sobs wracking her body as I stroked her hair comfortingly, pressing a kiss to her head every now and again, letting her know that I was there.

I didn't bother checking with the others to find out what happened, or to hear apologies from Giles about what had happened. I knew that was definitely not what Amy needed right now. I helped the blonde to her feet, supporting her as she leaned on me.

"Becky, can you take me home please?" She murmured, looking up at me and my heart nearly broke at the sight. I'd never seen her look so sad; her blue eyes, normally so full of life and mirth, were dull and wide, pleading. I nodded, pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

"Of course."

I glanced over at Buffy, nodding once and she smiled softly. It didn't take long for me to get Amy back to hers. She was so dead on her feet that I ended up carrying her home, to very little complaint and once I set her down on her doorstep I was struck with the realisation that she was okay. I pulled her into a tight hug, pressing my lips to hers and she gladly reciprocated, breathless when I pulled away and I was relieved to see that some of the colour and sparkle had returned to her eyes, pale cheeks flushed slightly.

"What was that all about?" She asked and I smiled softly.

"I just realized that you're here. God, Amy, I thought I lost you today. I didn't know if I'd ever get you back." I confessed, as she opened her door and she pulled me inside, my lips meeting hers a second time.

"Well, you have." She grinned, before sighing, looking around her house. It was dark and felt empty, silent. "My dad's out of town and I don't think I'm ready to be on my own yet." She murmured, glancing down in shame and I frowned slightly, lifting her chin up, blue eyes meeting dark brown.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll stay with you."

I slept beside Amy that night, the blonde snuggled in my arms as I kept the nightmares away.


	35. Christmas In Sunnydale

**Author's Note:**** Hey so it's CHRISTMAS! Thank you for reviewing, favouriting and following! No matter your religion, region or beliefs, I hope you all have a fantastic time and enjoy the holidays! Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays, depending on which you prefer!**

**Hermitt: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I loved writing the ending too! Fluff is one of my favourite things to write, almost as fun as angst and I put the couple through a lot during that episode and so I thought that they deserved some love! This is indeed the Christmas chapter and I hope you enjoy it! It has a relation to the future plot and I hope you like it! It's another quick update as well! I hope you enjoy it and either merry christmas or happy holidays!**

**DaBillmann: Haha, I tried my best to keep it ambiguous! Maybe I'm just very see through? Who knows! It wasn't one of my favourites either, so I'm glad you liked the changes I made! I think she was very close to doing so; if Amy had been seriously hurt, I'm sure she would've done! I loved writing the ending too; dark angst followed by fluff is one of my favourite things and I imagine that they both kept away the nightmares. Hehe, What's My Line should be very interesting... Merry Christmas!**

* * *

_"It's the season for love and understanding,  
Merry Christmas everyone."_

~ Merry Christmas Everyone, Shakin' Stevens.

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**  
**Christmas In Sunnydale.**

Christmas approached quicker than anyone realised and before anyone could even blink, it was the 23rd of December, Christmas Eve Eve. Things between Amy and I were going strong, the incident with Eyghon bringing us closer. Giles had apologised to Amy and I, the blonde forgiving him quicker than I did. I was struggling to get over the betrayal of trust and how it could have killed Amy. It was Wesley in the end who got me to forgive Giles; he'd pointed out that everyone in their youth does stupid things and sometimes they come back to haunt you but that's no reason to be hissy with someone for something they can no longer change. I apologised to the Watcher later that day, who was very gracious about it to my relief.

I had bought all of my presents and our little group had decided to have our own little "Christmas" on the morning of Christmas Eve. It wouldn't include a proper Christmas dinner but there would be snacks, and we were going to be exchanging presents and just hang out. Christmas was a time to hang out with family and god knows that Xander and I didn't want to hang out with ours.

Willow, Xander and I had broken the tradition of a lifetime and had decided to buy each other Christmas presents, after realising how much bigger our group had gotten; Amy had bought a present for the red-head, as had Buffy and so after a quick discussion, we'd agreed that we'd buy for one another.

I was looking forward to our little Christmas tomorrow but at this moment in time, I was walking Amy home. Since that night, it had become commonplace for me to spend the night at hers, sleeping beside her, especially since her father was rarely home. He was often away on business, leaving her alone and since my parents never really noticed if I was even in the house or not, it meant that I could stay at hers when she wanted me to.

"My dad's home for Christmas." Amy murmured as we reached her driveway and I nodded.

"I suppose then I'll see you tomorrow, at Giles'." I said and the blonde nodded.

"Yes, you will." She grinned, pressing a quick kiss to my lips before walking up her driveway. I waved at her, before beginning to walk down the street to my own place. I'd barely made it to the next house before there was a muffled scream and I spun round to see Amy being dragged away by two vampires and I frowned, running to her aid but a very familiar vampire blocked my path, grinning.

"Spike." I spat, glaring viciously at him. "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Just a little test. Think of it as a Christmas present."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm _really_ not in the mood for riddles." I snapped, taking my stake out of my boot and holding it up. Spike put his hands up in surrender, smirking.

"Easy, Slayer. Stake me and you won't get the witch back." He pointed out and I frowned, but lowered the stake. How did he know about her powers?

"What do you want?"

"Let's think of it as a little test. Everything has a weakness, something that they'd fight for. Yours is your girlfriend." Spike pointed out.

"And yours is Drusilla." I retorted but Spike didn't look worried by the warning; on the contrary, he looked amused.

"True. But this isn't about her. This is about you and how far you'll go to save the witch." Spike explained and I frowned, pushing down the worry and fear that had begun to crawl up.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"There's a demon known as Krampus." Spike began and I frowned; the name sounded familiar.

"The anti-Santa?" I questioned and Spike grinned.

"Good, you know the tale. Anyway, rumour has it that he's in town. You defeat him, bring me his head and you can get your girlfriend back."

I frowned. It seemed too easy. "That doesn't sound so hard. What's the catch?"

He chuckled. "Glad to see you're on the ball. The catch is, you have to do it alone. No help from the other Slayer, or your Watchers. You do, and I'll kill the witch."

I couldn't stop the worry that rose up inside of me but I swallowed it down, nodding determinedly. "Alright. I assume there's a time limit?"

Spike nodded. "You have until midnight." I paled, heart racing. It was only just eight o'clock now, which meant that I had four hours. Four hours to find this demon and kill it. I paused, taking a deep breath and exhaling it, staring at the vampire. He was stood a few paces in front of me, eyebrows raised, head cocked curiously to one side, studying me.

I nodded. "I'll do it. A meeting point?"

"The warehouse. Same place as before. I trust you remember it?" He smirked and I returned it with one of my own.

"Why how could I forget?" I wasn't a fool; I knew that as soon as I stepped through the door, he'd either kill me or try to. I needed a plan.

"Good luck, Slayer." He grinned, before disappearing into the shadows, and I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

What was I going to do?

~8~8~

The library was surprisingly easy for me to get into. It turns out that the office window wasn't locked over Christmas and the school alarm apparently didn't cover the library. I frowned as I looked around the vast amount of books that were spread out; I didn't know where to start looking and I didn't have time to search through all of them, especially by myself. I didn't have the Book either, so I couldn't even ask that for help. It was at home and there'd be too many questions from Xander if I went to get it, that I couldn't answer. Then he'd want to drag the others into it and Amy would die. I had no doubt that Spike would stay true to his word if I so much as tried to get their help. I glanced over at the computer, deciding that was my best chance of finding information on Krampus. I knew part of the legend, but I needed details on the creature itself. It's weaknesses, strengths, where it would like to hide out. I can't very well destroy this thing if I don't know where it is.

The computer search turned up very little, except for what I already knew and I sighed, shutting it down and heading for the weapons cupboard. I wasn't sure what to do and I'd already wasted nearly an hour. I had three hours and fifteen minutes left to kill this thing. I placed a crossbow and arrows into a bag, as well as stakes and a large dagger. It wasn't as nice as mine but it was bigger and it looked more powerful. There was a case next to it and I sheathed the weapon, attaching it to my belt and hoisting the bag onto my shoulder and leaving the library.

I remembered at the beginning of the summer, Angel mentioning the different demon bars around Sunnydale. I had never visited them but he mentioned that one place, Willy's, was good to go to if one needed information about demons. The guy was human but he ran a bar for demons and he was spineless, easily manipulated. Spike had said that I couldn't have help from Buffy or the Watchers. He never said anything about anyone else.

I found the place with ease, stalking in the door. The bar hadn't closed yet of course, it still only being early and the demons and vampires that were in there stopped talking as they stared at me. Some growled and others stood but I glared at them.

"You leave me and I'll leave you. I'm not here for a fight." I said and one of them scoffed.

"Sure. Says the Slayer who kills our kind." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not here to pick a fight. Have a drink and shut up. I've got bigger issues to deal with than pathetic demons like you. I need to talk to Willy." I snapped and the demon glared but backed off, to my relief. A bar fight really wasn't what I needed right now.

A small man came forward, eyebrows raised. "I don't want any trouble here, Slayer." I rolled my eyes.

"Haven't I just proven that trouble is the last thing that I want as well?" I pointed out and he frowned.

"Alright, fair enough. What do you want?" He seemed jittery, glancing around every so often. I could imagine that it didn't look good for business for him to seem so friendly with a Slayer but I didn't particularly care.

"Have you heard of the Krampus?" I asked and he frowned.

"Name rings a bell. The Christmas demon right?"

I nodded. "Rumour has it that it's in Sunnydale. Do you know where?" He looked shifty, glancing around nervously and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not above hurting humans if they have the information I need." I threatened; he looked wary but didn't say anything and I sighed, before pulling back my fist. It hit him squarely in the nose, not as hard as I could have but still hard enough to hurt and he cursed, groaning in pain as he held his face. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. "Now, do you know where the Krampus is or not?" I demanded.

~8~8~

Willy may have been spineless and a coward, but his information was legit. The demon, Krampus, was hiding out in the cave commonly referred to as "Thor's Cave." Why it was called that, I would never know but it seemed to fit the demon; legend has it that Krampus was the son of Hel, from Norse Mythology. The cavern was large and dark, the only light from the moon, bathing the place in a pale glow, barely illuminating the cave. My footfalls were quiet, removing the dagger from its scabbard and wincing at the scraping, metallic sound but nothing seemed to stir. I walked further into the cave, the dagger held high, glancing around for any sight of the demon.

There was a soft growl and I paused, making my way slowly around the corner of the cavern, my heart nearly stopping at what I saw. The demon looked like it would be about eight feet tall when standing, covered entirely in black fur with curved horns protruding out of his head around two meters long, and a long tail that resembled that of a goat. The demon was curled up, tail wrapped around its body and it took me a few seconds to realise that it was sleeping, the soft growling noise being made as it breathed in and out. There was staff next to it, made entirely out of birch twigs, which in the legend was used to whip naughty children before dragging them to hell.

I paused, before making a small step forward and the demon was either a very light sleeper or could sense me nearby as its eyes snapped open, a vicious glowing red that locked onto me. The demon roared as I ran behind the wall of the cavern, sheathing the dagger and grabbing the crossbow as the sound of the birch staff whooshed through the air. I skirted out of the way, the staff just missing me as I shot at the Krampus' leg; it hit target and the demon howled in pain, ripping out the arrow but it didn't seem to faze it, just angered it. I cursed as it came at me again and I ran to the side but didn't factor in the tail; it swung at me, knocking me off my feet and into the stone wall. I grunted in pain, falling to the floor, back aching and head in agony and I felt tears fill my eyes, blurring my vision. The Krampus had advanced and I cried out as the whip came down on my arm, the twigs breaking the skin and I rolled out of the way of the next strike, under the legs of the Krampus and getting back to my feet on the other side. The demon roared in fury at having lost me and I unsheathed the dagger. I glanced around, knowing that the demon was too large for me to take on the ground when I noticed a raised area of the cavern, and a small amount of rock hand and foot holds that would make for easy climbing. I'd never tried rock climbing before but I guess there was no time like the present.

I placed the dagger back in the scabbard for the third time, picking up the crossbow and firing once again at the Krampus, who snarled as the arrow buried itself in it's arm and I tossed the crossbow to the floor before taking a running leap at the cavern wall. I grabbed onto two small ledges, my feet scrabbling for a hold as the birch staff whooshed past a second time, catching the bottom half of my leg and I let out a pained whimper but didn't let go, managing to find a foot-hold before clambering up the cavern wall, avoiding the birch staff as best as I could but by the time I got to the top, I was bleeding and cut nearly all over. I reached the top, scrabbling onto the ledge and I removed the dagger from its scabbard, now at eye level with the beast.

"Merry fucking Christmas, Krampus!" I shouted, jumping off the ledge and as I did, I swung the dagger which slashed against the neck of the demon. I landed on the floor, the demon's head landing a second later as the body fell to the floor, excreting a blue liquid that could only be blood and I sighed, sheathing the dagger for the final time, smiling grimly. I was bruised and bloodied but the Krampus was dead, its head as proof. Now it was time to get my girlfriend back. I'd passed Spike's pathetic test.

~8~8~

The warehouse was easily found once again although walking through town with a demon's head was not an experience I wanted to do again in a hurry. The lie "it's for a fancy dress party" gets old after a while, especially when any idiot can see that it would be impossible to get someone's head inside the Krampus head.

I couldn't resist the same entrance, kicking the door down in it's weak spot a second time, grinning as I entered the warehouse. I threw the Krampus head down onto the floor, glancing around at the vampires stood there. I could see Drusilla stood behind Spike, who was smirking. The vampires were hissing and glaring, baring their fangs but I didn't care about them. I could see Amy, gagged and bound, stood off to the side near Spike but she looked unharmed, a fire burning in her eyes. She looked as pissed off as I felt. I caught eyes with her, nodding once before turning back to the peroxide blonde vampire.

"I see you fixed the door." I taunted and he smirked.

"Yeah. You do like your dramatic entrances, don't you?" He retorted and I gave a shrug.

"It's a hobby. Now you have the head. Give me back my girlfriend." I ordered and Spike smirked but nodded. Two of his lackeys grabbed Amy by her arms, the same two that had kidnapped her, dragging her over towards me and they threw her to the floor beside the Krampus head and I raced down to her side, glaring at the vampires as I undid her bonds and removed the gag.

"You shouldn't of come here." Amy gasped as I helped her to her feet. "They're not going to let you leave here alive." She murmured, as I pushed her behind me.

"It's okay, I've got a plan." I answered and she opened her mouth to argue but Spike beat her to it.

"I must say Slayer, I am impressed." He commented, strolling over and glancing down at the Krampus head. "I didn't think you'd do it."

"What? Kill a legendary Christmas monster? You underestimate me." I replied, keeping a light and teasing tone to my voice, as I handed a stake to Amy from my bag, one hand on my dagger in its sheath.

"Oh no, I believed that you'd kill the Krampus. What I didn't expect was for you to come here. I suppose I doubted your loyalty." He chuckled. "Or I underestimated how stupid you are." His voice lost the joking tone and his face morphed into his vampiric guise.

"_I'm_ the stupid one?" I jeered as he advanced. "Maybe you shouldn't let a Slayer know where your hideout is. _NOW_!" I screamed the last word and Spike frowned, as the Slayer, the Watchers, Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Angel ran into the warehouse, stakes, holy water water guns and crossbows in their hands, shooting at the vampires. Some of them turned to dust as most ran, hissing and screaming. Spike growled and snarled, making a move to fight but a cry from his beloved Drusilla made him turn. I shot the crossbow that had been thrust into my hands by Wesley and it hit his shoulder. The slayer of Slayers turned towards me, a vicious smirk on his face.

"Next time Slayer!" He growled, before running off and I sighed, dropping the crossbow which fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Next time." I agreed wearily.

~8~8~

The walk back home was filled with chatter from the others. The battle may not have gone on for that long but it was certainly the longest that any of them had been in, save for the one on the night of Spring Fling and no one was fully prepared for that. Amy and I walked on in front, talking quietly about what had happened, filling the other in.

"Spike just liked to hear himself talk really, about how he'd killed the other two Slayers and how he was going to kill you when you showed up. He kept gloating about how he was going to make me watch as he killed you but I said that he couldn't take you." Amy grinned and I sighed, glancing at her incredulously.

"I can't believe you said that to him. You're lucky he has more control than a normal vampire. They'd have probably killed you for that comment." I pointed out and Amy shrugged.

"Then he'd have lost his leverage."

"True. What about Drusilla? Did she say anything?" I asked, curious about what the insane vampire had to say.

"Oh she wanted to know if she could turn me into a vampire after Spike killed you." She commented and I frowned.

"Drusilla wanted to sire you?" I asked, barely able to comprehend what she was saying and she nodded.

"I know, it's weird. As if I'd wanted to be one of them anyway." She laughed and I frowned, memories of Jesse filling my mind once again. That would be the second partner I'd had that would be turned; that can't be a coincidence, even if it didn't happen. I pushed the thoughts out of my head as we walked home, shaking my head. It didn't happen and so it wasn't important.

"What about your side anyway? What happened?" Amy asked and I smirked.

"Well, I went to the library after Spike took you and I did some research on the Krampus before I realised that Spike couldn't track who I called and I called Wesley. He got everyone together and I gave him the location of the warehouse, told them to wait for my command." I explained and Amy grinned.

"You are the devil incarnate." She teased and I frowned, pondering the phrase for a few seconds. There was a theory that St Nick was supposed to represent God and the Krampus was representing the Devil and I grinned.

"Nope, I just slayed that. It's head back there if you want to check." I retorted and she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, I'd best get you home." I murmured, saying goodbye to the others as we made our way down her road. I made sure to walk her to the door this time, making sure to look around for any hidden assailants but there were none. The night was silent and I turned back to Amy, smiling softly as she gestured to the mistletoe which was hanging above our heads.

"Merry Christmas Eve Eve." She murmured, as our lips met underneath the mistletoe.

~8~8~

Christmas Eve at Giles' was the most fun I'd had in a long time. We had food, presents and party games, complete with crackers and terrible cracker jokes. I'd had some fantastic presents bought for me, some Slayer related and some not. Buffy had gotten me an ugly Christmas sweater, which was the cosiest thing imaginable. We all laughed as I tried it on, the thing warm and fluffy, as Cordelia complained about the style of it. I'd bought the Slayer the shoes she'd wanted, which she was extremely happy with. Willow had bought me a necklace crystal, which was designed to keep away evil spirits, after conversing with Amy who had checked that it was legit and not a piece of touristy crap. I had bought the red-head a cute jewellery set, which contained a protection spell that Amy and I had performed on them. Cordelia had bought me a hairdressing set, professional brushes and combs, for every type of hairdo possible. I'd bought her a similar present; a professional make-up set, with different designer names which she'd nearly squealed over when she opened it. The two Watchers had combined their present, buying me two different books; one about the Powers That Be and the other about witchcraft. I'd done something similar, buying Wesley Bram Stoker's _Dracula_, and Giles Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_. The pair seemed rather pleased with the books and I smirked triumphantly. They had been especially hard to buy for.

My favourite presents, however, had to come from Xander and Amy. My girlfriend had bought me a bracelet, with her having the other one and she'd put a spell on it so that it would burn when the other was in danger, as well as a pendant which had an _R_ and an _A_ engraved on it in fancy lettering, the two letters entwined. I'd bought her a spellbook and a necklace as well, this one laced with a spell for healing, which I'd done myself, using a spell similar to the one I used during the Eyghon fiasco.

My brother's present was a new leather jacket and a pair of boots, with heels this time. The jacket fit perfectly and the boots gave me another few extra inches, making me even taller than Xander. The leather jacket was a deep blue colour instead of my usual black and had a belt going around the middle of it. I glanced at it curiously, already figuring out how to fit stakes and my dagger into the belt. I'd finally figured out what to buy for my brother, deciding on a cross imbued with a protection spell similar to Willow's necklace and a pair of new sneakers, that I knew he'd had his eye on. They were black with white streaks and even Cordelia thought they were nice, which was saying something. After the exchanging of presents, we watched the Charlie Brown movie and laughed as Xander did the Snoopy dance.

All in all, it was one of the best Christmases I'd ever had. No, _the_ best Christmas I'd ever had.


	36. What's My Line: Part 1

**Author's Note:**** I am so sorry about how long this update has taken, I was intending to get this chapter out ages ago but I have had so much trouble with this as my muse was really not cooperating during this chapter. My school workload is going to get even worse over the following months now as the exams approach and normally I'd just blow them off and go 'eh, it'll be fine' but my university place relies on the results I get and so my focus from now on will have to be my exams, so I apologise in advance for that. **

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed, the one year anniversary for this fanfiction is in two days time and I honestly can't believe that I've been posting chapters for nearly a year and writing this story longer than that! Thank you to everyone who has been reading since the beginning and I want to give a special shoutout to Lacey Solane and DaBillmann for all the helpful feedback and the fantastic conversations that I've had with them! I don't think this story would be as good if not for the help and feedback that they have given. **

**Lacey Solane: I'm glad that you liked it and I was originally planning to have her use magic but it didn't end up being written like that, but this chapter takes their magic use in a different direction so I hope you like it. The last chapter was a fun one to write, so I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this one and I'm sorry about the wait that it took!**

**Psycho17: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to surprise you with Amy's fate in the future, it may not be what you expect. And yeah, I love writing them as antagonistic, they're a lot of fun to write that way. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**DaBillmann: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and when I thought of writing the Christmas episode, I wanted to use an existing demon that had a link to Christmas and when researching, I came across the Krampus and so I decided to use that! Haha, that would have been interesting to watch! Yeah, Amy being turned would be horrible for poor Becky and for Amy herself, of course! And yes, a good Christmas was necessary for the upcoming events! The calm before the storm, as they say. I hope you like this chapter and I apologise for the wait!**

**Hermitt: I'm really happy that you enjoyed it, especially as you had said that you weren't keen on the idea of a Christmas chapter so the fact that you were pleased with what I did, makes me happy. And yes indeed, Amy was right about Spike not being able to take Becky. And there may be more to Drusilla's comment... You'll just have to wait and find out! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait!**

**Guest: I'm glad you like the chapter and I'm sorry about how long the update took!**

**Miss Lori MacManus: I'm glad that you like the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**  
**What's My Line: Part One.**

The Careers Fair. An entire week of sixteen and seventeen year old teenagers, filling out pointless questionnaires and going to pointless seminars to discuss pointless career options. Unfortunately, Snyder had made the Careers Fair compulsory for all Juniors during the first week back after the New Year. I thought it was pointless as I already knew what I wanted to do with my life, and I was already doing it, and getting paid for it as well. Xander thought it was pointless for other reasons.

"Are you a people person, or do you prefer keeping your own company?" Xander read the question out from the test, frowning. "Well, what if I'm a people person who keeps his own company by default?" I rolled my eyes.

"Xander, you are a people person." I told him but he waved me away.

"I said 'what if'."

"So mark 'none of the above.'" Buffy suggested, as I exchanged an amused glance with Amy.

"Well there are no boxes for 'none of the above.' That would introduce too many variables into their mushroom head, number-crunching little world." Xander snapped and I glanced up at Willow as she sat down beside us, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sensing bitterness." She commented.

"No, it's just these people can't tell from one multiple-choice test what we're gonna be doing for the rest of our lives. It's ridiculous!" My brother moaned.

"Actually I read somewhere that the tests are supposed to be rather accurate." Amy explained.

"Yeah, although there is also the argument that there aren't enough questions and answers to entertain every possible career." I argued and she shrugged.

"They've apparently been the most accurate career test so far though." She countered and I sighed, nodding before glancing back down at the test again. Would you rather work in a manner that is spontaneous or scheduled?

"I'm kinda curious to find out what sort of career I could have." Willow grinned and I smiled at the excited red-head. Sometimes, in all the craziness of Slayer stuff, I actually forgot that she loved school and studying.

"What and suck all the spontaneity out of being young and stupid? I'd rather live in the dark." Xander commented.

"You're not gonna be young forever." Willow pointed out.

"Yes, but I'll always be stupid." He grinned and I smirked, rolling my eyes. He pointed out our silence and Buffy assured him of his non-stupidity before he engaged in a sparring match with Cordelia who was passing by, leaving him without a comeback and an open mouth at her comments.

"I think Buffy's regretting saying that you're not stupid." I teased as Xander questioned if murder was always a crime. Buffy didn't look up at the mention of her name, only stared down in confusion at her test to ask us if she liked shrubs.

"That's between you and your God." Xander snarked and I rolled my eyes as the blonde Slayer asked Willow, who had approved the shrubs. I glanced at Amy, an eyebrow raised and she made a disgusted face, shaking her head.

"Hmm, we both said no." I told Buffy and she frowned before continuing on with the test, groaning in annoyance.

"I shouldn't even be bothering with this. It's all mootville for me. No matter what my aptitude test says, we already know my deal." She moaned.

"Yup, high risk, sub-minimum wage…" Xander added as Buffy held up her pencil.

"Pointy wooden things."

"Then why are you even taking the test?" Willow questioned in confusion.

"It's Principal Snyder's hoop of the week. He's not happy unless I'm jumping. Believe me, I would not be here otherwise." Buffy snapped.

"You're not even a teensy weensy bit curious about what kinda career you could've had? I mean, if you weren't already the Slayer and all." Willow asked, eyes wide and happy little smile on her face. Buffy seemed to be in that hissy a mood that she shut it down nearly immediately.

"Do the words 'sealed in fate' ring any bells for you. Will? Why go there?" The blonde snapped and I raised an eyebrow at her words, as the smile fell off Willow's face, frowning slightly.

"Y'know, with that kind of attitude you could've had a bright future as an employee at the DMV." Xander commented, shaking his pencil at her and Buffy realised her mistake, sighing and apologising.

"It's just… unless Hell freezes over and every vamp in Sunnydale puts in for early retirement, I'd say my future is pretty much a non-issue." Buffy explained and I frowned.

"Buff, it doesn't have to be. You could still have a career outside of your Slayer commitments." I explained. I didn't understand why she had this attitude; I mean, sure being a Slayer did mean that sacrifices had to be made but we didn't have to sacrifice our entire future. That may have been what Slayers did in the past, but fuck if I was going to. My life was not defined by my being the Slayer.

"Like what?" She asked and I gave a shrug.

"What about something with flexible hours? Self-employment maybe? There are a lot of options. You don't have to go down the usual route of college either. You could get an apprenticeship." I suggested and she frowned, but not in annoyance, more like thought.

"Doing what though? I know you've got your hairdressing, but that doesn't really appeal to me." She shrugged and I nodded.

"Well, there's your Slayer strength. What about construction? You'd do pretty well there." She frowned in distaste.

"With the horrible, yellow hard hats?" She gave a shudder. "Nope. They don't suit my complexion." She smirked and I laughed, the others joining in.

"Thank you, Becky." The blonde Slayer murmured after the laughing had died down.

I shrugged. "It's no big deal. I just wanted you to realise that there are other options open than the traditional route of college and into a full time job."

She gave another smile before the five of us fell silent, returning to the questionnaires at hand.

~8~8~

Amy and I were patrolling in one of the cemeteries later that night, her hand held in mine as we strolled through, keeping our eyes out for any nasties that might ambush our evening. With Amy becoming more proficient in defensive and offensive magic, and mine progressing at a slower speed, Wesley had decided that it was a good idea for the pair of us to patrol together, so that we could see how the magic had progressed. Amy and I, however, were rather hoping that nothing would come of the patrol, content to just stroll through and enjoy one another's company. Of course, fate had different ideas.

We were on the edge of the cemetery when two vampires came out of nowhere, one pushing Amy to the ground as the other snarled at me. I managed to dodge the vampire that threw itself at me, grabbing the stake out of my boot and aiming for the heart but the vampire moved, as I made a wild swing, laughing and snarling. I frowned, a roundhouse kick causing the vampire to stumble before I punched it in the jaw, and my stake hit target, the creature exploding into dust. I spun around to check on Amy, only to see her grinning, standing with her arms out. The vampire that had attacked her was levitating in the air, and I couldn't help but laugh at his shocked and confused face.

"Witch! Put me down!" He ordered and the blonde gave a small shrug, nodding.

"If you insist." She obliged, dropping her arms and the vampire crashed to the ground in a groaning heap, as I raised my stake.

"Shall I do the honours?" I asked and she smirked.

"May I?" She questioned and I gestured to the stake.

"Be my guest." She took the stake from my hand and 'dropped' it; the stake hovered in the air and Amy moved her hands towards the vampire. The stake whizzed through the air towards the vampire, burying itself in the heart and after it turned to dust, Amy flew the stake back, into my boot.

"I see you've finally mastered the element of air." I commented and Amy nodded, a wide grin on her face. The book on magic that Wesley had gotten me for Christmas had contained a lot of information on elemental magic and was described to be difficult to master, but once all four elements had been mastered, then it was among the easiest magic to do and could never be forgotten. It was also among the hardest magic to turn to dark magic, and given Amy's past, that was the magic that we had chosen to focus on. Air had been described the easiest to manipulate and so that was how we had started. Amy was progressing a lot faster than I was, but she had more experience in magic anyway; I was only the stage of levitating pencils as of yet, but I didn't mind. Amy was confident and adamant that I would be mastering the elements soon. It was just a matter of time and practice.

"It took some goes. I've been practising with my dad's old dartboard that he never uses anymore." She shrugged and I raised an eyebrow.

"That's not a bad idea. I'd say that I'd try and do that in the library but I don't think Wesley or Giles would be very happy to see me floating knives." I commented and Amy giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think they would either. Especially as you are only just learning. I think we should stick to less threatening items at the moment. We don't want to cause anyone to lose any vital body parts." She pointed out and I rolled my eyes, frowning at her comment.

"Thanks Amy, your confidence in me means so much." I snapped and she paused, grabbing my arm and turning me back around to face her.

"Hey, I didn't mean any harm by it, Becky. It was just a laugh. Listen, you're doing a fantastic job at your magic, it's coming along quickly. It isn't a race, you're not competing with anyone. And there's no big deal if you're still on pencils. But, I think we can move onto a bit more tonight, if you want." Amy suggested and I smiled.

"That'd be cool." I sighed, frowning slightly at her. "We best finish patrolling first though." I muttered and she laughed, as we continued to walk through the cemetery.

"You know, for someone who fights monsters for a living, you really don't like it, do you?" Amy asked and I frowned, looking at her in confusion.

"Where have you been?" I asked, a playful smile on my face. "It's not that I don't like it. It's just that it's annoying when it interferes with my plans."

Amy raised a curious eyebrow at me. "Oh? What sort of plans?" She murmured and I smirked.

"Plans where I enjoy spending time with my girlfriend." I answered and Amy's grin widened.

"Oh and who might that be?"

"Well… She's blonde, she has the bluest eyes I've ever seen and she's very proficient in magic." I murmured, as our faces got closer together. Seconds before our lips met, a growl sounded from nearby and I sighed in annoyance, the noise sounding like a growl in itself as Amy laughed.

"No rest for the wicked, eh?" She questioned, as we went to discover the new threat.

~8~8~

"You know, considering that I'm a Slayer, ice skating really isn't my thing." I admitted and Buffy frowned, as the three girls looked at me in confusion.

"What does being a Slayer have to do with that?" Willow asked and I shrugged.

"Well you know, good balance and all that. I still can't ice skate for shit." I pointed out and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Becky, I don't think your ice skating abilities have anything to do with you being a slayer. They are two completely different things." Buffy explained and I shrugged.

"I stand by my statement."

"Angel ice-skating?" Willow commented after a few seconds silence and Buffy made a small noise of agreement.

"I know. Two worlds collide." Buffy admitted and I frowned.

"Do you think he has perfect balance because of the vampire thing?" I asked and Buffy and Willow exchanged glances, rolling their eyes and I frowned.

"What did I say?" I asked Amy, who laughed at my perplexed expression and I couldn't help the smirk that came out, laughing along with her. Sometimes, Buffy and Willow were too easy to wind up.

"Wouldn't you three say you know me about as well as anyone else? Maybe even better than I know myself?" Xander questioned, darting up to us and I raised an eyebrow at Amy, before glancing at my brother.

"What's this about?" Willow asked, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"When you look at me, do you think prison guard?" I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up inside, as the others giggled.

"Um, crossing guard, maybe, but prison guard?" Buffy shook her head, lips pursed in an attempt not to laugh.

"They just put up the assignments for the career fair and according to my test results, I can look forward to being gainfully employed in the growing field of corrections." Xander lamented and Buffy smirked.

"Well, at least you'll be on the right of the bars." She quipped and Xander mimicked her laugh sarcastically.

"Laugh now, missy, they assigned you to the booth for law enforcement professionals." Xander retorted and Buffy's face fell, eyes opened in shock.

"As in police?"

"As in polyester, doughnuts and brutality." Xander explained and Buffy whined, as Willow tried to cheer her up with a "but, doughnuts!"

Buffy just gave a longer whine, before sighing. "Well, I'll just jump off that bridge when I come to it." She glanced over in a different direction and I followed her gaze to where Giles and Wesley were carrying a large pile of books each.

"First I have to deal with Giles and Wesley. They're on this Tony Robbins hyper-efficiency kick. They expect Becky and I to check in every day after homeroom." Buffy moaned and I sighed, as she began to walk away.

"I best follow suit. I can't have Buffy getting there before I do. Ooh, did you see what I got?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I did, you got beautician!" He answered and I grinned smugly.

"I knew it! I literally made sure that was the result that I got! What did Amy get?" I asked and Xander paused, looking sheepish. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't look?" I asked and he held his hands up in defence.

"I forgot, I'm sorry Amy." He apologised and the blonde waved him away, a bemused smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Xander, I'll just forgot your birthday instead." She smirked and I laughed at my brother's face, before quickly kissing Amy and running off to catch up with the other Slayer.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked as I strolled into the library. Wesley and Giles were stood near the table, a ridiculous amount of books stacked perilously on that table.

"We've been indexing the Watcher diaries covering the last couple of centuries. You would be amazed at how mind numbingly pompous and long-winded some of these Watchers were." Giles commented and I smirked, exchanging an amused glance with Buffy.

"Colour me stunned." The blonde murmured and Giles didn't notice the sarcasm or chose not to acknowledge it, as Wesley smirked.

"I trust last night's patrol was fruitful?" Giles questioned and Buffy gave a shrug, sitting down at the table as I stayed standing, flicking through one of the books that was on the top of the pile. I started as I recognized Wesley's writing, but the book disappeared from my hands, Wesley staring pointedly at me and placing the book back at the top of the pile as I scowled. I really wanted to know what he'd written about me.

"Semi. I caught one out of two vamps after they stole something from this jumbo mausoleum." I looked up in surprise, exchanging curious glances with Wesley.

"They were stealing?"

"Yeah. They had tools, flashlights, whole nine yards." Buffy frowned and seemed to lose her train of thought. "What does that mean anyway? Nine yards of what?" The elder Slayer whined, as Giles paced around the library and I dug the Book out of my bag. "Now it's gonna bug me all day." Buffy glanced over at Giles, only just starting to notice that he was pacing from one end of the table to the other. "Giles, you're in pace mode. What gives?"

"The vampire who escaped, did you see what he took?"

"No, but I could take a guess and say it was something old." Buffy answered and I couldn't help but roll my eyes; it was pretty much a given that it was something old.

"You made no effort to find out what was taken?" Giles snapped and I put a hand up as Buffy was about to retort.

"Hey, just a thought but before this turns into an argument, why don't we ask the Book?" I pointed out and Buffy frowned.

"Ask? I'm confused, did I miss something?" She asked and I suddenly realised that she didn't know.

"Yeah, we found out that you can ask the Book things instead of just waiting for messages to show up." I explained and Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"And you're only just telling me this because…?" She questioned and I shrugged.

"We found out the night Spike came to the school; it's how I was able to find the factory, where the Anointed One was. In all the excitement afterwards, I suppose I must have forgotten."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "So you've had a way to get us through every situation and you haven't used it?"

"I have used it; my point was I forgot to tell you and Willow. I have used the Book but it doesn't always answer. I just thought that it would be worth trying it now."

Buffy studied me for a few seconds with her eyebrows raised before shrugging. "Okay then. Try it."

I nodded, opening the Book up to the latest page. A brief reminder of the Mark of Eyghon incident greeted me and I hastily flicked it over to the next page, not wanting any reminder.

"What did the vampire steal from the mausoleum?"

The Book flashed, a bright light obscuring the pages from view, before it faded, leaving behind a sketch of a fancy cross, the words _Du Lac_ scrawled beside it.

"Well, I guess there's your answer." I shrugged, showing the others the drawing and Giles blanched, as Wesley frowned.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Giles murmured and I frowned as Buffy sighed.

"I hate when you say that." She snapped and Giles ignored her.

"Do you remember the book that was stolen a few weeks ago? When you and Becky fell out?" He asked and we nodded. "It was written by Du Lac." There was a short pause and then "damn it! I let it slip my mind in all the excitement."

"Well what was in the book?" I asked, glancing over at Wesley.

"It was said to contain rituals and spells, but it was written in archaic Latin so that no one else but Du Lac could understand it." He explained and Buffy gave a shrug.

"So everything's cool then."

"It's not. First the book was taken from the library and now the vampires have taken the Cross. Something's coming and I can guarantee that it's not good." Giles declared ominously and I gave a shrug.

"We'll sort it. What significance does the Cross hold?" I asked and the two Watchers shrugged.

"We're not actually sure. We'll need to do some further research into the Cross itself in order to gain that kind of insight." Wesley explained and I nodded.

"Alrighty. Well, you two do that and the pair of us will make sure to experience the Career Fair. Snyder's been sniffing around looking for Buff again, so let's keep him happy." I suggested and Buffy groaned.

"Be back here after school." Giles ordered and I saluted, a smirk on my face as the pair rolled their eyes and we made our way out of the library.

~8~8~

The Career Fair was boring as hell; my meeting wasn't until tomorrow so I spent most of the day wandering around, looking at all the different stalls. The Fair felt increasingly pointless to me; one who knew what she wanted to do and where she wanted to work. I was planning on moving out of Sunnydale after high school, maybe going somewhere like L.A or another city. I hadn't mentioned it to Wesley yet though; I wasn't sure how he'd take the news of the Slayer moving away from the Hellmouth but I didn't think it would be that big a deal. I mean, vampires and demons are everywhere right? As long as I'm still slaying, there should be no problem. Right?

I brought these fears up to Amy, as we sat in the canteen, away from the mania of the Career Fair. Amy cared for it as little as I did, despite not knowing what she wanted to do. The test had come up saying psychologist and Amy didn't mind the idea but she was unsure of her future.

"I can't see myself moving out of Sunnydale. I mean, sure weird shit goes down but I grew up here. I like it." She murmured and I raised a curious eyebrow.

"Really? You like living on a Hellmouth, with shit tons of vampires and demons, where dying is a constant threat and possibility?" I asked, sceptical and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Well when you put it like that…" She giggled and I rolled my eyes. "I do like Sunnydale." Amy said after a few minutes silence. "It has it's problems but it's part of it's charm."

"I suppose." I conceded. "Tell you what; when it comes down to deciding our futures, if you give me a good enough reason, I'll stay." I promised and she smirked.

"Is my presence not enough?" She teased and I smiled.

"Well, your presence counts as a reason." I told the blonde, capturing her lips in a kiss.

~8~8~

_We're going to need a bigger library soon_, I thought as we stood in the library later. Amy and I were stood on the stairs, as Buffy, Willow and Xander were sat at the table with Wesley stood on the other side of the table, near the stairs. Giles was somewhere in the stacks, looking for a specific volume. There was only two extra people in our group, excluding Angel but on some occasions Cordelia would join us which brought the number up to eight people instead of the five we started off with.

"So Giles is sure that the vampire who stole his book is connected to the one you slayed last night? Or is it slew?" Willow questioned, perplexed over the grammar as Giles came back down the stairs.

"Both are correct and yes, I'm sure. Du Lac was both a theologian and a mathematician. This article describes an invention of his, which he called the Du Lac Cross." He explained and my brother frowned.

"So why go to all the trouble of inventing something and then giving it a weak name like that? I mean, I'd of gone with the Cross-o-matic or the Amazing Mr Cross." Xander declared and I rolled my eyes.

"Brother dear, that is precisely why we don't let you name anything." I pointed out and he pouted as Giles and Wesley rolled their eyes, the two girls looking exasperated.

"The cross was more than a mere symbol," Giles murmured, handing Willow the magazine extract, before continuing. "It was used to understand certain mystical texts, to decipher hidden meanings and so forth."

Buffy frowned. "So you're saying these vampires went to all this hassle for your basic decoder ring?" She asked and Giles frowned, nodding.

"Yes, I suppose I am." He answered, surprised by the metaphor.

"According to this, Du Lac destroyed every cross except the one buried with him." Willow read out from the magazine and I frowned, exchanging glances with Amy.

"Why destroy your own work?" Buffy asked, voicing my own thoughts and Giles frowned, pacing through the library.

"Maybe he feared what could happen if the cross fell into the wrong hands." Wesley suggested.

"A fear we'll soon get to experience for ourselves up close and personal." Xander declared, sarcastically upbeat about it.

"Unless we can preempt their plans." Giles suggested, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly. I sighed, putting my hand up to my temple. I could feel a headache coming on and we hadn't even opened the books yet.

"How?" Willow questioned.

"Uh, by learning what's in the book before they do. Which means we can expect to be here later tonight." Giles murmured, sitting down at the table wearily. Willow, on the other side, grinned excitedly.

"Goody! Research party!"

"Will, you need a life in the worst way." Xander declared, pointing at her and she frowned.

"Speaking of, I really have to bail but I promise I'll be back bright and early tomorrow and ready to slay." Buffy declared, getting up from her position at the table, and slowly backing away towards the library doors. I smirked at Giles' indignant face.

"This is a matter of some urgency, Buffy." Giles pointed out and the blonde shrugged.

"I realize that. But, you have to admit, I kinda lack in the book area. And you have Becky and Amy here as well, so you have extra brains, I'd only be here for moral support anyway." She argued but Xander seemed unable to let it go.

"That's untrue, Buffy, you totally contribute. You go for snacks!" He claimed and I rolled my eyes as Buffy glanced at Willow, asking for help.

"There's enough of us as there is, Buffy can take the night off." I backed the blonde up, smiling at her and she grinned, nodding.

"Fair enough, I suppose. Alright, off you go." Giles conceded with a small sigh and Buffy made her way to the door as Xander protested.

"But Ho-Hos are a vital part of my cognitive process!" He argued and I slapped him gently upside the head as Buffy smiled sweetly.

"Sorry Xand, someplace I have to be." She murmured as the library doors swung open as she sauntered out.

I paused for a second, before glancing at Amy. "We should go on a cute date like that, somewhere romantic." I declared and she raised an eyebrow.

"Was last night not a romantic date?" She questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Amy, we went patrolling and you used magic to destroy a vampire. I don't think that's classed as romantic." I pointed out and she smirked.

"Well, I thought that the team work we used was a good combination and was rather romantic." She countered and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't make the list of my top ten favourite romantic things to do." I quipped and Willow glanced up at me with a curious glance.

"You have a list?" She asked and I giggled as Xander gave her a look and she realised her mistake. "Oh, right, sarcasm." She murmured. "Well, some say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." She argued and I scoffed.

"Will, if that were true, then why are the sarcastic people also the geniuses? Sarcasm is actually supposed to increase creativity." I explained and she rolled her eyes.

"You always have an answer for everything." Willow muttered and I grinned, sitting down at the table.

"Is that not why you love me?" I replied and the red-head rolled her eyes.

"I was more thinking that's the reason that we think you're so annoying." She retorted and I gasped in mock offense.

"How rude!"

"Are we actually going to do any research?" Giles questioned exasperatedly and I gave a shrug, glancing sheepishly at Willow who looked amused but guilty and I sighed, sitting down, pulling Amy with me, not saying a word at Giles' annoyed look.

Wesley handed the pair of us a book and we spent the majority of the evening in companionable silence, the only noise the rustling of pages and the occasional swapping of books.

We broke apart around eleven that night, to have snacks, order pizza and take a break when the phone rang. No one else appeared to be moving, too tired to and so I went to the phone, picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Becky, are you still at the library?" I frowned at Buffy's question, which seemed rather obvious and pointless.

"Well, duh, considering I answered the phone." I pointed out and I heard her sigh with realisation.

"Okay, well, you need to get out of there." She explained and I frowned in confusion.

"What, why?"

"Angel and I were attacked at the ice rink. Some guy with a fancy ring, Angel said that there's a high chance that someone's going to attack you as well." Buffy explained.

"Are you both okay?" I asked, more worried about her than me at this point. The news that she'd been attacked, immediately after the disappearance of the Cross, wasn't good news. Giles was right - something was coming.

"We're fine, the guy with the ring is dead but you need to get somewhere safe." Buffy urged.

"Why? What about the ring?" I asked, thinking that it was a strange thing to mention.

"Angel said that if someone tries to attack you, then they'll be wearing the same thing; it's gold and quite large and it has a fancy inscription on it. That's about as much as I can tell you." She explained and I nodded as the doors swung open.

"Pizza for Rebecca Harris?" A young woman, around mid-twenties asked, wearing a Dominos outfit and I smiled, pointing to the phone and holding up a hand as if to say 'one second' as Xander smiled giddily, making his way over to the woman. She moved her hand and I froze as I spotted the ring, looking extremely similar to the one that Buffy described.

I tensed and the woman must have noticed, because she pushed my brother away from her, throwing the pizza to the floor and I dropped the phone, dodging the knife that she threw at me and ran over to her, punching her in the face. It didn't faze her as she kicked me in the stomach and I pushed her away from me as Amy threw her arm out, using the air to push her towards the cage as Xander quickly opened it and I pushed at the air, knocking her into the cage as Amy swung the door shut, locking her in.

There was a stunned silence in the library before Xander smirked, picking up the dropped pizza box.

"So does this mean free pizza? And by the way, I think Dominos might be run by demons." He answered, taking a bite out of the pizza. Wesley and Giles came to stand near the cage, as Willow stood beside Xander and Amy stood beside me, also frowning. The woman was pretty, only in her early twenties, with pale skin, long blonde hair tied back in a braid and wearing the Dominos uniform, with the hat but there was a knife hilt hidden in her boot and I could see the outline of a gun holster beneath her jacket. The woman was glaring fiercely and I studied her curiously.

"She doesn't look like a demon." I commented, and she laughed.

"That's because I'm not." She pointed out and I frowned, moving closer.

"Becky, be careful." Amy warned as the woman smirked.

"If you're not a demon, then why attack me?" I questioned and she gave a shrug.

"I was hired."

"You're an assassin?"

She shrugged again. "Of sorts."

"Wesley, can you see that ring from here?" I asked him and he moved closer slightly, nodding.

"Yes, I recognise it. She is indeed an assassin, part of a group known as the Order of Taraka." He identified and she smiled sarcastically.

"Hmm, you guys know your stuff. I wish we were warned of that." She murmured and I frowned, glancing at Wesley in confusion.

"Who hired you?"

The woman was silent and my frown deepened. "Don't play stupid with us, we know that someone hired you and we want to know who it was. So I'd suggest that it's in your best interests to tell us." I snapped and she leered at me.

"Or you'll do what?"

"I'm not above hurting you just because you're human. You've clearly shown that you don't mind harming us." I shrugged and Wesley frowned.

"Rebecca…" He murmured warningly but I ignored him, not breaking eye contact with the assassin.

"Go on then. Give it your best shot." The blonde murmured, eyes sparkling dangerously and I returned the smirk with a sarcastic one of my own before a hand grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the cage.

"What are you doing?" Wesley demanded, his voice quiet but angry and I glared back at him.

"I'm trying to get us information on why she's here and who hired her. Someone attacked Buffy and when she calls to warn us, we get attacked as well. She's an assassin, Wesley, she's deadly. That cage won't hold her forever; she wants to be here and I'm gonna find out why." I snapped, pulling my arm out of his grasp but he pulled me back.

"Through torture? Rebecca, that isn't how we're supposed to do this." He argued and I scoffed.

"Right, because she was going to give us a quick painful death?"

"If we stoop to their level, we're as bad as they are!"

"I don't care! I will not let anything hurt us, and if that includes doing what's necessary, then so be it!" I retorted, as there was a crash. I spun round to see the cage door swinging open, knocking into Xander and Willow and she pulled the gun out of her holster, pointing it around the library, darting from person to person. We froze, fear running through my veins as she aimed it at different people within the library, switching between four; my girlfriend, my brother and my Watcher and then to me.

"This isn't over. But for now," she grinned before darting off out the back exit of the library, gun raised and I went to run after her but Wesley didn't relinquish the hold he still had on my arm.

"This isn't over." He warned before heading back over to the table and I sighed before moving over to my brother and Willow, making sure they were alright.

"We're okay, just a bit shaken. How about you? It got pretty dark there." Xander murmured and I sighed, shaking my head.

"I don't know. I didn't mean for it to happen like that, I just wanted to know why she was here. I think I took it too far but it felt like she was goading me and egging me on, I couldn't help it." I sighed. "I guess there's more dark in me than I realised."

Xander smiled softly, putting his arm around my shoulder. "It's no big. So you threatened to torture her; she was gonna kill us. I'd say that makes you the bigger person." He pointed out and I smiled.

"Well, when you put it like that…" I giggled, as Xander grinned.

"This is no laughing matter." Wesley interrupted, and I bowed my head, feeling chastised. "The Order of Taraka are deadly assassins, made up of human and demon members. They are hired to find and eliminate a specific target and they do so with precision. They don't stop until the job is done."

"Well, that's incredibly ominous. What's your point?" I asked, confused and Wesley sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"We need to get you someplace safe. You and Buffy. If these assassins are after you both, then you aren't safe. She knew that you were here and they found Buffy."

"Buffy and Angel are on their way here." Giles declared and I glanced over at Amy worriedly; she came over to stand on my other side and I grasped her hand in comfort.

"Where are we supposed to go?" I asked in confusion and the two Watchers shook their heads.

"You can stay at mine." Amy offered but I shook my head.

"No, I can't risk your life like that." She looked offended and I sighed, kissing her forehead. "Amy, we don't know what these assassins know about me, or who hired them. They have no qualms about killing innocents and if they know that I'm at yours then it'll put you and your father in danger." I explained and she sighed, clearly not happy but nodded. I turned quickly to my brother and Willow, speaking sharply.

"Don't go home. Will, can he stay at yours tonight?" I asked and the red-head nodded.

"Of course. My parents don't mind, they like Xander."

"Whoa, why can't I go home?" He asked in confusion.

"Xand, if that assassin knows where I live, then she's seen you, she knows who you are. There's a risk that she might use you as bait to get to me or threaten you to tell me where you are and I can't risk that." I explained and Xander sighed but also conceded.

"Where are you going to go?" Amy asked and I shrugged.

"Jonathan's, I think. I'm just going to make a quick call, see if I'm allowed over." I explained, heading towards the phone. I quickly dialled, the number ringing a few times before a "hello" sounded down the phone.

"Hey, I know this is short notice but can I stay over at yours tonight? There's a lot going on, I'll explain when I see you." He sounded confused but thankfully didn't protest, simply agreed and I sighed in relief, nodding. "Okay, thank you. I'll see you in an hour or so." I placed the phone back on the hook, sighing.

"Right, so Amy will go home, Xander's going to Willow's and I'll go to Jonathan's. What about Buffy?" I asked, just as the library doors swung open and the blonde Slayer walked into the library, Angel following close behind.

"What about me?" She demanded.

"None of us are going home. Did Angel fill you in?" I asked, glancing over at the souled vampire. There was a small cut on his face, just above his eye and the Slayer was limping slightly. I was suddenly very relieved that the assassin who came after me was human; if the demon managed to injure Buffy and Angel, then who knows who it would have injured here?

"Yeah, Order of Taraka. Why aren't we going home?" She asked in confusion and I gave a shrug.

"It isn't safe. If the demon found you at the ice rink and us here, then chances are they know where we live. And we don't know who sent them." I pointed out and Angel frowned.

"I can find out." He declared and I raised an eyebrow.

"Who from?" The souled vampire stared pointedly and I gave an 'ahh' of realisation. "Willy the Snitch. Of course." I nodded.

"Buffy, maybe you should stay with Angel for the next few days." I suggested, ignoring the protests from Xander. "Just whilst the Order is here, they probably know where you live and with a Slayer and a vampire in one place, you shouldn't be in too much danger." I explained and Buffy nodded, glancing at Angel who shrugged.

"There's a sofa, I don't mind sleeping on there. Besides, I don't sleep much at night anyway." He admitted and I smirked before glancing at the Watchers.

"Does that sound okay to you both? That way neither of us are at home but we all know where the others are." I explained and the two nodded.

"It sounds good, you're all in places different to what the assassins will expect, so that will throw them off the scent a bit. Maybe the pair of you shouldn't come into school tomorrow though, take a day and avoid it, lest they try and attack you here." I nodded, as did Buffy.

"I'll come to yours in the morning, and me and Buffy can research." I said to the vampire, before turning to Wesley. "Can I take a few of the books home, start trying to discover what was in the manuscript?" I asked and Wesley nodded, handing two massive volumes and I took them gratefully, placing them beside my bag.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all in a bit." I murmured. Making plans was all well and good but it was real, now. We were all going into some form of hiding from assassins, real honest to god assassins, and I wasn't even sure if all of us would come out of this alive, but I was determined to make sure that we didn't lose anyone, even if that was at the expense of myself. I didn't care; I'd lay down my own life for the people in this room and a select few outside of it.

"I'll see you soon, Becks." Xander smiled, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head, as I sniffled, fighting back tears. It was pathetic, I know, but I couldn't help but think that it felt like we were saying goodbye and I hated it. Amy didn't give me a teary goodbye which I was grateful for, simply kissed me lightly and warned me to be careful.

I didn't do many other goodbyes, getting out of there as quickly as I could, and before I knew it, I was outside Jonathan's house. There was only one light on, the room that I knew was his bedroom and the window was left open, which I was grateful for. It was well past midnight now and I was increasingly thankful that he was so understanding. It was nice having a friend that knew about the Slayer crap but wasn't directly involved.

It was a surprisingly easy climb up to his bedroom and I climbed through the window, Jonathan rushing over to help me in. I'd never actually been to his place before and I took a curious glance around his room; it was large, with comic books strewn around the place and posters on the walls, little Star Wars and Star Trek figurines on the furniture. It was probably what Xander's room would look like if not for me. I'd had to explain to him several times why I didn't want a poster of Darth Vader staring at me whilst I slept.

"Hey, so what's wrong?" Jonathan asked as I sat on his desk chair, sighing.

"Where do you want me to start?"


	37. The Darker Side Of A Slayer

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, so this is a much quicker update this time and doesn't follow the plot of What's My Line at all, which will resume next chapter, which I am still working on. However, this one is extremely important for Rebecca and future seasons and definitely has a link to the previous chapter as well. I hope you enjoy it and I'll try and get the next one out as quickly as I can!**

**Lacey Solane: I'm very glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this one! I'm sure you won't scare anyone away, and I hope this chapter gives you a little more insight into Becky's character. This is a much shorter wait this time and hopefully, the rest of What's My Line shouldn't be too far behind! I hope you enjoy it! And I hope to see another chapter of TMS in the future!**

**The Redshirt Who Lived: Well then I hope you like this chapter even more, and Becky-Amy fluff is one of my favourite things to write so I'm glad you enjoy reading it!**

**DaBillmann: Thank you, and I was going to have her present at the fight but when I was writing it, it didn't come across well and so I decided to introduce the other member to fill the time gap and if one was going to attack Buffy, it seemed only right that one should attack Becky as well. I'm glad that you like how I take the episode, sometimes it's difficult because it feels like I'm copying a lot of the script, which gets boring and tiresome so it's nice to hear that I still manage to make it my own. I enjoyed writing that bit, Rebecca's emotions always seem to be the easiest thing to write sometimes, the words just flow. It's a nice feeling. I hope to prove that assumption wrong during this chapter, and in future seasons. Things are going to get much darker as the seasons go on... You're welcome, I felt that it was only fair to say how I've been helped in this story, and considering 9th of February was the one year anniversary of this story, it felt right. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_"Cause I've done some things that I can't speak."  
_~ Haunting, Halsey.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**  
**The Dark Side Of A Slayer.**

"So these assassins are after you and Buffy?" Jonathan asked. "And Wesley got pissed with you because you threatened to harm the one that attacked you and then she escaped, and now you've all gone into hiding from these assassins." He repeated everything that I'd just said and I nodded.

"That pretty much sums it up." We were sat on the bed and there was a sleeping bag laid out on the floor, with pillows. It was into the early hours of the morning now, but neither of us were tired, my senses on high alert, almost expecting an arrow or a bullet to fly through the window.

The two books that I'd taken from the library were sat in front of us, and I sighed, opening the second one up again to a page which detailed the Order of Taraka. The description was brief, not much different to what Wesley and Giles had already said and I sighed once again, slamming the book shut with such force that it nearly made Jonathan jump.

"Jesus Christ, Becky!" He exclaimed and I glanced up at him in confusion before realising what I'd done.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Jonathan. It's just, I'm so stressed, for all I know, this assassin is holding a gun to my brother's head or a knife to my girlfriend's throat and I wouldn't even know." I explained and he nodded before pausing, glancing up at me.

"Girlfriend? So Amy is your girlfriend! I knew it!" He grinned and I laughed, the first time I'd laughed properly since this whole thing started, since the Cross had been stolen and Jonathan smirked.

"You didn't know?" I asked, still giggling and he shrugged.

"I suspected, but I wasn't going to say anything until you confirmed it. Although several have seen you holding hands and on occasion, kissing." Jonathan said and I gave a shrug.

"After we told the others, we didn't really see a reason to hide. It's nobody else's business and if they want to make something of it, then they can just fuck off." I explained and Jonathan nodded.

"Yeah, some of the lads were saying rather unsavoury things about the two of you and some of the girls were being nasty but Cordelia told them all to shut their mouths and of course, no one argues with Cordelia." Jonathan said and I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really? Cordelia told them to shut up?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. I was as surprised as you were." Jonathan answered and I was silent for a few seconds, contemplating that before giving a shrug.

"There are bigger things to deal with right now than Cordelia's behaviour." I murmured, rubbing my eyes and fighting back a yawn; I was ridiculously tired and Jonathan raised an eyebrow, clearly noticing.

"Get some sleep, Becky. That book will still be here in the morning. As will your brother and your girlfriend." He explained and I sighed, but nodded.

"Okay, you're right." I moved off the bed, placing the book on the floor and getting into the sleeping bag, sighing. "Goodnight Jonathan." I murmured as the lights went out, hearing a faint "goodnight" back. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

~8~8~

I woke up as the sun began shining in through the window, Jonathan still sprawled out asleep on the bed and I smiled softly, before getting up and making my way to the window. The sun was bright and blinding, but I shielded my eyes, trying to look out onto the street. It looked empty but I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and I glanced over, seeing a glimpse of blonde hair and what appeared to be a dominos pizza uniform. I cursed, turning back to the still sleeping boy, moving to his side and gently shaking him awake.

"Jonathan, get up." I murmured, and he groaned, sitting up, half asleep still.

"What?"

"I think the assassin's outside. She must've followed me here. I need to get out." I explained and Jonathan's bleariness disappeared, eyes wide in shock.

"Oh shit. What are we going to do?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You mean 'I'. Jonathan, this girl is dangerous and she's out for my blood. I don't think she cares about who gets in the way and I will not put you in danger. I've already done enough by leading her here." I explained and he sighed but didn't argue.

"Alright, fine. What will you do?"

"I'll sneak out the back way. Where are your parents?" I asked and he shrugged.

"They'll both have gone to work by now, so the house is empty." He said and I nodded.

"Alright. I'll go out the back way but I need to make sure she sees me; then you can get out and go to school." I explained and Jonathan shook his head.

"Becky, you can't! If she sees you, then she'll attack you, you'll run the risk of being killed, or worse!" He exclaimed and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Jonathan, if she doesn't see me leave and you try to go to school then she'll attack you, thinking that you know where I am! This isn't like the comic books you read, where the bad guys rarely hurt the good guys; this person, assassin will kill you, trying to get to me! So don't argue with me! Okay?!" I snapped and he looked taken aback but sighed, nodding.

"Alright. You know, I was wrong: you're not Wonder Woman. You're the freaking Black Widow." He muttered and I nodded.

"And don't you forget it." I murmured back, a small smile on my face and he exhaled slowly before smiling, nodding at me. I took a stake, a cross and a bottle of holy water out of my bag, placing them on his dresser. "Take these, and if anyone comes near you who you think might be a threat, use them. Go for the heart with the stake." I ordered and he gave a quick nod of the head.

"Be careful." He warned and I smirked.

"Always am. You too." I grabbed my bag, shoving the books into it and giving him a hug, before leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs to the back door.

My hand was on the door handle before I paused, shaking my head. If I went out the back door, there was no guarantee of the assassin seeing me and she might target Jonathan if she didn't know that I'd left. I moved away from the back door, towards the front door and I opened it slowly, cursing as a gun fired, straight into the wood, two inches from my face.

I ducked and ran, away from the direction where the bullet had come from, dodging more bullets and I kept running, taking her out of the residential area of town, into an area with less people and more warehouses. I ducked behind the corner of one, hearing footsteps approaching and I struck out with my elbow as she came around the corner, knocking the gun out of her hand. I pushed her to the floor, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from going to the knife and pressed my other arm against her throat, cutting off her air.

"That's the bonus of fighting humans compared to vampires. Humans need air." I hissed, digging my arm in deeper and she leered, but I could see fear in her eyes, which caused me to smirk.

"Why is the Order of Taraka after the Slayers?" I demanded and she gasped, clearly needing air. I frowned, removing my arm slightly but she took the opportunity and reached up to grab my arm, wrenching it behind my back and dragging me to my feet but I kicked her in the shin, hearing something snap and she cried out in pain as the grip on my arm loosened. I turned around, punching her in the face, her nose breaking and she fell to the floor as I grabbed the knife out of my boot, holding it up in warning.

"Why is the Order of Taraka after the Slayers?!" I demanded once again but she didn't answer, only groaned in pain and I frowned, grabbing her by the shoulder and picking her up, slamming her against the wall. "Answer me!"

"Spike. He called us in, wanted both of you out of the way." She gasped, and I curled my lip, hating and cursing the vampire with every fiber of my being.

"Why? What's so important that he couldn't finish us off himself? Why call in assassins to do it for him?" I asked and the girl started to laugh.

"I take it back. You're all stupid. Spike doesn't want _you_ dead. Just the blonde." She stated and I recoiled, confused and furious.

"Why?" I repeated the question and she coughed, rubbing her shoulder and limping slightly as she moved away from the wall.

"Spike wants to finish you off himself. The blonde Slayer he doesn't care about but he wants that "final dance" with you, he said." She shrugged and I frowned.

"Then why send assassins after me?" I asked and she laughed once more.

"I wasn't here to kill you. I was here to capture you and take you to him. Well, that was the initial order. Although, he did say that if I can't take you alive…" She murmured and it was in my shock that I didn't notice her going for the gun I'd kicked out of her hand. "Then our second order was to eliminate." She said, leaping for the gun and I knocked it out of her hand, grabbing it myself and aiming: my finger pulled the trigger and the shot rang out, the gun recoiling back and I gasped in shock as the girl fell, propelled back by the force of the shot.

I threw the gun to the floor, glancing at the girl in horror. Her eyes were wide open, staring at nothing and her hair had fallen out of it's ponytail, spread out around her head like a halo. Her mouth was wide open in shock, as though she couldn't believe what had happened, as though she couldn't believe what _I'd_ done. Her chest had exploded open, blood seeping out from the wound and I glanced down at my own attire, feeling liquid splattered across my face. A quick swipe told me that it was blood and I gagged, feeling bile in the back of my throat and I moved away, throwing up onto the sidewalk.

I glanced around, it still being early enough in the morning for no one to be around and I'd led her into a quiet part of town, where there were very few people. I grabbed my bag and dug my hoodie out, slipping it on and pulling the hood up, to hide my bloodied face. I grabbed the gun, shoving it into my bag and walked away from the body. I needed to get help.

~8~8~

Wesley opened the door after a few knocks and I flipped the hood down, taking in his shocked look and horrified gasp.

"Wesley, I've made a mistake." I murmured, and he stepped aside to let me in.

I expected a shout of 'what did you do' or 'what have you done', some anger and some sort of scolding but I didn't get any of that. Wesley didn't ask any type of question, just murmured "let's get you cleaned up" and helped to wipe the blood off my face, giving me spare clothes to get changed into. After the fiasco with the Anointed One, the Watchers had spare clothes of mine and Buffy's at each of their houses, in case of emergencies such as this one. "Go and shower, Rebecca. I'll make some breakfast and tea and then we'll go over what happened." He ordered, no room for argument in his voice and I nodded, not wanting to talk about it yet.

An hour later, I was sat on the sofa, my hair soaking wet and wearing clean clothes, my hands wrapped tightly around a warm mug of tea. There was an egg and bacon sandwich sat on a plate on the coffee table in front of me, but I hadn't touched it. The gun was beside the plate and I struggled to tear my eyes away from it, even when Wesley sat on the armchair beside me.

"Rebecca, what happened?" He murmured and I shook my head, closing my eyes. I heard her laughing, saw her smirk and then a shot rang out; the assassin was lay dead, her chest bleeding profusely, her hair spread out around her like a halo.

"Take as much time as you need. Start from the beginning." He said and I opened my eyes, exhaling slowly before nodding.

"I went to Jonathan's last night. After everything that happened at the library, I stayed at his. We were talking and we stayed up for half the night. I scared him when I slammed the book shut, after trying to do research and we went to sleep. When I woke up this morning, I checked the window and I saw the assassin. I told Jonathan to stay in the house whilst I created a diversion, making her come after me. She fired as soon as I opened the door, and I ran, leading her out of the main area of town. I fought her, and broke her shin, before getting the information I needed. Spike had sent the Order of Taraka to kill Buffy, get her out of the way but he didn't want them to kill me. He wanted to finish me off himself and so the assassin was sent to capture me. But she had orders to kill me if necessary and she went for the gun. I got there first and I pulled the trigger. It went straight through her chest. She's dead." I sighed, dropping my head into my hands and pushing my hands through my damp hair. "Wesley, I _killed_ a _human being_. I threatened her, I broke her shin and I choked her. And after all that, I took a gun and I shot her in the chest."

"Rebecca, it's going to be okay. Look, she was an assassin, she was going to kill you. It was in self-defence, you said yourself that she went for the gun, and you got there first." Wesley explained and I shook my head.

"No, you can't justify this! How can you? I _murdered_ a human being." I cried, tears forming in my eyes and Wesley shook his head.

"Yes, and you feel remorse, for someone who probably wouldn't have even batted an eyelid to your own death. And you came to me."

"What can you do?" I murmured. "You can't turn back time."

"No, but I can contact the Watcher's Council. They can take care of the police, stop them investigating into it." He explained. "So that means you won't get charged for what you've done." He said and I frowned, shaking my head.

"That doesn't help. I still killed a human being. Wesley, I don't know how I'm supposed to come back from this." I whispered and he shook his head.

"Rebecca, only you can do that. But listen to me: you are not a bad person. You're an extremely good person, with a fantastic heart, who did one bad thing. And you will move past this, because you are one of the strongest people I have ever met." He murmured and tears streamed further. I moved over, pulling Wesley into a hug, crying silently onto his shoulder. He gently rubbed my back in circles, as I cried before my tears dried up and I pulled away, rubbing my eyes.

"Thank you." I murmured and he nodded. "What do we do now?"

"I'm going to call the Watcher's Council, and tell them what has happened. Then we'll go to the library and we can continue research into the other members of the Order of Taraka and why Spike wanted you both out of the way so badly." Wesley explained and I shook my head.

"No. What do I now? Wesley, I did just murder someone. I don't know if I can be around my friends, and act like everything's normal." I murmured and he sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Rebecca, I'm not telling you to pretend like everything is normal. I would never ask that of you, I know that this is something too big to hide. But I'm leaving it up to you how you tell them and when. I will not betray your secret in this, I promise." I had never heard such genuine care in his voice before; there had been friendship and guidance but this was the first time that Wesley had shown true, genuine care for my wellbeing, other than the physical. He was truly adamant about not telling anyone, about cleaning up my mess and making sure that I was not implicated in this, even going so far as to ensure that I did not feel guilty, or at least, as un-guilty as I could feel. The murder of a human being wasn't exactly something that one got over lightly, but Wesley was _helping_.

"Thank you." My voice was small and he nodded, squeezing my shoulder once before moving away to the phone.

"Go to the library. I'll meet you there in a while." He ordered and I nodded.

I didn't know how I was going to be able to tell my friends. But after I had, then I was going to Willy's: I had a blonde vampire to find and stake.


	38. What's My Line: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** So another much quicker update! It turns out that the beginning of half term makes for a lot of writing term when one is procrastinating the english coursework that's due in first day back so here's the next part of What's My Line. The next chapter will be the conclusion to WML and then there will be another original chapter, before skipping the two filler episodes and going straight onto Surprise and Innocence. Thank you to everyone who's followed, favourited and reviewed, this story really wouldn't be what it is without and certainly wouldn't have come this far if not for all of you!**

**Also, I just wanted to clear up any confusion regarding the two Slayers issue: Kendra does not exist as a Slayer; Becky being called during Prophecy Girl when Buffy drowned took the place of Kendra and so she is still a Potential, not a Slayer. That may change, it may not but she is not a Slayer thus far and so has not arrived in Sunnydale. I understand that this does leave some gaps in the timeline and that the events of WML have been moved forward slightly but it will be explained fully in the next chapter. I hope this doesn't bother anyone!**

**The Redshirt Who Lived: Oh Becky indeed... I felt so bad for Rebecca throughout the entirety of last chapter, and I'm the one writing it! I'm hoping that from that comment you enjoyed it and I hope that you like this chapter too! Although things aren't getting better for her just yet...**

**DaBillmann: I agree with all my characters to be honest, as I can understand Rebecca's guilt, I can understand Wesley's reasoning but then I can understand the reaction from one of my character's in this chapter. I like exploring the different attitudes to the character's actions and I do it through different characters, the ones that I feel are most likely to have said reactions. But yes, self defence ****_isn't_**** murder and I hope that some of the other characters in this chapter and the next can understand that. See, I've always enjoyed Jonathan's character, which is why S6 actually annoyed me and I decided that when I first started writing this, that Rebecca would befriend him. I didn't quite expect for their friendship to go this far but I enjoy writing him and I'm glad you like their friendship. And I'd agree with the 'normal guy confidante' statement, as he is the only friend of Rebecca's that isn't a part of the Scooby Gang. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**  
**What's My Line: Part Two.**

Willow and Giles were in the library when I got there, Xander having gone to Buffy's house with Cordelia to grab some clothes, whilst the Slayer herself was still at Angel's place and Amy was on her way to school.

I sat down on the table, digging the books out of my bag and placing them on the table, glancing curiously at my bag. It had a few flecks of blood on it, only noticeable if one was looking for them and I resisted the urge to gag. I turned away from the bag, dropping it on the floor and kicking it under the table before turning to the others. Giles had deep black bags underneath his eyes and Willow's hair was mussed, sleepy eyes staring at me. The pair had been here all night, no wonder they were absolutely shattered.

"So, have we found out what's going on? To do with the translation?" I asked.

"It's a ritual, one to restore a weak and sick vampire back to health. A vampire like Drusilla. We're taking the assumption that Spike called in the Order of Taraka, to get you and Buffy out of the way, and so he can complete the ritual without any interference." Giles explained and I nodded, giving a small shrug.

"Well, you're right that he _did_ want Buffy out of the way; he wanted me captured. The blonde assassin, she was hired to capture me and only kill if I wouldn't come quietly." I explained and Giles frowned, beginning to pace.

"Why?"

"I made an impression. He wants to finish me off himself. It makes sense; he is the Slayer of Slayers after all." I shrugged and Willow glanced at me.

"How do you know this?" She asked and Giles stopped pacing, also to look curiously at me and I frowned.

"The assassin knew where I was last night; she was waiting for me when I left and I managed to get the information out of her, before she tried to kill me. I managed to get away." It wasn't technically a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth. A half-truth. I couldn't face telling them yet, and so I was leaving it to them to figure out and decide what they wanted to believe.

"You killed her." Giles stated bluntly and I raised my eyebrows in surprise; I didn't expect him to get it that quickly but I nodded, sighing softly.

"Yes. I took her gun and shot her in the chest. I didn't mean to, but she went for the gun and I got there first; instinct took over."

Giles sighed, resting his hands against the desk, which were balled into fists and Willow was avoiding my gaze, staring at the table.

"Dammit, Becky!" Giles shouted, banging the desk with his fist and I jumped, staring at him in shock, as did Willow.

"Giles!" I exclaimed but he pointed, glaring and I shrank back. I'd never seen him look at anyone with such fury and disgust before.

"You've killed a human being, Becky, this isn't something that you can just shrug off. Don't you care at all?!" He demanded and I glared back at him, getting up, the chair falling down to the floor in a crash.

"Of course I care! Do you think I wanted to shoot that girl? Regardless of what she did, I didn't want to shoot her!"

"Then why in the hell did you? It's not exactly hard to think 'oh, I know, I just won't shoot this person'." Giles shouted, a sarcastic tone entering his voice.

"She was going to shoot me! It was shoot or be shot, Giles, I didn't have a choice!" I argued and he scoffed.

"There's always a choice, Becky! You could have just knocked her out or something!" He yelled, and I opened my mouth to retort but a different voice answered.

"Mr Giles, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't shout and scream at my Slayer." Wesley declared, strolling into the library and I sighed, smiling softly at him in response as Giles glared, furious.

"Wesley, your Slayer can't go around shooting people." He answered, his voice much quieter but there was still an anger in it.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with you. I have already contacted the Watchers Council, they are aware of what has happened and they are sorting the issue out as we speak. Rebecca had no choice in this, if she didn't shoot the assassin then she herself would be dead. Is that what you would've preferred? A dead slayer?!" Wesley demanded and Giles sighed, jaw clenched.

"Just keep your slayer under control." He murmured and I glared back at him.

"I am not a dog, Giles. And I have a name." I snapped and he just stared at me before turning away, heading back into the library office and I sighed, running my hands through my still damp hair. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Willow pulling me into a hug, and I cried silently onto her shoulder, wetting her top with my tears.

"It's going to be alright, Becky, you'll see." She murmured and I sniffled, pulling back and wiping my eyes.

"How can it be? Giles hates me, and who can blame him?" I demanded and Willow shook her head.

"Giles is being an idiot. And he doesn't hate you, he'll come around eventually. He's just a bit shocked by what happened." Willow explained and I shook my head.

"You mean what I did." I corrected her and she shrugged.

"Either way. You were responsible but it was self-defence. He'll understand." The red-head stated and I sighed.

"Come on. We've got actual work to do. We need to stop Spike from reviving Drusilla. Let's get to work." I stated, sitting down at the table beside Wesley and Willow sat opposite us as Giles exited the office, sitting down without saying a word.

We spent a while researching, trying to figure out what Spike needed for the ritual in order to revive Drusilla, with very little results, whilst also waiting for the others to arrive. Buffy and Amy joined us not long after and I went over to my girlfriend, hugging her tightly and kissing her passionately.

"Well, that was a nice hello." She murmured, as I kept her by my side, my arm around her waist. "I missed you last night. It turns out that I sleep better when you're there." She whispered and I smiled, pressing a small kiss to her temple.

"As do I. But I couldn't put you at risk like that. I mean, she found me at Jonathan's, that was bad enough." I explained and Amy's eyes widened, as Buffy turned around to face us.

"She knew you were there?" Buffy demanded and I nodded.

"I don't know how she tracked me, but she was waiting for me this morning. I made sure to get her away from the house so Jonathan could get to school and I led her into the industrial area. I managed to overpower her and I got quite a bit of information."

"Well, what did she say? Why is she here?" Buffy asked.

"Spike hired the Order of Taraka. He wants us out of the way. Willow and Giles found out why; he's trying to revive Drusilla back to health. But there was something else the assassin said: he didn't want me dead. He only wanted me captured. He wanted to finish the fight with me himself." I explained and Buffy frowned.

"That does make sense." Amy chimed in and Buffy glanced over at her in confusion, eyebrows raised.

"It does?"

The witch nodded. "Yeah." She turned back to glance at me, "when he kidnapped me on Christmas, he made a whole big deal of fighting you and killing the Slayer himself. I suppose you've made such an impression that he wants to finish you off." Amy explained and I nodded, as Buffy gave a shrug.

"You have had more contact with him than I have. I suppose it makes sense. How'd you get away from the assassin?" She asked and I opened my mouth to reply but Giles stood up from the table, interrupting me.

"Yes, Rebecca, why don't you tell them how you got away from the assassin, something that you have so carefully left out thus far?" He demanded, a slightly sarcastic tone entering his voice and I glared furiously as Buffy and Amy glanced between us in confusion and Wesley pursed his lips, also glaring at the elder Watcher.

"Mr Giles, could I speak to you in the office for a moment?" Wesley asked, his voice quiet but there was an anger in it that I had never heard before and Giles looked like he was going to argue but after glancing at Wesley, he sighed in annoyance before following the younger man into the office.

"What was that all about?" Buffy asked, glancing from me to the office door which had been slammed shut.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "Giles is extremely pissed at me because the assassin tried to kill me and the only way for me to get away was to kill her first. I didn't want to but she went for the gun and I got there first. It wasn't intentional and I feel like absolute shit for doing it but Giles thinks that I shouldn't have done it." I said, hanging my head and Buffy sighed, as Amy stroked my hair in comfort.

"And Wesley has taken your side." Buffy guessed and I nodded.

"It was Wesley I went to. The Council is taking care of police matters, so that it won't be investigated." I murmured.

"Giles is right. You shouldn't have done it." Buffy snapped and I closed my eyes, waiting to be yelled at once again. Her voice softened as she continued; "but, you weren't left with much of a choice. That assassin would have killed you and I can live with one dead assassin instead of a dead best friend." She murmured, smiling softly as I opened my eyes to look at her in surprise before moving over and pulling her into a tight hug, relieved that the Slayer was on my side.

"Thank you, Buff."

"I think you did the right thing as well." Amy chimed in and I grinned at her, before sitting down beside Willow again at the table.

"Come on, we still need to know what Spike needs for this ritual." I said and the two blondes groaned, coming to sit down at the table.

"I've never seen Giles so angry before. And he's never called you Rebecca. Why is he taking this so badly?" Amy whispered as we researched and I shrugged.

"I genuinely don't know. I think it's because he believes that I had another option, that I gave in too easily and went for the final option, which was shooting her." I guessed.

"And because Wesley has taken your side, it's causing an argument between the two of them." Amy assumed.

"I think it's less of an argument and more to do with Wesley trying to stop Giles from snapping at me." I explained as the library door opened and I turned around, blanching at the sight of Principal Snyder marching in.

"Summers, Harris! Why are you not at the Careers Fair?!" He demanded and I opened my mouth to answer but he held his hand up. "Did I asked you to speak?!"

I frowned. "Well, yes."

"Well, don't! You both have appointments to go to now get to them!" He snapped and I glanced at Amy, nodding towards the office door and she nodded, smiling softly.

"Go, I'll explain to them. We'll keep researching." She gestured between the two of them and I nodded in thanks as the two of us followed the miserable principle out of the library.

There were footsteps behind and I glanced around to see Willow following us and I raised a curious eyebrow.

"Amy said that I could go if I wanted; I've been there all night and I'm shattered and starving. I think I'm gonna get some food from the canteen." She explained and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Will, you should've told us that, god." I said, exasperated and she shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I had a nap in the library before Giles found out about the ritual." She explained as we walked through into the main area of the school and the pair began talking about their career test answers, as I tried to find out where the beautician booth was to have my 'appointment' or interview or whatever the hell it was.

"Hey, Will, don't look but that guy over there is totally checking you out!" Buffy exclaimed and I glanced over discretely to see the senior known as Oz, who played in Dingoes Ate My Baby looking our way; or more specifically, looking at Willow.

Willow nodded. "Oh, that's Oz. He's expressing computer nerd solidarity." She nodded confidently and I smirked at her innocence, as did Buffy.

"Then I suppose there's no reason why he would be coming over here right now." I suggested as the boy made his way towards us and I grinned at the red-head's surprised face as Buffy and I made a quick exit, with a telltale 'I told you so' from the blonde.

"Hmm, so I guess it looks like Willow has an admirer." I commented with a small smirk and Buffy grinned, nodding.

"I guess it does. Hey, maybe now she can finally get over her crush on Xander." Buffy suggested and I returned the smile, looking at the pair curiously.

"That would be nice." There was a small pause before Buffy sighed, glancing over at the law enforcement desk.

"Well, I guess I should go to my career interview thing. As should you." She pointed out and I nodded, giving her an exasperated smile before we moved away.

The beautician table wasn't very far away from the law enforcement table and Buffy's started before mine did, the woman calling Buffy's name. The blonde raised her hand to signify that she was there and then all hell broke loose.

The woman placed the clipboard on the side and drew her gun, aiming at the blonde Slayer and I cursed loudly as Buffy forced the arms of the assassin up, so she shot into the air, two rounds going off as people began to scream and duck for cover. Buffy kneed the woman in the gut as I raced over, kicking the assassin in the face and causing her to fall.

I grabbed the Slayer's arm, dragging her away as the law enforcement assassin went for the second gun strapped to her ankle, a similar place to where I normally hid my knife. I shuddered at the similarity as she aimed at us a second time, Buffy screaming at the other students to get down, who obliged. The pair of us ran past Oz and Willow and I heard a shot go off, and a scream of "look out" turning around to see Oz push Willow out of the line of fire, the bullet going into his arm. I let go of the Slayer's arm, rushing back towards them but Willow waved me away, gesturing back towards the blonde Slayer and so I assumed that the wound wasn't life threatening.

I could see the assassin trying to find the Slayer behind a pillar and I snuck up behind her, grabbing her gun arm and twisting it behind her back, causing her to drop the gun. She spun around, a punch to the face causing me to stagger backwards slightly as she went for yet another gun, aiming it back at the blonde Slayer but I kicked it out of her hands; she must've ran out as she stared around in horror and fury before grabbing the nearest student to her: Jonathan! She pulled out a small knife, holding Jonathan in a headlock and placing it close to his neck as she glanced at the pair of us, moving slowly backwards before throwing him to the floor and darting out the door.

I glanced at Buffy before moving to Jonathan's side as the blonde went to check on Oz and Willow.

"Jesus, are you alright?" I asked, helping him to his feet and he sighed, breathing heavily, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm assuming that wasn't a demonstration?" He questioned and I chuckled slightly, shaking my head.

"No, it wasn't. It was another assassin. But that's not a bad cover story; think you can spread that? It was a demonstration gone wrong?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Yeah sure. Did you get out alright this morning?" He asked and I sighed, nodding slowly.

"I did. The assassin's dead and we figured out who hired them." I explained briefly and he gave a small nod.

"Well, better her than you, eh?" He smiled weakly and I returned the smile.

"Tell that to Giles." I joked and he nodded.

"I will." He declared and I raised an eyebrow, causing us both to giggle slightly as he shook his head.

"Nah, if he's pissed with you, then I ain't going anywhere near that mess." Jonathan explained; he knew enough about Giles to know that if he was pissed off then the best thing to do was to not go anywhere near him.

"Listen, are you going to be okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Becky, I'm fine. Go back to the library, sort out this issue. The rest of us will cope; we're used to this by now." He teased and I nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I murmured, glancing around the corridor as the kids talked and gossiped, some pointing towards me or Buffy. This class certainly had dealt with a lot and it wasn't likely to change. At least these kids had me and Buffy to help them out.


	39. What's My Line: Part 3

**Author's Notes:**** Hey so this is the conclusion to WML, I hope you all enjoy it! It's a longer chapter than the last one and contains a lot more action, so I hope you guys like it! Thank you to everyone who favourites, follows and reviews, every single one means the absolute world to me and I really hope you continue to follow Rebecca and this story! The next chapter will be another original episode, dealing with the events of this episode and the consequences of it.**

**Viltho: I'm glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DaBillman: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I thought I better put the comment there just to clear up any confusion. My own thought to Giles' reaction was that it seemed slightly out of character, but I can confirm your theory and I have another point to add: when Becky told Wesley, she was in pieces, directly asking for his help and feeling extremely guilty about what she'd done, prompting the compassionate reaction from Wesley. When she told Giles, she said it very bluntly, with very little emotion and too matter-of-fact, prompting him to believe that she didn't care about what she'd done and didn't care about the life which she had took. I don't think it would be a case of the roles being reversed if Buffy had murdered the assassin, as she may have taken a very different approach to telling the others. But thank you for the review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**  
**What's My Line: Part Three.**

The library was less tense when we returned, the attack from the Order calming things down; Giles was more concerned with the current attack and Buffy's injuries than my actions earlier that morning. I had no idea what Wesley had said to Giles but given the tense atmosphere between them, I wasn't sure that I wanted to know.

Buffy was sat on the counter as Willow wrapped the blonde's leg and I sat next to Amy at the table, who was trying to make sure that I was alright and not hurt, even though I could feel my cheek throbbing slightly where the assassin had punched me. I had a feeling that it would bruise, but only a little.

"She was definitely one of the Taraka gang Giles, and way gun happy." Buffy stated.

"Well, as long as Rebecca doesn't go near the gun," The Watcher muttered, ignoring my glare and clearing his throat, continuing on. "This Oz chap, he's alright?"

Willow glanced from him to me awkwardly before nodding. "Yeah, the paramedic said it was only a scrape. Thank goodness!" She exclaimed as the library doors swung open, Cordelia and Xander strolling in, a bag slung over the latter's shoulder.

"Who sponsored Career Day today? The British Soccer Fan Association?" Xander demanded and I jumped off the table, going over to him and pulling him into a tight hug. He seemed surprised, but returned the hug.

"Whoa, I wasn't gone that long Becks." He grinned and I gave a small shrug, smiling back at him.

"I know. But I kinda missed you. Researching isn't the same without your stupid, snarky comments." I mentioned and he grinned, as we made our way back over to the table, the red-head and Buffy already sat there.

"We had a rather violent visit from the Order of Taraka." Giles stated and Xander raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna talk Order of Taraka? We just met the king freak of the Order of Taraka!" He exclaimed as Cordelia sat down at the table, a look of disgust on her face.

"This assassin that you encountered, what did he look like?" Giles questioned and we all jumped as there was a scream from Cordelia, who jumped up from the table and practically ran out of the library, screaming that she was taking a shower. We all glanced to the table, seeing a mealworm wriggling on one of the books.

Xander pointed. "Like that."

Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust, glancing up at my brother. "You and bug people, Xander. What's up with that?"

"No but this dude was completely different than praying mantis lady. This was a man of bugs, not a man who was a bug." Xander explained and I smiled softly, at the reminder of Xander nearly being killed by that supply teacher. That was embarrassing for him but was also one of the first monsters they'd faced, when things were much simpler and less complicated.

"Did you at least get Buffy some extra clothes? That was why you were there after all." I pointed out and he nodded, handing the blonde Slayer the bag before slamming the book shut on the mealworm, squashing it and sitting down.

"The important thing is that everyone's alright. Still, it's quite apparent that we're under serious attack." Giles declared and I exchanged an exasperated look with Wesley. Yes, we were under serious attack but attempts to defend ourselves and protect ourselves, no matter the consequences, were of course, not allowed.

"These Taraka are definitely serious." Buffy commented and glanced over at me with a smile. "Fortunately, Becky isn't afraid to do whatever needs to be done to protect us." My eyes widened at her words, glancing at Giles in worry who pursed his lips, glaring at the blonde Slayer, who stared back defiantly. Xander was confused, glancing between us, not understanding.

"Did I miss something?" He asked and I sighed, running my hands through my hair once again.

"The assassin attacked me this morning and in an attempt to stop her from killing me and protecting myself, I took her gun that she'd dropped and shot her." I explained, hastily and bluntly, waiting for Xander to take my side, and tell Giles to back off at the way he was treating me. That wasn't quite what happened. He shot up from the table, glaring furiously at me and shouting, demanding how I could be so callous, how I could sit there and detail someone's murder so casually, that just because I was a Slayer did not give me just cause to murder people, that I wasn't above the law, that there should have been another way for me to get away than immediately 'jump the gun' and shoot her.

"Oh I'm sorry, Xand, next time we'll pit you against the trained assassin and see how well you fare without 'jumping the gun', as you so ironically put it!" I screamed and he scoffed.

"The difference is, I don't have Slayer strength or Slayer instincts, Becks! You should've been able to do something, anything else different! Murder is always the last resort, and you didn't even try to do anything else!"

"How do you fucking know? You weren't even there! You were too busy hiding in a basement from an assassin yourself, when you should've been here researching! Where did you even go last night?! Because Willow stayed here, she didn't go home and I gave you strict orders to stay with her!" I yelled and he looked down at the floor, having the gall to look ashamed.

"I went home." He muttered and my anger spiked, fury filling my veins.

"For fuck's sake Alexander, I told you not to go home for a reason! What if the assassin had followed you? You would have put not only your life in danger, but our parents' as well! I guarantee that if you had gone up against this assassin, then it would be you lying dead on a pavement, not her!" I screeched and he looked surprised at my words, before glaring a second time and I sighed, lowering my voice. "Xander, I wasn't just protecting myself when I shot this assassin; I was protecting you, and Amy, our parents, everyone that I know is important in my life and can be used as a hostage or as bait or anything like that. I made a vow to myself when we found out about the Order, that I would do whatever it took to keep you and everyone I cared about safe, whether that included laying down my own life or even harming someone else. It just so happened that this time included someone else's life, not mine."

Xander glared but didn't say anything, merely sighed before gesturing back to the table. "Come on, we've still got work to do." He murmured and my gaze remained hardened, but nodded, sitting back down. The library was quiet and silent, and I glanced over at Wesley, practically begging him to say something and continue.

"We've managed to discover what Spike needs to cure Drusilla; the ritual requires the presence of her sire and must take place in a church on the night of the new moon." Wesley explained and Buffy stood up from the table, pacing around it.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" I asked and she stopped, glancing downwards.

"They need Drusilla's sire. You mean the vamp that made her?" She asked and Giles nodded.

"Buffy, what is it?" Willow murmured and Buffy looked down, frowning.

"Angel. He's Drusilla's sire."

Xander sighed, leaning backwards. "Man that guy got major neck in his day." He commented, wincing as Willow and I both whacked him on the arm, ignoring his indignant glare.

"Will this ritual kill him?" Buffy asked and Giles sighed, nodding solemnly.

"Yes, I'm afraid it will."

"Do you know they have him?" I asked the blonde and she sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"I've no idea. He went to Willy's last night to get information and that was the last I heard of him." She explained and I nodded.

"Then we have to assume the worst."

"We need to find this church, we need to find where this ritual is gonna take place!" Buffy declared, moving back to the table.

"Agreed and we must work quickly, we have five hours before sundown." Giles said, having a quick check of his watch and Willow glanced up at Buffy.

"Don't worry Buffy, we'll save Angel." She promised and Buffy nodded.

"We will. Cause I've had it. Spike is going down. You can attack me, you can send assassins after me. But nobody messes with my boyfriend." She announced and I rolled my eyes, smirking.

"Yeah, this attack really wasn't based around you Buff. But sure, take it personally. It's not like Spike has done anything of the sort to me before, or tried to kidnap my partner… Oh wait." I smirked and Buffy rolled her eyes at me, but there was a small smile on her face.

"Just shut up and research Becky." She ordered and I nodded, grabbing the book that was thrust towards me by Wesley.

~8~8~

The research was tedious, it always had been and always will be but it gave me an opportunity to talk to Amy, which had been in rather rare supply over the past few days.

"So, I don't know if you noticed, but when that assassin attacked you the other night, you used magic to push her away from you." I frowned, glancing at her in confusion.

"Amy, you used magic. I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You may not have noticed but I did." She must've seen the disbelief on my face because she sighed, gesturing to the book on the table.

"Pick that up. Using the element of air." She ordered and I sighed, knowing that it wouldn't work but thinking it best to humour her; I raised my arm, pushing at the air and gasped in shock when the book levitated, grinning at my girlfriend.

"I told you so." She murmured and I rolled my eyes, placing the book back on the desk, using the air to lift the ends of her hair and she glared playfully as her long blonde hair covered her face.

"Really?" She asked as I smirked, the blonde trying to push the hair out of her face but each attempt only resulted in more hair getting in the way. "Okay, Becky, that's enough now." She murmured and I sighed but nodded, letting my arm fall and allowing her to move the hair out of her face as Xander flipped the page of the book he was reading, let out a noise of exclamation.

"Here we go! I am the bug man, coo coo ka choo." I raised an eyebrow at his words, confused as to what he was on about before shaking my head, allowing him to get on with it as Giles, Willow and Wesley came over to look.

"Okay. Okay. He can only be killed when he's in his disassembled state." He paused then turned to Cordelia; she had rejoined us not long after my argument with Xander, showered and wearing her school PE kit. "Disassembled. That means when he's broken down into his little buggy parts." He lengthened the word 'little', talking to her as if she were a five year old.

She glared back at him. "I know what it means, dorkhead!"

Xander gasped in mock offense. "Dorkhead! You slash me with your words!"

I exchanged curious glances with Amy, smirking slightly. "I swear to God, if they don't sort out their weird tension, I'm gonna lock 'em in a room and they can snog it out."

She giggled, as we continued to research. I got up from the table after another few minutes, heading into the office library and sitting beside the blonde Slayer, who was carving a stake, a pile of them beside her. She'd gone and got changed into the clothes that Xander had risked his life for, needing to do something, even if it was an outfit change.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow at him and I smiled exasperatedly, shrugging. "Yeah, I know. Stupid question." There was a moment of silence before I sighed, sitting beside her and taking an unmade stake, sharpening it. "You know, when Spike took Amy, it was a ridiculously stressful few hours and all I wanted was to get her back, to hold her and make sure that she was alright." I explained, talking quietly so that those outside the office couldn't hear me. "But I knew that if I went to rescue her, then we'd both be at risk, Spike would kill the pair of us. It wouldn't be just her life at risk, it would be mine as well."

"What's your point?" The blonde demanded and I sighed.

"My point is, I had to put aside my feelings for Amy and my worries for her and focus on finding the Krampus, killing it and then getting us both out of the warehouse alive."

"Well, there's no Krampus this time." She snapped and I nodded.

"I know. But there's still the person you love being threatened; don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. Mistakes like that can get you killed." I explained and she sighed, but nodded.

"You're right." She paused in her carving of the stake, a realisation coming to her. "I mentioned that Angel went to Willy, didn't I?" She asked and I nodded, frowning. "Well, what if Willy gave Angel up to Spike?" She suggested and my eyes widened.

"Then he might know where the ritual was taking place!" I exclaimed and Buffy grinned, as we left the office, telling the others where we were going. I grabbed my dagger, sticking it into my boot and picking up a stake, putting it in my other boot and hiding another up my sleeve, as Buffy grabbed her bag full of weapons and we said goodbye to the rest, making our way out.

We were at Willy's bar in no time, it not being late enough for it to have opened but the man was in there. I kicked the door, the lock breaking as the pair of us stormed in and he groaned at the sight of me.

"Ah no, not you again!" He complained and I grinned.

"What's the matter, Willy? Not happy to see me?" I asked and he scoffed.

"The last time you showed up, I got a broken nose and lost half my customers. So no, excuse me if I'm not a little friendly." He snapped and I smiled.

"You know, that's too bad, because we need some information. There's a ritual going on, that Spike is leading and Angel is a rather large part of it. We need to know where it is." I explained and Willy gave a shrug, but he was shaking, jittery, looking around nervously, even though there wasn't anyone else there.

"Honest, I don't know where he is. Or where this ritual's going down." He said and I sighed, turning away and looking dejected before spinning around and punching him in the face, so hard that he fell to the floor, lip bleeding and he groaned in pain, holding his hands up.

"Alright, alright! I know where it is but I'll have to take you there!" He exclaimed and I glanced at Buffy, frowning.

"We could be walking straight into a trap." I pointed out and she sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"If we don't, Angel might die." There was a tense silence, when I realised the leverage that Spike had given me himself; maybe giving me the ability to bring him down.

"Listen, what if I go? You go back to Giles, find the church and back me up later." The blonde opened her mouth to argue but I shook my head. "Buff, Spike has already proven that he wants to fight me himself. If I go, he'll be less inclined to kill me on sight, giving you more time to get to us and more time to save Angel." I explained and Buffy paused for a second before nodding.

"Alright. Be careful." She ordered and I grinned.

"I always am."

~8~8~

I should've known that there was a reason why Willy's name was 'Willy the Snitch.' The spineless asshole led me straight into a trap, handing me to the Order and Spike's vampires on a goddamn plate. Yes, Buffy and I had theorized that it was a trap but not to this extent; this was extreme.

The worst part of it was that I was completely surrounded, by the Order and vampires, and I had no idea when Buffy and the rest of the gang would be getting there. I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw, resolving that this trap was one that I was going to get out of.

Willy took the lead, pushing the doors open to the main area of the church, my arms held tightly behind my back by the law enforcement assassin and one of the vampires, pushing me ahead, inside the church. I gaped at the sight, Angel and Drusilla bound together in front of the altar, a knife stuck through both their hands, pouring the strength from Angel and giving it to Drusilla.

"It's payday, pal. I got your Slayer." Willy declared, Spike's vampiric guise turning to the human furiously, almost snarling at him.

"Are you tripping? You bring her here, now?!" He demanded and I figured that this was my chance to stall.

"Well, you did say that you wanted to fight me yourself!" I yelled, struggling against those that were holding my arms. "After all, that's why you only sent the one member of the Order of Taraka after me; capture not kill." I explained and the vampire turned to me with a chuckle, although there was a fury in his eyes.

"So, little assassin talked did she? Told the Slayer the plan?" He taunted and I shrugged.

"After a little persuasion, she did."

That caused an outright laugh. "Persuasion? From you?"

"I dislike your tone. I'll have you know that a broken shin loosens the tongue very nicely." He scoffed and I continued on, hating myself with every word I spoke, but needing him to fight me, giving Buffy enough time to get here and stop the ritual, saving Angel. "And after she told me what she knew, I took her gun and shot her in the heart." I snarled, and Spike's grin widened.

"Did you? Did the little Slayer have herself a nice little murder?" He leered and I smirked but I couldn't help my gaze drifting to the souled vampire, who looked to be growing weaker by the second and my smirk dropped. Where the hell was Buffy?

Spike followed where my gaze had gone and smirked. "Yeah. It bugs me too seeing him like that. Another five minutes though and Angel will be dead, so I forebear. Don't feel too bad for Angel though. He's got something you don't have." He pointed out and I raised an eyebrow.

"And what might that be?"

"Five minutes. Patrice!" He shouted the name, turning away from me and the assassin holding my arm went for her gun but I yanked my arm away.

"You're not even going to fight me? The Slayer of Slayers, going to allow a gun defeat the Slayer in his grasp? Maybe you're not as badass as I thought you were." I taunted and I heard him growl, spinning back around to face me as there was a crash and I spun around to see the Slayer doing a series of backflips, knocking the two that were holding me to the floor. I was knocked forward as well and Buffy got to her feet, helping me up and I grinned at her.

"Took your time, Slayer." I smirked and she gave a small shrug, a similar smirk on her own face.

"Sorry I'm late." She replied, as we faced the blonde vampire who snarled in annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing still alive?" He demanded of the blonde Slayer and she grinned, punching him in the face.

"If you want something done," she snapped, as his head whipped to the side.

"Then do it yourself," I said, punching him a second time and he fell backwards onto the floor as I dived away, coming face to face with the police assassin. She glared, two knives coming out from her sleeves and I pulled my own knife out of my boot, which clashed with hers. One of the vampire came towards us but there was a crossbow sticking out of his stomach. The vampire fell to the floor, revealing Giles, Wesley and the rest of the gang behind him. I grinned before dodging a kick from the assassin and punching her in the face, knocking her backwards and I thrust my hands out using the air to send her stumbling into the wall. She got up a lot quicker than I would've liked and tried to cut my arm with the knife but I dodged it, whacking her arm away from me and kicking her in the stomach but she blocked the kick. I didn't have time to block the kick that she aimed at me, sending me knocking to the floor. I pushed at the air a second time and she went flying back; I glanced over at Buffy, to see that she was doing as badly as I was up against Spike.

"Switch!" I shouted and she understood what I meant, as I crouched down and the blonde slayer rolled over my back, so that she was face to face with Patrice and I was stood in front of the blonde vampire, who was grinning.

"I'd rather be fighting you anyway." He commented and I couldn't help but smirk as I kicked him in the face, knocking him backwards.

"You sure about that?" I asked, as my knee came up to hit him in the gut and his grin fell, turning to a snarl as he aimed a punch at my face but I managed to block it. The vampire got a punch in, hitting me in the stomach and I grunted, as his elbow thrust up and whacked me in the nose, making me stumble back a few steps. He aimed a kick at my side but I blocked it with one of my own, sending him stumbling and I thrust my arms out. The vampire was sent flying into the pews further down the church and I took the opportunity to hastily observe what was going on with the rest of the group; Amy and Wesley were taking down a vampire together, my girlfriend using her powers and my Watcher simply staking the vampire. Giles and Willow were attempting to stake a vampire between them and Xander and Cordelia were nowhere to be seen, as Buffy still fought against the police assassin. There was a pained whine and I spun around, going over to Angel and pulling the knife from their joined hands and tossing it onto the ground, ignoring Drusilla's cries as I attempted to untie the souled Angel. I didn't notice the vampire coming up behind me until Spike pulled harshly on my hair, throwing me down to the floor before trying to reattach the knife, when I noticed something glittering from within his boot.

"You bastard! That's my knife! That's my favourite knife!" I snapped, swiping the knife from out of his boot and using it to slash at his ankle, getting back to my feet and he backhanded me, causing me to stumble before kicking me in the face and I fell backwards, smashing into one of the pews and hitting my head, causing everything to lose focus for a few seconds. There was a torch on the wall, lit aflame and Spike removed it, flinging it towards the others, down the lower end of the church and I looked around to see Amy trying to divert the flames using her magic, to little success. I groaned in pain, trying to get to my feet as Spike removed the knife from the vampires' joined hands, before untying his sire, and leaving the souled vampire to fall to the floor in a heap. The blonde vampire passed, his sire in his arms with barely even a look my way and I went over to Angel, making sure that he was still breathing (figuratively, of course). I turned back to where Spike was trying to run away, pushing at the air, using it to knock Spike over and he fell into the organ. I smirked triumphantly then winced as the organ fell to pieces, everything else crashing down on top of him. I spotted my knife, left glittering on the floor and I grabbed it, shoving it into my boot before turning back to the injured Angel, crouching down beside him.

"Hey, are you alright?" I murmured, trying to help him up and I heard running footsteps, Buffy at his side within moments.

"We need to get him out of here." I told the blonde Slayer and she nodded determinedly, as we each took one arm, helping the vampire to his feet and avoiding the flames as we left the abandoned church. There was a silent thought of 'where do we go' and 'what do we do now' which was solved by a simple comment by Xander.

"So it turns out that dominos isn't run by demons anymore. Who's up for pizza?"

Angel and Buffy opted out, the Slayer deciding that the best thing for the vampire was a mug of blood and some well-needed rest, which not even Xander could argue with. The rest of us though, some still filled with a little adrenaline, felt that pizza was a good idea. And perhaps an icepack wouldn't be too bad either; my head _was_ killing me.


	40. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**** Hey, I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer than I anticipated to get out, things have been rather hectic since I got back at school but here is the interlude chapter that I promised! Next up is Surprise and Innocence, which should be a lot of fun! Not so much for the characters, but it should be fun for me to write! Thank you for all those who follow, favourite and review, they all mean so much to me and I hope that you continue to follow Rebecca's story!**

**DaBillmann: I'm glad you liked it and again, it's explored further in this chapter, and he is a wildcard at times, which was why I chose to have him be angry at Rebecca's decision. And it's more of an understanding between them, than an ass-kicking, although that will probably happen at some point. I thought it made more sense from Rebecca's point of view and I'm glad you liked that change! And yeah, let's assume that she did, Becky just didn't see it! I love writing Becky and Amy, so I'm glad you like their interactions! I should have Surprise up soon, in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty:**  
**The Aftermath.**

The library was crowded; not so much with people per se, but with loud chatter, with food, with weapons and pizza on the same table, fries in packets on top of books. It was any wonder that the kids were still in the library, but Giles was leaving them to it, allowing them to get away with it. I was surprised, sat watching them from on top of the counter; Xander and Cordelia were chatting away happily at the table, the most civil I'd ever seen them, Willow was sat beside them, chatting with the blonde Slayer. She'd returned shortly after getting Angel home, the vampire saying that he was fine and didn't need babysitting. Amy was speaking with Wesley about magic and Giles was stood by my side, watching the other kids with a small smile on his face. There was an ice pack that I was pressing against my throbbing head and Giles had offered to get it for me when we'd returned. He hadn't gone back to sit down after giving it to me, but neither of us had said anything. I was waiting for him to make the first move, but I wasn't expecting any kind of apology. I knew that what I had done was wrong, but I wasn't going to apologise for it. I did what I had to do; I'd made peace with that after talking to Wesley.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry about what happened with the assassin." Giles murmured and I glanced at him in confusion.

"Why are you sorry? I shot her, she died. End of story. There's nothing to be sorry about." I pointed out and he shrugged.

"You can act as callous as you wish, Becky, but I know that a human life is not an easy thing to take. And Wesley told me about how you were this morning; I'm sorry that you had to go through that. It was never something that I wanted for you or Buffy to ever experience." He explained and I turned to him, nodding slightly before the second part of what he'd said sunk in and I smirked.

"What?" He asked, frowning.

"Your comment about Buffy. She could never do what I did. She's too good for that." I said and Giles nodded.

"It'll get her hurt." The Watcher muttered. "Or worse yet, killed. Becky, if the occasion rises, and Buffy can't do what needs to be done-"

"I'll do it. No question. Well, except one; why the sudden turn around? This morning you were screaming at me for what I did. Now you're asking me to commit a murder if the need arises." I pointed out and Giles sighed.

"What you said to Xander. It made me realise that you did what you had to do given the situation and that she would have harmed more people if you didn't." Giles explained and I gave a shrug.

"Well, I did try to tell you this earlier but you wouldn't listen," I murmured and he rolled his eyes, nodding towards the table.

"Go, Becky. When was the last time you ate?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe this morning?" He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Go eat something, for god's sake." He ordered and I nodded, jumping off the counter, ignoring the pounding in my head and heading over to the table, sitting in between the Slayer and my girlfriend, grabbing a slice of still warm pizza.

"So, what are we talking about?" I asked, glancing between the pair, as they glanced at one another, a small smirk on the Slayer's face.

"Oh nothing much. Just how you ate the school mascot when you were possessed by that hyena demon." Buffy shrugged nonchalantly and my eyes widened, as the pair laughed and I slapped her arm playfully.

"Okay, ha ha, how hilarious. You know I don't even remember anything about that." I lied easily, and I caught Wesley's confused look, giving a slight shake of the head, which he noticed, keeping quiet.

"How about the time that Willow nearly dated a giant robot demon without realising?" I quickly changed the subject, diverting the attention from me and Willow looked surprised and embarrassed that we dragged her into our trip down memory lane before a wide grin nearly split her face.

"Yeah? Well that's nothing! Xander nearly got eaten by a giant praying mantis who he had a crush on!" She exclaimed and Xander's face went red, sputtering and trying to find an excuse to justify what happened, as the rest of us laughed.

"Buffy nearly died in her quest to become a cheerleader!" He pointed out and Amy sighed, talking over the laughing and chatting that was going on.

"Alright, so let's assume that you've all had or done stupid things." She said and I frowned playfully at her.

"Oh yeah. And what have you done?" I challenged and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there was that one time where my mom body-swapped us and tried to get onto the cheerleading team by cursing the other girls." She said, before a slight frown came over her face. "Wait, does that count as mine?" She wondered and I paused, giving the thought a moment of consideration before nodding.

"I suppose." I murmured and she rolled her eyes.

"You're so annoying sometimes." She sighed and I gave a shrug.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me, right?" I teased and Amy gave me a playful glare, pushing me lightly and I rolled my eyes, using the air to mess up her hair.

"That's gonna get real old, real fast." Xander commented, and I levitated his glass of water, beginning to tilt the glass so it looked as though it would spill all over him and he tried to jerk away as Amy lifted her own hand, moving the glass and placing it back onto the table. I frowned, pouting.

"You're no fun."

Amy looked at me sternly. "Magic isn't for fun, Becky. It's a force that needs a lot of concentration and a lot of control, and it can't be used for just anything." She explained and I sighed, but nodded, understanding where she was coming from. The topic of magic was a sore spot for Amy at times, and the abuse of magic just reminded her of her mother, someone she was desperately trying to forget.

"I'm sorry. I just got a bit carried away." I apologised and Amy's face softened, a small smile breaking out.

"Don't worry about it. Just remember that magic is supposed to be used to help with your fighting techniques, not for other uses." She explained and I nodded.

"So, can I move onto the other elements then?" I questioned and she nodded.

"We'll move onto fire next, although I haven't mastered it myself yet, I have to warn you." She murmured and I shrugged.

"It's fine. We can learn together." I said and she smiled, as someone coughed fakely, concealing a snide comment and I turned to glare at my brother, who glanced away inconspicuously.

"I may not be allowed to use magic, Xander, but I still have Slayer strength." I reminded him, with a dangerous glint in my eyes and he made a point of gulping in fear as I smirked.

"Well, if it's all the same to you, I'm going to head home now." Cordelia declared, getting up from the table and I moved over to her, pulling the brunette into a hug.

"Thank you, Cordy. For everything, and helping us today." I murmured and she pulled away, smirking.

"Believe me, I would not have been here if the choice was left up to me." She teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you wouldn't Cordy." I nodded sarcastically as she sighed, sticking up her fingers at me and I gasped in mock-offence, as she grinned.

"I'll see you all later!" She called as the doors swung shut just before there was a chorus of "goodbyes", before I sighed, running a hand through my hair, wincing as it got stuck because of the knots in my hair.

"You know, I think I'm going to head off as well. We will still need to come into school today, as loathe as that thought is, and so I'm going to try and get at least a little bit of sleep whilst I still can." I explained and Amy and Xander both stood up, before glancing at one another and then over at me as I winced.

"Xander, I think I'm going to go back to Amy's tonight." I murmured and he frowned, walking over to me.

"Becks, I've barely seen you in weeks. You're never at home anymore and when you are, it's only to pick up clothes or shower." He explained and I frowned, shaking my head but his annoyed gaze told me that I had been doing that. And now that I thought about, I couldn't remember the last time that I'd slept at home or even spent any proper time at home, with Xander.

"I'm sorry Xand. But I'm going to go home with Amy tonight. But I'll walk you home and meet Amy at hers." I glanced over at the blonde who nodded and smiled, and Xander sighed but nodded as we said our goodbyes to the group and made our way out of the library.

We walked in silence for a while, an air of awkwardness between us that had never happened before, and I suddenly had no idea what to say to my own brother. We'd shared a room our entire life yet I couldn't say anything to him.

"Becks, I'm not angry with you for killing the assassin." He murmured, and I glanced at him curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"That's not what it sounded like this morning." I challenged and he sighed but nodded, clearly understanding why I would think that.

"Yes, well, I was in shock and a little bit pissed off and I had just been attacked by a bug assassin." He tried to argue but I simply rolled my eyes. "Anyway," he carried on, ignoring me, "it's just that since you've been going out with Amy, with the magic and the slaying, I hardly ever see you. I just, I feel like I'm losing you. Which is why I freaked over the assassin. You have all this new stuff going on and I'm barely even seeing you anymore. As well as being my sister, you're also my best friend." Xander murmured and I sighed, pulling my brother into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Xand, I didn't even realise." I said and he rolled his eyes as he pulled away, and we approached our house. None of the lights were on, as per usual; our parents were either out or asleep and I would be surprised if our dad was in from the bar yet.

"Listen, Xander, I can stay if you want." I offered but he shook his head, waving me away.

"Becks, I'll be fine. Go and have a good time with your girlfriend." He ordered and I saluted, giving a "yes sir" as my brother rolled his eyes, heading into the house as I smirked, before making my way to Amy's place.

~8~8~

I always enjoyed spending the night at Amy's, her presence comforting to be around, especially during stressful times and after stressful times. The blonde was half asleep when she let me in, a cross in her hand in case of hostilities and I practically had to carry her up to bed.

But tonight, the nightmares wouldn't stay away. The death of the assassin kept playing, over and over again, and then the scene would change. Drusilla was there, holding Amy and her fangs would be buried in the blonde's neck as she screamed. It was one of those dreams where I couldn't move, stuck trying to get to Amy but my feet wouldn't cooperate. The dream changed a second time and this time, Amy was a vampire and the bodies of my brother, the watchers, Buffy and Willow and Cordelia, even Jonathan would be strewn around her and blood would be dripping down her chin, as she snarled at me: "you're next."

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't remember anything of the dream, only a nagging and worrying feeling, that everything was soon going to go to hell and things were going to get a lot darker.


	41. Surprise: Part 1

**Author's Note:**** I am SO SO SO sorry about how long this update has taken! School got ridiculously hectic, so time to sit down and properly write was rare and then, my muse ran off for a while but I've looked over the plans for Season Two and Three and I have SO MUCH planned, that I am extremely excited about! Thank you to everyone who reads, favourites, follows and reviews! This wouldn't be worth writing without all of you, and your fantastic comments!**

**Lacey Solane: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and yes, technically it is quite ironic! I'm glad you like how I'm developing her character, she's one that had a lot of potential on the show and I feel like they never really explored it, so I'm glad you like what I'm doing with her character! I'm sorry this chapter took so long but it's really long so hopefully that makes up for it! I love writing the character interactions so I'm glad that you liked them! Thank you for the review and I'm so sorry it's taken so long!**

**DaBillmann: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I feel like this one is another 'calm before the storm' chapter, as there is not a great deal in this chapter. Although, that means that next chapter is going to be choc full of stuff going on, so get ready for that! I like that you can see them hugging, perhaps in later episodes a Giles/Rebecca hug will happen! I love writing the scenes between Rebecca and Xander, they are some of the easiest scenes to write so I'm glad you liked them! I LOVED writing that part, so I'm glad that you liked it! I always felt like that something like that must've happened somewhere, as no one can go through the stuff that they do, and not laugh about the antics they got themselves into! I felt like we saw a little bit of that, in regards to Season Seven, when they were joking about Xander always dating demon women in 'First Date'. I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it's taken so long!**

**PrisonerHanley: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! I have a lot of plans for Season Three but I'm not going to say much more than that, as I don't want to give too much away! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Raging Raven: Thank you, I'm glad that you're enjoying it! I hope you like this chapter!**

**PokemonTrainerDecember: I'm sorry that you don't like Amy, from what I can gather, she isn't a well-liked character but I did say "eventual" Spike/OC! I'm afraid that we've got a long way to go before Rebecca and Spike began to see themselves in a romantic way but I hope you stick around, and that impatience doesn't get the better of you! Thank you though and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Spike should be in the next one, so hopefully that will satisfy your impatience!**

**BizarreBard: Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One:**  
**Surprise: Part One.**

God, some of the people in our group were such hypocrites. When I killed someone, an assassin, who tried to kill me first, I get screwed at and yelled at. Then when their precious Buffy kills someone, an innocent, they flock around her and try to alleviate the guilt and place the blame on someone else.

"Yes, I know, he turned out to be a murderous robot but that's beside the point!" I moaned, in answer to Amy's questioning glance.

"Look, Becky, I know you're still cut up about this, but I think you should let it go. Giles already forgave you for what happened and Xander isn't mad at you. Buffy didn't care, neither did Willow or Cordelia and Wesley at least noticed the double standard as well." The blonde pointed out, as she continued to flick through her spellbook as I sighed, from where I was researching the Powers That Be. With everything that had been going on recently, we'd stopped looking into them but there'd been a lull in demonic activity and so Wesley had recommend that we resume our research.

I frowned in confusion at what she'd said. "You." I murmured and she looked up in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"You missed yourself off that list." I told her and she frowned. "You said that Giles forgave me, Xander isn't mad at me, and that Buffy, Willow and Cordy didn't care and Wesley noticed the double standard." I recited immediately. "Every person in our group except you."

"Well, I didn't think I needed to include myself. You know how I feel." She shrugged and I frowned, trying to think back.

"Actually, I don't. You've never told me how you felt about what I did before." I pointed out and she sighed, looking up from the book she was reading.

"It's not a case of how I feel about it. I just want you to be okay and to still come home to me at the end of the night. I don't care how, just as long as you come home." She murmured and I smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her gently.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" I murmured and she smirked.

"It's been mentioned before, but only briefly."

I pulled away, and the pair of us returned to our books, sitting in companionable silence. "By the way, have you got anything for Buffy's birthday?" I wondered and the witch looked up, shrugging.

"I don't know what to get her. I might just give her the money or a voucher or something. Is that cheating?" Amy questioned and I gave a shrug.

"Nah, I think you're good. She'll appreciate the sentiment."

"What about you?"

I sighed, shrugging a second time. "I've got a few things in mind but she's not exactly easy to buy for. I mean, Willow, great, I'll buy her books. Xander and Jonathan, I'll buy them comics. I get you magicky things and charmed jewellery and Cordelia, hair and make-up things. Buffy's the wild card, I never know what to get for her." I lamented and Amy rolled her eyes.

"What about clothes? You bought her those shoes for Christmas." Amy suggested and I pondered the idea before giving a small shrug.

"I've still got a few days, we can go shopping and pick something out for her." I shrugged and Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, do you think we could get her a joint present?" She wondered and I frowned.

"How do you mean? Like, a couple's thing, where they get one present off both of them?" I asked and Amy nodded, a grin on her face, but it slowly fell at my disinterested face.

"Well, if you don't want to, then that's fine." She shrugged, going back to her book and I cursed quietly under my breath before moving over to her, trying to put my hand on her shoulder but she shrugged me off.

"Amy, I'm sorry." I murmured but she shook her head.

"No, it's fine. You don't want to have a joint present, that's fine. We'll both spend extra money and buy her two things when neither of us know what to get her in the first place." She commented and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, the joys of passive-aggressivity. Come on Amy, I didn't mean it like that. I just, I don't know if it's a good idea. Don't you think that's cheating a bit?" I asked and she sighed, looking up from her book.

"No, Rebecca." I winced. Amy never called me Rebecca, it was always Becky or Becks. She was really pissed about this. "I don't. I think it's a good way of proving that we're solid enough in our relationship with each other that we can buy presents for our friends together." She explained and I grimaced, shifting awkwardly.

"It's just, it's such a coupley thing to do." I murmured; that was clearly the wrong thing to say.

Amy's eyes darkened and the temperature dropped a few degrees, as the blonde's hair began to whirl around her head. "Coupley? Because holding hands and kissing, that's not coupley?" She demanded and I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Amy, you know that's not what I meant." I murmured and she shook her head, her hair dropping back to its normal state as the anger within her deflated.

"I think you should leave now. I'll see you tomorrow." She muttered, coldly and my heart broke. I was supposed to be staying with her tonight, but she didn't even want me there. I'd screwed this up and I had no idea how that had happened.

"Amy?" My voice was small but the blonde shook her head, turning away and I sighed, grabbing my bag and leaving the room. The walk home was quiet, it still only being early and just past dusk. I contemplated going home but I would have to tell Xander what happened and I didn't fancy telling him how I was such a shit girlfriend. Plus, I wasn't sure what I had done and I knew that he wouldn't be any use. I ended up at the Bronze, just walking without a specific destination in mind but I saw Cordy when I walked in and I thanked my lucky stars that I had one close friend who knew about relationship shit.

She was with her Cordettes of course but I just sat on a table nearby, and ordered a drink, waiting to see how long it would take her to notice that I was there. Not as long as I was expecting, if I was honest. I'd only been sat there for around ten minutes before she came over, a curious look on her face.

"I thought you were at Amy's tonight." Her face changed, mouth dropping open in horror. "Oh no, please don't tell me there's a vampire crisis. This outfit can't do dust!" She exclaimed and I chuckled, smiling slightly.

"No, Cordy, it's not a vampire crisis. Just, possibly a relationship crisis." I murmured and Cordelia frowned, one eyebrow raised.

"Trouble in paradise? That's not like you two." She murmured, taking a seat and I sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know. I think it was something I said but I'm not sure what." I murmured and Cordy nodded, waving her hand to tell me to keep talking. I explained what had happened, recalling every word and detail. There was a brief moment of silence and then Cordelia's hand whipped around to whack me around the head.

"OW! Christ, what was that for?" I demanded and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"You really have no idea how to be in a relationship, do you?" She asked and I raised my eyebrows, confused about her statement.

"Of course I do! I was with Jesse for ages! And I've been with Amy since October! That's four months! Nearly six months!" I argued and Cordy rolled her eyebrows.

"Yes, and in all that time, the most you guys have done is held hands and made out. Hell, you've been sleeping in the same bed since the end of November and you haven't made any kind of move to take things further." She pointed out and I frowned.

"What does that have to do with what happened between Amy and I tonight?" I asked and Cordelia sighed, rolling her eyes.

"God, I didn't think you were this stupid." She murmured and I raised my eyebrows, affronted by her comment. "Don't do your whole 'offended' thing. Just shut up and listen to me, okay?"

I frowned but did so, miming zipping my lips shut, locking them and throwing away the key, to which she rolled her eyes again.

"Look, Amy is clearly searching to see where the pair of you stand in your relationship. By suggesting the joint-present buying, she can figure out how you feel about your relationship. Which, I might add, means that you have screwed up royally."

"But why would that mean she wants to take things further in the other way?"

"By fishing out how you felt about the present, she can guess how you would react to her making a move or trying to get you to make a move." Cordelia explained and I nodded, but still not really understanding.

Cordelia's gaze softened as she looked at me, smiling slightly. "You still don't get it do you?"

"Not even a little bit." I admitted immediately. "I just know that I'm a shitty girlfriend."

"You're not a shitty girlfriend, Becky. You're just a bit clueless." Cordelia murmured kindly and I sighed.

"I thought I was good at this stuff. Why is this suddenly so difficult?" I whined and Cordelia shrugged.

"Cause we're growing up? People start wanting more from you and we have to grow up with them, otherwise we take the risk of losing them." She explained and I frowned.

"But what if you begin to lose yourself? I don't know if I'm ready to lose my virginity yet. I've never done anything like that before."

Cordelia shrugged. "And you think I have? We never know when it's going to happen, or how. But you won't lose yourself by losing your virginity. And it's not like it's a one-night stand. It's with Amy, your girlfriend, the person you love." She murmured and I nodded.

"True. There is that."

"Look, I'm not telling you to go back to hers and make a move immediately. Go home, get some sleep and right things with her in the morning. Go and buy Buffy's present between you, together. She'll appreciate the gesture." I nodded, before frowning yet again.

"What about the other thing?"

"Talk it over with her. Figure out your boundaries, what each other likes and doesn't like. It's not as hard as you're making it out to be." Cordelia murmured and I smiled at her, moving over to pull the brunette into a hug.

"Thank you, Cordy. I needed this tonight."

"Hey, it's no problem, Becky. You know that I'm always around if you need relationship advice. Just warn me if there's a vampire crisis, so I can make sure that my outfit is dust-proof." I laughed, nodding.

"Of course. I'll let you know when it needs to be." I promised and Cordelia grinned.

"Well thank god one of you understands the importance of outfits and fashion." She declared and I laughed before making my way out of the Bronze and heading home.

~8~8~

"Hey, I thought you were staying at Amy's tonight?" Xander asked when I got home but I simply shrugged, sitting down on the bed.

"We had an argument, but it's done now."

"You seem very casual about it." He commented.

"I went to see Cordy at the Bronze and we talked over what I did. I know what caused the argument and I know how to fix it. So it's no big."

"You saw Cordelia?" He asked, glancing up and I frowned.

"Yeah? I often do, we're actually quite close." I answered, confused as to his sudden interest in the brunette. Aside from the usual snide comments, they'd been pretty civil with each other recently but then that's what happened between Cordy and I before we became actual friends.

"Did she say anything about me?" He asked and my confusion grew, as my frown deepened. Was there something going on that neither of them were telling me?

"No. Why would she?" I questioned and he seemed to realise his mistake, backing off quickly and shaking his head.

"No reason. I-it doesn't matter. What did you and Amy argue about?" The hasty change in subject was not lost on me but I didn't pry any further, deciding to talk to Amy about it the next day, when we were talking to one another again. She might have noticed something weird or odd between the two.

~8~8~

It turns out, that Amy had. And Willow had, and Buffy had. Was I the only one in our group who hadn't noticed?

"So, seriously, you guys all noticed? Why did no one tell me this?" I asked and they exchanged glances, shrugging.

"I don't know. I guess we all just assumed that you'd noticed. It hadn't really occurred to us that you hadn't." Buffy murmured and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You'd think you'd know that something weird was going on, considering it's between your brother and your friend." Willow commented with a raised eyebrow, but I just shook my head.

"Nah, come on, stuff like that just goes straight over my head. I don't know what's going on ever; the only time I know what's going on is when it's to do with a demon crisis."

Buffy gave a shrug, nodding. "That is true. I saw Angel this morning!" She declared and I raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Amy and I saw each other most mornings, but that was only because I woke up next to her. Still, I knew this was a big thing for Buffy and Angel, as they saw each other less than Amy and I.

"I made a complete fool out of myself!" Buffy lamented and I smirked.

"What did you do?" I asked and she winced, telling us.

"'I like you at bedtime'?" Willow repeated, an incredulous tone to her voice as Amy and I giggled, smirking as the blonde groaned. "You actually said that?"

"I know, I know." Buffy whined, an embarrassed smile on her face as Amy and I exchanged amused grins.

"Man, that's like… I dunno, moxie or something." Willow commented.

"Or it could be seen as just desperate." Amy shrugged, a smirk on her face and Buffy glanced around at her, wide-eyed, before she noticed the grin and rolled her eyes.

"Totally unplanned. It just… came out." Buffy confessed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Came out? That sounds like a Freudian slip to me." I commented, before turning to the witch. "What do you think, Amy?"

"An unplanned, awkward comment? Most definitely a Freudian slip." She confirmed and the blonde Slayer rolled her eyes, a slight blush coating her cheeks.

"He was into it? I mean, he wants to see you at bedtime, too?" The red-head asked, giggling and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I think he does." The blonde hesitated before nodding. "Well, he's cool about it."

Willow agreed fervently. "Well of course he is. 'Cause he's cool. I mean, he would never, you know…" Willow trailed off and Buffy finished her sentence.

"Push." She answered, but she sounded slightly hesitant.

"Right. He's not the type." Willow confirmed and Buffy nodded.

"Also, if it's any consolation, if he ever did try, I'm sure you could kick his ass." I butted in and got a glare from Buffy, a scandalised look from Willow and a slap on the arm from Amy, as I glanced at the three, with a wince.

"Not good?" I asked Amy and she shook her head.

"Listen, Angel's not a bad person. He's probably the most careful person I've seen, when concerning other people and those around him. He was willing to allow Eyghon to possess him to save me. I really can't see him being the type to push." Amy explained and Buffy nodded, as the Slayer and Willow sat on a bench, Amy and I hovering nearby.

"What am I gonna do?" The blonde asked.

"What do you wanna do?" Willow questioned and Buffy frowned.

"I don't know. I mean, 'want' isn't always the right thing to do. To act on want can be wrong." Buffy murmured and I gave a shrug.

"Depends on the want. You want that second piece of chocolate? Sure, go for it. You want to do crystal meth? Hmm, probably shouldn't." I pointed out and Buffy frowned.

"Where would this fall?"

"Probably somewhere in the middle. Listen, it's not like you're about to have sex with some guy you met online," I sent a pointed glance Willow's way, who blushed and glanced down, before turning back to the blonde. "Or some guy you only just met. This is Angel, who you love and who loves you." I pointed out and she nodded, smiling.

"Carpe diem. You told me that once." Willow murmured, a small smile on her face as the blonde Slayer turned back to the red-head, a confused look on her face.

"Fish of the day?"

"Not carp!" The red-head exclaimed. "Carpe. It means 'seize the day'."

Buffy nodded. "I think we're going to. Seize it. Once you get to a certain point, then seizing is sort of inevitable." She shrugged and I glanced at Amy, reaching down and taking her hand in mine, interlocking our fingers. She glanced over at me in surprise as I smiled warmly at her and she returned the smile; a silent apology on my behalf for what happened last night.

"Wow." Willow murmured and Buffy blushed, grinning.

"Yeah."

"Wow." Willow said again, as the school bell rang and the four of us began walking towards the school building, as Willow continued 'wow'ing at Buffy as I rolled my eyes affectionately.

"Hey, speaking of 'wow' potential, there's Oz over there." Buffy pointed out, and we glanced over to see the guitarist on his guitar, ignoring the school bell. "What are we thinking, any sparkage?"

"He's nice. Hey, I like his hands!" Willow declared and Buffy nodded.

"Mm. A fixation on an insignificant detail is a definite crush sign." The blonde murmured but Willow still looked unsure, glancing at the boy and then back to his.

"Oh I don't know though. I mean, he is a senior." She pointed out and Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"You think he's too old because he's a senior? Please. My boyfriend had a bicentennial." She pointed and Willow nodded.

"That's true. I guess, I just…" She trailed off, looking from us to the boy and I sighed.

"Listen, Will, it's all well and good pining over Xander but he's as oblivious as a brick and there's no guarantee that if he ever does realise, he'll return those feelings. It's a harsh reality but there's a guy over there who I'm sure would like to get to know you better. I think that it would be a good idea for you to give that a try. Go and talk to him." I explained and she frowned.

"But what if it goes all awkward-silence like?" She whined and I shrugged.

"You won't know until you try." Buffy answered, as the three of us walked away, leaving the red-head with her thoughts. I turned around after we'd walked a few paces, grinning to see that she'd listened, making her way over to the guitarist.

"Becky, has the Book given anymore messages recently?" Buffy asked and I frowned, glancing over at her in slight confusion.

"Not recently. Why?" I asked and she gave a small shrug.

"I'll tell you when we see Giles and Wesley. It might be nothing but I'm not sure." She murmured and I frowned slightly, but didn't push the matter. I noticed that Amy had slowed down slightly and I paused, glancing behind to see her hanging back, nodding over to Buffy. I turned back to the blonde Slayer, who'd caught the exchange and smiled.

"I'll meet you in the lounge." She answered and I smiled in response as she continued to walk ahead, leaving me and Amy in the school grounds.

"What's up?" I wondered, frowning slightly and she gave a shrug.

"I just wanted to make sure that we're okay. After last night." She murmured and I smiled softly at her.

"We're always okay. Even when I behave like a clueless idiot and you have to yell at me for it." I teased and she grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I think clueless idiot is putting it nicely, don't you?"

"I think that tonight, we should go out and figure out what to get the Slayer, between us." I murmured, an arm around her shoulder and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's not too coupley then?" She challenged and I sighed, giving a playful roll of the eyes.

"You know, of all the things that could have happened, us turning domestic wasn't one of the things that I expected. I feel like the Book could've at least warned me about this." I smirked and Amy slapped my arm, giggling, as we made our way into the school.

"So now you need a warning, when things get coupley?" She snapped and I felt worry clog my veins, before I noticed the playful glint in her eyes and I sighed, exasperatedly as she smirked.

"You, Amy Madison, are a devil." I pointed out and she simply grinned, reminding me of a cheshire cat.

"And don't you forget it!"

"Come on, we best go see what's up with Buffy. She doesn't seem quite herself." I murmured and Amy smiled but nodded, as we began to make our way into the school.

We met the blonde in the student lounge, the two Watchers, my brother and Miss Calendar sat at a table and I hopped onto it, swinging my legs as Amy stood beside me.

"So, what's the slayage? Crisis or no crisis?" I asked and Buffy frowned, glancing away.

"Buffy had a weird dream, one that might mean that Drusilla is still alive." Giles explained and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shit." I stated and Giles gave me an exasperated look.

"Language." He scolded, but it was half-heartedly, accompanied by an annoyed roll of the eyes. The Watcher must have realised by now that he was fighting a losing battle.

"She also killed Angel in my dream. I couldn't do anything to stop it." The blonde slayer confessed and I frowned.

"We'll be fine." I told the Slayer, a confident smile on my face. "This is the second time we've had to deal with a threat to Angel's life; they didn't succeed last time and they won't succeed this time either."

Giles cleared his throat. "Still, it is probably best to be on the alert. If Drusilla is alive, it could be a fairly cataclysmic state of affairs." The Watcher explained and my brother gave a scoff.

"Again, so many words! Couldn't you just say we'd be in trouble?" He asked and I smirked as Giles looked at him with annoyance.

"Go to class Xander." He ordered and the boy nodded, getting up. Of course, it was Xander, so he couldn't leave without a witty retort.

"Gone." He began to move away before turning back around. "Notice the economy of phrasing: gone. Simple, direct." He pointed out, before walking away as I rolled my eyes, Amy smirking at his antics.

"Maybe I should get gone, too." The blonde slayer murmured, standing up as Giles and Wesley did too.

"Don't worry unduly, Buffy, I'm sure it's nothing." Giles murmured and Buffy gave a resigned nod.

"I know. I should keep my slayer cool, but it's Angel which automatically equals maxi-wig." The Slayer admitted and I gave a shrug.

"Well, there's me, who can keep her cool and you can wig out over Angel." I grinned and she smiled awkwardly as I frowned.

"That was meant to be more supportive than it sounded." I lamented as Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I appreciate the sentiment." She murmured with a grin, before leaving the table and I jumped down from my position on top of it, as Amy hastily said goodbye and followed the Slayer, the pair sharing first lesson. I sighed, thinking of the first period hour that I had free, with very little to do. Well, there was always homework but I couldn't be bothered with that. Giles had already began walking back towards the library and Wesley began to follow.

"Wesley?" I asked and he glanced over at me, eyebrows raised.

"I know that tone. Whatever it is, I don't think I'm going to like it." He warned and I smiled sheepishly.

"If Drusilla is alive, she might still be at the warehouse. Which we all know where it is and I have a free period now; I could go and check it out." I suggested and Wesley shook his head immediately.

"No, no way. It's too dangerous. If she is there, and still alive, then you'll be walking straight into a pit full of vampires. It won't just be Spike that you'll be up against, it will be both of them. And from research, Drusilla is just as bad. Perhaps even worse, as she is mad." Wesley ordered and I sighed, but nodded.

"Alright, fine. Do you need any help in the library then? Any slayer stuff?" I asked and Wesley gave me a disapproving look.

"Don't you have school work to be doing?" He questioned and I gave a shrug. He rolled his eyes before gesturing towards the library.

"Come on. I'm sure there's a few books on Spike and Drusilla that we haven't checked yet." He explained and I grinned, grabbing my bag and following the Watcher towards the library.

"You know, I could totally take both of them." I started and Wesley rolled his eyes.

"Not a risk that I want you to take." Wesley warned and there was a pause.

"I totally could though. I mean, threaten one and the other backs down immediately. Problem solved." I pointed out and Wesley rolled his eyes once again.

"Rebecca, that was when Drusilla was weak. It may be a very different story now that she's back at full strength." He explained and I sighed, frowning.

"Well that sucks. Hey, maybe if it comes down to a fight, I could go up against Spike and Buffy could go up against Drusilla! That could be fun!" I declared and Wesley raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know, traditionally, most Slayers don't regard their duty as 'fun'. It's supposed to be a sacred duty." He pointed out and I gave a shrug.

"When have I ever given a shit about tradition, Wesley? I'm a Slayer, I'm dating another girl and I use magic as well as Slayer strength to fight demons. I think I'm the exact opposite of tradition." I pointed out and he gave a shrug, conceding, as we entered the library.

"True. Now, if you want to research, the books are over there. No sneaking off to the factory under any circumstances." He warned and I sighed, but nodded.

"Today should be fun." I muttered, staring at the large pile of books on the table. Since when is that 'a few'?

~8~8~

The school day passed slowly, my body practically itching for a good fight. Things had been quiet lately, almost too quiet and I was getting agitated, the Slayer part of me wanting a fight more than anything else. I had to catch myself, every so often, from hoping that something was going to happen, and that a fight was going to start. Since Buffy's admission of her dream, I'd been constantly checking the Book too, trying to induce a message, to no avail. It was beginning to look like Buffy's dream was just that: a dream. I was having a hard time shoving down the overwhelming sense of disappointment that I was feeling.

The end of the day came, finally, and I met Amy at the mall, the pair of us aimlessly wandering around the shops as we tried to find a birthday present for the Slayer. Considering what I'd been through with the blonde; fighting Angel and Darla, surviving a prophecy and all the rest, she was still ridiculously hard to buy for.

"Are you sure we can't just get her a gift card off the pair of us?" I whined and Amy shook her head.

"That would be okay if it was one of us; a joint present requires us to get her an actual present. And we have to make it good, too, otherwise it'll look bad." The blonde witch explained and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You know, sometimes I hate shopping." I lamented and Amy rolled her eyes at me, shaking her head.

"Becky, you love shopping." She pointed out and I shrugged.

"I love shopping when I know what to buy for people. When I don't, it just makes everything a little bit more difficult." I explained and Amy gave a shrug.

"Well, it's pointless moaning about it. That won't help with buying presents." Amy pointed out and I sighed but nodded. "Right, let's look at this logically. Does Buffy need anything specifically?"

"Well, I bought her shoes for Christmas, so that's out. She doesn't really need clothes and she's not a massive make-up person either. Maybe a new bag? I think I remember her saying that she didn't have one." I checked the things off on my hand and Amy nodded.

"Right. A bag it is then! This shouldn't be too hard."

She jinxed it. Amy 'this shouldn't be too hard' Madison jinxed it. Sometimes, I really wish that magic could be used for everyday things. I bet there was a spell to find a fantastic present for someone. We didn't leave the mall until half eight - we got there at four. Four and a half hours to find a present for one girl. It would've taken five minutes to get her a gift card. Sometimes, birthdays were a bitch.

"Oh stop moaning, Becky." Amy murmured, a fond smile on her face, as we began to make our way out of the mall. "You know, you've been rather tetchy as of late. Are you sure everything's okay?" The blonde murmured and I gave a small shrug, pushing down the real reasons as to why I felt so on edge. I got the feeling that she wouldn't understand.

"It's nothing major, just my time of the month." I lied, with a smile, as though to say 'what can you do'. Amy frowned, eyebrows furrowed together as she scrutinised me, but I simply gave her a warm smile and she sighed, nodding.

"Well, extra Slayer healing powers, I suppose that must mean you don't get cramps?" She asked and I frowned, having never thought about that before. It was true, though; since becoming a Slayer, I had barely felt the cramps that used to leave me in pain for hours.

"Kind of. It's like a mild stomach ache, rather than the gut-wrenching pain it used to be." I explained and Amy nodded.

"That's so unfair." She lamented and I gave a laugh.

"Hey, destiny of fighting the undead with a shortened life-span. We deserve a couple of perks." I argued and she nodded in agreement.

"I suppose. But you gotta take care of me, when I'm ill with cramps." Amy warned and I nodded.

"Of course. I'll buy you plenty of ice cream and chocolate." I promised and the blonde smiled.

"Both? You spoil me."

"Tis a girlfriend's duty, is it not?" I teased and the blonde grinned, rolling her eyes but she didn't argue.

"Well, seeing as you don't get cramps, I suppose a quick patrol is in order tonight?" The witch questioned and my smile dropped, giving a shrug.

"What's the point? Things have been that quiet lately, I doubt we'll come across any vampires tonight." I muttered and Amy frowned but she didn't press the matter.

"I suppose. Do you fancy doing anymore training tonight? We haven't mastered fire yet, we could give it a go, if you wanted." She suggested but I simply gave another shrug.

"I'm sorry, Amy, I don't really feel like doing anything tonight. I may just go home instead." I shrugged and Amy sighed. I could tell that she was annoyed, the feeling rolling off of her in waves; since I had started to practice magic, I was beginning to be able to sense people's auras. Not everyone, but those that I had a strong emotional connection with; Amy and my brother's aura was always extremely strong, and I could feel the frustration, as well as the concern.

"Becky, you know that I'm always here, when you need me." She murmured and I glanced over at her, wide blue eyes filled with concern and honesty.

I smiled softly. "I know. But I think this may be something that I'm going to have to deal with on my own."

Amy sighed but nodded. "Okay. Well, I hope you figure out whatever it is. I'll see you tomorrow." She murmured, and I smiled sadly at her, as her lips met mine in a rather chaste kiss.

"Get home safe!" I warned her and she nodded, with a grin.

"I always do!" She retorted and I rolled my eyes, mind flashing back to Christmas.

"Not always." I muttered to myself, before beginning to walk to my own house.

~8~8~

"Okay! This is the second night in a row that you've turned up here instead of staying at Amy's. What the hell is wrong?" Xander demanded as I sat on my bed, flicking through the Book of Knowledge absentmindedly. I glanced up at him, a small frown on my face.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." I gave a shrug, forcing a smile. "What could possibly be wrong?"

"Well given how you've been flicking through that Book like no tomorrow, and the way that your leg is jittering, I'd say you're rather agitated." Xander assumed and I frowned, throwing the Book onto the bed with a frustrated sigh.

"Nothing, Xand. Even with Buffy's prophetic dreams, there is nothing in that Book about anything going on." I complained and he raised an eyebrow.

"And you're annoyed about it?" He questioned, curiously. There was no accusation in his tone, which made it easier to talk to him.

"Kind of. It's been so… Quiet recently. It's unnerving." I confessed and he nodded.

"You prefer it when there's dangerous shit going down." He assumed and I shook my head.

"No. Not really." I sighed, dragging a hand through my hair. "It's… hard to explain. It's like, there's two sides of me. Normal Rebecca and Slayer Rebecca. And with everything being so calm lately, the Slayer side is getting agitated and unnerved by how quiet things are. She's practically itching for a fight and she doesn't care who it's with or what the odds are." I explained, watching my brother closely. I understood that sometimes the talk of my being a Slayer was a sore spot for Xander, a constant reminder that his twin had a shortened life span.

"That explains today then." He shrugged and I frowned, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"Wesley told me about this morning." He admitted and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course he did." I muttered but Xander shook his head.

"Only because he's worried about you. I think he can tell that you're getting restless; when you get like that, you get reckless as well." Xander explained and I sighed, but nodded.

"I know. I'm trying to contain it, contain her but she's not exactly cooperative." I admitted and Xander frowned.

"Maybe containing it is the wrong course of action." Xander suggested and I frowned in confusion.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, your Slayer side is getting restless and she wants a fight. Then let's give her one." Xander shrugged, jumping off the bed and I frowned.

"But, Wesley said we're not allowed to go to the factory. And I'm not taking you with me; if anything ever happened to you, Xander, then I'd never forgive myself." I shook my head adamantly and he rolled his eyes.

"Becks, just trust me okay?" Xander asked and I sighed, but nodded.

"Alright. But if either of us die, this is your fault." I pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't it always be? Anything so you can't be held responsible." He teased as I punched his arm, lighter than it normally was.

"Shut up."

~8~8~

"Why are we at the high school, Xander?" I questioned, frowning slightly and he gave a shrug.

"You'll see." He murmured and I rolled my eyes.

"Great. How is this supposed to help me with the Slayer side?"

"I just said that you'll see." He replied and I sighed, but didn't say anything else, just glancing around at the empty hallways. I always enjoyed being in the school late at night; there was something strange and exciting about it, knowing that no one else was there, all the teachers and kids were gone, that the whole place was empty. We didn't go the way I was expecting, towards the library. Instead, Xander took a turn towards the door to the basement and I frowned but followed. If he did turn out to be an evil demon, possessing my brother's body, I could at least knock him out.

"What's in the basement?" I asked, as we descended the stairs. It wasn't dark and dank like I had once experienced it to be; the barely bright, flickering lights had been replaced and the corridors beneath the school were lit up with light, emphasising that the corridors were a clean, cream colour.

"You know how there are all these corridors under the school?" Xander murmured and I shook my head.

"I didn't know, not really." I admitted and Xander gave a small roll of his eyes, as he dragged me through the corridors.

"Well, Wesley and Giles got in contact with the Council, mentioned that with two Slayers, more space is needed to cope with the training requirements. So, the Watchers Council has been doing up the basement, under the guise of health and safety to Snyder." My brother continued to explain, as we came to a locked door, that had a clear 'MAINTENANCE ONLY' sign on the door. I glanced at my brother, as he inputted a series of numbers onto the lock system; the door opened and I gasped aloud, as there was a chorus of "SURPRISE!" from inside the room.

"Room" was a bit of an understatement; a small gym may have been more accurate. There were treadmills, cross-trainers, a bike machine and even a series of weight machines spread out across the place, a boxing bag and gloves in another area and a series of mats that were clearly meant for sparring with another person. There was one wall entirely devoted to weapons, with swords, crossbows, arrows and other items that I wasn't even sure of the names of, although I recognised the quarterstaff that Buffy and I trained with once. There was a table full of food and drinks in front of the weapons wall as well.

And there, stood in the middle of the room, were the people I considered to be my closest friends and family; Wesley, Amy, Willow, Buffy, Giles, Cordelia and even Miss Calendar was there, Giles' arm around her shoulder.

"Happy late birthday, Rebecca!" Wesley congratulated and I glanced over at him in surprise, eyes wide.

"It came up on the school system, although why neither of you told us yourself, I don't know." Giles commented, with a mock-stern look at the pair, who grinned sheepishly, avoiding the accusing gazes of the others.

"It's been a habit of ours for years; our birthdays are so near to Christmas, that we've always just combined the two." I gave a shrug, glancing around the room in awe. "Did you guys do all this?" I asked, beginning to wander around the room.

"The Watchers Council did the actual room up, but we chose many of the exercise machines and the order of the room, the way it was laid out." Xander murmured and I grinned.

"Guys, this place is amazing." I murmured, walking around. "How long has this been going on for? I mean, the corridors and everything look done up." I asked and the two Watchers gave a shrug.

"The Council has been working on this since just after Christmas, I think. They worked at night, to minimise the amount of disturbance to the classes and to the general public." Giles explained and I glanced around a second time, unable to stop smiling.

"It's amazing in here." I murmured and there was a laugh coming from the direction of the girls and I winced.

"Am I just repeating myself now?" I questioned and Buffy wandered over, nodding.

"Maybe just a little." She teased and I rolled my eyes.

"This place is for the pair of you." Giles explained and I glanced over at him, with raised eyebrows, as if you say "well, duh" but he simply ignored me; although I was pretty sure that I noticed Wesley hiding a smirk.

"But we thought that it would be a nice surprise for you, Rebecca, as the Slayer side seems to be more dominant with you." Wesley murmured and I thought I heard Cordelia cough something that sounded suspiciously like "kinky" but I ignored her, moving over to the main group.

"Did the rest of you know about this?" I asked, glancing around and a few of them shook their heads, but Buffy and Amy were unable to hide their smirks and a quick glance at my brother made it clear that he was aware as well.

"For how long?" I questioned and they exchanged glances, giving a shrug.

"A few weeks maybe? Since just before the incident with those egg things." Buffy gave a shrug and I smiled, looking around again at the training room.

"It's fantastic in here." I commented and there was a series of eye-rolls and chuckles as I sighed, shaking my head.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop now." I admitted, a smirk on my face at their relieved faces. "It is brilliant though!"

"Okay, you know what, out!" Giles shouted, grin on his face, pointing towards the door, Xander pretending to push me towards it, as the group laughed.

"Okay, okay. I do appreciate this though; it's so cool in here." I murmured and Buffy smirked.

"Fancy a friendly sparring match?" She questioned, gesturing over to the mats and I returned her smirk.

"How friendly are we talking?"

"No broken bones. Other than that, anything goes." Giles piped up and I nodded at the pair, moving over to the mats. I was in an outfit that made fighting pretty simple, although I was able to fight in pretty much anything; I had of course, fought in my spring fling dance, but a nice pair of jeans and a cute top seemed to be the primary fighting outfit for me. Of course, a pair of heeled boots was always a bonus.

"Ready to get your ass beat, Slayer?" Buffy questioned, a grin on her face, as she got into a sparring position.

"Feeling confident, Slayer?" I taunted. I could see the others placing bets on us, Wesley, Amy, Cordelia and Miss Calendar stood on my side of the mat, whilst Xander, Willow and Giles were stood on the other side. Traitor, I thought idly as Xander gave me a thumbs up, from his position on Buffy's side. There was a bag of popcorn in his hand, sharing it with Willow and I rolled my eyes, before turning back to Buffy. I could feel the Slayer side of me recognising the similar power, rearing it's head, ready for a fair fight and I grinned.

Buffy threw the first punch, but it was easily dodged with a quick move to the side and I grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back, before kicking her in the back of the knee, causing her to topple to the floor. I stepped back slightly, as she got back to her feet, and roundhouse kicked me in the side; I stumbled but didn't fall, except the slight loss of balance resulted in me being unable to avoid the second punch which hit me in the jaw and I fell backward onto the mat. My hand went to my jaw and I smirked when I pulled my hand away, smeared with blood. Buffy hadn't held back with her Slayer strength and I wasn't going to either. I jumped back up immediately, a punch catching the blonde on the side of her head, but it didn't faze her, just returned it with a gut punch to the stomach which knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't stop the next few hits and kicks, but I regained my balance and threw my hands out, using the air to push the Slayer back, then lifting her off the floor. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as Buffy panicked, wobbling in the air.

"That's cheating!" She whined but I shook my head.

"Technically, it's not. Anything goes, right Giles?" I asked and Giles nodded.

"Well, yes, I'm afraid I did say that, Buffy. So, she is actually allowed to use magic against you." The Watcher admitted with a sheepish look and my grin widened as I saw Willow slowly cross from Buffy's side of the mat to my own.

"Will, you traitor!" Buffy moaned as I smirked up at the Slayer, even as my arm began to tire, the focus I was having to adhere to waning.

"I wonder how long I can keep you up there." I commented, and the Slayer glared.

"Not much longer, I hope! Put me down, Becky!" She demanded and I gave a shrug, dropping my arm.

The Slayer dropped, but I used the air to slow her fall, preventing her from hitting the floor with too much force; no broken bones was one of the rules after all.

"So, did I win?" I asked, turning back to the others but I felt a blow to the back of the head which caused me to stumble forward, Buffy stood behind me with a grin.

"Not quite." She answered, as I spun around, a roundhouse kick causing the blonde to stumble and fall to the floor, but her hand swiped out, grabbing my ankle and pulling me down with her. A punch to the side of her stomach caused her to double over with pain as I flipped my body back onto my feet, a grin adorning my face, still covered in dried blood from the start of the fight.

"Now did I win?" I asked and there was a chorus of "yes", before I turned back to the blonde, offering her a hand up and she took it graciously; Buffy pulled harshly on my hand and I toppled to the floor, laughing as the Slayer picked herself back up.

"It was a good fight." She congratulated, hand held out and I took it, allowing her to pull me off the floor properly this time around.

"It was. You nearly had me; if not for the advantage I have with magic, you would have." I said and Buffy gave a shrug.

"Maybe. Next time, we can spar with weapons." She grinned; Giles and Wesley looked like they were going to go into cardiac arrest, at the thought of their Slayers fighting one another with sharp weapons. We stayed for another hour or so, spread out across the training room, Xander stood by the food table and many of us sitting on various equipment, to make up for the distinct lack of chairs.

"Well, I'm an extra ten dollars up, and I still have to be in school early tomorrow, so I will be going home." Cordelia declared at around eleven, getting up from the treadmill she had been sitting on and I nodded, as Xander jumped up.

"Let me walk you to your car. And could you give me a lift home?" He questioned and Cordelia rolled her eyes, but didn't argue, as I exchanged curious glances with Amy. Now that I had noticed, it was hard to not see that something was clearly going on between them. In all honesty, if it was what I thought it was, then I didn't mind; Cordelia had begun changing already and I was happy for them both.

"Thank you, Cordy." I murmured, pulling the brunette in for a hug. She gave a small shrug when she pulled away.

"It wasn't me. Most of this was from those guys." She gestured to the Watchers and I shook my head.

"That wasn't what I meant. Thank you for being here." I clarified and she grinned.

"Well, you're my friend. I'm not going to miss her seventeenth, even if she chooses to keep it a secret." She said, with a stern glance and Xander looked affronted.

"Hey, it's my seventeenth as well!" He pointed out but Cordelia simply gave him a scathing glare, although I could see a playful glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, but you don't save the world as much as Rebecca, so yours doesn't matter as much." She pointed out; Xander looked to me as though for defense but I gave a helpless shrug.

"Sorry, Xand, she's got a point." I murmured, unable to hide my smirk as he huffed in annoyance.

"I think maybe it best if we all start to head home, now." Giles murmured, glancing at Miss Calendar who was chatting to Willow, probably about computers of some sort.

"Amy, are you ready to start heading home?" I asked the blonde witch, who was still sat on the treadmill, talking to the blonde Slayer. She glanced up at me and nodded.

"What about the food and stuff?" Amy pointed out and I glanced around, seeing Wesley and Giles begin to pack up.

"Take us five minutes, besides, most of it has barely been opened. We can keep it for-" Giles trailed off, as we realised who was still there before Miss Calendar piped up.

"For in the library, when, you know we have research to do." She shrugged and a quick glance at Buffy showed that she hadn't really noticed the slip-up about her (surprise) birthday party the next evening, as I went over, grabbing the still-packaged sandwiches and the chips-and-dip that hadn't yet been opened. A few minutes later, all the food and drinks had been moved out of the training room and into the library.

"Thank you for tonight. It's been brilliant and I've had a fantastic time. And that gym is-" Amy pressed her lips to mine, cutting off the rest of my sentence as the others laughed and I rolled my eyes after pulling away, blushing slightly.

"Well, that was certainly a way to get me to shut up." I commented and Amy grinned, winking at me. Everyone after that began to disperse, Xander and Cordelia being the first to leave, after Cordelia had given me another hug and a nod towards Amy, mouthing "go for it" before the pair left. Cordelia had reluctantly agreed to give my brother a lift home, although reluctantly may have been an overestimation. Buffy and Willow left next, the blonde congratulating me a second time on a good, fair fight and I grinned at her.

"Sure you don't want a rematch?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Perhaps another time. With weapons. We haven't had a proper weapons sparring match since you became a Slayer. It should be good practice." She commented and I nodded at her, pulling the two girls into a hug separately.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." I told the pair, as they left the library, Amy's hand slipping into mine.

"Are you ready to go home?" I questioned and she gave a small smile.

"Home? You mean my place?" She pointed out, raising an eyebrow and I smiled, head dropping a little.

"Sorry. Force of habit. I stay there that often now, I have a drawer full of clothes there and half of the time, my school books are there as well. It appears to have become habit now for me to say home." I explained and Amy shook her head.

"No, I like it. It's our home." She murmured and I leaned down to press my lips to hers, before turning back to the Watchers and Miss Calendar.

"Thank you so much for tonight, guys. And for the training room, it-" I pushed Amy away, preventing her from stopping me talking, "truly is amazing."

"It's no bother, Rebecca. We're going through all this to celebrate Buffy's birthday, we couldn't leave off yours and Xander's birthday as well. And the training room was something that we felt would benefit you and Buffy, having a proper place to train and build stamina so we got in contact with them and they agreed." Wesley explained, shrugging and I smiled.

"Nevertheless, it was a fantastic idea and I am definitely going to make the most of it."

"Well, we're glad. Now go on, head home. You'll have to be up early tomorrow, back into school and tomorrow is going to be another late night for you all." Giles ordered, and I nodded, Amy's hand swinging gently in mine as we left the library.

~8~8~

"I'm sorry that I've been a bit off, the past few days." I apologised to the blonde and she gave a small shrug, as we entered her home.

"It's okay. I know what you're like, Becky, you close yourself off to other people. The only person who can ever get through to you is Xander." She commented and I opened my mouth; whether to apologise or protest, I wasn't sure, but I didn't get very far. "It wasn't a criticism or a complaint; simply an observation."

"It's just, even with Willow; Xander has always been there, he's a constant person. Even when we fight and argue, I know that if I called him up right now asking for his help, he'd be here in a flash." I explained and Amy nodded.

"I know and that's fine. But, sometimes I think you need to remember that you can talk to me about anything as well. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. You can trust me, you will always be able to trust me." Amy murmured, as we went into her bedroom and I kissed her softly, my hands going into her hair, as her hands slid to my waist, pulling me closer and I moaned slightly into her mouth.

"I'm never going to leave you." The blonde murmured quietly against my mouth, as we stumbled awkwardly to the bed, shedding layers as we went.

I think it was safe to assume that sleep was the last thing on either of our minds that night.


	42. Surprise: Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey, so this update took quite a while but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed, every single one means the world to me! Today is my birthday (18th today, legally allowed to drink in the UK) so this is my birthday present to all of you, dear readers!**

**Lacey Solane: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I think "trouble in paradise" is going to be very important for the end of this chapter which I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I can't wait for the next few chapters as they are going to be choc full of action and traumatising moments for our favourite characters! And yes, the Cordy-Becky friendship is one of my favourite character interactions to write! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DaBillmann: She really is sometimes, but we love her anyway! Yeah, I realised that Xander's birthday is at the beginning of Jan and for future reasons I'm going to need to include it, so I've included it here as well. Also, I feel like it would make sense that Xander and Rebecca wouldn't tell anyone about their birthday due to their crappy homelives, so it stays in with canon too. I thought the training idea made sense, as it seems rather lax that they just do their training in the library where anyone could see them. I hope this chapter ends some of your questions about the ending of the last chapter so I hope that you like this chapter and I hope everything is okay in your life! **

**RagingRaven: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two:**  
**Surprise: Part Two.**

The next morning was not as awkward as I'd expected it to be, despite what had happened the night before. Not that I expected it to be, but one does wonder that after doing something that intimate, whether things would change or remain the same. I was relieved to find that nothing had changed, and Amy was still the same Amy that I knew before.

"How is it going to work with presents for Buffy? Like, are we giving them to her this morning or tonight?" I asked Amy, as we began getting ready to leave for school.

"I think taking them tonight is the way that everyone is going to do it, as it should be a lot easier than forcing her to carry the presents around school with her all day." Amy shrugged and I rolled my eyes, smirking.

"Yes, because carrying presents, it's such a burden, is it not?" I teased and the blonde shook her head, a smirk on her face as we left for school.

There was stuff to do before class that morning, regarding the party that night, so once there, Amy and I were practically running around the school like mad people, trying to ensure that everything was in place for tonight.

"Right, so you go and see Wesley and ensure that he's got the drinks and I'll go see Miss Calendar and find out if she's still up for picking up Buffy tonight. Got it?" I questioned and the witch nodded.

"Yes. I'll see you in first class." She declared, before leaning in for a quick kiss before she ran off, leaving me stood in the corridor, staring after her, a small smile on my face before I remembered why she'd left and began making my way to Miss Calendar's computer room.

I slowed down as I approached, hearing raised voices and paused, thinking that it might have been a heated conversation between Miss Calendar and Giles but the male voice was accented, and distinctly not British, which made me pause.

"I promise you. Angel still suffers." I frowned, wondering who she could be talking to. "And he makes amends for his evil. He's been saving lives here, he saved the life of someone very dear to us." It only took me a few seconds for me to realise that she meant Amy, when Angel managed to get the demon Eyghon out of her. I crept closer to the door, trying to ensure that I stayed hidden but get a closer look at who the computer teacher was talking to.

"So you just forget that he destroyed the most beloved daughter of your tribe? That he killed every man, woman and child that touched her life?!" The man demanded, his anger evident but I could only frown. What did Angel's past crimes have to do with anything here? And especially Miss Calendar? "Vengeance demands that his pain be eternal as ours is! If this, this girl gives him one minute of happiness, it is one minute too much!" The man raged, his fury becoming more evident as Miss Calendar stuttered awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"You thought what? You thought you are Jenny Calendar now?" There was a pause, as I stood straighter, confused at his words. Who was Jenny Calendar, if that was indeed not her name? "You are still Janna, of the Kalderash people! A Gypsy."

The revelation wasn't all that surprising, now that I thought about what had been said; she must've been apart of the clan that Angel had said cursed him, although that was over one hundred years ago; one would think that they would have moved on by now?

"I know." Miss Calendar murmured, "Uncle." I gave a start at that; foolishly, I suppose, I'd never realised that she had any family, let alone an extended one. Unless something happened to her family, and her Uncle was one of the only ones left. I made a quick mental note to ask her about it, at a less sensitive time.

"Then prove it. Your time for watching is past. The girl and him, it ends now! Do what you must to take her from him!" the man ordered and I raised my eyebrows; he was talking about Buffy and Angel, I was sure, and I waited with baited breath to see what Miss Calendar's reaction would be.

"I will see to it." She agreed darkly and I took a sharp intake of breath, as footsteps approached the door, but I moved too late and the man looked down at me coldly as I stared back, a challenging look in my eyes.

"Janna, it appears you have an eavesdropper." He said, with barely a glance back towards the computer teacher before sauntering down the corridor.

"Becky, hi. Was there something that you needed?" She questioned, trying to smile but she looked nervous, tapping awkwardly away at her mug of coffee.

"Cut the crap, Miss Calendar." I snapped, shutting the door so that no one else could hear our conversation. "I heard most of it. Nice job of throwing Buffy's happiness under the bus. How do you plan to end the relationship between Angel and Buffy?" I demanded and she sighed, running a hand through the ends of her hair. I always admired the cute ways that she did her hair; she was probably one of the most stylish teachers here but I couldn't appreciate now, after hearing what I had.

She glanced towards the door, nervously before sighing and glancing at me. "I have no intention of separating them, Rebecca." She murmured and I raised an eyebrow.

"I literally just heard you agree to it!" I exclaimed and she shook her head.

"I'm going to try but I have no real intention of splitting them up. I had to agree in front of my Uncle, but I have no real intentions of doing so. Do you really believe me capable of doing such a thing?" She questioned and I gave a shrug.

"Well, up until now, I just thought you were a technopagan." I stated and she gave a pause, before nodding.

"Fair enough." She conceded as I jumped up onto the desk in front of hers, staring at her curiously.

"So is your name really Janna?" I questioned and she nodded. "It's much cooler than Jenny." I commented and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I prefer Jenny. I always thought Janna was pretentious." She commented and I giggled, shaking my head.

"No, it's cool. It goes with your whole, hipster-like vibe that you've got going on." I explained and she rolled her eyes.

"Hipster?" She questioned, a sarcastic note of scorn in her voice and I gave a shrug.

"Hipsters can be cool. You're definitely the coolest teacher we have here and I think the fact that you're dating the stuffy, English librarian probably adds to the hipstery vibe you've got." I explained and she frowned.

"I need to get a new look." She declared and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Don't you dare. You have some of the best fashion out of everyone I know. And I'm including Miss Cordelia 'Everything-I-Own-Is-Designer' Chase." I stated and the teacher nodded, with a smug smile.

"Well, that is something, at least." She murmured and the pair of us laughed, as the bell rang and I sighed, jumping off the desk.

"Look's like that's time for me to go." I muttered, heading towards the door before pausing. "Oh, are you still alright to bring Buffy to the Bronze tonight? After everything that we talked about, I completely forgot." I explained and she nodded.

"Yes, I will be here to take her to the Bronze."

"Okay, good. But if she doesn't turn up, I'll know why." I teased with a smirk and the teacher rolled her eyes, shooing me out of the classroom as I giggled. Sometimes, I forgot how much I actually enjoyed Miss Calendar's company, having not spent as much time around her as probably someone like Willow.

~8~8~

The day passed slowly, as usual, school beginning to bore me more and more, as my Slayer instincts yearned to be out fighting but finally the evening arrived and I was dressed in a cute black top with black jeans and my heeled boots and leather jacket. I also had a stake and dagger tucked discretely into the belt; Amy raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes when she saw it, but my Slayer senses had been getting stronger, signalling to me that something was coming. I wasn't planning on taking any chances.

We were all stood in the closed Bronze, food from the night before but unopened decorated the tables and a birthday cake was beside the cheerleader. The time of arrival for the Slayer and Miss Calendar got closer, and Xander, Willow, Oz (Willow brought a date!) and Amy hid behind the pool table, as Cordelia and I hid behind the counter, giving me the opportunity to sneakily nibble at the food that was placed there. Wesley and Giles were simply hiding behind pillars, as was Angel; they clearly weren't into the whole "surprise" thing, as much as we were.

I could hear a mild commotion, as Angel asked about her whereabouts and I went to straighten up but Cordelia yanked me back down, her hand gripping my wrist tightly.

"Ow! You know for a cheerleader, you're rather strong!" I snapped and she smiled, but didn't let go.

"What happened last night?" She asked in a hurried whisper and I blushed, the memory of the night coming into my head and she smirked.

"I knew it. Nice going, Becky, I'm proud of you." Cordelia declared and I rolled my eyes, as a loud crash echoed throughout the Bronze and I frowned, as Cordelia let go of my arm and I got to my feet, just in time to see Buffy stake a vampire, a massive hole in the wall of the Bronze where she must have crashed in.

"Surprise!" Cordelia yelled and I rolled my eyes, a small smile on my face as Xander shook his head and Oz looked back at the cheerleader.

"That pretty much sums it up." He stated, with a deadpan tone and I sniggered at his snark, before making my way over to the rest of the group, Cordelia following close behind.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Angel asked, as the blonde moved closer and Giles and Wesley came out from behind the pillar.

"Yes, what happened?"

"There were these vamps outside and," Buffy trailed off for a second, glancing around at all of us and the food. "What's going on?"

"Oh, um," Giles fumbled for a second before confessing. "A surprise party." He murmured blowing on one of the party favors and Buffy smiled as Cordelia and I simultaneously wished her a happy birthday.

"You guys did all this for me?" She questioned, her smile widening, before spinning around to face Angel. "That is so sweet."

"Well, we helped." I muttered to Cordelia who smirked as Angel continued to fuss over Buffy but I heard Willow's voice and glanced around, remembering that Oz was there and had witnessed a vampire turning to dust.

"Hey, did everybody see that guy just turn to dust?" The senior questioned and I giggled as Xander sighed, making his way over to the rest of us.

"Yep, vampires are real, lot of them live in Sunnydale. Willow will fill you in." Xander explained, sounding bored before wandering over to the rest of him and I frowned, confused by his attitude before glancing back at Oz and Willow.

"Do you think I should go over? Help Willow explain?" I asked the cheerleader but she shook her head, giving a small shrug.

"Nah, I think Willow has it handled. Besides, something tells me that you're needed over there." Cordelia nodded towards something and I looked around to see Miss Calendar holding a massive box, clearly struggling with the weight of it and I hurried over, helping Angel to place it on the table as Amy came over to stand by me, and Wesley stood next to Giles.

"Those creeps left this behind." Miss Calendar stated and I frowned, glancing at the box curiously as Buffy looked over at Giles.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea." The Watcher murmured. "Can it be opened?" He wondered but the blonde Slayer nodded.

"Yeah. This looks like a release right here." She explained, beginning to fiddle with the latch; I'd barely opened my mouth to tell her to stop when the lid popped open and I moved over, only to see a severed arm, in some form of armour. And was the skin blue? Buffy exchanged glances with Giles but she didn't get a chance to say anything else as the arm moved, gripping the Slayer's throat and she gasped in shock as the severed arm began to choke her. I stood in shock before rushing to her side, working with Angel to pry the hand from Buffy's neck as she continued to choke. The arm released her and I let go hastily as Angel shoved it unceremoniously into the box, locking it.

"Well, clearly the Hellmouth's answer to what do you get the Slayer who has everything?" Xander declared sarcastically, as Buffy coughed, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Good heavens. Buffy, are you alright?" Giles questioned as Buffy massaged her throat, her voice croaky.

"Man that thing had major grip." She coughed, as Willow asked what it was and Oz gave a sarcastic comment; whether intentional or not, I wasn't sure but the kid was pretty funny and I couldn't help but grin. Of course, Angel brought the mood down, looking at the box with a worried expression on his face.

"It can't be. She wouldn't." He murmured and I raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"What, uh, vamps version of 'snakes in a can' or do you care to share?" Xander questioned, an annoyed tone in his voice and I rolled my eyes at his impatience.

"It's a legend way before my time… of a demon brought forth to rid the Earth of the plague of humanity… separate the righteous from the wicked… and to burn the righteous down. They call him the Judge." I felt Amy stiffen beside me as Wesley took a sharp intake of breath and I glanced at them both in confusion, glancing at Giles who had tensed, looking between the box and at Angel worriedly.

"The Judge? This is he?" Giles asked, a panicked tone to his voice.

"Not all of him." Angel declared but I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that was pretty much a given." I muttered, smirking at Amy but she shook her head, not returning the smile and I frowned.

The blonde Slayer raised her hand, a confused frown on her face. "Um, still needing backstory here."

"He was a powerful demon, who couldn't be killed by any sort of mortal weapons. They sent an army against him but most of them died. They finally managed to dismember him but not kill him." Wesley explained and I glanced at Amy.

"He can literally burn the humanity out of you, with a look, some of the legends say." She added and I frowned at her knowledge before turning back to the souled vampire.

"The pieces were scattered… buried in every corner of the Earth."

"So all these parts are being brought here." Miss Calendar added, and Buffy confirmed that it was Drusilla's idea.

"And bring forth Armageddon." Angel declared, answering Willow's question, confirming what would happen if the Judge was assembled.

"Is anybody else gonna have cake?" Cordelia questioned and I followed the cheerleader as Xander shook his head at us.

"So, are you surprised that Buffy's birthday has gone to shit?" She murmured and I shook my head.

"Nope. I mean, my Slayer senses have been tingling all day so I knew something was up. Never thought it'd be something this big though." I replied, looking up curiously when I heard Miss Calendar talking to Angel. I felt fury fill my veins when I heard what she was saying, trying to pressure and convince Angel to leave town, even after everything she'd said to me this morning. I guess her intentions weren't as true as I'd previously suspected.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation, trying to distract myself with food and resisting the urge to tell Miss Calendar's secret then and there. The plans were made, Buffy's heart breaking with each word that Angel spoke and I couldn't stop the hatred towards Miss Calendar from building up, as Wesley offered to drive the pair to the docks.

~8~8~

The rest of us were back at the library within the hour, Giles driving Willow and dropping Oz off at home, Cordelia driving Xander and Amy whilst I practically demanded to go with Miss Calendar.

"What the hell was that?" I questioned as soon as we were both in the car and she glanced over at me, sighing.

"That wasn't what you think it was, okay? It had nothing to do with this morning, I promise you." She explained but I simply scoffed, shaking my head.

"Whatever. You saw an opportunity to get Angel out of Sunnydale, to separate the pair and you jumped on it. You'd do anything to save your own skin, would you not?" I challenged and she glared at me.

"Do you know what, Rebecca? Don't talk about me like you know me. Just because you overheard a conversation, doesn't mean that you understand everything. For your information, I would never betray the people I care about, even if it would save my own skin. I know about the Judge, Rebecca, I know the destruction that he would be able to cause if he was assembled. Angel was the only one who could safely leave town, without anyone taking notice of the disappearance; if you or Buffy tried, then your notice at school and home would be questioned." She explained and I sighed, staring at her, trying to determine if she was telling the truth or not.

"Alright. I believe you, for now. But if anything happens to them at the docks, then that's on your head." I conceded and she nodded.

"That's fair enough. But Rebecca, I'm sure they'll be fine." She promised and I sighed, shrugging.

"That's never a guarantee though, is it?" I pointed out but the computer teacher never answered.

The library was quiet when we entered, everyone having their head buried in a book, except for Cordelia who was absent. Xander explained that she'd gone home for an outfit change, something about it being 'dust-proof' and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

Wesley handed me a book as I got to the table and I took it, sitting beside Amy who sighed, laying her head on my shoulder and I frowned down at her.

"Is everything alright?" I whispered and she shrugged, turning to face me.

"It's just, everything with Angel and Buffy. I never realised that it wasn't just mortal peril that could separate us. He's having to leave because of the shit that's going on; I don't want that to happen to us, I don't want us to be separated but if something like that happens, I know I wouldn't be able to argue with it, as you'll always put being the Slayer before anything else." Amy said in a hurried whisper and I pressed my lips against hers, cutting off the rest of her ramblings.

"I will always put you first." I murmured, resting my forehead against hers but she shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. Being the Slayer has to come first and I love you too much to see you lose that part of you."

"Then what are you saying?" I questioned, struggling to decipher the meaning behind her words.

"I'm saying that being a Slayer has to come first, not matter the consequences to me or anyone else. No matter what happens, or how much it kills both of us, if something like that happens, then I want you to put your faith in the Slayer side of you, not your love for me or anyone else. Being the Slayer is more important than being my girlfriend." She murmured, tears welling in her eyes and I pulled her into a hug, resting my chin on her head, kissing the top of it gently before she lifted her head, her lips meeting mine.

"I love you, Amy Madison." I murmured quietly and I felt her smile through her tears.

"I love you too, Rebecca Harris." She replied and I pulled away when I heard someone clear their throat, and the pair of us went back to researching, but our hands remained intertwined.

"They should be back by now." Giles muttered, glancing up from what he was reading and I looked over at him, before my accusing gaze slid to Miss Calendar who was sat at the computer, avoiding looking at me.

"Maybe Buffy needed a few minutes to pull herself together. Poor Buffy, on her birthday and everything." The red-head lamented and I nodded, sighing, pulling Amy closer to me, and resting my head on hers.

"Hmm, it's sad, granted. But let's look at the upside for a moment." My brother stated, standing up from the table and I glanced at him curiously, rather worried about where this little speech was going to go. "I mean, what kind of a future would she've really had with him? She's got two jobs; Denny's waitress by day, Slayer by night. And Angel's always in front of the TV with a big blood belly, and he's dreaming of the glory days when Buffy still thought this whole creature of the night routine was a big turn on." He finished and I stared at him incredulously, getting to my feet and slapping him around the head as Willow commented on how much detail he put into the theory.

"We do not make jokes about our friend's hardships. Even if our jealousy gets in the way of our empathy. Now don't be a dickhead and be a supportive best friend." I ordered, as he glared at me but I didn't back down as the Slayer walked into the library.

"What happened?" Giles questioned, as Xander and I sat back down and I noticed the absence of Wesley and Angel.

"Dru's guys ambushed us. They got the box." Buffy explained and I cursed, before asking about Wesley's whereabouts.

"He took Angel to get some clothing, I already had some here." I nodded at her explanation, as Xander frowned and asked why they needed clothes.

"We got wet." Buffy's deadpan answer made me smile, as she turned to Giles. "What do we know?"

"The more I study the Judge, the less I like him. Very little extra has been found since I started, Wesley and Amy filled in most of it earlier. Their information was extremely accurate." Giles explained and I frowned, glancing at Amy. "His touch can burn the humanity out of you; only a true creature of evil has ever survived the process but no human ever has."

"What's the problem? We send Cordy to fight this guy and we go for pizza?" Xander declared and I rolled my eyes as he grinned.

"Can this guy be stopped? Without an army?" Buffy asked and Giles checked his passage again, frowning.

"No weapon forged can kill him. Not very encouraging." He muttered. "If we could only stop them from assembling him."

"We need to find his weak spots and we need to figure out where they'd be keeping him." Buffy demanded but I raised my hand awkwardly.

"Er, we know where they'd be keeping him. They're probably still at the factory." I pointed out and Buffy sighed, glancing at Giles who shook his head.

"No. Not yet, anyway. We'll find his weak spots, first but walking into the factory without any sort of plan would be a death sentence." He sighed, removing his glasses. "This could take time."

I nodded, swapping the book I was reading for another as the others mentioned about doing the 'round robin' and Willow made a cute, Xander-styled dumb joke. I rolled my eyes affectionately as Amy and I began to research, although the blonde didn't last long. She eventually began to nod off against my shoulder and I smiled at her, gently placing her so that she was leaning on one of the books instead, gesturing for the others to be quiet so that she could sleep as the rest of us kept researching.

A few hours passed, in which Amy woke up, disorientated and confused before she realised where she was and what had happened, apologising profusely to the Watchers, who shook their heads at her apologies and we went back to research.

Buffy was the next to fall asleep, Angel commenting on her sleeping patterns, causing everyone to look at him accusingly but he simply rolled his eyes, holding his hands out.

"She told me! Because of her dreams?" He pointed out and the others just shrugged.

"You've been rather restless the past few nights." Amy commented and Xander perked up.

"You noticed too? She hasn't been able to stay still." He commented and a few of them gave him a weird look, before he rolled his eyes. "We share a room." He explained curtly as they made noises of realisation.

"What? I've been sleeping fine, what are you talking about?" I defended but the pair shook their heads.

"You've been tossing and turning, being really restless in your sleep. There's been an occasion or two where you've woken up in the night, whimpering or crying." Amy said and I frowned.

"How come you never mentioned anything?"

She shrugged. "You didn't so I just assumed that you didn't want to talk about it. I never realised that it was because you didn't remember."

"I never forget my dreams. Why am I forgetting my dreams? What if it's important, if it's telling us about the situations that is happening?" I demanded, glancing over at the Watchers, who just shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Rebecca, Becky, it's fine. It'll be okay, we'll figure it out. But I'm sure that if it was that important, it wouldn't be forgotten. It's probably just your usual, run-of-the-mill nightmares. Calm down, okay?" Amy murmured, making sure that I was looking at her as she stroked my hair and I sighed, nodding.

"Alright. What do we know?" I asked, glancing back over at everyone, before there was a cry of Angel and the vampire rushed off into the office, as the blonde Slayer awoke.

"Not a great deal. We're still on the 'no weapon forged'." Wesley admitted and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"This isn't going to work. We can't keep researching; the more we research, the closer Drusilla and Spike get to assembling the Judge." I explained, as Buffy and Angel came out of the office.

"I agree. They're definitely still at the factory, we can go there, do recon on how far they've got in assembling the Judge. The rest of you can check anywhere the boxes may be coming into town. Shipping yards, airports, anything. We need to stop them from getting all the boxes in one place." Buffy declared and I nodded, standing up as Amy did as well. I glanced over at her, frowning.

"I'm coming with you." She stated and I shook my head.

"No. Amy, you're not coming. You're not trained in combat and Spike and Drusilla are good fighters; you won't stand in a fight against them." I explained and she shrugged.

"I don't need to fight. I have magic." She stated but I shook my head a second time, dreading the thought of her coming with us, not wanting her to be within five feet of the deadly vampires.

"That won't be enough!"

"It will. Rebecca, I know what I'm doing. I'm not staying here." She argued and I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Amy, I can't lose you and I won't risk your life." I explained, softly and her gaze softened.

"You won't. Look, Becky, this is my decision. I'm coming with you. I know the risks, I understand that." Amy explained and I sighed again, but nodded.

"Alright. But if I say run, then you run like hell, no matter if any of us are behind you or not. Do you understand?" I demanded and she opened her mouth to argue but I glared and she nodded, reluctantly.

"Agreed."

"Good. Come on, we've wasted enough time." I muttered, grabbing her hand and placing my dagger into my boot as we stalked out of the library, ignoring the sinking feeling that everything was going to go wrong.

~8~8~

The walk to the factory was spent in silence, the blonde Slayer and the souled vampire walking on ahead as Amy and I lagged behind, our hands entwined. The atmosphere was tense, and I could feel the blood rushing through me, the Slayer side of me relishing the adrenaline rush that was beginning to show as we got closer to the factory. I always loved the thrill of a fight but this one was different; I'd never gone into a fight like this with Amy by my side and the worry was clouding the euphoric rush that I usually felt.

Buffy kept glancing back at me, frowning and I paused as she stopped, murmuring something to Angel before walking over to Amy and I.

"Can we talk?" She asked, not giving me the chance to answer before grabbing my arm and dragging me away and out of earshot of the others.

"What's up?"

"Snap out of it!" She ordered, and I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"This weird slump that you're in, get rid of it! I know that you're worried about Amy and about her being in this fight, but you can't let it cloud your judgement! We need Slayer Becky, not mopey, broody, 'I'm scared that I'm going to get my girlfriend killed' Becky!" She snapped and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Her gaze softened and she lowered her voice. "Rebecca, if you're not on top form tonight, then you won't be able to keep her safe." Her words fully awoke the protective side of the Slayer in me, wiping out the last traces of my worry and I nodded.

"Alright. Let's do this."

We reached the factory a lot faster after that, although still making sure that Amy was able to catch up; she may be a witch, but she was still human and she didn't have the same stamina that Buffy and I did, or the ability to not need oxygen like Angel. The factory was the same as last time and music could be heard from within, the doors that I'd broken down the previous times having been replaced.

"I assume that a break-down-the-door entrance is off the cards?" I questioned, a smirk on my face and Buffy shook her head.

"We need to be discreet. Breaking down the door is not discreet." She replied and I shrugged, frowning.

"It's a flashy entrance though. And it makes an impression." I argued, as Buffy rolled her eyes at me and Amy smirked.

"There's a window up there. But I can't quite see how we'd be able to get to it." The Slayer commented as Amy and I exchanged exasperated glances, before we both simultaneously raised our arms, the blonde Slayer lifting a few feet off the ground. She gasped before grinning at us both and we sent her flying up towards the window, trying to make sure that the flight was slow, to avoid her crashing into the glass and ruining our stealthy move.

Buffy landed on the platform with a slight crash but the noise was drowned out by the music playing, although it didn't stop the three of us wincing.

"Angel, your turn." I murmured as the vampire stood closer, and the pair of us used the air to lift him up to the platform before Amy and I joined hands, pushing at the air to lift us and landing softly, as Buffy and Angel pushed the window open, the four of us crawling in one by one.

We were on the second floor of the factory, a large number of vampires enjoying the party below, as I tried to find the two vampires that we were here to find and slay. Something walked past below, a creature that towered over the vampires, and was an unnatural blue colour, a demon that could only be the Judge, flanked by a mobile Drusilla and a clearly injured Spike, in a wheelchair. I couldn't help but smirk, knowing that must've been my own handiwork when I pushed him into the organ. The Judge stopped, as though being able to sense something and I stiffened as his gaze turned upwards looking right at the four of us, growling.

"Oh shit." I muttered, gripping Amy's hand tighter and trying to run for the side but there were vampires on both sides but I glanced down at the railing, glancing at Amy. She caught on immediately, raising an eyebrow.

"You sure about this?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah. Might be fun." I answered and she rolled her eyes but didn't let go of my hand as we climbed up onto the railing and jumping down, using the air to slow our descent.

We landed calmly on the floor, the vampires coming closer but I waved my hand, using the air to push them away. There were metal structures scattered around the factory and I exchanged glances with Amy, the pair of us raising our arms, hands still enjoined, manipulating the metal structures so that they blocked the hordes of vampires, leaving a fairly sized space where Spike, Drusilla, the Judge, Amy and I were stood.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Spike demanded from his wheelchair, as Drusilla tilted her head to the side, whilst the Judge was stoic and I smirked. They all knew that we had the upper hand, due to the element of surprise and magic.

"Did you know that metal is an element that can be manipulated by magic?" I questioned, waving my hand and hearing the wheels in his wheelchair creak as he glared. "It doesn't work with all elements." I explained. "You can't use magic to manipulate, say, boron. I don't think many results would come from that." I smirked as there was a shout from on the railings.

"Are you a Slayer or a chemistry teacher Rebecca?!" I shook my head in mock-shame, exchanging annoyed glances with Amy who rolled her eyes.

"For god's sake, doesn't anyone know a good stall when they see one?!" I snapped and Drusilla's curious glance turned to a snarl as there was a sound of realisation from above as I yelled at Amy to run, as the Judge came towards us and I held my hand out, using the air and the metal in his armour to hold him back as the blonde held her arms out, using the air to propel her upwards, landing on the platform. The insane vampire cried out in anguish as I released the Judge, feeling his hand graze my foot as I soared upwards, the touch causing pain to rush through me, and I lost my focus, almost dropping to the floor but a hand grabbed mine, Amy smirking down at me from her position on the platform and I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Having fun?" She questioned and I shrugged, using the air to push myself back onto the platform.

"Starting to." I answered as we darted along, meeting back up with the blonde Slayer and the souled vampire. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You know, a plan could be established first before you decide on what to do, without telling us." Buffy snapped and I winced.

"Sorry." I muttered, as we continued along, trying to get back to the window and get back out but there was an obstacle up ahead. The metal that I'd shifted earlier now meant that the passage to the window was blocked and I cursed, as a snarl from behind alerted us to the presence of another vampire, and we turned to see Drusilla stood there.

"You ruined my party." She growled and Buffy gave a shrug.

"Yeah, well, you ruined my birthday. So we're both disappointed." The blonde explained but Drusilla smiled.

"Not quite. I can think of one present that might make up for it." She murmured and I followed her gaze, stiffening as I realised that she was looking straight at Amy and I pulled her closer, glaring, lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Over my dead body." I snapped, as the vampire smirked and I made a run at her, using the air to propel myself onto the other side as there was a creaking noise, and I knew Amy was using her magic to move the metal blocking the path to the window as my foot made contact with Drusilla's face, the vampire letting out a cry of pain. I landed behind her on the platform and kicked the back of her legs, causing her to fall but she responded immediately with a punch to the stomach and I doubled over in pain before returning the hit. We continued exchanging blows and kicks, as the others escaped. She was a different fighter to Spike; whereas he relished in it, enjoyed it, Drusilla was more calculating, her moves faster and had more force behind them. Spike wanted to play with his prey; Drusilla wanted to kill it.

I saw the Slayer and Angel get out, Amy turning back to me and I waved her away. "Run!" I ordered and she hesitated as Drusilla let out a desperate cry, reaching for the blonde as I used the air to pull her back, using the metal to place a barrier between Amy and the vampire - but also against me. I realised my mistake a moment later, and ran for the end of the platform, where Spike and the Judge were, a victorious smirk on the blonde vampire's face and I felt the Slayer in me rise up, refusing to be beaten. I glanced straight ahead, smirking at the video monitors that were hanging just above the Judge by a chain. I lifted my arms, manipulating the metal so that the chain snapped and fell onto the Judge, causing a hole in the ground to cave and I jumped off the platform, before hastily dropping down the hole into the sewers, ignoring the numbing in my legs from the water and the exhaustion that I could feel from using so much magic. I couldn't wait to see if the witch had gotten out; I could only hope and pray that she'd taken the opportunity and that she'd listened to what I had told her to do.

~8~8~

I managed to make it out of the sewers eventually, although I was nearly collapsing from exhaustion, and then it was pouring down with rain, soaking and chilling me right through to the bone as I made my back to the library. It was empty when I got there, save for a sleeping Giles and Miss Calendar. They were both sat at the table, the computer teacher's head laying on Giles' shoulder, who was snoring lightly, his glasses on lopsided. I smiled slightly, before walking to the office and grabbing two blankets and a pillow down from the cupboard. Since the last time we had to do all-night research and Willow fell asleep, we'd made it a point to keep some form of sleeping material in the library. I draped the one blanket over them, trying to make sure that I didn't wake them, before heading into the stacks. It was my sleep-deprived and exhausted brain that came up with idea, remembering that there was a radiator hidden somewhere and the heating was always on in the school. I managed to find it, placing the pillow beside it and laying down next to it, the blanket over me in an attempt to warm up.

I would of course normally use Amy, but she wasn't here. I could only assume that she had gone home and would check back in tomorrow, along with Buffy and Angel. I refused to entertain any other possibility. She had to have gotten out. She had to.

~8~8~

Amy watched Rebecca run the other way after placing the metal barrier between Drusilla and the blonde, cursing. The witch turned back towards the window, biting her lip anxiously. She wanted to go, but could she leave Rebecca in danger?

"I dreamt that you'd come." Drusilla whined. "But I never dreamt that you'd cause so much destruction."

Amy smirked. If Rebecca was here, she'd make a witty comeback. Destruction is what we do best. But Amy Madison was not the same as her girlfriend. She wasn't a fighter first and a witch second, like Rebecca. She wasn't a fighter at all. Amy Madison was a girl who didn't know her identity, not like Rebecca, who was comfortable with the label of bisexual; she was a girl who knew who she loved, but not what she loved. She was a girl who enjoyed learning school and magic at the same time and a girl who didn't know what she wanted to be, but knows that she loves children and animals. And she was a girl who had a hatred for her mother but she had at least taught her one thing through her own demise: self-preservation was not as important as loyalty to those you cared about.

Amy stood, raising her arms and lowering the metal barrier between the two, using the air to lift herself over the vampire and down to the floor, where there was a huge cavern in the floor, the Judge was buried under a mountain of video monitors and no sign of her girlfriend. Spike was still in his wheelchair, smirking.

"You shouldn't have waited. She certainly didn't." He pointed out and Amy, the girl who wasn't a fighter, whipped around, punching him in the face with all the force she could muster and he let out a slew of curse words as Drusilla tutted.

"No, bad child. No hurting your brother." She murmured and Amy raised an eyebrow, as Spike spluttered.

"Brother?!" She demanded and Spike wheeled closer to the female vampire, the wheels creaking.

"Dru, what are you planning?"

"I think we need a new addition to our little family. We lost Angelus, and then we lost Darla." Her gaze turned back to Amy, her human guise turning to the vampiric one. "I want a little daughter." She murmured and Amy was unable to move quick enough, as the vampire sunk her teeth into the witch's neck.


	43. Innocence: Part 1

**Author's Note:**** Hey, I am so unbelievably sorry for how long this update has taken! I had my exams to do and then they finished a month or so ago and then after that I was simply so drained that my muse had abandoned me for a while but I'm back now! Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites and reviews, every single one means the absolute world to me! I'm already halfway through the second part of Innocence, so that should be up soon! **

**Raging Raven: Thank you, I think! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: Yep, a 'wtf' moment is definitely appropriate! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**The Redshirt Who Lived: I'm sorry! (Well, I'm not, but you know...) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DaBillmann: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, it was probably one of my favourites to have written thus far, excluding Innocence. The character interactions are some of my favourites to write, especially recently, and I love writing Cordelia and Rebecca together! They are so easy to write and I like that Cordelia has a close friend within the Scooby group, as it never really seemed to happen on the show. This chapter should answer that question, and I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry about how long it has taken to get this chapter out!**

* * *

_"Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you,_  
_Because you're mine."_

~ I Walk The Line, Halsey.

Chapter Forty-Three:  
Innocence: Part One.

The sound of raised voices woke me and I let out an uncomfortable groan, moving away from the radiator that was letting out copious amounts of heat, burning the side of my body that was pressed against it. I whined slightly as I got to my feet, parts of my body feeling stiff from being in one position for so long and my clothes still damp from the night previous. I picked the blanket up, wrapping it around my shoulders and making my way out of the stacks and down to the normal area of the library.

"Nobody's asking you to go, Cordelia, if the vampire's need grooming tips, we'll give you a call." Xander muttered scathingly and I frowned, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Who's going where?" I murmured, glancing around the library in confusion. Willow and Miss Calendar were stood beside the cage, Wesley and Giles were stood at the counter, Cordelia was sat on top of it and Xander was stood in the middle of the room.

"Rebecca! You're here!" Wesley exclaimed, a mixture of shock and confusion on his face as they all turned around to stare at me.

"Yeah, I came here in the early hours of the morning, I found a place to sleep in the stacks. There was a radiator and I was cold and wet…" I trailed off, shaking my head. "What's going on? Where's everyone else?"

"They never checked in." Miss Calendar murmured and I frowned.

"That's not right, Buffy and Angel got out before I did and Amy should've been right behind them." I explained, running a hand through my hair, wincing as it got stuck.

"Well, maybe they decided to go home. I mean, you decided that the best course of action was to have a nap in the stacks, so maybe they decided to make crappy decisions as well." Cordelia suggested as everyone looked at her incredulously but I smiled softly.

"Thank you." I murmured and she smiled back warmly. Cordelia could be a difficult person to get along with and even to understand sometimes but she and I understood one another pretty well, and I knew that what some may perceive as her being bitchy is actually her being kind and understanding, in her own, slightly tactless way.

"Rebecca, we need to know. The Judge, is-" Wesley started but I cut him off, sighing slightly.

"He was already assembled by the time we got there." I stated and Giles cursed as the library doors opened, the blonde Slayer walking in, alone. I made my way over to her immediately, pulling her into a hug, which she returned.

"Where's Amy? Did she get out with you guys?" I asked, after releasing her from the hug and she frowned.

"No, we thought she was with you. We waited for a while but there were crashes and so we assumed you'd gotten out a different way and we hid. Some of the vampires started to get out of the factory and so we made a run for it. What about Angel, has anyone heard from him?" She explained and I shook my head, a sick feeling in my stomach at the news that Amy didn't get out with them.

"Neither of them checked in." Miss Calendar explained, as I avoided Buffy's gaze, and Giles asked about the Judge.

"He grabbed my foot at one point. It was barely a touch but I lost control over my magic, nearly fell to my death. I don't know how I'd fare if he got his hands on me properly." I explained but Giles shook his head.

"In time, he won't need to. The stronger he gets, he'll be able to reduce us to charcoal with a look." He explained and Buffy gave a shrug.

"Also not the prettiest man in town." She pointed out and I rolled my eyes, as Wesley sighed.

"We'd best continue our research, try to look for a weak spot. The rest of you should get to your classes." He murmured as Miss Calendar agreed, mentioning her own lessons too, but I didn't move from my position in the middle of the room. Cordelia hesitated as she went to leave the library before coming back over to me, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Becky? Earth to Becky?" She called and I pushed her hand away from my face.

"I left her behind, Cordy." I murmured, sighing. "It's the same thing that happened with Jesse all over again. I left her behind, and now she's in the hands of Drusilla and I don't know what to do." Cordelia sighed, pulling me into a hug which I accepted gratefully.

"You don't know that, Becky. She may still have gotten out. Don't give up hope just yet. Amy is smarter than you give her credit for; just because she didn't get out with Buffy and Angel doesn't mean that she didn't get out." She explained and I sighed, nodding.

"Cordelia, could you please drive me home? I need to change and get ready properly and I don't trust myself to walk there; I'll probably end up at the factory." I admitted and the girl nodded.

"Of course. Amy will be fine. Don't make any reckless decisions." She admonished as we walked out of the library, ignoring the weird looks we received; I was still wearing the blanket around my shoulders and I sighed.

"I won't. I just wish she'd call me. I need to make sure she's alright. I'm worried about her."

~8~8~

The factory was in shambles from the destruction caused by the Slayer and the witch the previous evening, party decorations still left out everywhere. Spike wasn't mobile enough to be able to put all of them away and Drusilla was too pre-occupied with the new addition to their family. Even the vision about Angel couldn't distract her.

Amy Madison was lay on her back on the large table that formed the centerpiece of the factory, unconscious, her body going through the changes that turned a human into a vampire. Drusilla had dressed her like a doll, curling her blonde hair into little ringlets, changing her clothes from jeans and a top to a long, deep purple dress that would have looked more at home on a woman of the medieval times rather than the young witch. Drusilla was sat on the table beside the sleeping witch, stroking her hair gently, resembling the type of mother that Amy never had. She had already started to become more vampire than human, the blood flow slowing down, her skin becoming colder and paler. Her heartbeat and pulse was still there, faintly, but it wouldn't last much longer. Then, she would feel asleep and wake up craving something a little bit more substantial than a human meal. Drusilla couldn't wait to wake her Childe and show her the new world, as a vampire. Amy Madison had so much to learn.

"Someone's clearly feeling better." The blonde vampire commented, wheeling himself over to the table but Drusilla didn't reply, only hummed in response, still stroking the blonde's hair. "Dru?"

"I want to name her Star. Or perhaps after a star." She murmured and Spike gave a small sigh, rolling his eyes.

"She has a name, Dru. And most vampires choose their own name after their sired. The sire doesn't choose it for them." He explained and Dru frowned.

"Can we not be the exception?" She whined, turning around to face him and he smiled softly.

"Maybe, Dru. We'll see what Amy wants to do when she wakes." Spike allowed, before raising his eyebrows at his sire curiously. "Now, did you see any further? Do you know what happens to Angel?"

A voice appeared from the side of the factory, the vampire dodging the metal wreckage caused by the Slayer and the witch the previous evening. "Well, he moves to New York and tries to fulfill that Broadway dream. It's tough slaying but one day he's working in the chorus when the big star twists her ankle!" The soulless vampire declared, strolling through the factory, a smirk on his face.

"You don't give up, do you?" Spike questioned, an annoyed and exasperated look on his shoulder, as Drusilla stood up, blocking Angel's way to the table, in case he decided to attack the transforming witch.

Angel payed her no attention though, simply continuing on with his monologue. "As long as there's injustice in the world, as long as scum like you is walking," he paused and glanced at Spike, giving a scoff. "Well, rolling the streets… I'll be around. Look over your shoulder, I'll be there." He murmured, not noticing or either not caring about the Judge which was stood behind him.

Spike smirked. "Yeah, Angel, um, look over your shoulder." The blonde vampire emphasised and Angel spun round to come face to face with the Judge, who calmly placed his hand on Angel's chest. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Spike taunted but the vampire didn't seem fazed.

"Well, you know, it kinda itches a little." He commented and Spike's grin faded, replaced by an annoyed frown.

"Don't just stand there, burn him."

"Gee, maybe he's broken." Angel suggested as Spike began to get frustrated, demanding to know what was going on and a look of realisation appeared on Dru's face, although she didn't move from her position beside the to-be-vampire, on the occasion that she was wrong. She wouldn't risk her Childe's life like that.

"This one cannot be burnt. He is clean." The Judge declared, moving his hand away with a look of mild annoyance.

"Clean?" Spike asked, disbelief and a hint of scepticism in his voice. "You mean he's-"

"There's no humanity in him." The Judge muttered, wandering away and Drusilla grinned, as Spike gaped in shock.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." The soulless vampire shrugged, the charade as Angel over and Angelus surfaced, holding his arms out as though to say 'what can you do'.

"Angel!" Drusilla exclaimed, her heart lifting. Now she had all of her family back together! Except Darla of course, but it was better now because she had her Daddy, her little William and now her darling Amy, to replace her Grandmummy. They even looked alike!

Angelus smirked, looking at his Drusilla, what he to this day still considers his masterpiece. "Yeah, baby. I'm back."

~8~8~

I couldn't concentrate properly. The words kept swimming on the page in front of me, molding together into shapes and I just kept seeing Amy, crouched on the platform, separated from Drusilla, me running away from her.

I put my hands into my hair, sighing, pushing the book away from me with such force that it flew off the end of table, hitting the floor with a resounding crash and I winced, slamming my head onto the table.

"Rebecca!" Wesley admonished, moving from the counter to sit beside me at the table, placing a hand on my shoulder. I ran a hand through my hair, pushing it off my face with a small sigh.

"I can't do this." I admitted, shaking my head. "I can't just sit here, researching. Amy could be dead, or being tortured by those pricks and I'm just here, looking through books!" I shouted, pushing his hand off my shoulder but I must've been more pissed off than I realised, using the air to push him away and Wesley went flying across the room as I gasped, hands flying to my mouth in shock. The Watcher groaned, slowly getting to his feet as Giles went to his aid, throwing me a reproachful glance and I stood up to help, but my Watcher took a step back and I paused, dropping my hands.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, clenching my hands into fists. "I'm gonna go down to the training room, let out some frustration." I said, avoiding the Watcher's gazes and ignoring Wesley's shouts, just hearing Giles' "let her go" as the library doors swung shut. The corridors were empty, most other kids being in their lessons and I made it to the door which led to the training room with ease, no one stopping me.

The empty, free of people space was relaxing and comforting, the idea that I had no one to harm comforting to someone who only wanted to release magic and strength that would hurt others. Most would assume that I went for the punching bag but if I wanted to punch something, I would've gone with Buffy to beat up Willy the Snitch in her quest to find Angel. Violence was not gonna help me release any of my frustration. I made my way to the gym machines, deciding to see if a Slayer could keep up with a treadmill.

My legs were barely beginning to ache when I upped the speed again and my brother came into the training room, an eyebrow raised. "So! I went to the library, to continue researching and Giles said that you were down here. And Wesley said that you might need some company." Xander said, strolling casually over to the treadmill and I rolled my eyes, panting as I continued to run, not even glancing at him.

"I'm fine." I answered curtly, still running and Xander rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm calling bullshit on that one Becks. Giles said that you used your magic to throw Wesley across the room." He pointed out and I sighed, switching the treadmill off and sitting down onto the floor.

"What did Wesley say?" I asked, after a short, awkward silence and Xander shrugged, sitting down beside me.

"Not a lot. Just that he thinks the stress must be heightening your magic, weakening your control over it. He was a lot quieter about it though." Xander murmured and I raised an eyebrow, confused about his meaning.

"Was Giles pissed at me?" I questioned and Xander shook his head.

"Not pissed, just, confused, I think. And worried, to be honest but he's just so damn English about it that you can't tell. From what I can gather, he might be talking to Miss Calendar about your magic." He commented and I snapped my head around to look at him, eyebrows raised incredulously and he must've realised what he said because he shook his head. "No, Becks, not in a bad way! Not because your magic use is out of control or anything. Just because Miss Calendar has at least some experience with magic and stuff, she might be able to help you control your magic when your emotions are heightened, like now." He explained and I sighed, laying back down on the treadmill.

"This has never happened before, Xander." I admitted, frowning. I lifted my hand, using the air to lift my brother off the floor slightly, but not very far before placing him back down on the treadmill. "I've never had a problem with controlling my magic. I mean, last night, I practically rearranged the factory's metal structure. And now, I can't even get my Watcher to leave me alone without accidentally throwing him across the room." I lamented and Xander frowned, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Maybe it's to do with Amy?" He suggested. "No, don't look at me like that! I'm being serious. This is the first time that you've lost Amy properly since you started learning magic. Before, it was a hostage situation, it was your life that was more at risk, not Amy's. Now, you're a lot more proficient in magic, but due to the situation, your control is wavering, as you don't have Amy. Perhaps you're use of magic is connected to your relationship with her? She is the one who taught you after all." Xander explained and I nodded, tilting my head to the side.

"That might be. When did you get so intelligent?" I teased and he rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"I've always been this intelligent. It's you lot, you don't bother to notice." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you have." I murmured sarcastically before sighing, getting off the treadmill and giving my brother a hand up. "C'mon, we best get going. We've got research to do."

"Actually, _we've_ got research to do. You need to talk to Miss Calendar, try and get your magic under control. More so, at least." Xander ordered and I gasped incredulously, my temper rising.

"So I can't even research the thing that may have killed my girlfriend? Am I getting a time-out here for something? Have I made a mistake?" I demanded, fury evident in my voice as Xander bit his lip in annoyance.

"Yes, Becks! You have." He shouted back, and I took a step backwards in shock as he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "You should never have taken Amy with you. She's not like you, or Buffy, or hell, even Angel! She doesn't have super strength or speed! She's a goddamn witch, and that clearly wasn't enough! So yeah, you have made a mistake and if she's dead, then it's on your head!" He threw his hands in the air, turning away before whipping back around, pointing his finger at my face. "And if that wasn't enough, you threw Wesley across the room because you can't even control your own magic over something that you're responsible for!" He finished and I opened my mouth to reply but I didn't get the chance.

"Alexander Harris!" Someone called my brother's name and I turned to see Wesley stood at the entrance to the training room, a look of pure fury on his face and my brother ducked his head, as I felt tears spring at the back of my eyes, moving my head so that Xander couldn't see my eyes shining. "Get out. I need to talk to my Slayer alone." Wesley ordered and Xander didn't glance at me, ducking past Wesley as quickly as he could and making his way out of the training room.

I sighed, sitting back down on the treadmill, putting my head in my hands. "Wesley, what if he's right? I mean, Amy shouldn't have been there. I should never have let her come." I whined, running a hand through my hair, as Wesley sat beside me.

"Rebecca, Amy chose to go to the factory of her own will. You told her not to come but she pushed. She knew the risks that accompanied her and she went anyway. Her... Disappearance," Wesley chose his words carefully, trying to avoid the word "death". There was no proof of that. Yet. "It has nothing to do with you in any way allowing it to happen." Wesley murmured but I shook my head.

"I left her behind!"

"You didn't. You thought she had left when you gave her the chance. It is not your fault that you didn't know she was still there when you made your own escape." There was a silent pause, in which Wesley allowed me to reflect on his words before he continued talking. "And as for the incident in the library, don't worry about it." He murmured, a small smile on his face.

"Wesley, I am sorry about that."

He raised a hand, waving away my concerns. "Honestly, Rebecca, I understand. You're extremely stressed and you're magic is reacting to it, lashing out at what's around it. It's perfectly understandable."

"But I hurt you." I whined, sounding like a small child and Wesley shook his head.

"It was an accident, with powers that are influenced by your emotions. They recognised that you wanted to be left alone and they reacted. That's not something that you need to apologise for." He explained, speaking calmly and I sighed, pushing my hair off of my face.

"Sometimes, I wonder what I'd do without you." I murmured, smiling softly at Wesley and he returned the smile, pushing his glasses up and getting to his feet, offering me a hand.

"Let's hope we never have to find out. C'mon, Miss Calendar is going to help you control your emotions so it doesn't interfere with your magic." He explained, as he pulled me off the floor.

"This should be interesting. Can Miss Calendar even do magic? I thought she was a technopagan." I wondered and Wesley frowned slightly, as we began to make our way out of the training room.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I'm not even sure. Technopaganism is a rather new development, very little is known about it." He commented and I gave a small smirk.

"Would that be because everything known about it is on the computer and you're scared of using the scary machine that produces endless knowledge? And you want it hidden inside your leather bound volumes, in ancient languages?" I teased and the Watcher gave me an unamused glare.

"Very funny." He stated dryly. "I'm only 23, Rebecca. I know how to use a computer." I raised my eyebrows at him, curiously and he bristled slightly before sighing, bowing his head in shame. "I had to get Miss Calendar to show me how to turn on the internet." He admitted and I sniggered, putting a hand to my mouth to stifle it but he noticed and glared at me.

"You don't tell anyone." He ordered and I nodded, before giggling again.

"I won't. But I wouldn't be too trusting of Miss Calendar not telling anyone, if I were you. She seems to be rather sly." I murmured, thinking back to the conversation yesterday before my eyes widened, Angel's sudden disappearance making more sense. "Oh shit!" I shouted, slapping a hand to my forehead as Wesley jumped, surprised at my loud exclamation before a disapproving look overcame his his features.

"Language, Rebecca!" He scolded. "Whatever is the matter?" He asked and I fumbled for a lie.

"Oh, I just left my bag in the training room, but it's fine, we can get it later." I said hastily and Wesley gave me a suspicious look but sighed, nodding.

"Okay. Do you want me to walk you to Miss Calendar's classroom?" He asked, as we reached the door leading out of the school basement and upstairs to the main area of the school.

"No!" It came out a little harsher and louder than originally anticipated; I knew what was going to happen when I saw the technopagan and I didn't want to risk letting the secret out to Wesley, until I was sure. The Watcher in question raised an eyebrow at me. "I just mean that I can get to the classroom on my own. Go and continue researching the Judge. We're gonna need all the help we can get." I admitted and Wesley sighed, nodding.

"Unfortunately, I think that may be true. I hope Buffy manages to find Angel, and that we get Amy back. We're going to need their help." He commented, innocently enough but I felt two separate knives stab me in the heart, grimacing as I agreed.

"Hopefully." I acknowledged, gritting my teeth. "Well, I'm going to go help control my magic and my emotions, stop them influencing one another. I'll meet you back in the library in a little bit!" I shouted, running off towards the computer classroom, leaving a perplexed and slightly worried Wesley behind.

~8~8~

Amy Madison was dead. Or she thought she was dead anyway. But then she woke up. Her body felt different, more powerful, stronger and she had a thirst that burned the back of her throat, and coursed through her veins. Everything was better; her eyesight, her hearing, her sense of smell. She could hear the slow trickle of blood flowing through the vampires near her, but it didn't smell appealing. The fabric covering her body felt odd, clearly something that she would not have worn since as a human. Except maybe on Halloween, when she dressed as Hecate and Becky went as Captain Anne Bonny. Rebecca. The name caused a stab of feeling to rush through the newly-turned vampire and she hissed, her face turning from her human guise to her true face, the face of the demon within.

"Oh, look who's finally awake." A British, cockney accent commented, as footsteps approached the table on which Amy had been lying, and a light, breezy voice accompanied it.

"My sleeping beauty. She's risen." There was a pause, as something stroked Amy's hair and she shied away from the touch, but the voice wasn't deterred. "I'm a mummy!" It declared and Amy opened her eyes slowly, the sight of the factory greeting her. Drusilla was stood next to the table, Spike by her side, still in the wheelchair. Amy frowned. She could have sworn she sensed three vampires. Where was the other?

"What have you done to me?" Amy asked, glancing down at the outfit she was wearing, noticing that her skin had grown a few shades paler than it already was.

"I've made you one of us. I wanted to from the moment I saw you. But I wasn't strong enough. Now I am, and I've made you strong too. Like us." Drusilla murmured and Amy frowned, feeling her face turn back to her human guise.

"Why?" There was no accusation in her voice, just a curiosity, resembling that of a child's. Amy didn't mind that she had been turned into a vampire, the very thing that her girlfriend was destined to slay. She just wanted to know why Drusilla had chosen her.

"Because I knew that you would fit our family perfectly."

Amy thought that the answer was rather vague and didn't really answer her question but instinct told her not to press the issue. "I'm hungry. My throat is burning." She said, in a curt, matter-of-fact manner and Drusilla tutted, shaking her head and wagging her finger at the blonde vampire.

"No. Use your manners." Drusilla ordered and Amy opened her mouth, initially to tell the older vampire to fuck off, she wanted to get something to eat but that isn't what happened.

"I apologise. I would like to eat something please, as my throat is burning." Amy answered, eyes wide in shock at the words that came out of her mouth. Drusilla herself looked surprised, as Spike glanced between the two, before letting out a loud, boisterous laugh.

"Dru, good for you, pet!" Spike congratulated the brunette, as she grinned, a look of realisation overcoming her graceful features and Amy frowned.

"What is going on?"

"It's called a sire's bond, pet. You have to do whatever Dru here wants you to. And you can't disobey that." He explained, a look of pure glee on his face and Amy's eyes widened, as the realisation dawned on her. She had no true free will.

"Now this is a development!" A voice called and Amy looked over, shock clear on her features as Angel walked into her line of vision, a grin on his face.

"Angel, what are you doin-" Amy's voice disappeared as Dru put her finger to her lips, shushing the new vampire and the blonde glared, but was unable to say anything.

"Well… Angel is technically the wrong name, now. I'm no longer Angel, just as you are no longer Amy Madison." The vampire commented, raising an eyebrow at her and the blonde frowned. Angel rolled his eyes, sighing. "I thought you were supposed to be smart, Amy!" He lamented, but Amy's face remained blank, unsure of what he was talking about.

Spike sighed, rolling his eyes at Angel's cryptic ways. "Angel has lost his soul, and reverted back to Angelus." Amy's facial expression didn't change, except for a slight raise of the eyebrows.

"Interesting." She commented, but her voice remained void of emotion, and Angelus frowned as Spike snickered at her unimpressed and uncaring manner.

"Oh Amy, we are going to have some fun together! Starting with tonight; we're going to stop the Slayers from being anything other than a nuisance. They won't even resemble a threat, by the time we're through with them!" Angelus declared, and Amy felt another stab of pain go through her at the mention of Rebecca, before it was buried by the orders that Drusilla gave her.

"Do as your grandsire orders."

~8~8~

I nearly bumped into the computer teacher when I wandered into the classroom, as she was just leaving.

"Oh, Becky, of course! Listen, I know I'm supposed to help you with your magic but something has come up. Can we reschedule for later?" She questioned, looking confused and flustered but I didn't answer, just grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the empty classroom, shutting the door to keep any unwanted kids out, or from overhearing our conversation.

"What have you done to Angel? His disappearance seems very convenient, does it not?" I demanded, and Miss Calendar, sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you again. When on earth was I supposed to have a chance to separate him and Buffy, or do anything to him? I've told you that I wasn't going to try and do anything." She explained and I ran a hand through my hair. I was sick of doing that, but it seemed to be the only possible reflex that I had when I was stressed.

"Then where is he?" I murmured and Miss Calendar's face softened, a sad smile gracing her features.

"I don't know." She paused, looking as though she was preparing to ask me something, but wasn't sure how. "Look, my uncle is probably going to kill me for this, but I'm going there to meet him now. Probably will include a lecture, but he may be able to shed some light on the situation. Do you want to come along?" She questioned and I raised an eyebrow.

"Would that be okay? He didn't seem very happy when I simply overheard what you said yesterday." I pointed out and she gave a shrug.

"In all honesty, I don't really care. I've been trying to distance myself from the clan for years, it just so happened that this mission was my ticket out. But yes, he's probably not going to be thrilled." She paused again, as she realised something. "Although the fact that you're a Slayer might make things better. The Kalderash people, my people, take the Slayer rather seriously." She explained and I shrugged, nodding.

"Alright. Take me to your Uncle!" I cried, throwing my arms out as Miss Calendar raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed, dropping my arms in frustration. "That was supposed to be funny, and mimicking the phrase 'take me to your leader'." I muttered and Miss Calendar smirked at me.

"Leave the dumb jokes to Xander, Becky." She advised, with a sarcastic pat on the shoulder as she walked past and I scowled, before following the technopagan out of the classroom. The trip to her Uncle's hotel room didn't take long in her car and she was right: her Uncle was definitely not pleased to see me. Which was a shame really, because I am a delight.

"How could you bring her here? This is business of the clan, family business, Janna! It has nothing to do with this outsider!" He snapped, as I stood awkwardly by the door but Miss Calendar didn't back down.

"Uncle, she's a Slayer. And she knew Angel, she knows about the curse. She has every right to be here." Miss Calendar argued and the man rolled his eyes but didn't argue any further, simply glared. I took that as a cue to properly introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca, also known as the Slayer. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, holding my hand out for him to shake and he begrudgingly shook my hand.

"Enyos Kalderash, of the Kalderash Clan." He introduced himself, before gesturing for Miss Calendar and I to sit, as he did the same. He began to lecture Miss Calendar about their past and about the history of vengeance and so on, as Miss Calendar tried to get the information that she wanted. It was rather amusing actually, to see Miss Calendar sat on a chair, being lectured by a family member, reminding me of a student being reprimanded by Snyder. The teacher had become the student. I realised that I had zoned out a bit, and quickly tuned back in, trying to figure out what is going on, in time to hear Miss Calendar explain that Angel may be the only chance of stopping the Judge.

"It is too late for that." Enyos stated, his tone dark and I frowned, as Miss Calendar's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"The curse. Angel is meant to suffer, not to live as human. One moment of true happiness, of contentment, one moment where the soul that we restored no longer plagues his thoughts, and that soul is taken from him." He explained and I felt the air leave my body, as the realisation dawned on me.

Miss Calendar was struggling to find the words. "Then if somehow, if it's happened-"

"Angelus has returned." I finished the sentence, as Enyos sat back, calm.

"I hoped to stop it. But I realize now it was arranged to be so." He shrugged and I gazed at him incredulously, getting to my feet, rage boiling in my veins.

"How can you possibly be so calm? Did you not think that maybe this was something that should have been explained to him? When you cursed him all those years ago, did it never occur to you that maybe we should tell him about the failsafe, so as to avoid letting Angelus ever resurface?! Have you lost your goddamn mind?!" I shouted, as the items in the hotel room began to shake, reacting to the fury burning in my veins and Miss Calendar got up, placing her arms on my shoulders as Enyos simply glared at me and I sighed, the anger seeming to evaporate as I realised that I had lost a friend and an ally. Angel and I didn't always get along, but he was still someone that we as a group depended on. Miss Calendar released me as she realised that I'd calmed down, before turning back to her Uncle.

"Buffy loves him." She murmured quietly but Enyos didn't give any indication that he cared about the Slayer's feelings.

"And now she will have to kill him." He stated and I gave a scoff.

"Because it's going to be so easy to kill the sadistic, 200 year old vampire, the same one that she's in love with. Let's just hope to bloody god that he doesn't kill any of us first." I snapped.

"Becky's right, Uncle, this is insanity!" She cried, turning to him. "People are going to die." She stated, clearly trying to talk some sense into the man but he nodded.

"Yes. It is not justice we serve. It is vengeance." He answered, as though that explained everything and Miss Calendar sighed, grabbing her bag.

"You are a fool. We're all fools." She muttered, leading me slowly out of the hotel room, the walk back to her car spent in a tense silence and I realised that the sun had set, giving Angelus free rein over what he wanted to do. I couldn't help but worry for what we would find when we returned to the library.

I was right to be concerned; the lights were out as the pair of us entered the high school, and I grabbed the stake out of my boot, as Miss Calendar grabbed a cross from inside her bag.

"Do you think Angelus is already here?" I asked, my voice quiet as we moved throughout the school but the computer teacher didn't get a chance to answer, before the question answered itself, a turn around the corner leading us straight to the soulless vampire. Willow was walking towards him, and there was a figure hiding just slightly behind Angelus. It took me a few seconds to realise who it was, my breath catching in my throat as I recognised the blonde witch, dressed up in an outfit that resembled the costume she wore on Halloween. Her eyes widened as she saw me and I moved to go towards her but Miss Calendar put a hand on my arm.

"Rebecca, be careful." She warned but I shrugged her arm off. Why would Amy be with Angelus? She must not know that he's reverted. But how did she get out of the factory? Did Angelus get her out? Maybe he got her out and could be planning to murder her with the rest of us. The thoughts and scenarios were making my head spin and I pushed everything to the side, only recognising the fact that my girlfriend was next to a soulless vampire, who was known for being sadistic, who tortured Drusilla to the point of madness and that I needed to get her away from him. Willow was too close as well, and I darted forward to try and drag the red-head away from the soulless vampire, but he moved faster, grabbing her around the throat as Willow yelped. I felt my heart jump into my throat, the cross useless in my hand, but I tried to keep my face impassive, as the vampire stared coolly at me.

"Angelus. I wish I could say that it's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted and he shrugged.

"Slayer Number Two. You know, I always thought you were the better one. I bet you're even better than Buffy, you know, in some areas." He chuckled and I frowned in disgust as I realised what he was getting at, Enyos' words sinking in further. One moment of true happiness… Buffy had 'seized the day' with Angel and it resulted in him losing his soul. _Poor Buffy._ "What do you think, Amy?" The soulless vampire questioned and my gaze snapped from the soulless vampire to my girlfriend, narrowing my eyes as the blonde gazed at the soulless vampire with a curious glance, her eyebrows raised.

"I don't think that's something that needs to be commented on, but she sure did have stamina." The blonde shrugged and I gasped in shock as the soulless vampire chuckled. There was a stab of pain that rushed through me, as Amy gave a smirk, barely even sparing me a glance.

"Amy…" I murmured, unable to keep the hurt out of my voice and she swivelled around to face me, a look of guilt briefly crossing her face, before it was replaced by indifference, staring coolly at me.

"Oops, looks like your girlfriend doesn't care as much as you thought she did. Or maybe she just didn't care at all." My gaze snapped back to Angelus, Willow's small whimpers bringing me back to the present.

"Let her go, Angelus. She has nothing to do with this." I demanded and he chuckled.

"She's part of your little group, isn't she? That makes her have something to do with this." I clenched my fist tighter, unable to even move for fear of what he would do the red-head. "I got a message for Buffy."

"Why don't you give it to me yourself?" The blonde Slayer demanded, as Angelus spun around to face her.

"Well, it's not really the kind of message you tell. It sort of involves finding the bodies of all your friends." He threatened, Willow giving another cry and I moved forward, the cross in my hand.

"Over my dead body." I snarled, but the vampire didn't turn around to reply.

"Maybe a different time. Still rather early for that."

"This can't be you." Buffy murmured, as the vampire huffed in annoyance. I ignored the conversation, simply moving towards them, cross raised. The vampire didn't notice me approaching, but Amy did. The blonde didn't make any sort of move to stop me, simply raising an eyebrow curiously. I thrust the cross into the soulless vampire's neck, and he hissed, throwing the red-head towards me, causing me to stumble but I didn't fall, reaching out to grab the blonde witch. The cross was still in my hand, causing her to cry out in pain as it touched her skin and my eyes widened as her face morphed from human to the vampire guise. I felt my heart slow, the cross dropping from my hand and falling to the floor with a clatter as I reached for the vampire, what used to be my girlfriend. I felt a hand pull me back, stopping me from getting to the blonde as Amy's yellow eyes stared at me, unsure, her fangs barely even visible. She glanced from me to the soulless vampire, but my eyes didn't leave her face, confused and bewildered by her hesitation. Jesse had jumped at the chance to turn me, to try and find a way to hurt me. Why was Amy hesitating? The blonde turned back to me, her human guise reappearing and I thought I saw her blue eyes glistening but it was cut off by the harsh voice of Angelus.

"Amy, we're leaving!" He ordered and my gaze flicked to him briefly to see him throw the Slayer to the floor, and turn to the newly-turned vampire with an expectant glare. She glanced from me to the vampire, a regretful look in her eyes, before trotting to his side. Angelus placed his arm around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head, a clear mockery of a display of affection. He sauntered out of the school, Amy following dutifully.

I couldn't stop staring at the door where Amy had just left. She was gone, but it was worse than just being drained. No, Drusilla had done what she wanted to, she'd turned her. I'd lost another person that I loved to being a vampire. That was the second person I loved that had been turned. I didn't even realise I was crying until I felt myself being pulled into a hug, sobs racking my body, as I felt something in me shatter.


End file.
